TAKING CHANCES
by DANI OTH
Summary: FORMERLY KNOWN AS BRUCAS SEASON 6: THE REAL LOVE STORY Angie was gone, Lindsay was gone, for Peyton, Lucas was gone, but happiness and harmony were the new last name of the Scott family. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS THE FIRST FIC I EVER WROTE, ACTUALLY I COWROTE IT WITH A FRIEND (NATY) A WHILE AGO. **

**THE NAME FOR THE FIC COMES FROM A COVER I HEARD THE GLEE KIDS DO THAT I THOUGHT IT COULD FIT WITH WHAT THE STORY SAYS.**

**THE STORY IS ALREADY COMPLETED LIKE A 1 ½ YEAR AGO. IT CONSIST WITH 41 CHAPTERS, SOME ARE SHORTER AND SOME ARE LONGER. I WILL POST THEM EVERY TWO WEEKS OR EVERY WEEK.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY LeeSee - C, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT BECAUSE THIS IS NOT MY WRITTING STYLE AND EVEN THOUGH I TRY TO CHANGE IT, I CAN´T. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I WANT TO DEDICATE THE CHAPTER TO ALL THE BRUCASERS OUT THERE WHO STILL ENJOY ****READING**** AND WRITING BL FICS.**

**THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW****: THIS IS AN ALTERNATE SEASON 6, SO EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED UNTIL THE END OF S5 IT STAYS THAT WAY. ALSO I WANT TO SAY THAT EVERY PLACE THAT APPEARS ON THIS FIC ACTUALLY EXIST BECAUSE WE RESEARCHED ABOUT IT.**

**SUMMARY****:**

**Angie was gone, Lindsay was gone, for Peyton, Lucas was gone, but happiness and harmony were the new last name of the Scott family. Jamie was swimming again, Nathan was dunking again, and Haley singing again…  
>Brooke was really nervous and anxious, why haven't they called about Angie yet?<strong>

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 01 – The night that brought hope

Angie was gone, Lindsay was gone. For Peyton; Lucas was gone. But happiness and harmony were the new last names of the Scott family. Jamie was swimming again; Nathan was dunking again, and Haley singing again.

Brooke was really nervous and anxious. _Why haven't they called about Angie yet_? She thought to herself as she waited anxiously for that very important phone call. A little while later, that seemed like hours to Brooke, her phone finally rang.

"_Miss Davis_?" the voice at the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes, this is she" Brooke replied

"_Hi, we are calling to let you know that Angie is with her mom, and she wants me to thank you for giving her the chance to be a mom for years to come. She would not have her dreams come true if it wasn't for you_." the caller explained.

Brooke couldn't do anything, except cry. She was happy for Angie, but she couldn't escape that feeling of loss and even jealousy for not having her anymore.

"Oh, I better call Luke. He's gonna want to know that Angie is safe." Brooke muttered to herself.

At the very moment that Brooke reached for her cell phone, it rang again. She saw the number was Luke's. She answered it and before she could speak his voice cut her off.

"_Hey, it's me. I'm at the airport; I've got two tickets to Las Vegas_," the familiar voice informed her. "_Do you wanna get married tonight_?"

"Luke, is that you?" Brooke asked with a puzzled frown. "What are you saying? Please, don't go anywhere; I'm coming to the airport right now!"

~X~

Nathan had just arrived home. He and Jamie were as happy and excited as can be. Haley, who was in the kitchen, ran to hug her boys and asked what happened for them to be as excited as they were. Jamie was the first to answer.

"Momma, Dad is coming back! He made this awesome basket."

"Haley I did it! I dunked like the old days, I can make it! We are gonna live our dreams again. I love you!" Nathan told her happily, before they kissed and Jamie hugged them as tight as he could.

~X~

Brooke was on her way to the airport. Luke was nervous; he didn't know what to think. She hasn't said no, but hasn't said yes either. He was puzzled.

In the car, Brooke was thinking that something was really, really wrong. She was confused as to why Lucas asked her that, out of the blue? She was puzzled, scared, and sad. Even if she wanted to hide it, that phone call brought her a little bit of hope back.

~X~

Peyton was still at the studio; she was still thinking of her conversation with Lucas. She knew that even if he hadn't said that it was still hard seeing her, he didn't love her anymore; not like before.

Even scarier for her, not like he always loved Brooke. They never wanted to say it, but it was always there. That was really clear with all the help that he wanted to give Brooke and Angie.

When they were together, even for ten seconds, she could see that sparkle in their eyes. Angie, she seemed to know too, and when the three of them were together, was when she was happier and when she relaxed; like she was with her family.

Tears were falling down Peyton's cheeks, as she remembered all the tough moments they had been through. How could she never see past her best friend's brave face? She was feeling guilty, but she knew, deep inside that things would be okay. They had to be.

~X~

Brooke was running across the airport parking lot, hoping Lucas was still there. She ran into the terminal building and went over to the American Airlines counter and asked for a ticket.

"How may I help you?" the attendant at the other side of the desk asked her in a friendly tone.

"I need an airplane ticket, fast!" Brooke replied as she rummaged in her purse for her money.

"Sure, but where do you want to travel to?"

"Anywhere, I don't care; just give me a ticket, fast!" Brooke demanded impatiently.

She hastily paid for the ticket and then turned and ran from the desk. She flew through security, and then she finally spotted Lucas, from afar, at the very last gate.

"I really didn't think you would come," Lucas told her surprised. He smiled as he said. "But you did! So, let's go get married!"

"Lucas Scott, what are you doing?" Brooke asked with a frown. "I didn't come here to go to Vegas, and get married. I came to find out what is going on."

"Brooke, I want us to get married," Lucas told her seriously. "You saw how good we were when Angie was here. By the way, have they called you yet?"

"Yes, they did, they said that she is home and her mom wanted to thank me for all I did," Brooke told him with a pained smile. "But wait no changing subject. I understand what you are saying, and yes, there was Angie, but she is gone now. Come on Luke, I'll take you home, you can sleep it off and tomorrow you will be better."

"Brooke wait," Lucas said as she tried to lead him away from the gate. "I think that we should get drunk. Really, really drunk. And tomorrow we start everything with new eyes. What do you say?"

"Okay," Brooke said after a moment's hesitation. "I could actually use some drinks. Come on Lucas Scott, let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know that at first starts a bit slow but I can assure you that it will pick up pace. Don´t worry the first chapter are a bit shorter but as we progress in the story you will find longer chapters<strong>

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU SHOULD THANK TONY BRAXTON "UNBREAK MY HEART" (LOVE THAT SONG) THAT PUT ME IN A GOOD MOOD, I WILL UPDATE TODAY! LOL LOL.**

**I ALSO WANT TO YOU THIS OPPORTUNITY TO ENCOURAGE YOU TO READ MY OTHER BL STORY NAMED WHAT´S LEFT OF ME, HERE IS THE LINK .net/s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, ALYSEF, SUPERSTARGIRL7, DIANEHERMANS, BRUCAS233, BABYBLUEBEAUTY, CIARANOELLE**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY LeeSee - C, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT BECAUSE THIS IS NOT MY WRITTING STYLE AND EVEN THOUGH I TRY TO CHANGE IT, I CAN´T. SO KUDDOS TO HER AND A BIG HUG TO HER NOW MORE THEN EVER!.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 02 - Getting Drunk and Falling In Love

Later that night, Brooke and Lucas were definitely planning on getting drunk. On the way from the airport to the bar, they had exchanged a couple words about Angie and about how drunk they should get. Yes, they were friends, but that sudden proposal had made things a little bit awkward between them.

They arrived at Tric, and they went straight to the bar. They both had empty stomachs; all the emotion from earlier had left them no time to think about food. The bartender served them both a shot of 'Brooke Davis' each. She still remembered the combination, and it was down hill from there.

"Another shot of tequila please. I'm washing my sorrows away with alcohol tonight." Lucas asked the bartender glumly a little while later. He and Brooke were past tipsy and heading towards drunksville.

"Make it two shots, please; we have a lot to be sad about," Brooke told him as she slammed her empty glass from her last drink down on the bar top. She then turned to Lucas. "Luke, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that going to Vegas, was a moment thing and I called you because you're fun Brooke, and I've been enjoying hanging out with you more and more each day," Lucas told her honestly. His blue eyes were serious as he gazed into her hazel orbs. "I love being around you Brooke Davis."

"Thanks Luke!" Brooke said as she gave him a sideways glance and smiled. "But, what about that part of you wanting to marry me?"

"Well, I just thought that it would help you with the adoption thing," Lucas replied before he drank the tequila shot. He swallowed hard and felt the liquor burning its way down his throat. "If the agency saw that you got married to an awesome guy like me, maybe the paperwork would go super fast and we, I mean, you could be a mom sooner than you thought."

"Oh, that's cute. Thanks Luke. That's very considerate of you," Brooke told him as she drank her own tequila shot. She could feel herself beginning to loosen up as the alcohol began its intoxicating affects. She reached her hand up and gently stroked it over Lucas' shaven head. "You're always there for me, and I really love you for that, you know?"

At that very moment, the doors to Peyton's office swung open. She came out and she spotted them almost instantly. She slammed the door behind her and went away, literally stomping in her anger.

"How about another shot of tequila?" Lucas asked as he looked at Brooke with sparkling eyes. He had a slight smile on his lips from her words.

"Hell yeah." Brooke replied as she gave him a playful wink.

"Bartender, make it another four shots of tequila, will you?" Lucas asked him with a slight slur to his voice.

"No, I won't. You two are _way_ too wasted for me to be serving you more tequila. Who knows what will happen, I don't want to be blamed for anything," the bartender replied as he took in their drunken forms. "Get yourselves together and go home. This bar is closed to you."

"Please, don't be such a party killer," Lucas almost whined. "We're just drowning our sorrows. And my mom owns this bar."

"Hey Luke. I think that maybe he's right. We can't even hold the glasses very well," Brooke told him. She grabbed his hand and began to pull him away from the bar. "Let's go home."

"Okay. She is the boss," Lucas whispered to the bartender, who just smiled, shook his head and waved. "You know what I mean, right?"

~X~

"I have an idea," Lucas said as they walked at the front of Tric. "Let's just go to my place, I have some more tequila there. We can go on until we kill those feelings. What do you say huh?"

"Okay, that can be done," Brooke agreed with a nod. "But no more drinks for me. Well at least no more then one, because I have sketches to do for my new dress line."

"Okay, whatever you say." Lucas said with a smirk, knowing that Brooke wouldn't stick to that. They began to head towards the sidewalk and began the walk back to Lucas' place. Both silently hoped for a taxi to drive by.

"Do you remember the last time we did this?" Lucas asked her as they walked along the road towards Lucas' house. They were both very unsteady on their feet and were holding onto each other for support.

"Did what? Getting drunk to death?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

"No," Lucas replied with a laugh of his own. "I meant walking together on the street. Without having to hold each other upright."

"Of course I remember. It was in junior year, when my parents were moving to California, and they wanted me to move too," Brooke replied as she remembered back all those years ago. Even with the alcohol buzz she could remember it clearly. "And you and your mom convinced them to let me stay in your house until summer. And you even painted your bedroom door in red, just so I could still be the girl behind the red door."

"That was only one time. Is it the only one that you remember?" Lucas asked her as he laughed again. "I thought there was another one to remember."

"Is there? Well, the alcohol is affecting my brain," Brooke said with a laugh as she tried to think back. "But wait, I do think that I remember the other time we walked together. It happened right after we got back together in senior year. We were so happy then and full of hormones. You took me to the River court, and said that I was the biggest part of your world."

Brooke realized what she had said and laughed nervously. Her eyes lowered to the ground and she got a slight feeling of regret at what she had let slip. Lucas looked at her and gave her a slight smile, before he noticed they were at his house.

"We're home. Come on in!" he told her in a cheery tone as they headed through the front door. They still clung to each other for support.

"Come on Broody. Let's get you into bed," Brooke said as she led him into his bedroom. "So you can sleep like a baby and then I can go home."

"No Brooke, stay here tonight. Please," Lucas pleaded with her as he lay down on his bed. He patted the bed beside him as he said. "Lie down here with me in my bed, so we can talk."

"Alright I'll stay," Brooke said after she debated for a few moments. "But only because I'm way to drunk to try and get a cab and walking home alone does not appeal at all. And I probably wouldn't be able to open the door once I got there anyway. That's if I made it there. I could get lost."

Brooke laughed at her admission as she took her shoes off and clambered onto the bed beside him. She lay down on her back beside him and stared up at the ceiling, hoping that the room wouldn't start to spin.

~X~

A little later, after drinking a little more and talking about random things, Lucas and Brooke were lying in bed when suddenly a pillow flew and hit Brooke's head; the sneak attack coming from none other than Lucas.

"Lucas you are _so_ dead now from doing that." Brooke told him as she picked up her pillow and hit him square in the face in retaliation.

Lucas laughed and moved closer to Brooke, before he started to tickle her body. His nimble fingers danced over her skin and she squealed as he found every one of her ticklish spots. She couldn't help the laughs that escaped her either and she was helpless to fight him off.

"Stop doing that Luke. _Stop_! I can't take it anymore," Brooke stuttered in between her squeals and laughs. "I give up, I give up. Please Luke! Stop. Come on, let's just go to sleep."

"You are right, is better to give up than to lose." Lucas said as he laughed and looked down at her.

It was the middle of the night, and Brooke and Lucas were sound fast asleep. They were side by side and there was a space between their sleeping forms. Almost as if they could read each others minds, they turned to face each other. Still fast asleep, they reached to each other, and they embraced. Brooke's head rested on his shoulder and his chin rested on her head as they adjusted to the new position and kept on sleeping.

~X~

The next morning, Brooke and Lucas were still in their embrace. Lucas was holding Brooke's body tight against his. They were both in a deep sleep; it was one of those that not even a bomb blast could get them awake.

Haley and Jamie were heading over to Lucas' house. She wanted to ask Lucas for a big favour. She needed him to look after Jamie for the day, so she could grade some papers without distractions and record some songs.

She parked her car in and climbed out of the driver's seat closing the door behind her. She opened one of the back passenger doors and helped Jamie out of his seat. She closed the door as Jamie ran up to the front door.

"Hey Luke, are you home?" Haley called as they walked trough the front door, which Luke had left opened.

"Momma, maybe Uncle Lucas went to the river court with the guys or he's at school with Uncle Skills and Dad." Jamie suggested.

"I don't know baby. Maybe you're right," Haley said to Jamie with a concerned frown. "But let's keep looking okay, because I think that something is wrong with your Uncle Lucas."

"Okay momma," Jamie said with a smile. He turned from her and moved further into Lucas' house. He took a deep breath before he loudly called. "Uncle Luuuucaaaaasss, where are you?"

Haley looked in the kitchen, in the bathroom and even in Karen's bedroom; there wasn't a single sign of Lucas. She ended her tour at his bedroom. The door was closed and she felt a little hesitant about opening it. When she did open the door, she quickly turned Jamie around. It was too late as he had already seen the picture before him.

"Ohh my god!" Haley said in complete shock as her jaw literally dropped to the floor.

"Momma, what's Uncle Lucas doing with Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked curiously.

"They're just sleeping Jamie," Haley explained. "Just like you sleep or like your grandma sleeps; or like mom and dad sleep."

But Haley, just by looking at them, had the impression that they had done more than just sleep. In fact, she thought they were back together, again. They way they were snuggled up close together and wrapped in each other's arms reinforced it.

"Jamie, baby, let's go back home," Haley said as she changed her mind about asking Lucas to watch Jamie. "I'll call your daddy and he will stay with you today. I'll call your uncle Lucas later."

"Okay Momma," Jamie said confused. "Bye Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke."


	3. Chapter 3

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: SUPERSTARGIRL7, BRUCAS233, BJQ, DIANEHERMANS, TANYA2BYYOUR21, ARUBAGIRL0926 **

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY LeeSee - C, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH THIS .SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 03 – Happiness and Mystery

Lucas and Brooke were not together. They were just friends. Well that's what they thought anyway. Peyton had realized that there was more between them than just friendship. She was already thinking about moving out of Brooke's house as she couldn't stand to see Lucas with someone else. Especially Brooke. Yeah, she did try to tell herself that everything would be okay, but she knew that it wouldn't be.

~X~

"Do you think that Lucas and Brooke are together again?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Well, if they're not, I don't know what together means," Haley replied with a slight laugh. "Because they're always with each other. She's at all the games; even when he's not coaching. She's always with him at his book meetings, and he's always at her store, helping her anyway he can. And they're always doing stuff together."

"Yeah, they have been going out _very_ often. I don't think that either one of them knows that they're actually dating though." Nathan added, as he headed over to the refrigerator.

~X~

Three months after Angie had gone back home, everybody had a lot to celebrate. Lucas had gone back to coaching for the last game of the season, and the Ravens were champions once again. Brooke had closed the deal with Macy's and her clothing lines C/B and BabyBrooke were a huge success at that store. Peyton had signed two more bands to her label and Mia had just gone Platinum with her album. But no one had more to celebrate than Nathan and Haley.

Nathan was practicing again, had got himself an agent and was hoping for a proposition from an NBA team. Haley was getting ready to go to the launch party of her new record; all her friends were going to be there. But before that, she had something to tell Nathan and Jamie.

"Hey guys," Haley called to Nathan and Jamie. "I want to talk to you before we go to the party. Come here."

"What is it momma?" Jamie asked curiously as he came running up to her. Nathan followed a few moments later.

"Well, I'm pregnant again," Haley announced with a smile. She then looked at Jamie. "You are gonna have a little brother or sister."

"Haley, are you serious?" Nathan asked her happily. His wide smile almost split his face in two. "This is awesome. I'm so happy for us!"

"I know. I am too!" Haley said almost bursting with happiness. "But we really should get going. I just had to tell you before we left for the party. You know, I can't wait to let everyone knows."

~X~

At the party, everyone was really excited and happy for Haley, for both reasons. But Lucas thought that maybe, just maybe, he could top that. When most of the guests had left and it was only the friends left, Lucas called out to everyone.

"Hales, Nate, Peyton, Brooke, Skills, guys, can you please come here," he said in a loud voice so they could all hear him. "I have something very important that I need to say."

"What is it? Are you writing your third book?" Haley asked eagerly.

"Not even close." he replied cryptically.

"Come on Luke. We're here just to hear what you have to say, and we don't have all the time in the world." joked Peyton.

"Yeah man." Skills added.

Brooke was the only one that didn't ask any questions. Her mind was awash with the worst ideas ever; he was going to announce that he really loves Peyton, or that he's going to stop coaching the Ravens and go to live with his mom, wherever she was, but Brooke could never have guessed what he really had to say.

Everyone had their eyes on Lucas, and all of a sudden he started to give a speech about love. Nobody really understood why he was stood there telling them the words he was, and then he looked at Brooke. His eyes were sparkling as he took hold of her hand, gently brushed her hair back from her face, and said.

"I fought against everything and I didn't realize my true feelings. I ran from them for as long as could, I tried to mask them with everything and anything I could find. I always had more fun with you, I always laughed more with you. I grow so much more every time I'm with you," he looked deep into her eyes as he spoke. "I've given two of these embarrassing speeches in my life, and here I am on my third. Brooke they have always been with you. I want the girl behind the red door. You have always been the girl for me Brooke Davis. Will you marry me, pretty girl?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, ALYSEF, 7DARKANGEL7, ARUBAGIRL0926, BRUCAS233, DIANEHERMANS, CRAXYGIRL54, PEACHYKEEN83.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY LeeSee - C, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT . SO KUDDOS TO HER.**

**I USED THIS CHANCE TO INVITE YOU ALL TO READ MY OTHER FIC THAT I POSTED HERE, THIS IS THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 04 – The Revelation that Shocked Everyone

After the revelation that Lucas had made, the room became extremely quiet. It was so that they could probably hear a pin drop miles away. He could also see the shock on everyone faces, as they tried to digest the news. That lasted until someone decided to say what they were thinking.

"Congratulations dawg!" Skills said as he went over to hug Lucas. "It's about time that you finally chose the girl that you want to be with."

"Thanks Skills. That really means a lot to me," Lucas said with a smile as he returned the hug. "It took some time but I finally figured it out."

"Whoa Luke, that is some big revelation you got there and I'm happy for you. I always said since the sophomore year, that you and Brooke are soul mates. I can't imagine anyone better for you than her and like my distinguished friend said, it's about time!" Mouth said with a wide smile. He then turned to look at Peyton. "Sorry Peyton for that but that's what I really feel."

"Thanks Mouth, I think the same." Lucas said as Mouth hugged him.

"Thanks, but I'm still in shock." Brooke whispered into Mouth's ear as he hugged her.

"Man, I'm kind of speechless here. All I can think is congrats on wanting to get married again and finally picking the right girl. I think that you couldn't have made a better choice than Brooke," Nathan said as he took his turn in hugging Lucas. "I gotta say I really didn't see this coming; the proposal I mean. But I could definitely see a reunion between the two of you because you were spending so much time together lately. I was talking about it with Haley just the other day."

"Thanks little brother, your opinion means so much to me. Besides my mom and Haley, you're the only family that I have. By the way, do you wanna be my best man again?" Lucas said him as he hugged Nathan back. They pulled apart and Lucas laughed as he looked over at Brooke with eyes full of love. "That is of course if my pretty girl over there says yes to my proposal."

"Of course Luke, you didn't even need to ask," Nathan told him sincerely. "You know I got your back man."

All this time Brooke was speechless, as quiet as a lamb. She was still in shock by what she had heard. She tried to get some sense into her head, to clarify the ideas, so she could have an answer to Lucas' question. She wanted to think of the questions that she should be asking him, so she could understand it better. She felt like she was having an out of body experience. All she could think right now was Peyton's reaction.

"Lucas you and me, talk, now!" Haley said in a firm tone. She had a very serious and worried look on her face.

"Sure Hales, we can use Peyton's office. And if anyone else wants to have a word, I'll be in the office," Lucas said with a laugh as he pointed to the office. "Just make an orderly line please."

~X~

"What are you doing, is this a joke? What's your problem? What's wrong with you?" Haley asked, firing question after question at Lucas after they had gone into the office.

"Do you really think that marriage is a game that you can play with whoever and whenever you want?"

"Hales, hear me out." Lucas asked her.

"No Lucas, I'm talking now," Haley told him with a frown. "Marriage is a serious commitment and it is not to be taken so lightly. Not by you and not by anyone else."

"I know Hales, I know," Lucas said softly. "But-."

"I don't even know why I bother talking to you," Haley continued, cutting him off. "I told you the same thing last time, which was only five months ago. But it obviously made no difference; you didn't listen to me."

"Haley, just relax, you can't be getting stressed like this. Take it easy," Lucas told her gently. He looked into her eyes as he spoke. "This time it's for real. I really love Brooke with all my heart and I will not hurt her this time. It's third time lucky right?"

"I hope you right this time Luke." Haley replied softly.

"You were the one who told me to stop hiding my heart, to decide to go after what I really wanted. So I did, and you'll see that we are going to be together for a very long time, until we are both really old and wrinkly and look like raisins," Lucas told her with a laugh. "And for the record, the last time wasn't my fault; Lindsay left me at the altar because she said that I was in love with Peyton and that my heart was conflicted."

"Well, she was right about the conflicted part," Haley told him with a wry smile.

"Okay, I'm your best friend and I believe you. But you better not hurt Brooke again, because if you do this time, I will personally hunt you down and kick some sense into you. I love you and I just want you to be happy, like I am. And Brooke too."

"Thanks Hales, I love you too. Come on let's go back to the club," Lucas said to her. As he spoke there was a knock at the door. They both laughed as he said. "Come on in! Maybe they did make a line."

"Can I talk to you Lucas?" Peyton asked in an angry tone as she walked into the office. Her face was as angry as her voice.

"Great joke, Luke, good luck," Haley told him in a whisper, before she raised her voice. "Well, I better go back to the "party". I'll leave you two to talk."

"Thanks Haley," Lucas told her gratefully before he turned to Peyton. "Okay Peyton, what is it?"

"What happen to you Luke? Are you insane? Because I can't believe that after all I told you that night, when you came to the studio to told me that you didn't hate me," Peyton demanded in an angry voice. "How come that love that you said you had for me just died?"

"Peyton, first of all, calm down. Secondly, nothing changed with me, I'm the same old Lucas, and I'm not insane. In fact, that night, when I came here, to this very same place where we are now, was to give me closure about us," Lucas replied. "I needed to let you know that it was hard letting you go, and I needed to prove to myself that I had done it. And do you want to know what I found out?"

"I don't care!" Peyton almost yelled.

"I found out that I had really succeed in letting you go, and in fact, I found out that I'm not in love with you anymore," Lucas replied honestly. He paused before he added.

"Actually, I think that I was never really in love with you."

"Come on Lucas, you don't have to hurt me more than what you did out there," Peyton said close to tears. "And don't lie, you wrote a freaking book about me. That has to mean something."

"Actually I first started writing that book right after Brooke left me. If you remember correctly I was still in love with her, and I just kept on writing it while we were together," Lucas told her truthfully. "You were _not_ the trigger. You were not the reason I started it. It was all down to Brooke."

At this point in the conversation, Peyton was crying silently and Lucas just kept on going; he needed to make her see the truth. Outside the office, at the so called party, Brooke was sat alone at a table, taking time to think. Back in the office Lucas was still talking.

"When you said _no_ to my proposal, three years ago, that book took the shape of a love letter to you. But looking back in time, I really don't think that I was ever in love with you."

"Stop Lucas, that's enough," Peyton said in tears. "I don't need to hear you saying that. I can't take it!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to let you know everything. I'm just being honest with you, nothing else. I only came to you because I was heartbroken about the fact that Brooke left me again. You knew that I wanted her back, even though I didn't succeed," Lucas told her. "So I thought about giving that unfinished story between us, on sophomore year, a chance. And I only did it, after Brooke told me, at the championship game, that she was okay with me trying."

"So you are telling me that for two years I was the pity and rebound chick?" she asked bitterly.

"No, Peyton you weren't the pity or the rebound chick," Lucas told her, his voice now angry. "You _were_ important in my life. I just realized that I have never been _in_ love with you that way. I still love you as a friend but that's as far as it goes. Besides, you always show up with that 'I'm in love with you Luke' thing when I've worked things out and realized my heart wants Brooke. Do you happen to have an alarm inside your head that goes off every time I'm happy or trying to be?"

"That's a _really_ awful thing to say Luke and FYI no, I do _not_ have an alarm anywhere in my body," she almost yelled in anger. "I just don't understand it. You're not in love with me, but you're writing a book about me _and_ my car! And then you come out and say that you are so deeply in love with Brooke and you want to marry her."

"Again with the book thing. You are _not_ the comet! It's a book about a guy who _saw_ a comet. You know the things that fly by in space, like Comet Halley jeez!" Lucas said exasperated. He was now visibly upset. "You know what Peyton? You just made me realize something very important. Do you really wanna know who the comet is?"

"Yeah, why not," Peyton said sarcastically. "I can't be worse than the things I've heard already."

"The comet is Brooke Davis," Lucas told her defiantly. "Happy now?"

At his latest admission, Peyton went completely quiet. It was clear to see that she was extremely sad at the revelations. Lucas too stayed quiet after his last outburst and looked at the floor. Peyton looked at him and knew she had to say something.

"Luke, after that silence, and after all you have just said, I think that I've actually started to understand my own feelings," Peyton began slowly. As she continued, her words speeded up and she spoke in a tone that could only be described as sardonic. "I'm no longer in love with you; I just love the idea of you, of us. I'm really sorry for how I approached you tonight. I just hope that you and Brooke work out this time, and that you guys are happy."

"Thanks for the wishes and for finally understand everything, Peyton. I wish you too all the happiness in the world. Let's go, shall we?" Lucas said as they both headed towards the door to go back to the party.

~X~

"Momma?" Jamie asked Haley.

"Yes, Jamie?" Haley replied as she looked at him.

"Is Uncle Lucas really going to marry Aunt Brooke?" he asked in an inquisitive tone.

"I don't know," she replied. "What are you asking me that for?"

"Because Aunt Brooke doesn't look very happy," Jamie replied with a frown. "Is she okay?"

"Jamie's right. She looks like she just walked out of the twilight zone or won the lottery or something." Nathan added as he and Haley laughed.

"Yeah, you guys are right, she doesn't look too good. I'll go check on her," Haley told them both. She got up from her seat and walked over to where Brooke was sat. She placed her hand on her shoulder as she asked. "Hey Brooke, are you ok? You don't look very happy."

"How can I be okay, or happy, after the boy of my dreams, decides to propose to me, after that many years?"

"I don't kno-what? You are still in love with him, aren't you? Brooke, if you are that's great. What are you thinking about huh? What are you waiting for? Go give him your answer."

"I don't know. I think the shock was too much," Brooke replied still in a stunned haze.

"I have to ask him something first. And I need to hear his answer before I can give him mine."

"Haley," Peyton called to Haley as she and Lucas came back into the room. Haley went over to her. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm leaving. See you tomorrow."

"Peyton, why? Come on stay. At the end we're gonna have fun." Haley asked her.

"No, its ok, I'll be fine." Peyton insisted.

While Haley and Peyton were talking, Lucas was still stood in the very same spot he had been in after leaving the office. He looked over at Brooke and the look he gave her showed to anybody looking at him, just how much he loved her.

"Lucas, can you come over here? I need to ask you something, and I want you to be completely honest with me, because I deserve it." Brooke said to him. He was sat by her side in an instant.

"Go ahead Pretty girl," he told her sincerely. He still had the completely in love look on his face. "Anything for you."

"Why do you really want to marry me?" she asked with a slight frown. "Is it because you want the adoption agency to give me a baby faster? Is it out of pity or 'friendship'?"

"No Brooke, I want to marry you because I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you for ever and ever," he replied sincerely. "Until we are really old. For the rest of my life."

"I don't get it Luke," Brooke said as she shook her head. "Why now, why me? Why this after all these years? I just need to know."

"Because now, Brooke, all these years later, I can truly see the person that you are, and that you become. And when Angie came into our lives, I realized that I have always been in love with you, and that all that time, I took you for granted," he told her, putting every emotion he was feeling and had ever felt for her into those words. "You are the best thing in my life Brooke Davis. _You_ inspired me to write my books, you make me want to be a better man, and to be the best that I can be in everything. And I let you go back then without putting up a fight and when I realized that I had done that, I thought it was too late."

"Luke, I just want to tell you that-." Brooke began with tears in her eyes, but Lucas gently cut her off.

"Brooke wait, let me finish what I'm saying and then you can talk. Now, I see that it's never too late when you love. I have all this feeling inside of me, that I was hiding for no reason, and they're all for you pretty girl. I know, deep inside, and it's also easy to see in your eyes, that you still love me," he told her as he looked deep into her eyes so she could see that he truly meant each word he was saying. "And just know that it has _always_ been you Brooke. You are the owner of my heart, my soul and my life. I love you more than life, and I know it's weird to say that, but it's true. My heart races when I'm close to you; every single time. I want to have you next to me everyday, in every special occasion and in every hard time."

Brooke was unable to hold her emotion back any longer. The happy tears were washing down her face and she had that cute little smile on her lips that melted his heart. She felt like she was floating.

"Oh Luke… I do wan-" she began again, but he cut her off once more as he placed his index finger over her lips.

"No, not yet, I have more. Like I said that day at the beach, I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. _You_ are the comet. That book is for you, and about you, and how you make my life full and complete," he told her with nothing but honest emotion in his voice.

"Before you answer me, and I hope you say yes, I have one last surprise, to let you, and everybody else know how I feel and how important you are to me."

Lucas took hold of Brooke's hand and led her to where everybody was gathered. He asked her to stay put and to wait. She watched as he gave Mouth a CD and asked him to play the third track. He then headed back to her and took her hand once more. He held it lovingly in his own as he just looked at her. Then the song began to play, and everyone is overwhelmed by the intensity of the love that Brooke and Lucas have for each other.

"Lucas, this is so wonderful," Brooke said, overcome by intense happiness. "Thanks for making this day the most special day of my life."

"You deserve it," he replied with a happy smile. "So Brooke, what's your answer? Will you marry me?"

Unknown to everybody in the room, there was another guest watching everything unfold. They couldn't see the person because they were hiding. Hiding from everything, everyone, Lucas and more importantly, their own feelings.

"Lucas Scott, I…" Brooke began before she hesitated teasingly. Her hazel eyes sparkled as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Say it… Lindsay?" he said stunned. His eyes were now confused.

"What did you just…?" Brooke trailed off as she turned around. She saw Lindsay stood behind their crowd of friends. They all turned to face her. She stood there felling a little nervous, and said the only thing she could.

"Hi Luke, hi everyone."


	5. Chapter 5

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: CRAXYGIRL54, ARUBAGIRL0926, ESTRELLASKIE, DIANEHERMANS, BJQ, TANYA2BYYOUR21**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY LeeSee - C, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 05 – Past x Future

_**Earlier that afternoon. **_

Luke was on his way home from practice. He was happy with how the season had ended and wanted it to keep getting better. He was also very happy about his plans for that same evening; he would finally let everyone know where his heart led him all his life. He was in his car, off to the C/B store, when he remembered he had forgotten the ring.

He quickly turned his car round and drove back to his house. He hastily parked and ran up to the front door. He went inside and to the place where he had kept the ring safe. He pulled the box out and couldn't resist taking a look at it. He smiled as he envisioned the diamond sitting on Brooke's finger. He placed it carefully into his pocket and was heading towards the door when he was greeted by a pleasant surprise. Karen was walking through the door.

"Hi Ma!" he said wide a wide smile, unable to believe his eyes. He quickly went over to her and enveloped her in a warm hug. "I missed you so much! What are you doing here? Where are Andy and Lily?"

"Hi Lucas, I miss you too. Very, very much," Karen told him as she hugged him back. It had been far too long since she had last seen him. "They're still on the boat and they'll be here later. I just wanted to come earlier to see you, I couldn't wait. So tell me, where have you been all dressed up like that?"

"I've not been yet actually, I'm just going. I was on my way to pick up Brooke. We're going to Tric tonight. Peyton's throwing a party to launch Haley's new record," Lucas explained as they ended their hug. "You should come. Haley would love to see you there."

"I would love to. But I'm tired from the trip, but I'll try show up okay?" Karen promised him. She then turned a serious before she carried on. "So, what's going on between you and Brooke? Just remember that you've already put that girl through enough already. The last thing she needs is you to do it again."

"Ma, everything is ok between us, don't worry," Lucas assured her as he saw the time. "I gotta go mom. I love that you're back. See you later okay?"

"It's good to be back. It's been far too long," Karen replied with a smile. "Tell Brooke I said hi, and that I'll pass by the store tomorrow to talk to her."

"Okay ma. Bye." Lucas called as he raced out of the door.

~X~

Later that evening, while everyone was still at the party; Karen was at home with Andy and Lily. She felt bad for not going to the party and supporting Haley, but she just wanted to have a lazy Thursday evening, doing exactly nothing. The travelling had taken it out of her. When Andy sat next to her, after putting Lily in bed, they started to watch a movie and were sipping on some red wine, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Karen asked as she picked up the receiver.

"_Hi, it's Lindsay. Who is this?_" the voice at the other end said.

"Hi Lindsay, its Karen," Karen told her. "Can I help you?

"_Hi Karen, how are you doing_," Lindsay asked politely. "_And Andy and Lily_?"

"We're doing great. We just arrived this afternoon, so we're a little bit tired," Karen said in a weary voice. "What about you? Is everything okay?"

"_That's good to hear. I'm okay. I have tons of work right now_," Lindsay told her_. "Speaking of work, is Lucas there_?"

"I'm sorry but he is not home," Karen told her apologetically. "He went to a party with Brooke. I'll let him know that you called and get him to call you back if you want."

"_Can you tell me where he is? Because I need to talk to him about his book. It's important_." Lindsay told her.

"He's at Tric," Karen replied. "At least I think he might still be there."

"_Thanks Karen. Have a good night_." Lindsay said.

"You're welcome. Good night Lindsay." Karen replied as they ended the call.

~X~

"Lucas, what is she doing here?" Brooke asked him uncertainly as she looked over at Lindsay who was still stood behind their friends at Tric.

"I don't know Brooke. I'm as surprised as you and everyone else here." He replied.

They were both talking in whispers so their friends wouldn't hear. He just hoped that Lindsay wasn't here to cause any trouble. And he thought her timing was terrible. The song was still playing, but no one was listening to it. Lindsay knew what was going on but she pretended not to.

"Hi everyone," she greeted as she looked around at them. "So, what's going on here?"

"Hey, Luke just asked-" Skills began to answer, but Lucas cut him off.

"It's the launch party for Haley's record." Lucas said hastily.

"Yeah that too," Skills said annoyed at being cut off. "But it's also the night that Lucas proposed to his lady, Brooke Davis. She still hasn't answered yet."

"Thanks' for sharing Skills!" Brooke said as her eyes almost fell out of her head.

"Wow, so it's a busy night then?" Lindsay asked with a slight smile before she turned serious. "Can I talk to you for a sec Luke? In private."

"Sure, I'll be right back Pretty Girl," Lucas replied as he looked into Brooke's eyes. He and Lindsay began to head towards the office. As he passed Haley, Lucas whispered. "Should we start another line?"

While Lucas was heading to the office with Lindsay, Brooke went over to talk to Haley. She was sitting down with Jamie, and he had his head on her lap and was fast asleep. Brooke sat down beside her.

"What do you think she is doing here?" Brooke asked Haley in a worried tone.

"I don't know. I don't even know how she knew that we were here," Haley told her. She could tell Brooke was unnerved by Lindsay's appearance. "But you have nothing to worry about."

"Do you really think so?" Brooke asked her hopefully.

"Brooke, after all he told you and after that song, yes," Haley assured her. "Can you tell me what your answer is?"

"Of course not Tutor Wife," Brooke replied with a smile. "But I think that you're right. I can and have to start trusting Lucas again."

~X~

"First of all, hi," Lucas began as he and Lindsay stood uncomfortably in the office. He felt awkward as he looked at her. "Second of all, how did you even know I was here?"

"Hi," Lindsay replied. "I called your house and your mom told me that you were here."

"How can I help you?" Lucas asked wanting to get this over with as soon as possible so he could get back to Brooke.

"I came here to talk to you about your book, because I sent e-mails and called you a couple of times but had no answer." Lindsay told him.

"Sorry, but I've been helping Brooke and I'm pushing more and more with coaching the Ravens so I've not really had chance." Lucas explained.

"I just wanted to let you know that the book is about to be released and we have to schedule the signings and where you're going this time," Lindsay told him. "But, now there is something else I want to ask you."

"Sure," Lucas replied a little hesitantly. "How long have you been here?"

"I heard you proposing to Brooke," Lindsay admitted. She then continued, speaking in a sad but calm voice. "How long have you been in love with her? Were you in love with her while writing a book about Peyton and while we were together?"

"I'm sorry Lindsay. In the past five months, starting when you gave me the key back, after Jamie's birthday party, Brooke and I got closer and closer everyday because of Angie," Lucas began to explain. "I was missing you, but when I was with her, I had no more pain in me. I just had peace and happiness and it felt really good."

"How come you didn't tell me anything when I came back to tell that your book was done. You asked me if I missed you, why?" Lindsay asked. "And that dedication, I thought that you had sent me a sign."

"I didn't tell you anything because I myself didn't know it yet. I was refusing to see it. I have been in love with her forever, but I didn't want to see it. And I thought that she had moved on," Lucas explained. "And that dedication was for me. Just for me, nobody else."

"But, that book, _The Comet_ was about Peyton, how-" Lindsay began to ask, but Lucas cut her off.

"The comet was a comet. But the book was about how I felt seeing Brooke again, and until a few hours ago, I didn't know that. Lindsay, I loved you and I enjoyed being with you, but I can't help it," Lucas explained truthfully. "Brooke is the right girl for me. As you said, we need more than love to build a marriage. Brooke and I have more than what is needed for that."

"Luke, I won't stand here and lie to you. I'm sad. I loved you very much, I still do. But deep down inside I knew that your past would come back and put an end to our future. I'm not mad and I don't hate you or Brooke. It will be hard for a while, but I only want you to be happy." Lindsay told him as she cried. She wasn't angry she just felt a deep sadness.

"I always knew you were special. This is probably not the time for this, but I would like to have you as my friend, whenever you're ready for that. Thanks, for everything." Lucas told her.

"Thank you for never lying to me and for deciding how your life will be. You should go back to Brooke; you still have to hear her answer. I'll be right out. And FYI, not right now, but I do want us to be friends. Now go!" Lindsay told him with a sad smile. Lucas gently kissed her on the forehead before he headed out of the office door.

~X~

"That conversation was going on forever. What happened?" Brooke asked as Lucas came up to her and Haley.

"Where is she Luke?" Haley asked curious. "What did she want?"

"I was telling her what I told Brooke and all of you tonight. How I feel now and how my heart feels. She wasn't happy, but she understood me." Lucas answered truthfully.

"I should go and see her. Can you stay with Jamie for me Luke?" Haley said as she went to move Jamie's head from her lap.

"No Haley, I'll go," Brooke said as she stood. "I think that we need to have a talk, a really good one."

"Brooke, don't." Lucas pleaded.

"It's okay Luke," Brooke reassured him. "I'm not going to do anything that I might regret later."

"Don't worry Luke. They really need to do this." Haley assured him. Lucas decided to trust his friend and the love of his life and he sat in the seat Brooke had just vacated.

Lindsay was just on her way out of the office when Brooke reached her and asked if they could talk. Lindsay looked at her and seemed a little scared and nervous of what Brooke would say or do, but she headed back into the office, and was followed by Brooke.

"I want you to know that I was as surprised as you probably were," Brooke began. "I did nothing to make him do that. I would never betray you or anybody else, not after what I've been through, because I know how much it hurts. I had no idea about the books."

"Brooke, it's okay. Luke and I cleared it all, I'm not mad or hurt, because nobody betrayed me. It just didn't work out between us. I just want Luke to be happy," Lindsay told her. "And yes, it's your fault that Lucas drove down that road."

"What do you mean by that?" Brooke asked in an angry tone. "How dare you have the-"

"Relax Brooke," Lindsay said, cutting her off. "It's your fault that he started to write those wonderful lines. It's your fault that he's a good man. It's your fault that he is who he is today. You were always the reason why he did all he did, even if nobody knew that. It's really okay Brooke. I just want you guys to be happy."

"Lindsay, thank you. I never thought that I would hear that from you, but I appreciate it," Brooke said sincerely. Her eyes were filled with tears. "I know that this might not be the time, but I want us to be friends."

"You and Luke are really meant for each other. I do want us to be friends, but not yet, and I promise that I'll be back when I'm ready," Lindsay told her with a smile. "Now get out of here and go tell the man that you love what you want. I'll be right behind you."

~X~

Lucas looked up as he heard the office door open. He watched as he saw Brooke and Lindsay come back out. He couldn't help himself as he found his feet carrying him over to the petite brunette. He had a worried expression on his face, yet his demeanour was calm. He was happy to see the Brooke and Lindsay showed no signs of any animosity between them.

"Brooke, is everything okay?" Lucas asked as he looked between the two of them.

"Yes, everything's fine Broody." She told him with a smile as she glanced at Lindsay.

Mouth chose that time to run to the music station and turn on the song that Lucas had brought once again. He thought that now was the time to really hear it and enjoy the moment.

As soon as the music started, Brooke grabbed Lucas' hands and led him to the dance floor where they began to dance. She moved her lips to his ear and finally whispered her answer to him. Lucas couldn't believe what he had heard. He let go of her instantly, and just stared at Brooke in shock.

The club felt silent again. Everybody wondered what Brooke did or didn't say. The night was going to be longer than anyone could have predicted, especially Lucas.


	6. Chapter 6

**HERE IS AN EXCEPTION TO MY ONLY ONE WEEK UPDATE... AN EARLY UPDATE SINCE I WAS ASHAMED TO LEAVE YOU GUYS WITH THAT CH.5 FINALE AND SINCE I DON´T WANT BLOOD ON MY HANDS HERE YOU GO.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: ARUBAGIRL0926, DIANEHERMANS, CRAXYGIRL54, APOCALYPS24, CRAZZIIELYLMEG14**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY LeeSee - C, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT .SO KUDDOS TO HER.**

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 06 – Finally an Answer

_Flashback of Thursday Evening_

As soon as the music started, Brooke grabbed Lucas' hands and led him to the dance floor where they began to dance. She moved her lips to his ear and finally whispered her answer to him.

"Well, before I give you my final answer, there is someone I need to talk to first. I'm pretty sure that this person will agree with what I have to tell you. So, meet me tomorrow at eight p.m. at my place, and I'll have your answer."

Lucas couldn't believe what he had heard. He let go of her instantly, and just stared at Brooke in shock. The club felt silent again. Everybody wondered what Brooke did or didn't say. The night was going to be longer than anyone could have predicted, especially Lucas.

The party was now officially over. They all said good night to each other before they left. Brooke gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek and said.

"I'll be waiting for you, don't be late. I'll have your answer with me!" Brooke told him with a smile and a wink.

"Brooke, please, what are you doing?" Lucas pleaded with her. "I need your answer."

"Don't worry Broody. You'll have an answer. Tomorrow at eight. Goodnight Lucas. Bye everyone. Hales, congratulations, you deserve it, Tutor Wife!" Brooke said before she gave Haley a hug and kissed Jamie's forehead.

"Bye Brooke," Lucas said a little sadly. He turned to Haley. "Hey Haley. What have I done wrong? Why is she doing this?"

"Lucas, it doesn't even look like you know Brooke with you asking that," Haley told him with a reassuring friendly smile. "She is totally into you. Go home and relax, everything will be fine."

"Okay if you say so. Goodnight Hales, bye Nate." Lucas called as he gave his brother a wave.

~X~

"This morning is pretty slow, isn't it Millie." Brooke asked her the next morning at the store.

"Yes, it definitely is," Millie replied in agreement. "Maybe because it's the beginning of summer."

"Maybe, Millie," Brooke mumbled as she thought. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what do you need?" Millie asked her.

"Would you mind taking an inventory of the bags and stuff that we have here behind the counter? If we're out of things can you order more to replenish it?" Brooke asked a little distracted.

"Sure, no problem." Millie replied as she headed behind the counter. She knelt down behind so she could begin her counts. Both she and Brooke heard the door go as someone came into the store.

"I'll be right with you in a second," Brooke called to the customer. "Millie, please remind me to get out of here earlier today because I have to call Karen. There's something very important that I need to discuss with her."

"I think that won't be necessary." The customer said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, Karen you're here. It's so great to see you!" Brooke said excitedly as she turned round and saw her.

"Yeah I'm here," Karen replied with a wide smile. "Didn't Lucas tell you that I was coming here today?"

"No he didn't," Brooke answered as she hurried to hug her. "How are you? When did you get back? How did you know that I wanted to talk to you?"

"That's too many questions at once. Let's go in parts," Karen said with a laugh as she returned Brooke's hug. "I'm doing great, we arrived yesterday afternoon. I saw Lucas before the party, and he was so handsome. I didn't know that you wanted to talk to me; I want to talk to you."

"So, if you arrived yesterday afternoon, how come you guys didn't go to the party last night?" Brooke asked her as they walked over to the sofa Brooke had in the main part of the store and sat down. "Some very important things happened, and I need to talk to you about them."

"We were exhausted from the trip so we decided to stay in the house, but I told Lucas that I would come by and see you today," Karen explained. "What happened last night?"

"Karen wait a second," Brooke said quietly before she spoke in a louder tone. "Millie since its slow here today, you can take the morning off. I'll see you in the afternoon."

"Are you sure?" Millie asked as she stood from behind the counter. Brooke nodded and Millie quickly grabbed her purse. "Thanks Brooke. Call me if you need anything. See you later."

"What happened? What is so important that you had to give her the morning off? What's going on Brooke?" Karen asked once Millie had gone out of the door.

"Karen, something _huge_ happened yesterday," Brooke said smiling. "Something that I would never, in a million years thought would or could happen."

"What?" Karen asked with a concerned frown. "Enough with the mystery already, you're making me nervous."

"Lucas proposed to me. And by the way Haley's pregnant again but who is counting, right?" Brooke said hurriedly. She laughed a little nervously when she had finished.

"What?" Karen asked stunned. "Let me know if I heard that correctly. You're telling me that my son, Lucas asked you to marry him?"

"Yep." Brooke told her with another smile.

"How did that happen?" Karen asked incredulously.

"It was totally out of the blue. He started with this big speech about love, and then he said that he had figured out what he wanted; what his heart wanted. It was me," Brooke said in a stunned tone. "That he loves me with all his heart and he wanted to be with me forever and ever, until we were really old."

"Keep on going Brooke, because knowing my son like I do, he didn't stop there!" Karen said with a laugh.

"Okay. He said that he took me for granted all this years, that I was the best thing in his life. That his heart races every time I'm next to him." Brooke said in a dreamy tone as she placed her hand over her heart. She looked at Karen and she could see that Brooke was completely in love with Lucas.

"Come on, keep talking. I know there is more to say." Karen said with a soft smile.

"He also said that I was his comet and that the last book was about me. The last two things he said were that I make his life full and complete and that it was always me." Brooke said smiling happily.

"Brooke, I'm so happy for you!" Karen said with a genuinely happy laugh as she took hold of Brooke's other hand.

"Aren't you surprised?" Brooke asked her stunned. "I know I was very surprised. In fact I was shocked actually."

"No, not even a bit," Karen told her. "Do you wanna know why?"

"Why?" Brooke said in a timid tone. She had a slightly confused look on her face.

"Because I knew it. I always knew it."

"Did he tell you this before?" Brooke asked curious.

"No, but I know my son more than he thinks I do. But I couldn't tell this to him. These are things that we can only figure out by ourselves, that's why I never said a thing," Karen told her gently. "But I knew he would find his true love eventually. So, what was your answer?"

"I haven't given him one yet. I needed to talk to you first." Brooke admitted.

"About what?"

"About all of this. I don't know what to do or what to think. I'm confused and a little bit afraid to open up to him again and I'm scared," Brooke admitted. "I need some advice or guidance, and you're like a mom to me. So that's why I needed to talk to you first."

"Okay. I understand what might be going on in there and in there," Karen replied as she pointed to Brooke's head and then her heart. "But answer me this and be honest. Do you love my son? I think I know that answer already but I'll let you tell me."

"I love him, I always have," Brooke answered as Karen smiled. "I never stopped loving him. I know that he's the one for me."

"See, I already knew that, you two were made for each other," Karen said with a laugh. "So, what's stopping you?"

"Peyton," Brooke said before thinking. "I mean Peyton's feelings. She might think that I did something to steal him back from her again."

"Look, Brooke, hear me out. It's more than okay to be a good friend. What is not okay is when you put feelings of others in front of your own feelings. That is not healthy and I know for a fact that, this is what you've been doing all this years." Karen told her.

"How did you know that?" Brooke asked as her eyes went wide.

"Brooke, I know you very well too. Do you remember that you lived with me for almost three months?" Karen reminded her with a slight laugh. "And besides, I never told you that, but I see a little bit of myself in you. Please, stop doing that. Stop putting yourself down because of others, pay attention to your feelings. Peyton is a grown woman, she will get over it, and if she doesn't, she might not be the friend that you thought she was."

"Seriously?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Seriously, Brooke. I have one more secret to tell you," Karen said. "You never lost him. But, let's go back to the proposal. The bottom line is do you wanna marry my son?"

"More than anything in this whole wide world." Brooke told her honestly.

"See, there is you answer right there." Karen said with a proud smile.

"Thanks, Karen. Talking to you had made everything much clearer and made me feel really good."

"Would my future daughter-in-law consider stopping by the house later? Karen asked smiling.

"I don't know, I have this thing later," Brooke said as she smiled. "There's a very important man, who's a novelist, waiting for some sort of answer from me. I'm sorry, future mother-in-law. Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay, that's more important anyway," Karen told her with yet another laugh. She was happy for Brooke. And Lucas. "I'm so happy for you Brooke. Welcome to my family! And I know it might be early, but I do hope that the two of you give me lots of grandkids."

Karen stood as she finished speaking and winked at Brooke. Brooke stood too and began to speak again.

"Yeah, it's probably a little early, but, I think we can work on that," Brooke replied winking back. "Thank you so much Karen, I'm happy to have you and Luke."

Brooke and Karen shared another hug before Karen left the store and went back home. Karen couldn't keep the smile and dreamy look from her face. She was truthfully happy. At the store, Brooke called Millicent and told her that there was a change of plans. She then explained the reason why.

"I'm sorry I made you comeback so quickly, but I have a lot to do for tonight." Brooke told Millie as she walked into the store.

"That's okay Brooke. Go and be happy!" Millie told her genuinely as she hugged her.

~X~

That night at Brooke's house, Brooke had prepared everything perfectly. Brooke had dimmed the living/dining area lights to create a very romantic, seductive atmosphere. She had even set the table for dinner and had lots of candles and flowers around the room. It gave the room a more romantic feeling.

At exactly eight p.m. Brooke's door bell rang. Brooke checked her reflection one last time before she headed over to answer it. She was dressed very elegantly, yet she knew she looked sexy too. She opened the door and revealed Lucas.

"Hello Lucas Scott, come on in!" she said with a smile as his eyes raked over her. It was clear to see that he liked what he saw.

"Good evening, Pretty Girl," he greeted in response before he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He went into the house and looked around at the living area. "I love what you did with this place. It's very romantic."

"Thanks, it's great, I know," Brooke said as she closed the door. She then followed him further into the room. "But, don't you have something that you want to ask me, Luke?"

"In fact I do Brooke Davis. Come here." He told her as he took hold of her hand and led her over to the couch, where he sat her down.

"The couch, so naughty." Brooke said with a sexy laugh as she kinked her eyebrow at him.

As soon as Brooke was sat on the couch, Lucas got down on one knee. He put his hand into his suit pocket and pulled out the little black velvet box. He opened it and showed the stunning ring to Brooke.

"Will you marry me Pretty Girl?" he asked her as he gazed into her hazel eyes. His own were full of love and they mirrored what was in hers.

"Yes boyfriend, I'll marry you." Brooke replied. Her eyes took on another kind of shine as they filled with happy tears.

"Pretty Girl, you just made me the happiest man on the face of the earth." Lucas said with a smile as he placed the ring in its rightful place; the ring finger of her left hand.

As Lucas was putting the ring on her finger, they began to slowly move towards each other, gradually becoming closer and closer. Their lips were barely millimetres away from the others.

"I'm glad that I said yes," Brooke said suddenly, as she looked into his eyes. She then brought her lips to his and they shared a deeply passionate, loving kiss before separating. "Now let's eat, shall we?"

"Did you cook dinner?" Lucas asked with a playful smile. "Oh my god. Okay, before we start I have to check it with the FDA and the Poisoning Control Centre or should we get going to Tree Hill Hospital?"

Lucas laughed at his own teasing before he kissed her on the cheek. Brooke looked at him and shook her head, but she had a playful smile of her own on her face.

"Silly boy. You're so _not_ funny," she replied as she led him to the dining table. "FYI, I have improved a lot in these past years. So, sit down and eat."

After dinner, that he admitted was actually really good, Lucas got up from the table to give her one more surprise.

"Where are you going, fiancé?" Brooke asked him curiously.

"I have one more surprise for you." He told her cryptically.

"Well, I see you are full of surprises tonight," Brooke said with a genuinely happy laugh. "You're gonna spoil me. Not that I mind. A girl can never be spoiled too much by the man she loves. What is it?"

Brooke watched as Lucas went behind her kitchen counter to where she had a music system. He found a CD and placed it into the machine. The sounds of Frank Sinatra's _The Way You Look Tonight_ drifted softly from the speakers. He came out from the counter and headed towards the woman of his dreams.

"May I have the honour to have this dance, my Pretty Girl?"

"Of course, my wonderful fiancé!" Brooke replied happily.

Lucas took hold of her hands and pulled her to him. His body was flush against hers and the danced cheek to cheek to the song. Both listened to the lyrics with happy smiles on their faces.

"Let's just go to bed." Brooke suggested with a cute little wink once the music had ended.

"Okay, there's nothing else that I want more with you. I want to hold you really tight next to me. Like in senior year when we got back together and spent the whole night sleeping and holding each other. Do you remember?" he asked her as he gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"Yes, I remember." She replied quietly as she got lost in his gaze.

"And I woke you up kissing you on the neck and I gave you a really long Eskimo kiss," Lucas continued in a quiet, seductive voice. "Well, I plan to do the exact same thing tonight."

"I love the sound of that and I also remember that, the very next morning you left me to help Peyton find her mother. Are you gonna do the exact same thing tomorrow?" she asked in a fake angry voice.

"No, I won't. I promise," he replied with a soft laugh. "Like I said I plan to stay all morning cuddling you, holding you really tight next to me and giving you lots and lots of kisses, and never letting you go again."

"That sounds like an amazing plan, I can't wait," Brooke told him as she kinked her eyebrow. "I may even cut work tomorrow."

"I recommend you to do that." Lucas replied with another happy laugh.

"Let's go to bed Luke," Brooke said in between placing kisses on his lips. She began to lead him in the direction of the bedroom. "I love you Lucas."

"I love you too, very much." Lucas murmured in response as they fell onto the bed in a tangled heap.

They began to kiss deeper and more passionate as hands began to wander. In a matter of moments, clothes were beginning to fall to the wooden floor in crumpled piles.

~X~

"Come on Nate, you can do it." Q called to Nathan as they practised together in the gym at Tree Hill High.

"Yeah daddy, do it like yesterday." Jamie called encouragingly to his father.

"I'm trying." Nathan said between pants. They had been training for a while now and Nathan knew it was almost time for him to take a well earned break.

"Try harder, Nathan Scott," Q taunted as he bounced the ball towards Nathan. "Which way am I going to go eh? Which way? Right, left."

"Damn it." Nathan groaned in frustration as he went for the ball and missed completely. Q had been too fast.

"Nice try, but you've missed. Me two points, you zero." Q taunted again.

"Thanks for embarrassing in front of my son for the hundredth time." Nathan said to him with a laugh.

"Nate you can do better than this," Q told him honestly. "I saw that spark yesterday."

"Yeah, daddy Q is right. Remember, just do like we did the first time you dunked again, that night was great!" Jamie said as he smiled up at Nathan.

"I guess today is not my day." Nathan said with a sigh.

"You can't say that, we improved so much in these three months, you even got an agent," Q told him. "Come on, try again, and better this time."

As Q spoke, Haley came into the gym to watch Nathan practice. She looked over at him and admired his sweaty form. She looked over him appreciatively as she headed over to where Jamie was now sitting.

"Hi, baby. How is daddy doing today?" she asked as she sat.

"Hi, momma. Daddy is doing really bad today." Jamie told her as he gave her a funny look. It was then that Nathan and Q realized that Haley had joined them.

"Hi, Mrs. Scott." Q called over.

"Hi, Quentin." Haley called back.

"Hi, honey." Nathan greeted with a warm loving smile.

"Hi, sweetie. I came to see your practice and to see all this wonderful moves that I've being hearing so much about." Haley said with an amused smile on her face.

"Let's try again Nate, come on. This time you have to do better, I mean, the lady is here," Q said as he winked at Nathan and pointed in Haley's direction. "Here's the ball."

"You think you know what I am going to do next, but you don't," Nathan taunted. He made an unexpected, amazing turn that left Q looking like a complete novice, before he performed an impressive dunk. "Wow that feels good! How do you like _that_ Q?"

"Awesome dunk daddy." Jamie said happily as he ran up to Nathan and jumped into his arms.

"Way to go babe!" Haley said impressed as she too went over to Nathan and hugged him before kissing him lovingly. "Like Jamie said, awesome dunk. I just saw the Nathan Scott that I know."

"Thanks, Jim Jam," Nathan said to Jamie as he ruffled his hair, before turning to his wife. "Thanks, honey that basket was for you."

"By the way daddy, did you know that you stink when you are wet?" Jamie asked with a laugh as he pulled a disgusted face. Nathan put him down on the floor and Jamie moved his hand in front of his nose in a wave as if to move the smell away.

"Yes son, I know." Nathan chuckled in response as Jamie and Haley went back over to where they had been sat.

"Way to go Mr. Nathan Scott." Q said dramatically.

"Thanks, Q." Nathan beamed.

"Maybe you need Mrs. Scott to be here every day for practice." Q teased with a hearty laugh.

"Funny, Q. Let's start again." Nathan said as he shook his head. As they were about to start, a familiar voice echoed across the gym.

"Someone told me that the best player of the Ravens was trying to make a comeback and I couldn't believe it, I needed to see it for myself." Everybody turned around to see who it was.

"Oh, my god," Haley said with a surprised expression. "Coach Whitey, is that really you?"

"The same flesh and blood that you saw the last time we were all here together Haley." Whitey told her with a laugh.

"That's good to know. Welcome back coach." Haley replied with a laugh of her own.

"Coach Whitey, good to see you in here again. How are you?" Nathan asked. His expression and surprise matched Haley's.

"I'm good, happy to be here again. Nothing's changed, there are still the same old people with the same old problems going around," Whitey chuckled "That's a pretty amazing dunk you did earlier. Just like the ones I used to see you do with that old 23 Ravens jersey."

"Thanks, coach. That means a lot to me." Nathan said with a genuine smile.

"Don't mention. It's good to see that the good old Nathan Scott is coming back slowly," Whitey said as he saw Jamie. "Who is this little boy? Jamie?"

"Yes, this is him." Haley said proudly.

"Boy, you've grown a lot. You look a lot with your Uncle Lucas, you know that?" Whitey asked with another chuckle.

"I'm five years old." Jamie announced with a huge smile on his little face.

"Well, congratulations on that." Whitey told him as he smiled in return.

"Coach Whitey, I want to introduce you to this great Ravens player. Although his attitude it's not always what is expected from a Raven," Nathan said with a knowing laugh. "This is Quentin Fields."

"Pleasure to meeting you, Mr. Whitey." Q said with a grin.

"Its Coach Whitey son and the pleasure is all mine. You must be one amazing player in order to be in Nathan Scott's good side."

"Thanks Coach Whitey." Q said as he smiled proudly.

"Well, I already saw what I wanted. I'm going to go now." Whitey said as he turned to leave.

"Coach, please stay for the rest of the practice. Haley and I will be honoured to have you in our home tonight or any other. Stay and have dinner with us." Nathan asked.

"Well, I guess I could do that. Thanks son." Whitey replied as he smiled happily and went over to sit with Haley and Jamie.

~X~

The next morning at Brooke's house, Brooke and Lucas were fast asleep wrapped in each other's embrace. Peyton wasn't home as she had been sleeping at a hotel since the night of Haley's record launch party. It was just after ten a.m. when a figure opened the front door.

The person crept into the house almost silently. The closed the front door behind them with a quiet click. Moving silently so that nobody would be alerted to their presences, the figure moved further into the living area.

They looked around at the flowers littering the place, the dinner plates that were still on the table and the candles that had now been extinguished as there was nothing left to burn. Their eyes then fell on the small black velvet box that was sat on the coffee table. The figure realized there would only be once place to look; Brooke's room.

They carefully headed over to the bedroom door and quietly opened it. As soon as the door opened, the person could see Brooke and Lucas led together under the covers. Brooke was snuggled up to Lucas with her head resting on his naked torso. His arms were around her holding her tightly to him. Both had a happy, content look on their face and Brooke's left hand rested on his chest, showing the stunning diamond on her hand off to perfection. The morning sunlight glinted off it making it hard to miss.

The figure was taken by surprise at the sight before them. It was the last thing that they had been expecting. Especially the new addition to Brooke's jewellery collection. The figure quietly moved towards the bed, taking care not to make a noise. Once the figure was at the side of the bed, they bent so that their face was as close to Brooke's as it could be without actually touching.

"Brooke Penelope Davis! What is this? What in the world do you think you are doing?" the person demanded.

"Mother?" Brooke asked shocked as she opened her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: DIANEHERMANS, CRAXYGIRL54, ARUBAGIRL0926, TANYA2BYYOUR21, SHARRON51.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY LeeSee - C, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT . SO KUDDOS TO HER.**

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 07 – A new day has come

"Yes, of course it's me. Who did you expect, the Queen of England?" Victoria scoffed at Brooke.

"No, but I certainly did not expect you. What are you doing in my house?" Brooke asked as she woke Lucas up.

"I'll do the questions here. What is going on? What is this half dead town boy doing in your bed?" Victoria demanded.

"First of all, Lucas is my fiancé, so do _not_ talk about him like hat. Second this is _my_ house, and I'll ask the questions. And finally, get out of my bedroom; I'll be in the living room in ten minutes." Brooke told Victoria sternly.

Victoria looked angry but walked out of the bedroom without saying anything further. She slammed the door loudly behind her as she stomped towards the lounge area. She practically threw herself onto the sofa and sat there impatiently waiting on Brooke to emerge from the bedroom.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Lucas was just as confused as Brooke was, but it didn't stop him from trying to reassure her that everything was going to turn out fine.

"It's unbelievable. Why can't she leave me alone? She has no business here, I fired her! What does she want? Money, her job back, oh wait, to _finally_ be my mom?" Brooke ranted in an extremely sarcastic and angry tone.

"Hey, Brooke, look at me, just relax," Lucas said as he stood in front of Brooke and placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her annoyed pacing. He looked deep in her eyes as he said. "She can't control you anymore. She can't tell you what to do. Remember that she told you that you would never be able to have your own company, now you carry it by yourself, and very well I should say. Remember that she said that you would be a horrible mom; you proved her wrong once again. You're better than her Brooke. And I'll be here with you, all the time."

"Yeah, you're right," Brooke said as her heart melted with each of his words. She smiled lovingly at him. "Thanks, I love you."

Fifteen minutes later, Lucas and Brooke were in the living room. Both were looking at Victoria and waiting for an explanation as to why she had barged in on them the way she had.

"So, are you gonna tell me what is going on here or will I have to send you back to New York?" Victoria asked Brooke icily.

"You do not deserve to know it, but Lucas and I are engaged," Brooke told her in a stern, angry tone. "Now please, go away, you are not welcome here. And you can _not_ send me back to New York."

"You have got to be kidding," Victoria said with an exasperated sigh. "What did you see on this medioc-?"

"Excuse me, but you heard her, please, go away." Lucas told her in an angry tone. He couldn't believe the way Victoria spoke to Brooke.

"No, _you_ better go away. She is _my_ daughter and I know what is best for her. She only is where she is because of me," Victoria said in the same tone he had used. "_You_ are only taking advantage of her, like Peyton and all of your vampire friends. Brooke, you have too much to lose."

"Lucas is the one guy I'm willing to lose it all for. And the only one that took advantage of me all these years was you," Brooke almost yelled as she walked towards the front door and pulled it open. "Now please, get out of _my_ house and don't even bother coming back. You have nothing to do here."

Victoria had nothing else to say right at that moment. Well nothing she wanted Brooke to hear anyway. She left the house thinking that Brooke would definitely regret doing this sometime in the future.

Brooke closed the door and headed back towards the sofa. Lucas gathered her into his arms and held her in a loving, comforting hug. At that very moment, Peyton walked through the front door and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight. She thought about walking out, but decided against it. She knew she would have to face them at some point.

"Morning room-mate. How was your night?" Peyton asked, making her presence known.

"Oh, hi," Brooke replied as she moved out of Lucas' embrace. She felt a little uncomfortable at Peyton witnessing their hug. "It was good."

"Morning Peyton." Lucas greeted. He too felt a little awkward.

"Morning. Well, I'm going to my room, don't let me stop you," Peyton said as she began to head towards her bedroom door. Her voice then took on an ironic tone as she said. "You guys look so cute together."

"Thanks," Brooke replied, not missing the tone of her voice. Peyton continued towards her room as Brooke turned back to Lucas. "We should get out of here. Maybe we can stop by your house; your mom is probably waiting for us. And she probably wants to see this huge rock that's on my finger."

"Great idea," Lucas told her with a huge smile. He kissed her passionately before he said. "By the way, you look stunning!"

~X~

Haley and Nathan were really tired. Thursday night had gone on longer than what they had predicted and because Jamie had fallen asleep earlier than he normally would. He had been up a lot earlier too. He had woken them both up before their alarms had gone off, by jumping up and down on their bed. The upside was he had been ready for school in plenty of time.

On Friday evening, at around eight p.m. Nathan and Jamie headed off to the gym at the high school. When they arrived, they found Whitey there again. He sat on the bleachers and watched Nathan practice. Jamie even showed him some of his own moves.

That night felt like a trip down memory lane for both Nathan and Whitey as they talked about old times when Nathan was having a short break. Jamie was having the time of his life hearing the stories. Before they realized it, it was just after mid-night. Nathan was surprised that Jamie was still awake and that he hadn't received a call from Haley. They said goodbye and went their separate ways and Whitey assured them that he would be back.

~X~

On Saturday morning, Nathan got up early to make breakfast for them all while Haley was taking a shower and getting ready to go to the studio. Nathan however would go to the gym for some more practice. As they ate breakfast, they decided to stop by Luke's place to see if he would watch Jamie. Jamie was thrilled at the opportunity to spend some time with his Uncle.

Just before ten a.m. they arrived outside his house. They went up to the front door and Haley knocked loudly as she found it was locked.

"Come on Luke, it is not that early. Open the door." She called after the third knock. The door finally opened and Haley was shocked by who she saw.

"Lucas isn't here, but would you like to come in?" Karen asked with a smile. She opened her arms to hug Haley, who was stood there with a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh My God," Haley managed as she hugged her. "Karen."

"It's so good to see you! I missed you, all of you. Come on in. Lucas isn't home because he spent the night at Brooke's." Karen told Haley with a wink.

"Hi Aunt Karen can I go play with Lily?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"Hi Jamie, yes you can, but I want a hug first." Karen told him. He eagerly hugged her before he ran off in search of Lily."

"So, what about Lucas and Brooke? Did she say yes to him?" Haley asked eagerly.

"Yes, I'm now, officially the future Mrs. Lucas Scott," a familiar voice said as Brooke and Lucas appeared at the doorway. "And you Haley James Scott are officially my maid of honour."

"Well I completely accept that proposition Brooke," Haley said with a smile as she hugged Brooke tightly. "Congratulations Tigger."

Brooke and Lucas were bombarded with a torrent of hugs, kisses and congratulations from Karen, Andy, Nathan and Haley. They both couldn't keep the happy smiles from lighting up their faces.

"We should have a breakfast party, let's celebrate!" Karen said happily as she ushered everyone into the house and closed the door. "I'm so happy for you both. Lucas, could you imagine our family turning out to be this big?"

"No Ma, not really," Lucas replied with a laugh as he remembered the times that it was just him, Karen and Keith. "But I'm enjoying it that way."

"Well, I'm glad I'm part of it! Tutor Wife, we're going to be related." Brooke practically squealed as she hugged Haley again.

"Yeah Brooke, I guess we will." Haley beamed as she thought and returned the enthusiastic hug.

Brooke and Haley were helping Karen set the table, while the guys were in the living room with Jamie and Lily. It was the perfect family reunion on a Saturday morning. Karen had never seen her house this full and this happy. She was taking it all in with a huge smile on her face.

At the table, Karen was sat next to Andy, Nathan was sat next to Haley and Lucas was sat next to Brooke. Jamie and Lily sat in the other two chairs. They were catching up on events when all of a sudden Haley began to laugh.

"What's so funny Hales?" Brooke asked curious.

"Nothing, it is just funny how things turned out to be," Haley replied as she began to get her giggles under control. "It is just like I imagined, except for the part that I would be expecting my second child."

"Speaking of it, do you know the sex of the baby?" Karen asked curious.

"No, we decided that it should be a surprise this time. Besides, the godparents will buy everything all over again, so we decided not to spend our money with the details. We got the basics, diapers, some neutral bodysuits and sleepers. But the fancy stuff, we're really counting on the godparents." Nathan replied very seriously.

"Oh really, and who are the godparents?" Andy asked with a smile. "They will have to be very rich to afford all that fancy stuff."

"Well, how can we say it? I don't know if you guys are gonna like it." Haley said dramatically.

"Haley, come on," Lucas said impatiently. "What are you joking about?"

"Well, okay, I guess we can throw it to the wind," Haley said still in her dramatic tone. "We want it to be this girl that has a clothing line called "Baby Brooke" and this guy that wrote a book about a comet, that is actually his soul mate."

"Haley you did it again. You made me cry! Thank you. We're so happy," Brooke said as she wiped at her eyes with her napkin. She then broke out into a smile as she said. "I would get up and give a hug but, Lucas' arms are so much better."

Lucas beamed widely and hugged Brooke from his position in the chair next to her which made it a little awkward. Haley just rolled her eyes at their antics.

"You two are Godparents again. These two kids are very lucky," Karen told them sincerely before her manner turned a little lighter. "So Lucas, I have a question for you and Brooke. I don't want to rush you guys, but I'm really jealous of Deb being a grandmother again. And I'm still waiting."

"Ma, please. We don't have to talk about it right now." Lucas insisted as he blushed. Brooke's cheeks also took on a pink hue.

"Okay, I'll drop it for now. But I was just saying." Karen said with a smile as everybody else at the table laughed.

~X~

While the Scott family was having a great mid-morning Saturday, Peyton was at the studio with a new band that she had signed two weeks ago. They were recording but she wasn't there.

Her head was back in Tric on Thursday night and then it was in Brooke's living room, earlier that morning, when she had seen Brooke and Lucas together; when she spotted the ring on Brooke's finger. She was really far from being okay. She was looking at the band but didn't see them as she was lost in thought.

"_Why can't I be happy for them? I blew my chances with him. Why can't I forget him? Why am I mad at Brooke? She told me that she hadn't come back for Lucas, but she did. She wanted him all this time and that's why she liked Lindsay. She knew that they wouldn't work out. She knew Lindsay was just keeping Lucas away from me,"_ she thought to herself._ "Peyton, listen to what you're saying. She is your best friend. She left him in senior year just for you, not even Lucas knows that. How can you be so selfish? How can you not be ha…"_

While she was lost in thought, someone came into the mixing studio and touched Peyton gently on the shoulder. It both brought her back from her thoughts and scared her. She felt like someone had been listening to her innermost thoughts.

"Peyton, there is someone on line one that really wants to talk to you," the secretary told her. "He said he's known you since high school."

"Can you take a message please; I'm really busy right now." Peyton replied a little moodily.

"I already told him that, but he didn't listen. He said he would keep calling until you talked to him. This is the fourth time already." The secretary explained.

"Okay Jessica, I'll be right out," Peyton told her with a worried expression on her face. She pressed the button on the mixing desk that would allow her to speak to the bank in the soundproof studio. "Hey guys, I have to take a phone call. "Why don't you take a break while I'm gone?"

~X~

At Lucas' house, the lounge was filled with the sound of laughter, as the newly extended Scott family shared happy memories together. As they spoke they watched Jamie and Lily play. It was the perfect family scene; three perfect, pretty and happy couples together and enjoying themselves. Haley's cell phone began to ring, breaking the atmosphere.

"Weird, Lucas is usually the only one that bothers me on Saturdays," she said as she pulled it from her pocked and smiled at him. Lucas pulled a funny face at her in response as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hi Haley, I know you're scheduled to record this afternoon, but I really need you here. Can you come now_?" Peyton blurted into the phone.

"Well, yes. But what happened?" Haley asked worriedly.

"_Nothing, I'll tell you when you get here. Thanks Hales_." Peyton told her gratefully.

"You're welcome. I'll be right there." Haley told her as she ended the call.

"Who was it Haley?" Nathan asked her curious.

"It was Peyton. She wants me to go to the studio earlier; she said she needs my help. Maybe she wants me to find the magic on the new band, like I did with Mia." Haley said with a laugh.

"Well, I can give you ride, and then I'll go and practice a little. Karen, can we leave Jamie with you?" Nathan said.

"Sure, no problem. He and Lily are having so much fun, it will be great. Go and enjoy your Saturday. Haley, give Peyton a hug from me, and tell her that I'm really proud of her." Karen replied warmly.

"Thanks Karen, for staying with Jamie for us," Haley told her gratefully. "And don't worry, I'll tell Peyton."

"Hey Luke, do you want to join me at practice?" Nathan asked his brother.

"No, I think that I'll stay here for a while longer. I want to enjoy this lazy Saturday with my fiancé and my mom, and my sister, and my godson and of course Andy a little longer." Lucas rambled causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay then, we'll see you all later. Thanks again." Haley called as she and Nathan gathered their keys and phones. They said goodbye to Jamie and told him to behave, before they said goodbye to the others and headed out of the front door.

"Andy, what do you think of going out? Just the two of us?" Karen asked Andy in a whisper.

"I think its great idea. I miss going on dates with you." Andy replied quietly as he gave her a kiss.

"Okay, I'll talk to Lucas," she whispered again before her voice returned to normal volume. "Hey Lucas, can you come here please?"

"Sure, what is it Ma?" Lucas asked as he made his way over to her.

"Andy and I haven't been on a date for a long time-" Karen began. Lucas knew immediately where this was going and cut her off.

"Sure. We can stay with the kids. Go ahead and have fun!" he told her with a smile.

"Thanks Luke!" Karen replied with a happy smile. "You two have fun too. Lily, Jamie, can you watch these two so they don't burn the house down?"

"Sure we will." Lily and Jamie replied in unison. They ended it with a giggle and Lucas shook his head.

"Ma, you're so funny," Lucas told her with a smile. "Now go, before we change our minds."

It took Karen and Andy a few minutes to get themselves sorted so they were ready for their sudden date. They said their goodbyes before heading out of the front door. That left Brooke and Lucas alone with the two children.

"So, suddenly we have two kids." Lucas said as he looked at Brooke and gave her a wink.

"Well, they are cute and everything, I just hope that together they don't get really messy." Brooke said as she pulled a worried face.

"Well, if they do, we just have to clean it. Remember, the mop is outside the kitchen and there's no need to get on your hands and knees to clean a floor." Lucas told her with a laugh. He received a few playful hits from her in response.

"So kids, what do you guys want to do?" Brooke asked them.

"Can we go to the park Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked her eagerly.

"Yeah Luke, can we go?" Lily pleaded with her brother. Lucas looked at Brooke as if he was deciding if she was up for it or not.

"Sure why not? Let's enjoy this pretty Saturday afternoon outside. Come on everybody." Lucas said as he searched for the house keys.

"Thanks Uncle Lucas thanks Aunt Brooke! You guys are the best!" Jamie said happily.

~X~

They stayed at the park for at least two and half hours. Lucas and Brooke seemed more tired than the kids did, but as soon as they walked through the door, the kids jumped onto Lucas' bed. After a few minutes of them lying there, they were sound fast asleep.

"They're so much cuter when they're quiet. Don't you think?" Brooke asked Lucas with a tired tone to her voice. Lucas came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against him and enjoyed his embrace.

"Well, I could agree with you, but then, what's the fun in that?" he said with a laugh as he gently nuzzled the sweet spot on her neck.

"Shhhh Luke, don't wake them up. Let's go to the living room, but leave the door opened in case one of them needs something." Brooke said in a whisper.

"You're such a good mom Brooke Davis! I'm so lucky," he told her as they headed towards the lounge. They stopped when Brooke gave him a loving kiss in response to his words. "Our kids are going to be so lucky too."

Lucas and Brooke went and sat together on the sofa. Brooke didn't realize that she was leaning against the solid wall of his chest. She just knew she was comfortable and had his arms around her. It didn't take them long to be as fast asleep as Lily and Jamie. It had been the best Saturday in a while, for everyone. Except for Peyton, who was anxiously waiting for Haley.

~X~

"Hi, I'm here, what's up?" Haley asked as she hurried into the mixing studio.

"Thank God! What took you so long?" Peyton said dramatically.

"It only took me ten minutes to get here. What's wrong? You're making me nervous." Haley replied as she looked at Peyton concerned.

"I was working with the band when Jessica came in and told me that this guy, that I knew in high school, was on the phone wanting to talk to me, and if I didn't take it he would keep calling." Peyton explained in a rush.

"That's creepy. Did you answer it?" Haley asked her as she frowned.

"It only gets worse. I answered because she told me that it was the fourth time he was calling. When I came to the phone, I was that shocked that I couldn't even breathe."

"Peyton, tell me already, I can't get nervous like that," Haley told her. "It's not good for the baby."

"Sorry Hales, but it's hard to say it out loud," Peyton replied. It was still clear to see that she was completely floored by whoever had been on the phone. "Especially after all I've been through because of him."

~X~

"How long have we slept?" Brooke asked in a groggy voice as she woke up. She was still in Lucas' arms on the sofa at his house.

"I don't know, but the kids said that you were so cute together, they didn't want to wake you up. So they decided to fix themselves something to eat," Karen explained with a smile. "And guess what?"

"They turned out to be great chefs?" Lucas asked hopefully as he opened his eyes.

"Not quite. The surprise is the kitchen is all yours. Lucas you wash the dishes and Brooke, you mop the floor. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon." Karen told them as she, Andy and the children laughed.

"See Brooke, I knew the mop was coming," Lucas said as they both untangled themselves and climbed off the sofa. "Come on Pretty Girl, I'll do the evens and you'll do the odds."

"Would you really do that?" she asked with a pretty smile.

"Anything for you Brooke." He told her before he kissed her very passionately on the lips.

~X~

Back at the studio, Peyton was still unsure of how to tell Haley who the guy was on the other end of the line. Haley was impatient with Peyton's delay to tell her all about it.

"I suffered a lot, it was hard get pass it." Peyton mumbled.

"Oh no! What does that psycho want? Is he out of jail?" Haley asked alarmed.

"No, who said anything about him?" Peyton asked with a confused frown. "It wasn't him, thank God!"

"Who was it then? Pete, from Fall out Boy?" Haley asked with a smile as she tried to make the atmosphere lighter.

"Hales, only you make me smile now. But no, not him," Peyton told her with a smile. "The phone call was from Jake."


	8. Chapter 8

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: CRAXYGIRL54, ARUBAGIRL0926, DIANEHERMANS, TANYA2BYYOUR21**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY LeeSee - C, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER.**

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 08 - Anytime Soon?

"Wow Peyton, that's good news right?" Haley asked as she processed what Peyton had told her.

"I'm not sure Hales, I'm still pretty much messed up because of this Brucas: The Return," Peyton said with a sigh. "And then Jake appears out of nowhere?"

"Peyton, I don't know if you're gonna like what I have to say," Haley began. "You have to make up your mind. You told me once that you were in love with the _idea_ of you and Luke. And it's not fair to him or Brooke that you get all upset about it."

"I know that Hales. Brooke has always been a good friend to me. I know she deserves to be happy but I don't know why the thought of them makes me sick." Peyton told her.

"You have to let it go. Time and destiny have showed that you weren't meant to be. Maybe this call from Jake is the way that destiny has to show you who is the right person for you." Haley told her.

"Maybe you're right," Peyton sighed once more. "But I don't know."

"So, going back to the phone call," Haley said. "How did he find you?"

"I don't know. Maybe he called Lucas or he's the mystery guy that Mia told me about." Peyton replied.

"Did he tell you what he wants?" Haley asked.

"I asked that and when he was about to tell me, he said, 'I have to get going. I'll talk to you later.' Then he hung up." Peyton explained.

"That's intriguing. Did he leave you a number where you can reach him?" Haley asked with a puzzled frown.

"Tell me about it," Peyton replied. "No he didn't leave a number, so I'm in the edge of my seat. I'm sorry, forget about that let's just go to work on the songs."

"Yeah, you're right." Haley told her as they set about their work.

~X~

A few had days passed and Lucas was planning a very special night for his Pretty Girl. Everyone had said that they looked more in love and closer than they ever were in high school. Lucas made sure that he called her every day, and a few times a week, he would stop by the store to take her to lunch or dinner. Today was one of those days.

"Hey Millie how are you?" Lucas greeted as he walked into the Clothes over Bros store.

"Hi, Lucas I'm good," Millie replied as she looked up from the computer. "How are you?"

"That's good to know, I'm great," Lucas answered as he looked around the store. "Where is the woman of my dreams?"

"She is in the back," Millie told him as she laughed. "Do you want me to go and get her?"

"No I can do it," he told her with a smile. "I want to surprise her."

"Ok. Go on back then." Millie told him.

Lucas headed into the back in search of Brooke. He found her stood at a desk as she looked at some designs. Her back was facing him so she didn't see him. Lucas crept towards her quietly. He then grabbed her by the waist and started to kiss her neck.

"Lucas not now," Brooke told him. "I'm working."

"Not anymore you're not," he told her in between placing kisses on the silky smooth skin of her throat. He then asked. "How did you know it was me?"

"Because you're the only one who gives me these amazing neck kisses," she told him as she turned around to face him. His arms were still around her waist. She kissed him softly on the lips before she carried on speaking. "Anyway, what are you doing here in the middle of the day?"

"I'm here for three things. Number one is to take you out to lunch. Number two is to tell you to get even prettier for tonight; even though I don't think that's possible," he told her as he looked down lovingly into her eyes. "I want to take you to dinner and I have a very special night planed for the two of us."

"And what about number three?" Brooke asked as she smiled at his words.

"The third and most important reason I came by is, to let you know that I love you, I miss you and I wanted to see you." He told her sincerely.

"Where was this Lucas back in high school?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

"That Lucas didn't realize how much in love with his Pretty Girl he was. And to finish our conversation, I want to give you this," he said before he brought his lips to hers. They shared an intense, passionate kiss that made them breathless and got them both a little worked up. When Lucas spoke again, his voice was extremely husky. "Shall we go to lunch now?"

"Fiancé, I can't today. I have this big conference call with Macy's in fifteen minutes and I can't reschedule it. I'm sorry Lucas." she told him in an apologetic tone. She cupped his cheek in her hand as she did. Lucas pulled a sad, puppy dog face at her answer.

"It´s okay, work comes first and it was a surprise anyway. But tonight you have no excuses, and no way to escape me." Lucas told her with a laugh before he kissed her softly on the lips once more. "Goodbye Pretty Girl. I'll pick you up at eight thirty. I love you so much."

"Bye Luke," Brooke said, unable to resist kissing him once more. He moaned appreciatively into the kiss before they pulled away from each other. "I love you too."

~X~

Lucas was at home sitting on the couch as he worked on some game plays for the next season. However he couldn't stop thinking about what he would get up to with Brooke that night. His brain was in overdrive as he envisioned the possible scenarios. He was drawn out of his daydreaming by the sound of his mom's voice.

"Lucas," Karen called as she shook her head at her daydreaming son. He raised her voice as she asked. "Lucas, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Ma," Lucas said as his brain registered her words. "What were you saying?"

"First what were you thinking? Because you have that zoned out look on your face." Karen asked curious.

"It's nothing Ma," Lucas told her as he shifted on the couch. He really didn't want her to know what had been going through his mind. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay, I won't worry," Karen said as she smiled. She winked at him as she asked. "But it was about Brooke wasn't it?"

"Ma!" Lucas said shocked as he shifted again. "Just tell me what you were saying."

"I was telling you that, later this afternoon, Andy, Lilly and I will be going to the boat and we're gonna spend the night, so we can get up early and go fishing tomorrow morning." Karen told him.

"Okay. When are you coming back?" Lucas asked.

"I think that it will probably be tomorrow afternoon or maybe tomorrow evening at the latest. So you are responsible for the house, as always." Karen replied.

"Okay Ma, don't worry. I'll take good care of the house." Lucas promised her.

~X~

At eight thirty that night, Lucas was standing at Brooke's front door. When he pushed the doorbell, an amazing, stunning and very well dress Brooke Davis, opened the door.

"I was clearly wrong, you can get prettier," Lucas complimented her as his eyes ran appreciatively over her form. He had a surprised, yet hungry look on his face. "You look absolutely breathtaking tonight. Are you ready to go Pretty Girl?"

"Thanks for the compliment," Brooke replied as she kissed his lips lovingly. "Yes I'm ready. Where are you taking me?"

"I can't say where, but be sure that I'm gonna take you to a very special place." Lucas told after he had returned her kiss.

"Okay. Let's go." Brooke said as she closed and locked her front door.

They walked to Lucas' car and he opened the door for her. He took hold of her hand and helped her inside, before he closed the door and went to the driver's side and climbed in. He then started the engine and began to drive them to the restaurant.

Lucas had made them a reservation at the most luxurious restaurant in Tree Hill. It was right by the river and the night was warm and little bit breezy. The atmosphere felt extremely romantic and was perfect for making the night special. Lucas looked at Brooke and noticed that she had a happy and dreamy look on her face.

"What are you thinking Brooke?" he asked her softly.

"I'm thinking of you and me and all the happy times we had and are having together," she told him with a smile. "I can't believe all this happiness is possible."

"Brooke, it is possible. It was about time we got back together. You and I deserve to be happy. It took us too many obstacles and years to get to this place where we are now, so let's enjoy it," he told her sincerely. "Do you wanna know what I'm thinking?"

"Of course I do." She replied with a smile.

"I'm thinking about my plans for tonight," he told her as he gave her a naughty look. She let out a soft laugh in response. His face turned serious as he continued. "And my plans for our future. I'm realizing that I'm so happy to be here with you, and so glad that I finally listened to my heart and made the right decision."

"Lucas, that's so sweet," Brooke told him as he kissed her hand. She then leaned over towards him and kissed him. "What are you planning for our future?"

"I see the two of us married, living in a nice, big house here," Lucas answered as he held her hand and looked lovingly into her eyes. "We're both very successful; you could say we're a power couple. We have three of the most gorgeous kids, who all have your dimples and your smile."

"Aww Luke," Brooke said as she took a deep breath and her eyes shone with happy tears. "Can you tell me what your plans are for tonight?"

"Sure I can, and that's where we have a little bit more fun. Since my mom, Andy and Lilly are out of town until tomorrow afternoon, there will be no one bothering us at my house," he told her as his eyes darkened with lust. Brooke knew exactly what he was thinking about. "I thought we could have a wild night of passion together."

"I think you have a point there Lucas Scott and I can't wait to prove it," Brooke replied as she looked at him suggestively. "Maybe we could take some whipping cream home?"

"Waiter," Lucas called as he signalled for the waiter. He was unable to stop the huge grin that spread over his face. "Can I get the check please?"

"But we didn't finish our meal." Brooke pointed out as she smiled at his eagerness.

"Who cares, the food can wait," Lucas replied as he winked at her. "Besides, dessert is always better."

~X~

A little while later, the happy couple were on their way to Luke's house. When they arrived and stepped out from his car, Lucas took hold of Brooke's hand.

"Let's go in my door." He said huskily before he gave her a passionate kiss.

"Why?" Brooke asked curious as he led her quickly away from the front door and to the door that led directly into his bedroom. He was walking fast and Brooke had to smile at his urgency.

"Because it's the fastest way to get us in bed." He told her honestly.

"Okay. But this dress is like gold and a personal favourite of mine," Brooke told him with a laugh. "So no ripping it in your haste to get me naked."

"I promise." He said in the husky tone once more. When they reached Lucas' door, he pushed her against the wall. He then started kissing her with more passion than he had shown her before.

"Can't you just wait until we get inside your room?" she asked with a slight laugh in between the severely hot kisses he was bestowing upon her. "Someone might see us."

"No I can't. I've been waiting for this for a very long time and people can't see us here." Lucas murmured as he reached for the door handle.

He managed to find his keys and he somehow unlocked his door as he continued to kiss Brooke. The door finally opened and Lucas pulled Brooke inside his room, slamming the door closed with his hand.

Again he pushed her against the wall and started kissing her, like he would lose her in the next second. They couldn't keep their hands of each other and they looked like two teenagers all over again.

Soon their clothes started to fly around the room as they threw them in urgency. They were both eager to get the other one naked. Soon Brooke was just in her bra, and Lucas had only his pants on. He was fumbling as he worked on unfastening her bra, and she was eagerly pulling his pants down. She suddenly pushed him away and said.

"Let's just get on the bed now." She said breathlessly as she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to his bed.

"I've wanted to hear that again for so long." Lucas told her as he smiled widely.

He devoured her lips with his once more as they fell onto the bed in a heap. Their kisses were getting hotter and more passionate as their hands ran over each other's bodies. Both revelled in the feel of each other again after so many years apart.

"Let me take my pants off." Lucas panted as he stopped kissing Brooke.

"Let me help you." Brooke said breathlessly as she helped him take them off. As he finished taking them off, she went back to kissing him.

"Come here, let me take that bra of yours off that beautiful body of yours," he said huskily as they stopped kissing to breathe. He laughed slightly as he said. "I might just do it with my teeth."

"No, you'll ruin it," Brooke told him. "Lucas this is expansive."

"I'm kidding, Brooke." He told her as he started to kiss her again. His nimble fingers made quick work of removing her bra in the process. Now they were both completely naked.

In a matter of moments, Lucas was on top of Brooke kissing her exposed flesh. Both moaned pleasurably at the wonderful sensation. Their actions had hardly begun but they were completely lost in the moment. So much so that they never heard the person at his bedroom door that led from the hallway.

"Lucas, I need to tell you that, oh my God!" Karen said as she switched the light on. She became speechless as she saw what Brooke and Lucas were doing.

"What the hell? Ma what are you doing here?" Lucas nearly yelled. It was obvious that both he and Brooke were mortified as being caught. Lucas quickly pulled the covers over them before he rolled off Brooke. She hid her head under the covers in embarrassment. "I thought you said you were gonna be out until tomorrow?"

"Sorry, Luke. I didn't know you had company," Karen said with an awkward laugh. "Hi Brooke."

"Hi Karen." Brooke said. Her voice was muffled as her head was still under the covers.

"I'll be in the kitchen. Lucas, I need to talk to you. I'll wait there." Karen told him, still stood in the doorway.

"Can you just go Ma, please?" Lucas asked her desperately in an embarrassed, slightly upset tone.

"Okay. I'm gone!" Karen said as she quickly left the doorway after pulling the door closed.

"Hey Luke, do you think that we will be able to do it properly anytime soon?" Brooke asked with a laugh as she came out from under the covers.

"I don't know pretty girl, but I sure hope so. I'm sorry Brooke." He told her as he climbed out of the bed and began to get dress. Once he had his clothes back on he knelt on the bed and gave her another passionate kiss.

"That's okay, it wasn't your fault. I'll be here, dressed." She replied with a wink.

~X~

A little while later, Lucas walked into the kitchen and saw his mom sat at the dining table, drinking coffee. He pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Ma, I'm sorry that you had to see that," Lucas began. "But please don't do that again."

"Sorry I broke that heated atmosphere and spoiled the moment," Karen replied as she looked at him with a funny face. "I promise you that I'll never do that again."

"What do you wanna talk to me about?" he asked her, changing the subject.

"I was gonna tell you that we didn't go to the boat because your sister wasn't feeling well." Karen explained.

"What's wrong with her? How is she now?" Lucas asked concerned.

"We're not sure," Karen replied with a frown. "She was feeling dizzy, but she's better now."

"Hi Karen, again," Brooke said as she came into the kitchen fully clothed. She had decided to leave the embarrassment in his room. She kissed Lucas on the lips. "I'm here fiancé. I couldn't hide in the bedroom any longer."

"Hi Brooke, nice dress," Karen told her with a smile. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks Karen," Brooke replied with a smile before she turned to Lucas. "Luke, I think I'm gonna go home."

"Wait and I'll come with you," Lucas said as he stood. "Bye Ma."

"Bye Karen." Brooke said.

"Bye Lucas, bye Brooke. Sorry again." Karen called after them. She couldn't help laughing after they had left.

They decided to walk to Brooke's house. Lucas had his arm around her shoulders the entire way. When they reached her house, Lucas said.

"Brooke, I can wait, don't worry," he told her with a laugh. "Do you want me to tell you a secret?"

"Yes." She replied with a smile.

"Okay. Do you remember junior year when you lived in my house?" he asked.

"Of course I do, why?" she asked in return.

"Remember that one day you came into the bathroom to tell me to hurry up because of the hot water?" Lucas continued.

"Yes, and?" Brooke asked.

"Well, I was taking a cold shower-"

"Yeah, the dream with Peyton," Brooke interrupted. "Keep talking."

"When you put your hand in the shower, you told me 'Lucas that's gross' and asked me to say hello to Peyton for you?" he asked.

"What, you actually did?" Brooke asked sounding a little worried.

"No I didn't," he told her. "It just so happens that my wet dream was actually about you."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Brooke said with a surprised look on her face. It turned to a smile as she said. "You are so naughty, Lucas Scott."

"I am, but how could I not be around you?" he asked with a laugh. He kissed her passionately before he said. "Bye Pretty Girl, sleep well. I love you!"

"I love you too," Brooke said after returning the kiss. "I'm gonna miss you. Sleep tight. And don't go taking cold showers in the next few days, okay?"

~X~

The next day, Lucas was talking with Nathan at Ravens' gym.

"So Luke how is it between you and Brooke? Will I be an uncle soon?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"Nate, I swear to god that Brooke and I, we are not having any opportunity to do that." Lucas told him with a sigh.

At the same time that Nathan and Lucas were having their conversation in the gym, Brooke and Haley were having an almost identical one at Brooke's store.

"But Brooke, why?" Haley asked.

"I don't know," Brooke said with a sigh. "The first night we spent together was the proposal night and we just wanted to cuddle. But last night, we were all for it."

"We were in my house, my mom was in the boat with Andy, and we were supposed-" Lucas began.

"To be alone." Nathan said with a smile as he butted in.

"But you weren't," Haley said. "What happened?"

"What happened?" Nathan asked at the same time Haley did across town.

"Brooke, please, don't tell me that you decided not to." Haley said.

"No, we were taking my bra off, and all of a sudden-" Brooke replied.

"Someone turns my bedroom light on." Lucas explained, unknowingly finishing Brooke's sentence that she was saying to Haley.

"And Karen walks in." Brooke told Haley.

"Wow, that wasn't good." Haley said stunned.

"What did you do?" Nathan asked.

"Tell me about it," Lucas said as he shook his head. "I tried to cover us both as fast as possible, after that, I pretty much yelled at my mom."

"Hales, I was begging that Karen would not see me, but that was impossible," Brooke explained. "He was kind of on top, but Karen would have been able to see everything. So I tried covering myself as fast as I could, but I was so embarrassed."

"I would not want to be in your shoes last night," Haley said as she laughed. "I would feel the exactly same way."

"I know." Brooke said quietly.

"I would not want to be in your shoes last night, Luke." Nathan laughed, once again mimicking his wife's words.

"I know." Lucas said as he ran a hand through his hair.

~X~

The door to the store went as someone came into the Clothes over Bros store. Brooke and Haley turned round and were stunned to see Peyton stood there.

"Hi Peyton, how are you? I haven't seen you in a few days." Brooke said a little awkward,

"Hi Peyton." Haley greeted.

"Hi, Haley. Hi Brooke," Peyton greeted trying to sound normal. "I'm good and I have being super busy with the record label."

"That's good news," Brooke and Haley said in unison before they burst out laughing. "Congrats on that."

"Thanks girls," Peyton said with a smile as they both hugged her. "Brooke can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, of course." Brooke replied.

"Haley, can you excuse us for a second?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, of course." Haley said as she moved to walk away.

"Haley no, you can stay. There is nothing that Peyton could tell that you can't hear." Brooke told them.

"Ok, Brooke we can do this the way you want it," Peyton said feeling a little awkward. "My question is, can I go back to live at your place? Because I'm sick of living in a hotel."


	9. Chapter 9

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: ARUBAGIRL0926, CRAXYGIRL54, 7DARKANGEL7, DIANEHERMANS, TANYA2BYOUR21, HARROC83**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT BECAUSE THIS IS NOT MY WRITTING STYLE AND EVEN THOUGH I TRY TO CHANGE IT, I CAN´T. SO KUDDOS TO HER.**

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 09 – Right or Wrong

"I need to know something. Why did you leave in the first place?" Brooke asked Peyton. "Because I don't remember asking you to leave. In fact, I don't recall any conversation between us since Saturday morning, two days after Lucas proposed to me."

"Well, I uh, I just thought that the two of you would need more privacy." Peyton stuttered.

"Peyton please! What's going on?" Brooke asked her.

"Peyton, don't you think you should just be honest about it all?" Haley asked her as she gave her an earnest look.

"I am being honest. I wanted to give them some privacy. But a hotel room is not very homely." Peyton explained feeling very uncomfortable and insecure.

"Okay, if you say so," Brooke said as she looked at Peyton. "It's fine by me. You can go back whenever you want."

Peyton left to go to the studio with the feeling that Brooke knew more than what she was letting on. She tried to forget about it and just concentrate at her work. Haley and Brooke decided to go out for lunch.

"Haley, why did you ask Peyton to be honest?" Brooke asked her. She was curious as to why Haley had said that.

"Because we would know if she was lying," Haley answered. "Anyway, when is the wedding?"

"I don't believe that Hales," Brooke told her with a frown. "But changing the subject, the wedding will probably be next year. We still haven't chosen a date. Why?"

"Because you either have to do that before or after you goddaughter pops out," Haley told her. "Before would be ideal."

"That's true," Brooke said with a smile, before she registered what Haley had said. "Wait, did you just say goddaughter?"

~X~

"Hey honey," Haley said into the phone the previous night. "How long are you going to be before you finish practice?"

"_I don't know. Why?"_ Nathan replied into the phone.

"Because we need to talk Nathan," Haley told him. "And I can't avoid it anymore!"

"_Hales, what's the problem? We're doing so well. I don't get it._" Nathan said with a frown.

"Nathan, just come home. This is not something I want to talk over the phone," Haley told him. "Please, don't take long."

Nathan left the gym right after he hang up the phone. Jamie was curious about why they had to go home, and so was Nathan. He didn't understand why she sounded mad. There was no nanny Carrie, he was working hard in training and doing pretty good with his basketball; they were happy.

~X~

"Haley, I did nothing wrong. What's going on?" Nathan asked a little later after he and Jamie had gotten home.

"You two on the couch right now," Haley told them in a very mad and angry voice. "And I don't wanna here a word from either one of you."

Nathan and Jamie were as puzzled as ever as they headed over to the sofa and sat down. Both were worried about what had gotten Haley so mad.

"From now on, it won't be man power anymore in this house. Jamie, you're gonna have a sister. Babe, we're having a daughter." Haley told them with a laugh, unable to keep up her charade any longer.

"Haley, you almost killed me," Nathan said as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Why couldn't you just tell me normal? I love the news."

"Momma, a girl?" Jamie asked disappointed.

"Yes buddy, aren't you happy?" Haley asked him.

"Yeah," Jamie replied in a quiet voice. "She won't want to play with me; she won't like the same things."

"That's not true; you can teach her to like what you like," Nathan assured him. "And you will be a great brother."

"Yes baby, she will love you." Haley assured him.

~X~

"Yes I did. We're having a girl and I found out yesterday," Haley told Brooke happily. "I'm so happy."

"No, this is a dream come true Hales," Brooke said dreamily. "A girl! She will so love me."

"Yeah." Haley said as she rolled her eyes and laughed. Brooke's reaction was so typical of her.

~X~

At the Ravens gym, Nathan was telling Lucas and Skills the incredible news. They were very excited for Naley.

"I want to be a father." Lucas said suddenly, shocking them all.

"What was that? When?" Skills asked shocked.

"I said I want to be a father and the quicker the better." Lucas repeated seriously.

"Luke, is that you? What made you say that?" Nathan asked stunned.

"Of course it's me. You know that I want a family," Lucas told him. "I told you that the night we won the championship with the Cobras."

"Yeah, I knew that, but why now?" Nathan asked with a frown. "Don't you think it's early?"

~X~

"You will see, she will adore me, I know," Brooke said to Haley insistently. "But getting onto a serious subject. I want to have a baby."

"I know you do," Haley said with a soft smile. "How is the adoption process going?"

"No Hales, I want to _have_ a baby." Brooke corrected her.

"Wow that was sudden. Why are you in a hurry?" Haley asked.

"I'm not in a hurry. I've wanted that since the day I went into business with Victoria five years ago," Brooke told her. "I just thought that I couldn't do it. And I didn't have a boyfriend."

"And what changed it?" Haley asked curious.

~X~

"Because now I know where I wanna take my life," Lucas told the guys at the gym. "And I have someone that I want go down the same road with."

"Man, are you sure? I mean good luck on that. I have to go guys; I got some stuff to do. See ya." Skills said as he gathered his things.

"See ya." Lucas and Nathan said to him as they took turns shaking his hand. Skills then headed to the exit and left the gym.

"As I was saying, when Angie was here I saw that Brooke wants the same things that I do. We were so good at taking care of her," Lucas said to Nathan. "Brooke surprised me on how good mom she will be."

~X~

"Angie did. When she arrived I was so scared and confused, but she showed me that I'm capable and that I'll be a good mom. Besides, I know that I'm not alone; I realized that Luke wants the same things that I do," Brooke told Haley. "He surprised me when he asked to be a part of our lives. He showed me that he really is here for the long haul, and he will be a great and very hot father."

"Well, I hope it works out. It's so good to see you so happy. I'm glad I can be part of it!" Haley told her.

~X~

It had been two days since Peyton had talked to Brooke, but she was still staying at the hotel. She was afraid of what she would see or hear, and more so, of how she would react seeing them together all the time. Her head knew that she was wrong but her heart couldn't stop bleeding. She decided to do some drawing again. She grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper and drew a line. At that very moment someone knocked at her door. Peyton was surprise at who it was when she answered the door.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me here?" Peyton asked.

"Well, in this half-dead town is not hard to know where losers hide." Victoria replied.

"There's a room for you on the lowest level of the hotel. Enjoy!" Peyton bit back as she tried to close the door. Victoria stopped her and sauntered into the room.

"Don't be so cheap. I'm not here because I care; I'm here to make you a proposition." Victoria told her as she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't hear it and I don't care about what you have to say. Close the door when you leave." Peyton told her as she turned away from her.

"Well, you know I never approved your friendship with Brooke, but she is a no-brainer, what can I do? But anyway, more than you, I can't stand that boy she insists on calling her fiancé." Victoria sneered.

"Leave your daughter alone Bitchtoria." Peyton told her as she turned and glared at her.

"I'll give you money to break them up, and the fastest the better." Victoria said icily.

"Are you crazy?" Peyton asked with a frown.

"You don't fool anyone. Everyone can see that you still love him, and let's face it; you two deserve each other, two losers. My daughter deserves better, and I know what is best. So, do we have a deal?" Victoria asked as she showed Peyton a check for fifty thousand dollars.

~X~

Later that same day, Brooke was sitting on her couch drawing some sketches for her "Baby Brooke" line; the news about Naley's baby had given her some new ideas. The door bell rang, and Brooke frowned. She wasn't expecting visitors, not even Lucas. They had talked earlier and he said that today he would be spending time with his mom. She thought that maybe it was Peyton.

"Come on in P. Sawyer, its open." Brooke called.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it's me." Lucas said with a smile as he strolled into the house.

"Hi! What a nice surprise," Brooke said as she beamed widely at him. "What are you doing here fiancé?"

"I missed you. And I wanted to see you, and hug you," Lucas said as he began to walk towards her. He began to kiss her neck as he added. "And kiss you."

"I'm so lucky!" Brooke said with a seductive smile as she looked deep into his eyes.

Lucas moved to the front of the couch as Brooke dumped her sketches on the floor. Their lips met as Lucas climbed onto the couch and Brooke moved so that she was led down. Hands began to wander at the heat between them increased. As their passion increased, clothes began to be pulled off and hands began to wander. It wasn't to go any further as the front door swung open.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I knew I shouldn't have come," Peyton said as she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. She turned to leave. "I'll just leave, you guys carry on."

"No Peyton, it's okay," Brooke said with a sigh at getting interrupted again. "We'll go to the bedroom, right fiancé?"

"I'm not so sure Brooke." Lucas said before he began to whisper in her ear.

"Okay, have fun; I'll just close my ears." Peyton told them.

"Brooke, I should go. I mean, the moment has gone. But we'll keep trying." Lucas whispered as he winked at her.

"No Luke, stay please," Brooke begged as she looked at him with needy eyes. "We can just go to sleep. Please Lucas, please, pretty please."

"Okay," he said as he crumbled. "Besides, how can I resist these pretty eyes of yours looking at me like that?"

Peyton went into her bedroom as fast as she could. Sitting on her bed she was wondering and staring down, looking at a piece of paper. Had she done the right thing?


	10. Chapter 10

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU:ARUBAGIRL0926, DIANEHERMANS, KKMAYFIELD, CRAXYGIRL54, TANYA2BYOUR21**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 10 – Open Doors to Disloyalty

"_Don't be so cheap. I'm not here because I care; I'm here to make you a proposition." Victoria told her as she rolled her eyes._

"_I didn't hear it and I don't care about what you have to say. Close the door when you leave." Peyton told her as she turned away from her._

"_Well, you know I never approved your friendship with Brooke, but she is a no-brainer, what can I do? But anyway, more than you, I can't stand that boy she insists on calling her fiancé." Victoria sneered._

"_Leave your daughter alone Bitchtoria." Peyton told her as she turned and glared at her._

"_I'll give you money to break them up, and the fastest the better." Victoria said icily._

"_Are you crazy?" Peyton asked with a frown._

"_You don't fool anyone. Everyone can see that you still love him, and let's face it; you two deserve each other, two losers. My daughter deserves better, and I know what is best. So, do we have a deal?" Victoria asked as she showed Peyton a check for fifty thousand dollars._

"Are you serious?" Peyton asked Victoria as her eyes almost fell out of her head.

"I'm deadly serious. I repeat to you everyone can see that you love him and you two deserve each other, two pathetic life forms together." Victoria sneered as she laughed.

"I can believe I'm hearing this." Peyton said incredulously.

"Come on, Peyton it's a win - win situation for you and for me. You get the boy you love and fresh cash to invest in your music label and I get my daughter to be available for the candidate she deserves and out of this godforsaken town. So, do we have a deal?" Victoria persuaded.

"Let me think about it." Peyton replied. She couldn't help the thought that went through her head. _Its good money and I get to have Lucas to myself. Maybe I will accept_.

"Come on, there is nothing to think about." Victoria told her.

"Don't rush me. I'll think about it, and I'll give you a call later." Peyton told her.

"Okay, I'll expect your call," Victoria said as she left the check on the table. "I'm gonna go now. Bye Peyton."

"Bye, Victoria." Peyton replied as she grabbed the check off the table and looked at it with longing eyes.

~X~

Lucas was sat in the Ravens gym watching Nathan practice with Q.

"Very good move you got there, little brother," Lucas called as his phone began to ring. He quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hi Lucas, it's me Lindsay_." The voice at the other end greeted.

"Hi Lindsay, how are you?" Lucas greeted in return.

"_I'm good, thank you. How's everything going down there_?" Lindsay asked.

"It's going pretty good. What about you and your work?" Lucas asked her.

"_I'm doing well, thanks. My work is going good too, and that's why I'm calling you_." Lindsay explained.

"Go ahead and tell me." Lucas told her curious.

"_Well, I have good news and bad news. What do you want to hear first_?" Lindsay asked him.

"I wanna hear the good news first." Lucas replied.

"_The good news is that your book is gonna be published in the first week of March, congratulations. By the way, everyone who read it here in the company loved it. They said it's your best book by far_." Lindsay explained.

"Really they said that? Thanks for the good news," Lucas said in a happy voice. "But Linds what's the bad news?"

"_Yes, they said it. The bad news is that you have to be on tour for a month at least, if not more_." She answered.

"Starting when?" Lucas asked with a sigh.

"_Starting the second week of March_." She told him.

"Okay. Do I have to be alone in all of this?" he asked.

"_No, I will be there with you all the way. And if you like you can bring Brooke too_." Lindsay told him.

"Okay. I'll ask her, but I don't know if she can come. Do you have the dates?" Lucas asked with a frown. He didn't want to be away from Brooke for that long.

"_We don't have all the dates yet but I'll give you some_." She replied.

"Hit me." Lucas said with a slight laugh.

"_We have four already. March fourteenth in Dallas, Texas at Barnes and Noble. On the fifteenth you will be promoting it on TV down in Austin. On the eighteenth we will be in Miami, Florida, at a book sign at Brickerstone Library. And finally for now, on the nineteenth, we'll go to Nashville, Tennessee, where you have another book sign and some TV shows to do_." Lindsay rhymed off.

"A busy week then. Thanks Lindsay. I will see you there then. Thanks for calling." Lucas told her.

"_You're welcome Lucas. Give my best to Brooke_." Lindsay said in a friendly tone.

"I will. Bye Linds." Lucas said as he ended the call. He saw Nathan approaching him as he did.

"Who were you talking to? Because that face of yours, I'm not even sure if I want to know," Nathan said as he sat beside him. He laughed as he asked. "Was it Brooke?"

"No, little brother. It was Lindsay." Lucas replied.

"Should I be worried?"Nathan asked as he raised his eyebrows playfully.

"Don't be a fool Nate, and no, you have nothing to worry about," Lucas told him. "She wanted to let me know that my book is gonna hit the market the first week of March."

"That's so cool Luke, Congratulations." Nathan said happily as he hugged his brother.

"Thanks Nate," Lucas said as he returned the hug. "But I have bad news too."

"What?" Nathan asked worried as their hug ended.

"I have to be out on tour for at least a month, if not more." Lucas said as he got his brooding face on.

"And that is a problem why?" Nathan asked puzzled.

"Because I want to marry Brooke as soon as I can next year." Lucas said almost in a whine.

"I see your point." Nathan said as he laughed.

"Don't laugh little brother, this is a serious issue." Lucas said trying to be serious, but ended up laughing along with Nathan.

"Lucas," Nathan began as he checked his watch. "I have to get home to take a shower and take Haley to go to a check up for the pregnancy and if I'm late, you know how she gets."

"Yes, I know. You better go. Tell Hales hey from me." Lucas replied still laughing.

~X~

That night, Brooke and Lucas were at Brooke's house. They were sat on her couch, hugging each other and watching TV. Lucas kept giving her soft kisses on her temple and lips, until she said.

"Hey Luke, Haley asked me and I think we should know by now," she began. "When are we getting married?"

"I knew that question was coming. Next year for sure!" Lucas said with a laugh as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"But in what month next year? Because I don't want to marry in cold weather. Winter is completely out." Brooke told him.

"Why is that?" Lucas asked curious.

"Because I have this awesome wedding gown planned in my head and is not for the winter. And also because I don't want Haley popping out our goddaughter while we say "I Do"." Brooke answered.

"Okay. You're the fashion designer. And that about Haley, you're right." Lucas said with a laugh.

"How do you feel about March? It is a nice weather here and its spring." Brooke suggested.

"I can't in March," Lucas said with a frown, before he asked. "Do you wanna know why?"

"Sure, but know that if your answer is that you have another woman to marry you, you're a dead man." Brooke told him with a laugh.

"No, you are the only one for me Brooke Davis." Lucas said as he joined in with her laughter.

"Aww," Brooke said dreamily before asking. "Then why March won't work for you?"

"Well, it won't work because I just found out today, thanks to Lindsay, that my book is gonna be publish in the first week of March." Lucas explained.

"Fiancé that is some amazing news, Congratulations! But I still don't see why we can't get married." She said as she kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"You didn't let me finish." He said after he had returned the kiss.

"Carry on, handsome." Brooke almost purred.

"We can't get married because I'm gonna be on tour from the second week of March." He told her softly.

"Tour?" Brooke asked with a sad face. "For how long?"

"Lindsay told me for about a month at least, if not more." Lucas replied as he absent mindedly stroked her hair.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Brooke said sadly as she nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder and tightened her hold on him.

"I have the solution for that, Lindsey gave it to me." Lucas told her with a slight smile.

"What is the solution?" Brooke asked curious.

"Bring you with me." He replied.

"I don't know fiancé, I can't leave the company for that long but I will see what I can do." Brooke promised him.

"Okay and before I forget Lindsay said hi" he added.

"Oh, if you talk to her again say hi for me too." Brooke said with a smile.

"I will." He promised as he kissed her forehead once more.

"So, now with your tour happening, when will we get married? What month should we choose?" Brooke asked as she went back to the original subject.

"I don't know." Lucas said with a thoughtful frown.

"Because as I said, I want to get married before our goddaughter pops out." Brooke said as she climbed off the couch to go and get the calendar. She then hurried back over to Lucas.

"And what does Naley's baby have to do with all of this?" Lucas asked with a laugh.

"Luke," Brooke began as she looked at him as if to say 'duh'. "I want Haley to be my maid of honour, remember?"

"Yeah, and Nate is my best man, I got it now!" Lucas said with a laugh, feeling a little dumb.

"How do you feel about May?" Brooke asked as she checked the calendar.

"May, it sounds good pretty girl. What day?" Lucas asked as he nodded enthusiastically.

"How would you feel about the twenty first? It will be a Saturday." She told him.

"It works for me. I don't have anything to do that day." He told her with a laugh.

"Now you do a very important thing. Marrying me!" Brooke said as she gave him a passionate kiss.

"I think I can do that, Pretty Girl." He said joining in with her laughter after he had eagerly returned the kiss.

"So, that's it. We will get married on May twenty first, spring. I like it!" Brooke said smiling.

"Me too. I have to get going." Lucas said as he pulled a disappointed face.

"You're not staying tonight, why?" Brooke asked with a sad, pouty face. Lucas just wanted to kiss her lips when she did that.

"Well, you know that I love you, but I've stayed here every night in the past week. I have to go back home. My mom won't even remember me," Lucas said with a laugh. "Plus I want to tell her and Andy about my book and about our wedding."

"Oh well, that's okay, I guess," Brooke replied sadly. "But tomorrow I'll need to see you, because I'll miss you tonight, very much!"

"I will miss you too, but before I go, I have something for you." Lucas told her as he brought his lips to hers.

They kissed passionately for what seemed an eternity. Their tongues were almost battling against each others as it became heated and intense. It wasn't long until hands began to wander and after almost half an hour, Lucas summoned up willpower he didn't know he had to pull away. They shared several smaller kisses before Lucas reluctantly left.

~X~

When Lucas woke up the next morning, the house was so silent. It was just like it was empty. He pulled on some clothes and made his way out of his bedroom and went into the kitchen and then saw a familiar face.

"Morning Andy, where is everyone?" he asked curious.

"Good morning Lucas. Your mom took Lily to the park, they left like, fifteen minutes ago," Andy explained. "You might be able to catch up if you run."

"No it's okay. It's actually really good that we're alone."

"Is it? Why?" Andy asked puzzled.

"Yes, it is. Can we talk?" Lucas replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: ARUBAGIRL0926, FLAZZYCULLEN, CRAXYGIRL54, DIANEHERMANS, GLEE80, GANDA87, PEACHYKEEN83, TANYA2BYOUR21, SHARRON51.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 11 – A Good Day and An Even Better Night

"Sure Luke. What is the problem?" Andy asked him concerned.

"Well, me and Brooke, we can't get it together." Lucas began.

"Lucas, I can't believe you broke up with her again." Andy said frustrated.

"No, that's not the issue. We've even decided on a date, we will say 'I Do'. May twenty first," Lucas explained. "Our problem is a little bit more complicated."

"Well, I'm guessing you want some advice or help, but unless you tell me what's going on, I can't help you." Andy told him.

"I know," Lucas said with a sigh. "It's just its weird talking about it, especially because my mom started it in a way."

~X~

While Lucas was having his chat with Andy, Brooke was just waking up. She stretched and yawned, got dressed and went to make some coffee. She found Peyton in the kitchen.

"Good morning stranger," she greeted as she looked at her concerned. "You seem so distant. Are you okay?"

"Morning Brooke. Yes I'm fine," Peyton told her. "It's just that my schedule is real crazy with these two new bands, and handling Haley's schedule with her pregnancy. And there was a weird situation with someone that I never thought would ask for my help."

"Wow that is a lot going on there. You know I'm here for you, right P. Sawyer?" Brooke told her with a smile. "Who is this person that asked for help?"

"Yeah I know. It's nobody worth knowing," she quickly replied. "So, how are things between you and Lucas?"

"Things are actually great, thanks for asking," Brooke replied with a wide happy smile. "We're so happy, I love him so much! More than I ever thought I would."

"Great!" Peyton replied as she gave Brooke a sad, unhappy smile. "Are you guys doing it?"

"Sorry?" Brooke asked stunned.

"I mean, are you guys serious? Are you sleeping together?" Peyton asked.

"We don't have to sleep together to be serious, especially when we have already fixed a date for our wedding," Brooke replied with a frown. "But to answer your question, no, we are not doing it just yet, but we are definitely trying."

~X~

Nathan and Haley had just woken up and they were in bed talking about their kids. They had gone to the doctor the day before. Their little girl was growing healthy and perfectly. They had seen her on a 4-D sonogram and the idea of seeing their baby girl as real as possible before she was even born was overwhelming for them. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Morning Daddy, morning Momma," Jamie called. "Can I come in?"

"Sure buddy," Haley replied. Almost immediately Jamie was in the room. "Aren't you gonna say good morning to your sister?"

"Good morning sister, how are you?" Jamie asked Haley's bump.

"She can hear you, but she can't answer you yet." Nathan told him.

"Actually she just did," Haley said with a smile. "Come here you two, feel this. She's moving for the first time."

"She likes me Momma," Jamie smiled as he felt the baby move. "What's her name?"

"That's a good question Jamie," Nathan replied. "We still have no name for her. Do you have an idea?"

"I do, do you wanna hear it?" Jamie asked the eagerly.

"Yes, we sure do!" Haley replied as she stroked his hair.

"Her name should be Anna Brooke Scott." Jamie replied.

"Why Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"Well, Uncle Lucas is my godfather and I have his name, Aunt Brooke will be her godmother, so she should have her name." Jamie explained.

~X~

Lucas was still struggling to tell the real reason for that conversation. Between a sip of coffee and a bite of a slice of toast with jam, he let things escape.

"What do you mean by 'my mom started it'?" Andy asked him.

"Don't you remember the night when you were going to stay at the boat, when Lilly felt sick?" Lucas asked him. Andy nodded while Lucas sipped his coffee. "Mom caught me and Brooke about to, you know."

"Yes, she told me about that," Andy replied. "I bet that was uncomfortable and embarrassing?"

"Way, more than necessary." Lucas told him.

"Okay, but I still can't help you." Andy replied.

"Well, since that day we almost went that far, if you know what I mean, something always stops us," Lucas replied with a sigh. "I want to know what to do. How can I stop the world and have some time with my girl?"

"You're lucky; I might be able to help you with that! I do have a boat, do you know that?" Andy told him with a smile. Lucas broke out into a wide smile as the suggestion of the boat had made him happy.

~X~

Brooke was enjoying talking with Peyton, even if was a little weird telling her about her intimacies with Lucas. It wasn't that they had never done that, is just that this time Brooke felt that something was different. Maybe she was foreseeing what was about to come.

"Wow, Lucas not being able to do it," Peyton said as she gave Brooke a look. "Have you given any thought about that? Maybe he is not that into you."

"Peyton, okay, that was weird," Brooke said as she frowned at the blonde. "I just told you that we fixed a date for our wedding. Where is this coming from?"

"Nowhere, is just that, when we were together, nothing stopped us from that, nothing could stop _him_!" Peyton told her inconsiderately.

"Never do that again. You and Lucas have not been a _we _for a long time," Brooke told her angrily. "Why do you always say stuff like that when I'm happy? This is just like senior year. I gotta go."

"No Brooke, I'm sorry!" Peyton called after her retreating figure.

"Yeah, me too. I gotta go." She told her as she left the house. Her face had a worried expression almost etched onto it. Brooke was so uncomfortable with what had just happened.

_Could Peyton be right? Should she ask Lucas? What if he didn't like her lack of trust on him? What if he got upset?_ She thought as she climbed into her car. She didn't want to lose it over an if.

She went to the store and for a couple of hours so she could try and forget about that talk. But when she couldn't stop thinking about it, she called the only person who could help her.

~X~

Nathan and Haley set on the bed and stared at each other. Their looks were of surprise.

"Wow, Jamie that was sudden. I really didn't see this coming." Haley said in a stunned tone.

"Yeah buddy, you really thought about that one didn't you?" Nathan asked him impressed.

"Not really, I just came up with it, it's just fair." Jamie told his parents.

"Well, we promise that we will consider your idea," Haley told him. "Now, go get dressed. We're gonna have a special breakfast."

When Jamie left, Nathan and Haley were getting dressed when they started talking about Jamie's suggestion.

"Haley, you know, I like his idea," Nathan told her. "It is fair and it's pretty."

"Yeah, I think so too," Haley replied. "I'm just impressed with Jamie's explanation."

"Well, he is smart. There is no other way to say it." Nathan told her.

"Yeah, he gets that from me," Haley told him with a smile as she kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Come on, let's go, I'm, or should I say, we are hungry."

When they went into the kitchen Haley grabbed her pursed and pulled two sonogram pictures out of it. She then set about making them all breakfast.

"So, are you enjoying my special waffles with strawberry and banana smoothie? Pretty good right?"

"It's great momma, thanks." Jamie replied as he devoured the food she had placed in front of him. Nathan was beside him eating in the same manner.

"What are you gonna do with these pictures?" Nathan asked her as he eyes the sonograms.

"Well, one will be here, on our refrigerator, right next to Jamie's and the other one will go to her godmother, since they will have the same name." Haley explained as she smiled and wrote the baby's name on both pictures. As she placed a picture next to Jamie's, the house phone rang. The caller ID said _Brooke_.

"Hi Brooke, good morning, we were just talking about you." Haley greeted into the phone.

"_Hi, I need you here at the store Hales, it's very important. How soon can you be here"_ Brooke's raspy voice said at the other end.

"What happened? It'll take me ten minutes, but I'll be there as soon as I can. Are you okay?" Haley asked her worriedly.

"_Just get here as soon as you can. Bye."_ Brooke told her before she hung up. Haley hung up the phone with a confused face. She knew Brooke wasn't okay, but why?

"What's going on?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. Brooke just said that she needs me at the store. Can you stay with Jamie?" Haley told him.

"Sure. I hope everything is fine," Nathan replied with a frown of his own. "Oh Hales, don't forget her picture."

"The picture, right, thanks," Haley said as she took the scan from him. "Bye, see you guys later."

~X~

Lucas was very happy about the boat, he just didn't know why.

"Yes, I do know about the boat, but why is that of any help?" he asked Andy, still smiling widely.

"Lucas, Lucas," Andy said as he shook his head playfully. "With the boat, you can sail away to where no one can get to you or disturb you. It will be just the two of you, under the moon light."

"You are a genius. Can I use it tonight?" Lucas asked eagerly.

"Yes you can. But give her some romance first, okay? And I'll make sure your mom stays home all night." Andy told him with a knowing smile.

"Thanks, for both things." Lucas said as he beamed.

Lucas left his cup of coffee on the table and left the house to set the boat for this special night. He bought flowers, white and purple Lilies, almost a hundred of them. He got some vanilla scented candles to set the mood. For food he chose a grilled salmon with olive oil and garlic pasta for their romantic meal. Of course the food was made by Karen, who wanted to make up for the earlier incident. He even bought them champagne.

While Lucas was running against time to prepare a great and magic night for them, Brooke was still thinking about what Peyton had said. She heard the door go and when she looked up, there was Haley.

"Thank god you're here," Brooke said as she rushed over to her and gave her a hug. "Let's go talk in the back of the store. Hey Mille, is it okay if I leave you here alone for a while?"

"Sure, no problem. And you have been out of here for a long time. If I need you, I'll scream." Millie told her.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you." Brooke told her gratefully as she and Haley headed into the back.

"Brooke, what is going on?" Haley asked worried.

"You won't believe it Hales," Brooke began. "Peyton told me some things this morning, and it all come back."

"Calm down," Haley told her soothingly. "What are you talking about, what did she tell you?"

"Well, I woke up and met her in the kitchen. We started talking like we used to, before Luke proposed to me. And she started asking about me and Lucas, if we were doing it, and then told me how he never let anything stop him when they were together."

"And this affects you how?" Haley asked confused.

"Hales, Lucas and I can't do it. We are trying but something always stops us. She said that maybe he is not that into me." Brooke told her with a sigh.

"Brooke, I really don't see Peyton doing it on purpose, but do you really think that this ring and all of the things that you guys have means nothing?" Haley asked her.

"I know I shouldn't be worried," she told her. "But it's stronger than I am. I can't avoid being afraid."

"Look, all I can tell you is that, that man is crazy about you, that he choose you," Haley told her. "Speaking of choosing, I have a picture for you."

"Hales, please, I'm not in the mood for pictures." Brooke told her.

"Oh, but you're gonna like this one, it's very special," she pulled it out of her purse and she handed it to Brooke. She gave her a sweet smile as she said. "Pay attention to the subtitle."

"Oh my God, it's my goddaughter, and she has my name. Haley, I'm speechless." Brooke told her happily as she saw the scan.

"It was Jamie's idea, since he has Uncle Lucas' name, he thought it would be fair for his little sister to have her godmother's name. Nathan and I thought it was perfect. Do you like it?" Haley asked her.

"I love it! She will be very loved, and successful and very smart." Brooke told her.

"I know. Now you should be smart, get these ideas out of your head, and go spend some time with your fiancé. I'm sure he is thinking about you." Haley assured her.

At that very moment Lucas came into the room. He looked at his two favourite girls and smiled. They looked so happy. Brooke jumped up off the couch to give him a kiss and a hug, and of course to share the news.

"Hi my love. Look at the picture of our goddaughter. Pretty cool huh?" she asked him as she handed him the picture.

"That's awesome. Hales, you know how to surprise people. By the way, did Brooke tell about the wedding date?" Lucas asked happily as he moved his eyes from the scan.

"No, she did not." Haley said as she looked at Brooke.

"Well, it will be on May twenty first. I hope Anna Brooke will wait until then!" he replied.

"Yeah, she will, she's due in the first week of June. Well, I'm gonna go and spend time with my boys, while I rest these tired feet of mine. See you all later. And Brooke, just remember you're the one." Haley replied as she picked her purse up.

"Bye Hales! Thanks again." Brooke told her gratefully.

"Bye Hales." Lucas said with a smile as his eyes fell on the scan picture once again.

"So, what brings you here today?" Brooke asked him after Haley had left.

"Well, I missed you last night, and I wanted to see you, and talk to you." Lucas replied as he gazed into her eyes.

"I missed you too, my bed was so big and empty without you," Brooke told him sadly. "Can we spend tonight together in my house?"

"Well, I think that will be impossible today." Lucas told her with a smile.

"I knew it, maybe Peyton is right." Brooke said quietly.

"Well, if she's a fortune teller and told you that tonight we're gonna sail away in Andy's boat then yes, she's right." Lucas told her with a wider smile.

"What?" Brooke asked surprised.

"That's right. Tonight I'm kidnapping you to a very special evening under the moonlight and out on the big sea," he told her. "I'll stop by at five thirty to pick you up. Is that good for you?"

"I guess so; Mille can close the store for me. But what are we gonna do there?" Brooke asked.

"Don't worry about that, it's all being taking care of. You just pack a small bag with some clothes, bathing suit and whatever more you want, and get ready for a weekend getaway on the North Carolina Sea."

"Luke, you're crazy, but I love you anyway. I'll be ready by five thirty. Don't be late." Brooke gave him a big hug before she kissed him passionately. Lucas moaned appreciatively into the kiss as his hands found her tiny waist.

They reluctantly pulled apart before it got too heated and they were interrupted once more. Brooke took hold of his hand and they headed out from the back. They walked to the front of the store holding hands; Brooke was very happy and was almost skipping like a child.

"Millie, you'll have to close the store today. Lucas will be kidnapping me at five thirty," Brooke told her as she winked at Lucas. "Absolutely not my fault."

"And I'm sorry to tell you but tomorrow, you will be by yourself again." Lucas added as he winked back at Brooke in response.

"Well, I guess its fine. I can work it out." Millie replied with a smile.

"Millie you're the best!" Brooke said happily as she gave her a friendly kiss in the cheek.

~X~

Lucas was right on time to pick her up, as always. Lucas grabbed her bag and they walked down to the boat. He took her to the top of the boat and they sailed away. He dropped the anchor and they watched the sunset wrapped in each other's arms; cuddling and kissing and just enjoying themselves.

When the sun was out and the moon showed up, Lucas, who had left Brooke up there enjoying the stars, warmed up the Karen made dinner, set the table with two of the twenty candles he bought and twelve of the hundred flowers he had throughout the inside of the boat. Brooke hadn't been down into the boat yet so she hadn't seen how the place had been prepared.

"Hey Brooke, would you come down for a second? I need to show you something." He called up to the upper deck.

"No, you come up, it's so good here. Come look at the moon with me." Brooke called back.

"No, I need you here," he insisted. "Please Pretty Girl you won't regret it."

When she stepped on the floor in the lower deck of the boat, her eyes filled with tears. It was the most romantic gesture he had done for her, and the most beautiful one.

"Luke, that's so amazing. Thank you so much." She told him happily.

"I'm glad you liked. But just be aware that this night does not stop here, there is still lots of places to go." He told her with a seductive smile.

"Lucas, this weekend is so gonna pay off for you." She told him as she kissed him lovingly on the lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**SINCE I DON´T KNOW IF I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE NEXT WEEK HERE IT IS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS DOUBLE UPDATE.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 12 – Under the Moon Light and the Stars

Haley was back from the store. Her house felt so safe and her family were loving. She felt so good, especially because everything seemed to be fine between Lucas and Brooke. When she opened the door, she found Nathan lying on the couch watching Sport Center.

"Hey Nathan, I'm back." Haley called as she went into the living room.

"What did Brooke want?" he asked curious.

"Where's Jamie?" Haley asked, wanting to know where he was before she spoke to Nathan about Brooke's problem.

"He's upstairs playing with his toys and with Chester. So what happened to Brooke?" Nathan asked again.

"He loves Chester. Let me just get comfy here, next to you. I need to put my feet up; Anna is making me so tired. If you rub my feet, maybe I'll let you know." Haley said as she sat on the sofa. She looked at him with a smile as she put her feet in his lap.

"Okay, I'll rub them," he told her with a smile as he began to expertly massage her feet. "But it's just because I'm dying to know."

"How do I start?" she asked rhetorically.

"Is it that serious? Because if you don't know where to start. Quit fooling around and spill the bean lady, or I'll stop the massage." He told her with a laugh.

"Well, the thing is that Brooke woke up this morning and found Peyton in the kitchen." Haley began.

"And?" he asked with a puzzled frown.

"They began to talk and Peyton asked her how were things with Lucas."

"Keep going." Nathan urged her.

"Brooke told her that they were better than ever and Peyton asked about their sex life." Haley said as she pulled a face.

"Wow, that's her being a little too interested, but continue." Nathan said as he carried on rubbing her feet.

"She told her that they hadn't done _it_ yet because something always seems to stop them and Peyton, who should have kept quiet, had no better idea then to tell Brooke that, when was with Lucas, they couldn't keep their hands off each other," Haley told him. "That Lucas never let anything stop him. And to finish it all, Peyton also told Brooke that maybe Lucas wasn't that much into her."

"No way! Peyton did not do this! Are you kidding me?" Nathan asked shocked.

"No, I'm not." Haley told him.

"So what happened then?" he asked.

"Brooke left the house angry with Peyton and very confused and insecure." Haley replied.

"She has a right to be angry, I know I would. Doesn't Peyton think she did enough to hurt them in high school?" Nathan said shaking his head.

"But that's not all; she totally freaked out and actually believed what Peyton said." Haley sighed.

"What's wrong with Peyton?" Nathan asked annoyed. His expression revealed just how mad he was at the blonde.

"Nothing, I think she had the best of intentions, like looking out for Brooke, but you know with all that drama and history between those three, anything could be misread." Haley told him.

"What did you do to calm her down?" he asked her.

"I talked to her; I reminded her about all that Lucas has done so far to show his love for her and I finished telling her that Luke was crazy about her, and that ultimately, he chose her. I said that she should be smart and not let those comments bug her." Haley answered.

"Very good work, Hales, that's why I love you. Changing the subject a bit, did you give her the scan of her goddaughter Anna Brooke?" he asked as he laughed.

"Yes, I did and she loved it. She was so honoured by the name choice and she said she will be pretty like her godmother and smart too." Haley said with a laugh.

"Ohhhh man, I would have to buy a gun." Nathan said with a laugh.

"Why, what would you do with a gun?" Haley asked with a confused frown.

"Well, because if she turns out to be half as beautiful as Brooke is, I'll need that gun to keep all those nasty male teenagers away from my daughter," he told her with a laugh. "I know how teenage boys think about beautiful teenage girls."

"Nathan Royal Scott, don't you dare do that," Haley told him laughing. "And what if she's as pretty as I am?"

"Well, being as beautiful as you and Brooke, I'll need two guns. Just kidding!" he said with a laugh. "I'll stop now, let's just watch TV and enjoy our time alone, because as soon as your son comes downstairs, the peace is over."

"Yes, you're right." Haley said as she laughed and gave him a loving kiss.

~X~

Karen was leaving the bedroom after taking a long relaxing bath. She headed to the living room where Andy was watching the news and Lilly was playing with her toys on the floor.

"Is Lucas back from practice?" she asked as she sat beside him.

"No he's not home and I don't think he will be home for the whole weekend." Andy told her with a laugh. He knew fine well that Lucas wouldn't be home for the weekend.

"Where's he going and what are you laughing about?" Karen asked as she looked at him seriously.

"Where he's going I don't know," he replied as he laughed a little more. "All I can say is that I loaned him my boat for the weekend."

"Ah, so that's why he asked me to fix that special dinner dish." Karen said with her own laugh as she knew who Lucas would have for company.

~X~

"Lucas, this weekend is so gonna pay off for you." Brooke said as she kissed Lucas lovingly on the lips.

"That is so good news for me!" he said with a laugh after he had returned her kiss. "Let's just eat okay, Pretty Girl."

"Luke, this table, the boat, that sky, everything looks so beautiful and perfect," Brooke began as she eyed the food. "And this dish looks so yummy, what is it?"

"I wanted everything to be great tonight, and so far so good. And this is a grilled salmon with olive oil and garlic pasta."

"Did you cook this?" she asked incredulously.

"No, my mom did, she owed me a favour after the other night." He replied with a smile.

"I'm sure it's good because your mom made it. Let's eat!" Brooke told him.

Dinner went smoothly and with the romantic atmosphere, all they could do was look at each other with enchantment in their eyes, and hold hands. It was possible to see the pure love they had for each other and also hint of desire building up in their eyes.

"Fiancé you do the dishes, I'll dry them and put them away." Brooke said with a laugh after they had finished their dinner.

"The dishes can wait. Did you enjoy your dinner?" he replied.

"Yes, I enjoyed it very much. Why can the dishes wait, do you have something else planned?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrow.

"Yes, in fact I do have another surprise for you." He replied with a smile.

"Yay! What is it Lucas?" Brooke asked excited.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." He told her as he stood from the table and began to look for the blindfold he had brought.

"You have that look and attitude," she said with a laugh. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something." He told her cryptically.

"For what?" she asked curious.

"Okay. I found it!" he said as she showed her the blindfold.

"What do you need that for?" she asked as she looked at him with a slight smile on her lips.

"Well, I need to finish something for your next surprise, and you can't look. No peeking either!" he told her seriously.

"Yes Sir!" Brooke replied with a wider smile. "You are a very mysterious man today."

"Do you see anything Brooke?" he asked after he had placed the blindfold over her eyes.

"No." She told him truthfully.

"Okay. Listen to me very carefully and do what I tell you. Stay right here and don't move until I come and give you a kiss okay?" he explained.

"Okay, Lucas. Please don't take long; you know how curious I am." She told him.

Lucas went inside the boat and came back out with his arms full of the white and purple Lilies. He also had a white blanket. He walked to the front of the boat and carefully set the flowers down. Delicately he put the blanket on the floor, making sure that it was very well stretched, occupying the entire floor.

Then he spread the flowers all over the floor, and placed some in the shape of a heart around the edges of the blanket. He used sixty flowers to be exact, and took the precaution to leave the blanket clear, so they could sit on it later. He went back to grab the last remaining item.

"Pretty Girl, I'm almost done, I need you to wait just a little bit more okay?"

"Okay, but hurry up Luke, because I miss you already, and I'm very curious." She replied in an excited tone.

The last thing to do was to set out over the floor, the twelve vanilla sent candles that he personally took care of lightning. When that task was completed, it was time to go get Brooke.

"Hey Brooke," he said before he kissed her passionately. "I'm going to take you to the surprise now."

"Yay!" Brooke squealed happily. "Can I take this blindfold off now?"

"That blindfold has to stay there a little bit longer, Pretty Girl." He told her softly, unable to resist giving her another kiss.

"But how am I supposed to walk with this?" she asked once their lips had parted again.

"I'll lead you. Just come with me." He told her as he took hold of both of her hands and led her carefully to the bow of the boat.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see. Just wait." He told her.

"I hope it's worth it!" she replied with a smile.

"It will be. Okay, this is our stop. I will take the blindfold off okay, but before I do, I just want to say one thing. Let the magic begin!" he said softly as he removed her blindfold.

"Woowwwww this is wonderful Luke," she said in amazement. Her face was a mask of awe, surprise and happiness. "You did all of this for me?"

"It's all for you, my very special Pretty Girl." He whispered honestly.

"Oh my God! Fiancé thank you, I love you so much!" she said with tears in her eyes. She gave him an incredibly intense passionate kiss.

"I love too, very much!" he said in between returning the kiss.

"And what do you wanna use all this romancing for?" she asked as she gave him a seductive look.

"Well I was planning on sitting inside the heart and look at the stars." He said as he pointed to the blanket on the floor.

"Nothing more?" she asked with a sad face.

"Well, maybe more, or should I say much more? But you know it will all depend. Will my Pretty Girl allow it?" he asked with a laugh as he looked into her eyes and gently pushed a lock of hair back from her face.

"Fiancé, trust me, today you have green light for everything. Especially after this wonderful scenario." She said with a slight laugh, before she kissed him passionately once more.

"So let's start by sitting here and watching the stars and the moon." He said as he looked at her with eyes full of desire. Brooke could tell that wasn't all he wanted to do.

"I love this plan." Brooke said as she looked at him the same way. The atmosphere between them was electric.

Lucas lay down on his back and Brooke laid her head on Lucas' chest. They both looked up at the stars, as they wrapped their arms around each other. They stayed like that, cuddling for a very long time, until Brooke said.

"It's a very beautiful night right Fiancé?"

"Yes Pretty Girl, it's the most beautiful night I have seen in a long time." He agreed as he stroked her back.

They could no longer resist the need to start kissing; it was like something was pulling them together. They started softly and quietly and shared some light kisses. The kisses became deeper and more meaningful ones, as their hands stroked over the other's body. Soon, Lucas had Brooke beneath him as they kissed feverishly and passionately. Their eager hands and their need had their clothes being pulled from their bodies.

Lucas continued to kiss Brooke passionately. He explored her body with his bare hands and his lips quickly followed. His actions only made Brooke hornier and more turned on. She was doing exactly the same with Lucas, and his reaction was just what she expected. Lucas pulled off the last pieces of their clothes.

"Are you sure about this?" Lucas whispered into her ear. He wanted to make sure before he went any further.

"I'm more sure than you will ever know." She whispered back into his ear.

As soon as the sounds of these words were lost in the night, Lucas moved and slowly and lovingly began to thrust himself into Brooke's willing body. The moans of pleasure that came from Brooke and Lucas echoed out into the night. Once Lucas was inside her completely he stayed still so that they both could relish the feel of being joined so completely once again.

Blue eyes met hazel and made the connection even more complete and intense. Lucas lowered his lips to Brooke's and they kissed intensely as he began to move his hips. They moaned into the others mouth at the electric feel it caused. His hands buried themselves into her hair as hers went to the firm, smooth skin of his back and stroked down to his waist.

The pleasure and satisfaction were visible. They were really making love. Brooke was awash with bliss and pure pleasure as Lucas moved within her. Most of all she felt the love in each of his thrusts; it was so different to how it had been in high school. It didn't take long for them both to reach their first release. Their lips were almost fused together as their releases washed over them and Lucas' seed poured into Brooke's receptive body.

They lay wrapped around each other as they regained their breath. They shared loving kisses as they came down from their highs. It wasn't long before they were both raring to go again and their heated passion went on all night long, in between short intervals where they hugged, kissed and cuddled.

They were still together on the front of the boat, when the sun began to rise. Lucas was on his back and Brooke was snuggled up to him on top of him; their legs were still entangled. Their hands stroked delicately over the other's flesh.

They watched the sun as it crept higher and they were surprised by how beautiful it was. It felt like the sun was brighter, the water was bluer and everything was better. They were still naked, but were wrapped up in the blanket, as they hugged and absorbed the quiet and the love brought by this new day.

"Good morning, Pretty Girl." Lucas greeted as he kissed her neck and sought out the extremely sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Good morning, Fiancé." Brooke managed in a moan as his lips teased her flesh.

"Did you enjoy last night?" he asked as he stopped his teasing and looked up into her eyes.

"Last night was the most amazing night ever; everything was perfect, thank you!" she told him as she kissed him passionately. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, I enjoyed it very much. I felt like I was in heaven and I am a sex god so what can I do about that?" he asked with a laugh after he returned the kiss and made it last a little longer.

"You can definitely say that," she agreed with a laugh of her own. "I felt the exact same way, Luke. It was so amazing making love with you, and feeling that connection."

Lucas was so happy, everything he wanted in life was right there with him. And the best part was there were no interruptions.

"You are my everything," he whispered sincerely into her eat. "This view and my life would be nothing without you here at this moment. Thanks for loving and believing in me again, and thanks for letting me love you."

At this moment Brooke had tears in her eyes. She could only to kiss him and cuddled further into his arms in response. They both then looked deep into each other's eyes. This was the perfect weekend and it was far from being over.

~X~

The next day, Peyton was in the mixing studio, listening to her newest addition to the label when the secretary came in.

"Miss. Sawyer, Haley James Scott is here to see you." Jessica the secretary told her.

"Okay, send her to my office. I'll be right there. Thanks Jessica." Peyton replied.

"You're welcome Miss Sawyer." Jessica said as she left the room.

"Guys, take half an hour okay." Peyton said as she pressed the button that would enable the band to hear her.

"Okay, Peyton." The band replied.

Peyton headed to her office and went in. She found Haley sitting in a chair. She looked a little bit tired.

"Hi Haley," Peyton greeted as she headed over to her chair behind her desk. "What are you doing here? You are not scheduled to come in today. And you should be resting."

"Yes I know that," Haley told her. "I came because I think we need to talk."

"Okay, about what?" Peyton asked.

"You know Peyton," Haley told her. "About Brooke."

"What about her?" Peyton asked again.

"Brooke told me about your little chat the other day." Haley explained.

"What about that?" Peyton replied with a frown.

"Peyton, are you insane? I'm not recognizing you anymore. What were you thinking telling Brooke that maybe Lucas wasn't that much into her?"

"Ah, you're talking about that part." Peyton said casually.

"Yes that part, and all the others." Haley told her getting angry.

"Hales, I wasn't thinking of anything in particular. I had the best intentions with that remark, you know that right? But why are you asking?" Peyton asked.

"Because Brooke totally freaked out about the comment," Haley snapped. "She was in a really bad shape, thinking that she doesn't deserve him."

"Really?" Peyton asked, feeling happy at what Haley had just told her. Haley noticed a new sparkle in Peyton's eyes.

"Yes, really. Aren't you sad for her? This is not fair Peyton." Haley said noticing the sparkle.

"You know I had the best of intentions. I was looking out for her, but if she has something to worry about-" Peyton was cut off by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Haley was able to see the caller ID on the screen. Peyton saw who it was and went to answer the call like it was urgent, "Sorry Haley, I have to get this. Hello?"

"_Hi Peyton, it's me Victoria_." Victoria said at the other end.

"Why are you calling me during the day? And how did you get my cell number?" Peyton asked, trying to keep her voice neutral. She didn't want Haley to suspect anything.

"_How do you think? In this godforsaken town, you can get anything with money_." Victoria sneered into the phone.

"What do you want?" Peyton asked.

"_I want an answer to my proposal_." Victoria told her curtly.

"I can't talk about that right now. I said before, and I'll say it again, I'll call you when I have an answer." Peyton reminded her.

"_Okay, but just remember, the faster you give me your answer the better, for me and for you_." Victoria said.

"I said that I will call you as soon as I know," Peyton replied before she spoke louder. "Now leave me alone. Bye."

"_Bye Peyton._" Victoria said as she abruptly hung up.

"Sorry Haley. You were telling me about-" Peyton said as she placed her cell phone down on her desk.

"Who just called you?" Haley asked.

"No-one that you should know about." Peyton replied with a weird expression on her face.

"Peyton, I saw the last name," Haley told her. She turned more serious as she demanded. "What are you doing?"


	13. Chapter 13

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: ARUBAGIRL0926, CRAXYGIRL54, DIANE HERMANS, TANYA2BYOUR21.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT BECAUSE THIS IS NOT MY WRITTING STYLE AND EVEN THOUGH I TRY TO CHANGE IT, I CAN´T. SO KUDDOS TO HER.**

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 13 – Second Honey Moon and First Family Time

"Can you reach my shorts for me?" Lucas asked Brooke. They were still snuggled up together on the deck of the boat.

"Not unless you tell me where you're going." She replied before she kissed him.

"I have one more thing to do, after that, I promise, no more surprises, and I'll be all yours." He told her in between kissing her.

"Well, you convinced me," Brooke said as she kissed him once more and handed his shorts to him. "Here you go."

While Lucas was gone, Brooke put on her dress and stretched, enjoying the cool breeze and the sound of the water. When she turned around she saw Lucas coming with a huge tray filled with croissants, jam and milk, and some more flowers. There was also a selection of fruit; grapes, mango, strawberries, bananas and cantaloupe melon.

"How many flowers did you buy Lucas?" Brooke asked incredulously.

"Somewhere around a hundred," he replied. "But you deserve it."

"That tray looks so good!" Brooke told him as her mouth watered at the sight of the food. "Will you sit here and join me?"

"Sure, I might even feed you." Lucas replied as he slipped a grape into her mouth. They both laughed at his playful action.

~X~

"So, will I have an answer or you are just gonna stand there and pretend that this didn't happen?" Haley demanded.

"Hales, you're overreacting. It was Brooke, nothing to worry about." Peyton lied.

"Peyton, it was not Brooke and you know it. It was her mother," Haley corrected her. "What is she calling you for?"

"She wanted to know about Brooke, that's all. Now please, go home and rest, I don't want you to get stressed." Peyton said annoyed.

"Look Peyton, I like you very much, but whatever it is that you're doing, just know that I will not help you. I'll be by Brooke's side at all times, even if it costs me our friendship."

"Haley, you don't have a reason to be mad, please, believe me." Peyton told her.

"It's getting harder and harder everyday. I know you're lying, and it hurts me that you don't trust me to tell me the truth." Haley told her. It was clear to see that Haley was visibly upset.

"Hales, I'm sorry, but if I told you, things would be much worse, you probably wouldn't understand and I prefer not to involve you in all of this. Just trust me ok, I assure you that I'm doing it for Brooke's sake. Please, believe me!" Peyton replied managing to sound sincere.

Haley left, unsure of her feelings about the entire Peyton dilemma. She wanted to trust her friend, but the question was, knowing that Peyton was upset about Brucas' engagement, could she trust her?

Peyton was thinking about her dilemma as well. She had an answer to give to Victoria, and as tempting as the proposition was, she wasn't sure that she would get the boy. She was more certain that she would lose her friends. What would her head do with what her heart wanted?

~X~

"Jamie, I'm sorry buddy, but breakfast today will be cereal and milk; I don't know where your mom went." Nathan said as he and Jamie set about making breakfast at Nathan and Haley's house.

"Did I hear someone talking about me?" Haley asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Yay, Momma is here," Jamie said excitedly. "Can we have pancakes with happy faces then?"

"Morning son, morning babe," Haley said as she kissed Jamie on the forehead and Nathan on the lips. She winked at Jamie as she said. "Of course we can, but Daddy will cook today."

"Are you sure? You know that not even me boiling water is good." Nathan replied as they all laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure, I'll guide you." Haley told him.

There was pancake mix all over the counter by the time the pancakes were made. Jamie thought that it was one of the funniest and delicious breakfasts that he had ever had. They all enjoyed making and cleaning up all the mess. Haley even sang some songs while doing the dishes.

"Momma, it's so nice out there, can we go swimming?" Jamie asked as he looked out of the window.

"Sure son. Let's just wait a little bit for our body absorb our breakfast. You can go and put your bathing suit on though." Haley replied.

"Thanks Momma." Jamie said happily as he raced down from the kitchen.

"You're welcome baby. Daddy and I will be in our bedroom getting ready as well, okay?" Haley called after him.

"Okay." Jamie practically screamed from the hallway.

Haley went over to Nathan and hugged him, before she moved closer for a kiss. Nathan grabbed the back of her neck, twisted her and gave one of those big screen kisses. He then carried her to the bedroom.

"Boy, you're heavy. Anna Brooke Scott, you're sure gonna be a big girl!" Nathan said as he kissed Haley's belly.

"Okay, you can put me down now," Haley said with a laugh. Nathan put her down on the bed and made a move of climbing over her. Haley stopped him. "Baby, Jamie might come in."

"You know what? We gotta find a way to have some time alone before this little one comes around." Nathan said with a sigh.

"Yeah, we do. I sure would like that." Haley told him as she kissed him. She then headed to get her bathing suit.

~X~

"This breakfast was really good, but I gotta say, the company makes it so much better." Brooke said in between kissing Lucas' neck and lips.

"I'm gonna have to agree with you Pretty Girl." Lucas agreed as he enjoyed the feel of Brooke's lips against him.

He moved the tray to a safe place, far away from both of them, stood up and reached for Brooke's hands. She held his hands and stood up too. Lucas had a little remote control on his hands; it had been on the tray. He pushed play and a very calm and romantic song called "From This Moment", began to play. He put his hand around her waist and they started to dance.

"For the one who said that there were no more surprises, you sure keep them coming." Brooke said with a smile.

"I know, but this one is keeping me _really_ close to you. Isn't it good?" he asked as he kissed her.

"Yes it is, and this kiss was even better," Brooke said as their lips parted. "How do you know that I like this song?"

"Well, I did some research. In a certain letter, number forty one if I'm not wrong, you mentioned that you were listening to it, and that this song made you think of us." He told her as he gazed down into her hazel eyes.

"That's why I love you!" Brooke said happily.

They danced cheek to cheek until the song was over. Then Brooke felt Lucas' hands trying to undress her, and she heard a soft whisper in her ears.

~X~

"Hey Daddy and Momma, can we go now?" Jamie asked eagerly.

"Sure buddy, your mom is finishing getting ready. But we can go outside. Hales?" Nathan replied.

"Yeah." Haley replied.

"I'll be at the pool with Jamie, will be waiting for you there." Nathan told her smiling.

"Okay, I'll be out in ten minutes. There is some sun screen on top of the counter, next to the phone. Make sure you cover him up with it." Haley told him.

"Okay." Nathan replied.

"Daddy, I don't like it," Jamie said with a sigh. "Do we really have to put it on?"

"Yes Jamie, there is no fooling your mom about it." Nathan told him.

Jamie and Nathan were already in the pool when Haley came out. She was wearing a very pretty flower patterned bathing suit. She got into the water and started playing with Jamie. They were simply having fun.

~X~

Peyton was thinking about calling Victoria. She had made a decision and couldn't wait to let her know. She grabbed the phone and started dialling when someone entered the room.

"Hi Peyton," Mia greeted brightly. "When can I start recording my second album?"

"Mia, come here, give me a hug," Peyton said as she put the phone down. "It's so good to see you! How are you?"

"I'm great. The tour these past few months have been great," Mia told her. "And the "Starburst Summer Tour" at Six Flags was awesome."

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that, and I'm so happy for you! But tell me more, tell me everything." Peyton said as they sat at the desk.

~X~

"I think we should go for a skinny-dip." Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear in between kissing her neck.

"You're so naughty and so right!" Brooke said playfully. They took off their clothes, walked to the back of the boat, and jumped in the water. "Luke, this weekend was the best idea you could have had."

"Well, actually, it was Andy's, I just upgraded it. But I'm so glad I had "the talk" with him." Lucas replied.

"So, are we gonna swim or what? I bet you can´t catch me in the water." Brooke challenged him as she began to swim away from him.

"Oh yes I can, just wait for it." Lucas replied playfully.

When Lucas got hold of her, their naked bodies touched and their eyes locked in the others. They had nothing else to do besides kiss. They were feeling free and full of love. Their desire was getting stronger and stronger. Without thinking, Lucas had thrust his way into Brooke's body.

She was glowing with pleasure. They were both taken by their love. There was nothing, not even the fact that they still had to be moving, that could cut off their enthusiasm. They made their way to the back of the boat, and Lucas placed Brooke on top of the diving board, very carefully. He laid over her again, and it was like they never stopped.

The weekend went by very fast, but they sure enjoyed each other very much. They cleaned up the boat and Lucas took Brooke home.

"Will you stay please?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Well, since you're asking so nicely." Lucas replied as he brushed a section of hair away from her eyes. They made their way into the living room. Luke took all the dishes to the kitchen and Brooke followed him.

"Great!" Brooke said happily as she kissed him. "I love sleeping with you, even when we actually sleep."

"Me too pretty girl, me too." He replied genuinely.

~X~

Peyton was in her bedroom and could hear their conversation. Right at that time she grabbed her cell phone and started dialing Victoria's number.

"Hello."

"_Oh, it's you. So, what will be your answer_?" Victoria asked as she answered it. Not paying much attention to what Victoria was saying Peyton was actually with her mind in the kitchen.

"Sorry, what did you just say?" she asked.

"_I'm assuming you have my answer, am I right?_" Victoria asked eagerly.

"Yes." Peyton confirmed.

~X~

Back in the kitchen, the dishes were all done. Lucas was cleaning up the counter tops and putting his mom's dishes into a bag. And he looked at Brooke, who was staring at him with this big smile on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like this?" he asked her curious.

"I'm just thinking how lucky I am to have you," Brooke replied. "And how lucky our kids will be."

"Well, they will be twice as lucky, because their mom rocks." Lucas told her as they shared a loving hug.

~X~

Peyton was almost hanging up the phone when Victoria asked her one more thing.

"_So, this is your answer_?" she asked Peyton.

"Yes, this is my answer." Peyton told her.

"_Are you sure? Because as you know, there will be no turning back." _Victoria said trying to convince her otherwise.

"Yes I know." Peyton told her.

"_Okay, enjoy your mediocre life."_ Victoria said in an abrupt tone.

"Thanks." Peyton said as she ended the call.

~X~

Nathan received a call from his agent calling him for a meeting in New York during the weekend. He said that there would be scouts from four different NBA teams and he wanted them to meet him.

"Hales, are you home? Haley, where are you?" Nathan yelled down the hallway of their house.

"I'm taking a bath." Haley called back.

"Hey, a bubble bath, how nice." Nathan said as he walked into their bathroom.

"Well, I deserve it," she told him as they shared a kiss. "So, why were you yelling?"

"I have to go to New York on Friday, and stay through the weekend." He told her.

"Why?" Haley asked him.

"My agent just called, he will be with four NBA scouts and he wants them to meet me." Nathan told her in an excited tone.

"That's great Nathan. But I can't stay all those days alone with Jamie, I just don't know if I'll be able to." Haley told him.

"No worries, you're coming with me, this will be our alone time, what do you say?" Nathan told her.

"It sounds good, but again, what about Jamie?" Haley asked.

"Why do we have Lucas and Brooke as his godparents?" Nathan asked as he winked at her and kissed her once more.

"You're right. NY, here we come. I'll call Brooke later today. I'll be out in just a few minutes." Haley told him happily.

On Thursday evening Brooke and Lucas went to Naley's house. They had dinner and sat in the living room to chat a little bit. Haley enjoyed the opportunity to give Brooke some instructions about Jamie. It was all set up, Brooke would pick Jamie up from school on Friday, and she and Lucas would stay at Naley's home for the weekend, just so Jamie could be more comfortable.

~X~

Lucas was at the Ravens gym with Skills and the boys on Friday afternoon. He looked at his watch and saw it was already two forty five p.m.

"Hey Skills, is it okay if you go on without me for the rest of the practice?" Lucas asked.

"Sure man. Can I ask why?" Skills replied.

"Sure, it's because Brooke has a conference call with the NY office and she won't be able to pick Jamie up, so I'll have to go." Lucas explained.

"Sure dog. Give the little man a "hi" for me. And don't worry; I won't be soft with the team." Skills told him.

"Thanks Skills," Lucas said before he turned to the team. "See you guys on Monday. No going crazy during the weekend."

Lucas heard the team give him an affirmative response to his orders as he left the gym.

~X~

Brooke was on the phone but her eyes couldn't leave the clock on the wall.

"Brooke here. I think that this proposition for the January issue of the magazine will work very well." Brooke said into the phone.

"_Thanks Brooke. So, I guess we are done for now._" The editor said into the phone.

"Yes, and I have to go pick my godson at school. But I really appreciate your ideas. Send me an e-mail with the doll, will you?" Brooke asked.

"_I'll do it tonight or tomorrow, the latest._" The editor promised her.

"Thanks. Have a nice evening," Brooke said before hanging up. She quickly dialed Lucas' number. He answered it on the second ring. "Hello?"

"_Hi Brooke, I thought you were in a conference call_?" Lucas asked puzzled.

"It was faster than what I thought. I'll be able to pick up Jamie; you can stay at the practice if you want." Brooke explained.

"_Well, too bad, I just left. But I'll tell you what, I'll pass by the store and we can go together._" Lucas told her with a slight laugh.

"Great. I'll be waiting. We can go in my car, since his car seat is there." Brooke told him.

"_Okay, I'm coming out of the school parking lot right now. I'll be there in ten minutes, be ready_." Lucas told her.

"Okay, love you," Brooke said right before she hung up. "Hey Millie."

"Yes Brooke?" Millie asked her.

"I'm leaving, and I probably won't be coming back today. Lucas and I will pick up Jamie and then we'll go home. If you need me just give me a call okay?" Brooke explained.

"Sure Brooke. Don't worry. Mouth is coming in five minutes, he'll help me." Millie told her.

"Great!" Brooke said with a wide smile. Ten minutes later the two guys arrived.

"Oh, Mouth is here. Hi Mouth" Millie said happily.

"Lucas is here," Brooke said happily as she grabbed her purse and headed to leave the store with Lucas. "Bye Millie. Hi Mouth, bye Mouth."

"Hi Brooke, bye Brooke. Where is she going?" Mouth asked amused before he kissed Millie.

"She and Lucas will baby-sit Jamie during the weekend. They are going to pick him up and play house." Millie explained before they shared a laugh.

~X~

Nathan and Haley left early that Friday; they arrived in New York around three p.m. It was chilly, as it was the beginning of winter. They got a cab and went straight to the hotel. They stayed at the WESTIN at Broadway. Their bedroom had a full view of Times Square. New York was busy, as always. They had Friday all to themselves.

"I need a shower or a bath." Haley said after they had unpacked.

"So do I, what do you say of saving some water and going in together?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"Well, if we can fit in one bath tub, I'm all for it." Haley replied with a laugh.

"Sure we can. Let's go." Nathan said as he headed into the bathroom.

Nathan prepared the water, threw in some salts and hoped in. Haley went right after him. She lay between his legs and rested her head on his chest. They stayed there for at least half an hour.

"Oh, I forgot how good it was to have some time alone with you." Nathan said with a happy sigh.

"Me too. Oh, she is kicking. I guess she is saying that we are not alone." Haley told him with a laugh.

"Yeah, but it's still quiet here. I love you very much Hales." Nathan told her.

"I love you too Nathan, you're the man of my dreams." Haley told him as they kissed.

They decided to get out of the water when it was way too cold. Nathan got out first, got himself a towel and helped Haley get out. He had a bath-robe ready for her. When she put her hands in, he wrapped it around her. She turned around and they started kissing.

"Are you sure Hales? Is it okay for me to make love to you?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Haley replied.

"Okay." Nathan replied happily.

They were kissing and touching each other's body with such care and love. He gently laid her on the bad and started kissing her forehead, neck and chest, all the way down to her belly. She grabbed his shoulders and directed him, so he would be lying on the bed. She put herself over him and started kissing him, just like he had done.

Nathan then grabbed her face in his hands, brought her closer and kissed Haley's lips very passionately. He slowly entered her, relishing in the feel of being inside her. They were filled with joy and pleasure. Their bodies were glowing and moving in a very excited rhythm. And at the end of it, they laid together, Haley had her head on his chest, she was softly tickling him.

"Thanks for this weekend Nate. Thanks for this. I missed it." Haley told him in a contented voice.

"Thanks for coming with me. Thanks for giving me this great moment. I love you Haley James-Scott." Nathan told her sincerely.

"I love you too, my husband." Haley told him as they lay in a loving embrace.

~X~

"Hi Brooke." Lucas greeted brightly.

"Hi my love! We are right on time," Brooke said as she kissed his lips lightly. "From here to Jamie's school it's a fifteen minute car ride."

"We'll get there ten minutes earlier," Lucas said before he asked. "So, how was your day?"

"It was busy, really busy, especially because I had to get off earlier, but everything worked like I wanted. And yours?" she asked.

"It was good too. The team is getting better and better, this season will be great, I'm sure. So, what are we gonna do with Jamie today?" Lucas replied.

"Well, Haley left me a list with instructions, it's at her house," Brooke replied. "But I was thinking of taking him to the mall and maybe we could have some dinner there."

"It sounds good," Lucas said as they pulled up outside the school. "We are here. Let's wait for him at the main entrance."

"Luke, who would have thought that you and me would be engaged and waiting for our godson, making plans for a family night?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"I sure couldn't, but I love it." Lucas replied happily. When they turned to each other to kiss they heard someone calling them.

"Hi Uncle Lucas, Hi Aunt Brooke. I'm so happy that you both came." He said happily.

"We are happy too little man." Lucas replied.

"Let's go," Brooke said as she took hold of Jamie's hand and his rucksack. They walked back to the car. "Get in there handsome. We are going to the mall."

"That's cool," Jamie said excitedly. "You're gonna be the best parents ever. "


	14. Chapter 14

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: ARUBAGIRL0926, HOUSEBROKEN, TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL WITH LOVE, DIANEHERMANS, CRAXYGIRL54, TANYA2BYOUR21, PEACHYKEEN83**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT BECAUSE THIS IS NOT MY WRITTING STYLE AND EVEN THOUGH I TRY TO CHANGE IT, I CAN´T. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 14 – Second Chances Don't Always Come True

It was already Saturday morning and the big day for Nathan was here. Today would be the day for the scouts to see him and give him that golden chance to play for an NBA team.

The morning was windy and cold. After the love reconnection with Haley on Friday night, they quickly fell into a restful sleep that was broken by the sound of an alarm clock ringing non-stop. Haley reached out and silenced the annoying blare of the alarm.

"Babe, it's time to wake up." She said as she turned to face Nathan.

"Five more minutes, Hales, please!" Nathan replied in a sleepy voice.

"Babe, it's your big day today. Aren't you excited?" She asked him.

"I am excited, but I need more sleep." He told her as he yawned.

"Nathan Royal Scott, I'm gonna go to the bathroom now, but when I get out I want to see you out of that bed. Got me?" Haley told him in a stern tone.

"I got it, don't worry, I will be out of bed in no time." He told her before he kissed her lovingly.

"Okay, babe. I hope you keep your word, I'll be watching you!" Haley told him after she had returned.

A while later, when Haley step out of the bathroom, she found Nathan standing next to the window looking at Time Square with a worried face.

"I see that you kept your word." She told him with a smile.

"I always do." He replied as he gave her a kiss. Haley eagerly returned it and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing. Why did you say that?" he asked.

"Well, because I know you, and I can see it in your face." She told him as she gave him a look.

"No, I'm fine." He insisted.

"Nathan!" Haley said a little more sternly.

"Okay, I see that you know me so well that I can't fool you." Nathan said with a sigh.

"You should know it by now," Haley told him with a comforting smile. "Come on, tell me."

"I'm scared about today." He confessed.

"Why?" she asked him gently.

"Why Hales?" he asked as he spoke in a worried tone. "Because it's been a long time since I played to the level of these guys."

"Oh honey," Haley said softly before she kissed him lovingly. "Don't worry, you are gonna do great in there."

"Are you sure? Because I'm not." Nathan replied. The worried look was still clear to see on his face.

"I'm certain and to prove that I'm gonna go with you today." Haley told him.

"I wouldn't ask you to do that. I don't want you to get tired and besides I don't know how long it will take." He told her concerned. He didn't want her over working herself in her current condition.

"I know you didn't ask but I want to do it. Wanna know why?" she replied.

"Yeah, why?" he asked her.

"Because I'm your lucky charm." Haley told him as she kissed him once again.

"Yes, you are." Nathan agreed as he eagerly returned the kiss.

"Now, let's go or we are gonna be late." Haley told him as they pulled apart.

A little later that morning, Nathan and Haley were sat in the back of a cab on their way to Madison Square Garden.

"Nathan, I'm going to call Brooke to find out how Jamie is doing." Haley told him as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Okay. Send my hello's to the happy couple." He replied with a laugh.

"Okay, I'll do that," she replied with a laugh as she dialled Brooke's cell phone. Brooke answered it after four rings. "Hi Brooke, it is me Haley."

"_Hey Tutor Mom! How are you and Nathan doing there in Manhattan" _Brooke asked happily as she answered the phone.

"We're doing good," Haley replied as she smiled at how happy Brooke sounded. "How are you and Lucas, and Jamie doing?"

"_Lucas and I are great. Jamie is fine, don't worry. My godson is an angel. How did the thing with Nathan go_?" Brooke asked.

"We're going there as we speak and he sends the happy couple his love." Haley replied.

"_I'm sure that Nate will rock that gym out. Thanks, we love him to too_." Brooke told her happily.

"I've got to go now. We'll see you on Monday." Haley told her.

"_Okay, see you Monday. Lucas is sending you a kiss and he said to tell Nathan to go for it! Good luck Nathan! Bye._" Brooke said almost giddily. Haley was glad Brooke was finally happy.

"Thanks for everything. Bye." Haley said as the two women ended the call; they had arrived at Madison Square Garden. They paid the cab driver and climbed out. They found Nathan's agent wait for them. His name was Steve Howell.

"Thank god you got her Nathan." Steve said as they approached him.

"I'm here now Steve, don't worry," Nathan replied. "I want you to meet my wife Haley James Scott."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Steve Howell, sport agent. The best, if I may say." He greeted Haley as he smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine." Haley replied.

"Nate, what is she doing here?" Steve asked him.

"She's my lucky charm, Steve." Nathan replied.

"Okay. Nathan what works for you is fine for me. Let's go inside. I'll get Haley a seat in the bleachers so she is comfy there." Steve told him.

"Thanks Steve." Nathan replied gratefully.

Half an hour later, Haley was already sat in the bleachers. Nathan was in the locker room that belonged to the home team. He was listening the pep talk and the expectations coming from his agent.

"Nathan, I managed to get the scouts from the New York Knicks, The Charlotte Bobcats like you wanted, The New Jersey Nets and The Houston Rockets here today." Steve explained.

"Great, thanks Steve." Nathan said impressed as he thought about how nervous he was.

"You're welcome. So rock this gym out like I saw in that video okay?" Steve told him.

"I will do just that!" Nathan told him, hoping his nerves wouldn't get in the way of his game. Someone then knocked at the door and Steve called whoever it is to come in. A tall, well muscled African American player entered the room.

"Hi Steve. The organization sent me to help you and your athlete with the test." The player told him.

"Thanks. Nathan I'll introduce you to your partner for today. This is Stephon Marbury, the number 3 of the Knicks. Stephon this is Nathan Scott your future partner if God allows that." Steve said with a laugh as he introduced the two players.

"A pleasure to meet you Nathan Scott and it will be a delight for us that you enter this organization." Stephon replied.

"Wow! I can't believe this!" Nathan said stunned. "Are you really Stephon Marbury?"

"Yep, I am, flesh and bone!" Stephon replied with a laugh. He was used to that kind of reaction.

A little while later everyone was in the gym. The one who called the shots was the Knicks scout since that was his house.

"We want to see how you work at defence. Stephon run some old Knicks offensive plays please. Nathan are you ready?" the Knicks scout asked.

"Okay." Stephon replied.

"I'm ready." Nathan answered as he took a deep breath.

~X~

Stephon Marbury went through the old Knicks offensive plays and Nathan blocked them every single time. He left Marbury in a totally impressed state of mind. On the other side of the gym, the scouts were ecstatic about the quality of Nathan's game, and totally impressed by his recuperation.

Haley could not be happier and more proud of the way that her husband was playing this morning. She thought that even Q would feel that way.

"Very good Nathan. Now we would like to see you working in the offensive side. Stephon do the same thing but with old Knicks defensive moves okay?" the Knicks coach said. "Nathan are you ready?"

"Okay." Stephon said.

"I'm ready Sir." Nathan replied.

Nathan began to run through some offensive moves that not even the great Stephon Marbury could stop. Every single scout was shocked by Nathan's capability and they nodded their heads in agreement of how good his physical condition was.

"Very good Nathan," the Knicks scout said impressed. "Some great shooting you did there."

"Thank you Sir." Nathan said with a smile.

"The last thing we want you to do is play one on one with Stephon. Are you up for it? Stephon?" The Knicks scout asked.

"Okay." Stephon agreed.

"Yes, Sir." Nathan confirmed.

Nathan was standing in front of Stephon Marbury. He took the ball to one side, then to another side, doing some great travelling. When he saw an open spot on Marbury's left side, it was a take it or leave it opportunity. He then made an awesome turn, leaving Marbury in a complete ashamed situation and performed an incredible dunk that left the scouts with their eyes ready to pop out of their heads and comment between them how great a play that was.

"Awesome play, Nathan." The Knicks scout said impressed.

"Thanks Sir. I'm glad that you liked it." Nathan replied smiling.

"We do like that play very much. That's it Nathan, thanks for your enthusiasm. Go to the shower and we will use this time to deliberate and give you a proper answer. Stephon you can go to take a shower too." The Knicks coach told them. Haley wanted to scream, but she knew that Nathan was nervous, so she just sent Brooke and Lucas a text message saying how great Nathan was and waited for the answer.

Half an hour later, the answer was already waiting at the court. The designated speaker, that was going to present the news, was none other than the Knicks scout. Nathan re-entered the court with his lovely and pregnant wife Haley, holding his hand and his very proud agent Steve.

"Nathan, we have good and bad news," the Knicks scout told him. "What do you wanna hear first?"

"The good one Sir." Nathan replied anxiously.

"Okay. The good one is that we loved your game and your style. You really shocked us with how well your physical condition is and how well you recovered from your accident. And last but not least, your quality is still intact after all this time." The scout told him.

"Thanks Sr. I'm really happy and proud to hear that," Nathan told him happily before he turned serious. "What's that bad news?"

"The bad news is that, with much sorrow and grief, we have to say that there isn't an open spot in any of our teams," he told him. "We are complete right now."

"Oh!" Nathan said with a sad face.

"But I want you to know that all of these teams, including mine, the second we have a spot open you are in," the scout told him. "So don't take this as a no."

"How should I take this?" Nathan asked still looking sad.

"Take it as maybe later or a late entry if you want. Thanks for coming all the way up here, and I'm sorry one more time. And remember, keep playing, and your time will come." The scout told him.

"Okay, thank you all for taking the time to see me." Nathan said with a sigh.

~X~

Lucas, Brooke and Jamie were back at Naley's house from the mall. They had eaten at an Italian restaurant and Jamie had even got to have ice cream for dessert. All they had left to do now was to put Jamie in bed.

"Jamie its bed time! You gotta go to sleep now." Brooke told him.

"Already? But I want to stay here with you." Jamie replied in a sad voice.

"Yes, little man. Do what your Aunt Brooke said," Lucas told him. "It's time for bed. You can hang with us tomorrow. We have the whole weekend remember."

"Yeah, you know we will be here." Brooke said as she gave him a hug.

"Okay, but I want you two to tuck me in." Jamie said as he pouted.

"Okay, my handsome godson." Brooke told him with a cheeky smile.

"So Jamie, go upstairs, put your pj´s on, brush your teeth and we will be there in a minute okay?" Lucas told him.

"Okay Uncle Lucas." Jamie said with a sigh as he obediently headed up the stairs.

Five minutes later, Brooke and Lucas were sitting on the couch sipping on a glass of wine each. They were waiting a bit before going to Jamie's room, when the little boy came down with his pj´s on and jumped on the couch, falling above Lucas' and Brooke's bodies.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked trying to be serious but ended up laughing slightly.

"J Luke, we told you to wait in your room." Lucas said as he gave him a look.

"I know but I couldn't wait," Jamie replied. "You're taking too long."

"Brooke, I think this kid over here deserves a punishment." Lucas said as he looked at Brooke and winked. He spoke in a serious tone of voice so Jamie would think he was serious.

"I think you're right, and it has to be a good one." Brooke replied.

When Jamie showed a very concerned look, Lucas and Brooke pulled him over the couch, into their laps, and tickled Jamie's body until he couldn't stop laughing.

"I think that is enough punishment for one night. What do you think Brooke?" Lucas asked as he lifted Jamie up.

"I agree with you fiancé." Brooke told him.

"Let's take this little one to bed right now." Lucas said as he stood with Jamie still in his arms.

"Aunt Brooke, please come with us." Jamie asked her.

"I'm coming honey, don't worry." Brooke said as she stood and followed him and Lucas up the stairs. They reached Jamie's bedroom in a matter of a few moments.

"I want Aunt Brooke to put me in bed." Jamie said as she pulled back his covers.

"Awwww. Come here my boy." Brooke said as she took Jamie from Lucas.

"Okay, Little man. Here you go Pretty Girl." He said as he passed Jamie over to her. He went to leave the room.

"No, stay Uncle Lucas, I want you here." Jamie told him.

Brooke put Jamie into his bed and covered him. She gave Jamie a good night kiss; he said good night and closed his blue eyes. Lucas watched her fondly then Brooke turned around and looked at him happily.

"Can you imagine how cute it will be when it's our baby?" she asked as she smiled.

"Yes, I can." Lucas said with a smile that matched hers.

"Good night, Jamie." Brooke told him softly.

"Good night, little man." Lucas said as he smiled at his nephew.

"Good night, Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas." Jamie said sleepily.

Back in the living room, they sat back on the couch and began to watch TV. They were drinking their wine, until Lucas spoke.

"You know when you asked if I could imagine how cute that scene with Jamie will be if it was our baby?" he asked her.

"Yes." Brooke replied as she eagerly waited to hear what he was going to say.

"I told you that I could right?" he asked.

"Right. What are you trying to say?" Brooke asked puzzled.

"Well, what I'm saying is that in fact, I can't wait for our kids to arrive." Lucas told her honestly.

"Aww," Brooke said happily as she gave him a naughty look. She kinked her eyebrow as she asked. "You know that we can practice a lot before we have kids, right?"

"Yes I know that!" Lucas replied with a laugh.

"We can start right now if you want." She told him as she gave him a seductive look.

"Here?" Lucas asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, we can do it on Naley's bed and tomorrow I'll wash the sheets. It's not the first time that this has happened." Brooke told him with a laugh.

"Are you serious?" Lucas asked with an incredulous laugh.

"Dead serious!" Brooke said as she kissed him passionately and took hold of his hand.

"Game on, Brooke Davis." Lucas replied with a laugh before kissing her in return.

"Let's go to bed then." Brooke said in a voice that made Lucas instantly horny.

A while later they were both in bed. Lucas was on top of Brooke's petite body, as he kissed her with an intense passion. His hand roamed her body and his lips moved from hers and began to follow the trail his hands had left. They were beginning to strip each other's clothes off, when a knock on the door was heard and the door knob started to turn.

"I can't believe it, the interruption game again!" Lucas said with a sigh and a sad face as he moved off Brooke. They pulled their clothes back on as fast as they could.

"Maybe we should go on a boat trip again." Brooke said with a laugh.

"Maybe you're right," Lucas said with a laugh. He then called. "Who is it?"

"It's me Uncle Lucas, can I come in?" Jamie's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Okay Jamie, come on in." Lucas said as he made sure they were both presentable.

"Hi Aunt Brooke, Hi Uncle Lucas." Jamie said as he came into the room.

"Hi Jamie." Lucas greeted in response.

"Hi Jamie," Brooke said. "What happened buddy?"

"I had a nightmare, Can I sleep with you?" Jamie asked hopefully.

"No you can't." Lucas replied.

"Why?" Jamie asked a little sulkily.

"Because your mom and dad will not like it if they found out about it." Lucas told him.

"Jamie, listen to your uncle he is right. And besides, you're a big boy now; you should sleep in your bed." Brooke told him.

"Aww." Jamie said with a sad face.

"Here Jamie, I will make a deal with you." Lucas began.

"What deal?"

"I will go with you to your room and stay there until you fall sleep. Are you happy with that?" Lucas suggested.

"Yes." Jamie said cheering up a little.

"Well, let's go little guy," Lucas said to Jamie, before he turned to Brooke and whispered. "Pretty Girl wait for me and we can continue what we were doing."

"Sleep tight handsome, sweet dreams!" Brooke told Jamie.

"What were you doing with Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked as he and Lucas headed to his bedroom.

"Um, I was taking her temperature because she wasn't feeling well." Lucas lied. He couldn't help but think. _And I'm her medicine._

After Jamie had finally fallen asleep in his bedroom, Lucas returned to Naley's room and found Brooke lying belly down. It looked like she was sleeping.

"Brooke, are you sleeping?" he asked hoping she wasn't.

"No," she replied. "Is Jamie sleeping again?"

"Yes he is. So if you are not sleeping we can continue our practicing." Lucas said as he kissed her neck sensuously.

"No Lucas, this is too risky. What if Jamie comes back again?" Brooke told him.

"We just send him to his room again." Lucas said as he continued to kiss her neck as his hands began to stroke over her feminine curves.

"No, we better cuddle for the rest of the night, it is safer that way, and it's also really good." Brooke told him.

"Whatever you want, Pretty Girl." Lucas said with a sigh as he stopped kissing her.

He moved behind her and pulled her back against his body. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her belly as he buried his face into her hair and breathed the scent of her in.

They slept like that for the rest of the night and when Saturday morning arrived, the sun shined and the early birds sang. They were peacefully sleeping until a screaming boy jumped up and down on the bed waking them up.

"Uncle Lucas, Aunt Brooke wake up!" Jamie yelled loudly.

"Okay Jamie, we're awake." Lucas mumbled tiredly.

"It's so early honey," Brooke said with a yawn. "What do you want?"

"I want some breakfast, I'm hungry!" Jamie said with a cheeky smile.

"Let's go get dressed." Lucas said as he grabbed hold of Jamie.

"How do you feel about going out for breakfast today?" Brooke suggested.

"It will be really cool, thanks Aunt Brooke." Jamie said happily.

"What do you think Lucas?" Brooke asked him.

"Sounds good to me. So I think it's better if you get him dressed," Lucas said. "You know, I'm no designer."

"Sure, I'll help him and you," Brooke said as she winked and kissed him. She then turned her attention to Jamie. "Come on Jamie."

~X~

It was already Saturday afternoon. Peyton was in the mixing studio listening to one of her bands record a few songs until, Jessica; her secretary came into the room.

"Ms. Sawyer?" Jessica asked.

"What is it Jessica?" she asked.

"There is a phone call for you." Jessica told her.

"Who's calling?" Peyton asked her.

"I don't know. She didn't give me her name." Jessica answered.

"What did she want?" Peyton asked.

"She didn't tell me but she said that it was an urgent matter." Jessica replied.

"Is she still on the phone?" Peyton asked with a slight frown.

"Yes, she is." Jessica told her.

"Okay, I'll be right out." Peyton told her.

"Okay." Jessica said as she left.

"Guys, take five minutes. I have a phone call to answer." Peyton said as she pressed the button on the control panel so they would be able to hear her.

"Okay Peyton, we'll be here, rehearsing." One of the band members replied. Peyton picked the phone up.

"Hi, this is Peyton Sawyer, who are you?" Peyton said into the phone.

"_It's me Victoria._" Victoria's voice informed her at the other end.

"What do you want? I told you to never call me again." Peyton said annoyed.

"_I wanted to know if you were really sure, a hundred percent sure about your decision_?" Victoria asked her."_Because as you know, there is no turning back. I called you through your secretary because I knew it was the only way for you to answer my call._"

"I'm not gonna re-think my decision. It's already made. So don't bother me here or on my cell. Do not call me again. You already know where I stand, and it will not change." Peyton told her adamantly.

"_Ok, just know that someday you might regret that decision._" Victoria told her firmly.

"No, I won't. I have to go now, because I actually work. Good bye Victoria," Peyton said as she ended the call. She didn't even wait for her to say goodbye. Peyton put her head out of the studio door. "Jessica if this woman calls again, tell her that I'm not available okay?"

"Okay." Jessica replied.

Peyton was still in the mixing studio listening to the same group finishing recording the last track of the disc, when again she was interrupted by Jessica.

"What is it now, Jessica?" Peyton asked with a frown.

"I'm sorry to bother you again Miss Sawyer, but you have another call." Jessica told her.

"If it is that woman again, take a message or better tell her that I'm not available." Peyton replied.

"Oh no, it's not her," Jessica replied. "It's a man now."

"Okay, good. I'll be right there," Peyton told her. She again pressed the button so she could be heard in the recording booth. "Guys, take five minutes again. I have another phone call to answer."

"Okay Peyton. You're very popular today." A different band member said. Peyton managed a smile as she picked the phone up again.

"Hi, this is Peyton Sawyer who are you?"

"_It's me Jake. How are you_?" Jake's familiar voice told her at the other end.

"Ohhhh Jake, what a surprise, again," she replied as her smile grew. She had to admit it was good to hear his voice again. "I'm doing good. Where were you?"

"_Here and there. How is that record label going?_" he asked her.

"It's going well. How is Jenny?" Peyton asked him.

"_She is fine, very smart. But-"_ Jake said trailing off.

"What do you want Jake?" Peyton asked with a sigh.

"_I, I want to, oh sorry Peyton, I have to go again. I'll talk to you some other time._" Jake said in a rush.

"Jake wait, don't hang up!" Peyton told him annoyed.

"_Bye Peyton._" Jake said and ended the call before she could say anything else.

~X~

It's was Sunday morning in New York and Nathan was preparing a very special morning for his wife.

"Hales, when you get out of the bathroom, would you mind coming here? I have to tell you something. I'm sitting at the table next to the window." Nathan called to her.

"Okay, babe," Haley yelled back from the bathroom. "What do you want to tell me?"

"It can wait until you get out of the bathroom." He called back amused as she came out of the bathroom.

"I'm here now what is it?" she asked curious.

"Why don't we go for a walk around Central Park?" he asked her with a smile.

"Ummm I don't know." She replied a little hesitantly as he stood and took hold of her waist gently.

"Maybe we can get one of those lovely chariots to give us a little tour?" he suggested before he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Really. I think it is the perfect way to end this weekend alone. So what do you think?" he asked.

"I love the idea. You're so romantic!" Haley told him as she kissed him lovingly.

"Let's do it then." Nathan replied.

~X~

It was also a cool Sunday morning in Tree Hill. Lucas and Brooke were planning on taking Jamie to a fun place, since it was their last day with him all to themselves.

"Brooke what do you think about taking Jamie to the River Court to play basketball with me?" Lucas asked her.

"That actually is a good idea, Fiancé," Brooke said as she gave him a soft kiss. "Why don't we go ask him what he thinks?"

"Okay," Lucas replied. The two went to the living room where Jamie was watching the cartoons. "Jamie can I ask you something?"

"Yes Uncle Lucas." Jamie replied as he looked at them.

"Would you like Aunt Brooke and me to take you to the river court to shoot some hoops with me?" Lucas asked him.

"Really?" Jamie asked excited.

"Really, handsome." Brooke confirmed with a smile.

"Cool I'm gonna get my cape and put on my Ravens jersey." Jamie said as he jumped up to go and get changed.

On their way to the River Court they stopped by Lucas' house to get his basketball and Brooke enjoyed the opportunity to ask Karen's help to fix some snacks to take with them, improvising a picnic.

Lucas and Jamie spent the whole afternoon playing at River Court. They only stopped to eat, that break lasted no longer than thirty minutes. Brooke enjoyed that time to take pictures of the three of them together, but her proud godmother heart kept overpowering her, so Brooke kept taking lots of pictures of her boys, like happy and proud mothers do.

Monday came so quickly, Brooke was getting Jamie ready for school; Lucas had already left for work. When she was putting Jamie in the car, her cell phone started ringing insistently. When she saw the caller ID, she let the answering machine take the call.

"_Hi, you__'ve reached Brooke Davis' cell phone. I can't take your call right now, so please leave a message with your name and phone number, and I'll call you as soon as I can, thanks!"_

"_Brooke, this is me Victoria, your mother, I'm calling you, my beloved daughter, to let you know what kind of a friend you have in Peyton, and that she only cares about your money."_

"_W__eeks ago, I set up a trap to your so called friend Peyton to prove my point. I offered her a check for fifty thousand dollars with the sole purpose to break you and Lucas apart and I also told her that it was a win - win situation for her because she would get the boy she loves and fresh money to invest in her record label. Wanna know what she did?"_

"_She grabbed the check and she told me that she will think about it and that it was good money. I thought you should know this so you can be aware if she changes her behaviour and starts acting funny. Protect yourself. Bye Brooke."_

~X~

Brooke went into her house and found Peyton reading the paper in the kitchen.

"Hey P. Sawyer." She greeted.

"You're back." Peyton said surprised.

"Yes, I'm back, how are you today?" Brooke asked her.

"I'm good. You, how was your weekend?" Peyton asked curious.

"I'm good, it was exhausting, but Jamie is so cute, and Lucas was so good with him. We had a great time together, all three of us, but my duty is over. I just dropped Jamie off at school, and Haley will pick him up." Brooke told her as she sat on one of the bar stools. She had a neutral expression on her face.

"Brooke you look bored what happened?" Peyton asked.

"Do you really wanna know?" Brooke asked her with a sigh.

"Yes, you are my friend; I worry about you Brooke." Peyton told her.

"Well, it's my mom, I already told her that she is not welcome here, and she calls me and leaves me a message." Brooke explained.

"Did you hear the message?" Peyton asked feeling panicked as she remembered what Victoria had said to her.

"I just deleted it. I don't even want to hear her voice, or what she has to say for that matter." Brooke told her with another sigh.

"She is a bitch." Peyton said as she got a relieved look on her face.

"Did something happen to you?" Brooke asked as she frowned slightly.

"Why?" Peyton asked trying to make her expression neutral.

"Because you have that worried face on." Brooke said as she studied her.

"No, nothing. Just tell me about your weekend." Peyton said as she felt herself beginning to panic once more. She hoped it didn't show on her face as she wondered what Victoria was capable of.


	15. Chapter 15

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: ARUBAGIRL0926, CRAXYGIRL54, DIANEHERMANS, PRINCESAKARLITA411, PEACHYKEEN83, GYPSYKL79.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 15 – (Un) Happy Thanksgiving

After that weekend in New York, Nathan and Haley had decided that it was time to fix a night during the week just for the two of them. Jamie stayed with his godparents or with Skills when Lucas and Brooke also wanted a night to themselves as well.

During the past two weeks, Lucas had been really happy. The Ravens were undefeated in the championship, his home was always cheery because of Lily, and of course his love life was better than ever. He had spent almost a week and a half at Brooke's house.

Peyton hadn't heard from Victoria since that Monday, when Brooke had told her about the message on her voice mail, and that had been two weeks ago. Peyton was relived. Her relationship with Brooke was what some people could call normal, but Peyton kept throwing comments in here and there, doubting Brucas' relationship.

It was the day before Thanksgiving. They were all going to get together at Haley's house to celebrate and to give thanks for all the good things they had in their lives. This year, they all had a lot to be thankful for, but Haley, who liked to have all under control, decided to call everyone and remind them about the party.

She called Karen who was in charge of the turkey, stuffing and the gravy. All the others, who she called to remember about the party, just in case, would bring wine, fruits, sweets, and of course themselves. Except for Brooke.

~X~

Peyton and Brooke were in the living room watching a movie on television when the phone rang.

"Oh, I hope its Lucas." Brooke said excitedly as she got up to answer the phone.

"He doesn't call you? How lame of him!" Peyton said in a serious tone.

"Peyton! Oh, it's Haley," Brooke said as she saw the caller ID. She picked up the phone. "Hi Hales, how are you?"

"Hi Brooke, I'm great. Just calling to remind you about the party tomorrow," Haley said at the other end. "Is Peyton there?"

"How could I forget about tomorrow? There's a text message every two hours reminding me of it" Yeah she is, let me put you on the speaker." Brooke replied as they both laughed. Brooke pressed the loudspeaker button on the phone.

"Hi Peyton, good afternoon. So, what are you gonna bring?" Haley asked.

"I was thinking about bringing the music, is that okay?" Peyton answered in a questioning tone.

"Sure, great idea. And what about you Brooke? Do you remember?"

"Well, I was gonna bring Lucas, isn't that enough?" Brooke replied with a laugh. Haley joined in and the two giggled for a few moments. Peyton didn't join in.

"Brooke, please, I'm serious." Haley said once she had gotten her giggles under control.

"Okay, I'll bring the mashed potatoes the way my godson likes it and I'll do the favour of taking corn on the cob too," Brooke replied in a fake dramatic tone. "Lucas can carry them for me."

"Okay, we'll be waiting for you tomorrow around ten." Haley reminded her.

"Okay, we'll be there! Bye Hales." Both Brooke and Peyton said into the phone.

"Bye girls, and behave yourself. Kisses." Haley said as she hung up.

Brooke went to get her cell phone to text Lucas. She wanted to ask him to go to the grocery store with her so they could buy the ingredients.

"Hey girl, are you calling Lucas?" Peyton asked her.

"Yeah, why?" Brooke asked in response.

"I'm just asking. Just know that if you need me to, I can help you." Peyton told her.

"Thanks, but I want Luke to go grocery shopping with me so we can go as couple." Brooke told her.

"Brooke, you're so naïve. Do you really think Lucas will go shopping? He hates it! You should see how we used to fight when I wanted him to go shopping with me, but we always ended up kiss-" Peyton rambled.

"Okay, I'm really not interested on your story," Brooke told her as she cut her off. She dialled Lucas and he answered almost instantly. "Hi my love. I miss you!"

"_Were you talking to Peyton_?" Lucas asked knowing from the tone of her voice she obviously had.

"Yeah, she came with that weird _when Lucas and I_ stuff again. Why does she keep doing this?" Brooke told him in a whisper. She felt like Peyton was watching her every move.

"_Pretty Girl, I really don't know, but just ignore it_," Lucas told her. "_Why did you call me? Not that I care, I love to hear your voice._"

"Yeah, you're right, but the thing is, she keeps freaking me out with those remarks and comments," Brooke told him with a sigh. "But anyway, I need to go grocery shopping. Will you go with me?"

"_Sure Pretty Girl. I'll be there in ten minutes. Love you_." Lucas replied in a happy tone.

"Love you too Broody! See you in ten! Bye." Brooke said as she smiled and ended the call.

"So, is he going with you?" Peyton asked.

"Yep, I told you he would." Brooke told her.

"Good for you, enjoy it while you can!" Peyton said with a wink.

"What was that?" Brooke asked annoyed.

"Nothing much, just a piece of advice. Enjoy while you can." Peyton told her with a shrug.

After Peyton's so-called advice, Brooke stood next to the kitchen counter. She stared at Peyton, who was comfortably sat on the couch as if nothing had happened. When she heard the door bell she stood up and when straight to her bedroom, without saying a word.

~X~

It was November twenty first, Thursday, Thanksgiving. Haley woke up before Jamie, she was that excited. She hoped it would be a very special holiday. Everyone would be there, together, and there was Anna Brooke Scott, who was already eighteen weeks old, in Haley's belly. Haley was vacuuming, and dusting and tidying over the house when Nathan and Jamie came downstairs.

"Morning early bird. What are you doing?" Nathan asked as he watched her.

"Morning momma," Jamie greeted brightly. "I'm hungry. Can I have waffles?"

"Morning boys. I'm cleaning because you two are too messy," Haley told them with a laugh. "No, I'm too anxious about today so I decided to clean."

"Momma, what about the waffles?" Jamie asked.

"Buddy, I'll tell you what, when everybody gets here we will have some," Haley told him. "But for now, we'll stick with cereals and milk okay?"

"That is great. Come on Jamie, I'll fix some for us." Nathan told him.

~X~

Brooke had already put the ingredients for her special mashed potatoes in a bag and had a separate bag for the corn. It was nine thirty when she went to get dressed. Peyton had just come out of the shower and was getting dressed as well. When it was almost ten a.m. Peyton was ready and was waiting for Brooke to come out of her room, when Lucas parked his car in front of Brooke's house and let himself in.

"Hey Brooke, I'm here." He called as he stepped into the living area.

"She won't hear you. She probably has the blow-dryer on," Peyton told him. She then began speaking in a playful tone as she said. "But you can come and sit here with me."

"No, I'll wait over there, thanks." Lucas said as he frowned and gave her a weird look. Her attitude and behaviour were extremely odd.

"Luke, you know I don't bite, unless you want me too." She told him as she got up off the sofa and began to walk towards him.

"Okay, the first two times I was really weak and stupid, but Peyton please, we are not like that anymore. I love Brooke, and I chose her." Lucas told her as his frown deepened.

"Lucas please. Do you really think that I'm flirting with you?" Peyton asked him in a strange tone.

"Well, if you're not, you sure need to have a different manner." Lucas told her feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Are you flirting with me?" Peyton asked as she touched his shoulder and stroked her hand down his arm.

"What is going on here?" Brooke demanded as she came out of her room. She looked between the two. "Lucas, I cannot believe that-"

"Brooke, this is _really_ not what you're thinking." Lucas began to tell her but she cut him off.

"I can't hear it right now. Haley is waiting for us, we're already late," Brooke said abruptly. Her tone of voice was angry and had an ironic ring to it. "By the way, Happy Thanksgiving to both of you. Or should I say Unhappy Thanksgiving to me?"

"Brooke." Peyton said as she reached a hand out to her.

"Get your hand away from me. Haley is waiting, let's go!" Brooke said in a disappointed tone.

The car ride to Naley's house was filled with silence, awkwardness and disappointed looks. Even Peyton had a thinking look on her face, as she wondered if she had gone way too far.

~X~

"So Haley, it was a great idea having all of us coming over today. It will be the first time we'll spend this holiday together." Karen said to her.

"I know right? And to make it even more special, we are all happy, our lives are all working out the way we want it to." Haley agreed.

"You're so right. It feels really good. So, what time do you want dinner?" Karen asked.

"I don't know, I was thinking sometime around six p.m." Haley answered

"Great, I'll put the turkey in the oven around half three, four. It's been marinating since yesterday, so it should be really good." Karen told her.

~X~

It was ten thirty when Brooke, Lucas and Peyton arrived. Brooke rang the door bell; she wanted to be far away from them as soon as possible.

"Hi guys, Happy Thanksgiving!" Haley greeted happily as she opened the door.

"Yeah, not really. Excuse me Haley." Brooke said in a sad tone as she moved around Haley and headed into the house. Haley watched her go confused.

"You two, come on in. Lucas, what's wrong with her?" Haley asked worried.

"She caught Peyton touching me on the shoulder and freaked out." Lucas whispered.

"Lucas, I cannot believe you!" Haley said as she gave him a smack on the arm. "You're doing it again! It's just like high school."

"Haley, please!" Lucas said looking at her with pleading eyes. "You know I wouldn't do that to Brooke. Not again. I love her, I chose her, and I _will_ marry her."

"You better go tell it to her. Otherwise you won't marry her," Haley told him as she gave him a pitying look. "Should I wish you a Happy Thanksgiving?"

~X~

Brooke stormed into the kitchen so abruptly that she scared Karen.

"Wow, slow down there daughter-in-law. What's wrong?" Karen asked her concerned.

"I'm sorry Karen," Brooke began with eyes full of unshed tears. "Its just that today didn't start very well for me."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Karen asked in a soft tone.

"No mom, she will talk about it with me," Lucas said as he arrived in the kitchen. "Come on Brooke."

"No Lucas," Brooke said as she wiped at the tears that had escaped her eyes and slipped down her face. "Just leave me alone."

"I can't," Lucas told her with sad eyes. He swallowed over the lump in his throat at the sight of Brooke crying. "I love you too much to do that."

Karen moved closer to Brooke. She was caught up in the very tense atmosphere between them. She whispered to her.

"Brooke, my dear, I don't know what happened. But what I do know is that, if you do not take time to hear what he has to tell you and if you don't tell him what you're feeling, you guys might not have a turn back point in your relationship. Go on and talk to him. You love that boy, and he loves you back."

Brooke's eyes were full of tears as she walked towards Lucas. She stopped when somebody called her.

"Good morning Aunt Brooke," Jamie's voice called. "Why are you crying?"

"Good morning handsome. It's nothing, I stopped already," Brooke said as she hugged him tightly after wiping her tears away. "Are you having fun with Lily?"

"Yes, lots!" Jamie said as Brooke moved away from him. "We want you and Uncle Lucas to come and play with us."

"Well Jamie, I think I can-" Brooke began but was cut off by Lucas.

"Sure buddy, but before we do, Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke are gonna talk a little bit. We'll be out there in thirty minutes. While we are talking, why don't you and Lily come up with a new game to play with us? It has to be really fun and exciting. Can you do this?" Lucas asked him softly.

"Yes Uncle Lucas. I'll go tell Lily and ask daddy to help us. Thanks!" Jamie said happily as he gave them both a hug.

While Lucas was taking Brooke to Naley's room by the hand, Nathan was outside helping Jamie and Lily come up with a new game. Millie and Mouth had just arrived with some beverages and went outside with the kids. Haley was in the kitchen with Karen finishing the waffles, while Karen was cutting up some fruits to go with it.

"Haley, do you know what happened with those two?" Karen asked her.

"Just a silly fight. There had to be a first time right?" Haley replied.

"Yeah, I just wish they can get through it." Karen said with a sigh.

"They will, for sure they will," Haley told her before she turned to Peyton. "Hey Peyton, can you come here please?"

"Sure, I'm coming." Peyton told her.

Haley was looking at her with a reproving face. She was wondering what was going on with her friend. They had talked about how unfair her jealousy was. When Peyton saw Haley's face she froze.

"Haley, I'm not the one-" Peyton began but Haley cut her off.

"I really don't care Peyton, I cannot understand what has got into to you, and I really don't want to. I just hope things will be okay." Haley told her disappointedly.

"Haley, listen to me-" Peyton tried again.

"No, I can't listen to your excuses anymore," Haley told her. "Just do me a favour. Scramble some eggs for our brunch and you're good."

"Sure Haley, whatever you say," Peyton said before she went over to the counter to make the eggs. She began mumbling to herself. "Just please, do not blame me, you just don't understand. Actually, nobody does."

~X~

They were all outside. Peyton and Mouth were taking turns with the music. Jamie and Lily were almost annoying Nathan asking for help to create a fun game. Mouth had some ideas, but the kids were not very fond of it.

"Hey Jamie, why don't you and Lily play water fight?" Mouth suggested.

"Yeah, that can be really fun. Especially when you win against the guys," Millie said. "That was for you Lily."

"No! No water, it's way too chilly for it. Its fall already people. Try some other kind of game. Why don't you play hide-and-seek?" Karen suggested.

"Mom, that game is boring." Lily protested as she put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I thought it was fun." Karen told her.

"That's okay Aunt Karen," Jamie told her before he turned to Haley. "Hey Momma, do you have an idea of what game we can play with Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke?"

~X~

While they were coming up with a fun and exciting game, like Lucas asked, he and Brooke were in Naley's bedroom. Brooke was still very upset and disappointed with what she had seen that morning. She was sitting on the bed, looking at the floor. Lucas decided to sit on the floor at her feet, so she would have to look at him.

"Brooke, I don't get why you are so upset," Lucas began softly. "Do you remember what you told me today on the phone?"

"Lucas, don't you remember the other two times?" Brooke asked him in a hurt tone. "I think I should not even be giving you this chance to talk."

"Hey Pretty Girl, look at me," he told her as he took hold of her hand. "You told me that she was freaking you out, and do you remember that I told you to just ignore her?"

"Well, it's hard you see your fiancé doing everything but ignore her." Brooke told him.

"I told you that I _chose_ you, that I _love_ you, and that I _want_ you. I wasn't ignoring her because what she was doing was so childish that I didn't feel like causing a problem about it." Lucas insisted as he linked his fingers through hers.

~X~

"Baby, I'm not sure if they will be able to play with you guys." Haley told Jamie.

"Uncle Lucas promised." Jamie whined.

"Hello everyone! I'm late but I'm here. You can all be happy now." Skills said as he arrived in the backyard.

"Hi Skills." Haley greeted.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you all. So, what are planning here, little man?" Skills asked Jamie.

"I want a fun game to play with Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas." Jamie explained.

"I have a great idea, but you gotta ask your old man over there." Skills told him.

"Okay, what is it?" Jamie asked curious.

"I'll bet you they would love to go for a swim; you could throw them both in the pool." Skills told him quietly.

"Awesome!" Jamie said happy with the idea. "Thanks Uncle Skills."

Nathan didn't agree with it but, also didn't forbid it; he was actually thinking of how mad Brooke would be. Jamie and Lily started playing chase and waited for Brooke and Lucas.

~X~

"Luke, why is she doing this to us?" Brooke asked sadly.

"Brooke, she will do nothing to us if you don't let her," Lucas told her gently. "You cannot fall for everything she says; especially when you know they are _not_ true."

"I'm sorry Lucas. It's just hard sometimes. We are so happy, and the company is doing great, and everything is doing so well, that I get scared." Brooke told him honestly.

"You don't have to be. Everything will keep getting better. Starting now!" Lucas told her as he stood.

His hands moved to her shoulders and he pulled her to her feet, before he wrapped his arms around her in a tight, loving hug. He then moved a hand and cupped her cheek before taking her lips in a deeply passionate kiss. They pulled apart and looked deep into the others eyes for a few long moments.

"I love you so much! I'm sorry. Happy Thanksgiving." Brooke told him quietly.

"I love you too, Pretty Girl," Lucas told her with a smile. "Let's get down now, because Jamie and Lily are waiting for us."

"I'm afraid. Nathan was with them." Brooke said as they both laughed.

When they came down stairs, they immediately saw Jamie and Lily running towards them. Lily held Lucas' hand and Jamie Brooke's. They dragged the couple outside with such a hurry. Brooke and Lucas were not that curious, but a promise is a promise.

"So, are you ready to play with us now?" Jamie asked eagerly.

"Yeah Luke, we waited a lot. Can we play?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Sure Lily. What is the game?" Lucas asked them.

"It's easy. You have to hold Aunt Brooke's hands." Jamie began.

"And then you give her a hug." Lily finished.

"Guys, I like this game," Brooke said with a smile as Lucas pulled Brooke into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "What else should we do?"

"Walk until you get close to the pool." Jamie explained.

"And what do you guys do on this game?" Lucas asked curious as he and Brooke followed the instructions and revelled in the feel of the others arms around them.

"We come and hug you guys." Lily said as she looked at Jamie mischievously.

"And we do thiiiiiissss!" Jamie said as the two children pushed them into the pool.

At that very moment, everybody stopped talking, just so they could laugh. Jamie and Lily were giving each other high-five's and jumping around with excitement. Nathan was as excited as the kids, as was Skills. Haley on the other hand, had already gone inside and grabbed a couple of towels, and some outfits for both of them. Brooke and Lucas didn't look too happy as they spluttered to the surface.

"Happy Thanksgiving Skills." Lucas said in an ironic tone.

"Did you let them do this Nathan?" Brooke demanded. "This water is freezing. You're so gonna pay for this. Just wait!"

"Yeah, you two are teaching bad habits to the kids." Lucas said as he and Brooke laughed.

"Come on man. I know you liked it. So did you Brooke. You two enjoy going for a swim." Nathan said with a knowing wink.

"Did you tell him about the boat?" Brooke whispered to him as she shivered and felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Like you didn't tell Haley," Lucas told her with a smile. "I know you Brooke Davis."

"Haley, bring out that towel already, it's freezing here! And Jamie and Lily just wait. Uncle Lucas and I will come up with some sort of punishment for you guys. Do you remember your last one Jamie?" Brooke asked as she and Lucas climbed out of the pool.

"No Aunt Brooke, please. Don't do it. It was Uncle Skills' idea, please," Jamie said. "Lily, we better run!"

"No, you guys are not going anywhere," Lucas insisted. "Come Brooke, you get Jamie."

The punishment was a tickling session for both of the kids. Haley gave them the towels and the outfits. While they were changing, Karen asked if they could go back inside. Peyton was already moving the sound equipment when she came up with a better idea.

"Hales, why don't you play something for us?" Peyton asked her.

"I don't know I have to help Karen in the kitchen." Haley replied as Brooke returned from the bathroom.

"No, you have not. I'll help my mother-in-law, you just play." Brooke told her, as Lucas followed her closely. He had his hands on her waist and his front was almost flush with her back.

"Mom, if Brooke will help you, I just hope you brought enough stuffing." Lucas said playfully.

"Don't worry Luke, Mouth and Mille brought us two pumpkin pies and a pecan pie." Peyton told him.

"You guys are not funny," Brooke said. She put on a fake sad look as she said. "I thought you were my fiancé, and for you, what have you done with my best friend?"

"Brooke, don't listen to them," Karen told her. "They can't even boil some water."

"Thanks Mom." Lucas said, before he kissed Brooke's neck teasingly.

~X~

Karen and Brooke were having a great time in the kitchen. They were laughing and gossiping about Lucas. Haley and Peyton were at the piano. Haley sang some songs from her album and also some kid's songs for Jamie and Lily, who were singing along. The men were all addicted to Jamie's Wii, Nathan and Lucas versus Andy and Skills. Of course the brothers won every single time.

The hours went by really fast. It was a very different atmosphere from early in the morning. All the sadness, anger, and insecurity stayed outside. The harmony and happiness were easily seen and felt.

Brooke was setting the table; she had made name tags to display everyone accordingly. Nathan sat at one end of the table and Lucas on the other one. At Nathan's right side were Haley, then Jamie, then Peyton, followed by Skills and Andy. Then, on Lucas' right side were Brooke, then Lily, then Karen, followed by Millie and finally Mouth. When she was done, Jamie ran to her. She knelt on his level and he gave her a hug and asked.

"Aunt Brooke, did you make my mashed potatoes?"

"Hey buddy, not yet. I'm waiting for Aunt Karen to give me a sign. But I brought everything that you like okay?" she told him as she gave him a kiss.

"Okay." He replied with a smile.

~X~

Karen called Brooke and half an hour later, at around five p.m. earlier than what Haley had thought; they sat at the table to have dinner. The setting was perfectly designed. It was all in tones of browns, yellows, reds and oranges; perfect for a fall theme.

The dishes were a well cooked turkey, mashed potatoes, corn, carrots, peas, lots of gravy and cranberry sauce. They also had dinner rolls, wine for the gown ups and grape juice for the kids.

"Before we start saying grace I want to tell Brooke that her setting is great. It makes our meal much more enjoyable," Haley said as she winked at her brunette friend. "So, who is gonna give thanks?"

"Hey Nate, do you mind if I do it?" Lucas asked.

"No man, go for it." Nathan replied.

"Okay. Let's hold each other's hands and close our eyes. First of all I want us all to feel how we love each other and how good it is to be here. Now say thanks for it. Thank you for being part of my life, thank you for giving me the pleasure to share this meal and many other things with you. Thank you for all you've done, for all you do, and for all that you are still gonna do," Lucas said. "Brooke, thank you for taking me back. God bless us all. Peace and Love to all of us! Happy Thanksgiving. Let's eat. Nate do you want to do the honours and carve the turkey?"

"Luke, that was beautiful." Haley said with teary eyes.

"Your words were really nice; I couldn't have done better myself. Thanks." Nathan told him with a smile.

"He's a writer man, it's not fair." Skills said as everybody laughed.

"I love you! Thanks for loving me!" Brooke said as she looked into Lucas' eyes and continued to hold his hand.

"I love you too Pretty Girl." He replied as he smiled lovingly at her and brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of hers.

When dinner was over they all went to the living room and talked. The kids were reading books and playing quieter games. Peyton and Millie were in charge of clearing the table, but Haley told them not to wash anything, and come join them for a chat.

It was almost seven thirty p.m. when Millie, Mouth and Skills decided to leave. Peyton, who had talked to Brooke, decided to ride with them, since Brooke was going to stay longer.

"I'm really glad you all came. We had a great time." Haley said as she walked them to the door.

"Thanks for having us Haley. Dinner was really good." Mouth replied.

"Yeah, I couldn't even miss my family. Thank you." Millie agreed as she hugged Haley.

"You're welcome. Maybe we can do it again on Christmas." Haley suggested.

"Night Hales. Thanks again, for everything." Peyton said as she gave her a hug.

"Come on P. Sawyer, don't press her too much or that baby will pop out. Bye Hales, thanks a lot." Skills said.

"Bye Skills. Drive safe. Have a great night." Haley told them with a laugh.

When Haley sat back on the couch, it was time for Karen to go. Lily was sleepy and she herself was tired. They said their goodbye's right there and Nathan walked them to the door. There was only Jamie, Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Lucas left.

"So Jamie, it's time for bed. Let's go buddy." Haley told him.

"Hey Momma, can Aunt Brooke go with me tonight? I want her to read me a story." Jamie asked her.

"Sure buddy, go ask her." Haley said with a fond smile.

"Thanks Momma," Jamie replied as he headed over to where Brooke and Lucas were sat. "Hey Aunt Brooke, can you put me to bed and read me a book?"

"Sure handsome. Let's tell everyone good night, and go up and brush all your teeth, put some pj's on and I'll read for you." Brooke told him with a smile.

"Good night Uncle Lucas." Jamie said as he gave him a hug.

"Good night little man. Sleep tight." Lucas told him.

"Night Daddy, love you." Jamie said as he went over to Nathan.

"Night buddy, love you too. Sweet dreams." Nathan told him as he hugged him.

"Good night Momma, good night little sister, love you guys." Jamie said as he gently stroked her belly.

"Night son, we love you too, very much. Thanks Brooke," Haley said gratefully as she stretched. "Okay, since Brooke is taking Jamie up, I'll go clean the kitchen."

"No Hales, just stay there, Lucas and I will take care of it for you." Nathan insisted.

"Yes Hales, don't worry. You will still have at least a couple of glasses in your cabinet tomorrow." Lucas agreed as they all laughed.

In Jamie's bedroom, Brooke had turned out the lights and turned on the lamp next to his bed, so she could read to him. He had his head on her lap and she was stroking his hair while reading "Dumbo" to him. He fell asleep in no more than ten minutes, but she kept reading.

In the kitchen, the boys had just started with the dishes when Brooke's cell phone started ringing. Lucas decided to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked curious.

"_Who am I talking to?_" a female voice enquired at the other end.

"This is Lucas Scott, Brooke's fiancé," Lucas replied. "How may I help you?"

"_Are you still her fiancé? That friend of yours is so incompetent._" The voice said.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked annoyed.

"_Well, I just wanted to wish my beloved daughter a Happy Thanksgiving._" Victoria Davis said in a smug tone.

"She told you to stay away," Lucas replied in the same tone. "What do you want from her?"


	16. Chapter 16

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: DIANEHERMANS, MELISSA2005, PRINCESAKARLITA411, MERDARKANDTWISTY, CRAXYGIRL54, BJQ, ARUBAGIRL0926, BRUCAS7**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 16 – A Very Merry Christmas

"Hello?" he asked curious.

"_Who am I talking to?_" a female voice enquired at the other end.

"This is Lucas Scott, Brooke's fiancé," Lucas replied. "How may I help you?"

"_Are you still her fiancé? That friend of yours is so incompetent._" The voice said.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked annoyed.

"_Well, I just wanted to wish my beloved daughter a Happy Thanksgiving._" Victoria Davis said in a smug tone.

"She told you to stay away," Lucas replied in the same tone. "What do you want from her?"

"_I need to talk to my beloved daughter, to see how she is doing and wish her a Happy Thanksgiving; do I have to repeat everything to you?_" Victoria said exasperated.

"No, you don't. And FYI, she's fine since you're no longer around her, and what part of stay away did you not understand?" Lucas said to her in the same tone.

"_Let me talk to her._" Victoria demanded.

"She can't come to phone right now. She's busy laying her godson down to sleep." Lucas explained.

"_Okay, tell her that I called and that I will be calling back later to speak to her._" Victoria told him.

"Okay. I'll let her know. Bye Mrs. Davis." Lucas said with a sigh.

"_Bye Mr. Scott._"

Lucas ended the call and then went back to doing the dishes with his brother. A little while later Brooke came into the living room and sat next to Lucas who had finished the dishes.

"Is Jamie already sleeping Brooke?" Haley asked her.

"Yeah he is out like a candle light." Brooke replied with a small smile.

"Great, he looked kind of tired." Haley said.

"Your phone rang while you were with Jamie and I answered it. I hope that's okay." Lucas told her before he gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, that is fine. Who was it?" Brooke replied with a smile.

"It was your mother." Lucas told her.

"What did she want? And what part of stay away she didn't understand?" Brooke asked annoyed.

"I told her exactly the same thing. She wanted to talk to you to see how you were doing and to wish you a happy thanksgiving." Lucas explained.

"Thanks, but I don't want anything to do with her anymore." Brooke said angrily.

"She also told me that she will call you back." Lucas told her softly.

"She can call whenever she wants, but I won't talk to her." Brooke insisted.

~X~

A month had passed since Thanksgiving and Lucas and Brooke were better then ever.

For Lucas, The Ravens were still undefeated and looking like a very strong team to beat in the championship game later in June. Since he got back with Brooke, he was the happiest man on the face of the earth. He got everything he wanted out of life, but there were two things that made him happier and more anxious than The Ravens performances so far.

One was his book launching in March, but it was the second thing that made him more anxious and happier at the same time. He wanted more than anything for May twenty first to arrive as soon as possible, so he could call Brooke his wife, and so he could be joined to her for the rest of time. For now, even though he spent most of the week in her house, she was only his fiancée, his Pretty Girl. For him, only her becoming his wife would be the only way that she would understand the immensity of his love.

For Brooke, things couldn't get better than this. Clothes Over Bro's was still gaining profits with her in charge. The store in Tree Hill was growing busier every day.

Macy's had decided to accept the deal and by January all of her clothing line, with no exceptions, would be on sale at every store in every town in America. Not only the casual lines, but also the haute couture too. They also loved the Baby Brooke line and they wanted to sell it as soon as they could have it.

The Baby Brooke line was starting to become a reality, turning into garments instead of just sketches, and Brooke was more than proud about it.

For Peyton, her record label was growing every day. Each weekend she would find a new artist to sign for her label. She usually spent the day listening to all the demo's that arrived by mail to her office, but she still couldn't accept that Lucas had chosen Brooke over her. How could he, after saying that she was the one that he wanted when his dreams came true.

As for Naley, they spent the month going to the doctor to check on Anna Brooke's growth rate. She was growing fast and healthy, this last one being the more important part of it.

Haley was very busy with her high-school classes and also with producing songs for some of Peyton's artists. All of this combined with her mom and housewife roles, taking care of Jamie, Nathan and her house, made her extremely busy.

Nathan was still expecting that call from the NBA teams but meanwhile he was still coaching The Ravens besides Lucas and Skills, and also working with Q to improve his basketball skills, so he could be the same, or a better, Nathan Scott that he was in High School.

It was the day before Christmas Eve, and all the Scott's were running around to get the presents for their family. Lucas and Nathan went together to pick this last gift for Haley. Lucas had already bought Brooke's, and he was pretty sure she was gonna like it.

Haley was touring the mall to find Jamie's present, she had already got Nathan's, and it was stored in the house, hidden of course. She was with Karen, who was doing the same for Lily and Andy.

Brooke didn't go with them because she could not get away from the store. December twenty third and twenty fourth were some of the busiest days of the year, but she had already taken care of Lucas' gift. She knew that Lucas would love it.

Peyton spent the whole day in the studio listening and directing the recording process of a new band, and tomorrow she would listen to demos. Her presents were not a concern for her; she had planned to give everyone a CD with a mix of all her recording artist's songs.

December twenty third went by pretty fast. It was already night time and everyone had managed to buy all the presents they needed. But Lucas was missing one person in particular, so he reached for his cell phone and dialled a special number.

"_Hello?_" Brooke said as she answered her cell.

"Hi, Pretty Girl. How are you? I've missed you today!" Lucas said as he smiled. It felt so good to hear her voice.

"_Hi Fiancé, I'm doing well, a little a tired though._" Brooke replied. He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Did you miss me Pretty Girl?" he asked.

"_I missed you a lot! How are you?_" Brooke asked him.

"I'm great now that I'm hearing your voice," he told her. "So, will you be all mine for the day tomorrow?"

"_Sorry Lucas, I can't close the store tomorrow, it is the second busiest day in the year._" Brooke told him in an apologetic tone.

"Aww." Lucas said into the phone in a sad voice.

"_But I'm all yours at night if you want me to be_." She purred in a tone that made Lucas' body respond immediately.

"Okay, I can't wait for the night. But how can we fix this daytime problem? Because I want to be with you." Lucas asked.

"_Maybe you can help me at the store in the morning._" Brooke suggested.

"Doing what? I don't know anything about fashion Brooke, you know that." Lucas said as he laughed.

"_Silly boy_," Brooke said as she laughed. "_Maybe you can wrap the presents_."

"Okay, I'm all for it. Just don't blame me if something goes wrong." He told her teasingly.

"_Nothing will go wrong, don't worry. Fiancé, I need to go to sleep, I have a busy day tomorrow, and I'm really tired. See you at nine?_" Brooke told him.

"I'll be there. Good night Pretty girl, sweet dreams. I love you." Lucas told her. It was clear to hear in his voice how he felt about her.

"_I love you too, good night Luke._" Brooke told him sleepily.

~X~

The morning of the twenty fourth came by rather quickly. Everyone was excited about Christmas and the present's they would get, especially the kids. But Lucas was more excited about spending the morning with his soon to be wife.

"Hi Pretty girl, good morning." Lucas greeted as he went into the store. Brooke was already there, making sure the place was organized ready for the mad last minute Christmas rush. She moved from a display stand and went over to him.

"Hi Fiancé, good morning to you too." She told him as she kissed him passionately.

"So this is one of your busiest days huh?" Lucas asked after he had returned the kiss. He looked around at her empty store.

"Shut up! It's early anyway. People don't start shopping until about nine thirty, you'll see." She told him as she hit him playfully on the arm and smiled.

"So we have half an hour to do whatever we want." He said as he grabbed her by the waist and gazed longingly into her eyes. It was clear to see what he had in mind.

"And what do you want to do?" Brooke asked playing dumb as she gave him a seductive look.

"How about if I kiss you for half an hour and then you can tell what my present is?" Lucas suggested.

"Tough decision. I'll have to think about it." Brooke replied with a laugh.

"So what it will it be Pretty Girl? We only have twenty eight minutes left." Lucas said with a smile.

"I would love to kiss you for half an hour, but I can not tell you about your present. I want it to be a surprise," Brooke told him. "Can you kiss me just for kissing me?"

"Okay, that's fair, and of course I can kiss you." Lucas said as he brought his lips to hers.

Their kisses soon turned passionate and it wasn't long until they were in the part of the store where Brooke had her design table. Somehow their kisses became even more intense and passionate and just as hands began to wander, the door opened and customers began to come into the store. They both quickly pulled away and tried to regulate their breathing.

Just like Brooke said, the store started to get busy around nine thirty. Morning went by extremely fast with clients coming and going, all of them with C/B bags made by Lucas. Without noticing it was already a quarter past twelve and Lucas had to say good bye to his Pretty Girl, as he had some stuff to do.

"Hey Brooke, I'm gonna go now." Lucas said as they had a break in between customers. He then gave her another passionate kiss and Brooke eagerly returned it.

"Why?" she asked a little dismayed as their kiss ended.

"Because I need to spend time with Mom and Lily, since I'm gonna stay the whole night with you." Lucas told her.

"Aww, ok. See you tonight. Give them a kiss for me and a Merry Christmas Eve." Brooke told him before she gave him another kiss.

"I will, don't worry. See you tonight." Lucas said after he had returned the kiss. He gently stroked her cheek and gave her a loving look before he almost reluctantly left the store.

~X~

Lucas was sitting on the couch in the living room of his house next to Lily, who was watching cartoons. On the other side was Andy reading a book and in the kitchen was where Karen was preparing that nights dinner.

"Lucas, can I ask you something?" Karen asked as she came into the lounge.

"Yes ma, what do you wanna know?" Lucas asked as he moved his attention to her.

"Are you staying with us for dinner tonight?" Karen asked.

"No ma. I'm sorry." Lucas told her.

"Why?" Karen asked him curious and a little disappointed.

"Because I'm spending the night with Brooke, since I'm going to spend all day tomorrow with you at Naley´s house for Christmas." Lucas explained.

"Okay, then Andy, Lily and I will have a special dinner today." Karen told him with a smile.

"Enjoy it mom, you deserve it." Lucas told her as he returned the smile.

~X~

Peyton was at her studio listening to the demos that people had sent to her when the phone began to ring. She paused the track and then picked the phone up.

"Hello?" she asked into the receiver.

"_Hi, home wrecker,_" Skills said with a laugh."_How are you?_"

"I'm good Skills how are you? By the way, I'm not a home wrecker." Peyton told him.

"_Okay, whatever. You can't fool me P. Sawyer," _Skills replied."_I'm doing well._"

"What do you want?" Peyton asked, getting to the point.

"_I called you because I wanted to ask you to come to dinner at Mouth's house tonight._" Skills told her.

"Who is going there?" Peyton asked.

"_The attending list is,_" Skills began with a laugh."_Mouth, Millicent, me and you if you accept._"

"Okay I'm in. Can I bring someone?" Peyton replied.

"_The home wrecker has a date,_" Skills said still laughing. _"Of course, tell that boy to come._"

"No, I don't have a date. I'll bring Mia that is alone here." Peyton told him quickly.

"_Okay._"

"What time we have to be there?" Peyton asked the still chuckling Skills.

"_Eight thirty and don't be late_." He informed.

~X~

Haley was preparing a very special night for her family. She cooked a special dinner for them to enjoy, since tomorrow the whole gang will be there for a delicious brunch, mostly prepared by Karen.

"Nathan and Jamie, dinner is served, come on boys!" she called to them. They were in the lounge watching Charlie Brown's Christmas.

"We're coming!" they called back in unison. They headed to the dining area and sat down.

"Hales, this looks delicious. What did you make?" Nathan asked as he eyed the food appreciatively.

"Thank you baby," she told him with a smile. "I made roasted pork with potatoes and glazed yams."

"That sounds and smells wonderful. I can't wait to taste it." Nathan told her.

"Momma that sounds delicious." Jamie said as enthusiastically as Nathan.

"Thank you Jamie." Haley told him with a smile.

They began to tuck into the delicious food Haley had made and there was silence around the table as they savoured the flavours. When the dinner was over it was time for Jamie's special moment.

"Haley I think it's time to give Jamie his first present for the holidays." Nathan said as he sat back in his chair.

"I think Jamie can have it." Haley agreed with a smile.

"What can I have?" Jamie asked excitedly. His face was full of eagerness to find out what his parents were on about. "Is it about my present daddy?"

"Yes, what do you think buddy?" Nathan asked with a laugh.

"I want it!" Jamie said as he jumped out of his seat with excitement. Nathan stood and went and retrieved the gift.

"This one is from mom and me." Nathan told Jamie as he handed him the present.

"Thanks Momma and daddy." Jamie said as his expression and demeanour grew even more excited.

"You're welcome buddy." Nathan and Haley said in unison as they watched Jamie opened his gift. His excitement quickly turned to confusion.

"What is this? It is weird." He asked as he pulled a face.

"Jamie that is a special ornament that represents you." Haley told him with a laugh.

"And where does this ornament go?" Jamie asked curious.

"Buddy, that ornament is suppose to go on the tree." Nathan told him.

"When?" Jamie asked with a small frown.

"Whenever you want, Jamie." Haley told him.

"Hey Jamie, how about we put it on the tree right now? Would you like that?" Nathan asked him.

"Yeah, Daddy. I wanna put it on now." Jamie said, his excitement returning once again.

"Okay, let's go," Nathan said before he looked at Haley. "Hales, can you fix us some of your delicious hot coco for later?"

"Sure." She told him with a smile.

Nathan and Jamie quickly went over to the tree. When they got there Jamie raised his arms so that Nathan could pick him up and lift him to put the ornament on the tree. After all of this was done, they joined Haley on the couch for a nice, cup of hot coco and they cuddled for awhile.

"Jamie, baby it's already ten p.m. You gotta go to bed; otherwise Santa won't come here and leave you a present," Haley told him. "You gotta be in bed for him to do that because he doesn't like the kids that stay awake to wait for their gifts."

"Really? Will he come here?" Jamie asked.

"Yes buddy, he will, but only if we are all sleeping," Nathan told him. "So we should be in bed with our eyes closed."

"And sound asleep too. So, let's go." Haley said as they all stood from the sofa.

"Sure Momma. Night daddy, night Momma. Love you!" Jamie said happily.

Once Jamie was in his room sleeping, Nathan and Haley went to their own room to try to relax and maybe have a night for themselves. When Haley stepped out of the bathroom to get into bed, Nathan stopped her.

"Haley, this is my Christmas gift to you," he told her as he handed her a medium sized red velvet box. "I'm giving it to you right now because I want you to wear it tomorrow, and also as a token of my undying love for you."

"Aww Nathan that's so sweet," Haley said happily as she opened the box and saw what was inside. She was amazed at what she saw. "Wow it's beautiful but I can't figure out what it is. Is it a necklace or a bracelet?"

"It's a white gold necklace," Nathan told her. "Read the inscription that I have engraved for you."

"It's so elegant, thanks honey. Let me see," Haley said as she looked for the inscription. She found it and smiled as she read it aloud. "Always and forever."

"Always and forever right?" Nathan asked her smiling.

"Always and forever, no doubts," Haley said as she got tears in her eyes and kissed him lovingly. "Let me get your present."

"Why now? I can wait until tomorrow." He asked her curious.

"No, I want to give it to you now, Mr. big spender," Haley told him smiling. She found what she was looking for and handed him a box. "Here you go."

"Hales, this looks like a sweater." He told her as he studied the package for a moment.

"It's not a sweater, open it." She told him with a laugh as she watched him open his gift with more enthusiasm than Jamie would.

"Woowwww Hales, how did you get this autographed jersey of my favourite NBA player?" Nathan asked her astonished.

"I stayed up one night last week to make sure that I could bid on it on eBay," Haley told him. "Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? I love this. It's the best present ever. Thank you so much!" Nathan said before he kissed her passionately.

A while later they were still kissing only now they were touching and caressing each other's body with such care and love. They were so wrapped up in their feelings that they had undressed each other without even noticing.

He gently laid her on the bed and started to kiss her forehead, before he moved to her neck. He then moved down to her breasts and then all the way down to her belly. She grabbed his shoulders and directed him, so he would be lying on the bed. She put herself over him and started kissing him, just like he had done to her.

Nathan then grabbed her face in his hands, brought her closer and kissed her lips in a tender yet very passionate way. He slowly and carefully found his way into her eager body. They both moaned as their bodies joined completely and they began to move in unison.

As they moved, pleasure filled gasps and faint moans escaped their lips. Haley was awash with bliss and she felt like she was glowing with pleasure. As their movements picked up speed the pleasure became more intense and they both had to bite their lips so that they wouldn't wake Jamie with their cries of pleasure.

All too soon, Haley felt her release wash over her and she felt like she was floating. Nathan didn't take much longer to follow her and his eyes clamped closed as his release surged into Haley's receptive body. When they had finally come back down to earth they laid entwined together. Haley had her head on his chest and she was softly stroking the firm skin of his torso. Nathan reciprocated by stroking the curve of her back with his fingertips.

~X~

Peyton and Mia had just arrived at Mouth's house and rang the doorbell. Inside were Millicent, Skills and the house owner himself. Millie went and answered the door.

"Hi Peyton, come in." she greeted with a smile.

"Thanks Millie. Let me introduce you, this is Mia, my very first artist." Peyton greeted in response.

"Hi Mia, it's a pleasure. I remember seeing you at Tric." Millie said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Mia told her smiling.

"How are you girls?" Millie asked them as she closed the door.

"We're good." Both Peyton and Mia replied.

"That's good to know," Millie told them. "Let's go sit in the living room with Skills and in the meantime we give Mouth, our chef, time to finish dinner."

Peyton and Mia said hello to Skills and they sat on the couch next to Millie. They talked for a long while before Mouth called them for dinner. They all got up and joined Mouth at the table, while he served up every plate.

"Mouth this looks yummy. What is it?" Peyton asked as she eyed the food he had made.

"It's a glazed Ham with a fresh vegetables salad and mashed potatoes." Mouth told her.

"That sounds wonderful." Peyton said impressed.

"And it's very tasty too." Millie, Skills and Mia ended up saying in unison before they laughed.

"Thank you," Mouth said with a smile. "Am I a great chef?"

"You are the best." His guests replied, causing him to smile wider.

After the dinner, they all sat on the couch trying to find something funny to do. They all decided that they should have a water gun fight, despite of the cold. The game lasted for half an hour until they all went back inside to dry themselves. To help warm up, they had some hot coco and some pumpkin bread, made by Millie.

After that they decided to go home, except for Peyton. She was forbidden to return to the house. Brooke had told her to stay clear for tonight. She was going to stay with Mia, at her hotel room, and enjoy the chance to catch up with the news.

~X~

"Andy, Lily Dinner!" Karen called into the sitting room of her house where the two of them were sat watching cartoons.

"We're coming." The two of them called back as they headed to the kitchen. They were all sat at the table, ready to enjoy the wonderful dinner.

"Karen, the smell is incredible and it looks delicious too. How did you do that turkey?" Andy asked her. He never ceased to be amazed at Karen's culinary skills.

"Well, I marinated it for two days. Then I put it in the oven with a lot of vegetables and broth." She told him.

"That sounds good; I can't wait to taste it." Andy told her. His taste buds were already in overdrive from the smell alone.

"Yes, Mom that smells delicious." Lily said as she sniffed the air appreciatively.

"Thank you, Lily and Andy." Karen said with a smile. When dinner was over it was time for Lily's special moment.

"Karen I think it's time that Lily gets the ornament that represents her in the tree, what do you think?" Andy asked her.

"Really?" Karen asked with a smile.

"Yes." Andy told her.

"You are right Andy. It's time." Karen agreed as Andy went to get the gift.

"This is from your mom and me." He told Lily as he gave her the package.

"Thanks mom and Andy." Lily said happily as she eagerly opened the gift.

"You're welcome Lily." Andy and Karen told her.

"Lily, how about we put it on the tree right now?" Andy asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I want to put it right now." Lily said eagerly.

"Okay, let's go. Karen, can we get some of that hot coco with marshmallows for later?" Andy asked with a laugh.

"Okay, I'll get to work on that right now." Karen replied with a laugh as she gave him a kiss.

Andy and Lily approached the tree and Lily raised her arms so Andy could grab her and lift her up to put the ornament on the tree. It was almost identical to the scene at Nathan and Haley's house. After all of this was done, they joined Karen on the couch for a nice cup of hot coco and they stayed like this for what it seemed to be forever. They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

~X~

It's was eight thirty p.m. Lucas was standing in front of Brooke's house carrying a tray with a turkey in that his mother had cooked and given him, so that he could eat it with Brooke that night. He clumsily rang the doorbell due to the weight of the items he held.

"Hi fiancé, come on in. It's freezing out there." Brooke said as she answered the door and gave him a kiss.

"Hi Pretty Girl and thanks because this weighs like a ton," he told her after he had returned the kiss. "And yes, it is freezing."

"What is that?" Brooke asked as she watched Lucas head over to the kitchen area as she closed the door.

"This?" he asked as he indicated the turkey he had just placed on her counter top.

"Yeah." Brooke replied as she headed over to him.

"It's a turkey that my mom made and for us, so we can eat it," Lucas told her with a smile. "We should stick it in the oven, because it's already cold."

"Oh, that's so sweet of her and very thoughtful too, because I only made dessert." Brooke told him as she put the turkey in the oven to begin the reheating process.

"And what did you make?" Lucas asked as he grabbed Brooke by the waist. He pulled her to him and let his hands wander southwards over the curve of her butt.

"I made a delicious cherry pie. Do you like it?" Brooke asked as she smiled.

"I like both." Lucas told her as he looked deep into her eyes.

"What do you mean by both?" Brooke asked him curious.

"Both, the cherry pie and the cheery girl." Lucas answered with a laugh.

"Well, thank you and I like the broody boy too." Brooke said with a laugh of her own.

"That table decoration looks amazing. Did you do it all by yourself?" Lucas asked as his eyes caught a glimpse of the table.

"Yes! With the little amount of time that the store left me." Brooke told him as she beamed proudly.

"That looks amazing! I love you for this special touch." He told her as he kissed her passionately once again.

"I love you too. The turkey should be warm enough. Let's eat, shall we?" Brooke asked after she had returned the kiss and deepened it for a few minutes.

"Yes, you can sit down; I'll bring the turkey and the wine." Lucas told her.

When their dinner was over, it was time for them to exchange gifts.

"Let me give you my present first, is that okay?" Brooke asked him excitedly. Lucas almost laughed at her eagerness.

"Okay, Pretty Girl. I can't wait to give you your gift." He replied with a smile as Brooke gave him a rectangular shaped package.

"Here you go Luke, and if I may say, I think you're going to love it." Brooke told him smiling widely. Lucas opened his present in record time.

"Woowwww, Brooke, its Shakespeare's Julius Cesar. But I already have this book," he told her as he saw what was inside. "Oh well, I guess I can always have another copy."

"Luke, don't be disappointed, I know that you already have it, but this book is not just any kind of book. Check the first page." Brooke told him cryptically.

"Check the first page?" he asked curious as he opened the book. His eyes went wide. "Oh my god, it's the first edition!"

"Yep, it's the first edition. Do you like it?" Brooke asked with a wider smile on her face.

"I love it," Lucas told her with an incredulous look on his face. "How did you find about this?"

"Well, I was browsing the internet and I read that the British Museum was going to have an auction in London. So I went on the webpage of the Museum and I looked through the list of things to be auctioned and this book was included." Brooke told him.

"And how did you manage to bring all the way here?" Lucas asked still in awe.

"Let me finish, the day of the auction I called, bid on it, and they shipped it from London," Brooke told him as she laughed. "There is a thing nowadays called a post office, they usually do this kind of work."

"Oh, you're so funny Brooke," Lucas told her as he kissed the tip of her nose. He then kissed her lips lovingly. "Thanks, it's the best present ever. Well now it's my turn."

"Your turn for what?" Brooke asked as she watched Lucas stand and look for something in his jacket pocket.

"To give you my present." He told her as he returned with a bunch of papers in his hands.

"What are these papers for?" she asked curious as she saw them.

"You will see in a minute." Lucas told her cryptically as he took hold of her hand and pulled her out of her chair.

"Where are we going, Luke?" Brooke asked him as she let him guide her.

"We are going outside, so you can really appreciate my gift. We need to go to your lovely back porch." He told her with a smile. Brooke was more curious than ever.

Once they reached the porch, Lucas started to unfold the papers that he was holding in his hands. Looking at them and looking at the sky at the same time. These actions were only making Brooke more curious, she was wondering what he was doing.

"Ahaaa! I found it," Lucas suddenly exclaimed. "Come here Pretty Girl."

"Okay, I'm coming." She told him. The curiosity was killing her. She watched as Lucas pointed towards the sky.

"Pretty Girl, do you see that star over there?" he asked her.

"Yes." Brooke replied as she spotted it.

"Well, that's my gift to you and proof of how much I love you." He told her with another smile.

"You got me a star?" Brooke asked him stunned.

"Not any star. Do you wanna know the name of that star?" Lucas asked her still smiling.

"Yeah, what is its name?" Brooke replied curious once more.

"Well, according to this document from the International Registry of Stars, the name of that very bright one is: Brooke Davis – Scott." Lucas told her.

"You named a star after me? That's impossible, you are kidding with me right?" Brooke asked shocked as she gazed into his eyes.

"No, I'm not kidding and I named that star for you as my Christmas gift, and like I told you before, this is proof of the immensity of my love for you," he told her as he handed her the official document. He then pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "Sorry I got you a star, my goal was giving you a comet, but they were all sold out!"

"I can't believe this. This is the most amazing and romantic gift that I've ever received, and I wouldn't trade this gift for nothing else in the world. I love you so much Lucas, that I wouldn't be able to put into words." Brooke told him with teary eyes before she kissed him passionately.

"I love you in the same way, Pretty Girl!" Lucas said as they broke apart for breath. He then sank his fingers into her hair and kissed her once more with the same intensity.

A little while later, Brooke and Lucas were still out on the back porch observing the new star in the sky. He was holding her from behind, his hands around her waist and his lips rested on her temple, giving her sweet kisses from time to time. Suddenly she turned around and kissed his neck, before she grabbed his hand and started to walk back inside.

Lucas closed the door behind them. It was winter and the fireplace was on, making the house nice and cosy. Brooke slowly threw all the star's papers on the floor and she stopped near the fireplace, placing a big kiss on his lips as a result of it. Lucas started to stroke his hands all over her body, stopping them on her waist line. Brooke was gently touching his hair, head and face.

Then out of nowhere Lucas grabbed Brooke's body and pressed her against the wall, right beside the fireplace. Her response to his action was to put her legs around his waist, letting him support her. Their kiss never broke as he did.

He started to touch her thighs in a frenetic way, stroking his hands up and down. He was still kissing her like he could lose her any minute now. He couldn't take it anymore and he placed her back on the floor right next to the fireplace.

She started taking his shirt off and kissing his chest all the way down to the waistband of his pants, causing Lucas to let a little moan escape. She unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down, at the same moment, kissing his legs and laying herself on the floor just waiting for him.

"I miss you so much when you are not by my side. I want you Brooke!" Lucas said as he watched her with hooded eyes.

"I miss you and I want you too Lucas, very much!" Brooke replied in almost a moan.

Lucas lowered himself to the floor and positioned himself over her tiny frame. He then began to take her blouse off and started to kiss his way down her neck, as he pulled her blouse from her body. He then quickly brought his hands to her back and took off her bra.

He kissed her shoulders and her breasts with such passion that it only made Brooke more excited than ever. Then he grabbed her hands and tangled his fingers with hers, raising her arms and hands above her head, while he kept on kissing all the way down from her breasts to her waist line.

She turned him around, still holding hands. They kissed like the world could end in a second. She decided to take off his boxers, while he was taking off her skirt and underwear.

Lucas started running his hands over her legs again, followed by his mouth. He gave her small kisses on the places where his hands were just moments before. His actions were covering all the way up from her feet to her hip, including her most sensitive parts. As she felt his loving touch, Brooke moaned like she had never moaned before. Her moan went from loud to louder in that instant. And they made Lucas all the more aroused.

He knelt down in front of her and they held each other tightly, until he grabbed her and pulled on his lap. He stood and took her over to couch, that was right in front of the fire, where he gently laid her down.

"Wait a minute, I need to grab something first." Lucas told her in a severely husky voice.

"Luke what do you need? Don't stop now, please." Brooke said in almost a scream. Her body needed him right then.

"I won't stop," he told her as he quickly checked his pockets for what he was looking for. He found it and held it up to Brooke. "I just need this."

"A condom?" Brooke asked with a slight frown.

"Yes. I have to take care of you, Pretty Girl." He told her as he went back over to her.

While he was placing the condom on his hard shaft, Brooke started to tease his ear with her tongue, as a way to get him to hurry up and to keep him more turned on then ever. Little did Brooke know that it wasn't helping Lucas much, it was slowing him down but he could manage to finish putting the condom.

After that he immediately positioned himself and thrust himself into Brooke's body. Both moaned as they joined. It was a feeling neither of them would ever get sick of. They were moving like one body, they were making love like one soul.

Their hands were stroking all the way up and down the other. Soon they started moving faster and faster and more intensely. With every kiss and every time that Lucas pressed his hips and body against hers, they would feel even more complete as a result. The only sounds to be heard were the moans that escaped from Lucas' and Brooke's mouths. They were so in tune with each other that they reached their climaxes together.

"I love you." Lucas whispered between moans of ecstasy as he rode his release out.

"I love you too." Brooke whispered back as her body mirrored Lucas' as she got lost in bliss.

After they had come down from that euphoric high, they stayed tangled in each other's embrace on the sofa. He was still inside her, not wanting to break the feeling of being complete by leaving her just yet. Their eyes locked with each other's and their hands still travelled over their skin.

He tangled their fingers again and kissed her neck and shoulders as he became completely hard once more. Brooke moaned at the feel of him expanding inside her. He looked down into her hazel eyes as he started to move his hips again, taking Brooke with him for a second round.

All that endless love and unstoppable passion were able to make every window close to them a complete blur. They were connected, they were one. That Christmas evening was the best one that Santa had brought them, in years.


	17. Chapter 17

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: MERDARKANDTWISTY, PRINCESAKARLITA411, BJQ, DIANEHERMANS, CRAXYGIRL54, RUBAGIRL0926.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 17 – A Christmas Surprise

Christmas Eve was magic. It seemed like all the stars and the moon where out in the sky to serve as witnesses to all of the laughter, the cries, the hugs, the kisses and the words spread around.

While Santa Claus was touring the world, Lily and Jamie were fast asleep, dreaming about Christmas Day and wondering if Santa had come. Haley and Nathan, who were sleeping in each other's arms, were thankful of how lucky and happy they were. They were imagining how great things would be when Anna arrived. Peyton and Mia were having the greatest time; laughter and music the main ingredient. Peyton didn't even remember there was a couple called Brucas and she wasn't the slightest bit worried about Victoria.

The fire was still lighting the room at Brooke's house. There was only the sound of the wood burning to be heard. Under a Christmas blanket, Brooke and Lucas looked so peaceful and so happy. They had waited for a moment like this for so long; their first Christmas together. The realization and the security that not a single person would ever again separate them was the best Christmas gift ever. The certainty that what had happened the previous night would continue to happen for the rest of their lives.

After that evening filled with love, Christmas Day arrived. The birds were singing, the skies were blue, and the sun was shining. Even the leafless trees were looking gorgeous. Christmas was really in the air.

~X~

It was seven thirty in the morning and Haley and Nathan were sound asleep. It was very windy outside, and that sound of it hitting the windows was like a lullaby. Last night had been so great. All of a sudden there was a loud noise.

"Daddy, Momma, wake up, it's morning! Wake up!" Jamie yelled as he ran through their bedroom door. He let it bang loudly against the wall as he jumped on the bed and began to bounce up and down. "Come on Daddy and Momma, wake up!"

"Hey buddy, calm down," Nathan said as he yawned and reached for Jamie. "Careful with your mom. Remember your sister is still in her belly."

"I'm sorry Daddy! Momma, I'm sorry," Jamie said as he sat on the bed. "But please, let's go down stairs, I want to see it Santa came by."

"Morning Jimmy Jam. Merry Christmas!" Haley said as she gave Jamie a kiss. She looked at Nathan and kissed him too. "Hey babe, Merry Christmas to you too!"

"Morning Hales. So, I think we should give Jamie something special that Santa left here with us." Nathan told her with a smile.

"Yeah, I think we should." Haley said with an identical smile.

"Yay, Santa really came, what is it?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"Kiss torture." Nathan and Haley said in unison. They pulled Jamie next to them and kissed his cheeks, forehead, and feet, until Jamie squirmed out of their hands and jumped on the floor.

"Nathan, I think we can't keep him up here anymore." Haley said playfully.

"Yep, I think you're right." Nathan agreed amused.

"Okay Jamie, let's go down stairs and see if Santa came." Haley said as she and Nathan climbed out of bed.

Jamie jumped on Nathan's back and they all went down stairs. Nathan let Jamie back down to the floor and he ran towards the Christmas tree and saw a huge box.

"Hey baby, come take a look and see if you find something for you here." Haley said smiling.

Jamie looked through the gifts. He found a small one and he opened it. It was a miniature bat-mobile. He looked at Nathan very disappointed.

"What happened Jamie? Did Santa get it wrong?" Nathan asked trying not to laugh at the look on Jamie's face.

"Well, I wanted a bicycle." Jamie said with a frown.

"Oh honey, don't be sad. Maybe he left something else here." Haley said as she showed him a bag that was behind her back.

"A new red cape. Thanks Santa." Jamie said in a sad voice as he saw what was inside.

"Hey little man, come here," Nathan said. "Do you see that big box? Santa left this note in my bedroom when he came by, it says: "James Lucas Scott, you have been a really good boy. You do everything mom and dad tells you to and you have a great heart, so for that, I think you should get what you want. ENJOY, Love Santa".

Jamie ran over to open the big box and found a red superman motive bike. He had a smile from ear to ear, and Haley's eye filled with tears. Their Christmas morning had started really well. Now all they had to do was wait for everybody to come and start the real party.

~X~

The sunlight was coming in through the light fabric curtain. Lucas had his hand on top of Brooke's, as they lay snuggled together on the sofa. They had ended up falling asleep on the couch. He opened his eyes and saw Brooke right in front of him, she looked so beautiful. Her straight brown hair falling over her bare shoulders and back. Her lips were so red and inviting. Lucas brought his lips down to hers and gave her a very soft kiss on the lips. Brooke opened her eyes and gave him a smile.

"Good morning beautiful. Merry Christmas!" Lucas said as he smiled in return.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Brooke replied as she gave him another kiss.

"It's so good being here with you." Lucas said happily.

"I know. That was the best Christmas Eve that I have ever had." Brooke replied happily.

She started turning around slowly, making sure she wouldn't fall from the couch. She made her way carefully under Lucas' body. He lifted himself to help her. They instantly kissed a long and loving kiss. He opened his eyes and looked at her, just gazing into her eyes.

"What is it Lucas?" Brooke asked him in a soft tone.

"I'm just saving your face inside my head, in a very special place," Lucas told her with a smile. "You are so beautiful! How do I get to have you? Why did you wait for me?"

"Luke, I don't even know where to begin. You are so handsome, and when you look at me like that," Brooke began as she got happy tears in her eyes. "That's why I waited for you. That is why you got me that is how you got me. I always knew we were meant to be."

"Yeah," Lucas said in a whisper as he stroked her hair. "We found our way back in the end, didn't we? Thank you for loving me."

"Thank you for loving me and for taking me in. I adore you Luke." Brooke told him honestly.

They started kissing. Lucas had his hands in her hair, and it felt so soft against his fingers. Brooke had her hand under his arms, right under his shoulder blades. Without a thought, they started making love again. Nothing else existed to them, just that moment, just the two of them, and nothing more. They both felt so connected to each other, more than anything they had ever felt before.

An hour later they were taking a shower together, to help and save the planet from global warming. That had been Lucas' excuse anyway. Brooke looked at the clock in the shower and back at Lucas.

"We have to get out of here," Brooke said as her eyes went wide. "It's already ten forty five. We had to be at Haley's by ten thirty for brunch with our friends and family. She's waiting for my cherry pie, and Jamie and Lily are probably waiting for our gifts."

"We don't have to rush, do we?" Lucas asked as he placed his hands on Brooke's waist and pulled her against him. "I mean, we're already late, and this shower is so good!"

"Lucas, I'm not kidding," Brooke said as she tried not to laugh at the leering look on his face. "Come on, get out of the shower. We have to go!"

They climbed out of the shower and dried themselves in record time. Then they got dressed as fast as they could. Brooke didn't even bother to dry her hair. While Lucas was getting the pie and the gifts together, Brooke was putting some make up on; she just had time to apply lipstick and some mascara.

~X~

The table was already set, and everybody was waiting for the newly loved up couple to arrive. Jamie and Lily were hungry, they were constantly asking for something to eat. Peyton had made a selection of Christmas songs from all over the world that was playing on the CD player. The adults were having fun. Just when Haley decided to give up, the door bell rang, she ran to answer it. It was eleven thirty.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Haley asked as she opened the door only slightly and peeked around it with a serious expression on her face.

"Come on Hales, we're only late by an hour." Lucas told her shaking his head at her antics.

"Please Haley, it's freezing out here, my hair is all wet." Brooke begged as she made a pretty please expression.

"Well, you know you were supposed to be here an hour ago, right?" Haley asked as she opened the door. "I'm even afraid to ask but, what happened?"

At that very moment, Peyton was heading to the front door to see what was going on. She only heard Brooke's answer.

"Well Hales, you know, it was Christmas Eve, and then we woke up and got a little side-tracked," Brooke said as she came through the door and gave Haley a suggestive look and sly grin. Lucas had an identical look and smile and Haley shook her head in amusement. Peyton tried to hide but she had no success. Brooke caught her trying to tiptoe her way out of there. "Hello stranger, aren't you gonna say Hi, or Merry Christmas B. Davis?"

"Sure, Merry Christmas B. Davis," Peyton said feeling embarrassed as she gave Brooke a hug. She then moved to Lucas and gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying. "Merry Christmas Luke."

"Merry Christmas!" Brooke and Lucas said in unison.

"Come on Brooke, let's talk to everyone and give the kids our gifts." Lucas said as Haley closed the front door.

"Of course fiancé. Hales, I'll put the pie on the table okay?" Brooke told Haley.

"Okay Brooke," Haley said as she began to head towards the living room. "Thanks again, it smells delicious."

"Hey, look who decided to come," Skills said as Brooke and Lucas arrived in the living room. He looked at Lucas and smiled cheekily as he said. "We all know that alone time with Brooke is better, but man, it's Christmas."

"Good to see you so happy man. Merry Christmas." Nathan said as he gave Lucas a hug.

"Merry Christmas little brother. I know you're happy too!" Lucas said returning the hug. He then looked at Skills. "And Skills, I'm not even gonna say it."

"Hi Nate. Karen," Brooke greeted. She gave Nathan a kiss on the cheek and hugged Karen. "Merry Christmas mom! Thanks for dinner last night, it was great!"

"Merry Christmas Brooke. You look gorgeous. You're welcome, I know you enjoyed it," Karen told her with a smile. She then went to hug Lucas. "Hello my boy, Merry Christmas! I love you so much!"

"Hi Ma, I love you too! Merry Christmas," Lucas said as he smiled and returned her hug. "Thanks for dinner last night, it was delicious."

"Brooke thanked me already. You know I'll do everything for you, and for you sister. Oh, speaking of it, look who is coming." Karen told him.

"Hi Aunt Brooke, hey Uncle Lucas, good morning," Jamie said as he came running up to them. "Did you buy me a gift?"

"Hi handsome. Merry Christmas!" Brooke greeted as she picked him up and pinched his belly. "You look awesome today. About your gift I don't know. Hey Luke, did Santa pass by our home last night?"

"You know what, I'm not sure," Lucas said with a playful frown as he picked Lily up. "Did he Pretty Girl?"

"Let's see. Hey Peyton, can you hand me that black bag next to the table?" Peyton passed the bag to Brooke. "Thanks P. Sawyer."

"Should we stick our hands in there Lily and Jaime?" Lucas asked pulling a thoughtful face.

"Yeah!" Lily and Jamie replied together. They had already freed themselves from Brooke and Lucas.

"I'm not sure what Santa left in there. But I hope it is what I asked him for." Brooke said as she winked at Lucas.

"Are these mine?" Lily asked as she picked out a medium sized pink box and a pink bag.

"I don't know; let me see the tag," Lucas said as he read the gift tag on each item. "Yep, they both say, _From Santa to Lily_."

"Yay," Lily squealed excitedly as she walked over to Karen. "Mom, will you help me open it?"

"Sure I will," Karen replied smiling as she began to help Lily open the gifts. "Lily, this necklace is beautiful, and look, it says, _We love you, BL_."

"Put it on mommy, please?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Hey Jamie, I think Santa left these two here for you." Brooke said as she handed him two packages.

"Thanks Aunt Brooke," Jamie said as he opened one of the gifts. "Wow, Santa remembered about the games I asked for. And there's more; a Knicks jersey!"

"That's cool huh Jamie?" Nathan asked him with a smile. "And that even says, _We love you, BL_."

"Did you say thanks to your Uncle and Aunt?" Haley asked Jamie.

"Thanks!" Jamie said as he hugged the pair of them. "I'm happy that you helped Santa."

"Lucas and Brooke, thanks," Lily said happily as she too hugged them. "I loved the necklace and Santa knew I wanted a doll that was like a baby, and he brought it. I loved the clothes for the baby too."

"Oh, we're glad we could help Santa. And we are very happy that you liked our gifts." Brooke told them.

"Hey everyone, let's eat" Haley called. "I know we're all starving thanks to the late comers."

"Hales, this one is for Anna Brooke." Brooke told her as she gave her a small box.

"Brooke," Haley gasped as she opened it. "This bracelet is gorgeous. It's white gold, beautiful."

"And it has her name engraved outside and inside the same that was written on Jamie's jersey and Lily's necklace." Brooke told her.

"Oh Brooke, thanks!" Haley said as she gave her a hug. "I could not have picked a better person to be her God mother. Let's eat!"

They all sat at the table. Their Christmas Day brunch was delicious. Brooke had taken a cherry pie that was looking very tempting. Karen had made a spinach quiche and a broccoli/mushroom one, as well as some croissants and vanilla cupcakes. Haley and Nathan provided the house and some beverages. There was also ham, pumpkin bread, pecan pie, potato salad and egg salad. They were all taking and enjoying a great meal.

"Well, I would like to thank you all for coming, and for giving us all the chance to spend the holidays together, just like Thanksgiving, I think this is our first Christmas where we are all together. I hope that we can keep doing this for years to come, and then, please, whoever gets the obligation of bringing the dessert," Nathan said as he looked at Brooke and Lucas. "Do not be late again. Because of you we were all hungry looking at this table, especially Haley that has to eat for two. And now, as I'm the host, I want to know why you guys were so late. Did you decide to go for a not so quick _swim_?"

"Wow, you two are weird," Skills said with a frown. The joke was completely lost on him. "Who likes to swim in this cold? You're crazy!"

"Guys, this is not why we are here," Lucas said as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Let's eat its better."

"No babe, it's okay," Brooke told him with a smile. "We actually didn't go for a _swim_. We went to bed late because we stayed up looking at the sky. Admiring a brand new star that was born yesterday. Lucas bought it me, and it's called Brooke Davis-Scott."

"Aww, that is so romantic!" Haley said with a happy sigh.

"I know right?" Brooke beamed. "Luke is good with romance."

Peyton couldn't hold her emotions inside any longer and a tear came out of her eyes. She wiped it off and if someone asked her what was wrong, she already knew what to say. It was hurting her that he had bought Brooke a star.

"Yeah, they were all out of comets," Lucas said causing everyone to laugh. "But Brooke gave me a very special thing too. Ma, Hales, do you guys remember that book you got me when we were in eleventh grade?"

"Julius Caesar, by Shakespeare?" Karen asked.

"Yes," Lucas replied with a wide smile. "Brooke got me the first edition, straight from London."

"Jeez, we cannot compete with you two, that's so unfair," Skills said with a sigh. "The only ones that can beat you are Naley, but nah they don't have all that money to spare, right Hales?"

"Yeah Skills, we don't have the money that they do, or at least that Brooke does," Nathan replied causing everyone to laugh. Lucas threw a balled up piece of wrapping paper at him in response. "But we sure have the same amount of love and dedication. Hales stayed up all night bidding on this NY Knicks jersey, signed by Stephon Marbury and she gave it to me yesterday. That's why I love her so much!"

"I'm really glad he liked it, because if not, I would so kick him out of bed!" Haley said causing everyone to laugh yet again. Haley gave Nathan a kiss before continuing. "But he is very thoughtful too. He gave me this so very cute necklace that says Always and Forever. Isn't it cute?"

"Aww, that is so romantic!" Brooke, Lucas and Skills said in unison. This caused another eruption of laughter and even Peyton joined in.

They all shared what their gifts were. None was as romantic as the ones from the two most romantic couples on the table. The eating, drinking and talking was going very well, until Brooke let go of Lucas' arm and looked at Peyton.

"Hey P. Sawyer, I have something for you," Brooke said as she handed a gift to her. "Here you go."

"Brooke, you didn't have to." Peyton insisted.

"Yes I did, you're my best friend, and after all of what we had happening to us, I feel really happy that we are still best friends. It makes me safe in a way." Brooke explained.

"Brooke, this is beautiful; you put our whole lives in here," Peyton said as she couldn't help but cry. "I'll always be your best friend, don't you ever doubt that!"

"I know you will," Brooke replied with a smile. "But why are you crying like that?"

"It's nothing," Peyton said as she hugged Brooke. "It's just that your gift surprised me and I was thinking about my mom and Ellie. But no bad thoughts today, let's just have fun."

The paper plates and plastic cups with Christmas motives were all in the trash can. After washing so many dishes on Thanksgiving, Nathan convinced Haley to use disposable ones. They were all in the living room and they exchanged Christmas cards with a special ornament inside. The adults had fixed it like that; no big gifts, just words coming from the heart. They had a name chosen for them by a cool website that organizes secret Santa. Brooke was first.

"Well, my secret Santa is someone filled with grace, and courage. And she is very special to me." Brooke said smiling.

"Aunt Karen?" Jamie asked. "I saw Aunt Brooke was looking at you."

"Yep, it's my mother-in-law. You are very smart handsome!" Brooke replied.

"Oh Brooke, thank you so much," Karen said as she hugged her and saw the ornament. "I loved the heart shaped ornament. I love you Brooke."

"I love you too!" Brooke replied beaming.

"Okay, it's my turn," Karen said. "My secret Santa is very cute, a bit shy but deep down inside is very outgoing."

"Well Ms. Roe, I know you wanted it to be me but, I guess it's Nathan." Skills said humorously.

"Thank you so much Karen, for everything," Nathan said as he saw his ornament. "I really liked this basketball ornament."

Karen sighed like saying you're welcome. Nathan gave Skills an ornament that looked like a laptop. It was a joke that besides them, only Lucas understood. Skills' secret Santa was Andy, Andy's was Mouth that had Mia as his secret Santa. Mia presented her microphone shaped ornament to Millie.

"Thanks Mia. It's a really cute ornament. Well, it's my turn now huh?" Millie said with a smile. "Let's see, I have three options. She was a cheerleader; she's in the music business."

"Did you guys put my name on that website?" Brooke asked as she pulled a funny face causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay, I'll just spill," Millie said. "Come here Peyton."

"Oh Millie. I love my balloon ornament," Peyton said as she hugged Millie. She then winked as she said. "My turn now. My secret Santa is a Scott."

"I know it's not me, yet." Brooke said as she looked at Lucas. He smiled in response.

"I thought no one remembered me," Haley said as she moved towards her. "Thanks Peyton."

"Hales, I'm sorry, but it's Lucas," Peyton said as she handed him his gift. "I hope you like it."

Peyton gave Lucas a comet ornament, and inside the card she had drawn what resembled the one from their junior year saying _we still can_. Lucas tried to hide that paper as fast as he could and didn't even read the inside of it. Peyton went over to hug him, he turned slightly and her lips ended up touching the corner of his lips. Brooke and Haley exchanged looks and Haley mouthed _don't worry_ to Brooke.

"Thanks Peyton, really cute ornament," Lucas said with a frown. His attitude changed as he said. "Okay, my turn right? Let's see, she is very important in my life. I love her very much, and I don't think I can live without her."

"Lucas, we already know how much you love Brooke; just give her the gift and I don't know, get a room or something." Haley said as Brooke looked at her and laughed.

"Yep, I do fell like that towards my Pretty Girl, but I can't get a room Hales. I needed to say all of this because you needed to know how important you are to me," Lucas told her. "You are my secret Santa."

"Luke, it's gorgeous, thanks," Haley said as she saw her gift. "I'll make sure that your niece and nephew will always be in here. Thanks Brooke, you have an awesome taste."

"Hey, Brooke had nothing to do with it. I chose it all by myself. I mean, I went to the store. The vender is the one who chose it, but Brooke had nothing to do with it okay?" Lucas said looking playfully offended.

Lucas had given Haley a heart shaped ornament with space for pictures, and his card, among other things said: "_Haley, I hope you know how much you mean to me. Even if I can't tell you all, just know that I'll be always protecting you! I'm honored to be you friend and brother; I hope you feel the same towards me. Love, Lucas_".

Haley felt her tears coming down her face; she wiped them as fast as she could and hugged Lucas. She whispered something in his ear.

"I love you very much, always!" she told him as she kissed his cheek. "Okay, mine will not be a surprise. My secret Santa is my great friend Brooke Davis, soon to be Scott. Come on Brooke."

"Oh Hales, thanks!" Brooke said as she hugged her tightly. "I love this ornament; it's a very pretty sewing machine, thanks!"

Her card had great words. Haley had always been good with them, and it wasn't a coincidence that she was an English teacher. "_Who knew that we were become such good friends? I learned to like you and to respect you and I do not regret it! I do hope you are as happy as I am and that your life will give you only great things. Be sure that you can always count on me, for everything. Love, your sister_."

"Why do you always do that to me? I can't keep crying every time," Brooke said as she gave her a hug and whispered. "I love you too Tutor wife."

The happiness was all over the living room, the Christmas tree had no more gifts under it. It was getting dark outside, and the lights inside were shining. On the tree small transparent bells were twinkling, giving the leaves a very special tone.

The kids, who were playing with the toys started to get hungry. It was almost dinner time, and they hadn't even noticed. That showed how great that Christmas day was.

Brooke and Lucas were standing next to the tree; he was standing behind her, with his hands around her waist, their fingers tangled. He was kissing her neck and her cheek lovingly.

"Luke, I think the kids liked our gifts, didn't they?" Brooke asked as she reveled in the feel of his lips against her neck.

"Yep." Lucas replied with a laugh. Brooke felt his breath on her neck as he did.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked curious.

"Nothing, it's just that the way you said that sounded so cute," he replied as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Like you were talking about our kids."

"Well, they are kind of ours, Jamie is our godson and Lily is your sister," Brooke pointed out. "Look how happy they are."

"I know. I can't wait to be the father of your children." Lucas replied as he kissed her neck once more. He then turned her round to face him.

"Do you want a kiss?" Brooke asked as she looked at him mischievously.

"Well, after a sta-" Lucas began to answer. He was cut off by Brooke's lips covering his in an extremely passionate kiss. Lily had gone, she was asking Karen for dinner, and Jamie, well, Jamie was being Jamie.

"Aunt Brooke." He said as he pulled on the leg of her trousers. Brooke stopped kissing Lucas, wiped her mouth and looked at Jamie a little embarrassed. Kneeling to his level she asked.

"Yes handsome?"

"Are you gonna be like my mom?" he asked with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Why? What do you mean Jamie?" Brooke asked puzzled. Lucas' expression matched hers.

"Well, I saw momma and dad kissing and then she said that I was gonna be a big brother," Jamie explained. "Are you and Uncle Lucas gonna have a baby too?"

"Oh, Jamie honey, you know, someday maybe," Brooke said as she blushed and laughed. She heard Lucas laughing behind her. "But don't you want to go play?"

"Can you play with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure handsome," Brooke replied as she stood. "Luke, I'll go play with him, do you wanna come?"

"No, you go pretty girl. I'll go talk to Hales." He told her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay." She replied with a smile before she kissed his lips softly.

While Brooke was playing with Jamie, Lily joined them. Lucas was in the kitchen with Karen and Haley; they had just decided to get some pizza. It was Christmas day, so there was no delivery. Lucas said that he would go get it. Haley said that it was great. Lucas passed by the living room and stopped.

"Hey, I'm going to get us some pizza, can you come with me?" he asked the stunned person. "I have to ask you something."

~X~

It had been twenty five minutes since Lucas had gone. Brooke, that was worried about not seeing him stood up and went to find Haley, who was sitting next to Skills on the couch with her feet up. Anna Brooke was really exhausting her today.

"Hey Hales, have you seen Lucas?" she asked.

"He went to get us some pizza," Haley explained. "The kids were hungry and we decided to go for the easy option."

"Oh, I wonder why he didn't call me. I'll call him." Brooke said with a slight frown.

"I think Peyton is with him, I haven't seen her in a while." Skills said. Brooke looked down at him as Haley pinched him. Brooke then walked to the tree, that side of the living room was empty. She decided to call Lucas.

" _Hello?"_ Lucas' familiar voice answered almost instantly.

"Hi. Where are you?" Brooke asked in a serious tone.

"_Oh, hi Pretty Girl. I'm getting us dinner, didn't Haley tell you?"_ he asked.

"Yeah, she did," Brooke replied. "Why didn't you take me with you?"

"_You were so beautiful playing with Jamie."_ He told her. She could hear the happiness in his voice.

"Is Peyton with you?" Brooke asked.

"_What? Where is this coming from?"_ Lucas asked confused.

"Well, she's not here, and you have been gone for the same amount of time," Brooke said in a weak and tired voice. "Lucas, please."

"_Hey Pretty Girl, just relax,_" he told her with warmth in his voice._ "Look, I have the pizza already; I'll be there in ten minutes. I love you, and don't worry."_

~X~

"Lucas, are you sure?" Peyton asked smiling.

"Yes Peyton, come on," Lucas replied. "I don't want Brooke to see us."

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Peyton asked, secretly hoping that he was about to make her Christmas the best one ever.

"I'll tell you in the car." Lucas told her. They both walked through the door as fast as possible, thinking nobody had seen them; Skills had. When they got in the car Lucas began to talk.

"Okay, here is the deal. I'll leave you at Brooke's house and you are gonna pack her biggest bag with everything she likes. Her shoes, jewelry, perfumes, winter clothes, and a carryon with whatever you think she will need. You know what I mean?" Lucas told her as he started his car. "Oh and don't forget her passport."

"What?" Peyton asked shocked, her hopes dashed.

"Please, just do what I'm asking. Please don't forget anything. I'll go get the pizza and I'll meet you back here in half an hour okay?"

"Okay," Peyton said quietly. "But I want to know why, and why do you want me to do this?"

"I can't tell you why, just that I have one more gift to give her," Lucas told her as he put his seatbelt on. "And I chose you, because you know her very well and you have the house keys, so I didn't have to ask her for it. Now go!"

"Okay." Peyton said with a sigh as she climbed out of his car and headed over to her own.

~X~

Lucas and Peyton came through the door carrying three boxes of pizza each. Lucas had the biggest smile on his face, so did Peyton, what confused Brooke even more.

"Hey everyone, pizza is here." Lucas called.

"Yay!" Jamie and Lily yelled as they raced over. "I want pizza!"

"Okay kids, come here and you can get the first pieces." Haley told them.

"Come on everyone, we'll eat at the table since it has a table cloth already." Karen told them.

They all sat around the table, Lucas set next to Brooke, who sat next to Peyton. He was trying his hardest to see a smile on Brooke's face but it was almost impossible. The worst thoughts possible were going through her mind.

_He leaves me here to go God knows where with Peyton and comes back wanting to make me laugh? And look where I'm sitting, between them. I can take this situation one more time._ She thought.

Her eyes were getting watery and when Karen thought about asking something, Brooke wiped it off and gave Lucas a fake smile.

_Everything must be okay_, Karen thought. Little did she know.

All the pizzas were gone. The guys played some video game while the ladies were cleaning up everything. This time Haley just watched it, no one would let her do anything. When they were done, Karen and Andy said good bye to everyone, and took a sleeping Lily home. Skills, Mouth, Millie, Peyton and Mia enjoyed the opportunity and said good night too. Only Lucas and Brooke were still there.

Haley called Nathan and asked him to take Jamie up to get ready for bed; brush his teeth and get his Pjs on, and that she would be up in five minutes.

"Hey Jamie, tell everyone good night, it's time for bed." Nathan told him.

"I want Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas to go with me, please." Jamie pleaded. Brooke looked at Haley who nodded her head in agreement.

"Sure buddy, come on, let's go. Tell your dad and mom good night." Brooke told him.

"Night dad and Mom," he said as he gave them a hug and kiss each. "Thanks for my gifts, I loved them."

"Good night. Sleep well." Haley and Nathan replied in unison.

"Okay handsome. Let's go, up, up, up." Brooke told him causing him to giggle.

"Hey Brooke, wait for me." Lucas said as he dashed to catch the two up.

At this point she was already at the top of the stairs; Lucas ran trying to catch up with them. Brooke had Jamie already brushing his teeth when Lucas got there.

"Hey buddy, are you brushing right?" Lucas asked. Jamie nodded positively. He looked at Brooke but got no response. "Great."

"Okay handsome, spit it out and let's go get your pj's on." Brooke said ignoring Lucas.

"I have it Brooke, here you go." He said as he tried to take hold of her hand. She just pushed his hand away.

"Here you go Jamie," Brooke said as she took the pj's from Lucas. "Great job. Turn off the light please."

In Jamie's bedroom, Brooke sat on one side and Lucas on the other side of the bed. Jamie was in the middle, under the covers; he had his feet on his Uncle's lap and was holding Brooke's hand. She was reading "guess how much I love you" and Lucas was looking at her with sad loving eyes. By the second page Jamie was already asleep, but she kept on reading.

"'I love you as high as I can hop,' laughed Little Nutbrown Hare, bouncing up and down. 'But I love you as high as I can hop' smiled Big Nutbrown Hare," Brooke read as she occasionally glanced at Lucas. "And he hopped so high that his ears touched the branches above. That's good hopping, thought Little Nutbrown Hare. I wish I could hop like that."

While she was reading Lucas thought about touching her face, but he didn't want to upset her, not while she was reading to Jamie. Her voice was so soft and so calm. He could only love her more.

"'I love you right up to the moon.' he said, and closed his eyes. 'Oh, that's far,' said Big Nut Brown Hare. "This is very far". Big Nutbrown Hare settled Little Nutbrown Hare into his bed of leaves. He leaned over and kissed him good night," Brooke continued to read. She copied the action in the book and kissed Jamie. "Then he lay down close by and whispered with a smile, 'I love you right up to the moon and back.'"

When Brooke was getting up, Lucas held her hands and leaned all the way in her direction, over Jamie and kissed her softly on the lips. Tears rolled down her face. They closed Jamie's door and went down stairs.

"Hey. That didn't take long." Haley said, surprised to see them so soon.

"Yep, Jamie was really tired and Brooke's soft voice was just what he needed." Lucas said as he looked at Brooke and gave her a loving smile.

"He is very sweet. Well, Haley, Nathan, thank you so much for today. The party was really good. I loved your gift Hales, thanks!" Brooke said as she hugged Haley.

"Yeah, it was really great today! Thanks. Bye Hales, have a great night," Lucas said as he gently stroked Haley's bump. "Night, night Anna. Sleep tight you two. Hey Nate, can I talk to you while they say good bye?"

"Bye Brooke, have a great night," Nathan said as he gave Brooke a hug. "Sure Luke, I'm coming."

"I'm taking Brooke to Florence tonight, she doesn't know it yet, it's a surprise. I'll have my cell phone, but please, just call me if it's really necessary." Lucas explained.

"Wow, you really love her," Nathan said happily. "Have fun Luke! Enjoy it man."

"Are you okay Brooke?" Haley asked with a concerned frown.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired, don't worry. Have a great night Hales. Sweet dreams Tutor Mom." Brooke told her managing a smile.

"If you say so," Haley said sceptically. "Good night Brooke."

"Come Brooke, I'll take you home." Lucas told her.

"No need, my car is here. I can take myself." Brooke told him.

"Brooke, just get in the car." He insisted as he opened the car door.

~X~

Haley and Nathan went up stairs. The day had been long, but really nice. They checked on Jamie who was sleeping like an angel. They snuggled together on the bed, under the covers.

"Hey babe, what did Lucas want?" Haley asked him curious.

~X~

In the car, Brooke was quiet, looking out her window. She wanted nothing to do with Lucas. All of a sudden she spoke.

"Where are you going? My house was two streets ago. Lucas, I just want to go home, please." She told him with a tired sigh.

"Just wait." Lucas said cryptically. They stayed in silence for another thirty minutes. When Lucas parked at the airport Brooke was very confused.

"What is going on?" Brooke asked him.

"This is my last Christmas Surprise to you. Get out of the car." Lucas replied.

"Lucas, I want to go home." Brooke insisted.

"Do what I tell you," he told her with a mischievous smile. "Get out of the car."

"Okay." Brooke said with a sigh.

Lucas opened the trunk, got his and hers bags, locked the car and stopped in front of her as she climbed out.

"Like I said this is my last Christmas surprise," he told her smiling softly. "We are going to Italy. We're spending a week in Florence."

Brooke could only cry happy tears and hold Lucas really tight. They kissed, held hands and vanished in between the open doors.

~X~

In the bedroom, Nathan told Haley what Lucas wanted.

"This brother of yours," Haley said with a smile. "I'm happy he found his heart. They are perfect for each other."


	18. Chapter 18

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: MERDARKANDTWISTY, DIANEHERMANS, CRAXYGIRL54, PRINCESAKARLITA411, BJQ, ARUBAGIRL0926.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT . SO KUDDOS TO HER.**

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**BEFORE I LEFT YOU ALL WITH THE CHAPTER, I WANT TO SAY THAT EVERY PLACE OF FLORENCE NAMED IN HERE ACTUALLY EXIST. IF YOU WANT I WILL GIVE YOU THE LINK!.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 18 – A Week of Pleasure

Brooke and Lucas went through the sliding doors at the airport, as happy as they could be; each one with a carryon bag and a suitcase for the hold. Lucas turned his head to look at Brooke; she had the most excited expression on her face. His Pretty Girl was having a great Christmas day. Lucas saw some seats next to them.

"Hey Pretty Girl, wait here for me okay?" Lucas said with a smile. "I'm just gonna go get our tickets at the airline counter and check us and our luggage in."

"Okay, Fiancé," Brooke replied as she sat down. "Don't take too long, okay?"

"I won't. Will you watch our carryons? I love you." He told her as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Brooke returned it eagerly.

"I will, don't you worry and I love you too." She told him with a smile as their lips parted.

She watch Lucas as he headed over to the check in desk with their two cases. She took the opportunity to check his butt out as he walked. About fifteen minutes later, Lucas came back with the tickets and a big grin in his face.

"You took way too long Luke," Brooke pouted. "I was missing you."

"I didn't take that long, don't be dramatic," he told her with a smile as he kissed her lovingly. "We're all set now."

"Okay," Brooke told him. She got a curious look on his face as she asked. "By the way why do you have that big ass grin on your face?"

"Well," Lucas began as he sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm going to spend a week with the most beautiful girl in the world and, according to my mom, in the most romantic place in Italy."

"And?" Brooke asked. She knew there was more to what he was telling her. She could tell by the look in his eyes.

"And I managed to get an upgrade for first class seats." Lucas told her smiling.

"Wow, Really?" Brooke asked.

"Really." Lucas confirmed as he took in her sparkling, mischievous, happy eyes.

"This definitely is the best Christmas ever!" Brooke said happily as she gave him a soft kiss.

After about five minutes, they decided to go through security. The whole process of taking shoes off, taking coats off, watches, rings, and cell phones, was just too stressful. Since they had time to spare, it seemed better to get it over with and sit and cuddle at their gate, while they waited to board the plane.

"Hey Brooke. Are you ready to board the plane and have the best week of your life with this stud?" he asked as he pointed to himself and laughed.

"I'm more than ready." She told him as she laughed.

"Okay. Let's go then, they're calling first class." Lucas said as he untangled himself from Brooke's arms and stood.

They spent almost the whole flight sleeping, Brooke had her head leaning on Lucas' chest the whole time. After the eighteen hour flight, with two different changes, they arrived at the International Airport of Florence, also called Amerigo Vespucci.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said. He got no answer. He kissed her forehead lovingly before he tried again. "Hey Pretty Girl. Put your seat straight. We're here, and we're about to land."

"Already? I still can't believe we are actually here." Brooke said as she moved and adjusted her seat.

"Well, believe it, because we are! Aren't you excited?" Lucas asked with a smile as the plane landed.

"Yes, of course I am. What do you have planned for us, Fiancé?" Brooke asked.

"All I can say is that I'm gonna spoil you rotten! Get ready!" Lucas told her as he laughed and stood from his seat.

"I like that, I'm ready!" Brooke said as she laughed.

A while later they were off the plane and going through immigration, where they were asked the routine questions that one has to answer when travelling overseas and outside the US. It was Lucas' turn for it.

"Are you here on business or pleasure?" The customs officer asked Lucas.

"Pleasure," Lucas replied. "Definitely pleasure."

"How long are you staying in Florence for?" The officer asked as he looked at Lucas' passport.

"Just a week." Lucas replied.

"Okay. Have a nice vacation." The officer said as he returned Lucas' stamped passport. Lucas headed away from the desk as Brooke walked up to it.

"Buongiorno signora," the officer asked as Brooke approached. "Are you here on business or pleasure?."

"Pleasure." Brooke replied with a smile as she handed her passport over.

"How long do you plan to stay in Firenze?" he asked, using the Italian name for Florence.

"For a week." She replied as he stamped her passport.

"Enjoy your stay," He said as he handed the passport back. "Arrivederci!"

When they were through customs, they gathered their luggage from the carrousel and put them and the carryons on a smart cart. Lucas grabbed Brooke by the hand and started walking, trying to find the direction to the taxi rank. He wanted to leave that crowded hall behind.

"Fiancé." Brooke said. She noticed that Lucas wasn't paying attention. He was too immersed in whatever he was trying to find.

"Let's go Brooke." Lucas said.

"Lucas!" Brooke said nearly yelling as she stopped.

"What Pretty Girl?" he said as he stopped too.

"Should we rent a car or something so we can get around town?" Brooke asked.

"No." Lucas said seriously.

"Are you gonna make me walk everywhere?" Brooke asked beginning to get mad.

"No silly," Lucas said with a laugh. "We don't need a rental car because we will be taking cabs. That's what I'm looking for."

"If you say so. What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"I'm laughing at you," Lucas replied as he gave her a sweet kiss. "You are so sexy when you look mad, and it _definitely_ turns me on."

"Is that so?" Brooke asked after she had returned the kiss.

"Yes and now let's go. I want to get some rest." He said with a smile.

A few minutes later they were outside airport main entrance. They were waiting for a cab to arrive, hoping it would be soon.

"Lucas, how long is it gonna take until a cab gets here?" Brooke asked with a tired sigh.

"I don't know babe, why?" he asked her softly.

"Why, because it's cold out here and I'm freezing. We should've rented a car." Brooke said as she pouted.

"Aww my Pretty Girl is freezing. Come here, I'll take care of you!" Lucas said as he hugged her and kissed her on the lips. "Are you a feeling little better now?"

"I'm definitely feeling better now." She told him with a smile.

"See here is a cab. It didn't take that long." Lucas said as one finally arrived. While the cab driver was putting all of their bags in the trunk, they took the opportunity to get in the cab and be nice and warm.

"Bongiorno. American si?" the cab driver asked as he sat in the driver's seat.

"Bongiorno. Si siamo." Lucas replied. He had learnt a few basics

"Il signor parla Italiani?" the cab driver asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"Fiancé what did he just say?" Brooke asked in a whisper.

"He asked if we speak Italian," Lucas told her in a whisper. He then spoke louder to the cab driver. "No, just English."

"Okay. Where can I take you?" the cab driver asked.

"Via Palazzo 1, please." Lucas replied.

"Okay. Scusi, may I say what a bella signorina you have." The cab driver said to Lucas.

"Grazie! You may. I think so too." Lucas responded with a smile.

"Again, what did he just say?" Brooke asked quietly confused.

"He was complimenting me on what a beautiful young lady I have with me." Lucas told her as he gave her a soft kiss.

"Awww. Gracias." Brooke said with a smile.

"Brooke, its grazie." Lucas whispered.

The driver laughed and contested Brooke's thanks with a very British like "you're welcome"; she was a little embarrassed at her mistake, but was overwhelmed by the views. An hour later, they arrived at their destination.

"Here we are, Via Palazzo 1." The cab driver told them. They climbed out of the cab and the driver popped the trunk and helped Lucas get their bags out.

"Thanks," Lucas replied. "Quanto costa?"

"Trenta euro," the cab driver replied. "Thirty euro."

"Here you go," Lucas said as he handed a twenty and a ten over, along with a five as a tip. "Grazie."

"Grazie," the cab driver said as he winked at Brooke. "Arrivederci!"

Five minutes later, Brooke and Lucas were left stood on the sidewalk with their bags. They both looked at the building in front of them as Brooke pulled a confused face.

"This doesn't look like a hotel or a good one at least." She said puzzled. She had a brief thought the taxi driver had abandoned them miles from where they needed to be.

"That is because is not a hotel," Lucas said as he smiled. "It's better than that."

"What is it then?" Brooke asked curious.

"This is an apartment, just for us. I rented it." He told her.

"Is it safe to be here?" Brooke asked slightly worried as she looked at the building again. "Because this building seems too old, like it will crack any second now."

"Don't worry it won't crack anytime soon," Lucas said with a laugh. "This is a nineteenth century building in a street near the historical centre of Florence, and our apartment is on the first floor."

"Really?" Brooke asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"Yep, really. Shall we go in now?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, of course." Brooke replied with a smile.

"Okay. Let me get the key from the attendant," Lucas said as he began to sort the luggage. "You take the small bags; leave the big ones with me."

~X~

Brooke and Lucas walked down the hallway towards the apartment that would serve as their home for a week. They were holding hands, with their fingers tangled. When they got to the door, they placed the bags down and Lucas unlocked the door. Brooke went in and her jaw dropped. Lucas knew her taste so well.

"Wow." Was all she could manage as she surveyed the interior of the apartment.

"I'm glad that you love this place," Lucas said with a smile. "I made the right choice, didn't I?"

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

"Go take a look around Pretty Girl," Lucas said. "Enjoy it. And I'll bring the bags in."

Brooke looked around the twelve thousand square feet apartment. It was divided into three double rooms and two restrooms; one of them had a Jacuzzi. As soon as Brooke saw it, she instantly fell in love with that bath. There was also a wide sitting room, dining room and a fully equipped kitchen. Brooke looked at this last room sceptically.

"I hope that you don't expect me to cook!" she called to Lucas.

"No, I know better!" he said with a laugh as he brought the last bag into the apartment and closed the door. "I promise you we're going to eat out most of the nights."

"You better, because I didn't come all the way to Italy to cook. Are we clear?" Brooke asked him as he walked up to her. She kinked her eyebrow at him as he did.

"Yes Brooke Davis." Lucas replied with a smile before he kissed her lovingly.

Brooke was in awe when she saw the decor of the entire place. The rooms were all very well furnished with antiques. High ceilings were decorated with nineteenth century frescoes and woods from the same period. She thought that it gave the apartment a warm and cosy atmosphere.

"So, now that you've toured the entire apartment, what is your opinion on it?" Lucas asked her.

"I love it and this is definitely way better than a hotel," Brooke told him as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "But this must have cost you a fortune. You didn't have to do that Luke."

"Yes I did," Lucas told her. "This week I won't mind how much everything will cost me. I just want to enjoy it all with you."

"Aww, I love you honey." Brooke said honestly as she gave him a big passionate kiss. Lucas eagerly returned it.

"I love you more."

They stayed in the apartment that night; they were still tired from the trip and they had to unpack their bags. Brooke and Lucas decided to spend the night relaxing together, before enjoying everything Florence had to offer.

The next day couldn't have started better. They woke up around eight thirty a.m. and decided to take a shower together. Lucas again insisted that it was to help save water. They got dressed and decided to bundle up really well, so they wouldn't suffer with the very cold weather that was taking the city by storm. According to the television forecast, this winter was the coldest winter in years.

An hour later, they were having breakfast at a little but very well positioned cafe, in the middle of the historical centre, just like the Karen had back in Tree Hill.

"Luke, how are we gonna do this?" Brooke asked him.

"Do what? He asked as he sipped his cappuccino.

"Get to know the city. Did you hire a tour guide?" Brooke replied.

"No, I'm gonna be our guide." He told her with a grin.

"Sure you will," not believing him. She laughed slightly before sipping her Espresso. "You don't even know the city."

"You're right, I don't know it, but my little book here does." Lucas replied with a laugh of his own as he pulled a city guide out of his pocket.

"You are so silly," Brooke told him laughing. "You look just like a little boy, but I still love you."

"I know pretty girl," Lucas said with a serious expression. "Let's get started. We don't have time to lose."

"Okay. Florence, here we come!" Brooke said after she had finished her Espresso.

After they left that little café, they took a cab to Palazzo Pitti. When they arrived at their destination, they got out of the cab and started walking side by side, holding each other by the waist. Lucas, with his spare hand, was holding his magic book and telling Brooke what it said about that palace.

"Pretty Girl, it says here that this Palazzo is a vast mainly Renaissance palace. It is situated on the south part of the River Arno, it also says that the core of the Palazzo dates from 1458 and was originally a town, the residence of Luca Pitti, an ambitious Florentine banker. It was later bought by the Medici, and after that became the chief residence for all the ruling families of the Grand Duchy of Tuscany, becoming a great treasure house as various generations amassed paintings, plate, jewellery and luxurious possessions. In the late eighteenth century, the Palazzo was used as a power base by Napoleon, the French Emperor. In 1919 it became one of Florence's largest art galleries and is now fully open to the public." Lucas explained as he read.

"Fiancé, do I really need to know all of this old stuff?" she asked as she laughed. Lucas joined in and looked at her besotted. It was clear to see how much love he felt for her in his eyes.

"No, you don't but I thought it would be interesting." He told her.

"Okay, it is interesting, but try to make it shorter the next time, or I'm going to get sleepy." She told him as she laughed again, causing Lucas to join in.

"Okay, Pretty Girl I will make it short next time, I promise." He told her. Brooke kissed his neck and whispered.

"I'm just kidding Luke. I'm enjoying being here with you." He smiled widely at her words.

They spent most part of the morning touring the huge Palazzo. They took pictures, kissed and cuddled a little, and just enjoyed themselves. The next stop was the Boboli Gardens that were situated behind the Palazzo Pitti. They were the home to a distinguished collection of sculptures dating from the sixteenth century through to the eighteenth centuries, with some Roman antiquities.

"I can't believe it," Brooke said as she looked round at their surroundings. "This place is so beautiful."

"It is huh?" Lucas agreed as they walked hand in hand. "It's so peaceful too."

"Yeah fiancé I know what you mean," Brooke said smiling. "It looks like it was taken from a fairytale."

"You're right on that, Pretty Girl." Lucas told her.

They spent the rest of the morning there, absorbing it all and taking more and more pictures. Brooke wanted to make a scrapbook when they got back. They only stopped enjoying it when their stomachs began to grumble as a sign that it was time for lunch. They headed back to the street to a designated taxi stop and were lucky to get a cab straight away. They went to the Piazza di Santa Croce, there they could grab some lunch and be near to the next sight they had chose to visit. Just over an hour and a half later, they left to see and visit another place in the agenda.

"Luke, what is next?" Brooke asked as the strolled hand in hand in the Piazza square.

"Next is the Basilica di Santa Croce or as the book said Basilica of the Holy Cross." Lucas explained.

"Cool name, let's go see it then. It must be pretty." Brooke said as she gave him a little kiss on the lips. He eagerly returned it.

"Your wish is my command." Lucas told her as he pulled his lips away from hers.

When they got to the Basilica, they looked shocked by how beautiful and majestic it was. They entered the church and were mesmerized by its architecture and its distribution; actually they were amazed by everything that was there. But the thing that shocked them the most, was that the Basilica is the largest Franciscan church in the world, and the legend says that Santa Croce was founded by St. Francis himself. They were exploring the church slowly, as they became overwhelmed by it.

"Hey Brooke, do you know what that is?" Lucas asked as he pointed to a couple of funerary monuments.

"No," Brooke answered with a thoughtful frown. "What is it babe?"

"According to the book, that one on the right is Michelangelo's tomb and the one on the left is Galileo Galilei's tomb." Lucas explained.

"Really?" Brooke asked surprised as she took in the intricately carved monuments.

"Really," Lucas replied. "And the book also said that Napoleon's wife and daughter are also buried in here."

"Wow that is awesome. This is a very important city." Brooke said.

"I'm really enjoying it." Lucas told her.

They stayed there a little while longer, touring all the church, visiting every single place in it. Brooke escaped reality for a while and imagined herself, dressed in white, walking down that aisle towards Lucas and saying "I do". She came back from her daydream as Lucas snuck his hand under her shirt and tickled her back so she could see what he was showing her.

After they were done there, they headed to the next place; the Ufizzi Gallery or like the sign in the main door said Galleria Degli Uffizi. This place, according to Lucas' book was one of the oldest and most famous art museums in the western world and is housed in the Palazzo degli Uffizi.

"Luke, does the book say anything else?" Brooke asked curious. They were still walking hand in hand.

"Yes, It does. Hear this, the building of the palace begun with Giorgio Vasari in 1560 for Cosimo I de Medici as the offices for the Florentine magistrates. That's why it's called Uffizi; it means offices. Its construction was continued with Vasari´s design by Alfonso Parigi and Bernardo Buontalenti and ended in 1581." Lucas read.

"Uh, that is fascinating." Brooke told him. Lucas laughed at her reaction and gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

"You're right." He replied with a smile.

They left the museum at its closing time. It was already seven p.m. and they hadn't even noticed. It was dark outside, and Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his side. Brooke enjoyed the comfort of his half embrace.

"Brooke, what do you wanna do now? Do you want to go back to the apartment, take a shower and eat out or do you just wanna go back and stay in?" Lucas asked her.

"I'm too tired to go out, I want to stay in. Why don't we buy some dinner and eat in the apartment? We can cuddle and watch some TV, even if we won't understand a word." She replied with a smile.

"Okay, that is an amazing plan, I'm very tired too. We walked a lot today, but it was worth it." Lucas replied as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

The evening went by fast. They cuddled on the couch, ate onion soup with fresh Italian bread that they bought at a very charming bistro, and watched some TV. But they were very tired, and ended up going to bed at ten thirty.

They woke up at ten thirty a.m. the next day. Brooke and Lucas took another shower together, got dressed and walked out of the apartment to have some breakfast at the same café from the day before. They ate their breakfast as fast as they could, since they had overslept and they had a lot to see today.

The next point in the tour was the bridge known as Ponte Vecchio. According to Lucas in Italian that meant Old Bridge. It is a medieval bridge over the Arno River, and after all these years, the bridge is still standing and it still had shops built along it.

"Butchers initially occupied the shops; the present tenants are jewellers, art dealers and souvenir sellers. It has been described as Europe's oldest wholly-stone, closed-spandrel segmental arch bridge. It was first build in Roman times." Lucas said as he read from his trusty book.

"That's nice," Brooke said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Wanna know what, Fiancé?"

"What?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her. She looked at him excited.

"Maybe I could put a Clothes over Bros store here on this Bridge." She told him.

"I don't think they will let you." Lucas replied with a laugh.

"Why?" Brooke asked as she pouted and pulled a puppy dog face.

"Because I don't think they are prepared for a Brooke Davis storm." He told her still laughing.

"I know, I'm just joking with you," she told him with a smile. "Luke, we should get Jamie something."

"I know something he will love. We can send him a postcard. He loved every time my mom sent us one." Lucas said.

"Great idea. I'll choose a pretty one. Maybe we can get some souvenirs for everybody." Brooke suggested.

"I knew I shouldn't have agreed to that," Lucas said playfully. "We'll be here all day!"

"Don't be mad," Brooke told him. She patter him on the head as she said. "I'll get you something Broody."

They stayed there for about two hours. They were captivated by the scenery and the little shops; especially the ones that were dedicated to jewellery. Finally, Brooke had done all the shopping she wanted, and Lucas was carrying the bags. They walked through the Vasari´s Corridor to get to the next point in the agenda that was the Palazzo Vecchio. Once they reached the Palazzo, they stood there with an awed look at the magnificent construction that was lying in front of them.

"The Palazzo Vecchio is the town hall of Florence." Lucas said as he read from his book again. He had it in his free hand and his other arm was securely around Brooke's waist, holding her against his side. Her bags of shopping were hung on his arm that he held the book with.

"So that means this is the city hall?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, Pretty Girl. You catch up really quickly! Good job!" Lucas said with a laugh.

"Don't be mean and don't make fun of me. I'm a very smart woman." Brooke said as she pulled away from him and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Yes, you are, I know that," he said as he gave her a kiss on the lips before continuing to read. "This massive, gothic, crenulated fortress-palace is among the most impressive town halls of Tuscany. Overlooking the Piazza Della Signoria, with its copy of Michelangelo's Statue of David, as well the gallery of statue in the adjacent Loggia dei Lanzi, it's one of the most significant public places in Italy."

"Um that's interesting." Brooke said as she took a picture.

"Yep, it also says here that it was originally called the Palazzo della Signoria, after the Signoria of Florence, the ruling body of the Republic of Florence." Lucas told her.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Yes, the last thing in the book is that in 1299, the commune and people of Florence decided to build a palace, worthy of the city's importance and giving greater security, in times of turbulence, to the magistrates." Lucas said as he closed the book.

They decided to take the tour to the Palazzo. They entered the Palazzo using the main entrance, going through the first courtyard, then the second one to end in the third courtyard. This last one connected to the Salone dei Cinquecento, the Studiolo and the end of the stairs that led to the second floor with all its divisions; including the dining room, the Sala dell´Udienza and the Old Chancellery. This tour took the rest of their day and they spent it happily taking pictures.

"These were the best two days of my life," Brooke said happily. "I could never believe that I could be so happy."

"Me neither, Pretty Girl," he told her before he hugged her and kissed her deeply. "I'm sure Italy wouldn't be half as special without you!"

~X~

Peyton was sitting in her office, listening to some new demo and thinking about all that was happening in her life, until someone broke her out of her brooding state.

"Peyton, I just finished producing the latest songs for the two new bands you signed the last month. They sound great!" Haley said as she came into the office.

"I'm sure they do, thanks Haley." Peyton told her not sounding very excited.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked as she walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Yeah, why do you say that?" Peyton asked her.

"Because of your worried face." Haley replied.

"I'm not worried. I'm fine." Peyton insisted.

"Peyton don't lie to me. It's not worth it." Haley told her.

"Okay, you got me. I'm worried." Peyton confessed.

"About what?" Haley asked.

"It's Brooke. I haven't heard from her, it's been two days already. And what worries me the most is that she didn't came home to sleep either. I'm afraid that something bad may have happen to her." Peyton said to her.

"Relax Peyton. Didn't you hear?" Haley asked her with a laugh.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"Brooke is fine. She's with Luke." Haley informed her.

"What? Where?" Peyton asked.

"Luke took her to a one week trip to Florence." Haley answered.

"How did you know?" Peyton asked incredulously.

"Nathan told me." Haley told her.

"How did he find out?" Peyton asked with a sad face and voice. She turned around in her seat to look through the window.

"Luke told him," Haley replied. "Christmas night before they left for their trip."

"Thanks, now I can stop worrying about her." Peyton said as tears fell down her face.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hales." Peyton lied.

"Well, I'm gonna go home. I need to start fixing dinner. Bye Peyton."

"Bye Hales." Peyton responded in a glum tone.

Ten minutes after Haley had left, Peyton got up out of the chair. With a sudden rapt of rage, she passed her hand over the desk, sending everything that was sitting there to the floor. She fell to the ground, crying and yelling.

"Why her? Why did you choose Brooke?"

~X~

Brooke and Lucas were back at the apartment after the tour. They decided to go out to dinner to a nice restaurant. They decided to shower separately, because Lucas had other plans that involved water and a naked Brooke; she wanted to do it quickly because she was hungry. Once they were ready, and dressed up in formal outfits, they left the apartment and got a cab from a designated taxi stop..

"Hi."Brooke and Lucas said to the cab driver.

"Ciao," the cab driver greeted. "Where can I take you?

"Via Il Prato, 10/16, please." Lucas said as they climbed into the cab.

"Ah, La Rotonda Ristorante." He replied.

"Yeah, is it good?" Lucas asked.

"The best in town, signor," the cab driver replied. "Eccelente."

"Grazie." Lucas replied.

"We're gonna eat some yummy food, then." Brooke asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we are honey." He told her as her gave her a kiss.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they got out of the cab after Lucas paid the cab fare. They then headed into the ristorante. It was a gorgeous place. In reality it was a pub, pizzeria and last, but not least, a restaurant. They had to wait a short while for their table but once the waiter took them to their place, they started looking at menu.

"I'm so hungry, Luke, that I could even eat you all up." Brooke said in a whisper as she winked at him.

"Naughty you," he said as he smiled. He placed a hand on her thigh and stroked it gently. "Why don't you try?"

"Shut up! We're in a restaurant." Brooke said as she gave him another wink.

"Well, you started it, but I'll stop." He told her as he laughed. He stroked her thigh one last time before removing his hand.

"Fiancé, I don't know what to ask for, everything sounds so good." Brooke said.

"Yeah, me neither, it does all sound so yummy. Maybe we could ask the waiter to give us some advice." Lucas suggested. No sooner Lucas said those words, a waiter appeared at their table.

"Buonasera. What are you drinking?" he asked.

"I want the best wine in the house." Lucas replied.

"Currently the best wine in the house is an Argentinean one call Felipe Ruttini." The waiter informed them.

"Okay, we will take that." Lucas told him.

"Rosso or Blanc?" the waiter asked.

"Red." Lucas replied as he looked at Brooke and smiled.

"I'll be right back with your order." The waiter said as he turned to leave.

"Scusi." Lucas asked.

"Yes?" the waiter asked as he turned back to the table.

"What is your recommendation for food?" Lucas asked.

"Today's special, and I may say, the best dish in the house is the Ossobuco. It is cooked in a slow process with some vegetables and a red wine and acceto balsamic reduction, which is also accompanied by a mushroom risotto." The waiter informed them.

"That sounds so good." Brooke said as her mouth watered.

"Yeah, would you like that Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked.

"Yes please." She replied eagerly.

"Okay, we're gonna take your advice; we want two of that dish." Lucas told him.

"Okay, two orders coming." The waiter said as he left them to get their wine and put their food order into the chef.

Two hours later, they finished the exquisite meal that the waiter had recommended. They also had dessert, another brilliant advice from the waiter; they had some of Italy's national dessert that is called Tiramisu. This dish consisted of alternating layers of coffee-soaked Savoiardi biscuits and sweet mixture of mascarpone cheese and eggs and sugar. It was finished off with a dusting of cocoa powder.

They headed back to the apartment. When they arrived home, they were feeling so satisfied after eating the delicious dinner that they hopped straight into bed and slept, hugging each other.

Two days had passed, those days were filled with more touring through Florence, seeing places like the Battistero di San Giovanni; Baptistery of St. John. The Basilica di Santa Maria del Fiore and the Giotto´s bell tower. They added to that some trips to some of the museums, like the Alinari Photographic History Museum.

Today was a busy day too; their tour took them to the Basilica di San Lorenzo; Basilica of St. Lawrence and the Basilica of Santa Maria del Santo Spirito; St. Mary of the Holy Spirit. In the afternoon they went to the Bargarello Museum and took a tour there that consumed the rest of day but they both agreed that tonight they were going to celebrate in a local winery.

As the night arrived they were in the apartment getting ready and Lucas who was all ready to go said .

"Hey Pretty Girl, are you ready to go yet?"

"Just one more minute. I'm coming." Brooke yelled back from the bathroom.

"Okay," he called back. He began to mumble to himself. "Why do women have to take so long?"

Five minutes later, a stunning, impeccable dressed Brooke left the bathroom and headed to where Lucas was waiting for her.

"Hey Luke, what do you think?" she asked getting his attention. Lucas just stared at her speechless. Brooke laughed slightly as she asked. "Lucas did a cat caught your tong?"

"No… I'm …. You," Lucas stuttered as he swallowed over the huge lump that had appeared in his throat. "You are so damn gorgeous tonight, beyond any words I can think of right now."

"Well, thank you Lucas Scott. It's all for you!" Brooke told him with a slight laugh. "Shall we go now?"

"Yes," he replied as his eyes continued to roam over her figure. He winked as he said. "It's good to know that it's all for me."

They left the apartment and grabbed another cab to go to the winery. Lucas asked the cab driver to go to Via degli Alfani 35.

Once they arrived at the Marchesi de Frescobaldi winery, they exited the cab and entered the place. As soon as they grabbed a table, Lucas went to get some glasses of wine for him and his stunning fiancée.

They stayed there talking and flirting with each other, drinking, eating, kissing, just letting all the love show for nearly two and half hours. They were both a little bit tipsy when they decided it was time to go.

Lucas decided that they should walk their way back to the apartment; maybe the cold air could shake this tipsy feeling. As they were walking with an arm around each other's waist, they walked by a Piazza, where a local band was playing a song. Suddenly Lucas stopped on his tracks and looked at Brooke.

"Pretty Girl. May I have the honour of this dance?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"What?" Brooke asked with a shocked and amused expression.

"You heard me, Brooke. I want to dance with you." He told her.

"Here, right now? I think you are a little too drunk, don't you think?" Brooke asked as she laughed.

"I'm not drunk, I just want dance with the woman I love. May I have the honour, please?" he asked.

"Well, of course you may." Brooke replied with a smile as she held her hand out to Lucas. They started dancing right there in the middle of the Piazza to the song that band was playing. It was a cover of "Only You", by Los Plateros.

"Thanks, Luke." Brooke told him.

"For what?" he asked as he gazed lovingly down into her eyes.

"For all of this. This is the most magical week of my life." She told him honestly.

"You're welcome, Brooke. We deserve it!" he told her.

After the music was finished, they began walking back to the apartment. When they arrived there, they went directly to the bedroom. They changed into their Pj´s and went straight to bed.

As they snuggled together, they suddenly felt the urge to kiss; it was like something was pulling them together. They started softly and quietly. Some light kisses were exchanged, without saying a word. The kisses quickly became deeper and more meaningful. Their hands caressed over the others body. Soon, Lucas was on top of Brooke. They started to strip their clothes off and they ended up naked within minutes.

Lucas continued to kiss Brooke passionately. He caressed her body, not only with his bare hands but with his lips too, which only made Brooke more excited and turned on. She was doing exactly the same with Lucas, and his reaction was just what she expected.

Even in his intoxicated state, Lucas made sure the contraception was covering him. He began to slowly and carefully thrust himself into Brooke's receptive body. The room was filled with moans of pleasure that spilled from Brooke and Lucas' lips, as they gave in to the pleasure they were experiencing. Their intimate and loving actions went on all night long, in between hugs and cuddles.

A few days had passed, and they managed to see all the few places left for them to see. The Basilica of Santa Maria Novella, The Basilica di San Miniato al Monte; Basilica of St. Minias on the Mountain. Then there was Santa Maria del Carmine and they did a trip to a farm that makes goat cheese to see how that is manufactured.

Today was their last day in Italy, so they decided to stay in the apartment so they could pack and just relax by watching a movie, and enjoying their time together. That night they had decided to go to a restaurant just to say good bye to Italy, or in Italian Arrivederci, and to eat some more great Italian food.

The night soon arrived, so they dressed in casual but yet elegant clothes to go to the restaurant. They got a cab, and Lucas told the driver to take them to Via della Vigna Vecchia 40/r.

Once they got there, the driver told them that it was a well known _ristorante_ called Acqua. Since they didn't have a reservation, they were asked to wait in the lobby until a table was available. Half an hour later, they were taking a seat at a table in the middle of room and started to make their orders for food and wine. When they were finished with it, Lucas said.

"Do you like this place?" Lucas asked as he took hold of her hand.

"Yes very much, it looks so simple and cosy." Brooke said as they entwined their fingers.

"Yeah, I think it's wonderful too. So did you like Florence?" he asked her.

"Yes, it's such a pretty city, and it's filled with history. I loved it." she replied as she stood slightly to give him a soft kiss on the lips. Lucas returned it and she sat back in her seat.

"Did you enjoy this week?" he asked her gazing into her eyes.

"Very much, but do you know what I enjoyed best?" she asked in response.

"What, the places we saw, the museums, the bridge?" Lucas asked curious.

"No, silly, nothing of it. It was the company." Brooke replied with a laugh.

"I enjoyed the company very much too!" he said as he copied Brooke's actions and kissed her. "It was the best thing in the whole trip."

Two hours later, they left the _ristorante_ and headed towards the apartment and into bed. The next day would start early, they had to be at the airport around five a.m. to catch the plane back to Tree Hill. They had been in bed for ten minutes, when Lucas rolled over and cuddled with Brooke. Noticing that she was still awake he asked.

"Pretty Girl, what is bothering you?" he asked her softly.

"Fiancé, I don't want to go back." She replied.

"Why?" he asked in the same soft tone.

"Because I wanna stay with you like this forever." She told him honestly.

"We will, I promise you," he told her as he gave her a kiss on the neck. "Now close your eyes and go back to sleep okay?"

"Okay." She whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I love you Brooke Davis." Lucas whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Lucas Scott." She whispered back.

They went to sleep wrapped in each other's arms, trying to forget everything that was bothering them and focussing on the now.


	19. Chapter 19

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: MERDARKANDTWISTY, CRAXYGIRL54, PRINCESAKARLITA411, DIANEHERMANS, TANYA2BYOUR21, ARUBAGIRL0926, SUPERKLUTZ711**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT . SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 19 – Suspicion

It was five thirty a.m. Italy time. Brooke and Lucas were already on the airplane, their first class tickets were a blessing, and they had enough space to relax on the way home. They were still boarding the rest of the passengers, so Lucas decided to call his mom.

"_Hello_?" Karen's sleepy and worried tone said at the other end.

"Hey Ma, it's me. How are you?" Lucas asked.

"_Lucas, you scared me to death, its half past midnight here._" Karen told him breathing a sigh of relief.

"Sorry Ma, I forgot. I'm just calling to let you know that Brooke and I will arrive today, around nine p.m." he told her.

"_Thanks for letting me know. Do you need to be picked up?_" Karen told him.

"No, I parked my car at the airport, and by the way don't wait up for me. I'll spend the night at Brooke's." Lucas said as he winked at Brooke.

"_Okay. Have a safe flight. Love you son, give Brooke a kiss for me_._"_ Karen told him.

"I will, night Ma." Lucas told her as they ended the call.

The captain asked the crew to get ready for departure. They took off at exactly six a.m. which was very unusual for airplane companies to do nowadays. Just like when they went to Italy, their trip back would have 2 connections, making their journey home take twenty hours; two more hours then when they flew to Florence.

"My mom sends you a kiss," Lucas told her with a smile. "It's okay spending the night with you, right?"

"I love my mother-in-law," Brooke replied. She then winked as she said. "About that, now that you already told her, I can't throw you out on the streets, can I?"

"Yeah, I guess I left you no choice." Lucas said with a smile as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, no choice whatsoever, but I'm ok with it," Brooke replied. "Do you mind if I lay here and just close my eyes?"

"No, come here," Lucas told her as he moved his arm out of the way so she could lean against his chest. He kissed her lovingly on the lips. "I'll hold you. Just relax."

"Thanks my love." Brooke replied as he laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

~X~

It was Friday, January second 2009. Brooke and Lucas were flying from Germany to the US; their plane left Munich at twelve forty five p.m. local time. It was six forty five a.m. in Tree Hill.

Jamie woke up at seven a.m. Haley had been awake since six thirty, Anna Brooke was moving too much, not letting her relax. She was coming out of her bedroom when she saw Jamie running down the hallway.

"Hey buddy, slow down." Haley called to him. Jamie immediately came to a stop.

"Sorry. Morning momma." He replied.

"It's okay, morning son. What do you have there?" Haley asked.

"It's the card from Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke." He told her.

"Did you sleep with it?" Haley asked him.

"Yes, why?" Jamie replied.

"Nothing, just curious. So, should we go wake daddy up?" she asked him.

"Can you read the card again? Can we wake daddy after that?" Jamie asked eagerly.

"Sure honey," Haley said as she took the card from him. "Let's sit here on this step and I'll read it for you. '_Dear godson, Uncle Lucas and I wanted to show you a little of what we are seeing here. We hope to bring you here some day. We love you handsome. Amore e bacci ,(love and kisses,) Aunt Brooke and Uncle Luca_s.'"

"Thanks momma," Jamie said as she handed the card back to him. "Let's go wake daddy. Can I jump on the bed?"

"Yes, just be careful." Haley told him. While Jamie ran into the bedroom, Haley stood up slower than she usually would and followed him inside.

"Wake up daddy," Jamie said as he jumped on the bed. "Come on, daddy, wake up!"

"Hey buddy, it's early, go back to sleep." Nathan said sleepily.

"If you're able to do that I'll give you a prize." Haley said as she walked over to the bed.

"I give up; don't even need to fight that one. You really liked that post card huh buddy? Your uncle and aunt are really special to you huh?" Nathan asked as he struggled to wake up.

"Yep, I'm glad they are my godparents." Jamie said happily.

"Hey you two, should we go have some breakfast?" Haley asked.

~X~

Peyton had just woken up. She was alone in a big house, that wasn't even hers; it was her best friend's house. The same girl that has Lucas, _her_ Lucas, as her fiancé. She was all alone and they were living happily ever after in Italy.

That past week was the worst in years for Peyton. Not even Jake's surprising phone call, to wish her a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year were good for her, but she was trying to dive head first in her work.

"Good morning Jessica." Peyton said as she headed into her work.

"Morning Miss. Sawyer. There is someone in your office." Jessica replied.

"Who is it?" Peyton asked a little hesitantly.

"She didn't tell me her name, she just walked it. She is tall, has dark hair." Jessica explained.

"I'll go see. Just remember the next time, do not let anyone in when I'm not here okay?" Peyton said as she rushed down the hallway.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Jessica apologized.

Peyton speeded down to her office. She was afraid of what, better said, who she might see.

~X~

Karen had been helping at the store since the day after Christmas. The store was really busy, there were a big number of consumers exchanging gifts for another style, or size, or color.

"Good morning Millie, are you ready for another busy day?" Karen asked her.

"Good morning Karen. I don't know if today will be as busy as the other days, it's been more than a week already. We might be back to normal." Millie told her.

"That would be good; at least we can gossip a little." Karen told her with a smile.

"I would like that." Millie said as she turned to the door after hearing the bell. "Especially now that Haley is here."

"Why are you saying my name?" Haley asked curious.

"Good morning to you too Haley." Karen greeted with a smile.

"Sorry, morning. So, do you need some help today?" Haley asked.

"It doesn't look like we are gonna need it, but you can hang here with us." Millie replied.

"I have some news, Brooke and Lucas are arriving later today. They'll spend the night at Brooke's." Karen told them.

"Really? Jamie will be happy to know that." Haley told her with a smile.

"Yep, Lucas called me at almost one a.m. last night. I got scared, I thought something might have happened with you or someone in your house, but it was him." Karen told her.

"Brooke is so lucky. I mean, I can't complain because Mouth is wonderful, but she is so lucky." Millie said with a happy smile.

"Yeah, I raised a great man, didn't I?" Karen said as they all laughed.

~X~

When her hand touched the door knob, Peyton's body froze inside. Her heart was racing as she turned the door knob. Her head was filled with racing thoughts; fearful ones, guilty ones, shameful ones. It wasn't possible that _that_ woman would appear at her work. She wasn't even supposed to call. Peyton finally turned it all the way and pushed the door in.

"Oh my God! Why are you here?" Peyton asked shocked as she saw who was stood there.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." The female said to her.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton, let go of the attitude. I'm not a ghost, you know me really well." She said.

"Yeah. But I don't get why you are here." Peyton responded.

"Because you are the only one who can help me make my dream come true, and you know it." The figure told her.

"How did you end up back here, I thought you were gone forever." Peyton asked as she sat in her chair.

~X~

"Hey Brooke, wake up," Lucas said as he nudged the sleeping beauty that was currently using him as a pillow. "Your food is here."

"What, what happened?" Brooke asked sleepily.

"Nothing, it's just time to eat. We're still in the plane. We have six more hours to go." Lucas told her.

"What do we have to eat?" Brooke asked as she yawned.

"I got you milk, orange juice, some spinach quiche, a croissant, strawberry jelly and some fruit. Is it enough?" he told her.

"Yes, thank you very much," Brooke replied. She had a sudden sick feeling wash over her. "Wow, something weird is going on."

"What happened pretty girl? You look pale." He asked her concerned.

"I don't know, I'm just feeling so sick," she told him. "It might be because I've had an empty stomach for too long mixed with flying. Let's eat."

"Yeah, you're right. You're gonna feel better after you eat," Lucas told her. He then asked. "So, are you anxious to get back home?"

"Do you want the truth?" she asked in response. Lucas nodded positively. "Not really, no. It was so good this week, just me and you. So perfect! I don't want to go back to reality."

"You know, when I'm with you, even in the middle of a crowd, I feel that we are alone," Lucas told her honestly. "When I'm with you; you're the only one I can see."

"Wow, Italy was really good for you; I like this super romantic version of Lucas Scott," Brooke said as she took a bite of quiche. "Mmm, this quiche is really good. Great choice!"

"Are you feeling better?" Lucas asked her softly.

"Yes, I knew it was just empty stomach. I'm still sleepy though." Brooke replied.

At this moment the flight attendant passed by taking the trays back. Brooke folded her table away and went to the restroom. She brushed her teeth, put some lipstick on and went and sat back next to Lucas.

"This movie that is about to start is really good, do you wanna see it?" Lucas asked her.

"Sure." Brooke said as she grabbed some earphones.

"Let's just lay our seats back, get a blanket and enjoy it. Come here, cuddle with me." Lucas told her.

Lucas and Brooke ended up falling asleep during the movie. Not even "Knocked Up" was able to keep them awake. They still had four and a half hours, before their last flight connection, sleeping wasn't such a bad idea.

~X~

"Well, it's fairly easy; you're the only Peyton Sawyer I know here. You don't seem happy to see me." The person said to Peyton at the record company.

"No, it's not that, it's just that you caught me by surprise, you know a little off guard. What do you want?" she asked again.

"Well, I want to give you some money, and make some of my own." The person told her.

"I'm not sure if I'm understanding you correctly." Peyton insisted.

"I want to make a record with you. I even brought my demo." The person told her.

"That's great Anna. I never knew you could sing. Come here, give me a hug. It's been so long." Peyton replied with a smile.

"Yep, it's been six years. I didn't know I could sing myself. I found that out when I went back to my old school. I was part of a choir and I was always the soloist." Anna told Peyton.

"That's great. How did you know I had a label?" Peyton asked.

"Well, I bought two great records, one from a girl named Mia and another one from an old acquaintance called Haley. There was this label sign on the back so I googled it and you showed as the president. So I knew I should come here." Anna told her.

"Thanks for trusting me that much. So, should we hear your demo?" Peyton asked.

After they had heard Anna's demo, Peyton was amazed by how good her voice was. Without even blinking Peyton signed her. She also knew just who could work with her.

~X~

It was lunch time. Karen decided to go out to grab a bite to eat with Haley. Millie wanted to stay, so she could go out later and have lunch with Mouth. Haley needed to go to the mall, so they decided to have lunch in a restaurant at the food court and end up doing only one trip. Once they were getting in the car, Haley's cell phone rang.

" Hello?" Haley asked as she answered.

" _Hi Hales, it's me, Peyton." _Peyton greeted at the other end.

"Oh hi, how are you?" Haley asked her.

" _I'm great. I need to talk to you; can we go have lunch together?" _Peyton asked.

"I'm off to the mall right now. Karen and I are gonna grab some lunch there, do you wanna join us?" Haley asked her.

"_Sure, I'll meet you in twenty minutes. Where can we meet?"_ Peyton replied.

"Let's meet at Macy's, I need to buy something there, and then we can go and have something to eat." Haley explained.

"_Perfect. See you guys in twenty. Bye."_ Peyton replied.

"Bye Peyton." Haley said as she ended the call.

"Is she okay?" Karen asked.

"I guess so, her voice was good, she seemed happy." Haley replied.

"Great. Is she gonna meet us?" Karen asked as they climbed out of the car.

"Yes. I need to go to Macy's. I want to get some _Baby Brooke_ stuff for Anna, and the I'll go to _Little Me_." Haley told her.

"Okay, let's go. Do you need clothes for her?" Karen asked.

"Well, I don't need them," Haley replied. "I just wanted to buy some pj's and dresses for her."

"Do you have furniture for her yet?" Karen asked.

"No, and I'm not going to, that is Brooke and Lucas' job," Haley replied as they laughed. "Brooke will probably take care of it next month or so. I won't trust Lucas with his designing taste."

"Yep, you better not. Oh, there is Peyton." Karen said.

"Hey you two, how is everything?" Peyton asked as she greeted.

"Hi, I'm doing great. I'm going to buy some things for this little one here." Haley said as she patted her belly.

"I'm great too. Andy took Lilly to the zoo over in Charlotte today, and my boy is coming back home," Karen told her. "Oh, I miss those two."

"I didn't know they were coming home. When will they arrive?" Peyton asked as her smile faded away for a second, but she hid it as fast as she could.

"Lucas called Karen last night," Haley explained as they came out of Macy's. "But anyway where are we gonna eat?"

"I was thinking about California Pizza Kitchen," Karen said. "I've been wanting to eat their white pizza since last week."

"That sounds good. They also have amazing salads." Peyton told them.

"Oh Peyton, you're so healthy." Haley said as they laughed.

While the girls were at the mall, going to the restaurant, Nathan had gone to Home Depot with Jamie. Since Nathan and Haley's attention would soon ship to Anna Brooke, they decided to give Jamie something special. They were going to re-design his bedroom. They had some money left, since Brooke and Lucas would take care of Anna's nursery.

"Daddy, what are we doing here?" Jamie asked curious.

"Well buddy, remember that mommy and I told you that we would change some things in your room?" Nathan asked. "We're here to buy some paint, anything you want, and some new shelves."

"Cool. I want blue ravens like you and like Grover," Jamie said excitedly. "Is that okay?"

"Sure Jamie," Nathan replied. They bought two different shades of blue; Jamie chose light blue and royal blue. "Okay buddy, we already got you the paints you wanted, now we're gonna to Target and choose some furniture."

"This is a cool day. Thanks Daddy." Jamie said happily. While they were going to the store, Nathan's cell phone rang. It was Haley.

"_Hi babe, how is our day going?"_

"Hello, our day is going great. We just got out of Home Depot; Jamie chose two shades of blue. I think you're gonna like it." Nathan told her.

" _Good to hear that. I'm at the mall with Karen and Peyton; we are going to have lunch at CPK. I bought great stuff for Anna, and some for Jamie." _She told him.

"Great. Jamie and I are going to Target now, to get his new furniture. Can you bring home a pizza from CPK?" Nathan asked hopefully.

" _Sure, then I don't have to fix dinner. Tell Jamie I said hi. Love you guys."_ Haley said happily.

"Bye Hales. Love you too. Jamie sends a kiss." Nathan told her just before they ended the call.

They arrived at Target and they went through all the kids furniture and bedding. With some help from his dad, Jamie chose all the new things. Not everything would change in his bedroom, but they had got everything they needed.

"Okay, so let's make sure we got it all," Nathan said before he went through everything they had. "You chose the Sweet Dreams Bedroom Collection, a Sports Rug, and two types of bedding, a Team Player Multi-Piece Bedding and last but not least a Tiddliwinks Sports Bedding Collection. I think we are all set."

"I think so too. I love my new bedroom." Jamie said with a smile.

"I like it too, and I'm sure mom will approve it." Nathan told him.

~X~

Back at the mall, the three women were drooling over what Haley had bought.

"Haley, these outfits are so adorable. Especially the _Baby Brooke_ ones." Karen told her.

"This little girl is not even here and is already so fashionable." Peyton said.

"I know, I just can't resist buying her stuff. Oh, here comes the food." Haley said.

"Okay, so I have a Caesar salad with grilled chicken breast for you," he said as he handed the plate to Peyton. He then handed Karen hers. "A Portobello mushroom ravioli for the lady here. And finally asparagus and spinach spaghetti for you madam. Can I get you something else?"

"I would like another cup of green tea and a white pizza and a margherita pizza to go, please." Haley asked him.

"Green Tea too, please." Both Karen and Peyton said.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks. I'll bring the pizzas with the check, is that okay?" the waiter told them.

"Sure that's perfect, thanks!" Haley told him.

"It all looks so yummy, doesn't it?" Karen said as she eyed the food.

"It sure does. Your dishes sure smell good."Peyton said.

"So Peyton, what did you wanna tell me?" Haley asked as she took a bit of food. Peyton took her cup of tea from the waiter.

"Do you know who just came to see me at my office?" Peyton asked Haley.

"No, who?" Haley asked.

"Anna." Peyton said.

"The one that Lucas "dated"?" Karen asked.

"Yes, Felix's sister. And can you imagine what she wants?" Peyton asked.

"No." Karen and Haley said in unison.

"She brought me her demo. And boy, what a voice. I just signed her." Peyton told them.

"Are you serious?" Haley asked.

"Very. And I want you to produce her album." Peyton told her.

"Of course I will, it will be nice seeing her again, even thought we were never really close." Haley said.

"You're doing pretty good Peyton. I'm proud of you." Karen told her.

"Thanks Karen. I'm proud of myself." Peyton said. They ate, drank, talked, and laughed. They were having a very relaxing and fun lunch. The check was already coming and Karen decided that she was gonna pay it all.

"Girls, I'll pay it all, don't worry. Let me spoil you two today." Karen told them.

"Thanks _Aunt_ Karen." Haley said as they laughed.

"Thanks Karen, it's very nice of you." Peyton told her.

"It's my pleasure. And we did it all in time. Haley and I have to go back to the store, so Millie can go have some lunch. And we told her that we would be back around two." Karen said.

"So I guess we are gonna keep our promise." Haley said.

The waiter came back, collected the check and they all left. Peyton said that she was gonna go back to the label and check her schedule so she could fix dates and times with Anna and Haley.

The afternoon went by really fast. Peyton had lots of things to do at her office. There was a launch date for the end of the month, a new deal to sign, setting studio hours, she didn't even have time to think about Brucas or Victoria or to notice that it was already seven p.m. and that she was alone. She turned everything off and went home.

Haley had helped Karen until four p.m. when Millie came back from her lunch. Now she was at home putting Jamie's stuff into boxes, so they; meaning Lucas and Nathan, could start repainting it and putting all the new furniture in. Her two boys arrived around seven thirty. After going shopping, Nathan and Jamie had gone to the River court for some exercises.

They got home and Haley ordered them to go straight into the shower. Dinner was only for those who were clean and fresh. They came down stairs when Haley was just taking the pizzas from the oven.

"Okay, now you are looking good. Come eat dinner." Haley told them.

"Hi momma," Jamie said as he gave her a hug. "Thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome son," she said as Nathan kissed her. "Do you want some juice with it?"

"Yes, thanks." Jamie replied.

"I want some too, please." Nathan told her with a smile.

"Okay, I'll bring it over to the table," Haley told them. "Jamie, do you wanna know something?"

"Yes momma, what is it?"Jamie asked her.

"Your Uncle Lucas and your Aunt Brooke are coming home today." Haley told him.

"Yay, I miss them. Are they coming here tonight?" Jamie asked happily.

"No, they are coming back to Tree Hill today, but not to our house. They will be tired, and wanting to sleep. Maybe you can see them tomorrow, okay?" Haley explained.

"Aww, I wanted to see them tonight." Jamie said disappointed.

"Well son, tomorrow you will, I promise." Haley told him.

"Okay. Are they here already?" Jamie asked hopeful.

"No, not yet," Haley said. She then saw the time. "Oh wait, it's eight p.m. their plane might be landing right about now."

~X~

"We are approaching our destination. We're going to land in about ten minutes. Local time in Tree Hill, North Carolina is eight p.m. Thirty six degrees is the current temperature. We have clear skies and no wind. Flight attendants, prepare for landing." The Captain said over the loudspeaker.

"Please fasten your seat-belts, put your seats in the upright position and make sure the tray is closed. All your carryon items must be in the overhead compartment or under the seat in front of you. We want to thank you for choosing United Airlines and we hope to see you again. Have a good night." A flight attendant then said over the loudspeaker.

"We're almost home Pretty Girl. I can seriously use a bed right now." Lucas told her.

"Yeah, even though we had first class, my bed is so much better!" Brooke told him as she stretched tiredly.

"I'm anxious to see Jamie. Do you think he got our postcard already?" Lucas asked her.

"I think so; we mailed it like, express. I hope he did. I want to see him too. I miss that little boy." Brooke replied.

"Honey, I'm so happy. I love you so much." Lucas said as he leaned towards her to kiss her lips. Brooke returned it eagerly.

"I love you too," she replied as she kissed him once again. She felt the bump of the plane landing as she did. "Oh, I guess we landed."

"Yep, we did. I can't wait to stretch my legs." He told her as he squeezed her hand. They were holding hands.

"I hope our luggage came with us." Brooke said part joking part serious. The plane finished taxiing and the passengers were allowed to get out of their seats. When Brooke stood up, she got dizzy and fell back on her seat.

"Hey Brooke, what happened? Are you okay?"Lucas asked her concerned.

"I don't know, I felt dizzy. But I'm better now, let's go." She replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He still had the brooding, concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She told him as she smiled and gently stroked his cheek.

They left the plane and went straight to carousel number five and found their luggage. It had arrived, to Brooke's relief. While Lucas took them down, Brooke went to get a smart cart. They walked to Lucas' car and got ready to go home. They arrived home around nine thirty and found the house dark.

"Wow, it looks like there is no one home." Brooke said.

"Well, better for us!" Lucas said as he gave her a naughty look.

"Better for us to go to sleep," Brooke said with a sigh. "I'm so tired and not feeling good at all."

"If you want you can go in, take a bath," Lucas told her concerned. "I'll take the bags."

"I'll take the offer," she told him with a weak smile. "Thanks Luke. I'll wait for you in there."

"Okay, I'll be there in a while." He told her as he gently kissed her forehead.

Brooke went in and all the lights were out. She turned the living-room light on and went straight into her master bedroom, and into the en-suite bathroom. She turned the water on to start filling the bathtub. When she came back in, she just had time to pull her hair back and turn to the toilet. Lucas was coming in with the last bag and heard something strange. He closed the door and ran to her bedroom.

"Brooke, what happened? Did you throw up?" he asked worried.

"Yes, and I don't know why. Can you bring me a bottle of water?" she asked.

"Sure, get into the bathtub and relax, I'll be right back." He told her as he stroked her cheek.

"Thanks Luke." She said with a small grateful smile.

She stayed in the tub for at least thirty minutes, and Lucas was by her side the whole time. He helped her get out and handed her bath-robe. While she was changing, Lucas took a very quick shower and then led in bed with Brooke. He held her and tight and they instantly fell asleep.

Nothing happened during the night; Brooke didn't wake up at all. When they woke up, around nine a.m. the next day, she was feeling great, like last night had never happened at all.

"Good morning fiancé." Brooke said as she turned and kissing Lucas' lips.

"Morning Pretty Girl," Lucas said with a yawn. "How are you feeling today?"

"Awesome and hungry. Very hungry." She replied.

"Yeah, you're defiantly feeling better," he said with a smile. She went to move and he grabbed her hand to stop her. "Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen find something to eat. Can you catch me?" Brooke said as she pulled her hand from his grasp and ran through the door. Lucas was instantly behind her.

"Of course I can, you won't escape me." He called after her.

They were both giggling and tickling each other, but managed to break out of the others grasp when they were caught. Finally Lucas caught her again and held her by the waist, giving her a kiss on the neck and causing Brooke to laugh. When they raised their heads, they got silent. Peyton was standing on the other side of the kitchen counter. Brooke and Lucas' eyes locked with Peyton's.

"Morning P. Sawyer," Brooke said breaking the ice. "We haven't seen each other in a long time. How are you?"

Peyton had no smile on her face. Without saying anything Peyton grabbed her purse and other things she needed and walked out the door, slamming it on her way out.

"What was that warmth all about?" Lucas asked sarcastically.

"Maybe she didn't miss us?" Brooke suggested before she shrugged. "Oh well, let's eat, I'm starving."

Searching throughout the refrigerator Brook found some eggs, and bacon and in the cupboard some white bread. She and Lucas fixed some scrambled eggs with bacon and toast. To drink there was some orange juice and some milk. Lucas went for some coffee.

"So, what should we do today?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I was thinking on visiting the store and see Millie and your mom. I was thinking of making dinner for everyone, so we can share our stories and pictures and give them their gifts." Brooke replied as she ate.

"Great Idea. Since today is Saturday, I think it will be okay with everyone. We can get dressed and go over to the store, invite my mom and Millie." Lucas said.

"From there we can go to the grocery store, buy stuff for dinner and from there we call everybody else. We come back, set up the house and just wait from them to get here." Brooke added as she finished her food.

"Great. Let's go." Lucas said as he drained the remains of his coffee. They got dressed and went over to Brooke's store. They were the definition of happiness. When they opened the door, Brooke said.

"Morning people. Who missed me?"

"Oh, it's great to see you two!" Karen said as she rushed over to hug them. "How was the trip? Was it too cold over there? You look so happy."

"Wow, calm down Ma. The trip was great." Lucas replied.

"Yeah Karen, you were right when you told me about Florence. Hey Millie, don't I get a hug?" Brooke asked.

"Sure Brooke. So good to see you," Millie said as she came over and hugged her. "Hi Lucas. Welcome back!"

"Thanks. So, we can't stay much. We stopped by to invite, better said to demand you, to come to our, I mean, Brooke's house tonight." Lucas told them. Brooke laughed at Lucas' choice of words.

"We are gonna have a dinner to share our stories and pictures and to give you guys your gifts." Brooke added.

"So, can we count on you? Of course, it's extensive to Mouth and Andy and Lilly." Lucas amended.

"Sure, we'll be there." Karen promised him.

"What time?" Millie asked.

"At seven sharp." Brooke answered.

"Okay, see you later." Karen said as Brooke and Lucas headed out of the store. They got in the car and she couldn't help herself on commenting on something.

"So, it's _our_ house?" she asked Lucas as she kinked her eyebrow in his direction.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I got caught up in the moment." Lucas replied sheepishly.

"Don't be, I liked how it sounded. It seemed so right and natural." Brooke told him.

"I think so too," he replied with a smile as he kissed her. "So, what are gonna have for dinner?"

"I don't know, let's just go to the grocery store and see," Brooke replied as Lucas pulled away from the curb. Brooke began dialing on her phone. "I'm gonna call Haley and invite her."

"_Hello?"_ Haley's voice asked at the other end.

"Morning sister-in-law. How are you Hales?" Brooke asked her brightly.

"_Oh Brooke, I missed you. I'm doing great, and by your voice so are you. How was it?_" Haley asked her happily.

"It was great, but I'll tell you everything tonight when you come to our dinner party." Brooke told her.

"_What time?" _Haley asked.

"It's starting at seven." Brooke told her.

" _Okay, we'll be there. Jamie will love to see you guys!" _Haley said.

"We are gonna love to see him. Can you do me a favor?" Brooke asked her.

"_Sure."_ Haley replied.

"We're going shopping now, can you call Skills, and Peyton and invite them for us?" Brooke asked her.

"_Of course I can. Don't worry. I'll take the desert. See you later. Give Lucas a kiss for me."_ Haley told her with a laugh.

"Thanks Hales, you're great, and be sure I will kiss him. Bye, see you later." Brooke said as they ended the call. Lucas pulled into a parking space and switched the car off.

"We're here. Let's go." He told her.

"What are we gonna fix?" Brooke asked as she got a thoughtful look on her face.

"While you were talking to Hales, I thought we could have some hamburgers with some green salad, tomatoes and onions and a potato salad. What do you think?" Lucas suggested.

"Great, we just have to cook the hamburgers, and everyone likes them. Besides all that we have to get mustard, ketchup, mayo and some barbecue sauce. What to drink?" Brooke asked.

"We could fix some milkshakes." He added.

"Great idea. We are gonna have fun! Get a cart and let's shop." Brooke said as they hurried over to where the shopping carts were kept.

With all that they had to do the day went by really fast. When they looked at the clock, it was already six p.m. Brooke and Lucas decided to shower together, to save some time. Well that was the theory. They got back to the living room it was already seven p.m. Peyton was the first to arrive.

"Hey guys. Sorry about this morning, I wasn't expecting to see you." She said.

"That's okay P. Sawyer," Brooke said as she gave her a hug. "Nice to see you."

"Yeah, you too, both of you." Peyton replied as the door bell rang.

"Come on in, it's open," Brooke yelled. Jamie was the first one to get in. He ran towards Lucas and Brooke and jumped on his aunt's lap, and gave her a tight hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you. We missed you so much."

"I want a hug too buddy. How are you?" Lucas said. Jamie clambered off Brooke's lap and ran over to Lucas.

"I missed you! Thanks for the card!" Jamie said happily.

"He sleeps with it every night." Haley told them.

"Oh that's cute," Brooke said as she walked over and hugged Haley. "Hi Hales. So nice to see you! You look gorgeous. Anna Brooke is big, isn't she? Hey Nate, how are you?"

"Great to see you too. Yep, she is huge, and she is already making me really tired," Haley told her. "Hey Luke, come here. How are you?"

"I'm awesome Hales," he said as he hugged her and stroked her belly. "Hey little brother. How are you?"

"Hello Brooke. Hey Luke. I'm great man, and I'm sure you are too." Nathan replied.

"I sure am. She is awesome. We are really lucky!" Lucas replied.

Only five minutes later Karen, Andy and Lily arrived. Ten more minutes and the party was complete. Mouth, Millie and Skills were all there. Peyton and Karen went to the kitchen to fix the milkshakes while Lucas, Nathan and the guys were grilling the hamburgers.

Millie and Haley, who had brought key lime pie for desert, were slicing tomatoes and onions and putting them on a plate. Brooke was arranging the green salad and the potato salad, each in a separate bowl. When the hamburgers were ready, the table was set.

They all sat where they wanted and ate their dinner. Jamie and Lily were sitting one on Lucas' and the other on Brooke's lap; they didn't want to be far from them, not even for a minute.

When all the food was gone, they gathered in the living room and Brooke started the slide show on her computer. Every picture had a story behind it, and her and Lucas told them all. They friends and family were amused by the beautiful sights. What for everyone was fun and enjoyable, for Jamie who was in Brooke's lap and for Lily on Lucas', it was just too much; they were sleeping, like two little babies.

All of a sudden the phone started ringing. The pictures and stories were so interesting that no one wanted to answer it; they left that task to the answering machine.

_Hello, you've called Brooke Davis; I can't answer your phone call right now. Leave me a message with your name and number and I'll return to you as soon as possible. Thanks._

" _This message is for Miss Peyton Sawyer, don't forget our deal. I'm counting on you to help me get it all back, __**piece by piece**__! Enjoy your evening. You know who I am and how to find me. Do not disappoint me. Bye." _The person on theother end of the phone said before hanging up.

Everybody was quiet. No one knew if they should just keep talking or if they should stare at Peyton. She was totally embarrassed. She looked at Brooke and seemed to know it. _She is suspecting something, she knows I'm lying_, Peyton thought.

After that, everyone decided to leave. Karen gathered her things, Andy got Lily and they left. Then it was Haley, Nathan and Jamie's turn to say good night. There was just Lucas, Brooke and Peyton left.

"What was that all about?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know." Peyton answered uncertainly.

"Really?" Brooke asked angrily. "Because you seem very upset about it, and that voice was not unknown."

"I have no clue of who was it, but I assure you, it's nothing that you should worry about." Peyton told her.

"If you say so. Good night Peyton," Brooke said unconvinced. She turned to Lucas. "Lucas, I'm going to bed, I'm not feeling well again."

"I'll go with you. We can clean up tomorrow," he replied. He looked worriedly at Peyton. "Good night Peyton."

"Night Lucas." She replied quietly.

Peyton was too scared and worried to go to bed; she decided to clean up all the mess that started in a great mood and ended not so well.

~X~

"Are you feeling okay Brooke?" Lucas asked worriedly as he went into the bedroom. "You look very pale."

"No, not really. Everything is turning," she said as she began to sway. "I think I'm going to-"

Brooke couldn't finished her sentence as she began to fall towards the floor. Lucas ran towards her. He stretched his arms just in time to stop Brooke from falling on the floor. Was that voice mail too much information for her?


	20. Chapter 20

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: AMETHYSTLILY89, OTH12, RWJJ28, PRINCESAKARLITA411, BJQ, ARUBAGIRL0926, DIANEHERMANS, MERDARKANDTWISTY, CRAXYGIRL54.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 20 – Confirmation?

It was a rather cold Saturday night in New York, a woman was pacing around her living room wondering how she could do it; how to make that phone call without setting the alarms off, and call the attention of the other resident of that house. Suddenly she had an insight and found an answer; she sat on her couch and grabbed her purse that was next to her, on the side table. She pulled something out of it that would help her with the disguise. What she did next was to grab her cell phone and started dialling.

"With this handkerchief and the speaker slightly away from my mouth, nobody will recognize my voice." Victoria said as she dialled and placed her handkerchief over the speaker.

After listing to the phone ring and getting no answer, she realized she would have to talk to an answering machine. The way was to leave a voice mail.

"Damn! Voice mail," Victoria muttered to herself looking irritated. "Oh well, that doesn't matter. I will leave a message anyway."

"_Hello, you've called Brooke Davis; I can't answer your call right now. Leave me a message with your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks." _

"This message is for Miss Peyton Sawyer, don't forget our deal, I'm counting on you to help me get it all back, **piece by piece**! Enjoy your evening. You know who I am and how to find me. Do not disappoint me. Bye."

When she was done reminding Peyton of what she wanted, she had only one person to talk too, and it was herself.

"Peyton is the key and the only one who can help me regain control over the company and over my daughter, and of course over her fortune. I will never give up; I have to push her until she breaks."

~X~

It was Sunday morning. Brooke woke up and saw a pair of sparkling blue, concerned eyes gazing down at her.

"Good Morning Brooke. How are you feeling Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked as he stroked her hair.

"Good Morning, Fiancé. I'm feeling well, thanks." Brooke said as she gave him a kiss on the lips. Lucas eagerly returned it.

"That's so good to hear, because you scared me to death last night. You know I have a weak heart." He told her gently as he stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Sorry about that Luke. I think my blood pressure dropped. Thanks for staying with me." She told him gratefully as she took hold of his hand.

"I couldn't, wouldn't and didn't want to leave you alone after that." He told her.

"Thanks again! What do you say about me getting up and fixing us some breakfast?" she asked him.

"If you don't mind," Lucas said. "I'm going to take a shower while you fix us the breakfast okay?"

"Sure, make yourself at home." Brooke replied as she winked at him.

Brooke left the room and walked towards the living room and kitchen area to find Peyton having her breakfast. Brooke decided to be polite.

"Good Morning, Peyton." Brooke said as she walked over to the refrigerator.

"Good morning, Brooke." Peyton replied.

Once Brooke had grabbed everything she needed for her breakfast, eggs, bacon, bread, jam, cream-cheese, she started frying the bacon and put the bread in the toaster. An awkward silence was falling over them. When the bacon was done, Brooke cracked the eggs and started scramble them. That silence lasted until Brooke was arranging a tray; that smell of bacon and eggs was everywhere. Just then, Peyton decided that she needed to say something.

"Brooke, about last night." She began.

"Peyton, I don't care about last night. Let's just not talk about it." Brooke told her.

"But I need to tell to you something, explain." Peyton insisted.

"Peyton, I already told you, I don't want to know plus, right now, I don't really care about what you do with your life or your company. Oh my god, not again." Brooke said as she took a bite of toast and egg. She hastily put a hand over her mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom she could find.

The nearest bathroom was Peyton's, who got worried about her friend and decided to follow her. Peyton found Brooke in her bathroom; bent over the toilet, completely jaded, like there was no tomorrow. Watching her friend throw it all out, was something that she wasn't comfortable seeing or hearing, and more so, knowing. As soon as Brooke left the bathroom, Peyton asked.

"Brooke, what was that, what happened?" her face was full of worry.

"It was nothing." Brooke told her.

"Brooke, that was not nothing, it was far from being nothing." Peyton insisted.

"Please, don't tell Lucas." Brooke asked her as she got a pleading look on her face.

"Why?" Peyton asked curious.

"Because he will get all worried and broody and like I said, it's probably nothing. Please, just do what I'm asking, don't tell him." Brooke asked her.

"Okay, but only because you asked me and I'll do anything for you Brooke. And FYI if I saw you one more time like this, I'll tell Lucas, even if you don't talk to me for a while, got it?" Peyton told her.

"Thanks. It won't happen again." Brooke said as she gave Peyton a light hug. Both of them returned to the living room and kitchen area and continued with what they were doing. A little while later, Lucas joined them after a refreshing shower.

"Hi Peyton." Lucas greeted.

"Hi Lucas." Peyton replied as she received a pointed look from Brooke.

"I came to check on you, I'm kind of hungry." Lucas said as he kissed Brooke's neck.

"It's done, I was about to go sit down." Brooke told him.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you are today?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"No, not really." Brooke replied with a smile.

"Well, you are. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm good." Brooke lied as she received a worried look from Peyton.

"Well I'm off to work. See you all later." Peyton announced.

"Bye Peyton." Brooke and Lucas said in unison.

The happy couple sat down and ate their breakfast before it got even colder. They also needed to go to Naley´s house. Lucas had to help Nathan rearrange Jamie's room.

~X~

At Naley´s house all was quiet and with a very relaxing atmosphere, Jamie was having breakfast in the kitchen with his mother watching over him and Nathan was cleaning the pool, removing all the leaves and other stuff that was in it.

"Momma," Jamie asked. "When are we gonna start on my new bedroom?"

"Jamie, we are going to start as soon as your Uncle Lucas and your Aunt Brooke get here." Haley told him.

"Cool, because I want to help with the painting." Jamie said with a smile.

"No, little boy, that's a job for daddy and Uncle Lucas." Haley told him as she laughed.

"So what do I get to do?" Jamie asked with a slight frown.

"You get to stay with me and Aunt Brooke and play. How do you feel about that?" Haley asked.

"I like it." Jamie replied with a smile.

As soon as these words left his mouth the doorbell rang. Haley got up and went to open the door.

"That's probably your Uncle and Aunt," Haley told him as she headed to the front door. She opened it and sure enough Brooke and Lucas were on the other side. "Hi guys."

"Hi Tutor Mom, how are you today?" Brooke asked as she hugged Haley.

"I'm good, thanks." Haley replied.

"Hi Hales." Lucas greeted as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Luke." Haley said as she returned his gesture.

"Where is my handsome godson?" Brooke called. Jamie jumped out of his chair and ran over to her.

"I'm here Aunt Brooke." Jamie said happily.

"You get more handsome by the minute," Brooke said as she knelt down to his level. "You and I are going to have so much fun today, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Jamie said as he hugged her.

"Hey J Luke, don't you say hi to your uncle anymore?" Lucas asked pretending to be hurt at the lack of attention.

"Sorry, hi Uncle Lucas." Jamie said hugging him.

"Hi little man," Lucas said as he returned the hug. "Hales where is Nathan?"

"He's outside cleaning the pool. Hey Jamie, can you go finish your breakfast, please?" Haley asked.

"Alright, momma." Jamie replied.

"Thanks. I'm gonna look for him, so we can start working." Lucas said.

"Okay." Haley replied.

"How is my goddaughter doing today?" Brooke asked as she stroked Haley's belly.

"She is fine, but she is moving a lot. I think she is gonna be super hyper like her Aunt/godmother." Haley replied with a smile.

"I'm not hyper. I just enjoy moving around." Brooke said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, you got that right!" Haley agreed with a little laugh of her own.

Between the girls chatting and making lunch, the boys preparing the paint and the walls, and Jamie playing with his Wii and observing his dad and Uncle doing their job from time to time, morning flew by very quickly. After lunch, Nate and Luke headed back to Jamie's room and finished painting.

"Nate, I need to talk to you man." Lucas said as they painted.

"Okay, what is it?" Nathan asked as he continued to paint.

"It's Brooke." Lucas said in a worried tone.

"What about her?" Nathan asked as he pulled a concerned face.

"I'm worried about her, Nate." Lucas said with a sigh.

"Why?" Nathan asked worried.

"She's not been feeling well since we got back from Florence." Lucas told him as he stopped painting. Nathan too stopped what he was doing.

"How do you know that?" Nathan asked.

"I know that because she wasn't feeling well in the plane, then she got dizzy, then when we arrived home and I was carrying the bags in, I heard a strange noise." Lucas told him.

"What was it? A burglar maybe?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"No Nate, this is a serious subject." Lucas told him with a serious expression.

"Sorry, go on." Nathan told him feeling bad for trying to joke.

"I saw her throwing up in the bathroom and that's not all, yesterday night she fainted, thank god I was quick and grabbed her before she hit the floor." Lucas said in full brooding mode.

"Wow." Nathan said shocked.

"Yes, I know and I don't know what to do." Lucas told him as he sighed again.

"Relax Luke, talk to her, tell her how you're feeling." Nathan told him.

"You think?" Lucas asked sounding doubtful.

"Yeah, talk to her. Maybe you are blowing this too much out of proportion and it turns out to be nothing. She could have just eaten something dodgy." Nathan told him.

"I will do that because I don't want to sound cheesy but if something happened to her I don't know what I would do." Lucas said still brooding.

"Look Luke, like I said before, talk to her and convince her to go to the doctor for a check up." Nathan said.

"Yeah, it will be a hard task, but I'll try. Thanks little brother." Lucas said managing a smile.

"Don't mention, let's go back to work." Nathan replied smiling in return.

Back to the kitchen where Haley was washing the dishes and Brooke was drying them, Jamie came in running in.

"Aunt Brooke?" he asked.

"Yes handsome?" Brooke replied as she left the plate she was drying on the counter and looked at him.

"Wanna a play a game with me?" Jamie asked hopefully.

"Sure handsome," Brooke said as she crouched down so she was at his level once more. "What do you wanna play?"

"How about we run and we try to catch each other?" Jamie suggested happily.

"Okay, Jamie. Haley is that okay with you?" Brooke asked as she looked at Haley.

"Yeah Brooke, I can finish this myself. Go entertain him, so he can let the other boys work." Haley said with a smile.

"Okay Hales. Jamie, wait for me in the backyard." Brooke told him.

"Okay, Aunt Brooke." Jamie said as he headed out to the yard.

Five minutes later, Brooke was outside running behind Jamie to catch him and vice versa. Every time she caught him, she tickled him and Jamie would do the same with his Aunt. This went on for a long time.

All of the sudden Brooke stopped and put her hands on her knees. She sat on the floor holding her head feeling dizzy. Haley, who was watching this from the kitchen window, went outside.

"Jamie honey, go check on your daddy and uncle's progress on your room." Haley told Jamie.

"Yeahhhh, I'm going, thanks momma." Jamie said happily as he raced back into the house, eager to see what his room looked like.

"You're welcome. Tell them I said you could help." She called after him.

"Okay." He yelled back. Haley went over to Brooke and asked.

"Brooke, are you okay? Let me help you get up. Come on. Let's go to the couch." Haley said concerned as she managed to help Brooke off the floor.

"Yes, Please." Brooke mumbled. Once they were sat on the couch. Haley again asked.

"Brooke, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry." Brooke told her.

"Of course I'll worry, what happened back there?" Haley asked worried.

"Nothing, I took a headache medicine earlier, and sometimes it makes my blood pressure go down." Brooke told her.

"Okay, but you have to be careful with those things." Haley said not sure whether to believe her or not.

"Yeah, I know. Haley, can I ask you something?" Brooke asked quietly.

"Yes of course you can, what do you want to know?" Haley replied.

"I want to know if you felt dizzy at the beginning of your pregnancies." Brooke asked.

"Where is that question coming from?" Haley asked curious.

"It's just that I saw a special on the Italian TV station the other day and I wanna be prepared for the future, when it's my turn." Brooke said as she gave her a small smile.

"Ahh," Haley replied totally unconvinced by her answer. "Well with Jamie I felt like throwing up more than I felt dizzy, but with Anna here, I felt dizzy all the time during my first trimester, and I threw up of course, but not as much as with Jamie."

"Ahh that's good to know." Brooke said. Haley sat quietly for a few moments, thinking to herself. Then it dawned on her.

"Wait Brooke, don't you dare lie to me. How were you feeling these days?" Haley asked.

"I've been feeling just fine." Brooke lied.

"Brooke, tell me," Haley begged her. "You can trust in me you know that right?"

"Yes, I know." Brooke replied with a smile.

"Then spill the beans, lady. I won't be going anywhere." Haley said as she gave her a look that showed she meant it.

"Okay. Since we got back from Florence, I haven't been feeling well, I fainted yesterday, and it's never happened to me before. On Friday, I felt sick in the airplane, dizzy when we landed and when we got home, I thought I was okay again but I threw up. I mean I was so tired and weak and I think I'm still tired from the trip, because I'm so sleepy all the time." Brooke told her.

"Oh my god." Haley said with a shocked expression.

"What?" Brooke asked worried.

"Brooke, I think you might be pregnant." Haley told her.

"No Haley, that's not possible because Lucas and I were always safe." Brooke told her.

"Well, protection doesn't always work Brooke." Haley told her softly.

"Really?" Brooke replied.

"Really Brooke, didn't you know that?" Haley asked her with a puzzled frown.

"I guess I knew that, but oh my god." Brooke said as she got a shocked and panicked expression on her face.

"Don't you want to take a pregnancy test?" Haley asked.

"No, I don't." Brooke replied.

"Why?" Haley asked confused.

"Because one, I don't want to do this to Lucas again, having him flying around me all the time and worrying about me," Brooke began. "And two, after what happened to us back in high school, I don't trust them anymore; I'd rather go to the doctor directly."

"Brooke, then you have to go to the doctor. If you want I'll go with you." Haley told her.

At that moment, Lucas and Nathan, followed by Jamie, were coming down the stairs and a second later entered the living room. Lucas heard the tail end of the conversation.

"Were you two talking about going to the doctor?" Lucas asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm going to the doctor to have a check on Anna next week and Brooke asked me if she can come with me to see her goddaughter." Haley lied quickly.

"Ahh, okay." Lucas replied, buying the lie.

"Brooke that is my place." Nathan told her with a laugh.

"Okay, Nathan I don't want to steal your place." Brooke said casually as she too laughed.

"What are you doing down here?" Haley asked.

"We need something to drink." Nathan and Lucas replied in unison before turning around to look at the refrigerator.

"You left us up there, without food or water," Lucas said dramatically as he tried not to laugh. "You two are taking advantage of us, what do you say Nate?"

"I agree!" Nathan replied as they began to raid the fridge. Brooke took that moment to mouth _thank you_ to Haley and she mouthed _you're welcome_ in response.

After a briefly stop for a snack, the boys went back to Jamie's room to finish painting the details on the wall and put together all the new furniture. The girls continued with their talk, now with other topics on the agenda. For the rest of the afternoon, nothing new happened; Brooke and Haley talked more, played with Jamie, and visited the boys in Jamie's room. The hours went by very smoothly and they were simply enjoying each other's company.

~X~

Two days went by and it was Tuesday; time for Anna to start working on her record.

"So Anna, are you ready to start recording?" Peyton asked her.

"Well, I'm a little bit nervous but this is what I really like and want to do so yeah." Anna replied in a nervous tone.

"Okay, I like your energy and enthusiasm. We are just gonna wait ten more minutes to see if Haley arrives; she should be here by now," Peyton said. She called through to the small reception area. "Hey Jessica."

"Yes, Miss Sawyer?" Jessica replied.

"Can you call Haley and see if she is coming or not?" Peyton asked.

"Sure, I'll do it right away." Jessica replied.

"No need Jessica," Haley said as she came dashing into the studio. She was gasping for breath and seemed tired. "Sorry for the delay. Jamie woke up today very clumsy, we were close to get out of the house and he spilled his milk and cereal bowl all over him. So I had to give him a bath."

"No worries Hales, Do you remember Anna?" Peyton asked.

"Of course I remember a bit of her, Hi Anna." Haley replied as she gave her a friendly greeting kiss.

"Hi Haley, how are you? It's being a long time." Anna asked as she returned the greeting.

"Yeah, very long time. I'm pregnant again; other than that everything is the same." Haley said.

"Hales why don't you sit down and talk with Anna while I fix everything up in the recording booth." Peyton suggested.

"Okay." Haley said as she gratefully sank into a seat.

"Who is the father your kids? I'm guessing Nathan right?" Anna asked.

"You guessed right. So did you get married or something?" Haley asked her with a laugh.

"I'm not married but I have a girlfriend." Anna told her.

"A girlfriend?" Haley asked surprised.

"-Yes, I'm a lesbian. Did you not know that?" Anna asked her.

"I guess that came out while I was on tour." Haley said.

"Didn't Lucas tell you that when you came back?" Anna asked surprised. She thought Haley and Lucas had been close and told each other everything in high school.

"No." Haley told her.

"It's okay, no big deal. How many kids do you have?" Anna asked changing the subject.

"I have two, a boy named Jamie who is five years old and I'm expecting a girl who will be named Anna Brooke." Haley told her.

"Wow, we will be first name buddies." Anna said with a laugh.

"Yes, that's right. My son chose the name." Haley said with her own laugh.

It took Peyton a good twenty minutes to set everything up in the recording booth. In the meantime Anna and Haley discussed some of her songs, how well they were written and how to approach every single song, the vocals, the cords, everything. This 'meeting' was interrupted by Peyton returning to the office.

"It's all ready for you Anna. Let's go, shall we?" Peyton asked.

"Okay, Peyton thanks. Haley one more thing, how is the gang?" Anna asked,

"Well, as you can see Peyton is single." Haley said with a slight laugh.

"Very funny, Hales." Peyton said laughing sarcastically.

"Mouth is going pretty serious and heavy with a girl named Millicent, who is a very nice person and maybe going to Omaha for a job position as a sports announcer." Haley continued.

"What about Lucas and Brooke?" Anna asked curious.

"I was going to get there now," Haley said with a laugh. "Lucas and Brooke, thank god are finally together and if it continues this way, they will be married by the end of May."

"Finally? I thought they were together since junior year?" Anna asked. "He was crazy about her, that's why we didn't date much and when I saw the two of them together, I knew it and I told him that they were meant to be."

Peyton flinched when she heard Anna's response. _How she could think that_, she thought. However she said.

"Come on people, we are here to produce a record and make some money, not to gossip about our past and present lives."

"We're coming." Anna and Haley said in unison.

The recording session took the entire morning and most of the afternoon. When Haley heard her, she was amazed by her beautiful voice. They called it a day after finishing song number six. Anna said goodbye to both of them and agreed to be back on Thursday, to record some more. Haley was about to leave when Peyton said.

"Hales, can I talk to you?"

"Yes, of course you can. What's up?" Haley replied.

"Please sit." Peyton said.

"Okay. This sounds serious." Haley said as she sat down in a chair.

"I don't know where to start." Peyton said.

"At the beginning would be good." Haley said with a slight laugh.

"I don't know, but I think that there is something wrong with Brooke." Peyton told her.

"What makes you say that?" Haley asked trying to keep her face neutral.

"Because I saw her throwing up in my bathroom on Sunday morning and she came out of there looking like a ghost, so pale that I got very worried about her." Peyton told her.

"Are you sure she threw up? Was that the first time you saw it?" Haley asked.

"Yes, she did throw up, I know it because of the noises I've heard and from what I could see through the half opened door and yeah Haley, that was the first I saw her doing that." Peyton answered.

"She didn't tell me that the other day." Haley said.

"Did she talk to you about it? Why didn't she tell me?" Peyton asked hurt.

"Because I asked her." Haley replied.

"I would have asked her too, if she didn't keep making me swear I wouldn't tell Lucas a thing. Do you know what is happening to her?" Peyton asked worried.

"Yes, I think I know." Haley said.

"So, tell me, because I can't wait longer." Peyton told her.

"Peyton, I think Brooke is pregnant." Haley said softly.

"What?" Peyton almost screamed completely shocked.

"Peyton we are going to be Aunts, I think." Haley said with a smile on her face.

"Did she tell you she is pregnant?" Peyton asked still floored by Haley's words.

"No she didn't, but I was talking to her on Sunday, because she felt dizzy while playing with Jamie and she told me how she was feeling." Haley told her.

"And?"

"Every symptom she has matches a pregnancy symptom, the throw ups, the dizziness, the over all tiredness and the need for constant sleep. Everything fits." Haley said.

"I'm happy for her." Peyton replied with a fake smile.

"Me too. Well I need to go now to pick up Jamie at school. Bye Peyton." Haley said as she rose from the chair.

"Bye Hales." Peyton said in response.

Peyton felt like the rest of her world that was still up was now falling down over her head, like pushing her down to the floor, unable to recover. How this could be happening to her. She also felt angry because that was her place, she should carry Lucas' baby.

~X~

A few days had passed and it was time for Brooke to go to her doctor's appointment, which she had scheduled for the second Monday after the talk with Haley on Sunday. She decided to go alone. Asking Haley to come with her, would only make her feel more nervous than what she already was.

"Miss Davis, good afternoon. How may I help you today?" Doctor Salinger asked as he came into the exam room Brooke was in.

"I need a check up because I think I'm pregnant." Brooke replied.

"What are you feeling to make you think that?" the Doctor asked.

"I've not been feeling well lately, I've been fainting a lot, I feel sick and dizzy most of the time, I throw up as well and I'm tired and sleepy all time." Brooke told her.

"How many times did you throw up?" Doctor Salinger asked as he wrote notes in Brooke's file.

"I don't know three or four times, honestly I don't remember." Brooke told her.

"And this has been happening since?" he asked as he continued to write notes.

"About a week." Brooke answered.

"What made you decide to come now?" the Doctor asked, no longer writing.

"Because I talked to my sister in law," Brooke told her. "She has a five year old and is pregnant again, and she told me that maybe I could be pregnant and I want to be sure."

"Okay, Did you take a pregnancy test already?" the Doctor asked.

"No." Brooke replied quietly.

"Why not?" Doctor Salinger asked as he wrote again.

"Because I don't trust those drugstore tests," Brooke replied. "I have a bad history with them."

"Okay. So, how old are you?" he asked Brooke.

"I'm twenty three years old." Brooke answered.

"When was the date of your last period?"

"I don't remember." Brooke said as she thought.

"Was it a month ago or two?" The Doctor pushed.

"Not sure, I don't remember now, sorry." Brooke said as she really tried to remember.

"That's okay Miss Davis. I would like to perform a physical exam. Can please go to the other room and change to the gown we have there for you? When you're done, just lay on the bed and I'll be right there." The Doctor told her.

"Okay."

Brooke went to the other room and changed into the paper gown that they had there. She was too nervous to think and what worried her the most was that she couldn't remember the date of her last period. But on the other hand, she was too anxious to know after all the pregnancy scares they had during High School. If this was the definitive, they would start forming the family they've always wanted.

After what it seemed to be fifteen minutes, the doctor walked into the room and asked Brooke to relax. Everything would be fine.

"Miss Davis, please put your feet in the stirrups." Doctor Salinger asked her.

"Okay." Brooke said quietly as she placed her feet in them.

"I'm gonna try to do it as fast as I can but as I said before, I need you to be relaxed okay? I know it is not a pleasant feeling what I'm about to do." The doctor told her.

"That's okay, don't worry." Brooke told her.

"Well, let's take a look and see what's going on in there."

~X~

Peyton was alone in her office and even though a few days had passed, she still couldn't take out of her head what Haley had told her.

"Haley is right, everything matches, if Brooke is really pregnant, I can't be in the middle of that. I wouldn't be able to support that situation and would only create more tension between us," Peyton mumbled to herself. "Besides it's not right leave a baby without his father. I can't be responsible for Lucas' history repeating itself with his child and also it wouldn't be fair to Brooke. She suffered as much as I did growing up, she doesn't need this. But if she isn't pregnant, it would be the perfect opportunity for me to try to win Lucas back because he will still be available and couples can break up. So when that happen I will be there for him. I need to do something about it."

After this, she left her office and went directly to the house she shares with Brooke.

~X~

When the doctor finished the physical exam, an anxious Brooke asked.

"So, Dr. Am I pregnant or not?" she had an anxious tone to her voice.

"Get dressed and go to the other room and we can talk about it." Doctor Salinger told her as he threw the disposable gloves into the trash.

"Okay."

~X~

Peyton entered the house and yelled to see if Brooke was home. She got no answer, so she decided to do what she came to do.

"Now that I'm alone, I can check that message someone left me and I can figure out who it was." Peyton mumbled to herself as she headed over to the answer machine. Peyton was playing that message over and over again; she lost the track of time. She played that voice mail until something got her attention.

"I already know who it is." Peyton mumbled to herself as realization hit her.


	21. Chapter 21

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: MERDARKANDTWISTY, ARUBAGIRL0926, HOUSEBROKEN, AMETHYSLILY89, PRINCESAKARLITA411, BJQ, DIANEHERMANS, CRAXYGIRL54, EMARIEXO.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 21 – Relieve and Disappointment

"So, Dr. Am I pregnant or not?" she had an anxious tone to her voice.

"Get dressed and go to the other room and we can talk about it." Doctor Salinger told her as she threw the disposable gloves into the trash.

"Okay."

Brooke was anxious, her hands were shaking and she couldn't control it. For her the doctor was taking way too long back in the other room. Why did she say nothing to her? Did she have an illness? Her thoughts were, thankfully, interrupted by her gynecologist.

"So Miss Davis, how are you feeling?" Doctor Salinger asked.

"I'm anxious to know if I'm pregnant or not." She replied as she gave him a pleading look.

"I imagine you are. But before we get to that, I want to ask some questions that I think might help." The doctor said.

"Oh," Brooke replied in a disappointed tone. "I'll do my best to answer. I still don't remember my last period though."

"No problem, it doesn't matter much now. So, have you been working a lot lately?" Doctor Salinger asked.

"Well, this past month has been very busy with lots of meetings and conference calls. I almost had no time to Christmas shop." She replied.

~X~

Peyton had just got the news about Brooke's possible pregnancy, and that voice mail was still hanging over her head. She decided to go to her bedroom, so she didn't have to see neither Brooke nor Lucas so soon. She didn't know that Brooke was at the doctor and Lucas was finishing Jamie's room with Nathan.

Like she had done since she was a kid, Peyton turned her music on at a high volume, and started going through some old stuff; and she found a photo album. It was yellow and had bears, bottles and pacifiers on the cover. It was her album, the one her mom had left her.

"Oh my God, I haven't seen this in so long," Peyton said to herself. "Me, mom and dad. I miss you so much mom!"

Going through the pages and seeing how happy they all looked in those pictures, Peyton started to let some tears fall down her cheek. She couldn't stop thinking that her two best friends, who she was trying to hurt for her own good, had never had that in their homes.

"It's not right of me trying to take it away from them for the third time, is it mom?" Peyton asked as she looked at a picture of her mom. "Why can't I just be happy for them? What do you think I should do? Oh mom, I wish so much I could have you here to help me."

~X~

"Are you having problems at home or with someone close to you, something that could cause you stress?" Doctor Salinger asked Brooke.

"Well, there is just my mother, but I don't even like to talk about it. And sometimes my friend does something that upsets me a lot." Brooke mumbled in reply.

"How about your sleep in the past two weeks?" she was asked.

"That was becoming an issue, especially last week. I was in Florence and we only had like, five or six hours sleep every night. There was too much to see in such a little time. But since Friday morning, when we left Italy, I feel like I can sleep anytime, anywhere.

"Okay Miss Davis. So, now that I know a little bit more of what is going on with you, we can talk about your exam." The doctor said.

"Okay. Am I ill?"Brooke asked.

"No, no worries about it. What I felt examining you, is that indeed your uterus is dilated, but I can't tell you for sure that you're pregnant. So I will ask you to have a blood test done, so I can have confirmation or not if you're really pregnant. When the results get to my office, I'll have my secretary call you and schedule an appointment." The doctor told her.

"So, you're telling me that I'm not pregnant?" Brooke asked in a quiet voice.

"No, I said that with just the information I have, I can't confirm it. I need the blood test to tell you for sure." Doctor Salinger replied.

"Oh, okay. What should I do now?" Brooke asked.

"Well, since we are not sure yet, I'll recommend you to act like you were. I mean no drinking, no smoking, no coffee or anything with caffeine, and lots of rest." The Doctor told her.

"Okay Doctor Salinger. I'll wait for the call. Thank you." Brooke said softly.

"You're welcome. I'll see you when you come back." The Doctor told her with a smile.

Brooke left the doctor's office not knowing what to do. She couldn't even tell Lucas about it. And what if she wasn't pregnant? Would he be disappointed? Would he even like to know that she could be pregnant? She didn't know were to go. She got in her car and drove. She realized that she was parking her car at the river court. The sun was starting to lower in the sky, soon it would be setting. Brooke was enjoying the view and taking all in when her cell phone rang. It was Lucas.

~X~

Lucas had been at Nathan and Haley's since ten a.m. that morning. His godfather task of rearranging Jamie's room still wasn't done. There was still a wardrobe and a bed to be put together. Jamie had spent the night between Nathan and Haley. Haley felt a little bit uncomfortable, since her pregnancy was already five months along, but Jamie loved it.

When Lucas got there, the first thing Haley did was ask about Brooke. Lucas said that she was fine and that she took the day to go to a spa and pass by her store. Haley thought she knew what the spa meant, but she said nothing.

It was five thirty when their work was finally done. They came down stairs, straight into the kitchen to talk to Haley.

"Hey babe," Nathan greeted. "We're done with Jamie's bedroom."

"We think you're both gonna like it. Where is he by the way?" Lucas told her.

"Great news," Haley said relieved. "I could not share my bed with one more person for another night. And Jamie is in the living room playing basketball on Wii."

"Hey little man, can you come here in the kitchen please?" Lucas called to Jamie.

"Yeah. Coming." Jamie replied.

"He is getting more and more like you too. I hope Anna looks like me!" Haley said as she winked at Nathan.

"Hey Uncle Lucas," Jamie greeted. "Where is Aunt Brooke?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna call her okay?" Lucas told him.

"Lucas, go show Jamie his room, I'll call Brooke." Haley said as she grabbed the phone.

"No Hales, I'm dialling already, but thanks." Lucas told her.

"_Hello?"_ Brooke's voice said at the other end of the phone.

"Hi Pretty Girl," Lucas greeted. "How was your day at the spa?"

"_Where?"_ Brooke asked puzzled.

"At the spa you said you were gonna spend the day. Remember?" Lucas told her, finding her answer very strange.

"_Oh of course, the spa. It was okay." _Brooke replied vaguely.

"Are you okay Brooke? Why you don't come to Haley's house, Jamie was asking for you." Lucas told her.

"_Sure, I'll be there in 15 minutes. Bye." _Brooke replied in an emotionless tone.

"Okay, we'll wait for you." Lucas told her as they ended the call.

"What's up man?" Nathan asked him.

"Not sure, Brooke was really vague on the phone," Lucas told him. "I'm not sure she is feeling well. She didn't even remember she had gone to a spa today."

"What was that Luke?" Haley asked. "Were you talking about Brooke?"

"Yeah, she is coming over soon. But, she didn't sound well, did she tell anything yesterday?" Lucas replied with a frown.

"No, not that I can think of, we just talked about Jamie and Anna and your trip." Haley replied in a lie.

"Luke, don't worry man, just don't let the opportunity pass by, talk to her tonight." Nathan told him.

"Yeah, you're right!" Lucas replied.

~X~

"_Are you okay Brooke? Why you don't come to Haley's house, Jamie was asking for you."_ Lucas asked her.

"Sure, I'll be there in 15 minutes. Bye." Brooke replied in an emotionless tone.

"_Okay, we'll wait for you."_

After hanging up the phone, Brooke stood up from the wooden bench and started to walk towards her car. She stopped in the centre of the court and closed her eyes, just feeling the cold breeze.

At this moment she could clearly see herself and Lucas walking up to the River Court. But this time it was more special, they had a stroller with them. She opened her eyes, and a tear fell down her cheek; she realized for the first time that she really wanted to be pregnant.

"Stop crying, whatever will be, will be. Get yourself together and go." Brooke mumbled to herself.

She hopped in her car, took a deep breath, buckled her seat belt and drove off towards Naley's house. It was going to be good have some fun time with Jamie and everyone else. She needed some distraction for today.

~X~

Peyton looked in her boxes for almost the whole afternoon, and she found tons of things from her past, but what moved her most was her baby stuff. She found pictures, pacifiers, and some outfits.

There was a cute little pink, purple and white dress that was very well conserved in a plastic bag; it looked like it was never used. It had hearts and flowers all over it. She thought that would be the perfect gift.

Peyton took it out of the bag, put it on her bed. She grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a letter to Brooke and Lucas, put it in an envelope and wrote: From Peyton, To Lucas, just as her phone rang.

"Hello?" Peyton asked as she answered the call.

"_I'm sorry to bother you, but Anna called and said that she would arrive an hour later tomorrow. She said that she had a doctor's appointment or something._" Jessica told her.

"It's okay," Peyton told her. "Thanks for letting me know."

"_You're welcome. Good evening."_ Jessica replied.

"Bye." Peyton said as she ended the call.

She sealed the envelope and looking at her watch, she thought that Brooke would already be home. She opened her door and called.

"Brooke, are you there? Hey Brooke, can you hear me? Are you home?" there was no response so Peyton began to mumble to herself. "Well, I guess she is not home yet. This is perfect; I want it to be a great surprise."

She walked to Brooke's room and laid the little dress on her bed and over it she put the letter she wrote them. She had only forgotten one small and very important detail.

~X~

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie said but got no response. He decided to yell. "Hey Uncle Lucas!"

"Sorry Jamie, talk to me." Lucas apologized.

"Is Aunt Brooke coming?" Jamie asked him.

"Yes Jamie. She will be here any minute." Lucas told him, just as the doorbell rang. Jamie ran to the door, followed by a very fast Nathan. Jamie opened the door and jumped into Brooke's arms.

"Hi Aunt Brooke. I love you!" Jamie said happily. Brooke's eyes teared up.

"Hi handsome, I love you too, very much. Can I come in?" Brooke asked.

"Of course Brooke, come on in. How are you?" Nathan asked her.

"Good. How about yourself?" Brooke replied.

"Tired," Nathan said as they walked into the house. He pointed at Jamie as he continued. "This boy's bedroom was hard to rearrange. But Lucas and I make a great team. It looks awesome doesn't it Jamie?"

"Yeah daddy. Uncle Lucas, Aunt Brooke is here. She said she loves me." Jamie yelled with a big smile on his face.

"Really? Well I bet you she loves me too. Do you love me Brooke?" Lucas asked as he went over and hugged her.

"Hmm, I don't know, what do you think Jamie?" Brooke asked as she smiled and eagerly returned Lucas' hug.

"I think yes." Jamie replied.

"You're right; I do love your Uncle Lucas." Brooke said as she kissed Lucas.

"Eww, gross." Jamie said causing everyone to laugh, including Brooke.

After that comment made by Jamie, Lucas and Brooke kneeled down his level and gave him a sandwiched kiss. Their actions caused more laughs.

"Hey Brooke, can you help me with something here?" Haley asked her.

"Sure. I'll be right back my love." Brooke told Lucas as she gave him a kiss.

"So, am I gonna be an Aunt?" Haley asked quietly.

"Hales please, Lucas is here," Brooke practically mumbled. "I don't want him to know it just yet."

"Brooke, don't you think you should tell him?" Haley asked her.

"No, not yet. Call me later, Lucas will go to his house today, and we can talk more." Brooke told her.

"Brooke, Brooke I'll call you." Haley replied.

It was dinner time. Brooke was having such a great time that she decided to order Chinese food and have dinner with her family. _What a nice thing,_ she thought, _her family._

"Thanks," Nathan said to the take out delivery guy as he answered the door. He handed him the money. "Keep the change. Dinner is here everyone."

Dinner was filled with jokes, and laughs, and wine. Brooke kept Jamie company and drank some juice. While the guys were cleaning the table, Brooke and Haley were in the living room; Jamie was sleeping on Brooke's lap.

"Brooke, you should really talk to Lucas," Haley said. "If he finds out, he won't like to know that you've hid it from him."

"Hales, he won't know, unless you or Peyton tell him, and you both promised me you wouldn't." Brooke told her.

"I know, but he has the right to know, even if you are not pregnant. He is your fiancé, and the father, if that's the case." Haley told her.

"Hales please, I have my reasons, and I don't even know if I'm really pregnant. The doctor didn't say it. Stop now, they are coming." Brooke told her quietly.

"Hales, Nate and I left your kitchen super shiny, didn't we Nate?" Lucas said as he sat next to Brooke. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his hand s on her belly; almost as if he knew the possible secret that lay beneath.

"Yep, you should pay us somehow." Nathan said with a suggestive smile.

"She could sing," Brooke suggested. "May I choose the song?"

"Sure Brooke." Haley said.

"I want "Feel This"." Brooke said with a smile.

"Great choice." Nathan told her.

After Haley finished her song, Brooke stood up and took Jamie that was on her lap to his new bedroom. When she stood back up, after leaning over his bed and covering him, she felt very dizzy, and she was somewhat pale when she came down stairs.

"Hey Brooke, we should go. I want to find my mom still awake. And you're gonna have to give me a ride, because I left my car at your place." Lucas told her.

"Sure Luke, no problem. Hales thanks for everything," Brooke said as she hugged Haley. She then whispered. "I needed some distraction tonight. Night Anna."

"You're welcome," Haley replied before whispering. "Talk to him Brooke."

"Bye Hales. Have a good night. Great night Nate, see you tomorrow." Lucas said.

"Bye Luke, bye Brooke. Good night." Brooke told them as she and Lucas left.

Brooke and Lucas were in her car, heading to her house. He was driving, Brooke said she was sleepy to drive, but in fact she was still dizzy. When they arrived Brooke was slower than normal but Lucas believed she was just tired. He went in with her because he had his luggage there.

"Are you leaving me today?" Brooke asked as she pulled a sad face.

"Well, my mom misses me Pretty girl. But I'll be here tomorrow to take you to lunch. Deal?" Lucas told her.

"I'm gonna be at the store tomorrow, Millie deserves a vacation, don't you think?" Brooke told him.

"Sure she does." Lucas agreed.

"Don't you want to kiss me good night?" Brooke asked him playfully.

"Yes, of course I do, come here babe." Lucas told her with a smile.

"No, no. You're gonna have to catch me." Brooke said as she ran away from him.

"You can't escape me Brooke. I'm faster than you. I'm stronger than you." Lucas said to her as he walked slowly towards her.

"Not with that pace, you're not. I'm going outside." Brooke told him as she continued running.

"You can't hide from me." Lucas called after her as he started running.

For the first time Peyton didn't care about what she was hearing. She knew her surprise would have an impact on them, and she was okay with it. Outside Lucas finally got a hold of Brooke. Holding her by the waist, he turned her around a good couple of times, when he put her down. She said she needed to drink some water. As soon as she got inside, Lucas heard a weird noise.

"Brooke, are you okay?" he called. He got no answer.

Lucas walked back into the house and kept walking through the dining room towards the kitchen; he called Brooke's name the whole time. Then he went to the other side of the counter. Brooke was on the floor, motionless, holding a bottle of water. Lucas was desperate.

"Brooke, Pretty Girl, talk to me," Lucas yelled. "Wake up Brooke, wake up."

He kneeled next to her and threw some water on her forehead and neck. She slowly came back, for his immediate relief. He held her in his arms, and took Brooke to her bedroom.

"Brooke, can you hear me?" Lucas asked her.

"What happened?" Brooke asked in a groggy sounding voice.

"You fainted again. But I'm here with you, it's all gonna be fine." Lucas told her.

"Stay Luke." Brooke begged.

"I will. Just lie down and rest. I'll go get you some water." Lucas promised her.

Luke went to the kitchen, and took a deep breath. What was going on with his woman? She had to go to the doctor. Lucas called his mom and told her he would have to stay there for the night because Brooke was sick. Karen wanted to come over but Lucas told her there was no need. If she wanted to help, she could cover for Brooke at the store, since he was going to take her to the doctor.

When he went back to the bedroom, Brooke was already sleeping, all curled up. He lay down next to her. When he relaxed he felt something under his leg. When he grabbed it from under him, he didn't understand it very well.

"What is that dress doing here? Did she buy it for Anna? Oh wait; there is a card to me, from Peyton?" Lucas mumbled to himself.

He got out of the bed and decided to sit in Brooke's arm chair. While he was reading that letter, his body was filling with anger, and sadness, and disappointment. Why would she do that to him? That wasn't the girl he knew. Why did Brooke lie to him?

Lucas had no sleep that night. Brooke was obviously fragile, but he could not let her get along with such a big lie, but he was so angry and so disappointed. Staring at that envelope and that dress, his head did nothing more than bomb him with questions and worries. He didn't even see Brooke wake up.

"Morning Babe, what are you doing over there? Haven't you gone to your house?" Brooke asked him sleepily.

"Don't you remember?" Lucas asked as he hid the baby dress and note between the side of the chair and him.

"No, why?" Brooke asked.

"You fainted again. Is something wrong with you?" Lucas said in a cold tone.

"No, I'm feeling fine." Brooke told him, confused at the way he was speaking to her.

"Really? Aren't you feeling sick, or dizzy, or hormonal?" Lucas asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked with a frown.

By that point, after hearing her lies again, he stood up and walked firmly over to the bed, and threw the dress and the letter on her.

"I'm talking about this. How do you explain that?" he demanded.

"I don't know what this is," Brooke said in a panicked tone. "This is not mine. Luke, calm down, please!"

"Sorry, but I can't do that," Lucas replied in a voice filled with irony. "And you're right, this is not yours. According to this letter that Peyton wrote, this is for the baby you're carrying. How do you explain that?"

"Luke, let me explain. I'm not pregnant, I mean, I still don't know if I am. I didn't want to worry you in case I'm not." Brooke pleaded with him.

"Thanks for your consideration. But what if you are? Would I be the last to know? Why didn't you trust me? We're gonna be husband and wife Brooke." Lucas said as he turned his back to her and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Luke; I guess I didn't want to relive our high school years. I'm so sorry." Brooke told him.

"Me too Brooke, me too. Keep you dress and your letter. I can't really look at you right now." Lucas said as he walked to the door.

"Lucas, please, don't go, I need you." Brooke pleaded with him as she jumped up out of bed.

"I'm sorry Brooke; I need to be alone right now before I say something that I will regret later. Maybe we can talk later. Do not follow me." Lucas told her with a scowl.

Lucas left without even looking back. Brooke was staring at that dress and that envelope that said Peyton, and tears were pouring down her face. She stood up without even thinking and walked straight towards Peyton's room.

"Wake up Peyton. Thanks you so much for your gift." Brooke said angrily. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Brooke? What are you saying?" Peyton asked sleepily.

"Peyton please. Why did you have to tell Lucas everything?" Brooke asked through her tears. "If you wanted him to fight with me, well, congratulations, you just got your wish. You can be happy now."

"Hey Brooke, I would never do that to you. I would never do something to hurt you." Peyton insisted.

"Sure you wouldn't, oh wait; you stole my boyfriend twice in High School." Brooke said angrily.

"Brooke, I'm sorry you two misunderstood my gesture. But please, go read my letter and then we can talk." Peyton told her.

Brooke walked out of her bedroom very angry and tired. She got dressed and decided to go straight to the woman's clinic and have her blood test done. She would have the answer in a couple of hours. Honestly, she wasn't even that curious about her condition, what she really wanted was to have Lucas talk to her and forgive her.

She had taken the letter Peyton wrote with her. When she got out of the clinic, the nurse said she would call as soon as they had the results; she got in her car and decided to read it. Right after finishing the letter, she decided to go and talk to Peyton again.

~X~

"Peyton, can you hear me? Hey, are you here? Earth calling Peyton." Anna said as she snapped her fingers in front of Peyton's face.

"Oh, sorry Anna, I was somewhere else. My day did not start good." Peyton told her.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to reschedule for tomorrow?" Anna asked her.

"No, it's good that you're here. It'll distract my head. Let's go in the studio, shall we?" Peyton told her.

"Sure. Let's get that party started!" Anna said with a laugh.

"Excuse me, Miss Sawyer, there's a lady in your office, she is not looking good." Jessica told her.

"Who is she?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know, she says she knows what you wanted to do tomorrow." Jessica told her.

"Anna, I have to go get that," Peyton told her. "Can you warm up your voice?"

"Sure. Take your time!" Anna said.

"Thanks." Peyton said as she left the studio. She was running towards her office, and when she opened the door, she saw Brooke, sitting on the chair, with her head down and in her hands, the letter and the dress. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm sorry about this morning. I haven't told Lucas and he found out by you, and he is mad at me." Brooke said as she started to cry.

"Hey Brooke, at least he knows it now. Isn't it good?" Peyton asked her softly.

"No, not if he is not talking to me." Brooke cried.

"B. Davis, he will come around, you will see, you know he always does." Peyton assured her.

"I'm sorry for what I said this morning. I'm not being myself these past few days, and I'm not sure if I'm really pregnant, and Lucas hates me." Brooke cried sadly.

"Brooke, he does not hate you. Go find him and talk to him about it, he will love to be a dad. I don't want you here. GO." Peyton told her.

"Thanks for this." Brooke said as she pointed to the dress.

Brooke left without even noticing Anna in there. She was way too caught up in her drama to notice anything else. All the way from Peyton's office to Lucas' house, Brooke was sobbing. That past week was one of the best and the worst of her life. She rang the bell somewhere around six times and got no answer. She drove to the River Court and found Lucas bouncing a ball; he looked pretty sad, and disappointed.

"Luke, can we talk?" she asked.

"Are you gonna lie some more?" Lucas asked her dryly.

"Don't talk to me like that, please. Let me talk to you." Brooke said softly.

"Okay," Lucas said with a sigh. "Just don't keep lying to me."

At that very moment Brooke's cell phone rang. It was from the doctor's office.

"_Miss Davis?" _A Nurse enquired.

"Yes, this is she." Brooke replied as she shared a look with Lucas.

"_Doctor Salinger would like to see you know. She got your results. Can you come now?"_ the nurse asked.

"Sure I can. I'll be there in ten minutes." Brooke told her.

"_Okay, we'll be waiting."_ The nurse said as Brooke ended the call.

"Where are you going in ten minutes? I thought you wanted to talk." Lucas asked with a frown.

"I do, but the doctor just called. They have the results of my blood test. I have to go." Brooke told him.

"Okay, I'll drive." Lucas told her. At those words, Brooke's heart bit a little faster. Maybe he would forgive her sooner than what she thought.

~X~

"Miss Davis, you can come in, the doctor will see you now," The nurse told her. Brooke and Lucas stood up and walked towards the door. "You can't come in Sir. Only relatives can."

"I'm her fiancé," Lucas replied, thinking it was odd the nurse would say that. "This is my baby she is carrying."

"Oh, sorry Sir, go ahead." The nurse said apologetically. Brooke was even happier now. He called her his fiancé and said that that was their baby. She felt, for the first time that everything would be okay.

"Hello Miss Davis and hello Mr-" Doctor Salinger asked.

"Scott, I'm her fiancé." Lucas told her.

"Hello Mr. Scott. So, I have your results Miss. Davis. Are you ready to hear it?"

"Yes. Am I pregnant?" Brooke asked as she held Lucas' hand tightly.

"Well, you do have a higher level of HCG but unfortunately you're not pregnant." The doctor told her gently.

"I'm not pregnant? What is wrong with me then?" Brooke asked as she cried. Lucas held her comfortingly.

"No, you are not pregnant, but you're young, very young and very healthy too. You have lots of time to get pregnant. But based on what we've discussed yesterday and you hormonal levels, you suffering from exhaustion." The doctor told her.

"Caused by the hormones?" Lucas asked confused.

At this point Lucas was holding in his arms a very disappointed Brooke. There were tears coming down her face non stop. She was relieving the stress of all these days, especially from this morning, right there in Lucas' arms.

"No, the exhaustion causes the hormones to get all messed up. She is probably working a lot; not getting enough sleep, not eating well, all of it makes the body crack and ask for help. Every organism reacts in a different way." Doctor Salinger said.

"And what should we do now?" Lucas asked.

"I'm gonna prescribe her a sleeping pill, a very light one for her to take for a period of a week, no more than that, and also a hormone pill to regulate her cycle. No working for a week and have fun, lots of fresh air and love." Doctor Salinger told him.

"Thank you Doctor Salinger. She will do it all, just like you said." Lucas told her.

"Miss Davis, I want to see you back here in a month, so we can repeat your blood test and confirm that it all will be back to normal, okay?" the doctor asked her.

"Okay." Brooke replied in a very weak voice.

Once they got in the car, Brooke buckled her seat belt and automatically stared out the window, looking at nothing. She was relieved to know all of it was over, but she was disappointed for not being pregnant. Lucas sat on the driver's seat and called her.

"Brooke." Lucas said.

"Not now Lucas, I just want to go home and cry. Take me home please." Brooke said in a sad whisper.

Lucas kissed her hand and didn't say a thing after that. He stopped at the pharmacy, got her medicines and drove her home. She went straight to bed, still holding on to the letter and the dress. Lucas came in with her sleeping pill, she took it without complaining.

"I love you Brooke, don't ever doubt that." Lucas said as he stroked her hair. He kissed he forehead before he lay down on the bed next to her.


	22. Chapter 22

**SINCE TODAY IS THE LAST DAY EVER OF SHOOTING ONE TREE HILL, I FELT NOSTALGIC AND I THOUGHT WHAT BETTER WAY TO EASE INTO THE DAY THAN READING FIC. SO ONLY FOR THIS TIME ANOTHER UPDATE IN THE SAME WEEK AND DON´T WORRY NEXT WEEK YOU WILL HAVE ANOTHER ONE.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: DIANEHERMANS, MERDARKANDTWISTY, PRINCESAKARLITA411, CRAXYGIRL54, ARUBAGIRL0926, BJQ.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 22 – The Day After The Storm

Brooke fell asleep in no time; on the other hand, Lucas couldn't go to sleep. He was tired, but he was still trying to understand what had happened. He never imagined that Brooke was under so much pressure and more so, that she would feel so sad for not being pregnant.

It was nine thirty a.m. when Brooke moved slightly for the first time since the night before. Lucas had already been in the kitchen, in the backyard, watched some TV; he didn't know what else to do, and he didn't know what to tell Brooke. He then went back in the bedroom; he thought Brooke would be awake, but not yet. All of a sudden her phone rang, Lucas decide to answer it.

"_Morning Brooke how was the doctor's appointment yesterday, am I gonna be an Aunt?"_ Haley asked before Lucas had even had a chance to say hello.

"Did you know about it?" Lucas asked her stunned.

" _Oh… is that you Luke?" _ Haley asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's me, and no, you're not gonna be an aunt, she is not pregnant." Lucas told her in a sad voice.

"_Are you okay, is Brooke okay?" _Haley asked concerned.

"She has exhaustion; she is on sleeping pills and all. The doctor ordered one week of only rest, nothing else. She is also really upset about there being no baby. As for me, I don't know how I am." Lucas told her honestly.

"_I'm gonna visit her this afternoon, is that okay?" _Haley asked.

"Yeah, if it's really short. She's waking up, I gotta go. Bye Haley." Lucas said as he saw Brooke moving on the bed.

"_Bye Luke and I'm sorry for it all, and for not telling you, she made me promise. Don't be mad at her, she was just looking out for you."_ Haley told him.

"Bye," Lucas said as he hung up. Brooke slowly opened her eyes, she was still a little bit groggy, her head was heavy but she was feeling slightly better, rested. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice. Lucas headed over to the bed as he asked. "How are you feeling?"

"My head is a bit heavy, but I'm feeling rested, a little relaxed." Brooke replied.

"Good. I know this is not the best time, but there will never be a better time. We need to talk." He told her as he sat on the bed.

Brooke, who had sat up, slid back under the covers and turned her back to Lucas. She really didn't want to talk.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Brooke replied in a low voice.

"Brooke, look at me, this is serious. I don't want to hurt you," Lucas told her. "I'm not gonna fight with you, I just want to understand what happened."

"What happened? I thought I was pregnant, but I'm not, it's actually very simple." Brooke said in an emotionless tone. She still didn't look at him.

"Brooke, stop that attitude and look at me," Lucas said as he took hold of her hand and pulled her towards him. "I think I deserve that."

"Honestly, I don't know," Brooke said as she let him turn her over. She looked at him as tears slipped down her cheek. "I just wanted to save you the scare. I wanted to be sure before I told you."

"Why?" Lucas asked her as he looked at her pleadingly. "We are gonna get married for better and for worse. You needed me there, but you shut me out of it."

"I'm sorry Luke; I guess I didn't think I could not be pregnant. I didn't do it on purpose," Brooke told him. "But now you know how I felt in high school, after the school shooting."

"Do not blame me; I had no say on this matter," Lucas told her in a hurt tone. "Why Brooke, why?"

"I shouldn't have said that," Brooke said apologetically. "I know we are not like that anymore. The only thing I can say is that I'm very sorry. Are you gonna love me again?"

"Brooke, I love you, that's why I am so upset," he told her as he took hold of her hands. "I want you to trust me with everything; I want you to know that I'll be always be here for and with you. Is that too hard to understand?"

"Oh Luke, it's great to hear you say all of it, and I cannot say I'm sorry enough," Brooke told him as she cried. "I guess I was scared of scaring you away, of losing you, of having you think that I wanted to trap you."

On hearing this words Lucas realized just how fragile Brooke really was. He understood that she did plan to tell him, she just wanted to be sure; she just wanted to be prepared. He slid in her direction and took her into his arms and held her tightly. She clung to him as if her life depended on it.

"Come here Pretty Girl. I'm sorry you were feeling like that. I'm sorry I stormed out on you yesterday," Lucas said as he tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry you're not carrying our baby."

"You don't have to be sorry." Brooke said as she sobbed.

"Yes I do, you are my love and I'm sorry you are suffering. Just know that I would not be feeling trapped, and you will never scare me away," he told her as he cupped her chin in his hands and tilted her head up to look at him. "Look at me Pretty Girl. You are the love of my life!"

"You're mine too! I love you so much Lucas." Brooke told him honestly. At these words, they hugged and kissed with extreme passion and great tenderness.

"Why don't you go take a relaxing bath while I fix you something to eat huh?" Lucas asked her once their lips had parted.

"Okay, it sounds good. Thank you again." Brooke told him gratefully.

Brooke went into the bathroom and filled the bathtub with hot water and threw in some relaxing bath salts before she hopped in. She was feeling lighter than before, but wasn't completely better; in fact she still had a long way to go.

~X~

"Do you plan visiting your brother, or talking to him about what happened?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Well, if I knew what happened maybe I would." Nathan replied as he looked at Haley demanding an answer.

"It wasn't my place to talk about it, it wasn't my secret Nate." Haley told him softly.

"Hey Jamie, can you go up and get dressed? And don't forget to brush your teeth and feed Chester, okay?" Nathan told Jamie.

"Okay Daddy." Jamie replied as he obediently jumped off his stool and ran up to his bedroom.

"Hales, I know it wasn't your secret to tell, but I told you, and you saw it for yourself, how worried Lucas was about Brooke's condition. You showed no consideration to him by hiding your suspicion," Nathan told her honestly. "And showed no trust in me, I'm your husband Haley; we could have made Brooke change her mind."

"Nathan, you're being unfair with me, you know how stubborn Brooke is and-" Haley began but Nathan cut her off.

"I wasn't finished yet. What is not fair is the way Lucas found out about it, in a letter, from Peyton!" Nathan said as he looked straight into her eyes. "He had each and every reason to be mad, I know I would. If you had done the same to me when you got pregnant, both times, I would be much more pissed off with you then when you left on tour with Chris."

"I'm sorry Nathan; I was just being a good friend to Brooke. I know Lucas is my best friend, but he had you," Haley said with tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath before she yelled. "Jamie, come down buddy, your dad is waiting for you."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Nathan said apologetically as he began to walk over towards Haley. "I was just-"

"Go, or you're gonna be late for practice and Jamie for school," Haley said cutting him off and walking over to Jamie. "Bye buddy, have fun. Maybe when I pick you up we can go see your Aunt Brooke, okay?"

"Okay momma. I want to tell her a story." Jamie told her with a smile.

"Okay, she is gonna love it, I'm sure. Bye Jamie." Haley said as she hugged him.

"Bye Babe." Nathan said as he kissed Haley. She didn't return it.

~X~

While Brooke was taking her bath, Lucas was fixing her a smoothie with yogurt, banana, and strawberry, a little bit of orange juice and some milk. While he was pouring it into a glass, he called his mom.

"_Hello?"_ Karen asked as she picked up the phone at her end.

"Hi Ma." Lucas greeted tiredly.

"_Where are you? Not even a phone call?"_ Karen asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry Ma, I know I was wrong, but Brooke was not feeling well." Lucas explained.

"_What happened to her?"_ Karen asked worriedly.

"Since we got back from Florence she was fainting, throwing up and getting dizzy; she thought she was pregnant. We went to the doctor and he said that she isn't, she has exhaustion." Lucas explained sounding sad.

"_Oh my boy, I'm sorry. How is she now?"_ Karen asked concerned.

"She's hanging in there. I fixed her a smoothie, I'm gonna make her drink it. She is taking a bath to help her relax." Lucas told her.

"_Okay, go stay with her. Don't worry about the store; I'll take care of it until I have to."_ Karen assured him.

"Thanks Ma." Lucas told her gratefully.

"_Lucas."_ Karen said.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked.

"_I'll be over later, and I'll fix her a soup." _Karen told him.

"Thanks Ma. I have to go. See you later." Lucas said.

"_Bye." _ Karen said as the call ended. He put the phone down on the kitchen counter, grabbed both glasses and walked into Brooke's bathroom.

"Hey babe, are you awake?" he called.

"Yeah." Brooke replied from the tub.

"Here, drink this, it's a smoothie. I made it myself." He told her as he handed a glass to her and smiled lightly.

"Thanks," Brooke replied as she took it and sipped it. "Yum, it's good."

"Thanks. I called my mom," Lucas told her as he sipped his own drink. "She sent you a kiss and said that she will come over later and fix you a delicious soup."

"She doesn't have too. I don't want to bother anybody." Brooke told him.

"Well, you can't tell her that, she feels like your mom. And you're not bothering anyone. We love you, that's why we care." Lucas told her.

"Thank you Luke." Brooke said as she continued to drink her smoothie.

A little while later, Brooke and Lucas were sat outside in the sunshine. They stayed out there for a few hours as they named shapes in the clouds, watched birds, and talked. Brooke wasn't smiling much yet, and she was still jaded. All of a sudden the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Brooke said as she went to move.

"No, you won't. You can come inside with me, but you're gonna sit on the couch and stay there." Lucas told her as he stood.

"But Luke, I'm fine," she said as she stood a little too quickly. "Wow I'm dizzy."

"You're not fine," Lucas told her concerned as he wrapped an arm around her waist to support her. "Don't complain and sit on the couch please. I'll get the door."

While she sat on the couch, trying to get her balance back, Luke walked to the door, thinking that it was too early for his mom to arrive. He wondered who it could be at four p.m. When he opened the door his question was answered.

"Hi Uncle Lucas," Jamie greeted loudly as he came running into the house. "Aunt Brooke!"

"Hey little man, your Aunt Brooke is sick, so we have to be quiet and very careful with her okay?" Lucas told Jamie as he managed to catch him.

"Can I talk to her?" Jamie asked.

"Of course buddy, just don't yell, and be soft with her." Lucas told him.

Jamie tip toed his way to Brooke. She had her eyes closed. He slowly walked over to her and touched her hand and whispered.

"Hi Aunt Brooke, I hope you get better soon." Jamie told her.

"Oh, hi handsome. Do you wanna sit here with me?" Brooke asked him as she opened her eyes.

"I have to ask Uncle Lucas." Jamie said as he went over to talk to him. Haley and Lucas were still at the door, on the outside, talking.

"Are you still mad at me?" Haley asked quietly.

"No, I was never mad at you. I was just confused. But Brooke and I talked and we're okay now." Lucas told her with a small smile.

"Oh, great. She had the best of intentions. And how is she, by the way?" Haley asked.

"Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked interrupting.

"Yeah buddy?" Lucas asked him.

"Can I sit on the couch with Aunt Brooke; she invited me, can I?" Jamie asked.

"Sure Jamie. Just don't jump." Lucas told him.

"Thanks." Jamie said happily as he went back over to Brooke.

"So, how is she?" Haley asked worried.

"I think she is much better than yesterday, more relaxed," Lucas told her. "But we still have a week worth of medicine and rest. And a month before the doctor sees her again and releases her."

"Wow, she was that bad?" Haley asked stunned.

"Yeah, and I couldn't see it." Lucas said with a sigh.

"Don't blame yourself; probably not even she knew she had it. Let's go be with her." Haley told him.

When Lucas and Haley stepped into the living room, they found Jamie sitting next to Brooke on the couch with his head on her shoulder. He was holding her hand, and telling her, in his own way, a story.

"Jamie, that was a very good story, I need it. Do you know another one?" Brooke asked him.

"Yep, do you wanna hear it?" he asked her.

"Sure." Brooke told him with a small smile.

"Okay, here we go. "The sun set not too long ago. The moon is high, the sea is deep, they rock, and rock, and rock to sleep". Jamie said.

"Oh, that was cute Jamie. Thanks." Brooke said as she kissed his forehead.

"Hey Brooke," Haley greeted as she gave her a hug. "Is he bothering you?"

"No, he is helping distract me, telling me stories. He is a very cute boy," Brooke replied. "How is Anna?"

"She's fine. I'll do an ultrasound tomorrow, you can co-" Haley began but was interrupted by Lucas.

"So Jamie how is your new bedroom?" Lucas asked him changing the subject. He stared firmly at Haley, who got the message.

"It's awesome. The bed is so good, and I have a bigger place to draw, and I love my basketball bedding and rug." Jamie said happily.

"Wow that sounds really cool." Brooke said trying to sound excited.

"I just passed by to see you. I'll come by tomorrow at lunch time. If you need something, you too Luke, you know my number." Haley said.

"Thanks Hales." Brooke said as she went to stand. Haley made her stay on the couch.

"You're welcome. Just rest. Let's go Jamie, give your Aunt and Uncle a kiss and let's go."

"Bye Aunt Brooke," Jamie said as he hugged her. He then whispered 'love you' before turning to Lucas. "Bye Uncle Lucas."

About twenty minutes after they left, Karen arrived.

"Hi Ma." Lucas greeted as he answered the door.

"Hello Lucas. How are you son?" Karen asked as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm okay; I have to be okay, for Brooke." Lucas whispered into her ear and he returned her hug.

"Where is she?" she asked as they separated.

"I'm on the couch Karen. Your son only lets me get out of here to go to the bathroom and nothing more." Brooke answered in a whiny voice.

"He's right, you need to rest." Karen said with a smile.

"So, are you gonna fix the soup?" Lucas asked.

"No, I made some earlier today, so I left half of it for Andy, Lily and me, and this other half is for Brooke and for you; but mostly for her." Karen said as she petted Lucas on the head.

"Thanks Karen, but I'm not that hungry, maybe I'll eat it tomorrow." Brooke told her as Karen sat next to her and hugged her.

"Well, I was just gonna bring the soup and go, but I see that I'll have to stay here for at least half an hour!" Karen said as she looked at Lucas.

"Why Ma?" Lucas asked curious.

"Because otherwise she will get away with not eating," Karen replied as she looked at Brooke. "But with me, missy, I do not care if you say no, you need good food, and you are gonna eat."

"But Karen," Brooke pleaded. Karen shook her head at Brooke. Brooke looked at Lucas. "Lucas, do something."

"I'm sorry, I can't. You're just gonna have to let her." Lucas replied with a smile on his face.

It was around seven p.m. when Karen came back with a bowl filled with a cream soup made of leek, potato, onion, chick-pees and chicken. She handled it to Brooke, who thanked her and said that it smelt good. She took a bite, and made a move showing that it was enough.

"If you don't eat it yourself, I'm gonna have to feed you like a baby, which way do you prefer?" Karen told her as she looked at her.

"I can do it myself, thanks." Brooke mumbled and carried on eating.

Karen looked at Lucas like saying, _see, this is how you work with stubborn people_. Brooke ate every bite of the soup and liked it. That warmth feeling given by the cream felt really good. Karen took her plate and Lucas came with a glass of water and her medicine.

"How are you feeling Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked her.

"Full." Brooke replied with a serious look on her face.

"You needed it Brooke; I want to see you whole again. Here, take your medicine." Lucas told her.

"I don't want it Luke." Brooke told him.

"It's not a matter of wanting, you need it. Come on Brooke." Lucas told her.

"Okay," Brooke said as she took it from him and swallowed it. "Done!"

Karen put the rest of the soup in a bowl for Lucas and left it on top of the stove. She needed to go home.

"Lucas, I left your soup on top of the stove, you have to eat too, don't forget it," Karen told him as she kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Brooke, I'll be back tomorrow with a new soup."

"You don't have too, but thanks," Brooke said as she yawned. "Bye Karen."

Lucas walked Karen to the door and thanked her again, for everything. He then closed the door and headed back over to Brooke.

"Do you wanna watch some TV?" he asked Brooke.

"Yeah." Brooke replied not sounding excited.

"Okay, I'll go get my soup and we can run the channels and find something you like." Lucas told her.

They ended up stopping on Home and Garden television. Lucas was eating and Brooke had her legs on his lap. Half an hour later she was fast asleep. He looked at her, she looked so peaceful, so rested, he new that it was only on the outside.

"Brooke, react babe, please. I want to see that happy and enthusiastic Brooke again. I need you back." Lucas told her as he stroked her legs.

He took her to the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. He covered her and decided to take a shower. He felt, for the first time, a sense of loss. While the water poured down onto his tired body, Lucas let his feelings come out and he cried. He was feeling tired, disappointed with the non pregnancy, but most of all, he was mad at himself for not being able to see how stressed Brooke was, even if she hadn't noticed it herself.

He got out of the shower a little while later, and put a t-shirt and boxers on before he lay next to Brooke. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek; she looked so beautiful and so fragile. He held her the whole night long. Unlike the night before he was able to rest.

The sun was rising outside, and Lucas was waking up. He stroked Brooke's hair, moving it from her over her eyes; they were still shut. He reached for her hand and tangled his fingers with hers, and whispered in her ear.

"Hey my Pretty Girl. I didn't say it yet, but I would have loved if you were pregnant, I really want a baby with you," At that moment, Brooke turned around and gave him a kiss. Her face was wet with tears. They cuddled and rested there, like they were healing each other. "Oh, it's good to have you in my arms."

"Its good having you hold me. I was afrai-" Brooke began before he cut her off.

"Shhh," he said as he touched her lips with his index finger. "Don't say it. Please, get dressed; I have a surprise for you."

"Luke, I really don't fell like doing anything." Brooke told him.

"Yes you do, get dressed." Lucas told her.

Twenty minutes later she got out of the bathroom. She wore black leggings and a purple shirt. Her hair was in a pony-tale and she had no make-up on, and to Lucas she was still beautiful.

"Let's have some breakfast." He told her.

"Okay." She said as she gave him a smile.

~X~

"Hey Momma, can we go see Aunt Brooke today?" Jamie asked Haley.

"I don't know son. Let me call your Uncle and ask him, okay?" Haley told him.

"Okay. Morning Daddy!"

"Morning buddy," Nathan greeted as he hugged him. He then kissed Haley before saying. "Morning Hales."

"Morning. Are you talking to me now?" Haley asked.

"Well, if there is no other way," he said as he winked. "I'm so sorry Hales; I wanted something from you that was not under your control."

"Like I said yesterday, it wasn't my place to talk about it, but they are okay now and so should we." Haley told him.

"Hey Jamie, can you go brush your teeth and feed Chester?" Nathan asked.

"Okay Daddy." Jamie said as he yet again obediently left the room and headed upstairs.

"Hales, I think you're right, come here," Nathan said as he hugged her and gave her a huge kiss. "I love you Haley James-Scott!"

"I love you too Nathan Scott. Remind me to thank Brooke for not telling Lucas ok?" she asked as she winked at him and kissed him. "Oh, Anna is kicking, feel it."

"She is really excited about something," Nathan said with a smile as he felt his daughter kick. "Speaking of Anna, I think we should be getting her nursery done by now."

"Yeah, I know but, I can't talk to neither Lucas nor Brooke about it right now, especially Brooke," Haley told him. "We have two options, do it ourselves or wait a little while longer. What do you think?"

"I think we should wait. In a couple of week she will be better, and being able to do it will cheer her up." Nathan replied.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Haley said as she headed over to Jamie who was back downstairs again. "Now go, or you're gonna be late for practice and Jamie for school. Bye buddy, have fun. We're gonna go see your Aunt Brooke after school, okay?"

"Okay. I'm gonna make her a special picture." Jamie told her.

"Okay, she is gonna love it, I'm sure. Bye Jamie." Haley replied.

"Bye Babe, love you" Nathan told her as he kissed her.

"Bye, love you too, and you as well son." Haley replied.

~X~

"Luke, I don't feel hungry, I'm feeling sick." Brooke told him.

"That's because you haven't eaten since last night, and empty stomach with medicine doesn't go together. I'm sorry but you're gonna have to eat." He told her as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What is the surprise you said you have for me?" Brooke asked.

"You will only get it if you eat. How do you like that?" Lucas replied with a smile.

"Your mom trained you really well, didn't she?" Brooke asked with a smile on her face.

"There you go; I wanted one of those. Come on, just a couple of strawberries, a sip of milk or juice, some bites of bread and we are good." Lucas said encouragingly.

"Do not complain if I get fat." Brooke said as she gave him a fake mad look.

"It won't matter; I'll still love you just as much, my chubby Brooke." He told her with a wink.

Between jokes and orders Brooke ended up eating all that Lucas had prepared for her. She was feeling much better today, more rested, happier, and had almost forgotten about the storm of the past few days. She was watching Lucas clean up the kitchen.

"Get your sunglasses and a hat; we're going for a walk in the park. Some fresh air, flowers and birds will be good for us." Lucas suddenly said.

"Wow, you're actually gonna let me out of the house?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Yeah, you have been a good girl, you deserve a treat. But no running, no walking fast, we're going to enjoy the view. So, more time sitting on a bench than walking. Got it?" he told her.

"I knew it was too good to be true. But it's definitely better than stay in all day, _again_." Brooke replied.

"Oh, poor you," Lucas replied just as the phone rang. "Brooke don't, let me answer it, no worries for you this week. Hello?"

"_Hi Luke, good morning. How is everything going?"_ Haley asked him.

"We're doing much better, on our way out to a stroll in the park." Lucas told her.

"_That's great news. I'm glad you both are feeling better. I'm calling to ask you something." _She said.

"Sure, what is it?" Lucas asked.

"_Jamie wants to come over to see his Aunt Brooke, he says he is gonna make her a picture. Can I bring him over after school?"_ Haley asked him.

"Sure Hales, she is gonna love it, for sure." Lucas replied.

"_Okay, see you guys later then. Enjoy your stroll."_ Haley told him.

"Thanks, bye!" he said as they ended the call.

It was a great day out side. The skies were very blue, not a single cloud to be seen. Even though the sun was shining bright, it was still very chilly. Scarves, gloves and coats were necessary, but nothing would take away the pleasure Brooke was feeling. Lucas had his arm around her waist while they were walking. There were not enough leaves to create shade, but still, some birds were flying around and singing. They sat in front of a lake. The reflection of the sun was making the water sparkle like there was gold all over it.

When they least expected, two couples passed by them, two young couples. One had a brand new baby, she had a dress on that was very similar to the one Peyton gave them. The other couple was pregnant. The woman had a huge smile on her face and her hand on her belly. Brooke felt like her chest had become smaller at the sight.

"Lucas, I'm not feeling well, can we go home?" Brooke asked him.

"Hey, look at me, you're gonna have to get past it. I know it's hard but there will be many more babies and pregnant women out there. There will be Haley and Anna Brooke." Lucas told her softly.

"I know, just not today. Please, just take me home." Brooke told him.

"Okay. Let's go," Lucas told her as they got up from the bench. "Brooke, don't be anxious about it, you will get pregnant, soon."

They got in the car and Brooke didn't say a word until they got home.

"Thanks for taking me to the park. It was nice." She told him. He could see she looked down after seeing the couples.

"You're welcome; we can do it again tomorrow." He told her gently.

"I'm gonna go to the bedroom and rest." She told him as she kissed him.

"Okay, I'll be in the living room, watching TV. Call me if you need anything. I love you." He told her as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Brooke replied.

~X~

"Morning Peyton." Haley said as she went into the recording studio.

"Hi Hales, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked her.

"I had a window in my classes today, so I thought of coming here and ask you two things before my day started." Haley told her.

"Okay, bring it." Peyton said.

"How is the atmosphere at Brooke's place? How is she doing overall?" Haley asked her.

"I don't know I haven't been there since Tuesday morning when I heard their fight, and when Brooke fought with me." Peyton replied.

"She fought with you?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, but we're fine, she said sorry and after knowing what is wrong with her, I understood. But I'm giving them this time to be alone; I'm sleeping here." Peyton told her.

"Oh, okay. But the other thing I wanted to ask you is, are you up to a movie night?" Haley asked.

"Sure, where and when?" Peyton asked her.

"I called Lucas this morning and he said Brooke was much better, they were even gonna go to the park. So I thought we could take a movie with us and watch it with her tonight, seeing as though Lucas won't let her go out yet." Haley told her.

"Sure, great idea, she must need it. Lucas can be pretty suffocating sometimes, I should know." Peyton told her.

"Peyton, please, don't start." Haley warned.

"Sorry," Peyton said looking embarrassed. "What movie?"

"I was thinking about taking Uptown Girl." Haley answered.

"Well, it's not my kind of movie, but I think Brooke will like it." Peyton replied.

"Can you be there by six?" Haley asked.

"Sure. See you there Hales." Peyton answered.

"See you. Have a nice day. Bye." Haley said.

"Bye bye." Peyton called after her.

They day was going by really fast for Peyton, Haley and Jamie, but for Lucas and especially for Brooke, it was very slow. She wished that they hadn't gone to the park. Lucas, who was watching TV decided to go check on Brooke when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Lucas asked.

"_Hi my boy, how is everything going?"_ Karen asked him.

"She woke up better today; she was sort of joking and smiling. We even went to the park; it was all great until she saw what she did." Lucas replied with a sigh.

"_What do you mean Lucas?" _Karen asked him.

"We saw a brand new baby and a pregnant couple," Lucas replied. "She instantly wanted to come home, she faded."

"_Well, give her some time Lucas. She is still under stress. So, maybe I should not stop by today." _Karen told him.

"I know, but I told her that she will have to get past this. I mean, we have one really close to us; Haley," Lucas replied. "Well, I think we can have some pasta, and we'll be okay."

"_Okay then, I'm glad I called. See you tomorrow. Call me if you need anything okay?" _Karen told him.

"Okay Ma, thanks. Give Lily a kiss for me. Bye," Lucas said as he hung up the phone and walked into the bedroom. "Hey Brooke, are you awake?"

"Yep." Brooke replied. He saw that she was holding the dress Peyton had given them and a picture of Angie.

"Come on; let's get you out of the bed," Lucas told her. "Jamie will be here soon, he will want to see his Aunt happy."

"He can come in here, its okay." Brooke told him, not wanting to move.

"No, you will go out there. Come on Pretty Girl, react please, I need you strong again." Lucas begged her.

"I need a hug." Brooke said sadly. Lucas instantly pulled her into his arms and held her.

"I love you babe. Look, let's put this dress somewhere safe, so when our baby comes she can wear it," he told her. "And let's put that Angie picture on the dresser okay?"

"Okay." Brooke replied quietly. Lucas moved away from her and picked the items up. Angie's picture went on the dresser and he put the dress into the closet.

"Great, now you should take a bath, and get ready to see Jamie. He would love to see your smile, just like I did this morning." Lucas told her.

"I'll do my best." Brooke told him.

"Much better, I just need more enthusiasm." He replied with a smile.

"Later maybe." Brooke said as she kissed him and headed into the bathroom.

It was four thirty when the door bell rang. Brooke had just got in the bathtub; Lucas was stroking her hair when he heard it.

"It might be Hales; I'll be right back Brooke," He told her. She just nodded numbly. Lucas hurried to the door and answered it. "Hi Hales, come on in."

"Hi Uncle Lucas," Jamie said giving him a hug. "Can I go see Aunt Brooke?"

"Calm down buddy, let's get in first." Haley told him.

"Well buddy, not right now, she is taking a bath. I'll go tell her you're here okay?" Lucas told him.

"No Luke, stay here with Jamie, I'll go. You need a break." Haley said as she patted him on the back.

"Thanks Hales. So Jamie, what did you draw?" Lucas asked him.

"This," Jamie replied showing him the picture. "Do you think she will like it?"

"She is gonna love it. Do you wanna play outside while she finishes getting ready?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, can we play basketball?" Jamie asked hopefully.

"Of course, let's go little man." Lucas replied. Haley left the boys and walked towards Brooke's bedroom. When she waked into the bathroom, she saw Brooke in the tub with her eyes closed.

"Knock, knock. How are you feeling sister?" Haley asked as she sat on the floor.

"Hi Hales. I'm hanging in there." Brooke replied quietly.

"Brooke, you have to react. Lucas can only take so much, he is tired but he will never say it. You're gonna get pregnant soon, I know it." Haley told her.

"But it hurts inside Haley; it's like I had a miscarriage. I had all the symptoms, but there was no baby in here." Brooke said as she pointed to her belly and let a tear escape.

"I understand Brooke," Haley said as she took hold of Brooke's hand. "But gladly I don't know how it feels I just know that we are here to help you; you just have to help yourself."

"Thanks, you are all, especially Lucas, being so patient with me, but it's only my second day after it all." Brooke told her.

"Well, there is always tomorrow. I'll be in the living room. Don't take long, Jamie is like crazy to see you, he has a gift," Haley told her. "And Peyton is coming over at six so we can have a movie night."

"Okay Hales. Thanks, I'll be right there." Brooke told her.

It was almost five p.m. when Lucas and Jamie were coming inside to find Brooke sitting in a corner of the couch and Haley in the kitchen, fixing up some dinner for Jamie.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie yelled loudly.

"Shh, use your inside voice buddy." Haley told him.

"Sorry Momma," Jamie said talking in a lower tone of voice. "Hi Aunt Brooke."

"Hi handsome," Brooke replied with a forced smile. "Come give me a hug, I need a big one okay?"

"Okay." Jamie said as he went over and hugged her.

"So Hales, what did you talk about?" Lucas asked her quietly.

"Well, I asked how she was feeling and she told me that her feeling is just like if she had a miscarriage. I think she is feeling incapable of getting pregnant, even if she doesn't say it out loud. And she looks likes she is up to start fresh tomorrow, with more smiles." Haley replied just as quiet.

"I never knew she wanted a baby that much, and on top of all her excitement and anxiety, I put her even lower. I messed it up." Lucas replied with a pained frown.

"You did a little, but of course it wasn't on purpose." Haley told him.

While Lucas and Haley were chatting in the kitchen, Jamie was trying to make Brooke happy without overwhelming her.

"Oh, what a great hug buddy! Thank you. I love you very, very much." Brooke told him.

"I love you too! Why are you sad?" Jamie asked her.

"Well, I'm a little bit sick handsome, but I'll be better soon." She told him trying to be upbeat.

"I'll take care of you if you want." Jamie told her with a smile.

"Thanks Jamie." Brooke replied as he sat next to her.

"I have a gift for you. I made it at school today." Jamie told her.

"What a lovely drawing Jamie, thanks." Brooke said as she kissed his forehead. The door bell rang and Lucas went over to get it.

"Oh, hi Peyton, come on in." He greeted.

"Hi Luke. Hey B. Davis, how are you?" Peyton asked.

"Hi, I'm okay. How are you?" Brooke replied.

"I'm great. Ready for your movie night?" she asked.

"Sure." Brooke said as she gave her a fake smile.

"Hello Peyton, glad you came. Did you bring the movie?" Haley asked.

"I sure did, Up Town Girls." Peyton told her as she held the movie up.

"Great. Hey Jamie, come have dinner, I fixed mac & cheese, broccoli and chicken nuggets." Haley told him.

"Aunt Brooke, can I eat here next to you?" Jamie asked.

"Yes." Brooke replied with a small smile.

"I'll be right back." Jamie told her.

"Hey darling, how are you." Lucas asked Brooke as he leaned over her from behind the couch.

"I'll be okay, we'll be okay." She told him as she kissed his lips.

"Peyton, look at that," Haley told her quietly. "They, out of all the people I know, deserve that happiness. They are gonna be okay right?"

"Well, let's hope so." Peyton replied not sounding enthusiastic.

Jamie was done eating and went straight into Brooke's lap. Lucas was sitting next to her; she had her head against his chest. On the other two chairs were Peyton and Haley. The movie was starting. Haley had brought over some popcorn, soda, and hotdogs. Brooke was the only one eating without enjoying it, but she knew that not eating would give her so much more problems.

During the first half of the movie, even Brooke laughed a bit; she had moments of real fun. Jamie was already sleeping. Peyton and Haley were truly enjoying that "slumber party" and more so, seeing their friend with a real smile on her face. All of a sudden, she started to shut down.

"Brittany Murphy in this movie reminds me so much of you Brooke." Peyton said.

"Yeah." Brooke said uninterestedly.

Lucas noticed that Brooke wasn't in a good mood anymore. He decided to stop paying attention to the movie and started watching her mood and reactions more closely than before. She wasn't smiling anymore, had her arms crossed in front of her chest, moving a lot.

"Peyton you're right, her character does reminds me of Brooke too." Haley said thinking Brooke was enjoying it.

"I know, she was a party girl, with no parents, and all of a sudden turned into a mother." Peyton said. At that very moment, tears started falling down Brooke's face. She was silent, but Lucas saw it. He was really mad; he was not able to control himself.

"Okay, that's enough. I'm sorry if I'm being rude but this movie was a bad idea. And Peyton, that last comment was far away from acceptable. We're gonna have to end this session earlier than expected; it's not been good for Brooke. Both of you, can you just leave please?" Lucas said annoyed.

"I won't even discuss this with you yet because I know we would say something that maybe we will regret later. I know you're right but," Haley said stopping herself. "Call me tomorrow and we will talk about it. Let me get Jamie."

"I'm sorry, I know the intentions were good, but it didn't seem to work." Lucas told her.

"Can he stay? Please?" Brooke asked Haley. Haley looked at Lucas who nodded.

"Sure Brooke, just remember he has school tomorrow. Good night." Haley replied as she gave Jamie a kiss.

"Thanks Hales. Bye." Brooke said.

After they left, Lucas sat on the couch and dried Brooke's tears. She was stroking Jamie's hair, and wished that Jamie was hers. Lucas got up and came back with a glass of water and a pill. About thirty minutes later, he noticed that Brooke was getting groggy.

"Let's get this little buddy in bed." Lucas told her.

"Luke, can he sleep with us?" she asked.

"No Brooke, you need to rest. He will stay in Peyton's room." Lucas insisted.

"Aww, please Lucas, pretty please." Brooke asked as she pulled a pleading puppy face.

"No Brooke, your sleep time is sacred; I won't change my mind on this. Don't insist." Lucas told her.

"Okay, I won't." Brooke said with a yawn. She was too tired to fight with him.

A while later everyone was in bed, Lucas set the alarm clock for seven a.m. to wake Jamie up for school. He and Brooke were cuddling with each other and Lucas slept throughout the entire night. When the morning arrived and the alarm clock went off, Lucas said.

"Well, I better go wake Jamie up for School."

"No, let him sleep in today." Brooke said groggily.

"He needs to go to school." He insisted.

"Yeah, if he misses one day it won't hurt him." Brooke said closing her eyes again.

"Okay but you will deal with Haley later." Lucas told her.

They all woke up at ten a.m. Jamie was ecstatic about the fact that he didn't go to school, from now on he would be asking to stay in his aunt's house so he can miss a couple of classes. They all had the traditional breakfast together. Even Brooke ate with pleasure.

Brooke and Jamie had fun all day, this was definitely the best day since the last doctor appointment and Lucas was happy to see his pretty girl doing so well. But he was afraid of what Haley might say. The night arrived and with it, so did Haley, she rang the doorbell and Lucas opened it.

"Hi Luke, is Jamie ready?" Haley asked.

"Yes, come on in. He is with Brooke in the bedroom. They are talking, and telling stories, and drawing." Lucas replied.

"Okay, lots of activity. How is Brooke doing?" Haley asked.

"Today was her best day ever since last Tuesday." Lucas answered.

"Good, do you mind if I ask why?" Haley asked.

"Oh well, because having Jamie here, playing with him all day long. She felt happy like I hadn't seen her since the doctor's appointment. She didn't tell me that but, I could see it in her eyes." Lucas told her.

"Oh that's good to know, I'm glad she is doing that much better. But, does that mean that Jamie didn't go to the School?" Haley asked.

"Yep. It's all on Brooke, I told her. Let me get him for you," Lucas said. He then yelled. "Jamie buddy, your mom is here."

"No Lucas, I'll go in there, and you're coming with me!" Haley said as she headed towards the bedroom, pulling his shirt. As they were going to the bedroom, Jamie and Brooke were coming out of it. They all went back to the living room, and Jamie ran to hug his mother.

"Momma, can I stay here another night? Please." Jamie asked eagerly.

"Ohhh no, buddy. You need to let Aunt Brooke rest and relax. Maybe we'll come back tomorrow." Haley told him.

"Aww!" Jamie said with a said face.

"Brooke, how was your day?" Haley asked.

"It was great. Thanks for letting him stay Hales; it was really good for me." Brooke told her with a smile.

"That's really good to hear but Brooke and Lucas, it was not right you two let him ditch school. I know the situation is different, but it does not justify it, And Jamie, do not think that you gonna be doing that in our house." Haley told them.

"Sorry Hales, I just wanted to be with him." Brooke told her apologetically.

"I know, and because I'm a really nice mom and sister-in-law, I'll give you all a second chance. Jamie will sleep here on Sunday, if he does not go to school on Monday, NO MORE SLEEP OVER AT AUNT BROOKE'S, got it?" Haley stated.

"Yes mom!" Brooke, Jamie and Lucas said in unison with a laugh.

"Okay, deal! Oh Brooke, how do you feel if tomorrow afternoon I will come over so we can have a girly chat, give Lucas and Nathan a break from us, and maybe look at some stuff for the wedding? How would you feel about that?" Haley asked.

"I will love that." Brooke replied.

"Okay. We'll come by at about one. See you tomorrow." Haley said.

"Hold on a second Haley, Brooke needs to rest and relax; you know that, don't you?" Lucas asked.

"But fiancé it will relax me." Brooke said as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Yeah Luke, we will look at simple things like flowers and stuff." Haley told him.

"Hell no, that will not relax you Brooke, and we all know it. It will only get you stressed out again; I don't want to see you going thru that again now that you are better." Lucas said.

"But." Haley and Brooke said in unison.

"Don't "but" me. If I come here tomorrow and I find you two talking or going through wedding stuff, I will be so mad at both of you that my madness during the movie night will be nothing compared to what it will be." Lucas told them, ending the conversation.


	23. Chapter 23

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: DIANEHERMANS, MERDARKANDTWISTY, BOOKFREAK25, BJQ, PRINCESAKARLITA411, CHRISSY(PEACHYKEEN83), CRAXYGIRL54, LITALOVE.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 23 – The Wake Up Call

It was a beautiful and sunny Saturday morning. The sun came up around seven a.m. which was not very common at winter time. Also, something very unusual for that week was the fact that Brooke woke up before Lucas. She was feeling very well! She felt great to wake up without feeling sick, or sad or tired. And it was the first day that she really enjoyed seeing Lucas in her bed, by her side.

She got out of bed as slowly and quietly as she could, Lucas needed a chance to sleep in and rest. She also wanted to surprise him with a yummy breakfast tray. Brooke went to the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth and went to the kitchen, where she looked in the refrigerator.

"Let's see what we have in here. Strawberries and blackberries, that's good, with some yogurt to put on top of it," she muttered as she took the items out of the fridge and placed them on the counter. "I'm gonna fix some toast with butter or cream cheese. And finally, coffee with cream. Yeah, it will look pretty good."

While Brooke was fixing her special breakfast, Haley was struggling with a very active girl inside of her. She wanted to sleep some more but Anna was not going to be still.

"Oh baby girl, you really don't want me to sleep huh?" Haley asked Anna as she stroked her belly. "I guess I'll go fix something for us to eat."

"Morning Hales," Nathan said with a yawn. "What's going on, who are you talking too?"

"Your unborn daughter," Haley replied tiredly. "She is kicking like crazy today."

"I'm sorry I can't help you yet." Nathan said apologetically as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Well, maybe you could talk to her. Why don't you give it a try?" Haley suggested.

"Okay," Nathan replied as he moved so his mouth was near to Haley's bump. "Hey Anna Brooke, just slow down in there okay? Your mama keeps waking me up because you're moving."

"Nathan." She said in a playfully mad voice as he looked at her.

~X~

The tray was all done. Two glass bowls with fruits and yogurt, two plates, two glasses of guava juice and two cups with coffee and cream filled it. Brooke made her way into the bedroom and placed the tray on the side table on her side of the bed. She slowly crawled back under the covers and got closer to Luke.

"Hey babe," Brooke said as she gently stroked his face. "Wake up Luke."

"Hmm?" he asked with a yawn as he kept his eyes closed.

"Wake up my love, I have something for you," she told him as she shook him lightly. "Lucas, open your eyes, I know you can hear me."

"You caught me." He replied sheepishly.

"I do know some things about you Lucas Scott." Brooke said as she kissed him.

"So, what is the surprise you have for me?" Lucas asked as he sat up.

"Your breakfast, fresh from the kitchen." Brooke said as she placed the tray on the bed.

"That looks great babe," Lucas told her. "But you know you shouldn't-"

"I know, but I'm not invalid, and I wanted to spoil you for a change," Brooke told him. She then turned serious as she said. "Can't I do this once without you telling me what I can or can't do?"

"I'm sorry Brooke of course you can," Lucas told her. "I just don't want to live that fear of losing you again, that's all. But enough of that, let's eat."

~X~

"Good morning buddy." Haley greeted as she held her arms out to hug a sleepy Jamie who was coming down the stairs.

"Morning Momma, morning daddy." Jamie greeted as he hugged Haley.

"Mom and Dad made waffles," Haley told him. "Do you want some?"

"Sure," Jamie replied. "Daddy, can we go to the River Court today?"

"Sure, we can go after breakfast. What do you think mom?" Nathan replied as he looked at Haley.

"Well I think it will be okay, but we can't stay very long," Haley told him. "We'll spend the afternoon over at Brooke and Lucas' house."

"I didn't know they were calling her home theirs." Nathan said.

"Well they aren't," Haley began. "But Lucas won't move out after this past week, I know him."

"Yeah, I know it too," Nathan replied with a smile. "So, what do you think Jamie?"

"I think it's cool. I'd love to go see my Uncle and Aunt." Jamie said happily.

"We know you would buddy. Let's eat now okay?" Haley suggested.

"Okay." Jamie and Nathan replied.

~X~

"It's been a long time since I've been here huh?" Peyton said as she approached her mom's gravestone. "Yeah, I know you were probably thinking I don't care about you anymore, which is a total lie. I guess I didn't come because I'm not very proud of myself in the moment, and haven't been in the past few months. I guess I was ashamed of myself mom. Because you always thought me that loyalty and sincerity and friendship are the best gifts in our lives, and lately I have been ditching with all of it. The thing is you know that Brooke and I have been friends for ages; we even survived the same boyfriend. Yeah, it wasn't easy I know, but we did it. Well, when we came back to Tree Hill, she decided to invest in me and in my dreams, and invested on my Red Bedroom record Label."

~X~

"I have got to say, your breakfast was great! Thank you so much." Lucas said as he finished the delicious breakfast Brooke had made.

"Thanks Luke, it was made with tons of love, just for you." Brooke told him as she placed the tray back on the night stand and moved closer to him.

"I'm glad it was just for me. So, what do you say about going for a quiet and calm stroll in the park?" he asked.

"I was thinking of staying inside," Brooke said as she stroked her hand over his bare chest and straddled his lap. "And doing something more active and more intimate."

"Stop Brooke. You know we can't do that," Lucas told her as he gently gripped her wrists. "You're still on pills and your hormones are still all over the place. I just want you to be one hundred percent at your appointment, so the doctor can release you with no doubts."

"But I'm fine Luke; I'm back to my old self. I want this." Brooke told him as she stroked her hands all over his upper body.

"Brooke, stop this. We can't do this, not now," Lucas told her as his body reacted to her. "Brooke."

"Relax Luke, you know you want it just as much as I do," Brooke told him seductively. "I can feel just how much."

"We'll have plenty of time for that. We don't have to risk your health," Lucas said as he carefully moved her from his lap and climbed out of bed. "What about, instead of the stroll I suggested, going to the river court?"

"Damn stress and damn you! Sure, River Court it is, I have no say here anymore! Are you gonna take me in a wheel-chair? Because you know, walking could be too much for me!" Brooke said irritated as she pretended to gasp for air.

"Calm down Brooke, this is not the end of the world and you know it. Come on, get dressed, we are going to the river court." Lucas told her.

"Yes Sir." Brooke replied as she headed to the bathroom, stomping her feet as she went.

A little while later, Brooke came out of the bathroom and to Lucas she looked stunning.

"Brooke, you look beautiful." Lucas told her as he walked over to her to kiss her. Brooke however stepped back.

"You better not kiss me, or I'll get too tired to go to the River Court." Brooke told him.

"Come on Brooke," Lucas said as he moved to kiss her again. "You know I love you."

"Lucas, let's just go, okay?" Brooke told him as she avoided his kiss once more.

In the car, Lucas was trying his best to make Brooke laugh, but it wasn't working very well. They didn't know that Haley, Nathan and Jamie were also heading to the River Court. When they got there, Lucas parked the car and switched off the engine. Before they came out of the car, Lucas needed to talk to her.

"Hey baby girl, look at me, are you mad?" he asked her quietly.

"No Lucas, I'm just being quiet like you wanted me to." Brooke replied.

"I don't want you to be quiet; I want you to be careful and healthy." He told her as he moved to kiss her once more. Brooke let him this time.

"Okay babe," she replied once their lips had parted. "Let's just get out."

~X~

"Lucas almost married someone else; they used to call her Lucas' Lindsay. Even I did that, but anyway Brooke adopted a baby, only temporarily, but she did," Peyton said. She was still at her mom's graveside. "I know it's hard to believe, but she did well, especially because she had Lucas helping all the time. And to my surprise, probably to everyone else's too, they got closer and closer, until he asked her to marry him. I could not believe what I had heard. I know mom, it's weird. But even more weird is how I feel. I know that I said no to his proposal years ago, I know he is not mine, and I know they are in love, but for me, he is still the guy I love. At least I think he is. Yeah it's a pretty hard situation huh? But there is more mom check this out. Do you know Mrs. Davis? Well, she proposed a deal, and my biggest fear is that I might have made a bad choice about hearing what she had to say."

~X~

When Brooke and Lucas stepped out of the car they saw Nathan and Jamie running on the court and Haley sitting on the picnic table.

"Brooke, look who is here," Lucas said to her. "Hey guys, good morning!"

"Hey Bro," Nathan said as he walked over to Brooke and Lucas. "How are you?"

"Uncle Lucas, Aunt Brooke, hi!" Jamie greeted happily as he ran up to them to hug them.

"Morning you two." Haley said as she waved at them.

"Hey buddy, good morning. It's great to see you!" Brooke said as she picked Jamie up. She looked over at Haley. "Morning Haley."

"Hi Hales, hey Jamie, come with me." Lucas said as he took him from Brooke's arms. Brooke got a mad look on her face as he did and Haley noticed.

"Hey Brooke, let's sit there and just watch the guys play." Haley told her.

"Okay, let's go!" Brooke replied. Lucas, Jamie and Nathan started dribbling the ball and playing some great and fun basketball. But that didn't keep the brothers from talking.

"Hey man, what's wrong with Brooke?" Nathan asked Lucas in a low tone of voice.

"I think she is getting bored, that's all." Lucas replied.

"No, that's not all, come on Luke." Nathan told him.

"Well, she's mad at me. She wanted to get frisky and I stopped her, because I want her to be a hundred percent again," Lucas replied quietly. "It was so hard to say no to her."

"Yeah. Hard situation you're in." Nathan replied sympathetically.

"I know man, I know," Lucas replied with a sigh. He then waved at Jamie as he said. "Hey Jamie, pass the ball, pass the ball."

"Yay, two points Uncle Lucas, good job!" Jamie said happily as Lucas got a basket. Jamie then waved at Haley and Brooke who waved back, even if they weren't paying attention to what was happening on the court.

"What's going on Brooke? You were so well yesterday." Haley asked her concerned.

"I woke really well today too, but your best friend doesn't seem to notice it. He won't let me do anything." Brooke replied with a sigh.

"Is that about the wedding stuff?" Haley asked her.

"No, I didn't even remember that. I woke up very active today, fixed us breakfast, let Lucas sleep in," Brooke explained. "And I wanted to get frisky and he totally rejected me."

"Brooke, don't be mad at him, you didn't see yourself at the beginning of it all, and he just wants to hear from the doc. That you are one hundred percent better again," Haley told her. "And I'm sure that he wants you just like you want him. He's just being cautious."

"I know you're right, I just can't avoid it." Brooke replied.

"Yeah, but he doesn't deserve you being mad at him," Haley told her. "Come on, put a smile on your face and let's cheer for our men."

"I guess you're right. I just won't jump; otherwise Lucas will kill me." Brooke told her with a wink and a smile.

"Great, that is the Brooke I like. By the way, later today, we'll take care of that wedding stuff," Haley told her. "Now let's cheer, go Scott on three, ready? One, two, three."

"GOOOO SCOTT!" Brooke and Haley cheered in unison as they waved and clapped.

"Hey Luke, we got our Ravens Cheerleaders back." Nathan said with a smile.

"Great job girls. You're still in shape." Lucas told them.

"Brooke may be, but not me, that's for sure." Haley replied.

"You're looking great Hales. My goddaughter is just making you look prettier each day." Brooke said with a wink.

"Yeah Momma, you and Aunt Brooke look good!" Jamie said as he gave them both a thumbs up.

"Yes they do buddy. Have I told you you're a genius?" Lucas asked Jamie as he ruffled his hair.

They stayed at the River Court for at least two and a half hours. Brooke and Haley were very happy and cheering a lot. Sometimes Lucas had to get closer to them and order Brooke to slow down. She wasn't always happy with it, but she would obey. She knew it was important to him, and wouldn't cost her a thing.

"Hey Jamie, come here." Lucas said to him.

"Yes Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked.

"Do you wanna dunk and win the game?" he asked.

"Sure!" Jamie said excitedly.

"So, you get the ball, run to me and I'll help you, okay?" Lucas told him.

"Okay." Jamie said as he went in chase of the ball.

Lucas was standing almost under the hoop, just waiting. Jamie, on the other hand, was trying his best to steal the ball from Nathan, who "accidentally" let go of it. Jamie started dribbling and travelling until he reached Lucas. His Uncle picked him up and Jamie dunked, winning two points and celebrating his victory against his Dad. Lucas held Jamie on his shoulders and they did an Olympic lap around the court stopping in front of the girls, who were already joined by Nathan.

"Great dunk son. I'm so proud of you!" Haley said as she gave him a high five.

"Thanks Momma." Jamie said happily.

~X~

"Yeah mom, I know it was wrong just thinking of it, but there is no turning back. And things are even more difficult now, because of Brooke's condition. How can I be so selfish? I want to make it right, but I don't know how. Help me mom, please! I need your advice or a sign. Talk to me! Show me a way out!" Peyton said. She was still at her mom's graveside. She looked over her left shoulder and she saw a police man talking over a radio. A radio that was the answer. Peyton turned her attention back to the grave. "Thanks mom, I knew I could count on you. I have to go now, but I'll be back, I promise. I love you!"

~X~

"Hey, what do you all say about going out for lunch?" Lucas asked Brooke. They were still at the River Court with Nathan, Haley and Jamie.

"I think it's a great idea. That way I'll be relaxed the whole time," Brooke replied as she winked at Lucas. "And I'll be able to have a glass of wine."

"No you will not, and don't even try to discuss it with me," Lucas said as he sat by her side. "You're on medication Miss Davis."

"Well, I tried. So Hales, where are we going?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know Lucas is the one that had the idea." Haley told her.

"We could go to TGI Friday's over at Oleander Dr, what do you say?" Nathan suggested.

"I think it's great," Haley said smiling. "They have that delicious fried Mac & Cheese that Jamie and I like, right buddy?"

"Yeah." Jamie agreed.

"Okay, we'll be right behind you guys. Let's go Brooke." Lucas said as he stood.

"Sure fiancé. See you soon handsome." Brooke said as she gave Jamie a kiss.

"See you all soon. Let's go people." Nathan said as they headed to their cars and climbed in.

They arrived at the restaurant and parked right beside each other. When Jamie got out of the car, he immediately grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her across the parking lot to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Wow, look how strong you are," Brooke said as she let Jamie guide her. "You must be very hungry now huh?"

"Yes I am, I want that Mac & Cheese," Jamie replied eagerly as they got to the doorway. "Let's go in."

"Wait until the others catch us up," Brooke told him. "Let's wait so we can all go in together okay?"

"Okay." Jamie said with a disappointed smile.

"Feeling better Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked as he came up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yes I am." Brooke said as she turned and kissed him.

"Hey there are children in there. Don't get carried away!" Haley told them as she laughed.

"Sorry Hales," Lucas apologized as he pulled his lips from Brooke's. "Let's go in."

Nathan asked for a table for five. It took about five minutes until the waiter lead them to a table for six. It was in a corner, right next to a window, where they could see the view.

"Are you ready to order or drinks?" the waiter asked them.

"Sure, I'll have a Budweiser," Lucas replied. "And for you Brooke?"

"I'll have a Cherry Limeade please." Brooke replied.

"What would you like ma'am?" the waiter asked Haley.

"I want a Strawberry Lemonade, and for the little one here you can bring lemonade and for him," Haley replied. She then looked at Nathan. "And a Budweiser for him thanks."

"I'll be right back with your drinks and to take your orders." The waiter replied as he left the table.

The waiter came back a few minutes later with their drinks and took their orders. While they were waiting for the main dish, the waiter brought the chosen appetizer, everyone's favorite, especially Haley and Jamie's; Fried Mac & Cheese. The waiter also brought some crayons and papers for Jamie to keep him occupied.

"Okay, here we go, a Friday's Cheeseburger for the little man over there. Baby Back Ribs for Dad, Pecan-Crusted Chicken Salad for Mom," the waiter said as the plates were handed out. "A Bruschetta Chicken Pasta for the lady here and finally a Sizzling Chicken and Cheese for you sir."

"Thanks," Lucas said as he eyed the delicious looking food. "Can you bring the ladies and the little boy one more round of their drinks please? And for me and my brother, can you bring a coke each?"

"Sure, no problem. Enjoy your meal." The waiter said as he headed off to get their fresh drinks.

Lunch went very smoothly. They all had a great time. Brooke was looking a bit tired though, but nothing to be alarmed by. They decided to spend the afternoon at Brooke's house. As soon as they arrived, they sat on the couch to watch a little bit of TV and rest. Jamie, who was on his Aunt's lap, fell asleep almost straight away. Nathan grabbed him and laid him down on Brooke's bed and went back to the living room.

"Hey Nate, would you mind helping me with some stuff outside?" Lucas asked him.

"Sure Luke, no problem," Nathan went over to Haley who was also napping. He spoke softly as he said. "Hales, I'll outside with Luke okay?"

"Okay honey. I'll be in here." She replied tiredly.

"Enjoy the quiet to rest okay?" Lucas said to Brooke as he kissed her lovingly.

"Okay. I'll be here when you come back in." She replied with a smile.

As soon as the guys closed the back door, Haley stood up and went to the car. In less than five minutes she was back inside with a backpack filled with wedding stuff. She looked at Brooke and winked.

"Let's work on your wedding, future Mrs. Scott." Haley said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said as she yawned. "Sure, Mrs. Scott."

"Just one question before we start," Haley said. "What is it that Lucas has to do outside?"

"Nothing that I know of," Brooke replied. "But this week I didn't do or see anything so, I can't really say much. Are you gonna put it all on this coffee table?"

"No, I'll leave the color and fabric choices here, the flowers on the dinner table, together with the song folders, and on the kitchen counter some party and menu ideas, okay?" Haley told her.

"Great, just like a wedding circuit." Brooke said with a smile.

~X~

While the girls were getting it started inside, Lucas and Nathan were "mowing the lawn" and talking.

"Hey man, really that you need to mow this lawn now?" Nathan asked Lucas with a frown. The grass looked short enough to him.

"No, not really, I just wanted to talk to you without them hearing. I have sort of a question to you." Lucas replied.

"Okay, what is it?" Nathan asked curious.

"I was thinking on moving in with Brooke." Lucas told him.

"And?" Nathan asked confused. He didn't know why Lucas was making a fuss.

"And, that I have been staying here since before Christmas practically, and now she needs someone taking care of her, and I want to do that." Lucas explained.

"And this is a problem why?" Nathan asked him baffled.

"Well, we're not married yet." Lucas replied.

"And you live in what century? The eighteenth?" Nathan asked with a laugh. He shook his head at Lucas.

"I'll take that as a "yes, go for it Luke" shall I?" Lucas asked.

"Of course I think you should do that," Nathan told him. "For the two of you, not being married is a detail. Especially with the fact that you have gone on a sort of honey moon already."

While they were talking and making fun of each other, Brooke and Haley were coming and going from the three wedding stations. Standing up, sitting down, and walking from one side to the other.

"Hey Brooke, what are you thinking of all of this?" Haley asked her as she sat on the couch.

"I'm loving it!" Brooke replied happily. "You can't imagine how happy I am to be planning my wedding. And it will be with the man I loved since forever."

"Oh, this is so romantic! I'm so happy I can be here with you at this very special moment." Haley told her with a wide smile.

"Oh, thanks Hales, I'm glad you're here too," Brooke told her returning the smile. They were both very excited. Brooke had already chosen white and purple Lilly's; they were now working on choosing the place where it would be. "I wanted it to be outside, like yours, but not sure if I want trees among us."

"Only you would say something like that," Haley replied with a laugh. "And yeah, you cannot get married on the inside; it would be too small for your happiness."

"Let me get the stuff that is on the table," Brooke said from her position where she was sat on the floor. As soon as she was in the process of standing up, Lucas was coming in with Nathan. What he saw scared him a lot. "Oh my God. I'm feeling so dizzy. I need to sit down for a while."

Lucas ran straight to where Brooke was. She looked at him embarrassed; she knew what he was gonna say. When he got closer he saw what they were doing.

"Brooke, are you okay?" he asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, I think I stood up too fast, that's all." Brooke replied. Lucas looked around at all the wedding things spread out. He couldn't keep the angry tone out of his voice as he spoke.

"Jeez Brooke, what did I say yesterday? Haley, you should know better. Brooke, don't you care about your health? You just got dizzy like before. Wedding stuff is not that important. I do not care about it, not now. Haley, would you please leave and take all this trash with you? I need to have a talk with Brooke. A damn good one!"

"Lucas, don't be rude like that," Brooke told him in a shocked tone. "Neither Haley nor I deserved that."

"Haley will understand it, I'm sure." Lucas responded.

"Nathan, get Jamie in there and let's go." Haley told him as she gave Lucas a hurt look.

"Haley please, stay." Brooke begged.

"No Brooke, I have nothing to do here anymore. Come on Nate." Haley replied.

"I'm here already, let's go." Nathan said as he appeared with a still sleeping Jamie.

"Bye Nate, bye Hales." Lucas said as he watched them.

"Bye man." Nathan replied.

"Bye Hales, I'm sorry!" Brooke told her as she gave Jamie a kiss. "Bye handsome!"

As soon as Nathan and Haley left, Brooke tried to escape to the bedroom and lock the door, but Lucas held her by the hand and made her look at him.

"Let go of me Lucas. I do not like you right now. Let me go!" Brooke told him angrily.

"Brooke, you were not looking after yourself," Lucas told her. "I want you to understand my side too."

"What is there to understand? Your meanness? Cope with you bossing me around like I was a child; accept you not letting me take care of our wedding, not letting me do anything at all?" Brooke asked as she began to cry.

"Don't cry Brooke, please. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want to take care of you. Please, calm down Brooke. I'm sorry Pretty Girl." Lucas told her sadly as he tried to hold her in his arms. Brooke struggled free from his embrace.

"Lucas, why did you have to be so rude? Why?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want to see you like you were before. I don't want to see you fading, or throwing up, or sad. I don't want to see you suffer again. It was so scary thinking I could lose you to the stress or to the sadness." Lucas told her as his eyes filled with tears. It dawned on Brooke just how much he had suffered through this too. She pulled him into her arms.

"Oh Luke, I'm so sorry I made you feel like this. I was scared too, and sad, and not knowing how to get out of it, not knowing if I could get out of it," she told him as she held onto him tightly. "I guess I just didn't want accept that I was sick."

"I'm sorry babe; it was hard on both of us. I want you to understand that you are sick still Brooke," he told her gently. "It's only been five days. I want you to realize that. You're gonna be under restrictions for three more weeks, until we go back to the doctor. Don't forget that, and do not think that I will be light on you, because I won't."

"Lucas, I want to go back to work; I want to run around, to do things by myself again." Brooke told him as she looked up into his eyes. He pushed her away from him slightly and looked back into her eyes.

"Brooke, you have to accept and understand that you are sick. God you are my whole life, and I'm not trying to be corny or anything. I know that it is really hard for you have nothing to do, because your nature is to be fiercely independent, but you have to think of you, of me, of us, of our future." Lucas told her in a serious tone.

"Luke, I kno-" Brooke began to respond, but he continued to talk.

"If I have to keep seeing you so careless towards yourself, like nothing matters to you, I'm gonna go home, wait for a month and just then I'll come back and see what is left of you. I'm sorry Brooke if I'm being harsh on you, but I need you to realize it, I need you to open your eyes Pretty Girl," Lucas told her still using the serious tone. He softened it as he stroked her cheek and continued. "I need the Brooke that I know and love back. It's not just me, everybody needs you, and even Jamie sees that you are not okay, that you're sick. Brooke, I love you, I need you to love yourself more."

"Luke please, don't go, stay with me please!" Brooke begged him with tears in her eyes. He took hold of her hands in his. "You're right in everything you said. I'm sorry I didn't take good care of myself, or didn't let you help me. I promise that from now on, during these three weeks I'll follow all your rules. Are you gonna stay?"

"Of course I will Brooke, just know that if you step out of the line, I'll be gone, even if I don't want to." He told her sadly. He really didn't want to leave her, but it seemed the only way to make her understand that she needed to look after herself.

"You won't have to go, I promise. Can I ask you something?" she replied as she hugged him again.

"Sure." He replied as he stroked her back.

"Can you take me to the store on Monday?" she asked. "And can we have Jamie here with us every day after school?"

"Brooke, slow down there. Maybe we can go to the store on Monday, but for two hours most, and no working for you. My mom is taking care of it for you," Lucas told her. "As for Jamie, we have to talk to Haley, and before we do that I have to apologize to her."

"Thanks Luke! I won't let you down anymore, I promise. I love you so much!" she replied as she kissed him.

"I love you too Pretty Girl," he said after he had finished kissing her back. He gently cupped her chin and tilted her head upwards so she would look at him. "Can I trust you enough to leave you alone for a while?"

"Why?" she asked looking worried.

"I need to know, can I trust you?" he repeated.

"Of course you can, but why?" Brooke almost begged him.

"I have to go settle things with Haley, or I won't be able to sleep." He told her.

"Okay, but don't take long, I need and want you here." Brooke told him truthfully.

"I won't take long. I promise." He assured her.

"Okay, I'll be in our room." She told him.

Lucas kissed her extremely passionately before he left for Haley's house. Brooke was still drying some of her tears. She got her medicine and a glass of water and went straight into her room. While Lucas was away she decided to take a warm shower and get ready for bed.

~X~

Haley had given Jamie a bubble bath. He was eating dinner and Nathan was watching basketball news on ESPN. She was still hurt by what Lucas had said. Even though she understood it, it didn't feel good. All of a sudden the door bell rang; Nathan went on to answer it.

"Hi Nate, is Haley there?" Lucas asked.

"Sure man, come on in. She's feeding Jamie his dinner." Nathan told him.

"I'm sorry for kicking you out of the house," he apologized. "I was scared."

"No problem Luke, I understand you," Nathan told him. "But Haley is pissed, so, prepare yourself."

"I figured, but thanks little brother." Lucas replied.

"Hi Uncles Lucas, is Aunt Brooke with you?" Jamie asked.

"Hi little man, no she's not, I came to talk to your mom. Hi Hales." Lucas replied.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Haley asked angrily.

"Hey Hales, I'll stay with Jamie, go talk to Lucas, you need it." Nathan told her.

"Thanks Nate." Lucas replied.

~X~

Brooke was out of the shower. She put some baby scent lotion on and put on baby pink flannel pj's. She looked at her medicine and thought about not taking it, but Lucas' words were ringing in her ears, so she swallowed it without complaining. She had told Lucas she would be in the bedroom, but she was feeling alone and the silence wasn't making her feel good. Brooke went to the living room, lay on the couch, turned the TV on and started watching a movie called "Just like Heaven".

~X~

Haley marched straight to her backyard, without even look at Lucas. She had her back turned to him all the time.

"Aren't you gonna look at me, at all?" Lucas asked her.

"You do not deserve it. What do you want?" Haley replied shortly.

"To apologize to my best friend by how I kicked her out of my house and by how rude I was with her. She was just helping and I totally overreacted on her." Lucas answered.

"Yes, you sure did," Haley said as she turned around. "I wasn't exercising with her Luke, we were choosing flowers, and locations, and colors."

"Yes, but you know Brooke. You know she stresses herself over that stuff. You shouldn't have done it." Lucas told her softly.

"I know Luke, and I'm sorry, but I did not deserve what you did." She told him.

"I know that's why I'm here. Can you forgive me?" he asked her gently.

"Of course I can, but don't treat me like that again." Haley said as she lightly punched him on the arm and smiled.

"Oh Hales, I'll never do that again, I don't like to fight with you. I'm sorry. I love you Hales." Lucas said as he hugged her.

"I love you too Lucas Scott. Now go back to Brooke, she needs you," Haley told him as she winked. "Just one think, let me help her with the wedding stuff. We'll do one detail per week; it will be good for her."

"Okay, just one thing a week. Women, you always get what you want." Lucas said as he smiled. They headed back into the house.

"Thank you Luke, you won't regret it! By the way, do you wanna come have dinner here tomorrow? I was thinking about a soup."

"Sure, we'll be here, Brooke is gonna like it! I'm gonna take off now. Good night Hales, sorry again." Lucas answered as Haley hugged him.

"Apologize accepted. Night Luke, see you tomorrow." Haley told him.

"Bye Jamie. I'll be back tomorrow, with your Aunt Brooke, okay?" Lucas said to him.

"Yay. Good night Uncle Lucas." Jamie said as he hugged him.

"Night bro, I'm glad it all turned out okay." Nathan said as he walked Lucas to the door.

"Me too. See you tomorrow Nate. Good night."

~X~

Brooke watched no more than thirty minutes of the movie. The medicine had a quick effect, and she was tired, all that emotion had worn her out. But she was determined not to fall asleep. She was looking just like a little girl.

Lucas pulled onto her driveway, got out of the car and headed to the trunk. He had stopped by his house to grab the rest of his clothes and also stopped at the grocery store. They needed milk, eggs, bread and some fruits and berries. He came in hoping to find Brooke where she had told him she would be.

"Hey Brooke, I'm home." Lucas called as he went in the door.

He got no response. Lucas was very tired that he passed by the couch and didn't even look to see if she was there. He put the groceries on their place and went into the bedroom, but Brooke wasn't there.

"Jeez Brooke, why you keep challenging us. I can't believe it! Why can't you just do what I tell you to?" Lucas mumbled to himself disappointed as he headed back to the living room.

~X~

Brooke was in her car, coming back from her store, hopping that Lucas wouldn't be home yet. She knew that her move was very risky, but she needed to see how things were at the store. She needed to get out of the house by herself.

Lucas on the other hand had gathered all his belongings and was walking around the living room, very nervous and angry, just waiting for Brooke to come home. All of a sudden he heard a noise at the door and saw the door knob moving.

"Oh my God Luke, you're home." Brooke said both sounding and looking scared and guilty.

"I see that my feelings meant nothing to you. Why is it so hard for you to take care of yourself for your sake and the sake of others?" he asked her in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry honey, I know I promised you I would rest, but I had to go check on my business." She told him sounding guilty.

"Well, if that's what you prefer to do, you can go check on it as much as you want to, I'm leaving!" Lucas told her sounding hurt.

"No Lucas, please! Stay, don't leave me, I need you here! Lucas don't!" Brooke begged almost yelling.

Lucas, who was sleeping with his arms around Brooke, woke up scared. She had actually spoken the words from her nightmare. He looked over and saw Brooke. She had her eyes closed, but tears were coming out of them. He shook her gently to wake her up.

"Brooke, wake up! Hey, calm down babe, I'm here. Just relax!" he told her in a soothing voice.

"Thank god you're here! Don't ever leave me. I love you!" Brooke told him as she held onto him tightly.

"Hey Pretty Girl, look at me," he told her as he kissed her forehead. "I will not leave you! Just relax now okay? Let's just go back to sleep. It will all be okay! I love you!"

"Will you hold me until I fall back asleep?" she asked him in a tired, sad voice.

"Of course I will, always!" he told her as he kissed her forehead once more.


	24. Chapter 24

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: MERDARKANDTWISTY, CRAXYGIRL54, ARUBAGIRL0926, PRINCESAKARLITA411, DIANEHERMANS.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 24 –Getting Back on Track

The next morning come rather quickly after the fight between Brooke and Lucas the previous day. Today looked like a beatiful day. The sky looked bluer then ever and it was clear from clouds. The sun was the brightest that they had seen in a while. A ray of light penetrated through the bedroom window of Brooke and Lucas' house, waking Lucas from his repairing night of sleep.

He felt happy that he had let his emotions and feelings out yesterday in that fight with Brooke. But then he realized that she had got the message he was trying to get into her head. He couldn´t believe that all it took for her to start taking a better care of herself; the threat of him leaving the house and her for a while.

Seeing that she was still asleep, he decided to let her sleep in. He knew that she needed that rest after the previous night's nightmare. He climbed out of bed and headed into the kitchen and living area to have some breakfast, read some newspapers and watch some television.

When the clock hit ten firty five a.m. Brooke stirred in the bed; she still had her eyes closed. She turned over and laid her arm on the other side of the bed, hoping to embrace Lucas. She realized that it was empty, as her hand felt nothing but cold sheets. She started to freak out and opened her eyes wide as she thought that maybe last night wasn´t a nightmare, it was reality. She jumped out of bed and ran out of the bedroom into the kitchen and living area. She found the blue eyed blonde sitting at the table reading a newspaper. She ran to him and hugged him tightly, as she let her tears escape her eyes.

"Hey Pretty Girl, good morning," Lucas said as he held her and stroked her back as she cried. "What´s wrong?"

"Thank good, you are still here." She told him as she continued to cling to him and sob.

"I'm not going anywhere, I told you last night," he told her as he continued to hold her. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"No. I just woke up and found your side of the bed empty and I thought that my nightmare become a reality." She told him as she continued to cry.

"Shh, that will never happen, relax," Lucas told her as he moved back slightly and wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "Now I need you to have your shower, get dressed and come back out here for breakfast. I have to tell you something okay?"

"Okay." Brooke replied feeling calmer.

"Now go get it done, future Mrs. Scott." Lucas told her as he playfully smacked her butt.

Half an hour later a calmer and freshly showered Brooke came back into kitchen and living area. She found a very smiley Lucas putting the finishing touches on her breakfast. She smiled and sat in a chair.

"I´m back Fiancé." She told him.

"That´s good to know," he said as he came over to the dining table. He kissed her lovingly as he handed her the plate that was in his hands. "Now eat."

"Okay, captain." Brooke replied with a laugh before she kissed him once more. She then began to eat.

"I forgot to tell you yesterday, Haley invited us over for dinner tonight." Lucas told her.

"Great. So I assume that she forgave you?" Brooke asked after swallowing the mouthful of food she had been chewing.

"Yes, she did," Lucas told her. He then smiled before he continued. "You wanna know who asked for you?"

"Who?" Brooke asked.

"Our godson," Lucas answered. "He was disappointed that you didn't come with me yesterday but he was thrilled about getting to see you tonight."

"Me too." Brooke told him with a wide smile.

"Now finish your breakfast. You need to regain all your strength and I need my Pretty Girl well." He told her.

"Okay," she replied. "I need you too."

The rest of day went by pretty quickly. They watched television, napped and even had a little make out session that did more good than harm. Soon evening came and it was time to go to Naley´s for dinner, so the happy couple headed to their house.

~X~

Haley and Nathan were fixing everything for dinner in the kitchen. They were going to have some roasted lamb chops with rosemary and garlic crème sauce and a green and red vegetable salad.

Jamie was in the living room, playing with his Wii when the doorbell rang. The clock said eight forty five exactly.

"I'll get it!" Jamie called excitedly.

"Okay, buddy." Nathan told him with a smile.

"Ask before you open it. It's probably your Uncle and Aunt." Haley told him with a slight laugh.

"I know!" Jamie called back in an excited voice as he ran to the door and opened it. As soon as he did, he ran directly to Brooke's legs and hugged them. "I missed you Aunt Brooke."

"Aww, I missed you too handsome." Brooke said as she bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Pretty Girl maybe you should marry him instead of me." Lucas said pretending to sound jealous.

"If he wasn't too young, maybe I would." Brooke replied as she looked at Lucas and laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Jamie asked as he looked up at them both confused.

"Nothing, just some lame joke by your Uncle." Brooke told him still laughing.

"Hey J Luke. Don't I exist for you now?" Lucas asked him.

"I'm sorry Uncle Luke, I love you too but I didn't miss you because I saw you a lot more that my Aunt yesterday." Jamie said with a laugh. Brooke and Lucas laughed too as they entered the house, where they were greeted by Haley and Nathan.

"Hi Brooke how are you today?" Haley asked as she hugged her.

"Hi Haley, I'm good and feel good too. How are you and my goddaughter doing?" Brooke asked as she hugged Haley back.

"Hey Luke what's up bro?" Nathan asked as they shared a manly hug.

"Nothing new little brother." Lucas replied.

"I'm good but super tired with Anna not letting me sleep much, she is _very_ active and an early riser I might add." Haley told her with a laugh.

"I'm glad that you're good and I think she's gonna be a handful," Brooke replied. "I can't wait to teach her things."

"Ohh I will not let you take my only girl into the wrong direction." Haley told her with a smile.

"I agree with my wife on that." Nathan said as he laughed too.

"Who says that it will be your only girl?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"I do." Haley said as she looked at Nathan.

"Changing the subject," Lucas said with a smile. "Do you need any help with dinner?"

"Yeah, do you need help?" Brooke asked.

"No guys, thank you." Nathan answered.

"You just sit in the couch and rest okay?" Haley added.

"Okay guys." Brooke and Lucas said in unison.

They were sitting in the couch, resting and talking to Jamie, who by this time had turned off the Wii. This continued until Haley called them to eat dinner at the table so they all gathered around it. They looked at the delicious spread that was laid out on it.

"Haley, this looks delicious. You really went to town with this meal." Lucas said as his mouth watered at the sight of the food.

"Thanks Luke but I had a great helper." Haley told him with a smile.

"Who was it? Don't tell me it was my handsome godson?" Brooke asked her.

"No, it was Nathan. He took care of the cream sauce for me." Haley answered.

"I didn't know you had these type of culinary skills little brother." Lucas said in a joking tone.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny Luke." Nathan replied dryly.

"Let's just eat, because I can't wait to taste this." Brooke said.

After finishing dinner, the girls left the boys including Jamie in the kitchen washing the dishes and other stuff. They headed to the couch to have some girly talk in the meantime.

"So, Lucas told me you forgave him." Brooke said.

"Yeah, I can stay mad at him for too long even if I try my best to." Haley replied with a smile.

"I know the same thing happens to me too." Brooke told her with a smile of her own.

"Brooke, you really look better now. Are you following Lucas' orders?" Haley asked.

"Yeah I know I look better but most of all I feel better," she replied. "And yes I'm following his orders because I know now he is right."

"Good, I like that because he was and is suffering with this entire situation. I could see it in his eyes yesterday night when we talked." Haley told her.

"Yes, I know." Brooke replied quietly.

"Wanna hear some good news?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Yes, please." Brooke answered eagerly.

"Well, yesterday night I was talking with Lucas and I got something from him that you will thank me forever for." Haley told her cryptically.

"What?" Brooke asked eagerly.

"I got him to agree on something we can do." Haley continued.

"Please Haley tell me already." Brooke pleaded.

"He agreed to let us start planning some stuff for the wedding." Haley told her.

"Really?" Brooke replied excitedly.

"Really," Haley confirmed. "But there are two conditions."

"What conditions?" Brooke replied happily.

"One that we can only do it once a week," Haley began. "And two, that it can only be one thing per week."

"I can work with that," Brooke said happily as she hugged her. "Thanks Tutor Mom."

"You're welcome, Tigger." Haley said as she returned the hug. Meanwhile the boys were also chatting between themselves.

"Hey bro, I see Brooke seems much better." Nathan told him.

"Yeah I know, I think that little chat that we had after you left really got to her." Lucas replied.

"What little chat?" both Nathan and Jamie asked curiously.

"I put some things in perspective for her and she finally understood where I was coming from." Lucas replied.

"Okay nice job Luke. It really worked." Nathan told him.

"What's putting things in perspective Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked with a puzzled frown.

"It's telling people how the little stuff in life goes so they can understand it and accept that with some fighting to do." Lucas told him with a slight laugh.

"Ah it's like when daddy leaves the house and then after talking to mommy he comes back." Jamie said.

"Kinda, J Luke." Lucas replied.

"Good because I like to see my Aunt happy like now." Jamie told him.

"Me too Buddy, me too." Lucas agreed as he looked over at the couch where the two women were sat.

"Tutor Mom, I need to ask you something that would make me so much better." Brooke told her.

"Sure Brooke," Haley replied. "What do you need?"

"I need you to let Jamie stay with us every day after school," Brooke told her. "Because he makes me feel so good and I love spending time with my godson."

"Yes of course," Haley replied. "But not every day."

"Why?" Brooke asked slightly disappointed.

"Because that would stress and tire you a lot and Lucas would never let me hear the end of it." Haley told her.

"Aww." Brooke said in a sad tone of voice.

"But if you are okay, you can stay with him two or three times a week no more okay?" Haley told her.

"Yeah that works for me," Brooke said in a happy tone of voice. "It's better than nothing."

"Okay I will collect him from school and drop him off at your house." Haley replied.

"Thanks Tutor Mom, if you can't go one day we can send Lucas to do it. Since he won't let me go get him." Brooke told her.

"Okay and he can also have his afternoon snack with you." Haley added.

"Thanks again, so much." Brooke said happily as she hugged her again.

A while later the guys joined the girls on the couch, where they stayed for a while. They chatted, laughed and watched some movies with Jamie sleeping in his Aunt's lap.

After the clock hit midnight Lucas decided it was time to go because he saw a couple of yawns leave Brooke's mouth. They all wave goodbye and Brooke and Lucas left for their house.

~X~

The next morning was completely different in Brooke and Lucas' house because Brooke woke up first for the second time since she was off work. She was excited for the chance to go to the store today even if she didn't get to do any work.

She woke Lucas by kissing his neck. She wasn't trying to get frisky because she knew that it wouldn't happen no matter how hard she tried. Lucas lay there for a few moments and enjoyed the feel of her lips against his skin. She then kissed his lips lovingly before she sent him to shower. She headed to the kitchen to make breakfast and found Peyton sat at the breakfast bar in her pyjamas, reading the Billboard newspaper.

"Hi P. Sawyer how are you today?" Brooke greeted brightly.

"Hi B. Davis. I'm good, reading the Billboard, you?" Peyton replied.

"I'm good, thanks for asking." Brooke replied with a smile.

"Don't mention it." Peyton replied with a smile of her own.

"Have you already had your breakfast P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked.

"No, I haven't." Peyton answered.

"I was gonna make breakfast for me and Lucas. Do you want me to make it for the three of us?" Brooke asked her.

"Yes please," Peyton answered. "That's if it's not too much problem for you."

"Not at all." Brooke replied.

"Thanks again," Peyton said. "I'm going to the laundry room to look for something to wear later and put some clothes in to wash. I'll be back."

Peyton was in the laundry room. She had already left all the clothes that needed to be washed and now she was looking through the pile of un-ironed clothes for something to wear. She was surprised to say the least at what she found there. She went to ask Brooke about it. She held the item in question up as she went back to the kitchen area.

"What is this pair of Lucas' boxers doing in our un-ironed pile of clothes?" she asked as she approached Brooke.

"Because it needs to be ironed, silly girl." Brooke told her with a laugh.

"I get that," Peyton replied. "But I thought Lucas' clothes were a problem that his mom took care of."

"Well, not anymore." Brooke said.

"Why?" Peyton asked her curious.

"Because today he is officially moving in." Brooke told her.

"Really?" Peyton replied shocked and surprised.

"Really." Brooke confirmed.

"Congratulations B. Davis." Peyton said as she went and hugged her. She was still shocked and surprised and deep inside, she felt sad over the news.

"Thanks P. Sawyer." Brooke said happily.

"You're welcome," Peyton replied as they ended the hug. "We definitely need to reach an agreement about this."

"Agreement about what?" Lucas asked as he came into the room. It was clear to see that he was fresh from his shower. He went over to Brooke so he was behind her, placed his hands on her waist and nuzzled her neck. "Good morning Pretty Girl. Good morning Peyton."

"Hi Lucas." Peyton replied as she tried not to react at the sight of him kissing the spot behind Brooke's ear.

"Good morning Fiancé," Brooke purred before Lucas stopped his actions. "She just found some of your stuff in the laundry room, and asked what it was doing in here because she thought that Karen handled your clothes."

"So?" Lucas asked puzzled.

"Brooke, told me that wasn't going to happen anymore." Peyton said.

"Because today, you are moving in with me." Brooke told him as she gave him a kiss. Lucas eagerly returned it.

"Yes, that is right." He said as he and Brooke managed to separate their lips. Their eyes remained locked.

"So, like I told her, congrats Luke." Peyton said.

"Thanks Peyton," Lucas said as he and Brooke managed to break their gaze. He then frowned as he asked. "Wait what clothes?"

"These." Peyton replied as she held his boxers up.

"Yeah, that particular item." Brooke laughed as she saw Lucas' expression change.

"Oh my god!" Lucas said embarrassed as he ran to grab them from Peyton's hands.

"C'mon Luke," Peyton said with a laugh. "It's not like I haven't seen these boxers, or any of your underwear before. Both with you in and out of them."

Peyton's comment created a sudden awkward silence and she hastily gave Lucas his underwear back. After that everyone ate their breakfast in silence, trying to forget that out of place comment from Peyton. A while later Peyton left for the recording studio as Brooke and Lucas got ready to go to the Clothes over Bros store.

"Pretty Girl, are you ready?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." Brooke said as she came out of the bedroom.

"Remember, I go with you and we stay for two hours," he told her. "But you not do any work because my mom is taking care of it."

"Okay, Lucas," Brooke replied as she kissed him. "Let's go."

"Not yet. I have one more thing," he told her seriously. She looked up at him curious. "The second I see you doing some work I'm bringing you back, got it?"

"Got it." Brooke said with a smile. Lucas couldn't resist kissing her again.

"Okay, let's go now." He said.

~X~

Brooke and Lucas went into the store hand in hand. Karen greeted them as they did.

"What are you doing here Brooke? Aren't supposed to be resting right now?" Karen asked her.

"Hi mom." Lucas said with a smile.

"Hi Lucas." Karen replied smiling back.

"I'm here to stay in the store for a little while, even though I'll be doing nothing but relaxing. I'm gonna rest in here." Brooke told her.

"The doctor is allowing this?" Karen asked her.

"No, but I talked with Lucas and he let me." Brooke answered.

"But only if she doesn't work at all," Lucas told Karen. "She has to just sit in a chair and watch. And she's only going to be here for two hours."

"Okay," Karen said. "I will take care of the not working part and make sure that it actually happens."

"Don't worry I'm staying to keep an eye on her," Lucas told her. He then moved his attention back to Brooke. "Pretty Girl go take a seat."

"Okay." Brooke said and obediently went and sat on the sofa type seat she had in the store.

"What about coaching?" Karen asked him.

"Skills is taking care of it for me." Lucas replied.

"Okay." Karen said. Millie came out from the back and saw Brooke. She was happy to see her.

"Hi Brooke, is so good to see you here." Millie said as she smiled.

"Thanks Millie." Brooke replied smiling back.

"Hi Lucas," Millie said to him before moving her attention back to Brooke. "Brooke I miss you so much."

"Hi Millie." Lucas said as he sat beside his girl.

"I miss you too." Brooke told her.

"Millie, we have to keep an eye on her," Karen said. "So she has to stay sat and not work at all."

"Okay, Karen." Millie replied.

The shop was quiet and Brooke remained sat while talking to Millicent and Lucas. She also got plenty of kisses and hugs from him; it was almost like he couldn't keep his hands off her. Karen took care of the customers that came and went and did some paperwork for Brooke.

"Lucas could you do us a favor, please?" Karen asked him.

"Yeah, mom what do you need?" he asked as he pried his attention away from Brooke.

"I need you to go to the bank and pay some of the store bills." Karen informed him.

"Okay, Mom. Please don't let Brooke work, while I'm out okay?" Lucas asked her and Millie.

"We promise." They both replied in unison.

"Good." Lucas said with a smile. Karen gave Lucas all the store bills and the money to pay them. She told him which bank he should go to. Lucas kissed Brooke deeply before he left the store.

"Thank god, he left so now we can have some mother in law, daughter in law talk." Karen said as she sat beside Brooke after Lucas had left.

"I love those one. I miss it." Brooke replied.

"How are you?" Karen asked her.

"I'm better and getting good with each day that passes. Besides Lucas is looking out for me like a hawk. If I don't get better by the day then something isn't working." Brooke told her as she laughed.

"About that," Karen said. She had a playful look on her face as she said. "You're not even married yet and you already took him from me. What will I do when you both have a ring?"

"I don't know," Brooke said as the two women laughed. "Maybe get frisky with Andy or spend more time with Lily."

"The first option is not so bad." Karen said as they both laughed again.

"See I told you. But anyway he will always be your son." Brooke told her.

"And you will always be the daughter I never had." Karen told her seriously.

"Aww, Thanks Karen." Brooke said as she hugged her.

"You're welcome," Karen said as she returned the hug. "Now we're going to have a serious talk and you have to hear it okay?"

"Okay." Brooke replied.

"You need to care of yourself," Karen told her. "Don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it."

"Don't worry Karen, I will." Brooke told her.

"I have never seen my son so worried and scared like I did when you got sick," Karen told her seriously. "And that's because I have never seen anyone love a person like my son loves you. Not even me with Keith and I really, really loved him."

"Yeah I know, I love him that way too," Brooke told her. "I still don't know how I got so lucky to have him in my life."

"Because you are a good person, with noble feelings." Karen told her.

"But sometimes those qualities are not enough." Brooke said.

"Yeah I know, but with you guys what also helps and I think what was the most important factor is that true and undying love like both you have will always prevail," Karen began. "You can tell that by the fact that you two never stopped loving each other since the day you two broke up all those years ago."

"Thank you," Brooke said emotionally as she hugged Karen. "I once told Luke that people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end and it came true for us."

"See you're right about that Brooke and don't worry about kids, they will come," Karen told her as she returned the hug. "I know that I'm going to be that kind of Grandma that will have her house full of grandchildren. And you know what?"

"What?" Brooke asked as they ended the hug.

"I'm hoping that you two do that because I will love it." Karen said as the two women laughed.

"We will try our best I promise," Brooke told her. "Thanks Karen for everything, I mean it."

"Don't worry Brooke. I'm here for everything you need," Karen told her sincerely. "I always was and always will. On a lighter note do you wanna know about the business?"

"Yeah I'm dying to know how the store is doing." Brooke replied almost immediately.

The women remained talking for another thirty minutes about the store and the business in general, while Millicent was attending to the customers. After this period of time Lucas returned from the bank with all the bills paid.

"I'm back everyone," Lucas called as he set the bills behind the counter. He then headed over to Brooke and kissed her lovingly. "Hi Pretty Girl. Did you behave?"

"Yes, you would be proud." Brooke replied after she had returned the kiss eagerly.

"Hi son," Karen greeted. "Did you manage it all?"

"Welcome back, Lucas." Millicent called as she came out from the back.

"Thanks Millie and yes mom I managed it all. Mom and Millie you didn't let Brooke work in any way right?" he asked as he sat next to Brooke. He was so close she was practically in his lap. Brooke rested her hand on his thigh, liking the contact of him being so close to her.

"Don't worry Lucas," Millie replied. "Brooke and your mom spent the whole time you were gone talking to each other some girl stuff."

"Yeah, Millie is right." Karen confirmed.

"Good I like the sound of that," Lucas said as he placed his arm around Brooke's shoulders, pulling her against him more. He then proceeded to kiss and nuzzle her neck, not caring his mom was just the opposite side of Brooke. "Can this boy know about the girl stuff you talk about?"

"No, because that's between your mom and I," Brooke replied as she enjoyed the attention he was giving her neck. She then laughed as she added. "Unless you want to change your sex and become a girl."

"She is right son." Karen agreed amused.

"I would not want to become a girl because that way I will lose the most amazing girl ever." Lucas told her.

"What girl? Are you cheating on me?" Brooke asked jokingly as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"No I'm not cheating on you and the most amazing girl ever is the person I'm hugging right now." Lucas told her with a laugh.

"Aww Lucas," Brooke replied laughing as she kissed him. "How can I be so clueless?"

"I don't know pretty girl," Lucas said after he had returned the kiss. Something else occurred to him about his being a girl comment. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered. "And if I were a girl, you'd miss a certain _male_ part of my body wouldn't you?"

Before Brooke could respond to his comment, his cell phone began to ring. He left the girls and walked almost to the store entrance to answer the call.

"Hi, Lucas Scott here." He said into the receiver.

"_Hi, Lucas. It's me Jake._" Jake's familiar voice said.

"Hey Jake buddy how are you? It's being a couple of months since the last time we talked."

"_Yeah I know but I've being so busy with work and Jenny. Other than that I'm good."_ Jake answered.

"How is Jenny by the way?" Lucas asked him.

"_Growing like a weed_," Jake replied with a laugh. "_How is everything going down there_?"

"It's been good except that Brooke is a little sick right now." Lucas told him.

"_Sorry to hear that. Send her my best wishes and love_." Jake said sincerely.

"Okay. So how come you called me? Do you need something?" Lucas asked him.

"_Yeah._" Jake answered.

"Well, shoot." Lucas told him.

"_Can I talk to you about something?_"


	25. Chapter 25

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: MERDARKANDTWISTY, PRINCESAKARLITA411, CRAXYGIRL54, P, ARUBAGIRL0926, DIANEHERMANS.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT BECAUSE THIS IS NOT MY WRITTING STYLE AND EVEN THOUGH I TRY TO CHANGE IT, I CAN´T. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 25 – Architecting the Plan

"_Can I talk to you about something?"_

"Sure, what do you need man?" Lucas asked Jake curious.

"_You know, I've called Peyton a few times this past year, and-"_ Jake replied, trailing off.

"And?" Lucas prompted.

"_And I don't know man, how is she? I mean, is she dating or something?" _Jake asked him.

"I don't think so, why? Are you still in love with her?" Lucas asked him.

"_I never stopped loving her, I just walked away," _Jake replied with a sigh._ "I wanted to see her, but I wanted it to be-"_

"Like a coincidence?" Lucas suggested. "I think I have the perfect solution. Do you wanna hear it?"

"_Of course Luke."_ Jake replied immediately.

"Come to my wedding on May." Lucas told him.

"_But I don't want her to know that I'll be coming."_ Jake told him.

"She won't know, nobody will," Lucas assured him. "There will be no invitation sent to you. I'll call you with the details. What do you say?"

"_Sure man, I'm all for it. I have to go now. Talk to you later." Jake replied._

"Bye." Lucas said as they ended the call.

While Lucas was distracted by the phone call, Brooke thought she could find a way to work a little; she walked to the counter and sat herself in front of the computer.

"Okay, let's see how the store is doing." Brooke muttered to herself. As she was about to begin looking, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, did you really think nobody would see you?" Karen told her with a slight smile. She gently pushed Brooke in the direction of the couch. "Go back to the couch right now, before Lucas sees you."

"Please, let me check the finances." Brooke pleaded.

"No, you're gonna sit there and be quiet." Karen told her. Lucas had just hung up the phone and was walking towards the girls when Lucas noticed a little bit of awkwardness between them.

"What is going on?" he asked as he looked from Brooke to Karen.

"Nothing, why?" Brooke asked in reply as she tried to not look guilty.

"She tried to check something on the computer." Karen told him.

"Thanks mother-in-law!" Brooke said looking a little mad.

"Thanks for telling me Ma," Lucas said as he looked at Brooke. "Come on Brooke, we're leaving."

"I didn't even do anything," Brooke said with a pout. "I'm feeling fine. Luke, I'll behave now."

"I don't care, we had a deal," Lucas told her. "Let's go."

"Okay, let's go," Brooke said with a defeated sigh. "Thanks for everything Karen. Bye Millie."

"You're welcome," Karen replied. "Bye Lucas."

"Bye Ma, bye Millie." Lucas said.

"Bye." Millie said to them both.

Lucas and Brooke left the store and walked to the car; both were quiet. He opened the door for her. She hopped in and he closed the door before heading round to the drivers' side. He climbed in and sat in his seat. Brooke gathered her courage before she said something.

"Lucas, don't get mad at me please," Brooke began. "I know we had a deal, but it was stronger than me."

"I'm not mad," he told her truthfully. "I'm just taking my part on the deal, and it is stronger than me."

"Oh well, at least you seem to be in a good mood." She said.

"I actually am. Even though you didn't agree, you came with me without pouting," he said. He laughed as he added. "This is a victory!"

"Ha ha ha!" she said dryly. "So, Haley told me that she would bring Jamie over. Should we get something special for him?"

"No, he can't have the idea that our house is just for fun. He will do what he would do at home," Lucas told her. "His homework, a healthy dinner, a bath, and so on."

"Yes Sir!" Brooke said with a salute, causing them both to burst out into laughter.

~X~

"So Haley, what do you think?" Peyton asked her. They were at the record label discussing Anna's work. "Are we done with the recording, or do you think Anna should keep singing?"

"For me it's time to give the finishing touches," Haley replied. "She doesn't have to record anymore."

"Do you really think so? I'm not sure." Anna said.

"Yes, I do think so. You're a great singer Anna." Haley assured her.

"Thanks Hales," Anna said with a smile. "Now I know why Lucas is such a good friend of yours."

"So Anna, you can stay with us for this process or not," Peyton said changing the subject. "It's your call."

"Well, I want to stay," Anna said as she saw the time. "But, it's almost two p.m. What do you say we grab a bite to eat?"

"That sounds good," Peyton said. "Are you coming with us Hales?"

"Sure, where are we-" Haley began to reply. The sound of her cell phone ringing cut her off. She picked it up. "Just a minute. Hello?"

"_Hi honey," _Nathan greeted brightly._ "Are you gonna pick Jamie up today or will I?"_

"Well, you can go if you want," Haley told him. "But he's gonna stay at Brooke's today, so you'll have to go home and pack him a small bag."

"_Oh, I just remembered. Practice today will go until four, I can't go._" Nathan lied.

"Nathan, you're such a bad liar," Haley laughed. "Why don't you just say that you don't know how to pack a bag? I'll go pick him up, don't worry."

"_You know me so well,_" Nathan said with a chuckle._ "Love you."_

"Love you too. Bye," Haley said as she hung up the phone. She then turned back to Peyton and Anna. "Well, you heard me. My lazy husband cannot pack a small bag for his son. I'm gonna have to go and do that, so I'll fix myself something to eat at home. Then it will be time to go and get Jamie."

"Oh, that's okay," Peyton told her. "We can do this again some other time. Just to get things clear. When can we start finishing the tracks?"

"Let's see, today is Monday, so let's settle for Wednesday afternoon, at around four," Haley told her. "I'll let Lucas know that he will have to pickup Jamie and I'll be free. Is that good?"

"Sure. See you on Wednesday." Peyton and Anna said in unison.

"Okay, bye. Great work Anna." Haley said as she gathered her things.

"Thanks." Anna beamed.

Haley left the studio and headed home. She headed up to Jamie's room to gather his things for his sleepover at Brooke and Lucas' house. She packed his bunny pj's, a new tooth brush that was to be kept over there, two other outfits, two towels for Brooke to keep as well, some flip-flops and sleepers and a basketball night light. Haley then sat down at the table and was eating a tuna salad sandwich with milk when Anna Brooke decided to make herself noticed.

"Hey baby girl, what's wrong? Mommy is eating already. Just calm down, please. Anna, it's time to take a nap go to sleep baby!" Haley said to her unborn baby as she gently stroked her belly. She began to sing to her. "Hush little baby don't say a word, papa is gonna buy you a mocking bird, if that cart and bough breaks down, you will be the sweetest little girl in town. Sleep tight baby. Enjoy your meal."

~X~

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked Brooke curiously.

"Drawing," Brooke told him. She smiled at him as she asked. "Am I allowed doing that?"

"Yes, you're sitting down, listing to some calm music, sure you are. And you are also looking beautiful doing that." Lucas told her with a smile as he walked over to her.

"And you're so charming. Now I know why I fell in love with you." She told him as she smiled in response before they shared an extremely passionate kiss.

"Well, it's because I'm amazing that's why. And because I couldn't love anyone else besides you, so, I kind of left you no choice." Lucas said as he kissed her deeply once again.

"So, I'm the only one in your heart huh? Well, you are the only one in mine too!" she told him as she winked at him.

"That's great to hear that," he told her as he kissed her yet again. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Sure, thanks. I want apple and cinnamon please." Brooke told him.

"Good choice. I'll be right back." Lucas told her.

~X~

"Hey son," Haley said as Jamie came out of the school. "How was school today?"

"Hey momma," Jamie greeted as he hugged her. "It was good."

"Really? And what have you done?" Haley asked as they walked to the car.

"We danced, played outside, and we read some nice stories." Jamie told her.

"Get in and buckle yourself in," Haley said as she opened the car door. "And what were the stories about?"

"One was about the alphabet climbing on a tree, and the other one was about how dinosaurs say good night," Jamie told her as he clambered into the car. "Momma, why is my bag here?"

"They sound like great books. And this bag is because you're gonna spend the night at your Uncle and Aunt's house," Haley told him as she checked to make sure he was fastened into his seat safely. "Is that okay with you or do you wanna go home with me?"

"I love you momma, but I want to stay with Aunt Brooke." Jamie told her excitedly.

"That's what I thought. That's where we are going." Haley said with a laugh as she closed the car door.

~X~

"Thanks for the tea, it's really good. I see you've learned how to make hot water," Brooke said to Lucas as she sipped her tea. She smiled and winked at him as she added. "That's a huge improvement."

"You're so funny," he retorted dryly before he kissed the tip of her nose softly. "What time does Jamie gets out of school?"

"Around three," Brooke replied. "Why?"

"Because it's already three twenty. He should be here by now." Lucas said. Just after he had finished speaking the door bell rang.

"There he is. Can you go get it?" Brooke replied with a laugh. Lucas headed over to the front door.

"Hello buddy," he greeted as he opened the door. "Do I get a hug?"

"Sure," Jamie said as he hugged Lucas. "Hi Uncle Luke."

"Come on in." Lucas said as he stood back to let Haley into the house. He closed the door behind her and then put Jamie down.

"Hi Luke. Thanks. Hey Brooke, how are you feeling?" Haley asked her as she kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm doing well and behaving well too," Brooke replied as Jamie came up to her. "Hi handsome, do I get a hug?"

"Hi Aunt Brooke," Jamie said as he climbed onto her lap and hugged her. "You look pretty."

"Aww thanks Jamie." Brooke replied with a smile.

"So, I brought this bag for him," Haley said as she placed it onto the floor. "There are two towels and a tooth brush for you to keep here for the next times he comes. There is also his pj's, and two outfits, flip-flops and sleepers."

"You are so organized Hales." Lucas said with a smile.

"Thanks, I have to be," Haley told him. "I've had to be like that since when we were kids. First I had to keep you on track, and now it's Nathan."

"I know what you mean," Brooke said with a laugh. "You are very messy Lucas."

"Okay, we're stopping there. I'm not really enjoying you two making fun of me," Lucas said. "Jamie, you are on my side, aren't you?"

"Yes Uncle Lucas, I am, because momma says that I'm messy too." Jamie said as they all laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna go then," Haley announced. "Brooke, can we set the wedding stuff for Friday?"

"Sure, anytime you want, since I won't be leaving the house that much," Brooke replied. "Right fiancé?"

"That's right." Lucas replied with a smile.

"Okay, so Friday it is. I'll call you before I come over," Haley told Brooke. "What do you say of starting by choosing the place?"

"Great idea," Brooke replied. "We choose the place and go from there."

"Great. Ah, Lucas, you're gonna have to pick Jamie up on Wednesday, because I have work at the studio," Haley said. "Is that okay?"

"Sure, no problem." Lucas replied.

"Okay, so we have it all settled. Come here son. Give your mom a good night hug." Haley said. Jamie obediently went over and hugged him.

"Night momma," he said. "Thanks for letting me stay here. I love you."

"Night son and you're welcome. I love you too. I'm gonna call you so you can talk with your dad before bed time okay?" Haley told him.

"Okay Momma. Bye." Jamie said as he let his hold on her go.

"Bye," Haley said as she walked to the door with Lucas. "Good night everyone."

"Night Hales." Brooke and Lucas said in unison.

"Aunt Brooke, now that momma is gone, can I ask you something?" Jamie asked.

"Sure buddy," Brooke replied. "What do you want to know?"

"Can I sleep in tomorrow?" Jamie asked hopefully. Lucas looked at Brooke as he heard the question and frowned.

"No you can't. You can't skip school again. That day was very special, but it was wrong. But I promise you we're gonna have breakfast together and I'll talk with your Uncle, so we can both take you to school, okay?" Brooke told him.

"Okay," Jamie replied. "I wanted to stay here, but that is good too."

"Great. So, what do you want to do now buddy?" Lucas asked him.

"I'm hungry, can I have a snack?" Jamie asked hopefully.

"Sure, what do you want?" Lucas asked as he headed to the kitchen.

"Can I have cheerio's?" Jamie asked.

"We don't have that-" Lucas began, but Brooke cut him off.

"Yes we do. I'll get it for you Jamie." She said as she looked at Lucas hopefully. He nodded yes.

"Just a little bit, otherwise you won't eat your dinner." Lucas told him.

"Okay Uncle Lucas." Jamie replied sounding annoyed. Lucas picked him up.

"Don't go doing that voice with me. If I let you two alone, your Aunt Brooke would spoil you a lot more. I have to control things here". Lucas said as he tickled him.

"Stop Uncle Lucas, please stop!" Jamie squealed through his laughter.

"Here you go Jamie, cheerio's and some apple juice," Brooke said as she brought his snack over. "How do you like that?"

"It's good, thanks." He replied as Lucas put him down. Jamie eagerly began to eat his snack.

"Lucas, you're gonna be such a serious dad." Brooke told him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body.

"Well, with you being such a cool mom, I gotta be the mean guy, right?" Lucas asked as he smiled at her and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right." Brooke agreed as she kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"Eww, gross." Jamie said as he saw them.

"Sorry buddy," Lucas said with a laugh. "So, after that snack, we can sit down and get your home work done, what do you say?"

"I want to play." Jamie said with a pout.

"You can play." Brooke told him.

"After finishing your home work," Lucas added. "Because once you get it all done, you can play without stopping, how do you like that?"

"Okay, I guess," Jamie replied. "Will you help me?"

"Sure handsome." Brooke replied instantly.

"You try first," Lucas added again as he shook his head playfully at Brooke. "When you have a problem you come talk to us, okay?"

"Okay." Jamie replied with a smile.

Jamie got his homework done in less than an hour. He had only asked for help with the scissors. One of his homework assignments was a collage and the other was to mix and match words and objects.

"Hey buddy, let's get you in the bath and then put some pj's on." Brooke said.

"Uncles Lucas said I could play after I did my homework." Jamie said with a pout.

"I know I said that, but your Aunt is right," Lucas said. "You can take a bath, get ready for bed, and then play nonstop until its bed time."

"We'll stop to eat and then play again. You can take a bath in my bathtub, with bubbles and all." Brooke told Jamie.

"Yay, bubble bath, I like it." Jamie said happily.

"Okay, I'll get that ready for you." Lucas said.

Brooke and Jamie followed Lucas to the bathroom. Jamie was very excited to take a bubble bath; it was super fun spending time with his Uncle and Aunt. They stayed together in the bathroom for almost thirty minutes.

"Okay Buddy, time to get out," Lucas said as he put his hand into the water. "The water is cold already."

Jamie looked at Lucas with puppy eyes. He had no answer, but he knew that with Brooke things could, and probably would be different.

"Aunt Brooke, can I stay in longer?" Jamie asked her.

"Let me test the water," Brooke said as she copied Lucas' actions. "Jamie, I guess I'm gonna have to agree with your Uncle on this. It's time to get out, put your pj's on and-"

"Play?" Jamie asked happily.

"Sure buddy, we can play," Brooke told him. "In the meantime your Uncle can go get us some dinner. Right baby?"

"Sure. Come on buddy, here's your towel." Lucas replied.

Brooke helped dry Jamie off and put his pj's on. Lucas was already in the living room looking through some delivery advertisements. When Brooke and Jamie came to the living room, he showed them the choices they had.

"Here we go; we can have KFC, Applebee's or Cosí." Lucas told them

"Hey buddy," Brooke said to Jamie. "From KFC we can have chicken drums and mashed potatoes and corn. From Applebee's we can have hamburgers, or steak, or chicken with French fries or mashed potatoes and vegetables like broccoli. And from Cosí we can have sandwiches with cheese and soups."

"I want a hamburger from Applebee's, with French fries." Jamie said.

"I want French Onion soup from Cosí and a mozzarella sandwich." Brooke told him.

"Okay, I'm gonna eat the same as you honey, it sounds good," Lucas told her. "Jamie, I'm also gonna bring you some carrots and broccoli okay?"

"Okay." Jamie replied.

"I'll be back in about thirty minutes. You two behave." Lucas told them as he picked his wallet and car keys up.

"Sure." Brooke and Jamie said in unison.

"I'm serious, behave." Lucas said to Brooke as he hugged her and gave her a deep kiss.

"I will babe, you can trust me. Love you!" Brooke told him.

After exactly half an hour, Lucas arrived with dinner. It was already seven p.m.

"Hey guys, dinner is here! What have you been up to while I was gone?" Lucas asked as he walked to the kitchen area.

"Well, Aunt Brooke told me a story and she drew a design for me." Jamie told him.

"I told him about a high school basketball player and the captain of the cheerleaders." Brooke told Lucas as she winked at him.

"And, where is this picture of said outfit?" Lucas asked as he sat on the floor with them.

"How do you like that?" Brooke asked as she showed him the sketch. "Don't you think he will get even more handsome in it?"

"Of course he will," Lucas said as he stood. "So, let's eat dinner."

"Yes!" Jamie said as he jumped off the floor. Lucas took hold of Brooke's hands and pulled her to her feet.

They headed over to the dining table. Brooke sat at the head of the table; Jamie was sitting on her left hand side and Lucas on her right side.

"Okay, veggies first, for all of us!" Brooke said. "Here Jamie, let me give you some broccoli, carrots and corn. Here's some for you Luke and some for me."

"It's yummy!" Jamie said as he took a bite.

"Yes, it is!" Lucas agreed.

Their dinner was going great, with lots of laughs and stories. The veggies were almost all done when somebody came through the front door.

"Oh, Hi Peyton," Brooke said as she looked up. "Good evening."

"Hi guys, good evening." Peyton replied feeling uncomfortable.

"Do you wanna come and join us?" Brooke asked her. Before Peyton could give Brooke her answer, Jamie said something that caught his Aunt's attention.

"I'm done! Can I have my cheeseburger now momma," he said. He realized what he had said. "I mean, Aunt Brooke."

Brooke looked at Lucas and then at Jamie, as her eyes filled with tears. Peyton, who was standing in the living room, realized that they were all in another world.

"No, thanks. Too much like family time for me." She said quietly as she walked to the bedroom.

"What did you just say buddy?" Brooke asked Jamie.

"I want to eat my cheeseburger, is that okay?" he answered.

"Sure Jamie, it's okay." Lucas told him as he took hold of Brooke's hand. Brooke shook her head slightly and moved her attention back to where Peyton had been stood.

"So P. Sawyer, Oh, she's gone; I guess she wasn't hungry." Brooke said.

"Hey Jamie, it's time for bed. Let's go." Lucas said as around eight thirty that night.

"No Uncle Lucas, I'm not sleepy." Jamie replied.

"I'm sorry buddy, but it's time to go sleep," Lucas replied. "You have school tomorrow remember?"

"I can read you a story." Brooke told him.

"No, I want to be here with you two." Jamie insisted.

~X~

At the same time, Peyton was in her bedroom and she was having some very intriguing thoughts.

_I can't believe what I saw out there. They were so annoyingly cute. I have to tell her,_ Peyton thought. She picked up her cell phone and dialled a number.

"_You've reached Victoria Davis; I'm too busy for you right now. Leave a short message with name and number, if it's interesting I'll call you back"._

"Hello Mrs. Devil, oh I'm sorry, Mrs. Davis," Peyton said. "Just to leave you an update. It's getting harder each day, Lucas has already moved in. And they are now playing house with their nephew, the cute Jamie."

~X~

Back at the leaving room, Brooke and Lucas were trying to convince Jamie that it was time to go to bed.

"What if both your Uncle and I put you in bed?" Brooke suggested.

"Okay, but I'm not sleepy." Jamie said, finishing his sentence with a big yawn.

"Sure Jamie," Lucas said as he winked at Brooke. "So, we take you to bed, and whatever you do, do not fall asleep okay?"

"Okay. Can I call my daddy first?" Jamie asked.

"Sure handsome. Here, let's call from my cell phone." Brooke replied.

"_Hello?_" Haley asked as she picked up at the other end.

"Hi Tutor Mom, how are you?" Brooke asked.

"_Hey Brooke, is there any problem with Jamie?"_ Haley asked concerned.

"No, he just wants to tell Nate good night," Brooke told her. "You said you would call."

"_I know, but we were all alone, we kind of got side tracked, if you know what I mean._" Haley said in a knowing tone.

"Sure," Brooke replied knowing exactly what Haley meant. "But is Nate there?"

"_Sure,_" Haley told her. Brooke then heard Haley shout."_Nathan, come tell Jamie good night!"_

"Here Jamie, your daddy is coming." Brooke said as she handed her cell phone to him.

"Hi Daddy." Jamie said into the phone.

"_Hi son, your dad is coming. Are you okay?"_ Haley asked.

"Yes momma. Aunt Brooke designed me some clothes," Jamie told her. "I ate all my dinner and had a bubble bath."

"_Cool baby, just a sec, your daddy is here."_ Haley said as Nathan arrived back. She quickly handed the phone to him.

"_Hey little man." _Nathan greeted.

"I wanted to say good night to you daddy." Jamie told him.

"_Good night son. Sleep tight! Love you!"_ Nathan told him.

"_Sweet dreams son! Love you!"_ Haley added.

"Good night, I love you both too. Here Aunt Brooke." Jamie said as he gave her the phone back.

"Well, we have to go Haley, it's time for bed." Brooke said into the phone.

"_Okay, thanks Brooke. Have a great night too, you and Lucas. Kisses._" Haley told them.

"Lucas is saying good night. Night Hales," Brooke said before she hung up. "Okay handsome boy, time for bed."

Jamie led down on the air mattress that Lucas had sorted and placed on the floor of the master suit. Brooke read _Guess how much I love you_ and as soon as she read the last line and kissed his head, he was already dreaming. He was sleeping like angels do.

"Yeah, imagine if he was sleepy." Lucas said quietly as he smiled.

"Lucas, why can't we be doing this with our own baby?" Brooke asked him longingly.

"We will pretty girl, and sooner that we expect." Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"I hope so!" Brooke said as she enjoyed his embrace.

"Let's go back to the living room. Do you wanna watch some TV?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Brooke replied.

"Okay," he replied as he kissed her forehead. "Brooke, don't be sad, you are gonna be a mom, and a great one I'm sure."

~X~

It was nine a.m. on Wednesday; Brooke woke up very happy and with a lot of character. She knew that Jamie would sleep there again and maybe Lucas would take her to the store again. And maybe they could even have a date.

"Hey babe," Brooke said as she ran her hand through Lucas' hair. "Good morning."

"Morning." Lucas replied with a smile and a yawn.

"I love you!" she told him smiling in return.

"I love you too! What do you want from me?" Lucas asked her.

"Why do you ask that?" Brooke asked him in response.

"Well, because you don't usually wake this calm and flirty." Lucas told her.

"Can't I just say that I love you?" Brooke asked.

"Of course you can," he told her. "But I know there's something you want."

"Okay, I want two things," Brooke began knowing she was busted. "First I want you to take me on a date and second I want to go to the store."

"I knew it. And you already know what my answers will be." Lucas said as he took hold of her hand.

"Don't you believe me when I say that I'm fine?" Brooke asked him.

"Don't get mad pretty girl, I know you're fine, but I want you to be excellent and perfect again," Lucas told her softly. "I don't want to give in to my desires just yet because I want to do it when I'm sure it will be great on all aspects of it."

"But it will be great now, I assure you that." Brooke said as she moved closer to him.

"You're still in recovery, you have to choose," Lucas told her as he tried to will his body not to react to her. "Date or store. What will it be?"

"I'll take date." Brooke said as she gave him a naughty look.

"Okay," Lucas replied. "So let's get dressed and we'll go for a walk on the park. It's a great place for a date."

"Just what I was hoping for." Brooke replied as she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Or, we can stay here and kiss if you prefer," Lucas said as he continued to hold her hand. "But I'm telling you, just kissing for now. But after the doctor tells us that you are okay, we are gonna have to buy a new bed. Because I'm not gonna let you leave until I've made up for this time."

"Is that so?" Brooke asked him with a smirk.

"Yep." Lucas replied before he kissed her intensely and passionately.

"In this case, I'll take the store." Brooke said once their lips had parted. She winked at him as she climbed out of bed.

While Brooke and Lucas were chit-chatting in the bedroom, Peyton was having her breakfast, and still thinking about the phone call she made the night before. When she heard the door opening she returned from her thoughts.

"Morning guys." Peyton greeted as Brooke and Lucas emerged from the bedroom.

"Morning Peyton. You look happy." Brooke told her.

"Yes, something happened on Monday night, and I think it will turn out to be great for me!" Peyton told them.

"Nice to hear that Peyton. Is it about your label?" Lucas asked her.

"No, not at all, but speaking of it, I have to go. There are some new demos I have to listen to and also, Haley and I will start mixing Anna's album. See you guys later. Have a nice day." Peyton said as she got up to go.

"Bye Peyton, have a nice day too." Brooke called.

"She sure looked happy; I wonder what it could be," Lucas said as his immediate thought was Jake. "So, I'm gonna have to go pick Jamie up from school today right?"

"No, wrong. _We_ are gonna pick Jamie up." Brooke corrected.

~X~

Brooke and Lucas strolled through the park and went to Clothes' Over Bros. Brooke chatted a lot with Karen, who was really happy to see her son and daughter-in-law so happy and loving towards each other again.

Haley was at school teaching English, using one of Lucas' books. Peyton had already thrown a good number of CD's in the NO box, and there was still a lot more to listen to.

Nathan and Skills were working on free throws and three point shoots with the team, and the boys were doing pretty well. Jamie, who was at school, when in between activities he would tell anyone that wanted to hear that his Aunt had made him an outfit and that he would sleep at her house again.

Morning went by really fast. By one p.m. Brooke and Lucas were already home, having a green salad and a grilled cheese sandwich for lunch. Haley decided on a pit stop.

"Hi Skills. Can I talk to you Nate?" she asked as she went into the gym at the high school.

"Okay, Skills, can you start showing them the game plans, I'll be right back." Nathan told him.

"Sure man, Hales comes first." Skills replied.

"Good afternoon babe. What brings you here?" Nathan asked after he had kissed her.

"Well, I wanted to see my husband. And also let him know that I'm going to the studio and that I would love him to invite me to a movie tonight, since our son will be with his godparents all night." Haley replied.

"So, do you think your husband would be mad if I invited you to a movie tonight, since your son will be with his godparents?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"No, I think he would be okay with it." Haley replied.

"Does that mean you are coming?" he asked smiling wider.

"Sure, be at my house by seven p.m. and we can catch a movie and go to dinner." Haley told him.

"Okay, don't let your husband know. I'll be there." He replied as he kissed her again.

"He won't know," Haley said with a wink. "Enjoy your afternoon. Love you!"

"Love you too!" Nathan told her.

~X~

"Hello Peyton, how are you?" Haley greeted as she arrived at the studio.

"I'm doing really well today. I've listened to some great demos, and something happened on Monday that is giving me such hope," Peyton told her. "You look pretty happy yourself, what's going on foxy?"

"Well, this Jamie staying with Brucas thing is great for me and Nathan. Today, after so many months, he and I will go the movies and for dinner. I'm so excited; I'm feeling like a high school girl again." Haley replied as they both laughed.

"I'm happy for you Hales. By the way, now that you spoke about Jamie, did he tell you what happened during dinner on Monday?" Peyton asked her.

"No, what happened? You're worrying me."

"He had finished his vegetables and went on to ask Brooke for his cheeseburger. He looked at her and said, I'm done, can I have my cheeseburger now, Momma?" Peyton told her.

"How did she react?" Haley asked with a smile.

"I don't know I went straight into my bedroom; there was no room for me in that situation," Peyton replied. "But it's time to go to work, shall we?"

"Sure. I'll talk to her and to Jamie later." Haley said as they walked into the studio.

Haley and Peyton, watched closely by Anna, had already worked on two tracks. They were ready to be burned, but there were still eleven to go. It was almost two thirty p.m. when they decided for a coffee break.

~X~

Brooke and Lucas were cuddling on the couch, watching _Mythbusters_ on the Discovery Channel. It was around the same time the girls at the studio were taking their coffee break.

"We should go," Brooke said. "I want to stop by the grocery store and buy stuff for dinner."

"Oh really?" Lucas asked her with a smile. "Are you thinking about cooking today?"

"Yes, I wanted to make spaghetti for dinner today, what do you think?" she replied.

"I think that you being a housewife is really cute!" he told her as he kissed her deeply.

"Thanks! But seriously, would you be okay with spaghetti?" Brooke asked him after their lips parted.

"Sure. Do you wanna go now?" he asked.

"Yeah, that way we can buy what we need and make to school in time." Brooke told him.

~X~

"I love your smile. You look so happy, I'm glad to see you like this." Lucas said to Brooke as they waited outside Jamie's school. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, letting the whole world know that she was his girl.

"I'm enjoying having Jamie with us! I'm enjoying being a mo-" At this very moment Jamie ran towards them and Lucas cut Brooke off to call her attention to Jamie.

"There's Jamie. Hey little man, we're here." Lucas called.

"Hi." He said happily as he hugged them.

"Hi handsome, how are you?" Brooke asked him as she held his hand and walked to the car.

"I'm fine!" Jamie replied.

"Good! Get in the car, we're going home!" Lucas said with a smile.

~X~

"Hey Peyton, what time is it?" Haley asked. They were still working at the studio.

"Three thirty, why?" Peyton asked.

"I should have called Lucas half an hour ago," Haley told her. "I'm gonna do it now, I hope he remembered to pick Jamie up."

"Do you really thing Brooke would let him forget that?" Peyton asked as they both laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. But I'm gonna call him anyway." Haley said as she dialled.

~X~

"Brooke, can you answer it, I'm driving." Lucas asked her as his cell phone rang.

"Hello Tutor Mom," Brooke greeted as she answered his phone. "How are you and my goddaughter?"

"_Hi Brooke, did you guys remember to pick Jamie up from school?"_ Haley asked her.

"Oh My god Luke, we forgot Jamie!" Brooke said trying to be serious and signalling Jamie to be quiet.

"_How could you forget him?" _Haley asked alarmed.

"Relax Hales, he is here with us, we're on our way home. Do you really think I was gonna forget something this important?" Brooke told her.

"_That's what Peyton said but, did you have to scare me?" _Haley asked her.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. He is great, happy and dirty and tired. So, how are you?" Brooke said.

"_I'm fine. Peyton and I are working on Anna's CD, she is really good. And your goddaughter is great as well, dancing like a ballerina."_ Haley told her with a laugh.

"Great to hear that. So, we're going home, and someone will do his homework, take a bath, play a little, eat spaghetti for dinner," Brooke told Haley. Jamie smiled as he heard that. "And it's off to bed. How do you like it?

"_It sounds great! In the meantime, no getting it on in front of my son. Nathan and I are gonna have a time out! I'm so enjoying Jamie spending time with you guys!_" Haley told her.

"Great to hear that Haley, you guys deserve it! And about me not getting it, I can assure you, it's not because of Jamie, it's because you know who." Brooke told her with a laugh. Her comment earned her a sideways glance from Lucas.

"_Yeah, I can imagine. Well, I have to go now. I have work waiting for me. Give Jamie a big hug, will you?"_ Haley asked her.

"Sure. Tell Peyton she's welcome to have dinner with us. It will be served by seven, okay?" Brooke told her.

"_Okay, I'll tell her Mrs. Scott, the new housewife." _Haley said with a laugh.

"Did you and Luke make a pact to call me that today?" Brooke asked her amused.

"_Not at all. Well, got to go. Kisses to you all! Enjoy!" _Haley said.

"Bye Hales, Jamie is sending you a kiss. Enjoy it as well!" Brooke said as she ended the call.

~X~

"What did she say about me?" Peyton asked Haley as her call with Brooke ended.

"She told me to tell you that you should have dinner with them today. Spaghetti will be served at seven p.m." Haley answered with a smile.

"Okay. Who knew Brooke would be such a housewife?" Peyton asked as they both laughed.

"Yep, but let's get back to work." Haley told her.

The rest of the afternoon went very smoothly for everyone. Jamie was doing everything his Uncle and Aunt told him to do. Haley went back home at about six p.m. so she could get ready for her night out.

She had a long bubble bath and listened to some relaxation music. Half an hour later, she was already dressed and waiting for Nathan to get out of the shower so they could go. Peyton decided to take Brooke's invitation and was home around six thirty.

~X~

"Ready Hales?" Nathan asked her as he finished getting ready.

"Super ready and excited for our night out." she replied.

"You're looking just like a teenager and I love it!" Nathan told her as he kissed her.

"Okay, let's go, the movie starts in half an hour." Haley told him walking towards the door.

"Okay, let's go. We are gonna have a great time!" he said smiling widely.

"Yes, we will!" Haley agreed.

~X~

"I'm hungry." Jamie announced as he played Monopoly kids with Lucas.

"It's almost done buddy. Do you wanna start with your corn on the cob?" she asked him.

"No, I want to eat when you and Uncle Lucas eat." Jamie replied.

"You're gonna have to wait a little bit," Lucas told him. "Let's play while your Aunt finishes it."

"Good evening everyone. Can't believe I'm not working." Peyton said as she came through the front door.

"Hi Peyton," Lucas greeted. "Tough day today?"

"No, just tiring," Peyton replied. "Do you need some help Brooke?"

"No, but thank you. It will be ready in fifteen minutes. " Brooke announced.

"Okay. I'll set the table." Peyton said.

Half an hour later they were having dinner. Brooke, Lucas and Jamie were sitting in the same spots as on Monday and Peyton was sitting next to Jamie. For the couple and their nephew, dinner was going great, super fun and interesting. But for Peyton, things were not that good. She was feeling slightly out of place.

"I'm done," Peyton announced even though her plate was still full. "Will you guys excuse me?"

"Peyton, you're not done yet, your plate is full," Brooke said as she eyed it. "Stay and finish it."

"No, it's okay." Peyton insisted.

"You didn't like my food?" Brooke asked with a frown.

"No Brooke, it's really good, you improved a lot," Peyton told her with a smile. "It's just that-"

"Brooke, let her do what she wants," Lucas said. "Maybe she's tired."

"Can I be done then?" Jamie asked. His own plate was quite full.

"No Jamie, you have to eat some more." Lucas told him.

"But why can she be finished?" he asked with a pout.

"Jamie, listen to your Uncle, he knows what he's on about." Peyton said as she left the table and headed to her room. Her plate of food was left sat there.

"Yes buddy, go on, and keep eating, just like me." Brooke told him. She was a little worried about Peyton.

"What happened to Peyton?" Jamie asked with a frown.

"She was tired buddy, that's all. When you're done eating, maybe, if your Aunt accepts it, we can go lay on our bed and we can tell you stories." Lucas suggested.

"Really?" Jamie asked happily. "I can lay down with you two, on the bed?"

"Can he Aunt Brooke?" Lucas asked as he took hold of her hand.

"Of course you can handsome. We're gonna have fun!" Brooke agreed with a smile.

"Thank you." He replied happily.

"No problem." Lucas told him. He looked at Brooke and mouth _I love you_ at her. Brooke smiled happily and did it back.

That night Jamie ended up sleeping on the bed, between Brooke and Lucas. Brooke was lying on her left-hand side, Jamie was belly up and Lucas was lying on his right-hand side. Brooke had her hand on Jamie's belly and Lucas his hand on top of hers, and just like that, while talking and listening to each other's voices, they fell asleep.

~X~

The next morning, Brooke and Lucas took Jamie to school and instead of coming back home; they stopped by Brooke's store. They stayed there for almost three hours. Brooke wanted to stay more and help but she also knew that she wanted Lucas with her forever, and there were only 2 more weeks to go until the doctor released her. When they came back home, Brooke decided to call Peyton while Lucas was taking a shower.

"Hello?" Brooke asked as the phone was picked up at the other end.

"_Oh, morning Brooke."_ Peyton greeted at the other end.

"I wanted to ask you something." Brooke told her.

"_Sure, what do you need?" _Peyton asked.

"What happened last night?" Brooke wanted to know.

"_Nothing, I was just tired."_ Peyton lied.

"Peyton, I've known you since we were eight," Brooke told her, letting her know her answer wasn't believable. "What happened last night?"

"_Okay, I guess I can't really lie to you. The thing is you guys were so family like, I felt that I didn't belong there."_ Peyton told her honestly.

"P. Sawyer, what are you talking about? You don't have to feel like this." Brooke told her with a sigh.

"_It's okay, because I really don't belong there. My label is doing great; I'll find myself a house,"_ Peyton told her._ "You need your place to build your family."_

"Peyton, we will not talk about it over the phone, and don't even think about moving out or feel left out because none of it is true!" Brooke told her.

"_We'll see Brooke. We'll talk about it sometime okay?"_ Peyton suggested.

"I hope so. Have a nice day!" Brooke told her.

"_You too!" _ Peyton returned before they both ended the call.

Thursday went by really fast for everybody. Peyton went back home, she had dinner with Lucas and Brooke, who did what she could to not make Peyton feel left out, and Peyton, on her side, was doing whatever she could to make Brooke think that she was feeling comfortable on that situation.

Before they noticed it was Friday. Brooke was twice as much excited, Jamie would be back and she would have the chance to work on some wedding stuff with Haley. It was around eleven thirty a.m. when Haley arrived at Brucas' house.

"Oh, morning Hales, come on in!" Lucas greeted as he opened the door. "How are you?"

"I'm fine; I had no classes today so Nate took Jamie to school so I could sleep in. Where's Brooke?" she asked.

"She's taking a shower; she'll be out here in about ten minutes. While she is in there, I want to thank you for letting Jamie spend some time with us, Brooke is so much calmer and happier, he's being therapeutic to her." Lucas told her.

"It's good to hear that, I want her to be healed from it all as fast as possible," Haley said with a smile. "And for Nathan and I this has been a great opportunity to have time for ourselves before Anna arrives, so, it's a win/win situation."

"Hi Haley. Good morning!" Brooke said as she walked into the room. "I'm so excited to talk about my wedding!"

"Yeah, about that, I'll go to the gym and leave you two alone," Lucas told them. "I'll be back at three thirty with Jamie. When I walk through that door, wedding planning is done for the week okay?"

"Yes sir!" Brooke and Haley replied with a laugh.

"Great. And if you two need anything, if anything happens, call my cell phone and I'll be here faster than the "The Flash". Have fun! I love you Pretty Girl!" Lucas said kissing Brooke. "Bye Hales."

"Bye Luke." Haley replied.

"Bye fiancé, I love you too! Thank you!" Brooke told him happily, with a wide smile as Lucas headed out the door.

"Well let's get to work!" Haley said. "We gotta make good use of our time."

"Sure, let's get to it!" Brooke said in a voice that was filled with excitement.

"Where do you want to celebrate your wedding? Do you have anywhere in mind?" Haley asked her as they sat on the sofa.

"I don't know let me think," Brooke replied. "I wanted something outside but not like yours."

"Understood. Let me show you something, I have some options, some ideas, and you choose from them." Haley said.

"Nice. I so hit the jackpot having you as my Maid of Honour." Brooke said with a laugh.

"Do you want the beach, in a country house, in the mountains or at a big hotel?" Haley asked.

"Wow, so many options! But I think I'll stay with the beach. I love it there, and the sand is soft and the waves will give us a relaxing soundtrack," Brooke said as she got a dreamy look on her face. Her eyes began to water as she said. "And there was where Lucas held my hand, and pulled me back up from the sand and all the problems and we became friends again."

"Hey Brooke, its okay now," Haley said as she took hold of Brooke's hand. "Don't cry please, or we won't be able to keep going."

"Sorry Hales, is just that remembering that time and our talk, but okay," Brooke said as she took some deep breaths. "Let's keep moving!"

"Good. So, we already chose the beach, and that's good because it will leave us room and time to choose a place for the reception and some other details," Haley said. "Unless you want to make the party at the beach, or would you prefer to have in a reception hall?"

"I think I'm going for the reception hall; I would hate to see sand all over the food, and the flowers, and the clothes," Brooke replied. "I mean, we could all go skinny dipping but-"

"No, I don't think so; maybe you and Lucas could," Haley told her with a smile. "But with the reception hall, you complicate things a bit. We're gonna have to find ways to transport people from the beach to it. Too much work, don't you think?"

"No, at least not if we find a hotel at the beach," Brooke said. "I'll get my laptop and we can look for something like that. What do you think?"

"Great idea!" Haley told her.

After searching on the web and looking for hotels, Haley found one she thought would be the perfect one.

"Brooke what do you think?" Haley asked her. Brooke was busy looking at something else.

"About what?" Brooke asked her.

"About this hotel, the Marriot Residence Inn. They have a great reception hall with an exit to Wrightsville Beach," Haley told her. "And this is a great beach. I can even see a marquee over here, and the flowers, and you dressed as a bride!"

"Aww I love it Hales, and this is that same beach I told you about," Brooke said as she saw the pictures. "I can for sure see all you're describing there!"

"I knew you would. It's just where I see you getting married. So casual and fashionable but so romantic and traditional, at the same time."

"So, let's not forget to call the hotel and make the reservation for May twenty first." Brooke said with dreamt eyes.

"Okay, great! So, moving on to the ceremony," Haley said. "How do imagine it?"

"Well I was thinking about having it during the day," Brooke said. She then changed her mind. "Actually at sunset."

"Oh, that will be great!" Haley agreed.

"I was imagining a big white marquee, with a very light fabric being blown that the wind, like white silk for example." Brooke said in a dreamy voice as she envisioned it.

"Okay, it's looking good." Haley said as she wrote everything down.

"Flowers on the altar, and on the isle, and on the chairs, all decorated with flowers," Brooke continued. "I want Lilies, white and purple. Are you writing it all down?"

"Yes I am." Haley replied.

"Why?" Brooke asked puzzled.

"Well, because this is my duty as your Maid of Honour, and because I'm sure that if I miss something you will kill me." Haley answered.

"You are so right!" Brooke replied with a laugh.

"So, keep going please." Haley encouraged.

"Okay. I want my Maid of honour, by that I mean you, by my side, and next to you will be Peyton. Lucas will have Nate as his best man and probably Skills too." Brooke said.

"I like it so far. It will be an awesome day!" Haley assured her.

"Instead of having folded chairs for everybody to sit on, I was thinking of white wooden chairs for the guests to sit on," Brooke carried on. "Some hangers coming out of the sand where we can hang some vanilla scented candles and the flowers, and we can also have someone to play the _Wedding March_."

"I think it will look gorgeous. About the song, maybe you and Lucas can walk in the reception hall, as husband and wife, with a song chosen by you! What do you say?" Haley suggested.

"I liked your suggestion for the song, but I still want to walk up to the altar to the sound of the _Wedding March_." Brooke told her.

"I can work on that, don't worry! So, we have it all ready for now, right? Do you want to say something else?" Haley asked.

"Can we work on another wedding theme?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"Sorry Brooke but no," Haley replied. "I promised Luke that we would only do one thing per week. And we've done a little more than one thing today."

"Okay." Brooke replied with a sigh.

They spend the rest of the time they had, calling the hotel to reserve the reception hall. They called some wedding related rental companies to know prices of chairs and how would it cost to do all the set up at the beach. They discussed and settled every single detail of it.

Soon the clock hit three thirty p.m. and the front door swung open. Through it, walked a very happy and active Jamie. He ran inside and hugged his mom and Aunt, followed by Lucas who could not contain himself.

"Well girls, wedding time is done! You had enough time; I gave you a little more than the three hours I told you I would." Lucas said.

"Yes, we know, and we are already done. Thank you Lucas." Haley said with a wink.

"Yeah, we are done fiancé, thanks and I love you for that!" Brooke said with a beaming smile as she went over to him and kissed him.

"I love you too, I'm so glad to see you smiling like that!" Lucas replied after he had returned the kiss.

"I'm glad to be feeling like I am," Brooke said. She saw that Haley was walking towards the door. "Haley stay, we can talk about something else while we have a snack."

"Okay. I can hang out with you guys for a while longer." Haley replied.

Haley stayed for just over another hour. Then she decided it was time to go and she kissed everyone good bye, especially Jamie. Haley decided to take a look at Jamie through the window, she wanted to see how her son behaved around his Uncle and Aunt, and she liked what she saw. Brooke was sitting on the floor with him, and Lucas sitting right behind her, they were playing some sort of game, they were laughing and Jamie jumped on Brooke's lap. All that Haley did was smile. She couldn't help but think.

_These two need a kid. They are a great family already and they will be such great parents._


	26. Chapter 26

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: LITALOVE, PRINCESAKARLITA411, DIANEHERMANS, ARUBAGIRL0926, MERDARKANDTWISTY, DANNI14. **

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 26 – Time Flew By

Time flew by. Four weeks had passed since Brooke had got sick and it was time for her to go back to the doctor. Everything was going great in the small town of Tree Hill, in North Carolina.

Nathan and Haley were very happy with the arrangement that they had with Brooke and Lucas, of Jamie spending three nights a week in Brucas' house. They were able to recuperate and enjoy their alone time until Anna decided she was going to pop out. Now they were always looking forward to these nights. Haley, besides dating her husband also had her jobs, school was going well, and her producer side was working hard as well. She and Peyton were still finishing mixing and putting together Anna's CD.

Peyton also had a lot going on. She hadn't heard from Victoria since the day she called her with the info that Lucas was already living with Brooke and that they were playing house with Jamie. She was starting to worry, Victoria had been too quiet for too long. Besides that, everything was working really well for Peyton, her record label was growing fast and she was always amazed by it.

Brooke's day to go to the doctor was approaching. She and Lucas were really anxious to know how she was doing. Brooke also wanted the green light to get back to her normal life, such as going to work, deciding on some more wedding details, and of course give Lucas the certainty that they could make love again.

Lucas was very anxious himself; he wanted to be sure that his fiancée and one of the most important people in his life would be healthy again. Also, Lucas was starting to really miss his own job. Lucas wanted his basketball back and just like Brooke, he was hoping for the doctor's consent, so they could start having some much needed intimate time. He didn't know how much time he could restrain himself.

Since they had decided on the location for the weeding and the reception, Brooke and Haley had spent the next two weeks planning Brucas' wedding. Brooke of course, was under Lucas' very observing eyes. She was constantly trying but never getting Haley to break Lucas' rules.

Brooke and Haley had already chosen the bride's dress that was going to be a white dress of course. It would have a Crepe de Chine lining, with a white chiffon cover, that gives the dress lightness and movement; it would also have a thirty inch train. The dress had a drape on the bodice that had some Swarovski Crystal all around the top. They also came down on the right hand side of the bodice, following the direction of the drape, all the way down to the beginning if the skirt. The crystals were also on the back of the bodice, following a white satin breaded detail all the way to the skirt.

Lucas' outfit was just as traditional as Brooke's. His suit was made of an English Tropical Fabric, in a dark grey colour. The jacket was shorter in front and with a tail on the back, his trousers were also in a dark grey, just like the jacket, but with lighter grey stripes. Helping complete the outfit, there is an ivory vest, a wing collar, a white cotton shirt, a pale golden tie with and a pale golden handkerchief in the jacket's pocket, but Lucas would have the final word on it.

Another subject decided by Brooke, was the soundtrack. She would walk down the isle at the beach to the sound of a piano playing the _Wedding March_, which Haley would record at Peyton's studio. Also, was settled that Lucas and Brooke would walk into the reception hall to a song called "A Moment Like This", by Kelly Clarkson. Haley was also going to record as surprise for the bride and groom.

Brooke and Haley listened to a lot of songs, but the minute Brooke heard that one, she knew it was perfect. All the other songs would be played during the party, as background with whatever else the DJ that would be hired wanted to play.

The hall decoration was also another topic taken care of. They had decided to go very simple, but as Brooke pointed out, it would be simple but super chic. The round tables would have a white silky table cloth that would go all the way down to the floor, with a smaller table cloth over it, which was white with silver details on the borders. The chairs would have the same white and silver fabric covering them, but with a purple bow giving the chair a waist. On the centre of each table a flower arrangement with the same purple and white Lillis from the beach decoration, and around it, some non-scented vanilla colour candles.

This last decision about the reception hall was on Monday, one day before Brooke had to go back to the doctor. Tuesday was that day. It was time for Brooke to go back to the doctor and make sure that she was well again and that she was ready to be released.

~X~

Lucas and Brooke arrived at Doctor Salinger's office thirty minutes earlier than what they should. That was how anxious they were to get the news. They were holding hands but in silence, because of all the nervousness. Lucas got the urge to speak when he saw the very worried look on Brooke's face.

"Hey Pretty Girl, just relax," he told her softly as he held her hand. "I know that everything will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Brooke asked him quietly.

"Because I took great care of you, I watched you like a hawk, so you have to be fine!" he told her as he gave her a loving kiss and stroked his free hand gently over her cheek. Brooke was about to say something when they heard the nurse calling them into the room.

"Good Morning, Miss Davis and Mr. Scott how are you today?" Doctor Salinger greeted.

"Fine Doctor, thanks." They both replied together.

"That's good to hear. Miss. Davis." The doctor said with a smile.

"You can call me Brooke." Brooke told her.

"Call me Lucas, if you will." Lucas added.

"Okay. Brooke, how were you feeling this past month? I'm assuming that Lucas took good care of you." Her doctor asked looking at Lucas.

"Yes, he sure did. Too much sometimes." Brooke replied as she looked at Lucas with a playfully mad face.

"Well, I needed to; she is way too independent sometimes." Lucas replied.

"As I was saying, I felt like I was under the weather the first week, like I couldn't breathe, or think, or feel relaxed, it was way too shocking to me," Brooke said. "But Lucas showed me I had to get better, and I also had a therapy that worked, and still does, wonders for me."

"Yeah, I knew the first week would be the hardest, I'm glad you had this especial help called Lucas. But, what was this therapy?" the doctor asked curious.

"The therapy consisted in having my godson over three nights a week." Brooke told her.

"I don't remember prescribing that." The doctor replied with a laugh.

"Dr. Salinger you should have seen her, she was in a very low mood, crying a lot, not wanting to eat or do anything," Lucas began. "So, when she asked my sister-in-law to leave our godson with us, I thought that it could really help her and it did."

"Well, alternative therapies always seem to work." Doctor Salinger replied with a slight laugh.

"Tell me about it!" Brooke said as she laughed.

"Brooke, I need you to you to go into the other room, and get ready, so I can exam you, okay?" Doctor Salinger asked her.

"Okay." Brooke replied quietly.

"While you change I'll go ask my nurse for the materials I'll need." Doctor Salinger told her.

Brooke stood up, gave Lucas a kiss and walked into the other room. When she closed the door, Doctor Salinger looked at Lucas.

"Lucas, I want you to still keep and eye on her, because this episode indicated a high level of stress," Doctor Salinger told him in a low voice. "And talking to a friend who is psychologist, he said that sometimes the will of having something is so strong, or missing something so much, might make you imagine you have it. I don't know if you understand me."

"I think I do. She never told me she wanted to be a mom that much, and maybe she was remembering Ang-" Lucas said, trailing off as he realized.

"What's wrong?"

"Angie, the baby girl she fostered for a while. She talked about her a good number of times while we were in Italy," Lucas answered. "I'll keep a close eye on her."

"Okay, I just said that for her own sake and in my duty as a doctor. Let me go check on her." The doctor replied as she stood up and walked into the other room.

After fifteen minutes, Brooke and the doctor returned to the room where Lucas was waiting.

"How am I Doctor?" Brooke asked anxiously.

"Calm down Brooke, everything seems to be fine," the doctor replied. "Your uterus is normal size, normal colour."

"See Pretty Girl I told you." Lucas said with a smile as he took hold of her hand.

"But just to be sure, I will ask you to do a blood test again," the doctor continued. "Just to check your hormonal levels and release you for good."

"Okay." Brooke replied.

"Do you have time to do it now?" Doctor Salinger asked.

"Yes." Brooke answered.

"Great, so I'm going to write down in the order that it is urgent. So you don't have to wait for the results." Doctor Salinger told her.

"How long will it take to get the results back?" Lucas asked curious.

"Probably three to four hours. Don't worry; I will call you when I have them." Doctor Salinger assured them both.

"If the tests results are all normal, can I go back to my normal life?" Brooke asked.

"Yes you can. What would be normal life?" the doctor asked curious.

"I mean working and other stuff." Brooke replied trailing off.

"She means if we can have our sex life back." Lucas said bluntly.

"Lucas!" Brooke said embarrassed.

"Brooke, I'm sure the doctor is used to this kind of questions, and I also know that you want to know his answer as well. And so do I." Lucas told her.

"Yes, you both can have your sex life back." The doctor told them with a laugh.

"Thank you Doctor." Both Brooke and Lucas replied happily.

"You're welcome," Doctor Salinger said still laughing. "Now go, get that blood test done and enjoy your time. I'll call you when I get the results."

"Okay, doctor." Brooke replied.

"Thank you for everything." Lucas replied gratefully.

"You're welcome." The doctor told him.

The couple went straight to the laboratory so Brooke could have some blood drawn. When it was all done, they stopped by Cosi to get something to eat and went back home.

~X~

The rest of the day went by very smoothly. They had some soup and salad for lunch, and sat on the couch to watch some TV. They read a little and ended up falling asleep. When the clock hit four thirty, Brooke's cell phone started ringing. Brooke opened her eyes and woke Lucas up. She grabbed her cell phone and answered it, hitting the speaker bottom.

"Hello, Brooke Davis here." She announced.

"_Hi Brooke, It's me Dr. Salinger."_ The voice at the other end said.

"Hi doctor. Do you have the results already?" Brooke asked.

"_As a matter of fact yes, I have your lab results here."_

"And?" Brooke asked eagerly.

"Brooke, let the doctor speak." Lucas told her.

"_You are perfectly fine. Your hormonal levels are correct, just the way they should be, and your cholesterol is good. Your glucose level is normal, you're perfectly fine. So I only want to see you here when you are really pregnant okay?"_

"Okay, you can count on that! Thank you very much." Brooke said happily.

"Thank you Doctor Salinger!" Lucas said happily.

"_Please Brooke, take the things slow okay? Lucas, you can keep taking care of her. Have a pleasant evening."_

"You too." Brooke said as she hung up.

"So," Lucas began. "That means, you're released, right?"

"Yes, Fiancé," Brooke said after she had given him an extremely passionate kiss. "You can go and buy me that new bed you promised me."

"Yes!" Lucas exclaimed happily as he kissed her hard and deep. "You can bet that I will buy it. But I have to destroy this one with you first."

~X~

"Hello?" Lucas asked as he answered the phone almost an hour later.

"_Hi Lucas, It's me, your mom." _ Karen told him.

"Hi ma, how are you?" Lucas asked.

"_I'm doing well son. Is Brooke there? I wanted to know what the doctor said." Karen asked._

"Sure you do ma, I'll pass the phone to her. Hey Pretty Girl." Lucas said as he headed over to the couch.

"What Lucas?" Brooke asked him.

"My mom wants to talk to you." Lucas told her as he handed her the phone.

"Okay," she replied as she grabbed the phone from him. "Hi Karen how are you?"

"_I'm fine and you?" _Karen asked in return_._

"I'm great!" Brooke told her happily.

"_You're sounding so much better. What did the doctor tell you?"_

"He told me that I'm fine and that I can go back to my regular activities." Brooke told her.

"_Ohhh that is such good news, I'm so happy for you." _ Karen said relieved.

"Thanks Karen, we are very happy as well. So, expect me at the store tomorrow." Brooke told her.

"_We will be so happy to have you here to take control of it all."_ Karen told her.

"And I'm giving you and Mille a vacation," Brooke told her. "You two need it."

"_Don't worry I did it all with pleasure. And I know the doc released you, but take it easy. You can give Millie a vacation; I'll stay there with you."_

"I will never find the words to thank you for all you've done for me." Brooke told Karen gratefully. Lucas smiled contentedly at her words.

"_Don't mention it, you know that you are like a daughter to me and I would do it as many times as you need." _ Karen promised her.

"Thanks again, Karen." Brooke told her/

"_I said don't mention it. Well I have to go and stop Andy, before he burns my kitchen,"_ Karen said with a laugh_. "See you tomorrow, bye Brooke."_

"You go do that. Bye Karen." Brooke said as she ended the call.

"So, tomorrow you are going back to work huh?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Yes, fiancé why?" Brooke asked him.

"Because if you are going to the store, I will go back to school, to my coach position, and give Skills and Nate some time off." He answered.

"Okay. So we already have our day figured out." she said.

"I guess we do." Lucas said kissing her forehead. As soon as these words left Lucas' mouth, the phone started ringing again. He picked it up from where Brooke had put it and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hey Luke, It's me Haley."_ Haley informed him.

"Oh, hi Hales how are you?" he asked.

"_I'm good. Is Brooke there? I want to know how it was at the doctor's office."_ Haley asked him eagerly.

"Okay, I will give her the phone. Hey Brooke, you are very popular today." Lucas told her as he passed her the phone again.

"Hi Hales, how are you and my goddaughter?" Brooke asked brightly.

"_We are doing well. What did the doctor tell you?"_ Haley asked.

"Well, he told me that I'm fine and that I can go back to my regular activities." Brooke replied.

"_That is so good Tigger. When are you planning on going back to work?" _Haley asked happily. She was glad Brooke was well again.

"Tomorrow in fact." Brooke told her.

"_Ohh that's cool."_

"Wanna know what is even cooler?" Brooke asked with an excited tone to her voice.

"_What?"_

"Now we can continue to plan my wedding with no conditions what so ever. Yay!" Brooke said happily.

"_You are never going to change, are you?_" Haley asked her as she laughed.

"No, never!" Brooke replied as she too laughed.

"_Do you still want Jamie to come?"_ Haley asked.

"Of course I do!" Brooke insisted.

"_Can we do once a week now?" _ Haley asked her._ "I'm assuming you and Lucas will have a lot to do now and a lot to catch up on."_

"Sure, once a week will be great, but know that sometimes I might want more than just one time," Brooke told her. "The fact that I'm going back to work now doesn't mean that our arrangement is off. I love spending time with my godson."

"_Great! And I love spending time with my husband!" Haley said laughing once more. "Well I got to go. So, remember that tomorrow you'll have to pick Jamie up from school because it's your day with him."_

"Don't worry, I will never forget. Bye Hales." Brooke told her happily.

"_Bye Brooke."_

~X~

It was Wednesday morning already; Nathan and Haley were lying in bed together.

"Do you know what day it is today?" Haley asked Nathan.

"No I don't," Nathan replied as he thought. "Am I getting in trouble for this?"

"No, of course not you silly man." Haley said as she laughed and stroked his naked chest.

"Great, so tell me, what day is it?" Nathan asked curious.

"It's the day that Jamie goes to sleep at Brucas' house." Haley told him.

"So, that means this is our night?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes babe." Haley replied.

"And where do you wanna go tonight?" Nathan asked her.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to our favourite restaurant and after that, go for a little walk down the pier, by the lake, under the moon light." Haley said dreamily.

"I like it. Maybe I'll have a surprise for you," he said as he linked his fingers through hers and raised her hand and kissed her knuckles. "But, is that all we are going to do?"

"I don't know, maybe if you are lucky, and if I like that surprise, you could get something else tonight." Haley replied with a suggestive smile.

"Really?" Nathan asked with a mock surprised face.

"Really, but don't push it okay? Let's go with the flow, if it happens, happens." Haley told him.

"Okay whatever you say gorgeous." Nathan said before he kissed her lips.

~X~

The clock on the gym wall marked eight thirty a.m. The Ravens basketball team was about to start their morning practice, conducted by Skills. Nathan was running a little late. All of a sudden Lucas entered the gym.

"Hey Luke what a surprise? Came to visit?" Skills asked him.

"No, I came to work, aka coaching." Lucas replied as he laughed slightly.

"Really?" Skills asked him.

"Really." Lucas confirmed.

"So, I'm guessing that this means that Miss B. Davis is fine now?" Skills asked him.

"Yes, she is. The doctor released her yesterday." Lucas said as he grinned widely.

"That's good to know, it sucked seen her like that." Skills said.

"I know. She went back to work today, and I came back to mine as well." Lucas informed him.

"Good then practice is all yours Coach. Let me gather the team." Skills said.

"Okay." Lucas replied with a laugh.

"Hey team get over here!" Skills called. The team came over and gathered around him and Lucas.

"What's up coach Skills?" Q asked him.

"Coach Scott wants to say something." Skills replied

"Well team, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm back in the coaching status." Lucas announced.

"Aww man, that sucks!" Q said in a joking tone and a laugh. "We hope you were here just visiting, nothing more."

"That's funny boys. Skills and Nate might be a little soft on you but I'm not. So let's get your sorry asses back to work," Lucas said. "And for that one comment, you will all start with suicides."

"That's not fair." The team protested.

"News flash, life is not fair!" Lucas said with a smile.

"You heard the man, let's go team." Skills told them. The team started doing the suicides.

"Let's go guys; pick it up, faster, faster, faster," Lucas said a little while later. He clapped his hands as he said faster. Meanwhile Nathan entered the gym, greeted Skills and looked at what Lucas was doing and saying. "C'mon guys, you can run better than that! Even my grandma could run better then you."

"Luke, cut them some slack man. Are you back for good?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, I'm back for good, and no little brother, Skills and you already went too easy on them this whole month. They need to be in good shape, if we are going to win that championship." Lucas told him.

"Okay whatever you say, you are the head coach." Nathan replied.

"Besides this is nothing compared to the torture that meant training under Dan's command." Lucas told him.

"You are so right about that." Nathan agreed with a laugh.

~X~

It was Wednesday afternoon already, and Brooke was about to leave the store after her first day back to work to pick up Jamie from school when her cell phone rang.

"Hi Hales," Brooke said as she answered the phone. "If you are calling me to remind me to pick up my godson I'm leaving the store right now."

"_No, but that's good to know."_ Haley told her.

"So why are you calling me?" Brooke asked her. "Not that you can't call me, I'm just curious."

"_I'm calling to ask you, since it's early, if you could stop by the high school, because I forgot to give Jamie his bag, otherwise he will have nothing to take to your home._" Haley told her.

"Okay. Just to make sure, will I make it in time to pick Jamie up?" Brooke asked.

"_Yes, Brooke. Don't worry it's only two thirty. Jamie doesn't need to be picked up until three thirty."_

"Okay, Hales. I'm on my way." Brooke assured her.

~X~

"Hi Tutor Mom, here I am." Brooke said as she went into Haley's now empty classroom. She kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh good," Haley said as she kissed Brooke's cheek in return. "Before I forget here is Jamie's bag."

"Good." Brooke replied as she took the bag from Haley.

"I put some clothes and a new pair of pyjamas for him to wear tonight." Haley told her.

"Okay, thanks. I realised that I've never been in your classroom before. The only time when I came here, we got stuck in the library, with Tim." Brooke said as she pulled a slightly disgusted face.

"Yeah, that's right. So your goddaughter spoke to me the other day and asked me when her nursery was gonna be ready?" Haley said as she looked at her playfully and stroked her with belly.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I totally forgot about that, and with me being sick this entire month," Brooke said as she remembered. "I honestly didn't want to think about baby stuff."

"Yeah, I know," Haley said softly. "But it's okay now, right?"

"Yes. Don't worry, by this weekend my goddaughter will have her room ready and fabulous." Brooke assured her.

"That would be good," Haley said with a smile. She then looked down at her bump. "Did you hear that little girl?"

"How would you like the room to be?" Brooke asked her.

"Nothing fancy or too extravagant but I trust in your decoration sense. I still remember how you decorated our apartment in senior year. That was great." Haley told her.

"Yeah I know. Don't worry I will take Luke with me to do the store." Brooke told her.

"I can't wait to hear his reaction because he loves shopping so much!" Haley said with a laugh.

"Yeah but he already agreed to go with me. Well I have to go or I'll be late to pick up Jamie. Bye Hales and I love you baby girl." Brooke said as she placed her hand on Haley's belly.

"Bye Brooke." Haley said as Brooke left her classroom.

~X~

It was Friday afternoon and Brooke and Lucas were at "Babies R Us" store to buy the stuff for Anna's nursery. Lucas wasn't super happy, but he didn't want Brooke running around the store all by herself. He still wanted to slow her down.

"How about we start by choosing baby monitors?" Brooke suggested.

"Yeah, that is good idea. How are we going to choose, what are the criteria's?" Lucas replied.

"Well you pick the one that you like, then I pick the one that I like, and we decide that mine is better." Brooke told him as she winked and kissed him.

"That's code for: Lucas, your choice does not count." Lucas told her with a playful smile.

"That's right." Brooke told him with a laugh.

"Come here my girl!" Lucas said before he kissed her lovingly.

"What was that PDA for?" Brooke asked after she had more than eagerly returned the kiss.

"Because I love you." Lucas told her honestly.

"Oh, thanks, I love you too! Let's go check on the monitor, shall we?" Brooke said with a smile.

"Sure, let's go." Lucas said as they walked over to the baby monitors hand in hand.

After a while of looking at a couple of baby monitors, they decided on a Summer Infant handheld video monitor with a traditional sound lights. It visually showed the baby's level of activity and had night time LED lights on the camera, which made the baby fully visible, at daytime and night time.

"Fiancé, how could you choose the white one? It's a girl." Brooke asked him.

"I thought we could keep it more neutral, and not go all pink just because it's a girl." He replied as he looked at the monitor he had.

"Luke, be aware that we are gonna go all pink, or almost all pink, and it will definitely be a themed room. I'm glad Haley chose me as godmother." Brooke told him happily.

"I think Haley knew I couldn't decorate anything. I think this video monitor will make Haley's day, don't you? What are we getting now?" Lucas asked.

"It sure will! Now we're going for the changing table." Brooke told him.

"Okay. Changing table, here we come." Lucas said.

After browsing through a lot of changing tables, they found a cute one made by South Shore Cotton that was in pure white. They also got a changing pad by Da Vinci Contour, and some changing pad covers by Carter's. Brooke chose a pink dotted one, an all pink, some with flowers and a white one, accounting for six changing covers.

"See I told you, we needed some white just to balance all that pink you want." Lucas said playfully as he stuck his tongue out.

"Shut up and keep your tongue inside. Don't turn yourself into a fashion designer and a little boy now." Brooke told him as she laughed.

"Sorry, I was just proving my point." Lucas told her.

"You silly boy," Brooke replied. "But I still love you."

"I love you too. What's next Miss Fashion designer?" he asked smiling happily.

"Diaper disposal is in order." Brooke said.

"Okay." Lucas replied.

They looked through a bunch of diaper disposal models, until the vender, to who Lucas asked an opinion in this matter, recommended the Diaper Genie II Elite Diaper Disposal System. According to him it was the best one in the market by far and told them that it locks completely the funky smell of diapers out. He also showed them the Playtex Diaper Genie II refills that were sold separately.

"Where are we going from here?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Let's go to look for crib and bedding sets, and dressers." Brooke replied.

"Okay. The super famous fashion designer is on her game." Lucas said as he laughed.

"Stop making fun of me! You always like what I buy you." Brooke told him.

"Sorry! And I do love it!" he replied as he kissed her deeply.

"Apology accepted." Brooke told him after she had eagerly returned his kiss.

They found the most adorable crib. The Taylor 4-in-1 Stages Crib designed with classic sleigh lines, made with solid wood and was in the white color. It appeared to be a standard crib, but it turned into a toddler crib, then a daybed. It also transforms into a full-size single bed, and it came with a mattress.

The bedding set, chosen by Brooke, had patchwork and embroidered details. It was from Beautiful Gossamer Wings, and she chose a comforter, a bumper, a super cute sheet, dust ruffle, diaper stacker and window valance that featured a variety of butterflies and bugs in a cheery pastel palette. The colours consisted of baby blue, baby pink, baby purple, bay green and baby yellow.

"Look, this bedding is cheery and cute, just like you." Lucas pointed out.

"I know! Why do you think I picked it?" Brooke asked him with a grin.

"What else?" Lucas asked as he chuckled.

"Dirty clothes basket to put right next to the changing table." Brooke told him.

"Really? Can't we use one of the millions we have at home?" Lucas asked her.

"Of course not Lucas, it has to match. Oh boy, thank God you have me!" Brooke said as she pulled him over to another display.

After a while looking for one that she liked, Brooke found the perfect one. It was this beautiful pink cotton hamper that was coordinated with Gossamer Wings bedding collection they had gotten already. It featured butterflies with floral fabrics and beautiful silver thread.

Then they went to find a lamp for Anna's room and found an adorable wooden lamp that combined with the hamper and have rotating wooden blocks. Also found a beautiful set of wall art to adorn the nursery that featured a garden theme. Each picture was handmade and came in a wooden frame with ribbons to hang.

"Do you like all the stuff we got so far?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Yes, I love it every single one of them. She's gonna have the best room, you know?" Lucas told her.

"Yes I know. We will also take this cute butterfly nightlight; they keep the room a tiny bit clear for Hales to feed her during the night." Brooke said happily.

"When did you learn all this?" Lucas asked her amazed.

"From when Angie arrived." Brooke replied quietly as she looked at the floor with sad eyes.

"Well, you're great at it! So, what's next on our list?" Lucas asked as he tickled her so she would stop brooding about Angie.

"Stop Luke," Brooke giggled as his fingers danced over her ticklish spots. "The dressers."

"Okay."

They bought two white Greco dressers, with a mechanism to prevent the drawers from coming all the way out. They also had a one year warranty. They also bought a South Shore door chest in pure white finished with four adjustable shelves behind the door and two others, which creates an open storage space.

"Remind me again why we need two of those things?" Lucas asked her.

"Because her godmother is a fashion designer with an incredible baby line and she will shower her goddaughter with clothes, so she needs the space to store them." Brooke told him with a wink.

"That's right, I was forgetting that her godmother was super talented and exaggerated." Lucas said as he laughed.

After that, they went to find a sleep positioned. They decided to go with the Supreme Snuggle Nest with a little incline that was designed to provide even more comfort and safety for the newborn baby. It prevented him or her from turning around on the crib and suffocating, as they still don't know how to move by themselves. It was also great for the sleeping infants in the adult bed.

Right after finding that cute pink positioner, they went for a Sleigh Glider that was white with Blue microfiber cushions that Brooke chose, because it was solid wood, with non toxic white finish and it looked very cute.

"I thought blue was out of the question?" Lucas asked amused. "Wasn't the nursery's theme an all _pink_ theme?"

"Well, it is, but this glider is so comfy, and if you take a closer look, there is some baby blue on the bedding set," Brooke told him with a smile. "Besides, I know that Tutor Mom will thank me later; this will be great to rock and feed Anna."

"Okay, if you say so." Lucas chuckled.

Now it was time to choose the finishing touches, like the mobile for example. Brooke chose a Bacati Girls Butterflies Musical with hanging plush flowers and butterflies, with some lullabies and musical movement.

While they were going to pick another item, Brooke fell in love with a Vintage teaberry chandelier made by Wendy Bellisimo and bought it because she felt that it would look amazing in Anna's Bedroom.

They also bought a wall border by Bacati that was pre-pasted and had flowers and butterflies on it, just to keep the nature and pink theme going. They also chose a decorative pillow pack by Beach Cottage that would make the nursery warm and inviting.

Last but not least they bought some baby green, baby yellow, baby purple, baby pink and white flannel and cotton sheets. With the addition of some quilts and blankets with those same colours. They also bought some swaddle blankets and super cute towels for their goddaughter.

Brooke and Lucas didn't forget to buy some body suits with short and long sleeves, from zero to three months and three to six months. Brooke chose six body suits of each size. They also got some cute pj's, there was a special one that Lucas chose, that said MY GODPARENTS LOVE ME and finally. Brooke also placed in the cart, thirty wash-cloths and burping cloths.

"Are we done yet?" Lucas asked with a sigh.

"Yes babe, we are." Brooke told him.

"Thank God." Lucas said sounding relieved.

"Was it that bad? Did it feel like torture to spend," Brooke began as she looked at her cell phone. "Four hours here with me?"

"No, I love spending time with you, all the time in the world," Lucas told her honestly. "But you know how I feel about shopping."

"Yes, I know," Brooke said as she laughed. "Thank you for coming with me and for staying in such a great mood. I think you deserve a prize."

"You're welcome. And I also think that I deserve a prize. What will you give me?" Lucas asked as he gave her a suggestive look.

"I'll pay for dinner at your favourite restaurant, is that good?" Brooke suggested.

"That is great! Thanks. And while we eat, I'll think of something special for you." Lucas said as he hugged her and kissing her neck.

Brooke and Lucas arranged for the furniture to be delivered at Naley's house on Sunday morning; all the rest was going home with them. Brooke called Haley to let her know, and it was agreed that they would spend Sunday putting the nursery together. They got in the car and drove to the restaurant. It was a different but very pleasant afternoon.

~X~

It was already six p.m. and Peyton was still in her office listening to some demos that some of the new artists had sent. Her cell phone started ringing so she stopped the music and looked at the caller ID.

"Just the person I wanted to talk to," Peyton muttered before she answered. "Hello Partner, I see you got my message, a little late I might say but how are you?"

"_Yes, I saw your message and I'm doing very well."_ Victoria replied.

"That's good to know. Where were you? I was getting worried, thinking you had given up." Peyton told her.

"_Well, I was architecting and executing an alternative plan to get Clothes over Bros back."_ Victoria told her.

"Oh how is that going for you, any luck?" Peyton asked her in a surprised tone.

"_Not yet but it will work, I'm sure. Let's stop the chit chat, back to our business. Tell me everything about what happened after the phone call."_ Victoria told her.

"Well they were," Peyton began just as Haley came into the office. "You know what; I can't really talk right now. Can I call you later?"

"_I'll be waiting for your call."_ Victoria replied.

"Yeah, bye." Peyton said before she quickly hung up.

"Who were you talking to?" Haley asked curious.

"That was just an annoying producer who wants to gets his money before he starts the job and I don't work that way." Peyton lied.

"Yeah I know. You always paid me after I finished producing the tracks." Haley said with a laugh.

"See, I'm right and I always secure myself that the work is done." Peyton said with a smile. Right after saying that, her secretary Jessica entered the room.

"Excuse Miss Sawyer." Jessica said.

"Yes, Jessica what is it?" Peyton asked her.

"This letter just arrived for you." Jessica said as she held an envelope out to her.

"Okay," Peyton said grabbing the letter from Jessica's hands. "Thanks. You can go home if you want. Haley and I will be leaving soon as well."

"Okay, Miss Sawyer, see you on Monday." Jessica said as she turned to leave the office.

"See you," Peyton said as she looked at the letter. "That's weird."

"What's weird? Getting a letter?" Haley joked.

"No, is just that this letter does not have the sender's name on it." Peyton replied with a frown.

"Yeah, that is weird." Haley replied.

"But what is weirder is that there my name is printed, no handwriting whatsoever, look." Peyton said as she showing it to Haley.

"Yes, you are right. Well, they only way to know what is in there is to open it. I'm quite sure that it will not be a jack in the box that will pop and scare you." Haley said as they laughed.

"Haley, only you can make me laugh like this." Peyton said opening the letter and finding a picture of what looked like a little girl who was about six years old.

"What is inside?" Haley asked eagerly.

"This." Peyton said with a frown as she showed Haley the picture.

"Who is that girl?" Haley asked as she took the picture from Peyton's hand. "She is pretty, and she looks somewhat familiar to me."

"I don't know. I was wondering the same thing."


	27. Chapter 27

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: LITALOVE, ARUBAGIRL0926, PRINCESAKARLITA411, DIANEHERMANS, MERDARKANDTWISTY, BRUCASFOREVER0717.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT BECAUSE THIS IS NOT MY WRITTING STYLE AND EVEN THOUGH I TRY TO CHANGE IT, I CAN´T. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 27 – A weekend of Love

A six month pregnant Haley was sitting in a very comfortable arm chair, while Nathan and Jamie were trying to fix breakfast. Jamie walked over to her extremely slowly; as he balanced the tray he was carrying.

"Hey Momma, Daddy and I made you and Anna some breakfast." Jamie told her.

"Oh really, what did guys make?" Haley asked him with a smile. Jamie handed her the tray and looked over at Nathan.

"We made some eggs, and toast with Marion Berry jam, and milk." Jamie told her.

"It looks yummy, thanks to both of you!" Haley said as she kissed Jamie on the cheek.

"Hey buddy, here's yours," Nathan said as Jamie sat to eat his. Nathan then kissed Haley lovingly. "I hope the eggs are good!"

"They will be I'm sure." Haley told him smiling. The Scott family ate their breakfast together when Anna decided to make her presence known. Haley placed her hands on her bump and looked down at it. "Hey guys, Anna is also thanking you for breakfast. What is it baby girl? Oh, I'll tell them."

"What is she saying momma?" Jamie asked eagerly.

"She is saying I love you daddy, and I love you big brother, the food is delicious and I can't wait to meet you all."

~X~

"Good morning babe." Brooke whispered seductively into Lucas' ear after she had woken up. They were still led together in her bed.

"Isn't it early?" Lucas asked a little groggily. He had only been awake a few moments.

"A little, but it's never too early to make love to the person you love." Brooke told him in a seductive voice.

"Very true." Lucas replied as he brushed his nose with hers in a loving gesture.

"I know," Brooke purred as she placed her hand on his chest. "So, does that mean that you want to make love with me?"

"Of course I do." Lucas replied as he stroked his hand through her luscious locks.

Brooke lifted her head up and looked deep into his eyes, before they started to kiss deeply and passionately. Brooke straddled Lucas as his hands rested on her hips. They were both quickly getting lost in the heat that was building between them, until Lucas did something Brooke never expected.

"Hey Brooke, hold on. I don't want to. Not yet."

"What is your problem?" Brooke asked him incredibly confused. "Before was because I was sick, which I'm not anymore. Why don't you wanna make love with me Luke?"

"I'm just not feeling it, sorry. I think my brain is still worrying in case you get sick again. I'm gonna go take a shower." Lucas told her as he carefully moved her from his lap. He then climbed out of bed and hurried into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

While Lucas was taking his shower, Brooke was laying on the bed, wondering what the hell had just happened. Her mind was awash with thoughts.

_Has Lucas lost his desire for me? Was he thinking of someone else?_ She thought as she felt a tear rolling down her cheek, but she kept herself from crying. She wanted him to think she was okay with it. She knew it would be hard, but she would do it.

While Brooke was led on the bed lost in her troubled thoughts, Lucas was having the coldest shower he had had since high school. He was also trying to relieve himself, after Brooke had managed to get him in the mood. He was also trying to evaluate the situation.

_Am I going to be able to keep this a secret for much _longer? He thought to himself. _Is she gonna be mad at me?_ He was afraid, but sure at the same time, that what he was doing was right.

When he came out of the bathroom, with his towel wrapped tightly around his waist, he sat on the bed. Brooke was still lying on it and he looked at her as he reached for her hand.

"Hey Pretty Girl, I'm sorry," he told her in a soft tone. "I guess I just need a little bit more time to get it into my head that that you're okay. I love you so much, remember that."

"It's okay Lucas. I'm gonna go take my shower." Brooke said as she pulled her hand from his, climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down her body. She tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't hold them inside anymore. They escaped from her eyes and mixed with the water. What Lucas did was completely out of the blue. She couldn't help the tumultuous thoughts that were running around in her head.

_I don't think I can blame him, but I can't understand it either,_ she thought as she looked down at herself._ I don't think I've stopped being attractive. I mean he was the one that asked the doctor if we could have sex. Why is he rejecting me?_

She closed her eyes and sobbed. When all her tears were gone, she took a deep breath and turned off the water. She decided she would try and keep her fears inside and see what would happen next. When she came out of the bathroom, wrapped up in a towel, Lucas looked at her questioningly.

"What took you so long in there? Are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern for her.

"Sure, I'm fine, I was just shaving, washing my hair, and letting the water run a bit." She lied.

"So, I was thinking, we could go out for breakfast and then go straight to Naley's house," Lucas suggested. "Since we're putting Anna's nursery together, we better be there soon."

"Sure. It sounds like a good plan," Brooke replied with a fake smile. "When we're about to leave here I'll call Haley and let her know."

"Okay," Lucas replied as he studied her for a few moments. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll be ready in just a moment, I just have to comb my hair and put some make up on." She told him. Lucas frowned at the abruptness of her answer.

Fifteen minutes later they were out of the house. Brooke had left Peyton a note saying where they were in case she was looking for them.

"What would you say about getting breakfast at the Sheraton hotel?" Lucas asked Brooke as he drove.

"Good idea. They always have a great cinnamon toast. I'll call Haley." Brooke replied as she pulled her cell phone out of her purse.

"Okay, tell her we'll be there in about an hour." Lucas told her.

"I'll do it," Brooke said as she dialled. The phone was picked up after a couple of rings. "Hello?"

"_Hi Aunt Brooke, it's me Jamie!" _Jamie told her happily.

"Hi handsome, good morning," Brooke beamed. "How are you?"

"_I'm good. I'll call momma,_" Jamie told her. She heard him move the phone and then he yelled._ "Hey momma is Aunt Brooke."_

"_Thanks babe,"_ Haley said as she took the phone from Jamie._ "Hey Brooke, good morning."_

"Morning Hales," Brooke greeted in response. "Lucas and I are going to have breakfast at the Sheraton. We'll be at yours in about an hour, okay?"

"_How fancy!" _Haley replied sounding impressed._ "Okay, the furniture is not here yet so we'll be waiting for you guys. Have a nice breakfast. Tell Lucas hi from me."_

"I will. See you soon," Brooke said as she ended the call._ "_She said the furniture is not there yet. I wonder if they will really deliver it today."

"I'm sure they will, don't worry. And here we are," Lucas said as they arrived at the hotel. "I'll be your valet today. I'll open the door for you."

"Okay, thanks." Brooke replied.

Brooke and Lucas had a nice breakfast. She was almost able to forget about what had happened earlier. They held hands the entire time; it was just as cute as could be. They arrived at Naley's house about one hour later. With them, also arrived the "Babies R Us" delivery truck.

"We got here right on time hum?" Lucas asked Brooke as they strolled up to the front door.

"Yeah, it looks like it!" Brooke replied as Haley came to answer the door.

"Hey, you two arrived just in time huh?" Haley asked repeating Lucas' question.

"Yeah, looks like it!" Lucas replied with a smile as he used Brooke's answer.

"Come in Brooke, you can wait right there Luke, Nathan is coming out to help you bring it all in, okay?" Haley said.

"Sure, it's not like I have that much of a choice." Lucas replied with a fake sigh.

"No you do not." Haley told him as she winked.

"Hey Brooke, can I have a kiss?" Lucas asked her.

"Sure," Brooke replied as she leaned towards him and kissed him. "I'll be inside, not that you will need me."

"Morning Brooke," Nathan greeted as he came out of the door. "Hey Luke, how are you man?"

"Hello Nate. Where is Jamie?" Brooke asked Nathan.

"Hi man! I'm fine, how about you? Lucas responded.

"Jamie is inside playing with his Wii, that's why he didn't come to hug you yet," Nathan told Brooke before he turned to Lucas. "Luke, I'm great."

"Glad to hear that man, because you cannot imagine how much work there is for us to do," Lucas told him with a cheeky grin. "Brooke bought the entire store on Friday."

"Women! They never seem to get enough," Nathan replied jokingly. "Let's go, we can't waste time."

Haley and Brooke walked into the house to surprise Jamie who was concentrating hard on his game. Brooke walked up behind the sofa and poked a finger into Jamie's back.

"Got you!" she told him, making him jump from the sofa in fright.

"Aunt Brooke, you scared me!" he told her as he dropped his Wii controller.

"That was the idea," Brooke told him. She then got a fake mad look on her face as she said. "So, did you trade me for that video game?"

"Not anymore!" he replied as he hurried over to her. He hugged her tightly as he said. "Hi Aunt Brooke, good morning!"

"Good morning handsome!" Brooke replied with a smile as she hugged him back.

"Where is Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked her curious as their hug ended.

"He's outside helping your dad bring all the stuff for Anna's nursery inside. He will be here shortly," Brooke replied as she looked towards the door. She pointed as she spoke. "Actually, there he is."

"Hi Uncle Lucas! Do you wanna play basketball with me on my Wii?" Jamie asked excitedly as he ran up to Lucas.

"Hi little man, morning. You gotta ask your mom and your aunt if they will let me play with you." Lucas replied with a smile.

"Okay, I'll go do that right now." Jamie replied.

"Go ahead Jamie," Lucas told him as he ran back the way he had come. "Hey Nate, how many trips do we need?"

"I would say two more man," Nathan replied as he place some boxes down. "Should we leave it here and take it to the nursery as we start to open them?"

"Yeah, I think that would be better. And also, our trips can be faster." Lucas said with a laugh.

While Nathan and Lucas were coming and going, Brooke and Haley were sitting at the kitchen counter, on the stools.

"So, how are things going, now that you are back at your old self?" Haley asked her.

"Things are okay, just like before," Brooke told her. "Nothing has changed besides the fact that I'm back to work now."

"Wow," Haley said surprised. "You're much more resistant than what I thought!"

"Hey momma, can Uncle Lucas play Wii with me, can he Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked in a rush.

"Well son, later today okay?" Haley replied. "First we are gonna help put your sister's room together, what do you say?"

"Will you help too Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked Brooke.

"Of course I will Jamie." Brooke told him.

"Okay, can we start?" Jamie asked them eagerly.

"When your daddy and uncle are done bringing it all in we can!" Haley told him.

"Were you talking about me?" Lucas asked as he wrapped his arms around Brooke from behind her and hugged her affectionately.

"Sure, are you ready to start working?" Haley asked him.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice, do we?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"Well, according to my goddaughter," Brooke began as she stroked Haley's bump. "No, we don't have much of a choice."

"Okay, so let's go to work. I'm just wondering what colour that room will be?" Lucas asked in amusement.

"Pink of course. And I think we should start with the crib, what do you say Hales?" Brooke asked.

"Agreed. While you two, I mean three, men work, Brooke and I will just be saying where to put everything if it's okay." Haley told them.

"Great idea Hales." Brooke told her with a laugh.

"Yeah, great idea!" Nathan, Lucas and Jamie replied unenthusiastically.

The guys decided to put the glider together first of all, so Haley could sit on it and be more comfortable to boss them around. Brooke, while they were opening the crib and working on putting it together, decided to mark on the baby-pink wall, where the border would go.

"Hey Hales, what do you think? Right here at this height, it will be just right," Brooke said as she showed Haley what she was meaning. "It'll be like it's coming out of the crib and the changing table and dressers. Like it has always been there."

"Great idea Brooke. Nothing like having a designer as a sister," Haley said with a wink and a smile. "I'll go get us a snack. Can you come and help me Lucas?"

"Of course! Nathan, the nursery is all yours, enjoy!" Lucas said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Wait until you have yours, then we can talk." Nathan said with a laugh.

_Yeah, that is gonna take a long time to happen,_ Brooke thought as she heard the exchange.

~X~

Haley entered the kitchen followed by Lucas who went looking for a way to help her, thinking if he should or not talk to her.

"Hey Lucas, before we go back there. Is there anything you wanna tell me?" Haley asked him.

"Me, why?" Lucas asked in response.

"Well, you're walking crazy around me since we started putting the nursery together. And you have that I need to talk eyes. I know you way too well to know when you need my help with something. Come on, talk to me." Haley told him as she sat on a stool and pointed at another one for him to sit on.

"I can't really fool you huh?" Lucas asked as he sat down. "So, the thing is, you know that the doctor released Brooke right?"

"Of course I do, I called," Haley replied. "But what does it have to do with what you want to talk about? I thought you guys were doing great?"

"We are, at least we were until I did what I did this morning," Lucas told her. "I'm not sure if it was the right thing to do."

"Lucas Scott, what have you done?" Haley demanded looking slightly mad.

"Calm down Hales. The day after we went to the doctor, I had this idea of going on a weekend gateway, for this weekend," Lucas began. "But the Smoky Mountain Country Club only had place for next Thursday."

"And, why is it so bad?" Haley asked him puzzled.

"Well, Brooke doesn't know about it. I want it to be a surprise for her," Lucas told her. He felt a little awkward saying the next part. "I want us to have our first night to make love there, away from home, where we can really be alone, just the two of us."

"That is so romantic! I think you hit the target with that one," Haley told him. "Why are you worried?"

"Well, this morning she wanted to do _it_ and I backed off," Lucas told her as he made an awkward face. "I think she didn't like it."

"Are you crazy?" Haley asked him as she looked at him in despair. "The girl just went through tons of stress and insecurity. Then you come up with the dumbest idea you could have ever had? Are you trying to not marry her?"

"Haley, don't do that to me. I'm starting to regret it but," Lucas began. He looked at her almost desperately as he continued. "I'm sure she will like what I have planned for us. Please, tell me she will!"

"Luke, I can't really assure you that she will be okay with your strategy," Hale told him. "All I can do is be here for you if you need me. I still think it's very risky."

"Thanks Hales. I'll follow through my plan and please, don't tell her anything," Lucas told her. "Thursday is not that far away really. Should we go back with snacks?"

"I won't say a thing Luke, but be careful with her okay?" Haley said as she hugged him. "And yes, let's take the snacks inside. Come on."

"Thanks sis! I'll kidnap Brooke for a while, is that okay?" Lucas replied.

"Of course it is!" Haley told him with a wink. "Let's go."

~X~

While Lucas, Brooke, Haley and Nathan were working on Anna's nursery, Peyton was at home, enjoying the quiet and her so deserved Sunday afternoon. She was almost falling asleep while watching TV when her cell phone rang, scaring her a bit.

"Jeez," she said as she grabbed the phone. "Why do you have to ring so loud? Private number? Who would that beHello?"

"_Peyton? It's me, Jake."_

"Wow, hello stranger! How did you get my cell number?" Peyton asked with a smile.

"_I know I'm acting weird but did you get an envelope?_" Jake asked her.

"A white one, with no sender information and a picture of a cute little gir-" Peyton began but Jake cut her off.

"_Jenny," _he told her._ "She is so big; I wanted you to meet her. I tell her about you every day."_

"Why don't you just show up? I don't understand these phone calls once in a while." Peyton asked him.

"_I can't yet Peyton,"_ Jake replied with a sigh._ "I'll talk to you some other time. I gotta go. Bye."_

"Bye Jake_,_" Peyton replied as she heard the dial tone. "He hung up. I wish I could figure out what is it that he wants, where he is, why he decided to show up just now."

~X~

Haley's ham and cheese sandwiches and Lucas' juice boxes where a success with the three workers in Anna Brooke's nursery. Nathan and Jamie really appreciated it; Brooke ate it because she didn't want to waste Haley's time and work.

When they were all done eating, Nathan decided to put together all the three dressers and the changing table. It took him and Lucas about two hours to finish all the pieces. Of course they stopped during the process to talk or play with Jamie.

"Hey man, do you mind resting a bit while I kidnap Brooke for a little while?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"Of course not, resting is all I want to do now. Go for it." Nathan told him.

"Thanks man. Hey Jamie, can I borrow your Aunt Brook for a while?" Lucas asked Jamie.

"Yep! You sure can!" Jamie replied.

"Thanks," Lucas replied with a smile as he walked over to Brooke and reached for her hand. "Come with me."

"You're gonna let Nathan do all the work?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrow at him.

"Nate is getting old, he needs a break anyway. Come on Pretty Girl." Lucas begged. Brooke relented and took hold of his hand and let him guide her away.

"Yeah Brooke, he is the one taking a second break and I'm the one getting old." Nathan said causing them all to laugh.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked Lucas as he led her out of the nursery.

"Don't worry, come with me," Lucas told her. "I just want to be alone with you for a while!"

They walked down stairs, into the kitchen and finally got out on the back porch, facing the big pool. The sky was blue and the sun was shining brightly. There was a very light and cool breeze that reminded them that winter was almost gone. Lucas closed the door, walked down some more steps until he and Brooke reached the white chaise by the pool. Brooke was about to sit down when Lucas stopped her.

"Don't sit just yet," Lucas told her opening his arms. "Come here, I want to hold you for a while."

"Lucas?" Brooke asked questioningly as she let him pull her into his embrace. She immediately relished the feel of his arms around her. "Oh this feels so good."

"Shh. Just feel me like I'm feeling you." He whispered softly. Both Lucas and Brooke were getting teary eyed when they decided to pull away from each other and sit on the chaise.

"What was that for?" she asked quietly.

"I just felt like showing you that I love to be close to you. And to feel your skin and your breath against me. To smell your perfume. To feel your heart beating against me," Lucas told her as he gazed into her eyes and stroked her cheek lovingly. "Please, don't ever doubt the love and desire I have for you Brooke Davis. You are everything to me. I'll never let you go again. I promise."

"I love you so much!" Brooke said as she raised her hand and held the one that was gently cupping her cheek. "Thank you for feeling for me like that; thank you for wanting me. I'll never lose you again!"

Lucas and Brooke got closer and closer until their lips met with such passion and love that neither of them could contain the tears. Brooke rested her head on Lucas chest for a bit, and he kissed her head, assuring her that he will always love and protect his Pretty Girl.

"I love you Brooke Davis, you're the woman of my dreams!" Lucas told her looking deep into her hazel eyes once more.

"I love you Lucas Scott!" Brooke replied. "I think we should go back inside, we need to finish this nursery and it's getting late."

"You're right. Come on." Lucas said as they stood. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they began to walk. They both walked into the house with big smiles on their faces to find the Scott family in the living room.

"Hey guys, Jamie was getting hungry, we decided to order some pizza." Haley told them.

"No mushrooms please." Brooke said and she and Haley laughed.

"I already know it Brooke, no mushrooms," Haley told her. "We're gonna order a ham and pineapple and a pepperoni pizza, is that okay?"

"Sure, that sounds good to me!" Nathan agreed, even though he already knew what they would order. He just wanted it to get here so he could eat it.

"What time is it anyway?" Lucas asked.

"Six thirty p.m. Luke. The time flew by hum?" Nathan replied.

"Yep, it sure did. Hales did you see the bedding set, clothes, pj's and cloths we got?" Brooke asked her.

"Can you order the pizzas Luke?" she said as she handed him the phone. She got a positive nod as an answer. "Oh yes, I loved all of it! It's colourful without being too much."

"I'm glad to hear that you liked it. The lamp and the pictures co-ordinate with the bedding. It's gonna be so cute," Brooke said happily. "Did you like the chandelier?"

"I love it," Haley told her. She then whispered. "Thank god we changed Jamie's room when we did."

"About that, I was thinking on putting a room together for him at my house," Brooke told her. "Will it be okay with you?"

"Sure, no worries from me." Haley replied.

"Thanks," Brooke replied happily. She then turned to Jamie. "Hey buddy, come here please."

"Yes Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked as he came up to her.

"I was talking to your mom, and we decided that you're gonna have your own room at mine and Uncle Lucas' house. How do you like that?" she asked him.

"I love it!" Jamie said excitedly as he hugged both Haley and Brooke. "Thanks Momma and Aunt Brooke, I'll go tell daddy."

"You go tell him son!" Haley told him as he quickly left them. Haley looked at Brooke and smiled. "Brooke, you do kick ass at this godmother thing!"

~X~

Peyton had just finished taking a shower and was walking into her bedroom when her cell phone rang again. She looked at it and the caller ID told her is was a private caller.

"I wonder if it is Jake again." Peyton muttered to herself as she answered the call. "Hello?"

"_I need to see you, we have to talk."_ The person at the other end said.

"Sure but, what took you so long to do this?" Peyton asked them curious.

"_I had my reasons. Where can we meet?"_

"We can go to my office," Peyton answered. "It's Sunday, and there will be no one there."

"_Perfect! I'll be there at eight thirty, don't be late. I don't have much time."_

"Okay, see you soon!" Peyton said as she hung up. "What can we possibly have that's so important to talk about on a Sunday evening? I guess I'll have to wait and see."

~X~

The furniture was all in place, Brooke and Haley had already made up the crib and Lucas and Nathan were hanging the curtains. The two girls were now putting the clothes into the drawers and all the other stuff that Haley had already bought were in their right places. Pictures on the wall, diapers, burp cloths and wash cloths were under the changing table; everything was in the right place. The only thing missing was Anna Brooke Scott.

"It looks awesome, thanks Brooke and Lucas. You two are great!" Haley said happily.

"Don't worry Hales, you all deserve it. You are our family after all!" Brooke told her.

"Aww Brooke, it's really nice having you as part of our family!" Haley told her happily.

"You girls are so emotional." Lucas said as he hugged Brooke.

"Come here babe!" Nathan said as he opened his arms to embrace Haley.

Both couples started kissing, almost isolating themselves from where they were, until something awkward but funny happened.

"Eww, that's gross!" Jamie said as he closed his eyes and clamped his hands over them. "I'm in the living room guys!"

"Sorry." The four adults said looking embarrassed, before they burst out laughing.

The pizza arrived right after that. They sat at the table and had dinner. After the pizza was gone and the napkins were in the trash can, they decided to play some videogames. It was Nathan and Lucas against Jamie, Brooke and Haley. Giggles and teasing and some yelling here and there were the background soundtrack for that fun family night.

After playing for almost an hour and a half, Brooke was feeling tired. After a month of resting, she felt that all the excitement of the week was too much at once. She wanted to go home.

"Hey Luke, can we go home? I'm tired." She said as she sat beside him.

"Sure babe! I'm ready when you are. Are you feeling okay?" he replied as he tucked a section of hair back behind her ear.

"Yes, I'm okay, I'm just really tired. I think I took on too much at the same time." Brooke told him.

"Yes, I think you did," Lucas agreed. "But I couldn't stop you right?"

"Yeah, I don't think I would have let you," Brooke said as she laughed slightly. She then held her hand out towards Jamie. "Hey Jamie, come give me and Uncle Lucas a hug. We're going home."

"Bye Aunt Brooke, bye Uncle Lucas. I had fun tonight!" Jamie said as he hugged each of them in turn.

"We had fun too little man!" Lucas told him as he ruffled his hair.

"Brooke thanks again for everything, the room is awesome, and we love it!" Haley told her.

"You're so welcome. I'll do everything for my godchildren; I want you to know that! And it was our pleasure, right fiancé?" Brooke replied as she moved closer to Lucas.

"Right! Let's go then." Lucas replied.

"Yes. Bye guys, good night!" Brooke said.

"Night!" Nathan, Haley and Jamie replied in unison.

Their ride back home was very pleasant; they held hands the entire time. When Brooke was just about to open the front door to her house, the doorknob turned and Peyton appeared.

"Oh," Brooke said as she jumped. She then realized who it was. "Hi P. Sawyer! Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I have to do something, but don't worry, I'll be back." Peyton replied.

"Where are you going? We have to know, because just in case something happens, we already know where to look for you." Brooke told her.

"I'm sorry Brooke, but I'm a grown woman and this is really none of your business. I'll be fine," Peyton replied in a polite, yet abrupt tone. "Excuse me, I have to go or I'll be late. Bye Luke, bye Brooke."

Peyton walked by them, got in her car and drove away. She thought that running into them at the door, right before going to her office to meet someone, was not a very good thing to happen.

"Wow, she was really in a hurry huh?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke went inside.

"And way too mysterious. But like she said, it's none of our business." Brooke told him not believing her own words.

"Yeah, try not to worry too much, you can't control her." Lucas said as he placed his hand on her back.

"You're right; I just can help it." Brooke told him.

"I know, but she is big enough to take care of herself. We just have to be here if she needs it," Lucas said as he kissed her forehead. "Let's go to bed, we need to rest."

"Yeah, let's go to sleep!"

~X~

The week went by really smoothly for everyone. Haley had an appointment with her doctor to check up on Anna's growth; she was doing great. Lucas and Nathan were working at full power with the team, but most of all, they were all having fun in the high school gym. Peyton was really happy, her Sunday night meeting was all what she wanted it to be; things were looking great for her. Brooke decided that she would slow down on everything.

She was working, yes, but not twelve hours a day like before. She now realized that having quality is better than quantity. She was still feeling slightly sad and uncomfortable with Lucas not being interested in making love with her, but things were good between them; she didn't want to ruin it.

Today things were still not any different. She leaned over to kiss him, and let him know she wanted him. Lucas just kissed her back, got up, took a shower and got ready to go to practice.

"Hey, Jamie is coming today right?" Lucas asked Brooke before he headed out of the door.

"Yes, why?" Brooke replied.

"Do you wanna go pick him up together?" Lucas asked her with a grin.

"Sure. Can you leave me at the store then, and pick me up around three?" she asked as she grinned back.

"Sure babe! Shall we go?" he asked.

"Let me get my purse," she told him as she dashed off to get it. "Okay, I'm ready!"

~X~

The very next day, the silence was broken by an alarm clack. Brooke opened her eyes and peeked at Lucas, who was also waking up. She loved how he looked when he had just woken up.

"Do you wanna fix breakfast or do you want to wake him up?" Brooke asked him.

"Breakfast," Lucas replied groggily. "What do you want?"

"We could have some eggs and toast, some of those peaches, they need to be eaten, and milk and coffee." Brooke told him as she thought about what they had in the kitchen.

"Okay," Lucas replied. "Give me a kiss and I'll be off to the kitchen."

"That was a very good kiss," Brooke told him after she had leaned over to him and they had shared a deeply loving kiss. "Go now! I'm gonna change and wake Jamie up."

They had breakfast and together. Jamie was ready to go, and so was Brooke. Lucas was dressed up but decided he was going to stay home. His plan for that involved him 'accidentally' spilling coffee on his shirt.

"Babe, are you okay? Did it burn?" Brooke asked him concerned.

"No, I'm okay. You will have to take Jamie by yourself; I have to take a shower. Do you mind coming back to pick me up?" Lucas asked her.

"Of course not! Let's go handsome. Don't forget your bag! Bye Luke," Brooke said. Lucas went to hug her. "No, no, don't hug me! I'll kiss you if, but don't get coffee on me!"

"Aunt Brooke, I'm waiting!" Jamie called as he waited on Brooke. She kissed Lucas lovingly.

"Coming. Bye baby!" Brooke said.

"Bye honey! Bye Jamie, have fun!" Lucas called.

"Bye Uncle Lucas!" Jamie practically yelled.

Lucas had only thirty minutes to pack his and Brooke's bags. And then they would be driving for seven hours in a car. They were travelling from Tree Hill straight to the Smoky Mountain Country Club, over in Whittier. He had booked a cabin for them the day after the doctor had released Brooke.

"Okay, I'm not that sure of what Brooke would take, but since it's a surprise, she will just have to like whatever I pack. She will love this break away. It's being pretty hard saying no to her every time she wanted me. How crazy I am for doing this? But I'm sure she'll like it!" Lucas muttered to himself as he hastily packed their bags.

When he finished zipping up his bag and put both of them out on the front porch, he saw Brooke's car making the turn. She parked the car and got out. She looked over at the house and saw Lucas standing on the front porch, with the two bags beside him. Her heart skipped a beat as she froze and she got teary eyed.

"Lucas, why are you doing this? Where are you going? I need you Lucas," Brooke said sounding desperate. "Please, don't leave me!"

"It's good to know that you need me." Lucas said seriously.

"Stop playing with me," she told him. "What is going on?"

"Because I'm leaving, and you're coming with me." He told her with a wide smile.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked puzzled.

"We have a cabin at the Smoky Mountain Country Club waiting for us. And since we have to drive for seven hours, I suggest you stop crying, get in the car and get ready." Lucas told her as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Pretty risky move don't you think mister?" Brooke asked him as she returned his hug.

"But you liked it, didn't you?" Lucas asked as he ended their hug and walked towards the car.

"Of course I did!" she told him as she climbed into the car. "But you're so gonna pay off for this!"

"I sure hope I do." Lucas told her as he winked. He then kissed her deeply before he put their bags in the car and climbed in the driver's seat. They held hands, as they set off on their long trip. Both knew the drive would take them to a great weekend, filled with fun and love; lots of love!

~X~

It was about two p.m. after seven hours in the car, they reached their final destination. Brooke and Lucas admired all the mountains and the trees. She even got excited about the golfing.

Lucas drove them to the main entrance. He took the bags out of the car and handed the car keys to the valet. They walked into the main hall and to the front desk to check in and get their cabin key.

It took them a little while to get to their cabin. It was far enough away from the others to give them ultimate privacy, yet near enough for them to get to all the places they needed to, without having to trek for miles.

"Welcome to our weekend retreat." Lucas said to Brooke as he opened the cabin door.

"Oh, thank you! It's beautiful in here. When, how did you book it?" Brooke asked him as she looked round at the grand decor of the cabin.

"I'm really glad you like it! I booked it by phone at a break I had at practice, on my first day back! I wanted us to be alone in a very nice and romantic place. So we could _celebrate_ you being fine without having to be quiet about it!" Lucas told her as he hugged her tightly.

"I love how thoughtful you are. This is really great!" Brooke told him.

"Well, wait until night comes," Lucas told her in a suggestive tone. "I'll make it a whole lot better for you. Why do you think I asked for a cabin that was away from the others?"

"More surprises, I can't wait," Brooke replied. She gave him a naughty look as she asked. "Are you finally going to give me what I've been wanting from you?"

"I sure am," he told her huskily. "And a whole lot more."

Before they got too carried away, they decided to walk around the club. They wanted to enjoy the open air and the delightful landscape and scenery they were lucky to have in front of them. They locked the cabin and began to stroll leisurely. They were holding hands like two teenagers in love for the first time. A cherry tree was blossoming; the light pink petals were dancing with the light breeze.

"Let's just sit here and enjoy the sunset behind the mountains." Brooke told Lucas.

"Sure. I'll sit first and you can sit in my lap and cuddle with me," Lucas told her. They positioned themselves like Lucas had said. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke and she leaned against the solid wall of his chest. "Brooke thanks for being mine!"

"Thanks for letting me be yours. I love you so much Lucas, I can't believe how lucky we are to be here, together." She replied as she tangled her fingers with his.

"I made reservations for us at the Persimmon Grille, for seven. We should probably be heading back in about half an hour, so we can make it in time." Lucas told her as he kissed her temple gently.

"Just kiss me when it's time to go. I'll just lay here and let it sink in!" Brooke told him happily.

~X~

They had a great dinner; shrimp and salad and some glasses of wine. Chocolate mousse was the perfect desert, Brooke chose it, and ate it with great pleasure. Lucas decided that they should go for a stroll under the full moon. With their arms around each other, they saw fireflies and squirrels. However, it was getting chilly outside.

"Babe, do you wanna keep walking?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Why?" he replied curious.

"Because I'm getting cold," Brooke told him as she shivered. "Can we go to our bedroom and make a fire?"

"Sure. Come here, stay close and I'll keep you warm." Lucas told her as he wrapped both arms around her. Brooke relished in the warmth of his body. They went back to the cabin. Lucas knew what he wanted most, and he was sure that Brooke wanted the same thing as him.

"Please, hurry with that fire," Brooke told Lucas. "It's really cold!"

"I will," Lucas assured her. He walked over to the fireplace and easily lit the log fire. "Okay, it's on now. Come here babe."

"What is it that you want with me?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Not with," Lucas said as he embraced her. Before he kissed her he said. "I want you!"

It had been more than a month since they had last made love, when they were in Italy. Brooke had wanted Lucas since the day the doctor released her, but he was always pushing her away. Now she knew why. It was supposed to be special, magical and more intimate than ever.

Their innocent kiss next to the fireplace quickly turned into an incredibly heated kiss. Their suppressed desire was finally being released. Their hands eagerly explored the others body as they made up for lost time. Their coats and shirts were already on the floor as Lucas held Brooke in his arms. They were still kissing and their lips didn't separate for one single moment.

Lucas lay Brooke down on the bed before he started to slowly kiss his way down her body. Brooke purred in contentment as she relished the feel of his lips against her rapidly heating flesh.

When he reached her waist, he carefully pulled off her pants and underwear. He then kissed his way back up her body, all the way to her lips. Brooke made a move and Lucas realized what she wanted to do and flipped them over so she was now straddling him.

Brooke then began to re-familiarize herself with his body. She kissed her way down his torso and as she reached his waist, she copied his actions and stripped him of his pants and underwear. He then pulled her upwards and crashed his lips against hers as their fingers entwined. They were both filled with pleasure, love and an ever increasing heat.

Brooke and Lucas were practically glowing. Lucas flipped them both back over so he was once again on top of her. He started to kiss her everywhere he possibly could; her feet, her legs, her hips. The further up her body he went, the most pleasure he gave Brooke. She felt like she was in heaven, and she couldn't contain her tears as he kissed her hips, her belly, her breasts.

When he reached her mouth, he kissed her deeply and tenderly before they locked eyes. It was then that Lucas began to thrust into Brooke's receptive body. Brooke couldn't help but moan happily as she felt him that way again after so long. Lucas answered it with one of his own as he filled her completely.

They savoured the feeling of being joined so intimately again after so long. Lucas kissed her lovingly as he began to move within her. Both moaned appreciatively at the wonderful sensations. Lucas had wanted to take this slow to show Brooke just how much he loved her, but after the length of time he had been without her this way, he knew he couldn't.

His movements quickly speeded up and Brooke surprised him by matching him. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his back and clung to him as they headed towards the releases they so desperately craved.

Within moments they were falling over the edge as their worlds shattered and they were overpowered by an intense pleasure. Brooke clung onto Lucas for dear life as they both rode out their releases. Lucas had his face buried in her hair and breathed in her scent as he felt her wrapped all around him. Eventually, they came back down to earth and lay gasping for breath in each other's arms.

"Oh Lucas, that's was so great!" Brooke told him as she panted and tried to regulate her breathing.

"I know!" he replied in between kissing her neck. "We can have plenty more of that. We do have a whole weekend to make up the lost time."

"Of course we can! I want you Lucas Scott!" Brooke said as Lucas raised his head. She looked deep into his eyes and he gazed back.

"I will always want you Brooke Davis-Scott." He told her with a seriously sexy grin. They then started making love again. Both knew that there would be plenty more of that to come in between sleeping. When they did sleep, they slept in each other's arms.

They woke the next when the first rays of sun made their way into the cabin. They could hear birds singing and even the sound of the wind. They were still wrapped in each other's loving embrace.

"Good morning sunshine!" Lucas said as he caressed the silky smooth skin of Brooke's back and kissed her forehead. "Have I told you that you are wonderful and beautiful?"

"Morning!" Brooke purred happily as she kissed his chest. "Not today no!"

"You are wonderful and beautiful! So, what do you wanna do today?" he asked.

"I don't know," Brooke replied. "Can we just lay here and enjoy this first?"

"That sounds good!" Lucas replied.

"We could also go for a bath in that big bath tub in there." Brooke told him.

"I think I'll take that offer," Lucas agreed. "I remember the first time we were in water together. You were half naked and you told me it wasn't your house."

"I can remember well, you had a great time that night!" Brooke told him with a smile. She then playfully said. "I bet you can't catch me."

"Of course I'll catch you," Lucas replied. He then changed his mind. "Actually I won't let you leave my sight."

"I like being observed by you. Shall we go bathe?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrow at him.

"Yes!" Lucas agreed instantly. He then grabbed her hand and caused her to look at him. "Hey Pretty Girl."

"What fiancé?" Brooke asked him with a playful smile.

"I love you!" Lucas told her.

"I love you too!" Brooke replied happily. "Come on, the bath tub is waiting."

~X~

The days went by rather quickly and before the two love birds realized it, it was Sunday. And Lucas and Brooke were on their way back home.

"Thank you so much for this weekend," Brooke told him as he drove. "It was fun, relaxing and, if I may say so, _incredibly_ sexy."

"Anywhere with you is great," Lucas replied. He gave her a cheeky grin as he added. "And sexy."

"Aww, you're so romantic." Brooke told him as she blew him a kiss.

~X~

It was dark out when they made it back to Tree Hill. In the car, Brooke saw a black BMW parked incredibly close to her house. No one was coming out to it and nobody was getting in the car. Brooke called Lucas attention.

"Hey babe, do you see that BMW over there?" she asked him.

"Yeah, weird don't you think?" he asked with a frown.

"Very, no one here leaves their car on the street," she told him as she got an identical expression on her face. "I hope it's not anything to do with us."

"It won't be," Lucas assured her as he parked the car. "We don't have reasons to be followed."

"Yeah," Brooke replied as they got out of the car. "Let's just get in, this is creeping me out!"

"Okay." Lucas said as he carried their bags and followed her to the door. They headed inside after Brooke unlocked the door. When Lucas was closing the door they heard the car going away.


	28. Chapter 28

**FIRST OF ALL I WANT TO WISH YOU ALL A MERRY CHRISTMAS. I HOPE AND WISH YOU HAD A FANTASTIC TIME !. HERE IS MY PRESENT FOR YOU ALL !.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, MERDARKANDTWISTY, DIANEHERMANS, LITALOVE, ARUBAGIRL0926, BJQ.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT BECAUSE THIS IS NOT MY WRITTING STYLE AND EVEN THOUGH I TRY TO CHANGE IT, I CAN´T. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 28 –Between Doubts and Certainty

It was eight twenty p.m. on Sunday evening and Peyton had just arrived at the record label for her meeting. She switched the lights on and since she had ten minutes to spare, she decided to listen to some demos. At precisely eight thirty, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in," Peyton called as she switched off the music. The door opened and she saw a woman enter the room. "Hi partner, you arrived right on time. How are you?"

"Hi Peyton, I'm good. By the way I'm always on time." Victoria replied.

"That's good to know," Peyton replied. "What do you want to talk about with such urgency?"

"Why, did I scare you?" Victoria asked amused.

"As a matter of fact, you did. You scared me to death when you called to meet me in such a hurry on a Sunday night." Peyton replied.

"Here is something you will hear it now and never again." Victoria told her.

"What is it?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Sorry for scaring you." Victoria said.

"That's okay," Peyton replied shocked that she had managed to get an apology from her. "Now again what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I need an update on things, since the other day we couldn't talk." Victoria told her.

"Sorry for that, Haley came in so I had to cut the call." Peyton explained.

"That's fine. We agreed to keep this a secret. Besides the other point we need to discuss is a future game plan." Victoria said.

"Okay, Victoria, I'm all ears." Peyton told her.

"First, I need an update on things." Victoria reminded her.

"Well I don't remember if I told you that Lucas moved in with Brooke." Peyton began.

"Yes, you told me and?" Victoria asked as she pulled an expression of disgust.

"They went baby shopping this past Friday." Peyton added.

"Yes, I know that." Victoria told her.

"How do you know that?" Peyton asked surprised. "Have you been following them?"

"Yes, of course." Victoria replied.

"Victoria that is a very dangerous move. We can waste all the work we've been doing." Peyton told her with a sigh.

"Yes, I know but I need to keep a close eye on them." Victoria insisted.

"Well, this is just what I'm doing," Peyton told her. "But tearing them apart is going to be a very slow and precise process; like ants gathering food. And it will take a good amount of luck, because they are glued to each other."

"Well, I hope you can accomplish your part of the deal. They have to break up before the wedding. I hope I did not make a mistake by hiring you." Victoria said firmly.

"You did not hire me, we are partners. And don't worry, by that time, you will have a crying Brooke in your arms, and you can do whatever you want with her," Peyton said as she smiled. "I'm gonna have Lucas by my side finally."

"Whatever!" Victoria replied uninterested. "I just want you to do something, okay?"

"What else do you want me to do?" Peyton asked her.

"I want to you to find out about the next project or line that Brooke is working on." Victoria told her.

"What for?" Peyton asked curious.

"Because it will help me with my backup plan." Victoria answered.

"Which is?" Peyton asked extremely interested.

"I'm not telling you that." Victoria replied as she started to turn back towards the door.

"C'mon Victoria, I'm your partner." Peyton coaxed.

"I guess that if I don't tell you that, you will just keep asking, and I don't have patience to hear a backstabbing friend like you," Victoria said icily. "My backup plan consists in convincing some really rich investors to buy shares of the company and naming me the new CEO. And if I have the new line with me, I can show them that Brooke is not needed anymore and it will help me convince them."

"Wow that is a very sneaky plan. What is it called in the business world?" Peyton asked.

"That my friend is called a Hostile Takeover." Victoria told her with a smirk.

"Cool." Peyton replied with a slight smile.

"Yeah, very cool." Victoria agreed, still smirking evilly.

"Anything else you want me to do?" Peyton asked her.

"No, nothing else," Victoria said as she looked at the clock. "I'm gonna go now. It was a really nice meeting, but I can't stand in this mediocre office any longer. I never knew that you had it in you Peyton Sawyer. I never thought you were so bitchy. I'm glad to do business with you."

"I never knew it either, or I guess I was a little in High School, but," Peyton trailed off. "Well, I'm glad about the fact that we are partners."

"Good Night Peyton." Victoria stated bluntly.

"Good Night Victoria." Peyton replied.

It was nine thirty when Victoria left her office. Peyton stayed a little longer thinking about the meeting they just had and wondering how it would be when she went back home. What would she do next?

~X~

It was Monday morning. Lucas and Brooke had arrived home from the Country Club the night before; exactly a week after they put Anna's nursery together. Brooke was renewed and with a great disposition.

She had breakfast with her fiancé and went straight to work. Lucas had no practice scheduled for that morning; the team players had mathematics and chemistry exams. He decided to go see Nathan, or would it be Haley? He walked up and rang the doorbell to Naley´s house.

"Oh hi Luke," Haley said as she answered the door. "Aren't you supposed to be at school? Come on in."

"Thanks. Hi Hales," Lucas replied as he hugged her. "Actually yes, but the team had exams this morning, so I'm kind of on a break. By the way what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at school, Teacher?"

"I wasn't supposed to go today. I have some stuff to take care of at the record label." Haley replied.

"Oh cool." Lucas responded.

"It's so unusual and a surprise to see you alone these days," Haley told him teasingly. "You are always with Brooke, where is she?"

"Yeah I know I can't be away from her for too long. She's at work right now; someone has to maintain our life style after all." Lucas replied as he laughed.

"If she heard you, she would definitely kill you," Haley told him as she too laughed. "What brings you here?"

"I was planning on talking to Nate, is he around?" Lucas asked.

"No, he's not. He is training with Q at the river court why?" Haley replied as she poured herself and Luke a bit of orange juice.

"I wanted to talk to him about game plans and strategies. Well, I'm just gonna go then, pay Brooke a little visit." Lucas told her with a wink.

"Wait, don't go just yet." Haley said as she sat next to him at the kitchen counter.

"Why, do you need something Hales?" Lucas asked.

"Yes I do, I want to know how the weekend went?" she informed him with a smirk.

"A real gentleman doesn't tell." Lucas said to her as he smiled.

"C'mon Lucas, you are dying to tell me and I don't buy that pathetic excuse that you are looking for Nathan." Haley told him as she took a sip of her juice.

"Why do you think that? Maybe I'm truly looking for Nathan." Lucas said.

"Because I grew up with you Lucas Scott, and I know you like the palm of my hand. So spill it mister." Haley told him.

"I can't fool you, can I?" he replied with a laugh before he too took a sip of his juice.

"No, you cannot. Start talking!" Haley told him in her bossy teacher voice.

"Well, if you want to know, everything went fabulous," Lucas said as he smiled happily. "We reconnected as a couple at a much higher level and it wasn't just in bed. But we had a rocky and troubled start."

"It's great to hear that. What do you mean by a rocky and troubled start?" Haley asked with a frown.

"I made Brooke take Jamie to school by herself just so I had time to fix things. I waited for her to leave, packed up our bags and waited for her on the front porch with the luggage. She came back to the house to pick me up for work and when she saw that scene, she thought-" Lucas explained but trailed off.

"What did she think?" Haley asked.

"She thought I was leaving her, so she started to cry like a baby. And she asked all these questions, and begged me not to go." Lucas told her with a sigh.

"How could you do that to her?" Haley asked alarmed. "Why would you let her think that? Did you explain what was going on?"

"It didn't even occur to me that she could think that, and I guess she did because I was avoiding her every time she wanted to do it. I just wanted to surprise her, and yes, I explained everything to her, and I told her to stop crying and get her butt in the car." Lucas rambled.

"That was a risky move Lucas, but you are a very thoughtful fiancé. Did she like the place?" Haley asked.

"Yes I know it was, but it worked, because Brooke loved the Country Club. It was sunny with blue skies, beautiful scenery, great sights and endless romantic moments." Lucas replied. He got a dreamy loved up look on his face as he pictured their weekend together.

"That's so good to hear, and you are so cute when you talk about her." Haley told him as she smiled and pinched his cheek.

"Ha-ha, you're funny Haley James, but changing subject, how are you and my little goddaughter doing?" Lucas said as he shook his head at her in amusement.

"We are both very well thank you. I can't wait for her to come out so I can stop carrying this weight around, because she is heavy." Haley said as she stroked her bump.

"Hales, don't complain." Lucas told her as he laughed.

"You say that because you don't have to carry it around. You guys have all the fun and we women have the consequences," Haley told him with a serious expression. "Wait until Brooke is like that. Then you can come and talk to me!"

"I will love when she is like that, you can bet on it!" Lucas told her with a smile. "But, I need to get going. I want to talk to my beautiful soon to be wife, and just stare at her. Bye Hales, take care."

"Okay cute Lucas," Haley replied with a smirk. "I will tell Nathan that you want to talk to him. Give Brooke a kiss for me!"

"I sure will! Thanks Hales."

~X~

A few days had passed and it was already Wednesday; time for Jamie to spend the day with his Uncle and Aunt. It was four p.m. when Brooke's front door opened. Through it walked a very smiley yet tired Brooke. She had Jamie on her hip, and they were followed by Lucas, who was carrying all of Jamie's stuff.

"We are home handsome. Do you like staying at my house?" Brooke asked Jamie.

"Yes Aunt Brooke, I love here." Jamie replied.

"Well, go clean yourself a bit while your uncle and I make you a little afternoon snack okay?" Brooke told him as she placed him on the floor.

"Okay Aunt Brooke." Jamie said as he went to leave the room.

"Do you know you are unbelievably gorgeous?" Lucas asked Brooke as he put Jamie's stuff on the couch and grabbed Brooke by her waist from behind and pulled her petite body against him.

"No, as a matter of fact I don't." Brooke replied playfully.

"Well you are. Do you know that I love you more each day?" Lucas asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"Again, as a matter of fact no, I don't." She replied with a smile on her face.

"Well I do!" Lucas told her as he turned her around and kissed her.

"I love that you do!" Brooke told him when their lips parted. They then kissed again, only this time it was a deeper, passionate kiss.

"Ewwwwww," Jamie said as he came back into the room and saw them. They both separated quickly when they heard him. "Are you playing tongue hockey with each other?"

"I'm gonna fix you your snack." Brooke told him through her giggles.

"Hey J Luke, come here," Lucas said as he too laughed. Jamie obediently came up to him. "Where did you learn that word?"

"Tommy, he told me about it at school." Jamie answered.

"Do you know exactly what it means?" Lucas asked.

"It's when your tongues start fighting when you kiss," Jamie replied. "He said that his mom and dad do it all the time."

"Here is your snack, handsome! And do not say that anymore, it's not right, okay?" Brooke said as she returned with Jamie's snack. She looked at Lucas and felt embarrassed by Jamie's words.

"Okay, I won't," Jamie said as he took his snack from her. "Thanks Aunt Brooke."

"Hey Aunt Brooke," Lucas said as he got a playful look on his face. "I think I have the perfect punishment for this smarty mouth."

"What is it Uncle Lucas?" Brooke asked as she looked at Jamie.

"You grab his feet, I'll grab his body and we tickle him to death!" Lucas told her as he laughed.

"Okay I'm in!" Brooke replied with a laugh of her own.

Five minutes later they were all running through the house trying to catch Jamie who was escaping from them. But Brooke and Lucas had a good strategy and they managed to block Jamie in the hallway. They caught him and threw him to the couch and started tickling him.

~X~

Later that night, while Lucas was in bed reading some stories to Jamie, Brooke was in the living area looking through a magazine. Brooke looked up as Peyton came in through the front door. She came through the room and she sat on one of the stools in front of Brooke.

"Hi P. Sawyer Want some tea?" Brooke asked.

"Hi B. Davis, yes I would like some. Thanks." Peyton replied.

"How was your day?" Brooke asked as she handed Peyton a cup.

"Long, tiring and with too much work. How was yours?" she asked in response as she took a sip of her tea.

"It was fine; I got off work early because today is our day with Jamie." Brooke told her.

"Is he here?" Peyton asked as she looked around the spotless room. The house was also very quiet.

"Yeah, he is in my room with Luke, who is reading him stories." Brooke told her as she took a sip of her chamomile tea.

"Ahh okay." Peyton replied.

"Did you eat?" Brooke asked.

"Yes I did. Can I ask you something?" Peyton asked as she drank more of her tea.

"Of course, what is it?" Brooke responded.

"How is the business doing?" Peyton asked, surprising Brooke.

"Well it's very good, the store here is growing and making some good money and the clothes at Macy's are also selling very well." Brooke told her.

"That's good to know." Peyton said as she sipped some more tea.

"Yeah I know, it feels good." Brooke replied with a smile.

"Do you have an idea for your next line?" Peyton asked. "Did you draw it already?"

"Yes I do, and I'm almost finished doing the sketches." Brooke replied looking curious. "But what's with all the questions?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know how you were doing, since we never talk about our business," Peyton lied. "Just holding a grown up conversation."

"Yeah, you are right about that," Brooke agreed. "The next line will be a little classic and a little bit futuristic, without losing the brand's sexy vibe, of course."

"That sounds so cool. Are you going to do the same for the baby line?" Peyton asked.

"No, the baby line will be chic and stylish, so the babies can wear modern yet classic clothes." Brooke answered.

"Brooke, you're so gonna rock next season! I would love to see those sketches." Peyton told her.

"Thanks P. Sawyer, well maybe I'll show it to you when they are done," Brooke told her with a smile. "Enough about me, how is the record label doing?"

"Pretty good actually, each that day that passes I get more and more Demos coming," Peyton told her. "I can't listen to all of them but I think that some great records will be lunched in the next couple of months."

"Which ones?" Brooke asked.

"We have Anna's CD, some local punk rock band called The Wannabis and another solo artist named James Litten. If I remember any other name I will tell you." Peyton replied.

"What Anna?" Brooke asked puzzled.

"Anna Taggaro." Peyton replied.

"Felix's sister?" Brooke asked stunned.

"Yeah, she came looking for me about a month or a month and half ago. She has an awesome voice." Peyton told her.

"Uhh look at that, I would never think in a million years that Anna could become a singer when I met her all those years ago." Brooke said.

"Me neither but when I heard her demo, her voice blew me away." Peyton told her.

"Peyton, Ellie would be so proud of you." Brooke told her with a smile.

"Yeah I know." Peyton replied as she got a sentimental look on her face. Lucas then took that moment to come out of the bedroom.

"Evening Peyton," he greeted when he noticed her. "Brooke, Jamie is requesting your presence in the room."

"Good evening Luke," Peyton replied. "Do you like playing dad?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good to have my own family," he replied distractedly. His attention was solely on Brooke. "Are you coming Brooke?"

"Sure, I'm on my way!" Brooke said as she quickly got out of her seat.

"Okay." Lucas replied as he headed back to the bedroom.

"We'll talk more later. Godmother's duty calls." Brooke told her as she left the room.

"It's okay, don't worry. Go enjoy your family!" Peyton mumbled. When Brooke went into her room, Peyton sat at the counter feeling weird, left out. She knew that no one would ever break them up again; it would be a very hard task.

In the other room, Brooke was already on the bed. Jamie was sitting on her lap, and she was leaning against Lucas's chest. Jamie looked very tired; his eyes were fighting to stay open.

"Aunt Brooke, can you sing me song?" Jamie asked her sleepily.

"Well Jamie, I don't have a very good voice for that, I'm not like your mom." Brooke told him as she stroked his hair.

"It's okay," Jamie told her. "I will like it anyway."

"Okay, what do you want me to sing?" Brooke asked as she received a loving kiss on the neck from Lucas.

"Anything." Jamie replied sleepily.

"Okay, here we go," she said as she took a deep breath. She began to sing in a very slow soothing rhythm. "You are my sunshine; my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love, please don't take my sunshine away."

"Again." Jamie said almost asleep.

"You are my sunshine; my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love, please don't take my sunshine away." Both Brooke and Lucas sang this time.

Jamie quickly fell asleep; he was looking very calm and relaxed. They stayed in the same position for at least half an hour, just enjoying the calmness of it all. Brooke carried Jamie in her arms, from the bed and placed him on his air mattress. After she kissed his forehead, Lucas called her.

"Hey Pretty Girl come here," He said softly. Brooke walked up to him and lay next to him with her head on his chest. "You are so amazingly good with him. And it was beautiful hearing you sing that song."

"I remember your mom singing it to you at the hospital, after your car accident. That image has never left me. I hope someday I'll as good mom as she is." Brooke replied.

"Let's not remember sad things, and you already are a great mom Brooke," Lucas told her as he kissed her forehead. "Our kids will be very lucky."

"I so love you! And they will be lucky to have you as a dad, you are just as great," Brooke told him. "Can we just stay like this, cuddling?"

"Of course we can. Forever if you want." Lucas responded before he kissed her.

"I love you!" Brooke told him.

Fifteen minutes later, Peyton turned all the lights in the kitchen and living room off. She was going to bed, Brooke was obviously not coming back and she was tired. Her bedroom was next to Brooke's, and as she went past, she saw the lights on and the door opened.

The urge was stronger than her; she had to take a look. Brooke and Lucas were sleeping, and so was Jamie. Peyton turned the light out, closed the door and went to her bedroom.

She immediately put some music on, opened her laptop and started writing something. The send button was the last thing she hit; message successfully delivered was what she read. She put some pj's on and fell asleep.

~X~

It was a girl's day out and they decided to go out and talk about girly stuff. Haley could share her anxiety to meet Anna Brooke, who would be coming in about three months. Brooke could share her nervousness about her wedding. They were there to support, laugh and maybe even cry with each other. They hadn't done that in so long. It was gonna be fun.

"So Haley how are you feeling? Anxious to see Anna for the first time?" Karen asked her.

"Yeah are you Hales?" Peyton asked.

"I already know the answer." Brooke said with a laugh.

"I'm feeling good but extremely tired and sore at this point." Haley told them.

"That is logical Haley; you are carrying another person inside." Karen told her.

"But responding to the last part of your question, I'm super anxious that these three months pass already, so I can look at her face, and hold her in my arms." Haley said dreamily.

"I can't wait to feel like that, to have that emotion, that special moment." Brooke said as she got teary eyed.

"You will feel like that Brooke, I know you will, just be patient!" Karen told her gently. "Everything has a right time to happen."

"Yes Brooke, Karen is right." Haley told her.

"You just have to be patient, you are gonna be great as a mom." Peyton assured her.

"Thanks girls, I know that I have to be patient," Brooke replied as she dabbed at her eyes with her napkin. "It just sucks to wait!"

"Haley is the baby's room ready?" Peyton asked.

"Good question, I wanna know that too." Karen added.

"Yes, you two don't worry. Her amazing godparents took care of every little detail." Haley answered.

"Just like we did with Jamie's." Brooke added.

"That's right Brooke. And Anna's nursery is filled with butterflies and flowers, everything is pink and white, and it is simply amazing, you guys should go see it." Haley said happily.

"Brooke, it's good to know that you two kept your word, and Haley, you can wait, because I'll pay you a visit." Karen told her with a smile.

"Hey Peyton, when are you gonna get a boyfriend eh, missy?" Haley asked, changing the subject.

"A sneaky attack I like that!" Brooke said as she laughed.

"Yeah Peyton, you need someone to make you happy." Karen told her.

"I'm working hard on that area," Peyton replied, not liking the current topic choice. "You guys will know about it soon."

"I didn't know that you need to work on that area." Haley and Brooke said in unison before they burst out laughing.

"Brooke, Haley cut her some slack okay?" Karen asked them.

"Thanks Karen, Why don't we change the subject?" Peyton suggested.

"Before we change subjects, I would love to know who is this man that needs to be worked on," Brooke said. "Doesn't he see how great of a girl he is missing out on?"

"You wouldn't want to know, not yet at least," Peyton replied cryptically. "And let's talk about something else."

"Okay, what can we talk about?" Brooke, Karen and Haley asked in unison.

"What about Brucas' wedding?" Peyton suggested.

"Yeahhhh!" Brooke squealed as she clapped her hands. "My favourite subject in the whole world! Great Idea P. Sawyer."

"Okay, are you nervous?" Karen asked.

"Yes Karen, super nervous because I waited so long for this. Sometimes I still think I'm dreaming." Brooke replied happily.

"Well you are definitely not dreaming." The three other women told her.

"Are you anxious?" Haley asked.

"You know Tutor Mom, I'm anxious in the same way you are about Anna." Brooke replied.

"That's some serious anxiety you have going on then." Both Karen and Haley said with a knowing laugh. Peyton felt excluded yet again.

"Yeah, it's just too crazy, and scary, and amazing, and overwhelming," Brooke said. "The moment that I'm calmer is when I have Jamie. Haley that kid of yours is-"

"He is amazing I know he got that from me." Haley said cutting Brooke off. She caused everybody to laugh with amusement.

"Do you have everything planned?" Peyton asked.

"Almost everything, I'm missing the bridesmaids dresses," Brooke told them. "P. Sawyer, I'm sorry I didn't ask for your help with the other things, but you are so busy with the record label."

"Don't worry Brooke; do you need help with the dresses?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, that would be good." Brooke replied.

"We can go with you to help you pick colours and designs." They all offered.

"Thank you ladies." Brooke said with a beaming smile.

"Any Idea of the colour?" Karen asked.

"I was thinking they could coordinate with my flowers, and be a violet or baby purple, but I'm not sure yet." Brooke replied.

"I love that colour." They all told her.

"And it would look really good with everything we had planned so far. I'll be totally okay with that colour. How about you Peyton?" Haley replied.

"Well, if you are okay with it and said that it will look great, I'll take your word and say yes to the purple dress. Are we gonna be your purple monkeys?" Peyton asked her with a laugh.

"You're so funny P. Sawyer. And answering you, no I have only one purple monkey," Brooke told them. She then winked and laughed as she said. "You guys will be my purple cheer team, is that good for you?"

"Sure cheer captain!" Haley and Peyton replied earning more laughs.

They stayed chatting and just having fun for another hour and a half. Karen, Haley and Brooke went home; all of them had a man waiting. Peyton, on the other hand decided to go back to her office. She was wondering if the e-mail she sent two days ago had worked. She was anxious for an answer.


	29. Chapter 29

**I WANTED TO SAY HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE! AND SINCE I´M NOT GOING TO BE ONLINE FOR THE NEXT WEEKS. I THOUGHT I SHOULD GIVE YOU PEOPLE! THE NEXT TWO UPDATES!. YOU CAN READ IT ALL TODAY OR READ EACH ONE A WEEK IT´S YOUR CHOICE!. BTW WHEN I´M ONLINE AGAIN I WANT TO SEE A LOT OF REVIEWS! LOL LOL**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, PRINCESAKARLITA411, DIANEHERMANS, BJQ, ARUBAGIRL0926, BONNIELforU.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 29 – Basketball With Love

It was Friday, March 6th. Lucas' book was about to be launched in the second week of the month; meanwhile, basketball was taking up all of his time. Lucas and Nathan were at the school, training with the team.

Nathan joined the game and Lucas, who was sitting on the bench, felt jealous. He wanted to be were Nate was, playing, having fun doing what he loved. It had been a little more than five years since he played for the last time. He didn't even notice when Nathan sat next to him after playing for fifteen minutes. He was lost in his own world.

"What did you think about the game?" Nathan asked him. He received no answer whatsoever, it was like Lucas wasn't even there; his eyes were fixed on the basket. He shook Lucas by the shoulder. "Hey Luke, are you there?"

"Oh, sorry man, I was someplace else." Lucas told him as he came back to reality. Nathan noticed his voice had a sad tone to it.

"Yeah, I saw that," Nathan replied as he gave him a concerned look. "Were you thinking about Brooke?"

"Actually I wasn't," Lucas told him. "I was thinking about the last time I played basketball, the day we won the championship; the first hug of celebration I got."

"Yeah, I remember that day, it didn't end up so happy for us," Nathan replied. "Why were you thinking about it?"

"Because I was jealous of you playing out there," Lucas admitted with a sigh. "I was wondering if I could ever play again."

"Do you wanna be a player again?" Nathan asked him.

"Yes, I actually want to," Lucas confessed. "I mean, writing is a dream that came true and it's pretty nice, and having Brooke as my wife will also be great, but I miss shooting the ball."

"Have you talked to Brooke yet? Have you been to the doctor?" Nathan asked him.

"No to both questions. I just admitted it now," Lucas told him. "I don't think Brooke would like that."

"I think you're wrong," Nathan objected. "Talk to her, go to the doctor and after that you can measure what is worth more in your life."

"Yeah, I guess you right; I can't be wondering what could have been right?" Lucas replied. "I think I'll talk to Brooke today."

~X~

Haley had just finished her last class of the day. It was around one thirty in the afternoon and she had still two hours before she had to pick Jamie up. She decided to pay Peyton a visit and see what the news at the office was.

"Jeez," Peyton sighed as she looked upset. "It's been a week already and no answer in my inbox. How am I supposed to work like that?"

"Hey Peyton, what happened?" Haley asked as she walked into the office. "You look so upset, any problem with the label?"

"Oh, hi Hales," Peyton replied looking a little scared at her sudden appearance. "No, there is nothing wrong with the Label, thank God. Just some personal stuff, no biggy. So, what brings you here?"

"I had no more classes today and I thought about coming here and checking with you if there is something new to do," Haley answered. "Or something that I need to do."

"Well, I don't think so, not today. You can have the day off." Peyton told her with a playful yet serious look.

"Thanks, you're such a great boss," Haley said with a laugh. "But, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Hales, don't you worry. Nothing that I can't handle by myself." Peyton assured her.

"If you say so. I think I'll stop by the store and chat a little with Brooke. I have a little less than two hours before I have to go pick up Jamie," Haley said. "Anything you want me to pass on from you?"

"No, not really, a hello will do." Peyton replied.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything. Bye Peyton." Haley said as she headed out of Peyton's office.

"Thanks Hales. Bye!" Peyton called after her.

Peyton knew that Haley would probably tell Brooke about her weird moment, and she knew that Brooke would want to know everything about it. Brooke was one of the last people she wanted to tell anything to. Which excuse would she come up with, she didn't want anyone to know, not yet though, she wanted to go slowly and be sure that it would work before she shared the news.

~X~

"You better do, because if you go to the doctor alone, she will not like it at all." Nathan told Lucas. They were still having their conversation in the gym.

"Yeah, she is so persistent isn't she?" Lucas replied with a smile.

"Very much so. And how is it living with her?" Nathan asked.

"It's awesome, we are so good together," Lucas replied with a huge smile. He laughed as he said. "Of course we are not great everyday, but six out of seven we are."

"I'm so happy for you man, and for Brooke as well, you guys are right for each other." Nathan told him with a smile of his own. He could see how happy Lucas was with Brooke. When Lucas was about to answer to Nathan's comments, he was interrupted.

"Hey Coaches, we are ready." Q said as he and the team came into the gym.

"Wow, right on time. Let's start running around the court. Come on guys, run, run, run." Lucas yelled as he clapped his hands to get their momentum going.

~X~

"Hey Millie, it's almost two already; you can go out for lunch," Brooke told her. "I can stay here no problem."

"Well, then I'll stay with you, is that okay?" Haley said as she arrived at the store.

"Hi Hales," Brooke greeted brightly. "Of course you can stay here."

"Thanks," Haley replied as she smiled. "Hi Millie."

"Hi Haley, you're looking great," Millie told her. "Sparkly eyes. You look so happy."

"Well, you are right, I'm very happy." Haley told her.

"We can see that. So is my great boss over there." Millie replied as she looked over at Brooke and winked.

"Time for you to go Millicent. Have a great lunch with my great friend." Brooke told her as she winked back.

"Okay, I'm going. Bye you two. See you later Brooke." Millie said as she picked her purse up and headed towards the door.

"Bye Millie! Come here Hales," Brooke said and gave Haley a hug. "How are you and how are my godchildren?"

"I'm doing very well thank you. Jamie is great; he is learning new things every day." Haley responded.

"Yeah, I know. He said "tongue hockey" the other day, when Lucas and I were kissing. Smarty mouth, that's what he is." Brooke told her with a smile.

"He did what?" Haley asked shocked. "Oh my God, where did he learn that? I bet you it was Skills."

"No, he said it was a friend from school, but Lucas and I ignored it and told him not to say it again." Brooke told her.

"You're such great godparents. I'm proud of you." Haley said as she laughed.

"And how is Anna Brooke Scott?" Brooke asked as she placed her hand on Haley's bump briefly.

"Well, heavy for starters. You cannot imagine, I don't think Jamie was that heavy, but he was in here a long time ago," Haley said with a laugh. "She's moving a lot, she always does when she hears music and when you talk to her."

"No, she does not. Does she?" Brooke asked interested.

"Touch my belly and say something and you will see." Haley told her.

"Okay," Brooke replied as she placed her hand on Haley's bump again. "Hey gorgeous little girl it's your godmother here"

At that very moment, Brooke felt a kick and was very surprised.

"See, I told you so." Haley told her with a smug smile.

"Aww, I can't wait until you are out here little one," Brooke said with a smile. "We are gonna have great fun, I'm sure!"

"Yeah, I'm sure as well. Oh, Peyton said hi," Haley said as she remembered. "I was at her office before I came here, and she didn't seem well, do you know something?"

"No, I don't," Brooke replied. "She had some fitting in issue with me and Lucas living together and having Jamie over, but we settled that. Maybe I'll talk to her about it. Oh, changing subjects, besides the dresses for you and Peyton, we need to prepare the guest list and also choose or come up with an invitation."

"That's right, we forgot about the invitations," Haley said with a slight laugh. "I think you should design them."

"You are so smart Tutor Mom. I will do the best invitations ever, you'll see!" Brooke told her as they walked towards the couch. "Come and sit here, get some rest. You still have about an hour before you have to pick Jamie up."

~X~

Lucas had just got home from practice. He called for Brooke; although he knew that she would not be home that early. On his way home, he heard a song on the radio that would be the perfect gift for Brooke; he decided to make a call.

"Hales?" he asked as she picked up.

"_Oh, Hi Luke, what's up?"_ she asked brightly.

"Are you with Brooke?" he asked her.

"_No, I just left the store, I'm at Jamie's school, why?"_ she asked him curious.

"That's perfect. I would like to ask you something." He told her.

"_What is it?"_ she asked curious.

"I was coming back home from practice and I heard a song." He began.

"_I'm listening." _ She told him.

"I would like to give it Brooke, so we could dance our first dance as a married couple to it." He continued.

"_Great and you're telling me this because?"_ she asked him sounding amused.

"Because I want you to record it, it will be a gift from me to her." Lucas told her.

"_Well, I can do that. What's the song?" _Haley asked him.

"It's called 'My Destiny' and it says everything I want Brooke to hear from me. But Hales, please, not a single word of it to her, it has to be a total surprise, okay?" Lucas asked her.

"_Of course Luke, you know you can trust me! Oh, Jamie is coming out, wanna talk to him?"_

"Sure." Lucas replied.

"_Okay, just a sec. Hey son, your Uncle Lucas is on the phone, he wants to talk to you." _Haley told him as she gave him the phone.

"_Hi Uncle Lucas." _Jamie greeted happily.

"Hey Jamie, how are you buddy, and how was school?" Lucas asked.

"_I'm fine, and school was fun today, we played basketball, I made ten points."_ Jamie told him.

"That is great Jamie. You're just like your Uncle here." Lucas replied with a laugh.

"_Can I see you and Aunt Brooke today?" _Jamie asked.

"Well, I don't know, you have to ask your mom. Remember, since its Friday, you can come sleep with us tomorrow though," Lucas told him. "Don't you think it's better to wait?"

"_Okay, I wait. Can I talk to Aunt Brooke?" _he asked.

"She's not home yet, but she'll call you later okay? Can I talk to your mom again?" Lucas asked him.

"_Okay. Momma, for you again."_ Jamie said as he handed the phone back to Haley and climbed in the car.

"_I'm here Luke." _Haley said as she put the phone to her ear.

"So, would you do me that favour?" he asked again.

"_Of course Luke, and don't worry, no word about it will leave my mouth."_ Haley assured him.

"Thanks Hales," Lucas replied happily. "You're the best friend ever."

"_I'm the only one you have," she told him with a laugh. "Bye Luke."_

"Bye Hales." Lucas chuckled as they ended the call.

~X~

Nathan had just arrived home and as soon as he walked through the door, he heard the phone ringing. He was gasping for air, after his run and he answered the phone a little breathless.

"Hello?" he gasped into the receiver.

"_Hi, I would like to talk to Mr. Scott." _The voice at the other end explained.

"This is him. Who is this?" Nathan asked curious.

"_Hi, this is Scott Howard, I'm the-"_

"Scouting Director for the Charlotte's Bobcats, right?" Nathan asked cutting him off.

"_That's right. So, may I call you Nathan?" _Scott asked.

"Sure, no problem. May I ask the reason for the phone call?" Nathan asked curious.

"_Sure. One of my scouts has been on one of the Ravens game and training session, where he saw you playing again."_ Scott explained.

"Well, not really playing, just training with the team, and showing them some moves." Nathan said.

"_Well, we would like to have you here next weekend to a training session with us." _Scott told him.

"Are you serious? I mean, really?" Nathan asked shocked.

"_Really, I'm serious; we want you to train with us for a weekend. Is next Friday a good day for you to come?" _Scott asked him.

"Sure, of course. What time do I need to be there?" Nathan asked amazed.

"_Can you be here at one p.m. next Friday?"_ Scott asked him.

"Yes, no problem, I'll be there." Nathan told him.

"_Okay, so I'll see you on the thirteenth then. Pleasure talking to you Nathan. See you soon!"_ Scott told him.

"Thank you for the opportunity. Pleasure talking to you as well. Good bye." Nathan replied still a little stunned.

"_Good bye."_

Nathan hung up the phone and was motionless, he's eyes were fixed at a certain point. They were filled with surprise, hope, happiness, fear and wonder. Haley and Jamie walked inside from the driveway, but Nathan didn't even notice. Haley sent Jamie upstairs to take a shower before dinner. While he was going up stairs, Haley decided to talk to Nathan, who was still at the Bobcats Gym in his head.

"Hey Nathan, are you okay?" she asked him. She got no answer, she was getting confused and worried. He grabbed his hand. "Nathan I'm talking to you, are you okay?"

"You can't imagine what just happened to me." He told her incredulously.

"Tell me Nathan, I'm starting to get worried, what happened?" she asked.

"The Scouting Director of the Bobcats just called me; he wants me there next Friday to train with the team for the weekend." He told her as he broke out into a wide smile.

"Babe, that's awesome! Congratulations!" Haley said happily as she kissed and hugged him. "You deserve it Nathan, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks babe. I'm speechless, this is awesome." He said as he continued to grin happily as he hugged her again.

~X~

"Excuse me Ms. Sawyer, there is a guy at the reception, he says he knows you, he wants to talk to you." Jessica told her.

"Did he say his name?" Peyton asked.

"No, he just said that he knows you from Tree Hill High." Jessica replied.

"Give me ten minutes and tell him to come in, okay?" Peyton told her as she couldn't help smiling a little. She hoped Jessica wouldn't notice.

"Okay." Jessica said as she left Peyton in peace.

Peyton was wondering who it could be. She didn't think that it was possible to be Jake, but then again, what other boy did she know? Could it be Chase, no, he would look for Brooke, not for her. Maybe it was Jake. She was removed from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in!" Peyton called.

"Peyton Sawyer," the person said as he came into the office. "Who would have thought that you would own a record label?"

"Chris Keller?" Peyton said stunned. "What do you want?"

"Well, what a great singer like me would want in a record label," Chris said in his usual full of himself way. "Please Peyton, you know the answer."

"Do you actually wanna sing to me now? What happened to that arrogant singer that walked out on me on my first event at Trick?" Peyton asked him.

"He is still here, that day I was just helping Haley figure out that she had to sing, you know that. And it worked, she has a great album out there," Chris said. "Chris Keller is always right, he always knows what is good, and that's why I came looking for you."

"Yeah, I can see that Chris Keller is very much alive and I'm gonna have to agree that you do have great taste, especially for choosing my label. But as you know, I'll need a demo and I have to approve it and talk it over with one of my producers." She told him, enjoying telling him that.

"Peyton, Peyton, you're still the same," he told her. "I know you will hire me, but that's fine, here is my demo, enjoy! Oh, by the way, I still have you to sleep with-"

"Eww, get out of my office," Peyton said cutting him off. "Jesus, you really haven't changed. Go, I'll call you some day maybe."

"I know you will, you can resist me!" he told her as he winked at her and sauntered out of the office.

~X~

Lucas was at home and was just about to call Brooke when his phone rang. It was Lindsay.

"_Hello Lucas. It's been a long time huh?"_ she asked as he answered.

"Hi Lindsay, yes it has, how are you?" Lucas greeted.

"_I'm doing well, thanks. How about you and Brooke?"_ She asked politely.

"We're great, I moved in with her. We had a rough time, she got sick, but we are doing great now. So, why are you calling?" he asked curious.

"_Oh, sorry to hear that, glad to know she is alright now,"_ Lindsay replied genuinely._ "I'm calling you about the book tour. Ready for Texas next week?"_

"Next week? Already? I thought it was still a while away." Lucas told her. He had completely forgotten.

"_I know, that's why I called a week in advance,"_ Lindsay told him._ "Is Brooke going with you?"_

"Yes, she hasn't confirmed yet, but she will." Lucas replied.

"_Okay, I'll mail you the tickets and the hotel confirmation. I won't be going this time, but I'll go on the others." _She told him.

"Okay," Lucas replied. "Thanks for everything Lindsay."

"_You're welcome Luke, you did it all by yourself, you're a great writer. Give Brooke my best wishes, will you?" _she told him.

"You are a fundamental key on my success. You made my words work," he told her. "And yes, I'll give your best regards to Brooke. Good evening Lindsay."

"_Bye Luke."_ Lindsay replied. When Lucas was hanging up the phone Brooke walked through the door.

"Good evening gorgeous! How was your day?" she asked as she walked over to kiss him. Lucas kissed her back eagerly.

"Good evening Pretty Girl. It was good, how about yours?" he asked as he smiled at her.

"Good as well, Haley stopped by the store, I felt Anna kicking it's so amazing," Brooke said as she sat beside him on the sofa and cuddled up to him. "Did anything exciting happen today?"

"Well, Lindsay just called, she sent you her best wishes," Lucas told her as he enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. "And she said that it's all settled for us to go Texas next Friday."

"Aww, so nice of her," Brooke said softly. "Wait, did you say "us going to Texas", why?"

"Well, it's my first book signing. You're coming with me, I already told Lindsay you would." Lucas told her.

"I guess your mom can watch the store for three days," she said as she took hold of his hand. "Okay, I'll go with you!"

"Thanks, I knew you would. So, what do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied. She thought for a few moments. "How about roast chicken with some mashed potatoes and peas?"

"That sounds great. Should I go buy the chicken while you take care of the rest?" he asked as he kissed her temple.

"I'll come with you, we need the potatoes. I don't want my fiancé alone at the grocery store because I missed you. We were apart since early this morning and that's way too long." She told him as she hugged and kissed him passionately.

"Yeah, you're right," Lucas agreed as they exchanged more kisses. "Let's go Pretty Girl. I love you!"

"Love you too!" Brooke told him. They exchanged a few more kissed before they untangled themselves, got off the couch and headed to the grocery store.

When they got back home, the answer machine light was blinking; they had a message.

"Hey Luke, would you mind playing that message while I put the potatoes on to cook?" Brooke asked as she headed to the kitchen.

"No problem," he replied as he went over to the machine. "Let's see who it's from."

"_Hey guys,"_ Haley's voice said as it emanated from the speaker._ "I have some exciting news and a question to ask. Please, call me back as soon as you can. Kisses."_

"Hey, bring the phone here and let's call her." Brooke said, eager to know what Haley had to tell them.

"Okay. Let's put her on speaker." Lucas said as he brought the phone over and pressed the relevant buttons.

"_Hello?"_ Haley asked as she picked up at the other end.

"Hello Hales." Brooke and Lucas greeted in unison.

"It's us, what's the news? I'm so curious." Brooke added.

"And what is the question?" Lucas wanted to know.

"_Wow, calm down you two. Too many questions at the same time. I'll call Nate over and put you guys on speaker,"_ Haley told them. They heard the tone change as she put them on loudspeaker._ "Hey Nate, come here, Lucas and Brooke are on the phone."_

"Tell us already, what is the news?" Brooke asked eagerly. She was dying to know.

"_Do you wanna tell them or should I?" _Haley asked Nathan.

"_Go ahead, you tell them." _Nathan replied.

"_Nathan has been invited to train with the Bobcats next weekend." _Haley said excitedly.

"Man, that great, congratulation little Bro." Lucas said happily.

"Nathan, that's great! I'm happy for you guys!" Brooke said happily.

"_Thanks." _Nathan and Haley said together.

"_Luke, I was speechless, I mean, how did that happen? Did you know they had a scout watching our training session and a game?" Nathan rambled excitedly._

"No man had no idea. That's great though! Congrats man!" Lucas said. He was genuinely happy for him.

"_Yeah, we are so happy," _Haley said._ "But now we have a question."_

"Sure, what is it?" Brooke asked her.

"_Well, Nathan will be gone on Friday and I really cannot handle Jamie by myself an entire weekend right now," Haley explained. "And I also have stuff to do at the studio so-" _

"So you were thinking if we could keep Jamie for the weekend?" Brooke finished for her.

"_You're so smart Brooke." Haley said as she laughed._

"Well, next weekend we are gonna be travelling." Lucas said as he looked over at Brooke.

"If you let us take Jamie to Texas with us then yeah." Brooke said as she looked back at Lucas.

"_What are you gonna do in Texas?"_ Nathan asked puzzled.

"My book sign tour starts over there, next week." Lucas answered.

"_Well, I don't think it will be a problem, will it Nate?" _Haley asked him.

"_Not at all. This way you can rest, I can play and Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke can work hard!" _Nathan replied as he laughed.

"It will be a pleasure to work that hard," Lucas replied. "So, he will have to cut school on Friday, okay?"

"_Okay, it's for a good cause."_ Haley replied.

"So, it's all settled then?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, for now," Brooke said. "Haley and I will talk more about it some other time. We know there are details you guys would not understand, right Hales?"

"_Completely Brooke,"_ Haley agreed._ "Okay then, talk to you guys later. Good night."_

"_Night guys." _Nathan said.

"Good night, bye."Brooke and Lucas said together as both families hung up.

"So, a family trip huh?" Lucas asked as he looked at Brooke and smiled.

"Yes, a family trip," Brooke confirmed as she smiled back. "How nice does it sound?"

"It sounds really nice," Lucas told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "So, is dinner ready?"

"Yes, let's eat, shall we?" Brooke asked in response.

"Sure." He agreed as he nuzzled her neck briefly.

They had a great dinner and Peyton even joined them. They were laughing, and telling stories about their day, but the high point was Peyton telling them about the comeback of the year, Chris Keller.

Neither Brooke nor Lucas could believe he was back. Thankfully this time Haley would not go on tour and Brooke assured Lucas she was not gonna get drunk and sleep with him again. When dinner was over, Peyton helped Brooke do the dishes and went back to her bedroom, to give Lucas and Brooke some time alone.

"So, do you wanna keep watching Design to Sell?" Lucas asked sounding bored.

"Well, I would like too. But if you have a better idea, such as, going to _sleep, _then I'm all for that_." _Brooke replied as she gave him a suggestive look.

"Is somebody getting a little horny?" Lucas asked her as he gave her a suggestive smile in response.

"Well, we don't have any kids around," Brooke purred. "It's Friday and I want you."

"No further explanation needed," Lucas replied a little urgently. "Come on babe!"

Lucas and Brooke had a great and fun night. It was very sexy but also very romantic and loving. They slept in on Saturday and they woke up in each other's arms. Lucas opened his eyes and looked down at Brooke and wondered how it was possible for her to be so perfect.

"Morning gorgeous," she said in a happy tone. "Thanks for last night. It was awesome."

"Morning baby," he greeted back as he kissed her forehead. "I have something to share with you. I hope you can understand me."

"What's wrong Luke?" Brooke asked as she sat up and looked at him.

"Calm down babe, nothing is wrong," he assured her. "It's just about basketball."

"What about basketball?" Brooke asked puzzled.

"Yesterday I was watching Nate playing with the guys and I felt jealous of him," Lucas confessed. "I miss playing basketball. I miss that emotion, all that excitement."

"I imagine that you do, but babe, you know it's dangerous." Brooke said softly and sympathetically.

"Yeah I know," Lucas replied. "But I want to go to the doctor and ask about it, because I used to be able to play if I took medication."

"Oh no, you aren't going to the doctor," Brooke replied very seriously. "Or going back to playing basketball!"

"Brooke come on! It wouldn't be anything serious! Just for fun, just to feel the pleasure of dribbling and travelling." He assured her.

"What?" Brooke asked puzzled. "Do not use basketball vocabulary on me. Lucas you have got a heart condition, and, if, if something happened to you."

"Nothing's gonna happen to me!" Lucas assured her as she climbed out of bed.

"You don't know that! No one knows that, I'm sure not even the doctors know that!" Brooke said getting upset. She turned her back to Lucas as tears built in her eyes. "And then, I'd be left alone. Luke-"

"Do you hear me, nothing and I mean nothing, is going to happen to me, okay? Why can't you understand that? Why can't you just support me?" he asked her as he got out of bed and went over to her. He spun her round and looked into her eyes almost like he was begging her.

"I can't because I _love_ you Lucas. Because I don't wanna lose you, because I want you to be here to see our grandchildren, and because I'm scared!" she told him honestly as a tear fell slowly down her face.

"I love you too Brooke," he told her as he reached out and brushed the tear away. "But you're just being ridiculous. I'm only going to go to the doctor to see about it."

"No, I am not being ridiculous, I'm being careful, something you are actually showing you are not!" she told him. "I'm taking care of you! You are not going to the doctor."

At that very moment the phone started ringing. Brooke decided to answer but Lucas got to it before she could.

"Who is it?" he snapped in a stressed tone as he answered.

"_It's me Uncle Lucas,"_ Jamie said quietly at the other end._ "I'm sorry I called."_

"No Jamie, it's okay buddy," Lucas told him feeling bad. "Your Uncle has a headache, that's all. What do you wanna tell me?"

"_I want to see you and Aunt Brooke. Can you take me to the movies?" _he asked hopefully.

"Well, I don't know. Why don't you ask your Aunt?" Lucas suggested as he glared at Brooke. "She's the one that gives the orders around here."

"_Okay."_ Jamie replied oblivious to the atmosphere between Brooke and Lucas. Lucas handed the phone to her.

"Hi handsome. How are you?" Brooke asked trying to sound normal.

"_Hi Aunt Brooke. Can you and Uncle Lucas take me to the movies to watch "Bedtime Stories", please?"_ he asked hopefully.

"Of course handsome," Brooke agreed. "Tell your mom to bring you over after lunch okay?"

"_Thanks Aunt Brooke, I'll tell her. Bye."_ Jamie said happily.

"Bye Jamie, see you later_,"_ Brooke said before she hung the phone up. "We're taking Jamie to the movies later. So you might need a better attitude. You're acting just like a spoiled kid. It was different when I was sick. I had to do everything you told me to."

She simply walked out of the bedroom, into the bathroom and closed the bathroom door. While she was taking a shower, she cried. She hated fighting with him, but she would hate it much more to lose him forever.

Lucas was in bed. He was ashamed of taking it out on Jamie. He was sad over the fight with Brooke. He knew he needed to understand her side, but she needed to understand his. He decided to get a pen and paper and started writing something to Brooke. When he was done, he slipped it under the bathroom door, hoping she would see it.

Brooke saw the paper being pushed under and thought about not picking it up, but she couldn't resist. She got out of the shower, dried her hands and grabbed it. She started reading and it was the most emotional letter Lucas had ever written to her.

_Brooke, you are the biggest part of my world, I want you to know that. But I also need you to understand that basketball is part of this world as well. I don't want to worry you and I know that I did and I know that my behaviour was not nice at all. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry and I want you always by my side._

Brooke quickly dried herself and put a robe on. She opened the door; Lucas wasn't there. She walked with that letter in her hand and went looking for him. He was sitting out on the back porch. She sat next to him and started talking

"Lucas, I read your letter and I think I should apologize as well. It's just that I love you way too much not to worry but, I want you to know that," she told him truthfully. "If this is what you want, I'll go with you. Just be aware that I can't hide my worries about it. I'll support you, even though, I don't think you should play."

"Brooke, I'm so sorry I couldn't see your side, and all I can say now is thanks for supporting me and for being honest," he replied. "I'm not looking for a comeback babe, or to be a professional. I just wanna know that I can play with my nephew, and my brother, and my kids, and my friends without having this ghost haunting me."

"I know babe, and I get it," she told him as she hugged him. "You can schedule the appointment and we'll be there, together!"

"Thank you Brooke, for everything, you're wonderful!" he told her before he kissed her deeply and lovingly.

~X~

Haley dropped Jamie off around one that afternoon. He was so happy to spend time with Brooke and Lucas, as always! Brooke asked to talk to Haley outside.

"I want to ask you something." Brooke said to her.

"Go for it." Haley told her.

"Can we tell Jamie that next Friday he is coming to Texas with us?" Brooke asked eagerly.

"Sure," Haley replied with a smile. "Now at the mall, you can give him popcorn, but avoid chocolate."

"Sure, he gets hyper huh?" Brooke asked.

"Very much so!" Haley said with dread in her voice.

"Don't worry, he will get no chocolate," Brooke promised her. "So, we'll give him dinner okay. You don't have to worry about it. You got the afternoon to relax!"

"Thank you so very much!" Haley said as she hugged Brooke. She smiled as she said. "You guys are such a help."

"Don't mention it. We love spending time with him," Brooke assured her as they arrived at Haley's car. "Bye Hales."

"Bye Brooke." Haley got in the car and drove away. Brooke went inside and hadn't been back more than two seconds when Jamie piped up.

"Aunt Brooke, can we go?"

"Slow down there handsome, we have time. Before we leave your Uncle and I want to have a conversation with you," Brooke told him. "Come sit here on the couch with us."

"Okay," Jamie replied a little glumly. He was eager to get to the movies. "What's going on?"

"We have a surprise for you, don't we Aunt Brooke?" Lucas replied.

"I think we do," Brooke replied with a smile. "Do you wanna know what it is Jamie?"

"Of course! What is it?" Jamie asked eagerly.

"How would you like to travel in an airplane?" Brooke began.

"And spend the whole weekend with us." Lucas added.

"And skip school on Friday?" Brooke continued.

"I will love it! But where, why?" he asked happily.

"Well, I have to go to Texas, because I have to sign some autographs on my new book." Lucas told him.

"And Uncle Lucas asked me to go with him," Brooke said. "And we asked your mom for you to come with us. So, we are going to Texas, next Friday. Are you excited?"

"Wow, that's cool! I'll spend the whole weekend with you. Awesome!" Jamie said as he hugged them.

"So, shall we go to the movies?" Brooke asked.

"Yes! Come on Jamie." Lucas said as he picked him up.

"Jamie, let's make a deal now, before we leave. You can have popcorn, juice and some raisins, but no chocolate okay?" Brooke said as they got into the car.

"Aww, I wanted M&M's." Jamie said with disappointment clear in his voice.

"Well, I'm sorry buddy, but your mom said no chocolate." Brooke told him.

"Okay!" Jamie said with a mad look on his face.

"Hey little man, that's not a reason to be mad," Lucas said as he saw his face. "We can stay home if you're not gonna have fun."

"No, I'm happy," Jamie said with a smile. He didn't want to miss out on going to the movies. "I like raisins."

"Okay, this is how we talk. Let's go have fun!" Brooke said as she looked at Lucas and smiled.

~X~

One week has passed. Peyton decided to hire Chris Keller, but just after Haley and Nathan were aware of this fact. And today, Friday, she was going to have some fun. Mia called her and invited Peyton to spend four days with her on her tour bus. Peyton took the offer and left Brooke a note, telling her where she was and when she would be back, since she left in the early afternoon and Brooke was not home yet.

Haley and Nathan had took Jamie to school and told him to enjoy his trip and behave. They told him that he would be missed and that maybe Nathan would have a surprise for him when he arrived. They went back home and Nathan left to training.

Haley stayed and packed Jamie's bag and she left it at Brooke's store on her way to school. Haley had plans of having a romantic dinner with Nathan, since they would be alone and he would travel the very next day. She, on the other hand, would stay in Tree Hill and enjoy this alone time to record all of the songs for the wedding, including the one that Lucas requested, and also to take some well earned and much needed rest.

Brooke was so excited to travel with her two boys, and on top of that, it was Jamie's first airplane trip ever; that would be an adventure! When Haley stopped by to leave Jamie's bag, she also gave Brooke a paper with instructions. Haley knew that Brooke would take good care of Jamie, but that was the first time she would really be away from him. Brooke was glad for that, because every time she had to tell him no, she had a paper from Haley backing her up on that decision.

Lucas arrived at the store at three sharp. Brooke had already given instructions to Karen and Millie, not that they needed it. They went to pick Jamie up, who was tremendously excited.

Brooke knew that it would be hard for Jamie to fall asleep, so she talked Lucas into letting Jamie share the bed with them. They read stories and sang, until they all finally fell asleep.

Friday arrived with blue skies, a bright sun and singing birds outside the window. Brooke got up first, took a shower, dried her hair and only then did she wake up the boys. The bags were already packed. She put Jamie in the bathtub and when he was ready, he got dressed and Lucas went to take his shower.

"So, are ready for your first airplane trip?" Brooke asked Jamie.

"Yes Aunt Brooke, very much. Is it cool to fly?" he asked.

"Super cool, you can see the land from up there, and everything seems really tiny," Lucas told him as he arrived in the kitchen. "You're gonna have great fun!"

"That sounds cool!" Jamie replied.

"So, let's have breakfast," Brooke said. "We don't want to be late."

"Sure, what are we having?" Lucas asked.

"Well, today I made pancakes with chocolate chips, some egg and toast and we have milk and coffee," Brooke listed. "Oh and there's some sliced apple as well. Is that good for you?"

"It's great!" Jamie said happily.

"It looks very good babe, thanks!" Lucas told her as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

An hour after breakfast they were in the car, going to the airport. Brooke upgraded them to first class and she took with them an emergency bag that had some colouring books, kid's music and of course, some snacks. They parked the car and while Brooke took care of Jamie, Lucas was getting a smart cart.

"Okay, we're all set. Let's go guys!" Brooke announced. Jamie started running. Brooke called after him in a firm voice. "Hey Jamie, stop right there! Hold my hand please. No running in the parking lot. And before we get in there, let's settle something. Do not get separated from me or your Uncle understood?"

"Yes Aunt Brooke." Jamie mumbled.

"Okay, we can go now!" Brooke said as she took hold of Jamie's hand.

"You're such a great mom! We're gonna have great fun!" Lucas told her impressed as he kissed her forehead lovingly.

They went through check-in and security in less than an hour. While they were sitting in the waiting area at the gate, Jamie couldn't take his eyes from all the airplanes that were coming and going outside.

When they called first class to board, Brooke called Jamie and they went in. Jamie had a total blast, he didn't sleep and he was amazed with the view from up there. The flight lasted four hours and twenty minutes; they landed at Dallas-Ft. Worth around one thirty that afternoon. Lucas got a cab and they went straight to their Hyatt Regency Hotel. They would order room service and just enjoy the amenities for today.

"Hey handsome, how was flying in an airplane?" Brooke asked Jamie.

"Super duper cool! It all looks awesome from up there. I loved it!" Jamie said as he jumped up and down on the bed.

"Hey little monkey, calm down there. Come choose something to eat!" Lucas told him. "Brooke, I'll get a turkey club sandwich and a coke."

"Nice choice, I'll have the same, and I'll get us some fries. What about you Jamie?" Brooke asked.

"Aunt Brooke, do they have Mac and Cheese?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, do you want it?" she asked him in return.

"Yes, I want! Can I have coke too?" Jamie asked hopefully. Brooke looked at Lucas who nodded positively.

"Yes, you can!" she told him.

"Thanks! I'm hungry." He told them.

"We know buddy, we are too, but your Aunt is already on the phone, food will be here soon!" Lucas told him. "And later, we can walk around the city, or go to the mall; I bet you your Aunt would like that."

"I sure would. But let's eat first and then we can decide. Actually, we can go see where your book signing will take place." Brooke told him.

"Great idea Pretty Girl!" Lucas said happily.

"By the way, what time will it be tomorrow?" Brooke asked as Jamie sat in her lap.

"One in the morning, at eleven," he began. "And another in the evening, at seven."

"I'll go to the evening one only," Brooke told him. "Is that okay with you?"

"Sure babe," he replied with a smile. "You and Jamie can enjoy sleeping in tomorrow morning and we can enjoy the pool together in the afternoon, before my second round."

"Yay, I love to go to the pool!" Jamie said happily.

"Okay, so we're settled," Brooke said as there was a knock at the door. "Oh, I think our food is here. Can you get it Lucas?"

"Sure," Lucas said as he opened the door. The food was wheeled in and Lucas tipped them. "Thank you, here is your tip."

"Yay, lunch is here. Yummy!" Jamie said as Lucas closed the door. Things started great in Texas. This was going to be a great weekend.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – Signing Up for Fun

The rest of the day went smoothly, but now it was time for dinner. Lucas, who was coming out of the bathroom, asked Brooke and Jamie what they wanted to do.

"Brooke," he began as he gave her a loving kiss. "And Jamie how do you feel about eating out?"

"Fiancé I love that idea." Brooke replied before she kissed him in return.

"What about you J Luke?" Lucas asked.

"I love the idea." Jamie replied.

"Okay let's go then." Lucas said.

They asked at the front desk where the best restaurant was. The lady at the counter was very nice and gave them the name of a very good and child-friendly restaurant. Lucas decided to take a cab.

After enjoying a wonderful dinner in one of the most elegant restaurants in the Dallas area, they went back to the hotel with a sleeping Jaime resting in Lucas' shoulder. Once they opened the door and got in their room, Lucas asked.

"Hey Pretty girl, where should I put this little monkey?" he whispered.

"Well, since they booked us adjoining bedrooms, you can put Jamie in the other one," Brooke whispered in response as she laughed slightly. "Leave the door open so we can hear him or he can find us if something happens."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Lucas told her as he headed through the connecting door. As soon as he laid Jamie in the bed, he started to toss around and opened his eyes.

"Uncle Lucas." Jamie said sleepily.

"Hey Jamie, go back to sleep buddy, it's late." Lucas told him softly.

"Could you tell me a story?" Jamie asked him.

"Okay, what story do you want?" Lucas asked.

"How about when you met Aunt Brooke?" Jamie suggested.

"That's a long story, buddy." Lucas told him with a frown.

"Please." Jamie begged sleepily.

"Okay," Lucas caved and sat next to him in the bed. "Here we go. It all started when I joined the basketball team in high school, thanks to the help of my own Uncle named Keith. One night, after a game, there was a girl in my car, just waiting for me."

Lucas paused for a moment as he thought back to when Brooke decided to strip in his backseat. He couldn't help but get turned on by the memory of her stripping in his car. He could still remember the look on her face when she was caught by Whitey.

"She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen; she was wearing her cheerleader outfit." Lucas continued after the short pause.

"Aunt Brooke was a cheerleader?" Jamie asked surprised.

"Yeah, she was the captain of the squad. Actually, your momma was also a cheerleader." Lucas told him.

"Woooow." Jamie replied.

"Yep." Lucas agreed with a smile.

He remained telling the story for another half hour until he realized that Jamie was sleeping again. He covered Jamie and left to his own room, to find an already sleeping Brooke. She had a magazine lying in her chest.

He put some pj's on and got into bed. Very slowly and smoothly, he removed the magazine from Brooke's chest and placed it on the nightstand. He then turned around to wrap her in his arms.

"Good Night Pretty girl, I love you." He whispered as he kissed her softly.

They slept like that all night; Lucas had to get up early, around nine, so he could take a shower and eat breakfast. He decided to let Jamie and Brooke sleep in, since they were looking so cute. He couldn't bring himself to wake them up. At around nine forty five he left the room to eat some breakfast, but he left a note saying.

_Pretty Girl and Jamie, I already went off to eat Breakfast and to the signing, I'll catch up with you in the pool in the afternoon like I promised. Love you, Uncle Lucas xx._

It was ten thirty when Brooke woke up with a very loud and bouncy boy. Jamie was jumping on her bed and screaming her name.

"Jamie, what are you doing jumping on the bed?" Brooke asked sleepily.

"Trying to wake you up, Aunt Brooke." Jamie said with a smile on his face.

"Come here," she said as she grabbed him by the waist and pulled him to the bed. "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty." Jamie replied.

"Wow that's late. Let's get some breakfast then. Are you hungry, handsome?" she asked.

"Yes and Uncle Lucas left you this note." Jamie said as he held it out to her.

"Let's see," she said as she took hold of it and read it. "Hmm okay."

"What does it say Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked curious.

"It says that your Uncle Lucas will join us later to go to the pool." Brooke told him.

"Yeah, the pool." Jamie said as he grinned.

The rest of the morning flew by really quickly and before they realized it, it was two in the afternoon. Brooke and Jamie had already had some lunch, but Jamie was getting annoyed because he wanted to go to the pool but there were no sign of Lucas.

"Aunt Brooke, when is Uncle Lucas gonna be here?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know Jamie, I hope it's soon." Brooke replied.

"But I want to go to the pool." Jamie whined.

"I know handsome, we just have to wait for your Uncle a little longer. But if he doesn't come back by three, I will take you okay?" she told him.

"You promise?" he asked hopefully.

"I promise." She assured him.

They didn't have to wait much longer, because at exactly quarter past two, the door opened and a very happy Lucas entered the room. He was greeted with a huge hug from Jamie and a kiss from Brooke.

"Ready to go to the pool Jamie?" he asked him.

"Always ready!" Jamie said with a happy face.

"Well, then go put your swim suit on, buddy!" Lucas told him.

"Yay" Be right back!" Jamie said as he ran into the adjoining room.

"How was it?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"It was awesome," he told her looking ecstatic. He grabbed her by the waist and whispered into her ear. "But I missed you like crazy."

"I missed you like crazy too. What happened that took you so long to come back?" Brooke asked him. "I thought this book signing was to last like two hours?"

"What happened was that, we had a line that formed around Barnes and Noble and went on for two blocks." Lucas told her, still holding her waist.

"Really?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Really!" Lucas confirmed.

"I'm so happy and proud of you." She said as she kissed him.

"Me too," he said after he had eagerly returned the kiss. "Now go get your swim suit on."

"I'll be two minutes." Brooke told him as she kissed him lightly.

~X~

Half an hour later, they were all taking their seats in the pool area. Brooke grabbed three recliners and made sure she was seated where she could enjoy the little bit of sun. And so she could watch the two most important men in her life, playing in the pool. The other two recliners were for Jamie and Lucas when they weren't in the pool.

"Can we tell Auntie Brooke to come join us?" Jamie asked Lucas.

"J Luke I have a better idea, just follow me." Lucas replied with an evil and mischievous grin.

"Okay." Jamie replied. Lucas and Jamie approached one of the sides of the pool and Lucas called for Brooke.

"Hey Pretty Girl, can you come here please?" Lucas asked her.

"Yes, what do you need Fiancé?" Brooke asked as she walked up to him.

"I need you to help me get out of the pool, because I have a cramp in my leg and I can't do it by myself," Lucas lied. "Isn't that right Jamie?"

"Yes, Uncle Lucas that's right." Jamie replied as he held in his giggles.

"Okay, how can I help you?" she asked him.

"I need you to give me your hand and then you need to pull me up, so I can make the force with my other arm to get out okay?" he waffled.

"Okay." Brooke said as she bent down and giving Lucas the hand.

"Okay, thanks." He said as he grabbed her hand.

As Lucas held her hand, he pulled Brooke towards the pool; she fell into the pool with a big splash. When she surfaced, she saw Lucas and Jamie laughing their heads off and giving each other high five for the well accomplished job.

"Very nice of you two!" Brooke said as she tried look mad. "Were you trying to pull me into the pool all along?"

"Pretty much." Lucas replied as he laughed.

"I didn't know I just followed Uncle Lucas lead." Jamie said as he laughed.

"How nice of you Uncle Lucas," Brooke said. "You're teaching these awful things to our godson. Will you teach the same things to our kids?"

"Maybe," Lucas replied as he looked at her amused. "Probably."

"Lucas Eugene Scott don't you dare!" Brooke said as she walked away from them.

"Jamie, Let's go get your Aunt." Lucas said.

"Yeah." Jamie said happily.

"Oh no, you won't catch me!" Brooke said as she swam away from them.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the pool. Brooke sometimes would try to tackle Lucas into the water, other times Lucas threw Jamie into the water. Occasionally, with Jamie's help, Lucas would pick Brooke in his arms and throw her into the water like a bomb. Being thrown like that, only made Brooke scream like there was no tomorrow.

~X~

Peyton and Mia were in the bus. They had been on tour for almost a day now; they were heading to Illinois more precisely to Chicago.

"Mia where are we heading again?" Peyton asked.

"Don't you remember?" Mia asked her amused.

"No, I left the itinerary in my office." Peyton replied.

"Chicago. I have to play at the Goodman Theatre." Mia told her.

"Ahh okay." Peyton said.

"Peyton what's wrong with you?" Mia asked her.

"Why are you asking me that?" Peyton asked defensively.

"Because you look like you are not here," Mia told her. "You're a little disconnected and your head is in the clouds."

"Really?" Peyton asked her with a frown.

"Really." Mia confirmed.

"I don't know if I would say disconnected, but I do have a lot of things to take care of at the office," Peyton told her. "I sure have a lot of things going on in my mind right now."

"Well, tell me your problems maybe I can help you." Mia said.

"That's the problem, I can't tell you, or anyone else for that matter." Peyton mumbled.

"Why?" Mia asked her.

"Because they are things that I need to take care of by myself," Peyton replied. "It's something that I started and I'm the only one that can end it."

"Okay, if that is what you want." Mia responded.

"When the time comes, I will tell you. I promise." Peyton assured her.

"Okay. How is the label doing?" Mia asked changing the subject.

"It's doing very well. Every day we receive new demos, and I can't even listen to all of them." Peyton told her.

"How many is a lot?" Mia asked.

"About fifty five demos per day!" Peyton answered.

"Wow that's huge Peyton, I'm happy for you!" Mia told her.

"I know and all thanks to you." Peyton replied.

"You should thank Haley for finding me and helping me make this awesome record." Mia told her.

"Yeah, probably." Peyton replied.

"Well, I'm off to take a nap. See you later Peyton." Mia told her as she headed towards the bunks.

"See you later Mia."

~X~

It was six thirty Lucas, this time joined by Brooke and Jamie, went into the bookstore once again. He walked all the way to the back of it, which was where the signing would take place. Brooke and Jamie were shocked to see the amount of people already waiting for the signing; the line went on for over two and a half blocks.

"Brooke, do you like how the store is decorated for the signing?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Yeah, but I'm still amazed by the amount of people waiting for you." She told him.

"I know how you feel. I'm still in shock every time I see the line. J Luke how do you feel about the decorations?" Lucas asked him.

"I like it," Jamie replied. "It's very colourful and full of pictures of you."

"Yeah I know," Lucas replied with a laugh. When they reached the table, someone from the publishing company was there, organizing and cleaning up a place a bit. "Hey Gavin, I'm here."

"Hi Lucas, Welcome back." Gavin replied.

"Thanks." Lucas said.

"Oh you brought company this time," Gavin said as he noticed Brooke and Jamie. "You have a very gorgeous wife and a pretty handsome kid."

"Well Gavin, actually the kid is my nephew and godson Jamie," Lucas replied. "And this beautiful woman is my soon to be wife Brooke Davis."

"Uh sorry for the mistake," Gavin said looking embarrassed. "It's a pleasure to meet you both, I'm Gavin Harris."

"The pleasure is all mine Gavin." Brooke replied with a smile.

"I brought them with me to the signing tonight," Lucas said. "And they will also go with me to TV show, in Austin."

"Okay, that's cool," Gavin said as he looked at Jamie. "How are you little man?"

"I'm good." Jamie replied.

"Happy to see your Godfather having success?" Gavin asked him.

"Yeah very much." Jamie replied with a smile.

"Okay," Gavin responded as his phone started to ring. "Excuse me."

Soon it was time to start the signing. Gavin came back after spending the whole time talking to the phone.

"Well Lucas it's time to start." Gavin told him.

"Okay, Gavin. Let the show begin." Lucas replied.

"Okay," Gavin said in response. "Brooke, Jamie you can sit behind Lucas and watch it all from there okay?"

"Okay," Brooke replied before she turned to Lucas. She kissed him before she said. "Good luck babe, I love you!"

"Thanks, Pretty Girl. I love you too." Lucas told her after he had returned the kiss.

"We will be right behind you, right Jamie?" Brooke told him.

"Right Aunt Brooke," Jamie agreed. "Good Luck Uncle Lucas."

"Thanks Jamie." Lucas replied.

"Lucas." Gavin said.

"Okay Gavin let's start," Lucas said as he took his seat behind the table. Moments later, the first person in the line came to the table so he could sign her book. He took it from her. "Hi."

"Hi, I loved your first book." The girl said in a rush. It was obvious she was excited at meeting him.

"Well, thank you, I hope that you will enjoy this one as well," Lucas replied. "What is your name?"

"I'm Charlotte." The girl replied. Lucas smiled as he wrote: _To Charlotte, enjoy the book, all my love Lucas Scott._

"Here you go." He told her as he handed the book back to her.

"Thank you." Charlotte said as she looked at the book happily.

This happened with every single person in the line, which by the time the actual signing started had grown to being three blocks long. The signing lasted until ten and they stayed for another half hour because Lucas needed to talk to Gavin. Brooke and Jamie had already had some McDonald's to eat and Jamie was now sleeping in his aunt's arms.

"We'll see each other in Austin tomorrow," Gavin told him. "You should go now. Your son, I mean, godson is already sleeping and your lady looks tired. Don't forget that the plane will leave at five a.m. sharp."

"Yeah, you're right, she sure looks tired. And don't worry, I won't forget." Lucas told him.

"I will see you at NBC Austin." Gavin replied.

"Okay, I will see you there." Lucas responded.

"Don't forget, the interview is at nine a.m." Gavin reminded him.

"Don't worry. I won't. Bye Gavin." Lucas told him.

"Bye Lucas." Gavin replied.

They left the bookstore; now Lucas was carrying the sleeping child on his shoulder again and the other arm was holding Brooke around the waist while they waited for the cab to arrive to go to the hotel. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day.

~X~

Earlier that day, Haley was at the label recording all the songs for Brucas' wedding, including the song that Lucas asked her to record.

She stopped for a little while to rest her feet a bit, because it was not easy to be this pregnant and stand still for several hours.

So she used this moment to call Nathan and check up on him. She didn't need to check on Jamie because she knew that Brooke and Lucas were taking good care of him like he was their own son. That and because Brooke had already sent her a message telling they were okay and that Jamie was having a blast.

"Hi Honey, how are you?" Haley asked after Nathan had answered.

"_Hi Hales. I'm good, How are you?"_ he asked her.

"I'm doing well just tired so I'm resting now and taking the time to call you. I miss you." She said.

"_Oh Hales I miss you too. How is Anna Brooke doing?"_ he asked.

"Well, she is moving around a lot but at least last night she let me sleep." Haley told him.

"_That's cool right?"_ Nathan asked her.

"Not much because it costs me a lot to sleep without you." Haley told him quietly.

"_The same thing happens to me, but I'll be back on Monday, first thing in the morning. And how is Jamie?_" Nathan enquired.

"Well, Brooke just sent me a message, she said they are having a blast and that he is enjoying every minute of it." Haley replied.

"_Well, I'm sure he is, he loves being with Brooke and Lucas." _Nathan said with a laugh.

"I know, right? So, how is it going there?" Haley asked.

"_Everything is going great, the guys are pretty nice to me, everyone treats me really well," _Nathan told her._ "But I gotta say they are killing me with all their physical training."_

"Sorry to hear that babe. Did you train on the court yet?" Haley asked.

"_Yeah, this afternoon and it felt great, and I felt alive to be in there." _Nathan told her. The happiness was clear to hear in his voice.

"Feeling like the old Nathan was back right?" Haley asked with a smile.

"_Almost."_ He told her.

"Why almost?" Haley asked puzzled.

"_Because this is a new and improved Nathan Scott."_ He told her.

"Well I need to get back to recording. I love you babe. Bye." Haley said as she saw the time.

"_I love you too Hales, bye."_ He told her.

Haley went back to the studio to finish recording all the songs needed. After that she went home to rest and eat something. She was happy that she had finished all that she had to do.

~X~

While Lucas was getting his makeup done at the studio the next morning, Gavin was making sure that Brooke and Jamie would get a really nice and comfy place to stay and watch the interview from behind the cameras. It was already nine a.m. and the show was about to start.

"Welcome everybody, this is Austin News Today and it starts right now with your host Jenny Hoof." The voice over person announced. The theme music to the show blasted out.

"Good morning Austin, we have a great show this morning. We'll bring you the local news and the most important national news, economics and show business," Jenny Hoof announced. "Today, we'll also have a special guest; he is here to talk about his new book. It's all coming, right after this break."

When the show was off air, Lucas took his place on the studio's couch. He introduced himself to the host. His microphone was on and just waited for the show to restart.

"Hello, welcome back to Austin News Today. His previous book An Unkindness of Ravens was a blockbuster and thanks to that, he entered the Bestsellers list, please let's welcome Lucas Scott." Jenny said into the camera. Jenny walked up to where Lucas was sat. He stood up to greet her and then they both sat down.

"Hi, good morning Central Texas, hello Jenny, thanks for having me." Lucas said.

"You're welcome, thanks for coming." Jenny replied.

"My pleasure." Lucas said.

"So, you are launching a new book this month. What is it called?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, that is right, and it's called The Comet." Lucas told her.

"First of all I want to thank you for sending me a copy," Jenny told him. "I didn't have the chance to read it yet but I'll start it tonight. I read your last book and I loved it."

"Thank and you are welcome." Lucas replied politely.

"So, tell us a little bit about the book, what is it about?" Jenny enquired.

"Is about a boy that loses The Comet and with it, he loses love, faith, belief, and his passion for art," Lucas explained. "And one day, the comet comes back, and brings back with it, all the things that the boy lost and he finds his passion for art, the lost love, faith and belief."

"Interesting, sounds kind like a great metaphor." Jenny said.

"Yes, some of my friends and my family told me the same thing. I think you could read it in two different ways: One just like a work of fiction and two connecting that metaphor to something that means a lot to you. It could be a car, girl, a boy, a kid, anything."

"Yeah, what is it for you?" Jenny asked.

"For me it's a metaphor." Lucas told her.

"Oh, interesting," she said as she smirked. She then jokingly asked. "Could I be that metaphor?"

"Well, I don't know." Lucas replied as he laughed.

"Pick me up in forty minutes and I'll show you." Jenny said in a joking tone. Lucas looked over at Brooke and Jamie.

"Sorry, but I'm taken. I already have a special someone in my life." Lucas said as he held up his ring finger to emphasize. He wore a ring on that finger to show the whole world that he was taken. Brooke hadn't seen it before and smiled at what he had done.

"Oh, that's okay, I'm not jealous." Jenny said in a joking tone as she laughed.

"Sorry, but I'm head over heels in love with my Fiancée." Lucas said in a happy tone.

"Okay, well I needed it to give a try. Is your fiancée here?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, she is right there," Lucas replied as he pointed at Brooke. By this time, the camera was already showing Brooke and Jamie. "She's the beautiful brunette, holding our nephew. Love you guys!"

"She is gorgeous and your nephew looks just like you. Congratulations, you have a beautiful family." Jenny told him.

"Thank you, I feel lucky for having them with me!" he replied with a happy smile.

"So, when can the viewers buy your book? Is it able to be purchased?" Jenny asked him.

"Yes, you can buy it right now, in any book store, in whole state of Texas." Lucas replied.

"Great, so, don't miss this opportunity; this will be a great read. Thanks for coming Lucas and much success to you, with work and family." Jenny told him.

"Thanks for having me. And thanks for the lucky wishes." He replied as he smiled widely again.

"We'll be right back after the break." Jenny said into the camera.

After the show was finished, they all said good bye to Gavin and grabbed the rented car. They were heading into San Antonio and Sea World would be a surprise for Jamie.

They took I-35 South to Loop 410 West. They then took Highway 151 West to Westover Hills Blvd. Turning left at Westover Hills Blvd and left again, and then right, they could already see the main entrance to Sea World in San Antonio.

~X~

They parked the car and walked to the entrance. Jamie was the most excited of them all. Lucas and Brooke grabbed each of Jamie's hands as they walked to the first attraction that was the Dolphin Coves. This was the place where you could see, pet and feed them.

"Buddy, do you want to feed and touch the Dolphins?" Lucas asked.

"Can I?" Jamie asked happily.

"Sure handsome. And while you do that, I'll take pictures okay?" Brooke replied.

"Okay." Jamie beamed.

Jamie was ecstatic while he fed and touched the dolphin's nose and head. They spent a lot of time there watching all the dolphins play ball and swim. After that, the next stop was the Penguin Encounter where they would meet them and be entertained and delighted by more than one hundred different penguins.

Jamie was like a boy in a candy store and Brooke and Lucas were so happy that their godson was having the time of his life. They stayed there for a while just watching them.

Since the shows wouldn't be starting until the afternoon, they enjoyed this gap to grab a bite to eat and rest a bit.

When the clock hit three p.m. they got up from their seats and went to see the first show that was called Believe; it was a visually stunning Shamu show. This dramatic show presented daily, features music, video and animal behaviours in a theatre setting.

Brooke and Lucas were glad that they were seated on row twenty five, far away from the water tank. If they were within the first twenty rows they would have gotten all wet. Shamu's favourite hour is when he gets to splash the audience. Jamie wanted to sit there, but Brooke and Lucas had said no.

The next show they saw was the Viva Show. It was an awesome show where the Beluga stadium comes alive and features professional high divers, aerialist and synchronized swimmers performing with the acrobats of the sea. The other artists were Pacific white-sided dolphins and beautiful beluga whales all against a dramatic backdrop of water screens, waterfalls and fountains.

"Did you like the shows honey?" Brooke asked Jamie afterwards.

"Yes, the whales are huge." Jamie said happily.

"They are aren't they?" Lucas agreed. "I love being here with you two. Jamie, I think we should thank Aunt Brooke; it was her idea for us to come here."

"Thank you, I liked it a lot!" Jamie said as he hugged Brooke tightly.

"You're welcome guys; I knew it would be super duper fun!" Brooke said beaming widely.

Jamie insisted on going on the rides, so they took him to one that was call Rio Loco. It was an exhilarating river rapids adventure. They hopped aboard a circular raft that churns through an eighteen thousand foot raging stream with dips, bends and a drenching waterfall.

"Did you have fun?" Brooke asked as they got off the ride.

"Yes very much, Aunt Brooke," Jamie said happily. "Can we go to another ride?"

"Which one handsome?" Brooke asked.

"I want to go to the Shamu Express." Jamie told her.

"Okay, we can go to the Shamu Express, but then we have to go okay?" Lucas told him.

"Okay, but why? I want to stay more." Jamie whined.

"I know you want to Jamie, but it's getting dark and we have a plane to catch. We have to go back home." Brooke told him.

"Okay." He said glumly.

The last ride was the Shamu Express, a place where children can take their first coaster ride in the cutest killer whale named Shamu. This rollercoaster travel to two hundred and twenty feet of track at fourteen mph; it's made for family fun.

When they left Sea World, it's was already dark and they had to drive all the way back to Austin to catch the plane.

~X~

It was a hard weekend for Nathan in the Bobcats gym. He wasn't used to that level of training anymore, but he was coping with it.

"Nathan, we are gonna do this move like this," the trainer said to him as he showed some him the board. "I need you to cover this guy and as soon you get the ball, run up the court."

"And then what?" Nathan asked.

"Take a look if someone is free or take the shot." The trainer told him.

"Okay." Nathan replied. The play began to get executed as instructed and Nathan could hear the trainer shouting orders.

"Come on team, hustle, hustle," He shouted. After Nathan did his part he heard. "Moving forward now. Good shot Nathan, excellent work."

~X~

Lucas and Brooke had just arrived at the airport, after an hour and twenty two minutes of driving. Jamie had fallen asleep in the middle of road trip.

"Pretty Girl, I don't have the heart to wake Jamie up, but I know what we are going to do." Lucas said.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"You go and get us a smart cart, while I take the bags out of the trunk, okay?" he replied as he gave her a kiss.

"Okay." Brooke said kissing him back.

"Once we put everything in the cart, I grab Jamie and carry him until we get to the plane." Lucas said.

"Okay, but who is gonna push the cart? It's too heavy for me." Brooke said as she made a puppy face.

"Aww," he replied as he kissed the tip of her nose. "Can you carry Jamie then? Because if you can I'll take the cart."

"Yes I can." Brooke told him.

"Okay, let's get going." Lucas said.

~X~

"Nathan, very good job. I'm impressed with your weekend work." The trainer told him.

"Thanks, Sir. It's being a while since I last trained at this level." Nathan told him.

"It doesn't look that way." The trainer said.

"Well, thank you." Nathan replied with a smile. The Director of Scouting then arrived in the gym.

"Hey, Jimmy what do you think of Nathan here?" Scott asked the trainer.

"Scott, I will tell you that if he trains like this weekend. He is definitely a keeper and I will be proud to have him in my team." Jimmy replied.

"Nathan, do you think you can accommodate to live here in a future?" Scott asked him.

"Yes, Sr. and It's close to my home, only a few hours' drive." Nathan replied.

"Well, I was talking with the boss upstairs. They saw your entire weekend training and decided that you are the number one on the list as soon as free spot clears next year." Scott told him.

"Really?" Nathan asked amazed.

"Really, since one of our players is most likely to retire, you can take his spot the minute he is gone." Scott told him.

"Thank you Sir. I can assure you that you won't regret this decision." Nathan assured him.

"I know I won't but don't leave them reason to do that." Scott told him.

~X~

Once Lucas put all their bags onto the cart, Brooke grabbed Jamie and carried him to the terminal. A few seconds later, Lucas joined her, pushing the cart with one hand and placed the other around her shoulders.

"Pretty Girl, are you tired?" he asked her.

"A bit, but finally we are going home." She replied with a smile.

"Yeah, we are going home, our home!" he said as he kissed her. A few seconds later, they were lost in a terminal full of people. That was the perfect end for a perfect weekend.


	31. Chapter 31

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, DIANEHERMANS, BonnieLforU, PRINCESAKARLITA411, MAMISUKEE, ARUBAGIRL0926, MOONLIGHTPRINCESS6, MERDARKANDTWISTY, CRAXYGIRL54.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER.**

**HERE IS A TWO PARTER SINCE IT WAS TOO LONG TO BE POSTED AS ONE.**

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 31 – Birthday, Fashion and Love (Part 1)

"Hey buddy, wake up. We have to go to school." Brooke said as she stroked Jamie's hair.

Lucas was already in the shower. Brooke was still trying to wake Jamie up. It was a hard task, since he had stayed awake almost two hours longer than what he should, due to a delay on their flight back from Texas.

"Jamie, wake up," Brooke repeated loudly. She kissed his cheek as she said. "Come on buddy."

"I'm sleepy Aunt Brooke." Jamie said in a sleepy voice as he opened his eyes.

"I know, but you can take a shower and you will be wide awake, I promise. Come on, out of bed," Brooke said as she tickled him. "Up, up, up."

"Morning little man." Lucas greeted as he came out of the bathroom.

"Morning Uncle Lucas." Jamie greeted. Jamie took a shower and they ate a great breakfast together and then Lucas and Brooke took him to school.

"Hey buddy, have a nice day at school." Brooke said as she hugged him.

"Have fun and pay attention in class." Lucas told him as he hugged him.

"Bye Uncle Lucas, bye Aunt Brooke." Jamie said as he hugged them back.

Lucas and Brooke left Jamie at school and Lucas was about to drop Brooke off at their house when she asked him a question.

"Do you still wanna go to the cardiologist?" she asked him softly.

"Yes I do," Lucas replied. "Why?"

"I was just asking," she replied. "I can make an appointment for you today. Just give me the number and I'll call the doctor's office."

"Thank you Brooke! I don't know how I got so lucky to have you in my life," he told her before he kissed her lovingly. "Why is everything better when you are around?"

"Why is everything better when _you_ are around?" she asked in reply as she took hold of his hand. "I don't know how to explain it, it just feels right!"

"Yeah, maybe there is no explanation." He replied as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Maybe we are not supposed to explain; perhaps we just have to feel it." She said as she stroked his cheek.

"Yeah, I think you're right! I love you Brooke Davis." He told her happily.

"I love Lucas Scott!" she told him before she kissed him deeply. "Now give me the doctor's number and go to work, or you're gonna be late!"

"Here you go," he said as he wrote it down on a scrap of paper he found. He passed it to her as he kissed her. "I love you! Have a nice day!"

"You too, have a great day. See you later! Love you! Bye." Brooke told him as she climbed out of the car.

When she got in her store, Brooke called the doctor's office, over in Charlotte. She was scared and afraid of what they might hear but she knew Lucas was responsible and she knew how important it was to him.

"_Charlotte Heart Care Center, how may I help you?"_ the receptionist said as she answered the phone.

"Hi, good morning. I would like to make an appointment with Dr. Michigan please." Brooke told her.

"_Sure, are you a patient?"_ the receptionist asked.

"Oh no, it's not for me, is for my fiancé, and yes, he is a patient already," Brooke told her. "His name is Lucas Scott."

"_Okay. Let me take a look. We have an appointment on April twentieth at twelve p.m. Is that okay?"_ the receptionist asked her.

"Don't you have anything sooner?" Brooke asked in reply.

"_Unfortunately we don't."_ the receptionist replied.

"Okay, April twentieth is good. Thank you." Brooke told her.

"_Okay, so it's all set for April. Good bye."_ The receptionist told her.

"Bye. Have a nice day," Brooke replied before hanging up. She then called Lucas and left him a voice mail. "_Hey babe, it's me. Just calling to let you know that I already booked your appointment with the heart doctor. I'll give the details when you get home. Love you! Your Pretty Girl_."

~X~

Peyton had found time to call Haley from the road and talk to her about Chris Keller: the return. She wanted to warn her friend about him being back and let her know that he was going to be a singer on her label. Haley was okay with the news, as long as she didn't have to produce him or see him, unless it was strict necessary. Peyton understood Haley's reasons and agreed with her.

It was Monday morning and Peyton went straight from the tour bus to her office.

"Good morning Miss. Sawyer." Jessica greeted.

"Good morning Jessica. How is everything here today?" Peyton asked in reply.

"Good so far. Chris Keller is waiting in your office." Jessica told her.

"It's way too early for that!" Peyton mumbled to herself. "Peyton, just take a deep breath, relax and go for it."

"Sorry, did you say something?" Jessica asked her.

"No, I was talking to myself. I'll be in my office talking to Chris Keller." Peyton replied.

"Okay. Miss. Sawyer, should I pass you any phone calls?" Jessica asked.

"Please do!" Peyton said as she walked to her office. Before opening the door, Peyton put her hand on the door knob and took a deep breath, like she was gathering patience and grace to talk with her newest artist.

"There you are. No one leaves Chris Keller waiting, but you know that right?" Chris said as soon as the door opened.

"What do you want? Isn't too early for Chris Keller to be here?" Peyton asked as she placed all her stuff on her desk.

"Peyton, you know you liked the surprise," Chris replied. "I mean, isn't great to see Chris Keller first thing in the morning, on Monday?"

"Sure, it's awesome, yay," Peyton said in an ironic tone. She smiled fakely as she asked. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm here to settle details of my album. When can I start recording it? Who will produce it?" Chris told her.

"Well, you're gonna have to produce yourself," Peyton told him. Chris gave her a look. "Don't look at me like that, you knew Haley would never do that for you, and its take it or leave it."

"Well, of course I'll take," Chris replied. He got a dreamy look on his face as he said. "Imagine that, Chris Keller's CD produced by Chris Keller that sounds great. You know blondie; this was a very smart move. It even seems like I had this idea, based on how great that is."

"Leave me some room to breathe here," Peyton told him. "Your ego is taking all my air!"

"I know I have this effect on women; I always leave them breathless." Chris retorted.

"Are we done here?" Peyton asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Sure. I'll start recording next week. You're so lucky; you'll be seeing me every day." He replied.

"So lucky." Peyton muttered. She felt mentally drained already.

~X~

It was three in the afternoon when Nathan arrived home from Charlotte; he was tired, but very happy. Fifteen minutes later Haley got home with a super happy Jamie. It had been an eventful weekend, everyone had news to share.

"Daddy!" Jamie said happily as he ran to hug Nathan.

"Hey son! I've missed you!" Nathan said with a smile as he hugged him in return.

"Hey babe! How are you?" Haley asked as she kissed him.

"I'm great, tired but great!" he replied. "How about you?"

"I'm great, tired but great," she said repeating what he had said. She pointed to her belly as she continued. "This little one here is so big, and I can't wait for June to arrive."

"I can imagine, but it's only like, two months away babe," Nathan replied. He then turned his attention back to Jamie and sat on the couch. "And how about you little man? How was your weekend in Texas with Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke?"

"It was great! I had so much fun Daddy. Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke are awesome!" Jamie replied in an excited tone.

"What did you guys do there buddy?" Haley asked him.

"We went to the pool at the hotel, Aunt Brooke didn't want to swim so Uncle Lucas pulled her into the pool, and it was funny." Jamie told them.

"You and your Uncle," Haley said as she shook her head in amusement. "Poor Aunt Brooke!"

"We went with Uncle Lucas when he was signing his books. And then we went to a TV show," Jamie said. "Aunt Brooke and I were behind the cameras, but Uncle Lucas talked about us."

"Did you appear on TV? Oh my god Haley, we have a famous son!" Nathan said playfully.

"Oh, he is gonna have to give an autograph." Haley said as she tickled Jamie's belly.

"Then they took me to Sea World." Jamie continued when Haley had finished.

"Really Jamie? How cool!" Haley replied.

"What did you see there buddy?" Nathan asked him.

"I gave food to the dolphins; they were playing with a football. We went to a show with Shamu, he is a big dolphin." Jamie continued.

"Isn't he a whale Jamie?" Haley asked confused.

"No," Jamie told her. "We saw penguins, and we went down a river and I even got to go on a roller coaster. It was awesome."

"And how was it to fly on an airplane?" Nathan asked amused.

"So cool!" Jamie exclaimed in an excited tone. "Uncle Lucas said that we could see everything from the sky and it's true! Thank you for letting me go."

"You're welcome son; we knew that your Uncle and Aunt would take good care of you," Haley told him. "Now go upstairs and feed Chester, he misses you."

"Okay momma." Jamie replied. He went running upstairs, leaving Haley and Nathan alone.

"So, how was your weekend?" Haley asked Nathan.

"It was a basketball boot camp. But it was great to be on a court again, playing," Nathan told her. "And the coach seemed to be happy with my game."

"That's great Nathan. I'm so proud of you!" she told him. "Are you gonna play for the Bobcats?"

"I don't know, they didn't say anything besides that they would let me know later," he replied. "I think I will though. Anyways, it was great having the chance to train with them."

"I know you will babe," she said as she kissed him. "Oh, I have two things to tell you. One is that I recorded some songs this weekend."

"For what?" Nathan asked curious.

"For your brother's wedding, I told Brooke that I would do it, so I enjoyed this alone time to do so." She replied.

"What's the other news?" Nathan asked.

"Well, Peyton called me yesterday to let me know that Chris Keller is back in town and that he will be here for a long time," Haley told him. "He is the newest artist on her label."

"Oh Lord, give us all tons of patience for that! But did he have to come to Peyton's label?" Nathan asked.

"Well, he knows what is good. But Peyton told him that is producing himself." Haley told him with a laugh.

"Well, one thing is true, he doesn't get to me anymore," Nathan said as he kissed Haley. "I've learned my lesson!"

~X~

It was April already; the first week of the month. Spring was already there, flowers blossoming on every street, on every tree. Haley and Brooke were sunbathing by the pool at Nathan and Haley's; Jamie was swimming with Skills and Peyton. Lucas and Nathan were by the grill, taking care of the barbecue. They were grilling some corn, some jalapeño peppers filled with cream cheese, some chicken and hamburgers.

"So Brooke, what are you gonna do for your upcoming birthday?" Haley asked.

"I don't know I really have no idea. I hope Lucas will come up with something." Brooke replied.

"Well he probably will, if I know him, and I do." Haley told her.

"I sure hope you're right!" Brooke told her.

While the ladies were chit-chatting, Lucas and Nathan were in a very concentrated conversation, sipping on some beer and turning the food over.

"Jeez, it's hot here." Lucas said.

"Well, we are by the grill, but yes, spring is hotter than normal," Nathan pointed out. "So, are you doing something for Brooke's birthday?"

"Actually I am." Lucas replied.

"Care to share?" Nathan enquired.

"Well, not really, I can tell you that you will have to keep Jamie on Wednesday night. Because I'm taking Brooke out," Lucas told him. "I'm sorry to take your free night, but it's her birthday."

"Okay, I think that Haley and I can do you this favor." Nathan told him with a laugh.

"Oh, you're such a great little brother." Lucas replied sarcastically as he too laughed. Haley and Brooke were very curious about what their men were talking about.

"I wonder what they laughing about." Haley said.

"Yeah, me too," Brooke agreed. "They are way too chatty and happy and we are getting way too hungry."

"Hey Haley, is the food ready?" Peyton called over. "We're hungry here, aren't we Jamie?"

"Yes momma. I'm hungry!" Jamie called over.

"Just a minute handsome, I'll go check." Brooke called back. She went to get off her sun lounger.

"No, allow me, you stay there," Peyton said as she climbed out of the pool and walked towards Lucas. Lucas had his eyes fixed on the grill; he just felt a hand on his shoulder and some cold water falling on his back. He thought it was Brooke.

"Hello Pretty Girl!" he said as he turned around and hugging her. When he saw it was Peyton he immediately jumped back. "Oh, it's you Peyton. Sorry I thought it was Brooke."

"That's okay, my bad," Peyton replied. She stroked his back trying to "dry" it. "So, is the food ready?"

"Not yet Peyton, give us ten more minutes and it will be done." Lucas told her.

"Okay, because we are all hungry." Peyton told him.

"Go tell them it will be ready soon." Lucas told her.

"Okay. Sorry for getting you all wet Luke." She said as she hugged him again.

"Very funny Peyton." Lucas said playfully pushing her.

Brooke was looking at that scene from behind her sunglasses. She wanted to go over there and ask what was going on, but Haley had realized what was going on with Brooke.

"Hey, Brooke, calm down, you know that there is nothing going on right?" Haley said, stopping Brooke from moving. "She is just asking about the food."

"I'm counting to one hundred here," Brooke replied in a low voice. "Why Hales, why?"

"I'm here with you, just ignore it, I'm sure it is nothing." Haley said as she took hold of her hand.

"I can see that Lucas will not remember my birthday," Brooke said. Her voice trembled as she continued. "He's got too much in his head, in the shape of our blond wet friend for example."

"Hey, slow down there, you're overreacting. You'll talk to Lucas and it will all be fine." Haley assured her.

"Yeah, I'll calm down." Brooke replied, not believing herself as Peyton sauntered over.

"So, our gorgeous chefs," Peyton began as she arrived in front of them. Brooke and Haley looked at each other and Brooke squeezed Haley's hand. "Said that ten more minutes and food will be ready."

"Great, because we are starving, right Brooke?" Haley said.

"Yeah, very much so." Brooke mumbled sounding upset.

Lunch went by fairly well, Brooke was not very talkative but she blamed it on the sun; saying she was tired, too much time sunbathing. Peyton was very happy and had tons of fun. In fact everyone, except Brooke and sometimes Haley, were laughing.

Brooke's birthday was on the upcoming week, so Peyton had brought a cake and they sang her happy birthday. She was not happy at all, but with Jamie on her lap, she faked a big smile and with his help, blew out the candles on the cake and pretended to be super happy with the "surprise party".

The days that followed were okay. Brooke was acting kind of cold towards Lucas and Peyton. He didn't know why, but he thought that maybe it was because of her birthday. Since there was a party on Sunday, she might have thought that he was not going to do anything on Wednesday, the actual date. But she was very wrong about that!

He had it all figured out! Peyton on the other hand figured that it might have been because she got Lucas wet, which was just a joke. Or maybe because she put more candles then what she should have on Brooke's cake. Whatever it was she knew Brooke would come around.

~X~

It was Wednesday morning, Brooke's birthday. She was still sleeping and looked very peaceful. Lucas got up and marched out of the bedroom, with a pen and piece of paper. He wrote a sweet note for Brooke.

_Good morning! Today is a very important day to me, because it's the start of a new year that I'll have you with me. I wish that the beginning of this new year will come filled with more flowers in your life for you to smell. For sights for you to see, more love for you to feel and more joy to for you spread around! May you be very happy and be sure that you will be truly loved by me. I want you to have the happiest birthday! I love you! Your fiancé!_

_xx_

Lucas put together a breakfast tray with all of Brooke's favorite food; some raspberries and strawberries, orange juice, waffles and syrup, and some toast with brie cheese. Also in the tray there was a little jar with water and two red roses, and under it, his note. He went back in the room, Brooke was still sleeping. He sat on the bad, placed the tray right in front of him and started stroking Brooke's hair and moved closer to her.

"Happy birthday my Pretty Girl! Rise and shine!" he told her gently.

"Good morning." She greeted as she opened her eyes. He kissed her before he said.

"Happy Birthday Brooke! My heart can only wish you great things. I love you." He said as he kissed her again.

"Thank you fiancé. I love you!" she replied with a smile.

"Here, I brought you your breakfast." He announced.

"Oh Luke, this looks great!" she said as she sat up. "Thank you so much! And you got me roses."

"Yeah, and there's a special note as well." He told her. Brooke picked it up and read it. She couldn't stop herself smiling widely.

"I so love you!" she said as she kissed him lovely.

They shared the breakfast in bed and laughed, and kissed until it was time to start getting ready for work. Lucas said to Brooke that his car had a flat tire and that he would have to use her car. He told her he would drop her off at the store and pick her up at the end of the day. But he would actually put his plan in execution.

"Don't forget we have to pick Jamie up today." Brooke reminded him.

"No we don't, Nate and Hales want to stay with him today," Lucas lied. "He told me that on Sunday."

"Oh, okay." Brooke said quietly.

"I'll pick you up at six," Lucas told her. "Is that good for you?"

"Sure, I can enjoy this extra time and do inventory with Millie. I love you, thanks for this morning." Brooke told him.

"Anything for you! See you later." He told her.

"See you!" Brooke replied.

After his morning practice was done, Lucas went back home to receive the installers that would put up part of Brooke's gift in the backyard. He had already asked Peyton to leave the house in the evening. She agreed, although she felt kind of left out. Lucas had gone to the mall before going home and got Brooke a pair of gorgeous white gold earring with a diamond drop on each one. He knew that Brooke would love his gifts.

~X~

"Hey Brooke, can you come here please?" Millie called from behind the counter. Brooke was in the back of the store.

"Sure, give me five minutes, I'm finishing a document." Brooke called back.

"Okay," Millie yelled. She then turned to Haley and quietly asked. "So Hales, do you think she'll like what we got her?"

"I'm pretty sure she will. Good afternoon ladies!" Peyton greeted as she arrived.

"Hey Peyton. I'm glad you could come." Haley told her.

"Here is the card for you guys to sign." Millie said as she handed it to them. They could hear Brooke's steps coming down the hallway. They could see her shadow getting closer.

"Happy Birthday!" the three of them shouted, causing Brooke to jump.

"Jeez, you guys scared the hell out of me," Brooke said as she placed her hand over her heart. She saw Haley and Peyton. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, we got you something for your birthday, and we decided we should give it to you together." Haley told her.

"Or do you think that lame cake on Sunday was your birthday gift from us?" Peyton asked her.

"Well, I thought it was lame but-" Brooke trailed off as they all laughed.

"Happy birthday boss! I'm really glad to celebrate it with you," Millie said as she hugged Brooke. She then handed her the card. "Here, this is to you, from all of us."

"Oh girls, I loved the card, thank you so much. I'm the one that feels lucky for having you in my life. Let's see the real gift now," Brooke said as she put the opened card down. She laughed as she said. "Oh, my god! You didn't have to."

"Of course we did. Each of the diamond petals on that clover is one of us, we are always with you! And we also got it because it matches what Lucas got you." Peyton told her.

"Aw, thank you so very much! Love it." Brooke said. Peyton's words upset her but tried not to let it show.

Haley and Peyton also hugged Brooke and gave her their best wishes. Of course Brooke had her eyes filled with tears; she would not hide how happy she was. Her day, that had started really good, was just getting better, leaving that comment out, of course.

The afternoon went by rather fast. When Brooke looked at the time on her computer it was already six. She looked up from the screen and saw Lucas walking through the door. He was always very punctual.

"So Pretty Girl," he greeted with a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Well, I think so." She replied.

"What do you mean by I think so?" he asked playfully.

"Well, you're looking very well dressed just to go home." She said as she looked at his clothes.

"Well, who knows right?" he replied cryptically. "Is Millie still here?"

"No, she left fifteen minutes ago," Brooke told him. "I was just waiting for you. It's all closed back there."

"Okay, let's go then." He told her as he grinned widely.

They got in the car and Lucas didn't say a word. Brooke on the other hand was very curious to know why Lucas had such a grin on his face. This curiosity just got stronger when Lucas did not turn where he should have.

"Where are you going? Our home was that way." Brooke said as she pointed backwards.

"Aren't you cute saying our home?" he replied as he took hold of her hand. "But who told you we were going home?"

"Aren't we?" Brooke asked puzzled.

"No, we are going to a very special place," he told her. "It's small, kind of dark, filled with kids, fake ID, and weird science."

"Are we going where I'm thinking we are?" Brooke asked as she beamed widely.

"You tell me, because we just arrived." Lucas told her.

"I can't believe that you brought me here," Brooke said as she saw where they were. "This is where we had our f-"

"First date. That's right," he told her as they climbed out of the car. He took hold of her hand again. "I wanted to surprise you. Come on in."

They got into de the bar and Brooke had a huge smile on her face. She was celebrating her birthday with the love of her life, at the same place where they kissed for the first time; it was very special. Lucas started playing pool, drinking some beer and he looked at Brooke and smiled.

"You are way to serious, you gotta have some fun Brooke Davis." He said mimicking what she had said on their first date.

"You think I need to be more fun?" she asked playfully as she grabbed her beer. "Is it better this way?"

"Much better. Hey Pretty Girl, don't you just love Weird Science?" Lucas asked. They both started laughing.

They played some more, Brooke of course won, Lucas was way too excited with the other things he had planned to pay enough attention to win a pool game. Lucas grabbed Brooke by the hand and took her to a dark hallway, and delicately pushed her against the wall.

"What is your take on tattoos?" he asked huskily.

"Well, I could say I like them." She replied as she looked at him with naughty eyes. Lucas adjusted his shirt and showed her the tattoo he had gotten on their first date.

"What do you think of this tattoo?"

"I think it's very, very sexy." She replied as she ran her fingers over it.

"Right answer!" Lucas replied. They started to kiss very passionately; they looked like those two teenagers they were on that very first date kissing for the first time. "You know what; I think we should go somewhere else."

"Do you have other naughty ideas of how best to celebrate my birthday?" Brooke asked him as she kinked her eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact I do. Come with me." He replied. They got in the car and before they left, Lucas had a package in his hand and also a black piece of fabric.

"What is all that?" Brooke asked curious.

"Well, this is another piece of your gift that started this morning," he told her as he handed her the box. "Go on, open it."

Lucas had gotten her a gorgeous white gold bracelet with a small heart shaped diamond pendant hanging from it.

"Oh my God. Luke, this is gorgeous help me put it on," she said before she kissed him. He took hold of it and gently placed it on for her. "I do not deserve all of this."

"Well, you do deserve all of this, and besides, I'll get a gift later," he told her as he smiled suggestively. "Why do you think I'm giving you all of these gifts?"

"Well, because you love me." Brooke replied with a smile.

"Oh well, okay, I do love you." He said as they laughed.

"I so love this! Thank you Lucas." Brooke said happily.

"Anything for you!" he replied as he showed her the fabric. "Okay, now I'll have to cover your eyes with this."

"There you go again with this," Brooke said as she gave him a playful look. "I liked what you did on the boat, but, it's not nice to be blindfolded."

"I'm sorry babe, but you will like the end of it. Just trust me." He told her.

"Okay." Brooke told him.

After blindfolding Brooke, Lucas drove all round Tree Hill, so she would really lose her sense of direction, and then parked in front of their home. Brooke although, had no idea where they were. He opened the car door for her and guided her through the path.

"Lucas, its quiet here, where are we?" Brooke asked.

"Shhh, we have to be quiet." He told her.

When they got to the backyard, even Lucas was amazed by how beautiful it turned out to be. All around the hot tub, the installation company had put bamboo torches; he took off her blindfold and whispered in her ear

"Do you know what you will have now? A hot tub."

"What?" Brooke asked. She was facing away from the hot tub.

"And more than that, you'll have a naked me in the hot tub." He told her.

"This is the best birthday ever! I so love you!" Brooke told him. Lucas took of his clothes and hoped in, Brooke went right after her fiancé.

"Luke, what if your parents come home?" Brooke asked playfully.

"Well, it's okay." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked as she smiled.

"It doesn't matter, because this is not their house." Lucas told her with a wink.

Brooke rested her head on Lucas chest, they held hands and were enjoying the warm water. They made plans for the future, they remembered the past, and kissed, hugged, and laughed.

"I have a letter for you," Lucas whispered. "I just wrote it, in my mind, ready for it?"

"Of course, always!" Brooke replied.

"You're so good to me babe, I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around. I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed, I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound," he whispered. He placed gentle kisses on her forehead in between sentences. "I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud, now you're in, and you can't get out. You make me so hot, make me wanna drop, it's so ridiculous, I can barely stop. I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream, you're so fabulous, you're so good to me babe! I can make you feel all better, just take it in, and I can show you all the places you've never been, and I can make you say everything that you've never said. And I will let you do anything again and again, now you're in, and you can't get out. Kiss me gently, always I know, hold me, love me, don't ever go."

"Oh my God, Lucas Scott," Brooke said as she stood and reached over for their bathrobes. "Come on, let's get inside."

"Why, don't you like it here?" Lucas asked.

"I need you inside right now!" Brooke told him urgently.

"Okay." Lucas said as he climbed out of the hot tub.

They went inside and hurried to the bedroom. When they got there, Brooke immediately threw herself on the bed and cried out for Lucas. He almost immediately laid his body on top of hers and whispered.

"Who knew words could be such a turn on?" Lucas murmured.

They didn't even think anymore, they just started kissing and stroked their hands all over each other's body. Lucas took Brooke's hands and tangled their fingers together, putting her hands over her head and slowly started to descend her face giving her small and very sweet kisses.

Lucas began on her forehead, her cheeks, her neck and her shoulders. When he got to her breasts and belly, Brooke could not contain her smiles and tears, and she was filled with pleasure. Lucas kept on going until Brooke said something.

"Come on babe. I can't wait anymore. I need you now!" she begged.

"It's so good to hear that!" Lucas said as he quickly covered himself with the protection. "Okay, now I'm ready and protected. I love you Brooke, happy birthday!"

He placed his body calmly back over hers and stroked his hand over her hair and face. He kissed her lips with great will and love, as he thrust slowly into Brooke's body. There was no outside, there was no one else in the world at that moment, only Lucas existed for Brooke and only Brooke was important to Lucas.

They were truly making love, connecting, trusting each other, giving themselves great joy and pleasure. To feel each other at that incredibly intense level was everything that Brooke could wish for her birthday.

Happy was too small of a word to describe how that night was. And waking up was just as delightful as not getting a lot of sleep the night before. Lucas had his arms around Brooke and she looked at him and asked.

"What are you thinking about?"

"That I love everyday that I look at you and you open your eyes." He replied as he kissed her.

Brooke and Lucas stayed in bed for almost an hour, just cuddling and chatting and thinking about yesterday about how great it was to recreate their first date and have all that fun again! When they were just about to kiss both their cell-phones rang.


	32. Chapter 31 Part 2

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU:PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, CRAXYGIRL54, DIANEHERMANS, PRINCESAKARLITA411, ARUBAGIRL0926.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER.**

**FUNNY STORY I JUST REALIZED HOW YOU CAN PUT THE CHAPTER´S NAME INSTEAD OF THE CHAPTER X APPEARING IN THE TOP RIGHT. THAT SHOWS HOW TECHNOLOGIC I AM LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL**

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 31 – Birthday, Fashion and Love (Part 2)

Brooke and Lucas stayed in bed for almost an hour, just cuddling and chatting and thinking about yesterday about how great it was to recreate their first date and have all that fun again! When they were just about to kiss both their cell-phones rang.

"Oh, not the cell-phones. Why?" Brooke sighed as she looked up like she was asking a superior being for an answer.

"Well, should we take or ignore it?" Lucas asked.

"Well, if we don't take people will just keep calling." Brooke pointed out.

"Or we can just turn them off and have fun." Lucas suggested before he kissed her.

"Well, I would love too, but its Thursday; we got work to do." Brooke told him.

"Hello." Brooke and Lucas said as they both answered their phones.

"_Hello Brooke, did I wake you?"_ Haley asked at the other end of Brooke's phone.

"_Good morning Lucas, I hope I didn't wake you."_ Lindsay asked at the other end of his.

"No, you didn't." Brooke and Lucas replied.

"So, what makes you call me this early, Tutor Mom?" Brooke asked as she laughed slightly.

"Is there any problem with the book tour?" Lucas asked Lindsay worried.

"_It's about your goddaughter._" Haley told Brooke seriously.

"_It's about the New York signing."_ Lindsay told Lucas also in a serious tone.

"Is something wrong?" Brooke and Lucas both asked in alarm.

"_No Brooke, calm down, I just want you to go to the doctor with me today, Nathan won't be able to go and I think that, as her godmother, you qualifies to make me company."_ Haley explained as she laughed.

"_No, nothing wrong, just confirming the dates with you."_ Lindsay told him.

"Of course I'll go Haley, thanks for inviting me," Brooke replied with a smile. "What time is your appointment with the doctor?"

"You told me it was from thirteenth through to the sixteenth of April," Lucas replied. "Did something change?"

"_It's at one thirty in the afternoon, is that okay with you?"_ Haley asked Brooke.

"_No, nothing changed; I just wanted to confirm it with you. I'll be mailing you later today your hotel information and your plane tickets, okay?"_ Lindsay told Lucas.

"Of course Hales, it could be any time, even at midnight, and I would be there with you. Do you want me to pick you up somewhere?" Brooke asked her.

"Okay, but why tickets?" Lucas asked.

"_No, you don't have to; I'll go to the store around one. I do have to ask you another favor though."_ Haley informed Brooke.

"_Well, you and Brooke right? Because I KNOW she's coming to New York."_ Lindsay told Lucas with a laugh.

"Sure, what is it?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, she sure will! So, could you send me the schedule as well, just so I can make plans with Brooke, please?" Lucas whispered into his phone.

"_Can you keep Jamie tonight, because you know, someone had a birthday yesterday, so I did not get my day off?"_ Haley said with a laugh.

"_Of course Lucas, don't worry,"_ Lindsay replied._ "Anything else?"_

"Of course we can have him over; it's a pleasure to have him with us." Brooke told her.

"No, just know that Brooke and I will want to see you while in NY." Lucas told Lindsay.

"_Okay, great, thanks Brooke. See you later then. Have a good morning. Give Lucas a hi from me."_ Haley told her.

"_Okay, we can have lunch some day. Bye Lucas. Have a good day."_ Lindsay replied.

"Bye Hales, see you later! Tell everyone hi from us." Brooke said to Haley as she hung up.

"Bye Lindsay, have a good day as well. Bye." Lucas said as he ended his call.

"Who was it?" Brooke asked him curious as she looked at him.

"Lindsay, she wanted to confirm the dates up in NY and say that she will book our tickets and hotel, and send the information via e-mail. And who were you talking to?" Lucas replied.

"Haley, she wants me to go to the doctor with her today, I'll get to see our goddaughter. And she also wants us to keep Jamie today, so she can have her night off, since we could not help her yesterday." Brooke replied as she hugged him and kissed him deeply.

"Oh, good, I love having Jamie over. I think that we lost our chance of partying before work huh?" Lucas asked as he held her.

"Well, we could save water and take a shower together; it would save us time as well." Brooke suggested as she got out of bed and smirked at him,

"Brooke Penelope Davis, you're so naughty, and I'm so lucky. Let's save ourselves some time." Lucas said eagerly as he took her to the bathroom.

Lucas and Brooke had a really fun shower that morning and didn't really save that much time or water. They had breakfast on the go, just a cup of coffee and a donut for each. Brooke left Lucas at the school and went to the store.

~X~

Peyton had just arrived at Brooke's house after staying at a hotel, because of Lucas' request. She knocked but had no answer, so she decided to use her own key.

"Hello, is anyone home?" she shouted as she went into the living area.

She had no answer so she concluded that they were already gone. She was walking towards the kitchen when she saw something different on the back yard.

"What is that out there?" she mumbled to herself as she headed out to the backyard. "Oh my God! He bought her a hot tub. I have to take a picture. Mrs. Davis needs to know about this."

Peyton got her cell phone out of her pocket and took a couple of shots of what Lucas had done for Brooke. After taking a quick shower, she enjoyed the fact that she was alone and decided to mail them to someone. She typed on her laptop.

_Dear Victoria, I'm writing to you because I have some good news that I think may make your day a little less sour. I attach two pictures of a pretty hot tub and some bamboo torches. How do you feel about them, as part of a plan to get Lucas back?_

And then she pushed the send button and headed to work and waited for an answer. She was sure it wasn't going to take long to get a reply to her inbox.

~X~

Skills, Nathan and Lucas were putting the team through very hard training this week. Saturday was game day. While Skills was on the court, observing the guys really close, Nathan enjoyed the opportunity to have a small talk with Lucas.

"So, did you go _party_ last night?" Nathan asked him.

"Yes, of course I did. Not telling anything though." Lucas replied with a laugh.

"Come on man, I know you want to share." Nathan said.

"Okay, I recreated our first date and I even got her a hot tub on our backyard." Lucas told him.

"Oh my God, she's got you whipped! Brooke Davis sure knows what she wants, and she knows how to get it!" Nathan said as he laughed.

"What are you saying? She didn't even know about it," Lucas told him. "The thing is we had fun!"

"Great, because today Haley and I will have fun, you're keeping Jamie." Nathan told him.

"Yeah, Hales called this morning; she's taking Brooke with her to the doctor." Lucas told him.

"Yeah, imagine what they will talk about." Nathan said as he laughed.

"Hey," Skills said as he looked at Nathan and Lucas. He pretended to be mad as he said. "Do you mind coaching a little? I mean, you two don't get paid to gossip like two teenagers."

"Okay grumpy, we're coming," Lucas said as he walked towards the team. "Don't you think coach Skills is way grumpy these days?"

"I think he needs some distraction." Nathan said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm working on it," Skills replied before shouting. "Okay, let's play ball."

"Let's go. You coach Luke." Nathan said.

"Yeah, I'll coach." Lucas mumbled as he thought, _Maybe someday I'll play too_.

~X~

Peyton was anxious for a certain e-mail, but she still had to concentrate on her work. Even though that would be kind of hard, since today was Chris Keller's day at the studio. Jessica knocked on the office door.

"Excuse me Miss. Sawyer." Jessica said as she poked her head round the door.

"Sure, come on in Jessica. What's the problem?" Peyton asked.

"Well, this package just arrived for you and John wants you to go the studio for a second." Jessica told her.

"Okay, you can put the package on the table, I'll open it later. Let me see what is that John wants." Peyton told her.

Peyton didn't even look at the package; she stood up and marched to the studio, where the sound engineer was waiting for her. She was in such a good mood that today, probably; no even Chris Keller would irritate her.

"Hello John, good afternoon almost, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Peyton greeted.

"There she is, my gorgeous and blond boss. I thought you would never come listen to this amazing singer." Chris said. Peyton opened the sound to the studio.

"Not now Keller. Just chill man." She said and then closed the microphone.

"Hello Peyton, the thing is, he won't stop talking, and he says that he would only keep on singing if he had a female audience." John told her.

"Don't worry John; I know how to work him. I'll talk to him." Peyton told him. Peyton got out of the control room and entered the studio to talk with her most eccentric singer.

"Peyton Sawyer, ready to fall for Keller's charm?" Chris said.

"Just chill and don't touch me. John over there," Peyton said as she pointed to the control room. "Tells me that you don't want to sing unless you have an audience."

"No, no way. You know Chris Keller, music a very serious business to me, and I needed some incentive," Chris said as he winked at her. "If you know what I mean."

"I have a thing to propose to you." Peyton said to him as she looked at him and pretended to be some way interested.

"Okay, the Keller is listening and liking it." Chris said.

"So, I'll tell you something. The faster you finish recording," she said as she walked over to him and put her face right next to his and whispered in his ear. "The faster I'll give you a surprise."

"Really, what is it?" Chris asked interested.

"I guess you'll have to work if you wanna find out, game on Chris Keller!" Peyton whispered as she moved away from him. She walked towards the door and said. "I'll let John know you're ready!"

"Hey man, come on, I'm waiting to record for hours here," Chris said. "Are you sleeping in there or what? I tell you, it's hard to be a singer in Tree Hill."

Peyton walked into the control room in time to listen to the end of what Chris Keller was saying. John looked at her like saying that what Keller was saying was not true, she just answered from the door.

"Don't worry John; he's an old frog in my throat, just record." Peyton told him.

"Okay." John replied as she laughed.

Peyton went back to her office trying to come up with a further excuse she would use with Chris Keller after he was done recording. She saw the boxes on her table and decided it was time to open it. It was very sexy lingerie from Clothes' Over Bro's; it was red and had a note with it. _For you to use after the hot tub. Keep working. V. Davis. _

"Oh my God, it's designed by Brooke," Peyton mumbled to herself. "No one can see this!"

She grabbed her purse, put the "gift" inside of it and decided to forget about that until it was time to go home.

~X~

"Hey Millie, is everything ready for the fashion show up in NY?" Brooke asked her.

"Yes, it is. All the models are hired, the clothes are being finished and I'll be there to help you!" Millie told her.

"Oh, thank God, I'll need you! Remind me to give you a raise after that!" Brooke told her.

"Don't worry, I'll remind you!" Millie said as she laughed. "Will Lucas be there?"

"He better be," Brooke replied. "I mean, it's our first time at New York Fashion Week, I want him there, and he's part of my life so."

"What a silly question, of course he'll be there." Millie said.

"Millie, what time is it?" Brooke asked as she fixed some mannequins in the window.

"It's twelve forty five," Millie told her as she looked at the clock. "Why?"

"You'll have to finish the display for me," Brooke told her. "Haley will be arriving, she has a doctor appointment today, to check up on Anna Brooke, and I'm going with her."

"You stopped right on time, there she is. Leave everything there; I'll finish it for you." Millie told her. Brooke quickly grabbed her purse and her sunglasses.

"Thanks Millie. I'll be back in about an hour. You can close the store if you want, so you can finish the window and grab something to eat, okay?" Brooke told her.

"Oh, okay, thanks. See you later. Send Haley a kiss for me." Millie replied.

"I will. Bye." Brooke said as she hurried out of the door.

"Hi God mom," Haley greeted. "Do you mind driving?"

"Hi Tutor Mom. No, no problem, I can drive." Brooke assured her.

"Thanks!" Haley said as she and Brooke traded places so Brooke was behind the wheel. "So, how was the _party_ last night?"

"It was awesome! Lucas took me to the bar where we went on our first date." Brooke began.

"Aww that is-"

"Wait, there's more," Brooke told her. "He even remembered what we talked about that night. And more, he got me a hot tub."

"Aww, that is so romantic. You got him whipped Brooke Davis; you can get anything you want from him!" Haley said as she laughed.

"We had a magical night; it lasted until you called me this morning." Brooke said as she stuck her tongue out to Haley.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Haley said with an apologetic smile.

"No worries. We caught up in the shower." Brooke said with a wink.

"Okay, here we are," Haley said as they arrived at the doctors. She stroked her belly as she said. "Let's see how big you are, and make sure you show your face to your Aunt Brooke okay?"

"That's right little girl, I want to see you." Brooke said as they climbed out of the car.

"I guess she will, she just moved," Haley told Brooke. "What is it that you have that makes my kids crazy about you?"

"Well, let's say that they are just as smart as their Uncle Lucas." Brooke replied with a laugh.

In the doctor's office, Haley told him that she was really tired and that her feet were swelling a bit. He assured her that it was normal and told her to go change and get ready for the sonogram. Already on the table, Haley was anxious to see Anna's weight and height, but Brooke was much more anxious than her.

The doctor came in and sat in front of his monitor. He put that cold jelly on Haley's belly and started the examination. As expected there was Anna on the screen. Brooke's eyes filled with tears and she, without realizing it, placed her hands on her belly and let a tear fall down her cheek. Haley noticed that Brooke was not okay.

"Hey god mom, look how cute I am," Haley said pretending to speak for Anna. "I uncovered my face just for you to see me. Hey Aunt Brooke, I hope you're crying because you're happy to meet me."

"Of course I'm happy; you are the most beautiful girl in North Carolina. I can't wait to hold you!" Brooke said as she wiped at her tears.

"Me neither, I can't wait to feel light again." Haley said causing them all to laugh.

"So, your little one is doing really well," Doctor Howell said. "You are thirty two weeks and going off the charts she is already five pounds and two ounces. And about seventeen inches long. She's a big girl."

"Yeah, she will take after her father's family." Haley replied.

~X~

When they got in the car, Haley thought it was time to check up on Brooke.

"Hey Brooke, are you okay? I saw you got distant when you saw Anna." Haley told her.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Brooke assured her.

"Talk to me Brooke," Haley told her. "I think I know what happened."

"Yeah, I went back to three months ago," Brooke admitted. "I didn't think I would feel like I did. But I'm okay now, seriously."

"Okay. I'm sorry you felt sad, just know that your time will come!" Haley told her.

"I know. So, do you want me to drop you off at home? I can go back to the store by taxi." Brooke told her.

"I would like that, if it's not a problem." Haley replied.

"No, it's not." Brooke replied.

"Thanks for having Jamie over today, Nate and I will hang out by the pool and relax," Haley told her. "Have some quiet time."

"Any time you want or need, we love having him over." Brooke told her.

~X~

Brooke had left Haley at home and came back to the store. Around three she left to pick Jamie up and she was going to stop by the high school to talk to Lucas and was also planning on going to get some groceries for dinner tonight.

"Hi Aunt Brooke!" Jamie said as he ran towards her. "Where's momma?"

"Hi Jamie, you're gonna stay with me and your uncle tonight," Brooke told him. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, super okay," Jamie replied as they climbed into the car. "Where is Uncle Lucas?"

"Buckle your seat belt Jamie, please," Brooke told him as she buckled her own. "We're gonna go see him now, okay? You can tell your daddy good night."

"Okay." Jamie replied.

They went to see Lucas and Jamie enjoyed seeing Nathan and telling him good night. Since training was already over, Lucas decided to go with Brooke and Jamie to the grocery store. They bought the ingredients to make pizza for dinner, Jamie wanted some ice-cream and after insisting, Lucas decided that it was okay, although Brooke had already grabbed a half-gallon of a Vanilla ice-cream.

They got home and before he could even think of doing something else, Brooke sent Jamie to the shower. While he was in the shower, she put his clothes in the bathroom, right next to his towel and said that she would be in the living room.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Lucas asked Brooke as he hugged her.

"It was good. I got a lot done at the store; Millie is coming to the fashion show next week." Brooke told him.

"Great, she will be great help. And how was the doctor?" he asked.

"It was good," Brooke told him. "Anna is big, and she's already five pounds and two ounces and approximately seventeen inches. I took Haley home and went back to the store, and then to pick up Jamie, and go see you, and now we are here."

"Mine was good as well; the team is really in shape for the game on Saturday. I'm proud of them." Lucas told her.

"Booooo!" Jamie screamed after creeping up behind them.

"Jamie, you scared me," Brooke told him as she jumped. "Come here handsome; let me check if you're clean and smelling good."

"Sorry Aunt Brooke." Jamie said as he walked around the couch and stopped in front of her.

"Oh boy, you smell delicious," Brooke said as she playfully sniffed his neck. "You look so handsome!"

"Yes, you are looking good. Are you hungry?" Lucas joined in.

"Yes, can we have pizza now?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, it's almost six thirty, I think we can. Are you gonna help?" Brooke asked.

"Yes I will." Jamie told her.

"Okay, let's go then. Let's make some pizza." Lucas said.

While they were having tons of fun, Peyton was trying her best to get rid of Chris Keller. Brooke, Lucas and Jamie even made smiley faces pizza, kitchen was a mess, but they were all smiling and having a blast. When Peyton got home they were finishing cleaning the kitchen and Jamie was getting sleepy.

"Oh, good evening P. Sawyer. How was your day?" Brooke asked.

"Good evening B. Davis, and Luke and Jamie. My day was exhausting," Peyton said sounding annoyed. "I was "baby-sitting" an old "friend" of ours."

"Who was it?" Lucas asked. He wondered if it was Jake.

"Keller. He's my new artist," Peyton replied. "What a nightmare."

"Oh, good luck with that!" Brooke said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you can laugh," Peyton said. "Wait until you hear what I promised him if he behaved well."

"Oh my God, what have you done?" Brooke asked her.

"Nothing, you don't have to worry. Maybe I'll let you stay curious until tomorrow. There are people in the area that cannot hear what I have to say." Peyton replied as she laughed and stuck her tongue out at Brooke.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer! You'll tell me right now!" Brooke demanded as she walked towards Peyton.

"I have to go take shower. See you all tomorrow. Good night guys!" Peyton said as she ran away from Brooke.

"Night!" Jamie and Lucas called after her.

"Ugh, I hate you Peyton." Brooke called with a slight laugh.

The kitchen was finally all clean. Lucas and Brooke were sitting on the couch and Jamie was on their lap watching some television.

"I think we should go to bed. Someone is very sleepy." Lucas suggested.

"Yes, I think so as well," Brooke said as she pretended to yawn. "Let's go Jamie?"

"Yes, I want to sleep with you, in the bed, can I?" Jamie asked.

"Can he Uncle Lucas?" Brooke asked as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, he can!" Lucas replied.

"Yay thanks Uncle Lucas." Jamie told him.

While the three of them were already in the bedroom getting ready for bed, Peyton decided to try that red gift on. She actually liked it, it fitted her well and she felt really sexy.

While she was looking at herself in the mirror, her cell phone started ringing, but it was in the living, she went to answer it. She didn't even remember she had that lingerie on, and besides she thought everyone was sleeping.

She opened the door and walked towards the kitchen counter, where her cell phone was. While she was answering, something happened in Brooke's bedroom.

"So, are we done with stories for tonight?" Lucas asked.

"I think so, right Jamie?" Brooke asked. "It's getting late and we have to wake up early tomorrow."

"I'm thirsty; can I go get some water?" Jamie asked.

"No handsome, you better stay in bed," Brooke said. "Maybe Uncle Lucas will get some for you."

"I'll be right back little man. Do you want something Brooke?" he asked her.

"No, I'm good. Thanks." She told him.

Lucas opened the door and walked to the kitchen. The living room area was dark; only the outside lights were on, creating a very light shadow inside the house. He didn't see that Peyton was there, standing next to the counter, she wasn't talking anymore. When he turned the kitchen lights on, he got surprised. The first thing he saw was Peyton.

_Oh my God, she's stunning, _Lucas thought as he saw her.

"Hey Luke. I thought you were sleeping," Peyton said as she tried to hide herself. She got no answer. Lucas had an amazed look on his face. She touched his shoulder. "Hey Lucas. I'm talking to you. What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping?"

"Oh, sorry," Lucas said as he ran a hand over his face. He was unable to take his eyes from Peyton. "Yeah, we almost were but Jamie wanted some water."

Brooke, who was in the bed with Jamie, thought that it was taking Lucas way to long for a cup of water, Jamie had even fell asleep. She decided to go see what was going on. She got to the bedroom door and could hear Peyton's voice, but couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Sorry I'm like this, I didn't know you would be here." Peyton told him embarrassed.

"That's fine, don't worry." Lucas told her as he got the water. Brooke decided to leave her room at that moment.

"Hey handsome, what is taking you so long?" Brooke asked. She noticed Lucas looking at Peyton.

"I was coming already Brooke." He told her.

"Come on Lucas, Jamie needs to sleep," Brooke said in a very serious and cold voice. "And now so do I. Night Peyton."

Brooke didn't even wait for Lucas, she marched towards the bedroom, not hiding that she didn't like what she saw. Lucas knew that Brooke was pissed and he also knew that he needed to get to her as fast as possible. He closed the door behind him and handed her the glass of water he had with him, he knew she needed it.

"Don't wanna talk, save your breathe." She whispered as she took the glass from him.

"You don't even know what happened. I was stunned," he told her in a whisper. "Yes I was, wanna know why?"

"Not really. Don't really wanna hear your excuses." Brooke told him still whispering.

"It's not an excuse, I was stunned, but not because of Peyton," Lucas whispered. "My problem was her clothes."

"That explanation really helped," she spat in a whisper. "Just stop Lucas."

"I couldn't believe that Jake have that to her," Lucas whispered. "In fact I wonder when he did that."

"What?" Brooke whispered puzzled.

"Yeah, that's right, I have been talking to Jake and he's trying to get Peyton back," Lucas whispered. "I guess, from what we saw tonight, he got it,"

"Wow, look at Jagielski," Brooke whispered. "He sure did. You could have told me about that before. I would not be so mad."

"I'm sorry baby; I could never imagine he would do such a thing. Now you know, but keep it to yourself, he wants it to be a secret." Lucas whispered.

"Okay. Sorry I got mad at you. We should sleep though," she whispered as she leaned over Jamie and gave Lucas a kiss. "I love you darling."

"I love you to, very much. Good night." He whispered after he had kissed her back. They closed their eyes, tangled their fingers over Jamie's body and feel asleep.

The next morning Peyton was up just as early as Brucas and Jamie. They actually had breakfast together. Brooke and Lucas were exchanging curious looks, like wanting to ask Peyton about the gift. Peyton was clueless about it all, and so was Jamie.

"Aunt Brooke, can you stay in school with me today?" Jamie asked her.

"Why Jamie? You're a big boy, and I don't think I can stay in the room with you." Brooke told him.

"Because I have a play today and I don't think momma will remember." He explained.

"Of course she will buddy," Lucas said. "Don't worry, your mom never forgets stuff like that!"

"Well, I can stay there until she arrives okay?" Brooke said.

"Okay." Jamie replied.

"So, P Sawyer, anything exciting happen yesterday?" Brooke asked her. "Hey Jamie, be careful with this glass, its way too full."

"No, why do you ask?" Peyton asked her looking surprised.

"Nothing, just wondering. By the way, nice night gown you had yesterday," Brooke told her. "Whoever got you that, has a great taste, I mean, I designed that!"

"Yeah," Peyton said embarrassed. "It was a gift. Breakfast was great but I really have to go. Bye guys, have fun at the play Jamie."

"Thanks Peyton." Jamie replied.

"Bye Peyton." Brooke and Lucas called.

"I hope you get more gifts like that." Brooke told her with a laugh. Peyton left and when she got in the car she answered to Brooke's comment about the gift.

"Oh Brooke, you don't want me to keep getting these gifts," Peyton said as she spoke to herself. "If you just knew where they come from, and why."

~X~

Friday was going by really well. Brooke ended up staying at Jamie's school with Haley, and they were very proud of him, Haley also asked Brooke something.

"Hey Brooke, is there a problem if you keep Jamie today too?" she asked.

"No, no problem, but why?" Brooke asked.

"Well, Nathan and I were in the pool yesterday night, but I started feeling something was not right," Haley told her. "He took me to the hospital and the doctor told me I needed to slow things down."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked concerned. "We went to the doctor yesterday and he said that everything was okay."

"Yeah, everything is okay," Haley assured her. "The problem is that she is so big already, that there's a risk of she being born sooner than expected."

"Anna," Brooke said as she touched Haley's belly gently. "You better stay in there missy. Don't rush to come out; we'll be all here when you arrive, okay? Haley of course he can stay with us, for as long as you need."

"Thanks Brooke, I'm sure he'll like it! I'll talk to him and I'll pick him up today, just so he doesn't feel abandoned by me okay?"

"Okay, but remember, slow down." Brooke told her.

~X~

"Hey Luke, we need to talk." Nathan said before they began training.

"Do you want me to go away?" Skills asked.

"No man, its fine." Nathan replied.

"Sure Nate, what's going on?" Lucas asked.

"Well, Haley wasn't feeling really well last night, so I took her to the Doc and he said that, because Anna is already so big, there's a risk she might be born sooner than expected," Nathan explained. "So, Haley and I talked, and we think that Jamie will have to hang out with you and Brooke more often."

"Sure man, no problem," Lucas told him. "But Hales and Anna are okay right? No risk or anything?"

"No, they're fine, is just a precaution." Nathan replied.

"Hey, anytime you need, I'm here to help," Skills told him. "I can take Jamie for strolls and stuff. I love that boy so-"

"Thanks Skills that will be great, because we really don't want him to think we are abandoning him." Nathan told him.

"Oh, he won't," Lucas replied. "He will feel really loved though."

"So, we are set," Skills said. "Everyone annoying Jamie as much as possible huh?"

"Sure man. Let's work shall we?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, big game tomorrow." Lucas replied.

Lucas assisted a lot in some plays with the team and after that, with the help of Nathan and Skills. They talked with all the players about the upcoming game, just busting them with energy and positive thinking.

Haley and Nathan both went to pick up Jamie on Friday, and they talked to him about what was going to happen, with him spending more time with his Uncle and Aunt. Jamie seemed to take it pretty well. He was actually excited to have that many sleep-over's. Jamie would spend the weekend with Brooke and Lucas, but he wasn't going to New York with them; a full week out of school was way too much for him to miss. So, Skills would be helping out a lot.

The game on Saturday afternoon went really well, The Ravens won, ninety five to seventy. In the locker room, Lucas congratulated everyone for the great game and let them all know that Nathan and Skills would be the ones in charge next week, since he would be going to NY.

On Sunday morning Brooke made a special breakfast, some French toast, chocolate chip pancakes, strawberries and cream, toasts, eggs and bacon. Grapefruit juice, coffee and milk were also on the table. She was feeling great; this was the first time her clothing line would be featured on the opening night at New York Fashion Week. And the man of her dreams would be there with her. Besides, she liked the idea of having Jamie over more often, and that Haley would trust in her this much, meant a lot to her.

After breakfast, Lucas and Brooke took Jamie home and hung out with Nathan and Haley for a couple of hours, until it was time for them to leave to the airport. They enjoyed the almost hour and a half flight to sleep. I was very nice having Jamie over two days in a row, but now they knew why Haley needed some time off. And besides, they had to get ready for a big week they had ahead of them.

~X~

As soon as they arrived in New York, a Clothes over Bro's car was already waiting to take them to the Westin Broadway, hotel that Lindsay had booked. Brooke was still buckling her seat belt when her cell phone rang. It was Millie. She had been in New York since Saturday morning.

"_Welcome to New York Brooke_!" She greeted.

"Thanks Millie. So, how is everything going?" Brooke asked her.

"_I just want you to rest today, it's all taken care of, so don't you worry,"_ Millie told her._ "Like I said, just rest because from tomorrow on, you will be lucky if you relax_."

"Okay boss!" Brooke replied as she laughed. "Thank God I have you Millicent! See you tomorrow then. Bye and thank you!"

"_You're welcome Brooke, good night!"_ Millie said as they ended the call. Brooke had just hung up the phone and was about to ask Lucas a question, when his cell phone went off.

"_Welcome to New York Luke!"_ Lindsay greeted.

"Thank you editor. So, what are the plans for tomorrow?" he asked.

"_Well, you would have the Today Show interview, but I transferred that for Tuesday, so you and Brooke go there on the same day. Don't tell her just yet, it's meant to be a surprise."_ Lindsay told him.

"Wow, thank you Lindsay, I really appreciate it." He told her.

"_You're welcome. So, tomorrow you have a signing at FYE at twelve, on Broadway."_ Lindsay told him.

"Okay. Who will be there with me?" Lucas asked.

"_I'll be there. So, you can arrive at eleven okay? See you tomorrow Luke, give Brooke a kiss for me._" Lindsay told him.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye." Lucas said as he hung up.

Brooke reached for Lucas' hand. He grabbed hers and she rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that the whole way to the hotel. Lucas carried both bags out of the car. Brooke started the check-in and in less than five minutes they were in their bedroom. They threw themselves on the bed and just relaxed.

"It's so good to be here with you. Did you ever think we would be here, because of our jobs?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it sure is nice to be here with you and truthfully, I never thought we would be here for business," she replied as she turned on her side to face him. "We are just way too fancy."

"You look so happy, and you're even more beautiful now." He told her as he copied her actions and moved to face her.

"And you are so charming, how can I resist you?" she told him as she kissed him deeply.

"Well, I guess you can't resist me." He told her as he kissed her again and unzipped her dress.

"Wow, what are you doing?" Brooke asked him with a naughty smile. "What an adventurous hand you have."

"I know, but it can't control itself." He told her as he stroked his hand up her back.

"Well, I can't do anything to help it. I'm sorry." She replied playfully before she kissed him yet again.

Lucas started taking her dress off. When he was done Brooke opened his shirt and undressed him. The sun was setting outside, the skies were almost pink. While they were exploring each other's bodies, the sky went dark and a bright full-moon appeared to serve as witness to their love. Lucas's hardness found its way instinctively into her eager body. Brooke thanked him with passionate kisses. Their fingers were tangled and they embraced each other from time to time as their bodies showed each other just how much they loved the other.

After loving each other in such an intense way, they cuddled for a while before deciding to take a bath. Lucas filled the bathtub with warm water and welcomed Brooke into it. She leaned against his chest and he started kissing her head and her neck and her shoulders, giving her chills. After almost forty loving minutes, they were in bed, watching some TV and making plans for the next days. Brooke was very excited that Lucas would be sitting next to her at her own fashion show, which would open New York Fashion Week.

"So, your seat is reserved, you're gonna be sitting right next to me, on the first row." Brooke told Lucas.

"Yeah about that," Lucas began. "I don't even know how to start."

"At the beginning." Brooke said looking worried.

"Okay, I won't be able to make it to your show," he told her as he got an apologetic look on his face. "I'm so sorry Brooke."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well, I know that my signing is at twelve tomorrow, but I have an interview schedule to be recorded at the time of your show. I'm so, so sorry." He told her.

"Nice to hear that today," Brooke said slightly annoyed. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

"Because Lindsay scheduled it today. Don't be sad pretty girl; I don't like to see you sad." He told her softly.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not smiling. It sucks Luke; I want you there with me, I need you there!" she told him looking very disappointed.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I wished I could be there, you know that right?" he said as he hugged her.

"Yes I do," she replied as she turned to the side, facing the window. "Good night Lucas."

"Good night gorgeous. I love you very much." Lucas told her as he moved so he was snuggled up behind her and had his arms around her.

"Me too. Night."

~X~

Brooke woke up before Lucas and left him a message saying that she would be on her cell phone and wishing him luck on his first signing of the week and hoping his interview would go well.

Lucas was sad he missed her, but knew that later he would make up for that. Lucas took a quick shower, ate some breakfast and went off to Broadway. He stopped at a flower shop and got a dozen roses, he asked it to be delivered to Miss Brooke Davis over at the NYFW pavilion, right before her shows started. When the flower guy finished writing down the order, Lucas called Millie to let her know about the flowers and some other things that would happen that day.

Lucas signing went really well. There were long lines just like what happened in Texas and in other states. Lindsay was a very proud editor and she was really happy for Lucas. She arranged lunch for Tuesday; she wanted to see Brooke as well. Lucas was happy with how well his tour was turning out to be and better yet, he knew that his night would be good.

It was six in the evening when Lucas arrived at NYFW. Brooke had no idea he was there. Millie was already waiting for him; she had the flowers on her hands. She walked Lucas to his seat and went backstage to hand Brooke the flowers and tell her that it was time to sit and enjoy.

Lucas sat and was amazed with the number of reporters that were there to cover his fiancée's fashion show; he was bursting with pride. Millie was already backstage and she found Brooke in a corner, looking like a little girl, looking at her cell phone, hoping for a call.

"Hey Brooke, this just arrived for you." Millie said as she handed them to her.

"Oh, those are beautiful. Who sent them?" Brooke asked grabbing the flowers from Millie's hand.

"I don't know, but there's a note." Millie told her.

"Aww, it was Lucas, I'm sure he's feeling bad for not being here, but it's not his fault right?" Brooke asked her.

"Right. Brooke, you better go take your place, it's time. And don't worry I'll control everything back here." Millie assured her.

"Thanks Millie, very much indeed." Brooke said gratefully.

Brooke was receiving complements along the way, and she was smiling, but none of them were as important to her as the ones that would come from Lucas. Oh, Lucas. He was in her head; she closed her eyes and mentally talked to him, asking him to wish her luck. When she turned to the chairs and opened her eyes, he was standing there, holding one single rose, with the biggest smile he could have. Brooke couldn't help herself; she started running towards him and jumped into his hug. The paparazzi and photographers flashes went crazy and the television cameras all turned to them, but it did not bother them.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Brooke told him happily.

"Did you really think I would miss such a great moment?" he asked her. "Never, not for anything."

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I love you very, very much! Did Millie know about it?" Brooke asked him happily.

"Yes she did, the interview excuse was all her idea," he told her as he laughed and they sat down. "I love you Pretty Girl. We're gonna be a famous couple."

"I don't care. It's good that everyone knows that you are mine and that I'm yours!" Brooke said as she gave him a big kiss.

Brooke had a press conference as soon as the show was over; it was supposed to be a red carpet but ended up being a press conference. The reporters were dying to know how it felt to be a young designer opening NYFW. Another subject that Brooke had to deal with was her engagement. Her ring would be on the pages of newspapers and magazines for quite some time, but she didn't care, she was happy and that was what mattered to her. Lucas stayed behind at all times, it was Brooke's moment to shine, he was very proud of her.

"Over here Brooke. Look straight. Look to your left. To your right Brooke, please." The photographers kept shouting at her.

"Brooke Davis, over here, Brooke Davis." The reporters yelled.

"Yes?" Brooke asked not knowing which way to look half the time.

"Who is that blonde guy over there? Is he your boyfriend?" one reporter asked.

"No, he's my handsome fiancé." Brooke replied as she smiled widely.

"Is there a ring, will you marry soon?" another reporter asked her.

"Yes and yes." Brooke replied.

"Can we see the ring?" Another asked her.

"Sure, here it is. Gorgeous huh?" Brooke asked as she held her hand up to show off the ring Lucas had given her.

"A shot of you two together," A photographer asked her. "You and your fiancé please."

~X~

Tuesday started nice, Lucas and Brooke were interviewed together on the Today Show. Rodha and Kathy Lee were amazed by their talents, especially because of their young age. Also, the facts that they were engaged and that his book was about her, totally won them over. They also talked about Brooke's fashion show and how well designed her clothes are.

"So Brooke Davis, I loved your fashion show. Tell me, how was it to open NYFW?" Kathy Lee asked her.

"Aw, thank you Kathy Lee, I'm glad you loved it. And open NYFW was like a dream come true," Brooke told her. "I have this company since junior year and being able to open such an important fashion event I don't even have words to describe the feeling."

"Brooke, how was it to have this great show, and a book written about you, and be in company of such a handsome man?" Rodha asked.

"It was great, everything is great. The show was awesome and Lucas, my fiancé, was so sweet," Brooke said as she laughed. "He surprised me with a dozen roses and I didn't know he was coming to my show. So I was shocked when I saw him, and his book, no words, I just love him."

"So, Lucas Scott, author of "The Comet", brilliant book by the way, very romantic. You are her fiancé? How did you get so lucky?" Kathy asked earning a round of laughter.

"Thanks for talking only good stuff about my book. And you know, I ask myself that question every day," Lucas replied. "I just love her a lot."

"Can you show us the ring he gave you?" Rodha asked Brooke.

"Sure," Brooke said as she showed her left hand to the camera. "It's beautiful I know. He's very awesome with this kind of thing."

When the TV show was done, Lucas and Brooke went to a restaurant that Lindsay had chosen for them to have lunch and hang out for a while. Lindsay wanted to see Brooke and talk to her.

Lunch was nice and fun. Lindsay was really happy for both of them, she even got them a gift, and two champagne glasses engraved with "Mr. and Mrs. Scott". She told them that she would like it for it to be used for their first toast as a married couple. Brooke was really touched by it and she assured Lindsay that her wish would come true.

Although Brooke and Lucas were the happiest couple in New York, someone was nothing less than angry, frustrated and pissed. The images from Monday night were not gone from her mind when she saw them together on the Today show. Victoria Davis was really mad.

_How come they were still together? Was all the money she was given Peyton being thrown on the trash?_ She needed to have a good talk with that girl. She picked up the phone and dialed Peyton.

"_Hello?"_ Peyton answered almost timidly. Her thoughts were racing round in her mind. _Oh my, it´s Victoria, she saw them together on TV. If she doesn't kill me now, it's just because we're on the phone_

"Why am I wasting my money with you? You're so incompetent; you can't even ruin an engagement," Victoria said angrily. "You cannot attract a guy, you're a loser."

"_So, I'm guessing you saw them on TV huh?" _Peyton asked in a calm voice_._

"Why am I paying you?" Victoria demanded. "I should have hired a professional slut and I would have control over my daughter already."

"_Hey, I'm not a slut and you always knew it. I just want you to know that your gift had effects," _Peyton told her._ "So, we still have time. Don't you worry that much."_

"Well, use it more often; you might get some more of those gifts," Victoria told her still angry. "Just do it already."

"_Just wait, by the time the wedding comes, I'll have a surprise for you, and I know what I'm doing."_ Peyton assured her.

"You better know, I only get in to win, Victoria Davis does not lose."

~X~

For the rest of the week, Brooke joined Lucas on his book signings during the day; all those long lines were just reasons for her to be proud of him. During the evenings they went together to fashion shows of other stylists and whether they wanted it or not, red carpet was obligatory stop to them. As was showing of the engagement ring and posing for photographers.

Brooke also enjoyed being in New York to visit her company and went on some meetings to check up on how business was doing and to let the employees know that, although she lives in Tree Hill, NC, she knows everything that happens on her company. Brooke also had a meeting with Macy's to discuss the sale of the current line in stores and to also see what they could do for next season. It was a very productive week up in New York, for both Lucas and Brooke.

On their last night in town, Brooke, Lucas and Millie decided to go out for dinner and have some fun, to celebrate the success they all had this week. Long lines for Lucas' book signings, great comments for Clothes over Bros fashion show, great reviews on Brooke's designs and lots of good wishes on their engagement.

"To a week of success and love!" Millie said as she raised her glass of wine.

"To a week of work, pleasure, realization and happiness." Brooke said as she placed her glass next to Millie's.

"To a week of lines, flashes, books, clothes, friendship, love, respect and success! Cheers!" Lucas said as he placed his glass with theirs.

"Cheers!" Millie and Brooke said as they all clinked glasses.

"We love New York!" Brooke added happily.


	33. Chapter 32

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: PRINCESAKARLITA411, PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, DIANEHERMANS, LANAE96, LALABELLE, ARUBAGIRL0926, CRAXYGIRL54, JUJUBILEE.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER.**

**IN THIS NEXT TWO CHAPTERS YOU WILL HAVE THE ANSWER FOR THE QUESTION YOU ALWAYS ASKED ME: WHEN IS PEYTON GETTING CAUGHT?. ENJOY**

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 32 – SURPRISE is not always a good thing

It was April twentieth and it was time for Lucas to go to the doctor's appointment. He woke up really early and made sure that Brooke would not hear him. He took a shower, got dressed and before he left, he wrote a note addressed to Brooke who was still sound asleep.

_Brooke, Pretty Girl, by the time you read this note, I'll be on my way to Charlotte, please, don't get mad. I know you wanted to go with me and, now you're probably raising your eye brow the way you always do when you're upset. Please, don't be. I just wanted to do this by myself, I needed to face the doctor and my condition by myself, and don't feel left out, because I'm taking you with me, in my heart. I'll be back tonight. Love, Lucas. xx_

He placed the note on her night stand, kissed her forehead, causing her to move a little, and left. About three hours later, he was entering Medical Institution and he was greeted by a lovely nurse.

"Hi, welcome to Charlotte Heart Care Center, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Thanks, I have an appointment with Dr. Michigan at twelve." Lucas replied.

"Okay, let me check. Name please?" she asked.

"Lucas Scott." He told her. After what it seemed like ten minutes the nurse spoke again.

"Here you are, please go to the second floor, room 246 and the doctor will see you there. I have already sent your medical history there too." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." He replied. Lucas went to the second floor by elevator. When he walked into the room number 246, he was greeted by another nurse, who asked him to take a seat and wait.

He waited for another twenty minutes, until the nurse walked him into the doctor's office and told him to wait that he would be right with him. After only five minutes, Dr. Michigan entered the room.

"How are you, Lucas? Long time no see," Doctor Michigan said as he and Lucas shook hands. "What brings you to this humble facility?"

"Hi, Dr. Michigan. I came to see you because I want to talk to you about something." Lucas replied.

"Is anything wrong with your heart or your medications?" the doctor asked him concerned.

"No, everything is fine with that. It's another thing." Lucas told him.

"Well, tell me. Don't be afraid to speak your mind." Doctor Michigan said.

"The thing is that I have a fiancé and I'm about to get married in almost a month." Lucas began.

"Congratulations Lucas." The doctor told him.

"Thanks Dr." Lucas replied. "Well continuing with what I was saying, I have been training my high school basketball team for almost two years now and what got me here is that after watching them play. I want to play again."

"I see," Doctor Michigan said. "May I ask you in what level are you trying to play?"

"I don't want to play professional or anything. I just want to play with my team in the practice so I can teach them the plays in a more precise way." Lucas replied.

"Oh, I understand." The doctor replied.

"But that's not all, like I said before I'm going to get married and obviously have kids," Lucas continued. "I want to play with them, teach them how to play basketball. In one word I want to be a present dad."

"I can see where you are coming from and I have the solution for you." The doctor told him.

"And what is that?" Lucas asked eagerly and curious.

"I'm looking through your medical history and it's been awhile since we tested you," Doctor Michigan began. "So let me run some tests today, and we'll be able to see what your present situation is. Then decide if you have my approval or not."

"Thanks doctor." Lucas replied.

"That is what you were looking for right?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Lucas confirmed.

"Come on let's get those tests running." Doctor Michigan said as he and Lucas left the room for him to be tested.

~X~

Brooke woke up at eight a.m. She knew that she would have enough time to get to Charlotte. When she opened her eyes and were able to focus, she saw that Lucas' place on the bed was empty. She thought that maybe he would be taking a shower.

When she rolled over she saw a note with his hand writing. She read it and then got up and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She was way too upset to slow down. She dried her hair, dressed and then grabbed her keys without even eating breakfast and made her way to her store.

On her way, she called Haley and asked her to meet with her. She thought about calling Lucas, but decided that it was not the best time.

~X~

Haley and Brooke were at the store's office doing a check on everything related to the upcoming wedding.

"Brooke, I feel that something is not right, what is going on with you?" Haley asked her. "Wedding butterflies in your stomach?"

"No, it's your brother-in-law," Brooke said with a sigh. She sounded mad as she said. "He has an appointment with his cardiologist today, and he just left me a note."

"And that's bad because?" Haley asked.

"Because I should be there with him," Brooke told her. "I wanted to be there with him and just as always he cut me out of it."

"Brooke, don't feel sad, men are like that, they want to do this all on their own," Haley told her. "No guy ever takes a girlfriend, a fiancée or even a wife to doctor's appointments. Trust me I know. You better get used to it."

"I thought you would be on my side." Brooke said as she pouted slightly.

"I am, that's why I'm telling you," Haley said with a laugh. "Get used to the idea that they do it all on their own."

"Well, at least he left me a note. I'm sure he'll tell me everything, because I'll make him," Brooke said as she laughed. "So, let's talk about my wedding?"

"Yes, let's talk about the wedding," Haley agreed. "Brooke, did you send the invitations?"

"Yes, I asked Millie to mail them yesterday." Brooke replied.

"Okay, great, it will take them like, two days to arrive," Haley said as she thought. "By the way, I forgot to tell you, you did a wonderful job on them. They look gorgeous."

"Thanks Haley," Brooke said as she looked at her cell phone. "I think I'll call him."

"No, you are not gonna call him, concentrate here, and you are very welcome." Haley told her.

"Haley, did you reconfirm the hotel and reception hall reservation?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, don't worry. The hotel and the reception hall are both booked for you on May twenty first," Haley told her. She then laughed as she said. "And no one will even think about undoing that."

"Good. How about the marquee, is all settled?" Brooke asked.

"Yes Brooke, the marquee, the white chairs, the hangers for the Lilies and the vanilla candles are all settled." Haley assured her.

"Aww, it will look so great, won't it? What about the musicians?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, it's all taken care of, and I also hired a very good DJ for the party. You know that I have the best taste in music." Haley told her with a smile.

"Yes I know, that's why you're my maid of honor," Brooke told her. "But you know what; I thought that Mouth was going to help with that just like he did in your wedding."

"I know you thought that, but Mouth is a guest, he has to enjoy the party not animate it," Haley told her. She then laughed as she added. "Besides, now he has a lady to dance with."

"You're right, you are so smart," Brooke said as she laughed. "Maybe that's why I used to call you Tutor Girl."

"Oh Tigger," Haley said as she stuck her tongue out at Brooke. "About the food, did you hire the catering already? Have you decided on the menu?"

"Yes, Lucas and I had a tasting dinner, and we are sure that everyone is going to love the food. It was very good, really yummy," Brooke told her. She smiled as she said. "Lucas can tell you that for sure, he ate loads of everything. It looked like I was starving him."

"If you say so, and if Lucas fully approved it, I can't wait to taste it, because I'm sure it will be great! Because you know, Lucas sometimes has a very specific taste." Haley said laughing.

"Trust me, you won't regret it. How about the chairs at the party, were you able to settle that?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, I did that as well, and they come with the fabric we ordered to cover them," Haley assured her. "It's all under control and very neat."

"Excellent!" Brooke said happily.

"And how about the tables wear? The cloths, silver wear, and glasses?" Haley asked.

"All taken care of, already chosen and I'm sure they will be shining on May twenty first. By the way, the napkins will be a surprise," Brooke told her. Haley gave her a look. "Don't even look me like that; it's a surprise even for you."

"Okay then, I guess I'll have to wait and see huh?" Haley replied. "Any news about the wedding cake, is it being baked already?"

"Yes, I called the store up in Maryland and they already have it under control," Brooke told her. "They said that it will be here on the twenty first, in the morning."

"Okay. Did you hire that famous cake store, what's the name?" Haley said, pausing as she thought. "Wait, don't say it, trusting your memory is very necessary to a pregnant girl, the name will come. Charm City Cakes, ha, see, I told you it would come! So what is left?"

"Yeah Hales, it took you a while though," Brooke said as the two of them laughed hard. "The Honeymoon, but Luke said that he would take care of it."

"So romantic. I wonder where he is taking you," Haley said with a dreamy sigh. "Okay, so that leaves us with the wedding rings.

"Uhh those, we will probably go for it on the first days of May. What else?" Brooke replied.

"How about the bridesmaid dresses?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, Peyton and I, the other day faxed the design to the Headquarters of my company and on fashion week I already left a fabric sample to it." Brooke told her.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Haley asked with a frown.

"Because you were at the doctors again with Nathan and then you went grocery shopping. Clothes over Bros headquarters closed at six and even though it's my company, they need to keep everything on time." Brooke told her.

"But I can't travel to New York being this big. How the fitting will go?" Haley asked.

"Don't worry Haley, I left everything in an order for one of them to come to Tree Hill and do the fitting here in the store." Brooke told her.

"Ahhh okay." Haley said relieved.

"You are going to be the most beautiful bridesmaid that Nathan will ever see." Brooke promised her.

"I don't know Brooke; I'm too big even bigger than with Jamie." Haley told her.

"Nonsense, you are beautiful Haley," Brooke assured her. "So what's left?"

"Thanks. I think nothing is left." Haley replied.

"You are welcome. Now let me give you a ride to your home." Brooke told her.

"Okay." Haley agreed.

~X~

Lucas and Doctor Michigan returned to the doctor's office from the testing area with all the results.

"So Dr. Michigan, what is the verdict?" Lucas asked.

"Let me study these results for a moment." The doctor replied as he looked through the paperwork.

"Okay." Lucas replied as he swallowed nervously. After what it seemed to be a lifetime to Lucas, but was only fifteen minutes the doctor finally spoke.

"Well, you are looking very good, almost in shape." He told him.

"Thanks, Dr. But I need to know the details." Lucas told him.

"Okay, I will start. Your ECG, the heart echocardiogram, the blood test and your efforts tests really came better than what I expected." Doctor Michigan said.

"How is that?" Lucas asked puzzled.

"Let me explain, people who have HCM, like you and your father, tend to have their physical and cardiologic condition, worsen as the years pass by." Doctor Michigan explained.

"And?" Lucas asked still confused.

"And your tests look like one of a fifteen year old boy." The doctor said.

"So that means that I'm healed and you will let me play right?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"It looks like your condition hasn't progressed, it looks like it stayed still, but as you know, HCM has no cure. And yes, I'll let you play basketball, but no more than twenty minutes a day, okay? Just as a precaution." Doctor Michigan told him.

"Well that's five minutes more than High School." Lucas replied a little sarcastically.

"It's better than nothing right? I think that your girlfriend helped on keeping your heart in a good shape." Doctor Michigan replied.

"What can I tell you doc? She makes me immensely happy." Lucas said as he smiled at the mention of Brooke.

"That is excellent. Anything else you would like to ask or say?" he asked Lucas.

"No, not really, that's all." Lucas replied.

"Well then you are discharged, and I really hope I won't have to see you here anytime soon. Let's just make a deal, since you will be playing now, I want to see you once a year, just for control, okay?" Doctor Michigan said as he smiled and shook hands with Lucas.

"Me too. And I agree on coming once a year for a routine visit. I have to take care of myself for me and for my family right?" Lucas said with a grin.

"That's what we do Lucas."

"Doctor, one more thing." Lucas said.

"Yes, tell me." The doctor replied.

"Can you write down everything you told me? Because I'm pretty sure my fiancé maybe wouldn't believe me, if I get there without a document." Lucas asked.

"Okay. She has you very well trained, doesn't she?" Doctor Michigan asked as he laughed.

"Yeah, she sure does." Lucas laughed in response.

~X~

Nathan was at home watching some TV after training the boys with Skills, when the phone rang.

"Hello, Scott residence." Nathan said as he picked the receiver up.

"_Hi Nathan, how are you? It's Scott Howard." _ The voice at the other end told him.

"Hi Mr. Howard, I'm good just resting a bit, how about yourself?" Nathan asked in response.

"_I'm good how is that training going?"_ Scott asked.

"It's going well, some days are better than others though." Nathan replied honestly.

"_That's good to know. You are probably wondering why I'm calling you."_ Scott said.

"Actually yes." Nathan admitted.

"_Want to know?" _ Scott asked teasingly.

"Yes of course." Nathan replied.

"_Are you sitting?"_ Scott asked.

"I am now." Nathan answered as he sat on the sofa.

"_Well, one of our players called Nazr Mohammed is going to retire in the end of June so."_ Scott said trailing off.

"So what?" Nathan asked in an excited tone.

"_Like we said, when you came here last month, that spot that just opened is yours if you want it." _Scott told him.

"Really?" Nathan asked almost unable to believe his ears.

"_Really." _ Scott told him.

"You're kidding me right?" Nathan asked.

"_No, I'm being dead serious."_ Scott insisted.

"Thanks, I can't believe it." Nathan said happily.

"_Well believe it. We are all waiting for you." _Scott told him.

"Okay. When do I need to be there?" Nathan asked sounding ecstatic.

"_You being in here by the end of July is more than okay. We will help you find a nice house to bring your family to and also a nice car too."_ Scott told him.

"Thank you very much. I will be there I promise." Nathan assured him.

"_Don't mention, looking forward to see you here. Bye Nathan and welcome to the Bobcats."_ Scott said.

"Bye Mr. Howard and thank you again!" Nathan said happily as they ended the call. Haley was at that moment walking through the door after Brooke had dropped her off. Nathan began to head to the door. "Haley, is that you?"

"Yeah it's me honey, why?" she asked. She could see he was happy about something as he came into the hallway.

"Guess what?" he asked her as he grinned widely.

"What?" she asked.

"I just got a call; want to know who it was?" he asked her with an excited tone in his voice.

"Of course, because you seem very happy about it." Haley told him as she smiled.

"It was Scott Howard." Nathan told her.

"Wait, as in Scott Howard the Bobcats guy? Haley asked as her eyes widened slightly.

"Yes." Nathan replied.

"What did he want?" Haley asked.

"Well all I can say is that we are moving to Charlotte at the end of July." Nathan told her.

"Really?" Haley asked looking shocked and happy.

"Really," Nathan confirmed. "One of the players is going to retire so I got the free spot on the roster."

"Ohhh that is so good baby, I'm so happy for you. You finally made it." Haley said as she hugged him and then kissed him. Nathan eagerly returned both.

"I know, I never thought that day would come but guess what, it finally did." Nathan said happily.

"And the timing couldn't be more perfect because its vacation time so we don't have to worry about Jamie missing the year at school." Haley said.

"I know, let's go all to celebrate tonight." Nathan said.

"All?" Haley asked.

"Yes, since Lucas is out of town, let's just go the three of us and when he came we can go with him and Brooke." Nathan told her.

"Okay I'm all for it." Haley replied.

~X~

A few days had passed and it was already May. Since the wedding day was getting closer and closer, Brooke needed run some things over with Lucas, who was eating breakfast and reading the paper.

"Good morning fiancée!" Brooke said as she gave him a kiss. "Is that sports section good today?"

"Good morning to you too, Pretty Girl," Lucas replied after he had eagerly returned her kiss. "It's okay like always."

"Okay," Brooke replied. "By the way, you are aware that today you will be all mine, right?"

"No, I wasn't. Why will I have to be all yours?" Lucas asked as he put his paper down.

"Because I'm going to take the day off." She replied.

"And it makes me be all yours because?" Lucas replied.

"Because you are also taking the day off." Brooke told him.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked her playfully.

"Yes, I already arranged everything with Millie and with Nathan yesterday." Brooke told him as she winked at him. Lucas got up from his chair and went over to Brooke. He placed his hands on her tiny waist and pulled her against him.

"And if I may ask, what are we gonna do?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"Yes, you may ask," she said playfully. "I need you for today because we have to pay the hotel for the room we rented for our party. And I also want you to see all of what Haley and I planned for our wedding."

"Okay Pretty Girl. Let me just call Skills and Nathan to let them know what direction I was gonna go on practice today." He told her as he kissed her lightly.

"Okay, I'll wait for you, like I always did." She told him after returning the kiss.

Fifteen minutes later, Lucas came back into the room. Brooke was sitting in the same spot where he was sitting before, and she was reading a magazine.

"Okay Pretty Girl," he said. "We're good to go now."

"Let's go then." She replied as she got out of her seat.

"My car or yours?" Lucas asked with a smile.

"Mine." Brooke told him smiling back.

Soon after that, they left the house and the first stop was of course to pay the hotel.

"Welcome to the Marriot Residence Inn, how may I help you?" the hotel clerk greeted them.

"Hi, we came to see the manager; we want to pay for the reservation of the reception hall, for our wedding reception." Brooke replied.

"Certainly. What name is the reservation under?" the clerk asked.

"It's under Scott-Davis wedding." Brooke replied as she looked at Lucas with a smile on her face.

"Okay, let me get in touch with the manager." The clerk told them with a smile.

Ten minutes later they were entering the manager's office, who greeted them in a very nice and polite way. The first thing they did was to pay the rest of the reservation bill. After that they talked for a while with the manager and before they left, Brooke asked him if they could see the reception hall since Lucas had never actually seen it. The manager was okay with that request and led them directly to it. Once in there Brooke started to describe to Lucas, what she and Haley planned.

"Luke, what I love about this hall is that it has an exit right to Wrightsville Beach to the exact place where we the ceremony will be." Brooke said.

"Brooke, this is beautiful and extremely big. I like the fact that we don't have to waste more money on transport and it's the same beach when you and I became friends again, once upon a time." Lucas said as he laughed slightly.

"I know and I can't believe you remembered it," Brooke told him with a smile. "Besides I needed a really big place, where our happiness could fit."

"How can I not remember that moment? And you really thought about every little detail and that's why I love you!" Lucas replied as he kissed her deeply. Brooke returned it eagerly.

"I know you do, but let me continue, because there is more." She said after she pulled away.

"Okay." Lucas replied.

"We are going to enter here to the song "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson." Brooke told him.

"I don't think I've ever heard that song. But if you chose it, it must be good," Lucas replied. He then thought for a moment. "Wait Kelly Clarkson, isn't she that chick from American Idol?"

"Yeah, Why?" Brooke asked.

"She is hot!" Lucas replied as he smiled playfully.

"What?" Brooke asked as she hit his arm playfully. Lucas rubbed his arm where she had hit him and gave her a fake look of pain.

"I'm kidding Pretty Girl." He told her as he laughed.

"You better!" Brooke said as she laughed with him.

"Okay." Lucas told her.

"Well Haley and I decided that the decoration will be simple but super chic and sophisticated." Brooke carried on telling him.

"That's good I don't like to show off." Lucas replied.

"The entire hall will be filled by round tables with a white silky table cloth that will go all the way down to the floor," Brooke told him. "With a smaller and white table cloth over it, that will have silver embroidery on it and all around the borders."

"That will be really nice." Lucas told her as he pictured it in his head.

"Thank you," Brooke beamed, before continuing. "The chairs will have the same white and silver fabric covering them but with a purple-ish bow giving the chair a waist. On the centre of each table a flower arrangement with the same purple and white lilies from the beach decoration that I will tell you about later and around it, some non-scented vanilla color candles."

"Brooke, that really sounds beautiful," Lucas told her. "You and Haley really put some thought into it right?"

"Yeah, you know how I feel about weddings. I love weddings! Especially this one." Brooke said.

"Yes I know and I will do anything for you to have the wedding of your dreams." Lucas told her.

"I don't want the wedding of my dreams because I got the man of my dreams and that is all I care about." Brooke told him.

"Am I that man?" Lucas asked jokingly.

"Of course you are!" Brooke told him with a smile before she kissed him.

"I feel and think the same way about you." He told her and kissed her again.

"I know but let's get moving," she told him. "We are finished here."

They said good bye to the hotel manager and thanked him again for letting them see the hall.

"Where are we going now?" Lucas asked her.

"Now is time for me to show you the beach decoration of our wedding." Brooke told him.

"Okay I can't wait." Lucas replied. They walked the short distance to the beach until Brooke stopped and pointed at the back of the hotel.

"Luke, see that is the beach entrance to the hall." Brooke told him.

"Oh I see it. It's in walking distance from here." He said in response.

"I know and over there will be the marquee with very light fabric, like silk, that will be blown by the wind." Brooke told him envisioning the sight.

"Oh that is nice, I kinda like that idea." Lucas told her.

"Good, also there will be flowers on the altar, the aisle and on the chairs; it will all be decorated with white and purple lilies." Brooke continued.

"Are the flowers really going to show with all this sand?" Lucas asked as he laughed.

"Yes, they will show because it will be full of flowers, and they are gonna be suspended by hangers coming from the sand. Let me continue." Brooke said as she laughed.

"Okay." He replied softly.

"And instead of having folded chairs for everybody to sit on, it will be white wooden chairs for them," she told him. "Also hanging from the hangers I told you about, there will be some vanilla scented candles."

"That's sound really romantic and I like it a lot." Lucas told her as he watched her face light up as she spoke.

"Thank you, I really think its romantic too and finally in one corner there will be some musicians playing the wedding march." Brooke said.

"Wow." Lucas said impressed.

"So do you like the sound of it?" Brooke asked him.

"Are you kidding me? I love it." He told her honestly.

"Really?" Brooke asked.

"Really, I loved every little thing you told me." He assured her.

"Good because if it was otherwise this wedding wasn't taking place." She told him with a laugh.

After staying at the beach for a little while longer, they left, hoping time would go by really fast and the wedding day arrived as fast as possible.

~X~

It was afternoon and Brooke was watching some TV. Lucas on the other hand, was finishing taking a shower, so he could get rid of all the sand from his body. It had been really windy at the beach. Suddenly the phone rang and Brooke got up from the couch to answer it.

"Hello?" she said cheerfully into the phone.

"_Hi Brooke, its Karen how are you?"_ Karen asked her.

"Hi Karen, I'm good. How about you?" Brooke asked her.

"_I'm doing well." _Karen replied.

"How is everybody there in New Zealand?" Brooke asked her.

"_Everybody is great, Andy is feeling home and little Lily is having a blast. How is that wedding coming?"_ Karen asked.

"The wedding is coming along good, just finishing the last touches," Brooke told her. "Like today, I asked your son to go with me pay the hotel, and I told him everything Haley and I have planned for that occasion."

"_Can I know?"_ Karen asked.

"I would love you to know Karen but no," Brooke told her. "It's going to be a surprise for the guests."

"_So, are you nervous that the date is approaching?"_ Karen asked.

"Very nervous but at the same time I can't wait for the day to arrive. Lucas and I were just saying that today." Brooke told her.

"_By the way where is that goofy kid of mine?"_ Karen asked her with a laugh.

"He's finishing taking a shower, since we went to the beach today and it was very windy." Brooke replied as she laughed.

"_Ohh, maybe I will call him tomorrow."_ She said. At this very moment Lucas entered the living room freshly showered.

"Wait Karen he is here, bye Karen," Brooke said. Karen could hear her talking to Lucas as she handed the phone over. "It's your mom."

"_Bye Brooke."_ Karen said amused.

"Hi Ma, how are you?" Lucas asked after he had grabbed the phone.

"_I'm good son, how are you?"_ Karen asked in return.

"I'm good, a bit exhausted because today we went to the beach and it was windy." he told her.

"_Yeah I know, Brooke already told me. So did you like everything that she showed you?"_ Karen asked him.

"I loved it ma, all of it. I'm supposing that you are coming for my wedding right?" he asked playfully.

"_Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss it for the world."_ Karen told him.

"Good because Brooke and I wouldn't let you do that either." Lucas said with a laugh.

"_I know."_ Karen said as she laughed with him.

"When are you arriving?" he asked.

"_We are arriving a week before the wedding,"_ Karen replied. "D_id you already choose what you are going to wear on the big day?"_

"That's good to know, later give me the exact day so I can pick you guys up," Lucas told her. "About my outfit, I let Brooke choose it because she was so bored when she was sick so I let her plan the entire wedding with Haley."

"_But did you even see what she chose for you to wear?"_ Karen asked amused.

"Don't worry ma, I've already seen it and I can tell you that I will look like an English gentlemen." He told her with laugh.

"_Okay, I'm looking forward to seeing you in that." _Karen told him.

"Don't worry you will." Lucas assured her.

"_Son, I need to go your sister is calling."_ Karen told him.

"Okay, send all my love to her and Andy." Lucas replied.

"_I will, love you son. Bye."_

"I love you too ma. Bye."

~X~

The next day they decided to go shopping for their wedding rings and they went to Kay Jewelers store, situated on 3500 Oleander Drive.

"Good Morning how can I help you?" the store assistant asked.

"Hi, we're looking for some weddings rings." Brooke told him.

"I can show you some." He replied.

"Okay." Brooke said.

"Please Pretty Girl don't make me bankrupt." Lucas told her as he laughed and kissed her.

"Very funny Luke." Brooke replied as she kissed him back.

"James right?" Lucas asked as he read the guys name tag.

"Yes." The assistant replied.

"Well James, I think we need another seller to help my fiancé pick my ring." Lucas told him.

"Right away, Sir." James said as he headed into the back to get another assistant.

"Wait, are we picking each other's rings separately?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Yes." He replied.

"Why?" Brooke asked puzzled.

"Because I want your wedding ring to be a surprise from me to you." He told her.

"But what if I don't like the one you pick for me?" Brooke asked playfully.

"I know you will and can you trust me?" Lucas replied.

"Yes of course." Brooke told him. Five minutes later another vender came and took Brooke to pick Lucas' wedding band.

After that James showed Lucas different kinds of wedding rings. Some of them were very expensive and others were really low in price but none of them seem to match Lucas' taste.

"James I think you're not getting it," Lucas said. "I need a really special ring for my fiancé. One that really matches her beauty and all the ones that you showed me so far, I didn't like."

"Okay. Do you mind about the price?" James asked.

"No, I don't mind." Lucas replied.

"Okay wait just a second Sir." James told him. A few seconds later, he pulled a display out of a drawer. He picked one out and showed it to Lucas. "This just came in yesterday, it's a beautiful ring and I might add that it is one of a kind."

The minute that Lucas saw that ring, he fell in love with it and he knew it was perfect for Brooke. It was a fourteen carat white gold band with three princesses cut diamonds and platinum prongs with a unique Gem scribe serial number. The total weight of the diamonds was one carat.

"James, you really got me now. I think Brooke will love it." Lucas said as he saw it.

"So you are taking this, right?" James asked.

"I'm definitely taking this one." Lucas confirmed.

"Okay so I'll wrap it up for you and wait until your fiancé is done picking your ring." James told him.

"Okay." Lucas replied.

On the other side of the store Brooke was having some trouble too in finding something nice and special for Lucas.

"I want something nice, special and stylish for him. Everything that you showed me was ugly." Brooke replied honestly.

"Okay, let me see I have one more batch to show you." Nick the other assistant said.

"Bring it on." Brooke replied.

"This arrived a month ago," Nick told her as he pulled out the display. "The price is very good and it's stylish."

Brooke saw it; it was the most perfect ring ever. It was all she ever wanted for him. It was a Tungsten wedding band with satin-finish band and features a high polish edge.

"Nick, you really hit the nail there. This ring is exactly what I wanted it to be." Brooke told him.

"So are you taking this one?" Nick asked.

"I'm definitely taking this one." Brooke confirmed.

"Okay let me take this to my partner." Nick told her. Five minutes later Brooke and Lucas met up again.

"Did you pick it already?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, it took me quite some time. Did you pick mine?" Brooke asked in return.

"Yes, it took me quite some time too, but definitely you are going to love it." Lucas told her. James came back with both rings already wrapped up.

"Do you want to take them now? Or do you want to leave it here so we can engrave something inside?" he asked.

"How can we engrave something inside?" Brooke and Lucas asked together.

"You can engrave any message to each other inside of the rings. I'm asking you this because it will take us like fifteen days to do it." James told them.

"That sounds good and special. I want to do it." Lucas replied.

"I want to do it too." Brooke agreed.

"Okay, I'll be back with some paper so you can write what you want." James told them.

"Okay, so the message will be a surprise too right?" Brooke suggested.

"Right, leave me a nice message." Lucas told her.

"I will." Brooke promised him. After that James came in with the paper.

"Here you go." He said as he handed them a pen and a piece of paper each.

Brooke went to a corner and really thought about the message she was going to put on Lucas' ring. She chose _yours always_. The second she finished, she handed the piece of paper to James and he put some scotch on it and taped it to Lucas' wedding ring box.

Lucas was at the other side of the store thinking really hard until he knew exactly what he wanted to say. He wrote _you are my comet_. The second he finished, he handed the piece of paper to James and he taped it to Brooke's wedding ring box. After that Lucas paid for the rings and left Brooke at her store and took a taxi to the gym to do some unfinished coach duties.

~X~

A few days had passed and Peyton was walking down the street to make a surprise visit to Brooke and invite her to lunch. Suddenly an expensive car parked right next to her. She didn't recognize it or paid any attention to it until the person who drove that car, stepped out of it.

"Peyton wait! We need to talk, get in the car." Victoria said.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asked shocked. She couldn't believe Victoria would do something so risky. Especially this close to Brooke's store.

"We need to talk, its urgent so, get in the car." Victoria repeated.

"Okay, I'll get in the car, but are you crazy? We are on a walking distance from Brooke's store." Peyton told her.

"I'm not crazy and I know that, so as soon as you get in the car the sooner we can get out of here." Victoria replied.

"Okay, okay but just know that this is very dangerous." Peyton said.

"If I didn't really need to talk to you I wouldn't be doing this." Victoria hissed.

At that very moment Brooke and Haley were leaving the store to grab some lunch. Brooke was giving Millie some last minute instructions, when Haley, who had seen where Peyton was, tapped on Brooke's shoulder, trying to get her attention. She was pointing with her other hand, to the place where Peyton and Victoria were having the conversation.

"Haley, what do you want?" Brooke asked.

"Isn't that your mom?" Haley asked her in a mix of shock and surprise.

"Yes, what is she doing here?" Brooke asked as she looked. She too was shocked and surprised.

"I think the correct question is: what is she doing with Peyton?" Haley said.

"I was wondering the same thing, because she really can't stand Peyton, and Peyton can't really stand her." Brooke said with a frown.

"From the situation we are seeing, it really doesn't look like that. It doesn't even look anything like animosity, and it looks more like a friendly conversation." Haley told her.

"Yeah, they look like two best friends chatting." Brooke said as she got a feeling of dread in her stomach.

"Oh look, Peyton is getting inside Victoria's car." Haley said quietly.

"Yes, you're right. I wonder what Victoria is up to?" Brooke mumbled.

"Nothing good I guess. You must definitely ask Peyton about it." Haley said with a confused frown.

"I will." Brooke replied.


	34. Chapter 33

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: PRINCESAKARLITA411, PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, DIANEHERMANS, CRAZYCJZ, CAVALIERGURL, BJQ, HEATHERXD, ARUBAGIRL0926, CRAXYGIRL54**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER.**

**HERE IS WHAT YOU HAVE ALWAYS ASKED ME, PEYTON GETTING CAUGHT... ENJOY**

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 33 – The Power of Friendship

Haley noticed that Brooke was speechless and had a mix of emotions on her face and was pale.

"Brooke," Haley said as she touched her shoulder. "Hey Brooke, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, but Haley, I'm sorry, I just lost my appetite, I'm gonna go home." Brooke told her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Haley asked. She didn't believe her. "Do you need me to go with you? Do you want me to go with you?"

"No Hales, I'm okay. I just want to be alone." Brooke told her. Before Brooke left, Haley called her one more time and hugged her.

"I hope nothing is wrong! Just know that I'm here for you, I always will be!" she told her.

"I know Hales! And I hope that too!" Brooke replied quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

They walked back into the store and Brooke went straight into her office to get some of her belongings and leave, while Millie started chatting with Haley.

"Hey Haley, is she okay? She seems so pale." Millie said worriedly.

"No, I don't think she is okay," Haley replied. "She just saw Peyton leaving with her mom."

"But aren't both of Peyton's mom's dead?" Millie asked as she got a thoughtful look on her face. "Oh my God! Of course it's not Peyton's mom. Oh my God!"

"Yeah, that was our reaction as well." Haley told her. At that moment Brooke entered the room. It was clear to her friends that she had been crying.

"Millie, I'm not feeling well so, I'm gonna go home and if someone looks for me here, just tell them that I'm not available for today, okay?" Brooke said in a sad, low tone.

"Are you okay Brooke? Do you need anything?" Millie asked her.

"No, I'm not okay and yes, I need to be alone to think. Haley, do you mind driving me home? I don't feel like driving right now." Brooke replied.

"Of course I'll drive you! Come on Brooke, let's go, you need to rest," Haley said as she put her arm around Brooke. She looked at Millie and mouthed. "I'll call you."

Haley drove Brooke home; they were silent during the whole drive. When they got there, Brooke went straight to her room, while Haley made her a cup of chamomile tea.

"Hey Brooke. Here, I brought you some tea, drink it, it will help you feel better." Haley said as she knocked on Brooke's bedroom door, went in and gave her the tea.

"Thanks Hales!" Brooke said gratefully as she drank the tea.

"I'm gonna go now. Are you sure you'll be okay here, by yourself?" Haley asked her softly.

"Yes Haley, I will, thanks for everything!" Brooke replied gratefully.

"Anytime Brooke! Stay well; call me if you need anything." Haley told her. They hugged and Haley left. Brooke was all alone; her only company was her thoughts.

~X~

"I still can't believe you made me get into your car almost in front of Brooke's store." Peyton said to Victoria. They were at a hotel in Tree Hill.

"Oh, please Peyton, just get over it!" Victoria said in a firm tone.

"I can't get over it, and what if she saw us?" Peyton replied.

"What do I care? You are close to taking _that_ boy away from her anyway." Victoria said. As she spoke, Peyton turned her eyes to stare at the window. "You are about to, right?"

"Of course I am," Peyton told her. "You will be very glad with the surprise I have thought for you."

"Well, I hope you will be competent enough to surprise me. I'll be at the church to hold my daughter when she gets disappointed on you and on her soon to be ex-fiancé," Victoria said nastily as she smiled. "I'll have to be very patient with Brooke. But in two days most, she'll be just like that little girl I had control of, years ago."

"Wow, you really know how to be mean huh? I'm impressed!" Peyton said sarcastically.

"If you think that, it's your problem, I don't care. I just want what's mine back, I mean; I just want to control Brooke's company again and make it mine!" Victoria replied.

"Don't worry; I will help you to get what you deserve." Peyton told her.

"You better act fast, the wedding is less than three weeks away! I'm gonna go now, can't stand being here for much longer. Need a ride?" Victoria asked as she got an evil look on her face.

"No thanks! I'd rather walk than risk be seen with you," Peyton replied. Then in a very low voice she added. "Ice Queen."

When she was walking down the street, Peyton got a call from Principal Turner, asking her to go to Tree Hill High, because he had a proposition for her.

~X~

Haley had just arrived from Brooke's house; she had some tests to correct and was the one responsible for detention today. Since she still had thirty minutes until detention started, she went to the gym, where Lucas, Nathan and Skills were playing a little basketball to kill some time and wait for the players.

"Oh my, I feel like I'm back in High School," she said to Nathan. "Maybe I should have brought my cheer outfit."

"Look guys, is that Tutor Girl," Nathan said playfully as he got Lucas and Skills attention. "Isn't she your geek friend Luke?"

"Yes, this is she; I wonder what she is doing in a gym." Lucas said playing along.

"Maybe she learnt from Brooke and Peyton how to keep her eyes on cute High School players! Isn't that right Hales?" Skills asked her.

"Oh, you guys are so not funny! And I was not a geek in High School." Haley told them.

"No, you were not Hales; you were just the tutor girl, which is kind of the same." Lucas said causing them all to laugh.

Haley walked in their direction and got the ball away from Nathan. He didn't make it difficult, because of her pregnancy. She tried to dribble it a little and made the shot. The ball went in the basket.

"What do you have to say now boys?" Haley asked looking very proud of herself.

"Well, I'd say that you had the best teacher ever!" Nathan said as he hugged her and kissed her her head.

"And I have to say, what a kick ass shot you got there Hales, that's why I'm your friend!" Skills told her. Nathan and Haley kissed a bit and then she decided to have a word with Lucas.

"Hey Luke, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it Haley?" Lucas asked her.

"Well, I won't tell you it all, I don't think it's my place to be," Haley replied. "And I just want to alert you about something."

"Is it something with Brooke?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"Yes, she saw, actually, _we_ saw something very weird today, and she was very confused by it, we both were," Haley replied. "So, go easy on her tonight and ask her what's going on. She'll need you!"

"Well, I won't ask you to tell me, but you just made me very worried," Lucas replied with a frown. "But I'll be there for her tonight and always."

"Sorry that I worried you, I just thought you should know what you will find tonight when you go back home." Haley told him.

"Thanks Hales." Lucas said as he hugged her.

While Haley was going to the detention room, Peyton was walking into Principal Turner's office.

"Good afternoon Miss. Sawyer, pleasure to have you here again." Principal Turner greeted.

"Good afternoon Principal Turner. I swear I didn't do anything wrong this time!" Peyton said as she laughed.

"I'm sure you didn't! How are you doing?" he replied.

"I'm doing fine, working a lot, but doing what I like so it's good." Peyton told him.

"Great to hear that, which is actually why I called you here," Turner told her. "I have a project and I wanted to propose a partnership."

"Okay, I'm listening." Peyton told him.

"I would like to have the kids from the school band to record a CD for our big Tree Hill High School fiftieth anniversary!" he told her.

"What an honor! Of course we can do that; it will be a great deal for them!" Peyton replied.

"I'm glad you think so! We are gonna put our proposition on paper and we'll talk again." Turner told her.

"It will be a pleasure! Do you mind if I walk around the school?" Peyton asked.

"Of course not, this is your high school still." Turner told her.

"Thank you Principal Turner," Peyton said. "Bye, see you soon then."

Peyton walked through the corridors of the school and memories started flooding her mind. When she came back to reality, she saw where she was; in the library, at the same aisle where she sat on the day of the school shooting. She decided to forget that episode and started looking into some art books. After almost an hour, she was walking through the corridors again and coming from the gym, she saw non other than Lucas Scott.

~X~

Brooke was feeling better, she had taken a nap and had just walked out of the shower. She got dressed and sat on the couch to watch some Oprah. She wanted to meet Peyton and confront her and know what was the deal between her best friend and her mom. But she also wasn't sure when she wanted to confront her. She didn't know if she was prepared to face Peyton, she had no idea of what she would hear, if she wanted to hear it. At this point, she didn't even know what Oprah was talking about.

~X~

"Oh, hi Peyton, what brings you back to the school?" Lucas asked as he spotted her.

"Hi Lucas, I was called to the principal's office." Peyton told him.

"Oh my, what did you do this time, took your shirt off in the hallway again?" he asked with a laugh.

"So not funny!" Peyton told him.

"Oh come on Peyton, you always liked to be a drama queen!" Lucas told her.

"Not even answering you," Peyton replied. "By the way, are you going home already?"

"Yes, why?" Lucas replied.

"Do you think you could give me a ride? I walked here." Peyton told him.

"Sure, no problem. I just have to go to my office cause I need to finish some stuff and we can meet at the main entrance in about fifteen minutes, okay?" Lucas replied.

"Okay, thanks Luke." Peyton told him.

Lucas went back to his office and sat at his table, opened his laptop and typed the web address of United Airlines; he bought two tickets to The Bahamas. He also booked a house at the Four Seasons Resort in Little Exuma. This was his wedding gift to Brooke; a week and a half of sun, sea, sand and much rest in the peaceful island called Little Exuma at The Bahamas.

While Lucas was booking his honey moon, Peyton was already at the main entrance. She was again taking a trip down memory lane. She was thinking about the day after Ellie died and she was alone in front of her locker when Brooke gave her a hug like just Brooke knows how to give. Lucas called her, bringing her back from her memories and made her jump.

"Lucas, you scared me." she told him.

"Sorry Peyton, where were you?" he asked with a frown.

"Somewhere back in high school, with Brooke." she told him.

"Yeah, I should have imagined. So, ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure." she replied.

On the way home, Peyton told Lucas about Principal Turner's proposition and about her business. They were having a nice little chat.

~X~

It was already five o'clock when Brooke looked at her cell phone for the time. She knew that Lucas would arrive any minute now; she could only think how she needed him. When her eyes left the cell-phone and fixed themselves at the door, she could hear his voice, and she could also hear laughs. Peyton's laughs. Lucas opened the door and he and Peyton were sharing a laugh and having a good time.

"What is so funny?" Brooke asked in a serious tone.

"Good afternoon Pretty Girl." Lucas said as he walked over to her. He was happy to see her.

"Hi Lucas." Brooke greeted as he pulled her into his arms. She let him hold her, but she never took her eyes off Peyton.

"Hello Brooke, how are you?" Peyton asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Anyone will tell me what was so funny?" Brooke asked again, still using the serious tone.

"Peyton was called to the principal's office today." Lucas said as she laughed.

"Yeah, I got a proposition to record a C-" Peyton began to explain but Brooke cut her off.

"I really don't wanna hear your voice right now Peyton. I'm going to my bedroom, are you coming Lucas?" Brooke replied.

"Wow, I didn't know I wasn't welcome here anymore." Peyton responded sarcastically.

"Are you coming Lucas?" Brooke asked. She was almost at the bedroom door.

"Sure, right behind you," Lucas replied as he followed her. He had a feeling that this is what Haley had warned him about. Peyton was puzzled as she watched Lucas follow Brooke into the bedroom and close the door. "What's going on Brooke?"

"I can't stand Peyton right now." she told him angrily.

"What happened?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms again and held her.

"I saw Peyton talking to Victoria," Brooke told him. "Worse yet, she got into Victoria's car."

"Are you sure it was Peyton?" he asked. "And are you sure it was Victoria?"

"What are you saying?" Brooke asked him. "That I don't know my so called mother or my best friend?"

"No Brooke, that's not it," he told her softly. "I was just asking, because it could have been someone that looked alike one of them."

"No, I'm sure of who they were. Haley is too, she saw them as well." Brooke told him.

"What do you think happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," Brooke replied. "I mean, I'm sure that Victoria has some evil plan going on, but what was Peyton doing with her?"

"Well, I really can't answer you, but maybe, if you talked to Peyton, she could." Lucas suggested.

"I know I have to talk to her, but I can't, not yet. By the way, what was she doing coming home with you?" she asked.

"Well, she was at the school and she met me at the corridor and asked for a ride, since she didn't have her car, and I said yes, that's it." Lucas explained.

"It better be it." Brooke told him.

"Of course it is!" Lucas assured her.

"Oh Luke, why does my mom do this? Or should I say Victoria because all this mom thing makes her look old," Brooke asked with a sigh. "What is it that she wants with me? Why can't she leave me alone?"

"I don't know baby," Lucas said as he held her tighter and slowly rocked her. "I think that she is just jealous of everything you have, and she wished she was you. But you are way to wonderful for her to ever come close."

"You always know how to make me feel better. I love you so much for that, and for everything else." she told him honestly.

"I love you too Pretty Girl!" he told her honestly. "Just relax okay? It will all be okay."

"I hope you're right." Brooke replied.

They didn't come out of the room that night. Peyton even waited for almost two hours to talk to Brooke, but she never showed. She decided to go take a shower and go to her room.

The next morning Brooke was a lot calmer; Lucas had done a great job in calming Brooke down the previous night. He even gave Brooke a massage that was as enjoyable for him like it was for her. They were having breakfast when Peyton came out of her room. Lucas looked at Brooke and winked at her, like he was giving her courage. He then kissed her passionately.

"I'm gonna get going, training will be tough today. I'll call you later okay?" he told her after their lips had parted.

"Okay, I'll wait for your call! Have a nice day at work handsome," Brooke told him. "I'll be there with you, and I'll have you with me, at all times! Love you!"

"I love you too," he told her as he gave her an extremely passionate kiss. "Bye Pretty Girl. Bye Peyton."

"Bye Lucas." Peyton replied. She felt extremely uncomfortable and didn't know how to act.

She sat at the table, in front of Brooke; she poured herself some orange juice, grabbed a bagel and started spreading some cream cheese on it. They were covered by the biggest cloud of silence they could ever imagine, until Brooke broke it.

"What were you doing with my mom, I mean, _Victoria_ yesterday?" she asked her.

"What?" Peyton asked sounding scared.

"Yeah, you heard me right," Brooke told her as she saw the look on her face. "What were you doing in Victoria's car yesterday?"

"What did you actually see?" Peyton asked, trying to stall her answer.

"I saw what I didn't want to see," Brooke replied angrily. "_You_, my supposed best friend, talking to _her,_ my supposed mother, better called monster. You were talking on the sidewalk, and you got into her car."

"Well, I can't deny that it was me, but I can assure you it was nothing about you," Peyton replied taking a huge sip of her juice, as she tried to think of an excuse. "I can't really tell you what was that all about, just trust me okay?"

"Yeah, sure I'll trust you," Brooke said sarcastically. "Peyton, what are you thinking? While you don't tell me what your business is with that woman. I won't be able to trust you until you do."

"Brooke, please, you know I would never hurt you, right?" Peyton said.

"Well, you did it twice already; don't know why you wouldn't do it a third time," Brooke replied. "Look, you don't have to leave the house, just don't chit-chat with me or Lucas for that matter. Not until you can come clean with me."

"Oh well, thanks Brooke! You might regret telling me all this, but time will take care of it," Peyton replied angrily as she left the table. Brooke stood up from the table right after Peyton and went to work. Peyton, still in her room, was thinking out loud. "Oh my God, she saw us. I knew this would happen. What will I do now? I have to get my friend back; otherwise I won't be able to do what I have to."

Peyton left for work worried about her situation with Brooke, but she hoped it wouldn't last long.

~X~

When Haley woke up, Nathan had just came back from dropping Jamie off at school; they let Haley sleep in. Anna Brooke was way too big already, Haley needed some rest. He went upstairs and found Haley in the bathtub, having a nice and relaxing bubble bath.

"Good morning Hales!" he greeted as he gave her a kiss.

"Morning husband!" she greeted as she kissed him back.

"So, how are my two girls feeling?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"Now I'm feeling great," Haley replied. "Anna is sleeping, I'm sure, she's to quiet, but yeah, we are fine."

"Well, we need to talk about that proposition I got from the Charlotte's Bobcats." Nathan said.

"Yeah, I know we do. I don't wanna leave Tree Hill Nate," Haley told him. "I don't think it will be good for Jamie, and I'll be alone there with a new born."

"I understand you Hales." Nathan replied truthfully.

"I want to be with you, for your comeback, I want to be living your dream with you; I just don't think this will be the best moment for it." she told him with a frown.

"I may pass this opportunity; it's not fair to make you move from your safe place." he said.

"No Nathan, you won't pass it, you will accept it, and you will look for a house there for us to rent, and we're moving there with you, I just think you should go first." Haley said.

"Well, we will talk more about it later," he told her. "Just relax now, enjoy your bath and I'll fix you some pancakes, okay?"

"Okay Nate, thanks! Love you." she replied.

"I love you too." he told her before he left to make breakfast for her.

Haley was left with her thoughts. She knew that at any point in time it would be hard to leave Tree Hill, but Charlotte wasn't that far, they could visit, they would visit each other. Maybe she should be there with Nathan from the very start.

~X~

Brooke had been at the store for almost and hour now, but she couldn't forget her talk with Peyton at breakfast. She was disappointed at her friend. A tear started to form in her eye when her thoughts were sent away by the ring of her phone. She looked at the caller ID and it said Lucas.

"Hi honey, how are you?" she greeted as she answered.

"_I'm okay; I want to know how you are," _hereplied._ "How was the talk with Peyton?"_

"Well, it was her with that bitch," Brooke told him. "But guess what? She can't say what they talked about."

"_What did you do?"_ Lucas asked.

"Well, I told her that I wouldn't throw her out of the house, but I didn't want any more chit-chat with her," Brooke told him. "I'm so disappointed right now."

"_Oh baby girl, I know you are, and I understand you. I wish I could do something about it."_ Lucas said with a sigh.

"I wish that too. I don't trust her anymore. I don't want her at our wedding. I can't tell her anything else," Brooke told him sadly. "Why the hell did she have to make business with that woman?"

"_Calm down Brooke," _Lucas said softly._ "Do you want me to try and talk to her?"_

"With Victoria?" Brooke asked with a frown.

"_No, with Peyton." _ Lucas told her.

"No, thanks, she has to tell me what she's doing, not you," Brooke said. "And besides, I don't want you close to her."

"_Brooke, you don't have to be jealous, you are the one that I chose to be with, I love you," _Lucas said._ "Don't you trust me?"_

"Of course I trust you; I just don't trust her anymore, that's it." Brooke said.

"_I'm sorry Brooke, but just try to think of something else. Our wedding for example, its only three weeks away," _Lucas told her._ "Are you anxious?"_

"Very much so! I'm even more anxious for the honey moon though." she replied suggestively.

"_This is the Brooke I like." _he told her happily.

"You always know how to make me smile, don't you?" she asked as she smiled.

"_Well, yeah, I do."_ he replied with a laugh.

"Thank you Luke, for everything." she told him.

"_Anything for you Pretty Girl!" _he told her._ "I have to go now, its time to work."_

"_Okay, I have to work too. I'll call you later. Have a nice day! Love you!" Brooke told him._

"_Have a nice day you too. Love you! Bye" he said with a laugh._

"Bye_."_

In the afternoon Haley stopped by the store and invited Lucas and Brooke to go over her house on Friday night for a dinner. Brooke was happy with the invitation and enjoyed the opportunity to ask if she could have Jamie over the weekend. Haley said that it was fine. She would be glad to spend the entire weekend just resting, especially because the two weeks that were coming, would not be very smooth.

By Friday, there was still no interaction between Peyton and Brooke besides good mornings and good nights. Peyton however didn't feel shy on interacting with Lucas. That made Brooke a little more mad everyday, but she decided not to stress out and just think about her wedding, and her handsome fiancé and her awesome godson, who would spend the weekend with her.

The news Naley had for them was not all good. They announced that Nathan had got a spot on the Charlotte's Bobcats. This was the good news, they toasted to it and were very happy, until Haley announced that they would be moving to Charlotte in July. Brooke decided not to be sad with a little help from Lucas and decided to just be happy for Nathan. They left taking a sleepy Jamie with them, that night; he would be in bed with his uncle and aunt.

The weekend went by rather fast; faster than what Brooke had wished for. She and Lucas took Jamie to the theater and they went to the beach. It was perfect family time, as usual. And Peyton could not be more left out of it all, except for Saturday morning. Brooke was taking a shower, Jamie was still sleeping and Lucas had woken up earlier than normal and decided to go for a run, he did not forget to leave Brooke a note though.

When he got back home, all sweaty and tired and he went straight to the kitchen for a glass of water. He was staring out the window, looking at the hot tub in his and Brooke's backyard. Peyton was walking into the kitchen, reading a magazine and did not see Lucas there. She ended up bumping into him and dropped her magazine. She got down to grab her magazine and when she came back up their eyes found each others. At this moment, Brooke walked into the kitchen.

"Why don't you go take a shower so we can go out, huh Lucas?" she asked him.

"Good morning Brooke." Peyton said.

"Morning," Brooke replied bluntly before speaking to Lucas again. "Luke, come on baby, go take a shower so we can get out of the house and have some fun."

"Sure, but where are we going?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter; I just wanna get out of here." she said.

"Okay," he replied. "Be more careful the next time Peyton."

"You can feel at home here, just don't bring your friends over; they are not very nice." Brooke said to her before she went back to her room.

"Jeez, thanks Brooke." Peyton said feeling sad.

Brooke woke Jamie up, and helped him get dressed. They went to the River Court and had a great time. They just came back home when it was time to sleep.

The week that followed was a good one. Brooke and Haley were all excited and busy with the last minute decisions for the wedding. They had scheduled the last touches on the dresses for next Thursday, two days before the wedding. Unfortunately, for Brooke, Peyton had to be there, since she still was one of the bridesmaids.

In the previous two weeks Peyton seemed to be acting stranger in Millie and Haley's opinion. She received and made strange phone calls and went out of the house at strange times. And it seemed like, every time Brooke looked away, she would do something to call Lucas' attention. And she always managed to be successful in it.

To make the wedding week even more busy and filled with excitement, two ladies of Brooke's past arrived in town. On Monday was Victoria's turn to show up. This just made Peyton act weirder and left Brooke even more disappointed.

On Wednesday, was Rachel's turn. Yes, Rachel Gatina was back. She knocked on Brooke's door and since no one answered she decided to go in, because the door was open. She was very surprised by what she saw.

"Peyton and Lucas, still sneaking around behind Brooke's back?" she asked them. "Does she know that?"

"Look who is back in Tree Hill." Lucas said as he looked over at her.

"Did you come steal some more of Brooke's money?" Peyton asked bitchily.

"No, actually I came to return it," Rachel spat back. "But I guess I also came to open her eyes."

"Rachel, it's great that you brought Brooke's money back, even after all this time," Lucas said. "And I think she'll actually be happy to see you. But don't talk about what you don't understand."

"By the way Lucas, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked him.

"Well, this is my house, I live here with-" Lucas began but she cut him off.

"I can't believe you live with Peyton at Brooke's house, and even call it your own." Rachel said looking very disgusted.

"Actually I'm Brooke's fiancé; we're getting married on Saturday." Lucas told her.

"I can see you are the same clueless bitch you always were." Peyton told her.

"And you're not a back stabbing one?" Rachel asked her.

"You know what Rachel, you should go to a hotel, and when Brooke's home, I'll take her to see you, okay?" Lucas suggested.

"Very inviting. But I prefer to wait for her here, on this couch." Rachel said as she sat down on it.

"Yeah, you have no problem making yourself at home." Peyton said.

"Neither have you," Rachel retorted. "Because, with all the money you make, you should not be here, living with a couple, right? Especially after what you did to that couple _twice_ already."

"I'm gonna go to work, see you later Luke." Peyton said.

"Bye Peyton, the worst friend ever." Rachel returned.

After Peyton left, Lucas went to do some work at the yard. He couldn't stand Rachel but deep down inside, he knew that she was right about what she said about Peyton. Rachel, on her side, couldn't stand Lucas very much either. She was still very pissed for the hell he put Brooke through back in High School. But deep down inside she knew that Brooke loved him.

When Brooke got home, she could not believe her eyes. Yes, it was Rachel sitting on her couch, and yes, she was happy to see her friend.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked happily.

"Hey bitch, you look awesome." Rachel said as she jumped up from the couch and hugged Brooke.

"Thanks so do you," Brooke replied. "But, what are you doing here?"

"I came to let you know that I've been sober for six months now," Rachel said proudly. "And I'm modeling again, and I came especially to return your money."

"Rachel, that's great, I'm so happy for you, and I'm proud of you, believe me," Brooke said happily. "And thanks for bringing me the money back. You didn't have to steal it though, you could have asked for it, or for my help."

"I know, but your mom was here that night, and I freaked out and I did the first thing that passed through my mind. I'm sorry Brooke." Rachel apologized.

"It's okay." Brooke assured her.

"I have one more thing to tell you," Rachel said. "When I got here, earlier today, I found L-"

"Oh, good evening Pretty Girl!" Lucas said as he headed over to kiss Brooke.

"Hold that thought Rachel," Brooke said before she kissed Lucas lovingly. "Good evening handsome! How was your day?"

"Mine was okay," he replied as he looked over to where Rachel was sitting. "How about yours?"

"Busy, very busy, but good. I can't believe tomorrow I'll approve the dress, and that Saturday we're getting married and that on Sunday we're leaving on our honey moon!" Brooke replied in a rush.

"Me neither baby, me neither!" Lucas replied and kissed her again. He then whispered. "What is Rachel doing here?"

"Well, she wanted to tell me she's been clean for six months and she brought me back the money she stole from me. And I guess now she's going to the wedding," Brooke said quietly. "Right Rachel?"

"Right what?" Rachel asked puzzled.

"You're coming to our wedding, right?" Brooke asked.

"Sure, if there is a wedding three days from now." she said.

"Of course there will," Brooke replied. "What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you tell her Lucas?" Rachel asked him. "I'll leave you two alone; I'm going to a hotel."

"Okay. Call me tomorrow. Have a good night." Brooke told her with a frown.

"Yeah, I'll call you, because you will need it. By the way, I would not let Peyton into the house today, or any other day. And good luck talking to Brooke, Lucas Scott." Rachel said as she walked out the door.

Lucas told Brooke everything Rachel had seen, and Brooke was furious. She could not sleep the whole night. The next day was the dress day, she was all charged up with stress and fear, and anger and sadness, and happiness. She didn't know what she was feeling. Lucas drove her to the store and told her to call him when she was done. They kissed and Brooke walked in. Haley was already there, and so was Peyton.

"Good morning Haley," she greeted brightly. "How are you and my little one in there?"

"We are doing fine. I'm tired though." Haley said as she laughed slightly.

"Good morning Brooke." Peyton said.

"So, Millie, where are the dresses?" Brooke asked her.

"They're in the fitting rooms. It's Peyton, you and Haley; the order of the fitting rooms." Millie said.

"Thanks Millie. Haley, you can be the first one to try it on, and I'll see if anything else is needed and you can go, so you don't get tired." Brooke told her.

"Thanks Brooke, I really appreciate it!" Haley told her.

Haley put her dress on, and she was glowing in it. She felt comfortable and pretty and there was nothing that needed to be done. She was good to go. Nathan was waiting in the car and Haley left after only fifteen minutes.

"I guess it's just us huh?" Peyton said.

"Put your dress on so we can finish that." Brooke told her.

Peyton got her dress on and came out of the fitting room. She stepped on the dress makers platform that Brooke had for the fittings. Brooke made no eye contact with her; she was actually working faster than normal.

"Okay, it's done, you can go now." Brooke told her.

"Are you sure?" Peyton replied.

"Millie, you can call Mrs. Andrews, tell her that I'm ready." Brooke said. Peyton took off her dress and put on her clothes then came out of the fitting room.

"Millie, can you give us some time please," Peyton asked her. "Tell Mrs. Andrews that Brooke is not ready yet, thank you!"

"Okay Peyton, I'll talk to her now." Millie said.

"Millie!" Brooke said as she stood and glared at her. "Stop right there, I'm your friend and I'm your boss and you won't listen to her!"

"It's okay Millie, if she fires you, you can look for me and I'll give you a job." Peyton said.

"I think you two really need to talk Brooke, I'm sorry." Millie said as she left the room.

"Millicent!" Brooke yelled in a demanding voice.

"Bye Brooke, I'm sorry!" Millie yelled back.

"So, do you think we can talk?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know will Victoria join us?" Brooke replied.

"So, I'm not your friend anymore? I feel like I don't exist to you, you don't talk to me; you don't look at me." Peyton said.

"No, you're not, now you are Victoria's best friend," Brooke said. "And I just won't take you out from the wedding because I will not have time to find someone to replace you."

"Brooke, stop being so childish, you're acting just like a high school girl that did not get her spot on the cheer leading team." Peyton whined.

"You can't say much yourself, you are just as high school as I am," Brooke told her. "You can't accept the fact that Lucas chose me, and not you."

"He chose me way before choosing you," Peyton replied bitchily. "He chose to have me on his side when his dreams came true, and he chose me when they won the championship on senior year."

"That's what you think. I _told_ him to go stay with you, I told him that I was okay with that, but I never stopped loving him, and you know that!" Brooke told her as she began to cry. "And still today, you keep throwing yourself at him! How can you do that?

"I never threw myself at him when he was with you Brooke, and I'm not doing this now." Peyton told her.

"Peyton, please! Do you really think I'm that stupid? And we are not here to talk about Lucas," Brooke told her. "I wanna know what you were doing with my mom, behind my back, which is a habit for you."

"You really wanna know? If you do, there is no way back from here." Peyton told her.

"Of course I do," Brooke said. "What can be worse than not having you as my friend, for the third and last time?"

"Okay," Peyton said. She took a deep breath before she said. "She paid me to break you and Lucas up. Yes we have been talking since your engagement, and yes, we have had some meetings to talk about what I would do."

At this point Brooke was sobbing, she was not able to control her tears; neither was Peyton. They were emotionally weak, they were tired, they were mad, angry and sad.

"You can stop now Peyton, I don't wanna hear your words," Brooke told her. "I don't wanna see your face ever again. _Get out_!"

"You really think I would make a deal with the devil regardless of your feelings?" Peyton asked her.

"GET OUT!" Brooke yelled.

"Before I go, I want you to know something," Peyton said. She was crying hysterically but wasn't screaming. "When Victoria contacted me, I was pissed with your engagement. I was mad, because I thought that Lucas belonged to me."

"Shut up Peyton, leave!" Brooke told her unable to listen anymore.

"I accepted her money, and I started to think of ways to take Lucas from you, I really thought I could do this, and it was until we all thought you were pregnant." Peyton continued, ignoring her request.

"Then you decided that you would also be the mother of my child?" Brooke asked angrily. "GO AWAY PEYTON!"

"Then I talked to my mom, and I decided to do what I've been doing since then." she added.

"Which is, have secret meetings with my mom?" Brooke asked bitterly.

"Yes, and trade e-mails, and phone calls, and secret meetings, and I can say that I did this to protect you." Peyton told her.

"Oh, you are so nice, so thoughtful, but I'll pass on your protection." Brooke told her.

"Well, I'm sorry that you do not trust me, but keep the bag, there's a document in there that proves what I'm telling you. There are all the conversations we had, I recorded them and put them on CD's, and there is also the check she gave me," Peyton told her. "And don't worry, I'll leave the dress here, I'm sure Millie can wear it. You don't have to be afraid, I will not attend your wedding, and by the end of the day, I will not be in your house anymore. Good bye Brooke."

"Just go!" Brooke told her. Brooke thought she would never be able to cry the way she was right then. Brooke didn't even try her dress on. When Peyton left, she asked Millie for a favor.

"Please, call Lucas and tell him to come pick Brooke up, she's not feeling well at all, and she really needs him." Peyton said as she dried her tears.

"I'll do it," Millie said quietly. "Peyton?"

"Yes?" Peyton asked turning back from the door.

"Are you okay?" Millie asked.

"Don't worry about me; just take good care of Brooke for me please." Peyton said.

"I will. Bye." Millie assured her.

Lucas arrived ten minutes after Millie called him. When he got there, Brooke had her head on Millie's lap, and she didn't even have tears to cry anymore. Lucas held her, rocked her and slowly helped her to stand up. She had the bag with her; no one could touch it.

When they got home, they saw a U-hall truck, and with Peyton's help, a man was coming and going from her bedroom, taking all of her stuff. When it was all done, she grabbed her key and put in an envelope with the hotel name where she was going to stay. She was hopeful that Brooke would forgive her, she also left a picture from when they were kids. She was suffering, but she knew that this was the price she had to pay for what she had done. She had gone behind Brooke's back again, only this time in a different way.

In the bedroom, Lucas was trying to get Brooke to talk, but she didn't want to, she was just staring at that bag. And he was there, with her, in silence, waiting for her to be ready. All of a sudden she started telling him what happened at that store, and how bad she was feeling, and how sad. He was shocked by what Brooke told him, he could not believe Peyton would do something like that.

When they decided to open the bag, almost five hours have passed after the fight. Brooke and Lucas were stunned by everything they read, and heard and more so when they saw the check, Brooke could not believe her eyes.

"I cannot believe she is allowed to be called _mom_! She is a heartless bitch! She just cares about money! She does not care about me, she only wants my money, and Peyton is helping her." Brooke said sadly.

"Hey Brooke, look at this, you have to read it." Lucas said as he picked a piece of paper out of the pile.

"Give it to me. It's Peyton hand writing," Brooke said. She began to read the letter. "Brooke, I waited until your wedding to show you this, because I didn't think it was fair to steal the happiness from that moment, a happiness that you so deserve to have."

Brooke started sobbing again, and Lucas took the note from her hand and kept on reading aloud.

"I'm ashamed of, for a while, thinking of accepting Victoria's offer, but when I stopped to look at you and Lucas, I knew I was wrong. I knew I could not be this cruel, and that I'm not this selfish. I documented it all to you and left the check intact for you to keep, and I hope that, if ever, Victoria come to harm you, that you can use this against her. And be sure, that I'll always be there, by your side, to prove how monstrous and senseless she is. I'll always protect you B. Davis, we are sisters for ever. I love you, be happy. P. Sawyer."

"Oh my god," Brooke said as she sobbed. "I'm feeling awful, Luke, hug me, please."

"Shhh. Just relax; it will be okay Petty Girl. She'll understand you, she'll have to." Lucas said as he held her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Close your eyes and relax."

Brooke fell asleep, Lucas laid her on the bed and put all of the papers, CD's and stuff back in the bag and went to the living room. He saw the envelope on the kitchen counter. He opened it, called the hotel and asked Peyton to be at the house that night; she said she would be there. When he hang up, he went back into the bedroom, placed the envelope under Brooke's hand and walked into the bathroom.

He took a shower, got dressed and when he was done, he prepared a bubble bath for Brooke, with some bath salts for a calming effect. He walked over to her, kissed her forehead, then her cheeks and finally her lips.

Brooke opened her eyes and he showed her the envelope. She opened and cried a little more. Lucas held her by the hand, took her to the bathroom, helped her get undressed and she climbed into the bath tub.

"I called Peyton and asked her to come here tonight." Lucas told her.

"What did she say?" Brooke asked in response.

"She said she'll be here, it will all be fine Brooke, trust me!" he told her before kissing her lips softly.

"Thank you baby, I really hope you are right." she told him.

It was eight p.m. when an embarrassed and sad Peyton walked into the living room of Brucas' house. Lucas went into the bedroom to call Brooke.

"Hey baby, Peyton is here." he told her.

"Okay, I'm coming." Brooke replied.

Brooke got a hold of a white box and walked out of the room. Peyton was looking down, and when she heard Brooke's footsteps she started talking.

"I feel so, so embarrassed of even think of-"

Brooke didn't say a word; she just walked over to Peyton and hugged her, like the day that Ellie died. They stayed like that for at least ten minutes. After that time, Brooke put her arm out and waved to Lucas, signing that he should join them, and he did. The three of them stayed in silence for almost another ten minutes.

"I'm so, so sorry Peyton, I don't have other words besides sorry, and I hope you forgive me." Brooke mumbled.

"I'm the one who need to ask that, I gave you reasons for you to act like you did." Peyton said.

"I'm glad to have my friend back! Here, take this box and open it." Brooke told her.

"What is this?" Peyton asked as she took it.

"It's your dress, you will be my bridesmaid on Saturday, don't even think of skipping my wedding." Brooke told her.

"I'll be there, and I'll be very proud of both of you!" Peyton said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"And you know what, we might even have a surprise for you." Lucas said as he looked at Brooke and winked.

"Oh, Victoria will be there," Peyton told them. "I told her I had a surprise, and it will be you two saying I do."

"Nice surprise." Brooke and Lucas replied.

They ordered a pizza and the night was very pleasant. They had a trip down memory lane and had a very nice time. Peyton left around midnight; Brooke and Lucas went to bed and slept in each others arms.

Friday, the day before the wedding, Brooke was allowed just to rest and relax. She and Haley would spend the day at the spa. She also invited Peyton and Karen, and even Rachel, but the three of them decided to be in charge of organizing all the last minute details for the wedding. At the end of the day, Brooke and Haley went to Brooke's house, where all the girls were for a small party, and the guys were all at Nathan's house.

The guys had pizza, beer and a lot of time to play games. The girls sang, had salads and fruit salads with ice-cream and had a lot of time to gossip about where Brooke's honey moon would be.

~X~

It was Saturday, May twenty first 2009, the wedding day!

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty, it's your wedding day bitch," Rachel said as she walked into Brooke's room. "Get that fat ass out of bed!"

"Good morning to you too Rachel!" Brooke greeted. Brooke climbed out of the bed and walked to the living room. Karen had prepared, with Peyton's help a great breakfast table.

"Good morning Brooke," Karen said as she hugged her. "This is your day, enjoy it my daughter!"

"Today is my wedding! I can't wait!" Brooke said happily. "Thank you all for being here on the most special day of my life! Now let's eat, because I'm starving!"


	35. Chapter 34

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, DIANEHERMANS, PRINCESAKARLITA411, LALABELLE, JEN, CRAZYGIRL54, ARUBAGIRL0926, ZAHRIAH, SWITHILY.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER.**

**DO TO THE REVIEWS OF THE LAST CHAPTER, I WANT TO MAKE AN ACLARATION ABOUT IT****: READERS, DON´T FORGET THAT THIS FIC WAS A CO-WRITED ONE SO I DIDN´T WROTE THE LAST CHAPTER, IN FACT THE WHOLE IDEA FOR THE STORY AND THE PEYTON STORYLINE WAS MY FRIEND/COWRITER IDEA. I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT SO I´M SORRY THAT YOU FELT THAT WAY ABOUT IT.**

**I KNEW ABOUT THE PEYTON STORYLINE ONCE THAT THE CHAPTER WAS DONE (CH.9) SO I PLAYED ALONG. WHEN IT WAS TIME TO WRITE THE PAST CHAPTER SHE TOLD ME WHAT SHE PLANNED TO DO SO I INSISTED ON PEYTON CONTINUING TO BE THE BAD GUY BUT SHE DIDN´T WANT THAT SINCE SHE LIKES BREYTON AND DIDN´T WANT TO PORTRAY PEYTON AS THE BAD GUY AND LIKE I SAID ABOVE, IT WAS HER STORY IDEA AND STORYLINE IDEA SO I LET HER HAVE IT.**

**AS SOON AS THAT HAPPENED I FOUGHT AND WON OF COURSE TO BRING BACK RACHEL ON THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I LOVE BRACHEL! SO YOU WILL SEE HER POP UP IN THE CHAPTERS TO COME.**

**BTW THIS CHAPTER WAS A COWRITED ONE, KEEP THAT IN MIND WHEN YOU READ IT.**

**NOW I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 34 – The Wedding

They were all seated at the tables at the rehearsal dinner. They were talking, eating, and drinking. Everyone who knew Brooke and Lucas was there, but as always the only ones missing were Brooke's family. She didn't feel sad about it, in a way, she was glad that Victoria wasn't there to ruin this for her. They heard a glass making a jingling noise as someone gently banged a spoon against it. They all saw that Peyton was about to say something.

"People, I want to say something." she told them all.

"Okay, P. Sawyer we are listening to you." Brooke replied.

"I know that I have been a crappy friend sometimes and God knows I have my share of mistakes." she began.

"Don't say that." Brooke told her with a frown.

"No Brooke, it's true. Please let me finish." Peyton insisted.

"Okay." Brooke said quietly.

"Most of them included Lucas over here. It took me five years to leave the Bermuda triangle of love," Peyton continued and everyone in the room laughed. "And to realize how deeply in love and how perfect Lucas and Brooke are together. So I have to say that everyone who tries to mess with them, they will have to answer to me from now on, okay?"

"Oh P. Sawyer," Brooke said as she moved to hug her. "I love you."

"I love you too B. Davis." Peyton replied as she hugged Brooke back. At that very moment, Rachel stood up.

"Since we are in the spirit of sharing, I have to say I saw Brooke suffer during the second time she and Lucas split and I was very pissed at him for a while. But now I see her so happy, cheery, so full of life that I want to kill her," Rachel said with a laugh. "And to back what Peyton said I know some hit man I can hire so, take that into consideration if you wanna mess with Brucas. I love you Brookie."

"I love you too, Rach. I can only thank you and Peyton for your words!" Brooke told them both happily.

Most of the evening passed like that, with a lot of fun, drinking, and small talk with all the guests. So Brooke and Lucas left their table and walked around talking to people. In a corner were Lucas and Nathan discussing basketball stats and Nathan's upcoming debut with the Bobcats.

"Luke man, I need to ask you something." Nathan said changing the subject.

"Fire away little brother." Lucas replied.

"You know that Brooke doesn't have anybody, I mean; we can say that she has no family." Nathan began.

"Yeah, I know it's so sad but we are her family now," Lucas replied. He then realized Nathan was trying to make a point about something. "Wait what are you trying to ask?"

"I'm trying to ask if you don't mind if I walk Brooke to the altar." Nathan told him.

"No man, I will love it. It's only fair since I walked Haley." Lucas told him with a smile.

"Really?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"Really little brother and besides I think she will love the idea." Lucas assured him.

"Thanks, Luke." Nathan said with a smile.

"Nah, don't mention it." Lucas replied.

The rest of the night was passed that way, chatting, drinking and sharing time with each other.

~X~

It was the day after the rehearsal dinner, Peyton was at the record label for some very important recording issues; Haley and Brooke were talking about some wedding things at Brooke and Lucas' house when they heard a knock at the door.

"Hey it's me, may I come in." Nathan called.

"Sure baby."Haley called back.

"Nate, you arrived at the right time. I was talking with Haley and I have something to ask you." Brooke told him.

"Go for it sister-in-law." Nathan told her as he approached the women.

"Okay, can you give me away to Lucas? Because I don't know who else would be better for that than you." Brooke asked him.

"Yes, I will be an honor to do so." Nathan told her with a smile.

"Thanks Nate." Brooke said happily as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you know what?" Nathan asked.

"What?" Brooke asked in response.

"I came here to ask you the same thing." he told them.

"Really?" Brooke and Haley asked in unison.

"Yeah, I asked Lucas his permission to do it yesterday at the rehearsal dinner." Nathan told them.

"Aww Nate, that's why I like you so much." Brooke said as she hugged him.

"I like you too Brooke." Nathan replied with a laugh as he returned her hug.

"Hey, you two stop the PDA, the wife and unborn daughter are in the room." Haley said with a laugh.

"Yeah, we better." Brooke and Nathan said as they laughed.

"Yeah, you two better, especially because tomorrow is your wedding day missy." Haley told her playfully.

"Yeah I know, and I'm so anxious for tomorrow," Brooke said. "So Haley, before you leave, you will go to the hotel to get ready with Peyton and I right?"

"Sure, do you really think, that with this huge belly, I would pass on a foot massage? Only if I was crazy." Haley replied.

"I'll stop by your house at nine am Okay?" Brooke replied.

"Okay, I'll be waiting, and you, Ms. Davis, try to sleep tonight." Haley told her.

"Good to know you girls will get ready at the Hotel," Nathan said. "I know that Luke will be freaking out, so I'm gonna tell him to go to our house and get ready there."

"Great idea Nate. It will be good for Luke." Haley said. At this moment Lucas came through the door, holding a red rose bouquet.

"These are for you Pretty Girl." Lucas said as he walked towards her. He then gave her a passionate kiss. Brooke eagerly kissed him back and grabbed her bouquet.

"Aww honey, it's beautiful, I love the flowers!" she said and kissed him again.

"The honey moon isn't started yet. Plus there's child in the room." Nathan said causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh, our honey moon started a long time ago. But okay, I guess I have to respect Anna, right?" Lucas replied earning more laughs.

"Yes, you better respect Anna, and me, it's way to early for me to see you guys making out." Haley said as she stood.

"Oh Hales, that was so senior year." Brooke said with a laugh.

"But we are off now. We're gonna take Friday to rest, because tomorrow will be the day." Nathan said.

"We'll do the same here, right baby?" Lucas asked as he looked at Brooke.

"Of course!" Brooke replied as she gave him a suggestive look.

"See you tomorrow, I'll ready at nine. Enjoy your last day as a single woman." Haley told Brooke as she hugged her.

"I will enjoy it! See you tomorrow. Bye Nate." Brooke replied.

"Bye Brooke. Bye Luke, see you tomorrow men. Try to be calm!" Nathan said as he hugged her.

"Sure, just like you were before your wedding." Lucas said as he laughed.

~X~

Friday was going by rather smoothly. Of course Brooke and Lucas were very anxious and very nervous, but they were able to mask it really well. Peyton stopped by the house to get the last of her things she had left there, and also to arrange with Brooke a time to be picked up and then she left. Brooke and Lucas were left alone in the house.

"Hey baby, I was thinking, how about doing something to relax and enjoy the last day of our engagement?" Lucas suggested.

"That sounds inviting," Brooke replied. "What would this relaxing session be?"

"Well, let me get something first," he replied. He headed into the bedroom and came back with their robes. "Follow me outside."

Brooke and Lucas went to their backyard and Lucas decided to let Brooke know how they would relax.

"So, do you think that us skinny dipping in the hot tub would relax you?" he asked her.

"Of course it would." Brooke replied as she began to take her clothes off.

"I think so too," Lucas said as he began to strip off. "Shall we go in?"

"Yes," Brooke said as she stepped naked into the hot tub. "Oh, this warm water feels so good."

"Come here, I'll massage you," Lucas told her as he climbed into the water. "And while I do that, I'll give you small kisses."

"Feel free to start it at anytime! I'm all yours!" Brooke said as she moved closer to him in the water.

Lucas started massaging Brooke's head, neck, shoulders and back, while kissing her. He was letting her know how much he loved her and felt lucky for having her as part of his life. Brooke, on her side, had her eyes closed the entire time. In her mind she was already seeing the aisle, the flowers, and everybody smiling at them. But most of all, she could see Lucas and he was very happy to receive her as his wife.

Then it was Brooke's turn to massage Lucas. She did all the same stuff he did to her. When she was finished, she laid her head on his chest and they just stayed there, soaking up in the warm water and contemplating the beautiful night that was falling over them.

When the moon was up, Lucas and Brooke got out of the hot tub. They wrapped each other in their robes and they went into their bedroom. They laid in bed, face to face, and Lucas put his hand on Brooke's cheek and started telling her all the things she had in her that made her look prettier each day.

"How come you can say such beautiful words about me?" she asked him happily.

"I'm writer, that's what I do," he replied as he kissed her. "But the real reason is because I told you what my heart was saying."

"I love you so much Lucas. Promise me you will never leave." Brooke told him.

"Why would I want to leave you?" he asked softly.

"Just promise me." she told him.

"Of course I promise," he told her sincerely. "I don't wanna be without you ever again."

"Can we just stay like this, holding each other? Feeling our hearts beat, and our breathing and just fall asleep?" Brooke asked.

"Yes Pretty Girl, we can!" he told her happily. "I love you Brooke Davis, soon to be Scott."

"I love you too Lucas Scott." she replied in a happy sigh.

And just like that, with their bodies spooned around each other, their fingers tangled and their eyes closed, after saying "I love you", Brooke and Lucas slept a heavy sleep. Safety, love and anxiety were the perfect mix for a good night asleep for this couple.

~X~

It was Saturday, May twenty first, the Wedding Day. It was seven in the morning and Lucas and Brooke were still holding each other. Brooke had her eyes closed, but Lucas seemed to be awake for quiet a while. He tried to move her hand very carefully, but at his movement she opened her eyes, she seemed surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby; I didn't mean to wake you." he told her.

"Good morning handsome!" she said as she kissed him. "So, today is the day huh? What time is it?"

"Early, you can go back to sleep, you need your rest." he told her kissing her back.

"Oh, now that I'm awake, I can't really sleep again, but I can stay in bed with you." Brooke replied.

"This will be great. I love you Pretty Girl." Lucas told her.

"I love you too handsome." Brooke said happily.

After what seemed like thirty minutes, Brooke had fallen asleep again and Lucas had gone to the bathroom. He washed himself, got dressed, gathered all he needed to get ready for the wedding, and left. Before he did, he wrote Brooke a love note.

Brooke, you fell asleep again and I decided to let you sleep. I've gone to Nathan's house, where I'm gonna get ready for the most important day of my life, the day you will become my wife. I love you very much and I can't wait to call you Mrs. Scott. See you this evening. I'll be waiting for you at the altar. Brooke Davis, brilliant, brave and beautiful, I'll be the luckiest men in the universe. I love you, kisses, your soon to be husband.

~X~

It was already nine, and Haley was waiting for Brooke. She was late. Haley decided to call Peyton.

"Hello?" Peyton asked as she answered the call at her end.

"Hello Peyton, good morning, have you heard from Brooke?" Haley asked her.

"Morning Hales, no I haven't, why?" Peyton asked.

"Because she was supposed to pick me up at nine but she is not here and she hasn't even called." Haley explained.

"Weird, I though that she was not even gonna sleep tonight." Peyton replied.

"Yeah, and Lucas is just arriving," Haley said. "He's not with Brooke. He's with-"

"Haley, Rachel and I are gonna go there and we'll see what is going on, I call you as soon as we get there okay? Try not to be nervous." Peyton told her.

"Okay, thanks Peyton." Haley replied.

"You're welcome Hales. Bye." Peyton responded.

"Bye." Haley said as she ended the call.

~X~

Ten minutes later Peyton was opening the door to Brooke's house.

"Brooke, are you there?" she called. There was no response.

"Hey bitch, did you run off to get married?" Rachel called. There was still no response.

Peyton looked in the bathroom and nothing. She looked out on the backyard and nothing. At the same time, Rachel was going into the bedroom. She checked Peyton's former bedroom and nothing, so she opened Brooke's door. Peyton was coming in and heard Rachel talking to Brooke.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty, it's your wedding day bitch, get that fat ass out of bed!" Rachel said to Brooke.

"Good morning to you too Rachel!" Brooke retorted.

Brooke saw Lucas' note and almost melted. She went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, just to wake up and got dressed. While she was getting ready, Peyton called Haley back.

"Oh, hi Peyton, so, what happened to Brooke?" Haley asked as she picked up.

"Nothing, she was just sleeping. Guess she got to anxious to be awake." Peyton said and they laughed.

"Oh, good, I'm relived." Haley told her.

"So yeah. We'll be leaving in like fifteen minutes okay?" Peyton informed her.

"Okay, I'm ready." Haley replied.

"Haley, what were you gonna say about Lucas, you said he was arriving with?" Peyton asked curious.

"Oh, that, it was nothing, he was just arriving. See you soon Peyton." Haley said hanging the phone up.

"Wow, she didn't even let me say bye." Peyton muttered to herself.

Peyton heard the door bell, it was Karen, and she was carrying a picnic basket with a great breakfast. Brooke walked to the living room. Karen had prepared, with Peyton's help a great breakfast table.

"Good morning Brooke," Karen said as she hugged her. "This is your day, enjoy it my daughter!"

"Today is my wedding! I can't wait! Thank you all for being here on the most special day of my life! Now let's eat, because I'm starving!" Brooke said as she laughed.

After a rather fast breakfast, they only had twenty minutes, the girls jumped into two cars and headed to Haley's house. Haley got in the car with Brooke and Karen, Peyton was with Rachel.

They arrived at the hotel a little before ten. The honeymoon suite was all ready to receive the ladies for a day spa. Massages, relaxing baths,hair stylist, and manicures were all there. They would all enjoy a nice treatment, but Brooke of course, would get special attention.

They talked, laughed, cried, and remembered their high school years. Haley sang while they were getting ready. They had a break at around one for lunch. They had fast food and a lot of chocolate, which was supposed to help with anxiety.

After lunch, was Haley's turn for the massage, Peyton was getting a manicure, Rachel, a pedicure. Karen was choosing her hair do and Brooke was soaking in warm and relaxing scented water, with some rose petals floating around her. And it worked like a circuit; all the girls would rotate the beauty stations. Everything for Brooke took longer and was more special. She was the queen, and she was really enjoying being treated as one.

As always, she was very good at hiding her true feelings. Not to Karen though, she was getting her manicure at the same time as Brooke, and she took this opportunity to talk to her daughter-in-law.

"You seem calm, which maybe be a surprise to everyone, but not really for me. You have such class, and such self control, that you can second guess people's opinions about you, but not me." Karen told her.

"Yeah, I guess not." Brooke replied quietly.

"You know, when I was getting ready for my wedding to Andy, whoever looked at me, would say that I was not really the bride, but just a normal guest, although, inside I was filled with fear, anxiety, happiness, doubts, just like I know you are." Karen said.

"Jeez, you're good," Brooke said with teary eyes as she laughed slightly. "Yeah, I've learned to control my feelings. I don't like to look vulnerable, nor weak, or too excited, like a little girl on Christmas morning. I need to act normal."

"No, you don't, this is your day, and you have to jump, happy dance, cry," Karen told her with a smile. "You have to feel, to let go, to experience all those emotions. This is part of making a huge decision, and this is what will make your memories, of such a happy day. Let yourself go Brooke, this is all for you, this is your day, we are all here for you, with you, happy for you!"

"Thank you Karen, you know just what and how I feel, and it's great to be reminded that I deserve to feel what I feel," Brooke said as tears of happiness fell down her face. "And that there is nothing wrong with looking like a little girl at Christmas morning when you're marrying the man of your dreams!"

"No it's not, its just right." Karen assured her.

Karen and Brooke hugged and stayed there for almost five minutes. All the three girls couldn't avoid getting emotional with the scene. They knew, each one on your own way and for their own reasons, how important it was to Brooke, and how glad they were to be a part of it.

~X~

Nathan opened the door; he was confused Lucas was there at his door step, with Jake. Haley was on the phone to Peyton trying to find out where Brooke was.

"Yeah, and Lucas is just arriving," Haley said into the receiver. "And he is with-"

"Jake?" Nathan asked surprised.

"Yeah Nate," Jake replied with a smile. "Am I invited in?"

"Sorry, of course man," Nathan said as he moved so they could come in. "Come on in."

"Thanks man." Jake replied. Lucas and Jake entered the house and at the same moment Haley was finished talking to Peyton.

"How are you man?" Nathan asked Jake as they shared a man hug.

"I'm good." Jake answered as he returned the hug.

"Where is Jenny?" he asked as they moved away from each other.

"She is at my parent's house, spending time with her grandparents." he explained.

"Oh my god. Is this Jake Jagielski I'm seeing?" Haley asked.

"Yes, Haley. How are you besides big?" he asked with a smile.

"That is something very rude to say to a pregnant woman," Haley replied with a laugh. "Other than that I'm good. Where is Jenny?"

"I was telling Nate before that she is at my parent's house." Jake told her.

"Oh, she must be big right?" Haley asked.

"Very big. Is it baby number one or two?" he asked her.

"Number two; this is Anna," she said as she stroked her belly. "We already have Jamie who is five years old."

"Naley´s family is big!" Jake said with a laugh.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"Care to explain?" Jake asked Lucas as he looked at him.

"Yeah, please explain." Nathan and Haley both said as they too looked at Lucas

"Okay, but don't ambush me because you will have to answer to Brooke if anything happens to me today." Lucas said with a slight laugh.

"Spill mister." Nathan and Haley demanded.

"Well, Jake called when Brooke was sick asking how the civil status of Peyton was and told me that he was still in love with her and that he wanted to see her." Lucas explained.

"Wow." Nathan and Haley said in response.

"Am I telling this right, Jake?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, go on." Jake told him.

"Jake wanted that encounter to be a coincidence, so I came up with the perfect solution. I will invite him to my wedding," Lucas continued. "At first he was reluctant idea because he didn't wanted Peyton to know."

"How did you do it?" Haley asked.

"I kept the whole thing a secret, no invitations, nothing. I called him with all the details. The only ones who know this is Brooke, you guys and me, so until Peyton sees him, zip it okay." Lucas told them.

"Okay we won't tell." Nathan and Haley both promised.

"Peyton will be so excited." Haley said happily.

"I hope so." Jake said sounding nervous.

In that moment, a car honked outside, letting Haley know that Brooke was here to pick her up.

"Well, that's my ride. I need to go now," Haley said as she hugged Jake. "Happy to see you here Jake, I hope you stay for a few days."

"I'm here for a week I guess." Jake replied. The car outside honked again.

"That's good to know," Haley said as she looked at Nathan and Lucas. "You two behave, don't forget to dress and take Jamie that is playing with the Wii and please Lucas don't be late."

"Don't worry Hales, I won't." Lucas assured her. Nothing would keep him from marrying Brooke.

"Okay, Hales. Don't worry." Nathan told her. With that Haley left, left the house for the four boys to enjoy and get prepare for the big day.

Since it was morning and they had a long wait until the wedding. They spent it talking about their lives, what they have done for all the years since high school and Jake got to know Jamie.

They all played on Jamie's Wii and took lunch that consisted in a couple of pizzas because that was the request that Jamie had for lunch and since his mother wasn't around Nathan decided to spoil his son a bit. After that Nathan left Jamie playing with Jake at the Wii and decided to have a serious talk with his brother.

"I need to talk to you, Lucas." Nathan said.

"Okay. Shoot." Lucas replied.

"First and foremost it's my duty to say that Brooke is like a sister to me. So If you break her heart or hurt her, I won't care that you're my brother and I will definitely kick you in your ass okay?"

"Okay I'm warned. But I have to say I'm hurt that you will do that to me, your only brother." Lucas said as he pulled a fake hurt expression.

"Don't ever doubt it. Now onto another subject, how are you?" Nathan asked with a grin.

"I'm good, happy." Lucas replied with a smile.

"How are you seriously?" Nathan asked again.

"Okay, you got me. I'm freaking out, I'm freaking excited, anxious. I used the word freaking to much right?" Lucas rambled.

"Just a bit," Nathan replied with a laugh. "Did you sleep well or have any weird dream that involved water like me?"

"You mean like the one you had the night before you married Haley the second time?" Lucas asked.

"Yes." Nathan confirmed.

"No, I didn't. I slept very well right next to my Pretty Girl but the only fear I have is that she won't show." Lucas replied.

"Forget about it, she will show because this is what she wanted from the day she met you." Nathan assured him.

"Thanks, little brother." Lucas said as he hugged Nathan.

"You're welcome. Let's go get ready okay?" Nathan suggested as he returned the hug.

"Okay." Lucas replied.

After the meaningful talk they had, Nathan went to dress Jamie in the little tux that his godmother bought for him. Since Nathan wasn't used to dressing Jamie up, it was always Haley's job, it took longer than anyone expected it. When Nathan finished changing him, they returned to the living room to hear the compliments of the other men.

"J Luke, you look awesome buddy." Lucas told him.

"Thanks Uncle Lucas." Jamie replied.

"You're welcome buddy." Lucas said.

"Yeah, Jamie you look like a little gentleman." Jake said.

"Thanks, Jake. Daddy can I go play with my Wii again?" Jamie asked Nathan.

"Okay but don't get your clothes dirty." Nathan told him.

"Okay." Jamie said as he went back to playing on the Wii.

Now it was Lucas turn to get ready. Since he was very anxious and he was the groom, Jake and Nathan let him go first. He showered and shaved so he would look gorgeous for his Pretty Girl. When he got out of the bathroom, his suit was laying on the bed; Nathan had put it there for him.

His suit was made of an English Tropical Fabric, in a dark gray color. He started putting the socks on that were also gray. After that he put the wing collar white cotton shirt on. The next step was putting the dark gray trousers with lighter gray stripes on it. When he finished that he put his shoes on and then his pale golden tie.

Then it was time to put the ivory waistcoat and the jacket that it was also dark gray and it was shorter in front with a tale on the back. Last but not least the pale golden handkerchief in the jacket's pocket. After that he finished doing his hair and left the room to go to the living room to ask the guys opinion.

"Guys what you think?" he asked as he went into the lounge area.

"You look awesome Uncle Lucas." Jamie told him.

"Thanks, Jamie." Lucas replied with a smile.

"You look like a total English gentleman." Jake told him.

"Thanks, Jake. What do you think Nate?" Lucas asked.

"You look outstanding and I bet that Brooke picked that outfit for you." Nathan replied.

"Yes, she did." Lucas admitted.

"You aren't even married yet and she already got you whipped." Nathan said with a laugh.

"It's not that, she was sick and she needed something to do. So this fell into the wedding plans," Lucas told him. "Do I look classy or what?"

"Very Classy." Nathan, Jake and Jamie responded.

"Thanks Guys." Lucas replied. Now it was Nathan and Jake's turn to get dressed. They were about to start doing that when they heard Lucas shout.

"Guys hurry up, because I don't want to be late."

"Lucas chill out," Nathan called back. "It's like an an hour and forty minutes to the wedding."

"Okay, but keep that in mind that I don't want to be late." Lucas said.

They re-started to get dress and an hour later they both were done with it. Nathan was in a gray tux and Jake was in a gray suit with gray tie and a white cotton shirt. It was now forty minutes until the wedding.

"Luke, I'm going to go to and see if Brooke is ready? Jake do you want to come with me?" Nathan asked.

"Okay, man." Jake replied.

"Wait, you are going to leave me here alone." Lucas asked worried.

"Yes, because it's like forty minutes until the wedding starts. So you need to relax." Nathan told him.

"I won't relax here; I will get more anxious and nervous." Lucas said.

"What are you going to do there?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know," Lucas replied. He then thought of something. "I will supervise everything and talk to the people who arrive."

"Okay you can come," Nathan told him. "But you understand that you can't go anywhere near her or her room and you will have to wait to see her until the wedding starts right?"

"I understand it and don't worry I will stay at the beach." Lucas replied.

"Okay, let's go because the one that is going to be late now is me." Nathan said.

"Nate, wait let me give you this before I forget and since you are the best man, it's your duty to carry them." Lucas said as he gave him the wedding rings. He took them and put them in his inside pocket.

"Now let's go." Nathan said.

The four men left the house in the car and headed to the place where the ceremony was going to be held. When they arrived Nathan went directly to the hotel, leaving Jamie with Jake and Lucas at the beach.

The beach was exactly like Brooke had dreamed of. There was a little road made by wooden tables so the people wouldn't get sand in their shoes and it ended at the altar.

There it was the big white marquee made of white silk that was being blown by the wind. Everywhere that he looked and all the way to the altar, were mountains of white and purple lilies.

And then there was also the white wooden chairs that Brooke ordered so the people could sit. And then there was also the hangers coming out of the sand where the vanilla scented candles and more flowers were hanging.

Lucas also saw a piano in a corner of the altar. Although he had heard Brooke telling him all of this at the beginning of the month and actually seeing it was so much better; it was gorgeous.

Everyone was so surprise to see Jake there. They hugged him, greeted him, and talked to him but Lucas made them all agree to stay silent about him there until he could see Peyton. Jamie was playing around with Lily and in the meantime trying not to get dirty. To lighten up and relax the anxious atmosphere that was going around Lucas, Skills and Mouth decided to make a joke.

"Luke, relax man. I know she won't ditch you and I know that this wedding is going to work." Mouth told him.

"Thanks men, how will you know that?" Lucas asked him.

"Because your hearts are the same and Skills help me out here." Mouth said as he looked at him signaling that it was time to make his joke.

"And because in your last wedding you never got to the wedding place so early." Skills said with a laugh. Lucas looked at him with a slightly mad look on his face.

"Very funny Skills." Lucas said not finding the joke very funny.

The Skills and Mouth joke worked on distracting him for a while but after that Lucas was pacing up and down on the beach, looking at his watch, all anxious and nervous. So Andy and Karen decided it was time to intervene.

"Lucas son, relax, take it easy." Karen told him.

"How can I relax? What if something goes wrong?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"Lucas you can relax by staying calm, because if not you are going to make us nervous." Andy told him.

"Sorry Andy." Lucas mumbled.

"Don't worry son, everything is going to run smoothly. Just relax and enjoy all of this okay?" Karen told him.

"Okay Mom, thank you." Lucas told her.

"Don't mention it son, I love you." she replied with a smile.

"I love you too; you are my first special girl." Lucas told her.

"Don't let Brooke hear you because she will get jealous," Karen told him with a laugh. "And by the way you look absolutely handsome in that suit, I love it."

"Thanks, Ma." Lucas replied.

~X~

"Brooke, you look gorgeous!" Haley said as Brooke finished getting ready in the hotel.

"Thanks Hales," Brooke replied with a wide smile. "I'm so dying to see Lucas in that outfit we pick for him."

"I'm sure he looks very handsome. I'm curious to see my date." Haley said.

"You two are lucky, I don't even have a date to see if he will be handsome or not." Peyton said. They all laughed in response.

~X~

"Hi Karen, hi Andy." Nathan said as he came up to them and Lucas at the beach.

"Hello Nathan, you're looking good." Karen replied.

"Thanks. Hey Look, I'm going up to see how is Brooke, any words for her?" he asked.

"Tell her not to take too long, and please, tell Peyton I want to talk to her." Lucas said.

"Sure, I'll let them all know, and please, relax man, it will all be okay." Nathan told him.

~X~

"Oh Peyton, don't be so sad," Brooke said. "Who knows you find one at the party? Right Haley?"

"Of course Brooke. So, almost time huh?" Haley said excitedly.

"I know, can't even believe it," Brooke said excitedly. "I'm so close to become Mrs. Lucas Scott, it sounds so good to say that!"

"So Brooke, who will walk you down the aisle?" Peyton asked.

"Nathan will. Hey P Sawyer, can you go check if Lucas is already here, please?" Brooke asked her.

"Sure Brooke, I'll go," Peyton said. She then hugged Brooke. "You're looking gorgeous my friend, and very happy, you deserve all of it B. Davis! Love you!"

"Thanks P. Sawyer, I love you too!" Brooke said. Peyton left the room and when she arrived at the elevator hall, all the way down the corridor, she saw Nathan.

"Looking good Nate." Peyton said to him.

"So are you Peyton. So, how are things in the room?" Nathan asked.

"Tense, Brooke is so anxious, and nervous, but so happy," Peyton replied. "How about down there?"

"Luke is very anxious, very nervous and can't wait much longer," Nathan replied with a laugh. "He asked me to ask you to go talk to him."

"Funny, Brooke just asked me that," Peyton told him. "I'm going down then. See you soon."

"See you soon Peyton. Try to calm him down!" Nathan told her.

"I will." she replied.

While Peyton was getting in the elevator, Nathan was getting closer to Brooke's room. He knocked at the door.

"Come on in Peyton." Haley called.

"I'm not Peyton, can I come in anyway?" Nathan asked with a laugh.

"Sure Nate, how is Lucas? Did he come with you?" Brooke asked as Nathan came into the room.

"He's just as nervous as you Brooke," Nathan told her. He then turned his attention to Haley and kissed her. "And yes, he's at the beach already. Hi Haley, you look great in that dress."

"Yeah, sure I do." Haley replied.

"So, can we go down already?" Brooke asked impatiently.

"Brooke, just sit and relax, it's not time yet." Haley told her. Naley were doing their best to calm Brooke down. Peyton was at the hotel door, she was going to the beach when someone pulled her by the arm.

"So, today I'll finally get what I want!" Victoria said.

"God you scared me." Peyton told her.

"Why are you getting so scared? Did you do something wrong?" Victoria asked her.

"No, I did nothing wrong, everything I did is perfectly right," Peyton told her. "And things will turn out just like we planned. Let me go now. I really don't want people to see me with you."

"I'll be at the ceremony, and I'll be waiting for it!" Victoria told her.

Peyton left as soon as Victoria took her hands off her arm. She almost ran to the beach. Lucas saw her coming and went talk to her. Victoria was seeing everything.

"Hey Peyton, how is Brooke?" Lucas asked her.

"She is just as nervous as you Luke and no, she won't be late and no, she won't run away. Don't worry my friend." Peyton told him.

"That's great to know, but I'll only believe it when I see her walking down this aisle." Lucas said.

"Calm down Luke, she will." Peyton assured him.

"Hey, I have something for you. It's a big surprise, are you emotionally prepared?" Lucas asked her.

"Wow, what will that be? And yes, I am emotionally prepared, I'm happy." Peyton replied.

"Okay, I'll take you to your date, follow me." Lucas told her.

Peyton followed Lucas until the very first bench on the left side of the altar. Almost all the places were taken, but Lucas tapped a guy on the shoulder. He was sitting on the first chair in from the aisle.

"Hey man, your date is here, I hope you like her." Lucas said as he winked at Jake.

"Luke, what are you doing? I don't even know this person." Peyton whispered.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, you look stunning!" Jake said as he saw her.

Peyton had no words, all she could do was let her mouth drop. Her eyes filled with tears as she threw her arms around him. At this moment, Peyton's phone started ringing; it was Haley.

"Hey, its time, Brooke is a driving us crazy up here. Do you think we can start?" Haley asked.

"Just a second," Peyton said. "Hey Luke, Haley wants to know if we can start here."

"Of course we can, like, yesterday," Lucas replied eagerly. "Tell them ten minutes and I'll be ready to receive Brooke as my wife."

"Haley, we are almost ready here. Give us ten minutes and you can come okay?" Peyton said into the phone.

"Okay. See you in ten." Haley replied.

"Bye." Peyton said and quickly hung the phone up.

"I don't wanna bother you, we'll talk at the reception." Jake told her.

"You don't bother me, but I have to get things done here. Nice seeing you again!" Peyton said in response as she kissed his cheek.

"I'll be here, watching you." Jake told her.

Ten minutes had passed. Everyone was seated and Lucas awaited nervously in the altar next to the priest and Skills.

The first person to walk down the aisle was Haley, who by Lucas opinion was looking gorgeous. She sat at the piano and started playing the wedding march. When Lucas heard this first tune, he started to get more anxious and he felt Skills give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

The second person to walk down that aisle was Peyton, carrying her bouquet and looking directly at Jake and smiling. Once she reached the altar, she positioned herself on the other end of it. It was time for Brooke to appear, outside the entrance of the beach. Nathan felt the need to say.

"Are you ready Davis?"

"More ready that you will ever know." Brooke replied with a nervous smile.

"Let's go then, there is an anxious Lucas waiting for you." Nathan told her.

"Let's do it." Brooke said.

Lucas was getting impatient that she wasn't there yet. He looked at Peyton and Haley and both looked at him and practically told him to relax. Five minutes later, there she was entering the beach and walking down the aisle, holding Nathan's arm. She locked her eyes with him and from that moment on all she could think is how gorgeous and handsome Lucas looked.

As Lucas saw her walking down the aisle, all that crossed his mind was two things. The first one was that she was beautiful beyond words and second one was why he took five years to realize she was the one.

She was cruising this little road that will lead her to the arms of Lucas in her white dress made of Crepe de Chine lining, with a white chiffon cover, which provided the dress with lightness and movement. The tail was thirty inches long and had a hang on the bodice that had some Swarovski crystals all around the top and they came down on the right hand side of the bodice, following the direction of the hang, all the way down to the beginning of the skirt. The crystals were also on the back of the bodice, following a white satin breaded detail all the way to the skirt.

When Brooke reached the end of the aisle, Lucas approached it and waited for Nathan to finish hugging her. After that he patted him on the back and took his place in the altar as the best man.

Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and they walked together to the altar, so that the priest could start the ceremony and in that moment Haley took her place as one of the bridesmaids. They positioned themselves in front of the priest and looked into each other eyes and then the priest began the service.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the joy and love that Brooke and Lucas have brought to each others life. So much so that they have decided to let the world know about it by taking the holy sacrament of Marriage."

After these words were spoken, Victoria arrived at the beach and sat in the last seat that was free in the last line of chairs. She looked intently in Peyton's direction and then concentrated to watch the show. The Priest continued talking about love, commitment and the sacred bond of Marriage for what it seemed like twenty five minutes.

"I understand that you have written your own vows," the Priest said. "Who wants to start?"

"Sorry, but I'd prefer to say the "I Do´s" before the vows please." Brooke said to him quietly.

"Okay, you are the bride," the Priest said with a smile. The suspense was already killing Victoria; she desperately wanted to know if everything she planned with Peyton was going to come true. "As an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, will you now please join your hands."

Lucas took Brooke's hands into his and waited for the priest to continue.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, do you take Lucas Eugene Scott to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him. So for as long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked her. Brooke looked at Peyton with a serious face. In that moment Victoria thought.

Great, she will say no! I'll get Clothes over Bros back.

"I Do, of course I do." Brooke said as she looked at Lucas adoringly. She smiled widely as she spoke.

The priest nodded in Jamie's direction signaling it was time. He stood up from his chair and walked to his aunt and uncle with a little silver plate that contained both wedding rings that had being already blessed with holy water. Lucas and Brooke were surprised because they hadn't planned this; this was all planned by Naley, with the okay from the priest.

So Brooke took Lucas' ring. It was a Tungsten wedding band with a satin-finish and had a highly polished edge. She then placed in on Lucas' ring finger. After Victoria watched this, she cursed on the inside and was waiting very anxiously on the 'no' response that Lucas was about to give to Brooke; according to what Peyton told her.

"Lucas Eugene Scott. Do you take Brooke Penelope Davis to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her. So for as long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked him.

"I-" Lucas said pretending to think. He looked at Peyton as he paused.

"Lucas we need your answer." The Priest encouraged him. Victoria was already feeling like her day couldn't get better. She prepared herself to jump and run to her daughter's side to console her; and gaining back Clothes over Bros.

"I most certainly do." Lucas said as he looked back at Brooke. His eyes were full of love for the brunette in front of him.

Lucas picked up Brooke's ring. It was a fourteen carat white gold band with three princesses cut diamonds and platinum prongs with a unique Gem scribe serial number. The total weight of the diamonds were one carat. He placed it on Brooke's ring finger. She totally fell in love with the ring the minute she saw it.

All the good feelings that Victoria had lasted until that moment. Her face fell and she was about to burst in anger and hate. She looked at Peyton like she could kill her and the blonde responded with by looking over and mouthing.

"Surprise!" The only response that Victoria had after watching all of that, was to storm off from that place like someone wounded in a lethal way.

"Brooke and Lucas, I think it's time for the vows," the Priest said. "Who wants to start?"

"I do." Lucas said.

"Well be my guest." the Priest told him with a smile. Lucas looked deeply into Brooke's eyes as he began to speak.

"Since the day I joined the basketball team in high school, I thought my heart was conflicted from the moment I saw you. And I know I hurt you a lot and my life will never be enough for me to achieve your full forgiveness. But in reality I didn't want to hear what this fellow was willing to tell me," he said. He placed his hand over his heart as he said those words. "I was afraid of accepting that I was following the same road of my friend Haley. That I found the love of my life and my soul mate at such an early age. all these years that we have been apart, my love for you was kept in my heart, hidden. I was trying to play it to deaf ears because I thought that you would never take me back and I tried to fill that emptiness with others but without good results."

Brooke was lost in his eyes as her heart felt every word he was saying.

"My moment of clarity came the day after you and Angie stayed over at my house to sleep. When you both woke up in my arms, that was when I realized that this is how I wanted to wake up; always with you by my side and in my arms," Lucas continued. He put every depth of feeling he had for Brooke into his words. "And my mind could finally hear my heart and I decided to confess my love for you. It didn't matter if you would take me back or not because without you I'm lost and I'm nobody. Today I'm standing here in this spot in front of you, in front of all our friends and in front of the priest to tell you that I love you, I want you, I need you. You gave me love, faith and belief. I plan to make you immensely happy for the rest of our life on this earth and to ask you that if you ever leave me please let me know, so I can come with you."

By this time and after hearing all of his wonderful words, Brooke's eyes were all watery and her face had some tears running around her cheeks.

"Thanks Lucas, Brooke its your turn now." The Priest told her. She thanked the Priest and looked at Lucas identically to how he looked at her.

"Lucas Scott, I loved you since the first time I set eyes on you. Your sandy blond hair and these pretty and bright blue eyes, they just got me. And I discovered, behind all of it, a great boy, that gave a rat's ass about me. You make me feel free, brave, loved, and respected. Most of all, I know that you love me as I am," Brooke told him. "some random night that we had together, something happened that I really want to tell you and share with everybody; my vows to you, my dear love! Iwoke up in the middle of the night and saw you sleeping; I was hoping you were dreaming about me. I kissed your cheek and said "I love you", you reached for me and then you mumbled "I love you too, is everything okay?" I said I'm fine baby, go back to sleep I've just been thinking life is changing around us and I hope you believe I'll still be me, just a normal girl from small town nowhere. I'll still hold your hand and wear this ring, I'll still be me, If you can count on one thing, I'll be here, the same girl that you've known for centuries. I'll still be me! I'll still laugh at your jokes and argue over silly things, I'll still be me. If you can count on one thing, I'll be here, the same girl that you've known for centuries, I'll still be me!"

Lucas felt his heart surge with love as he listened to Brooke's heartfelt vows. He then knew he was the luckiest man in the world.

"Empires could rise and fall, the sun could swallow the moon, and I don't hold a crystal ball. But I promise you, I'll still be me just a normal girl from small town nowhere. I'll still be the mother of our babies, I'll still be me. If you can count on one thing, I'll be here, the same girl that you've known for centuries, I'll still be me! love you Lucas. I vow to respect and appreciate you, to support, be happy and sad with you. To carry you when you need and embrace you and love you! Just know that," she paused as she took hold of his hand. "Everywhere you hold my hand, is love land!"

After their vows, there wasn't a dry eye on the whole beach.

"Thanks Brooke and by the power invested in me by the Church and the State of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Lucas you may kiss the bride," The Priest told him. Lucas took a step forward, grabbed her by the waist and kissed Brooke with so much passion and love. Brooke eagerly reciprocated. The Priest then said. "Hey leave something for the honeymoon."

Brooke and Lucas laughed and were a bit ashamed by the comment. They made a turn and started walking down the aisle, arm in arm, to exit the beach.

~X~

The reception hall was decorated just as Brooke wanted; it was full with round tables that had a white silky table cloth that went all the way down to the floor. They had a smaller table cloth over it, which was white with silver details on the borders.

The chairs had the same white and silver fabric covering them, and had a purple-ish bow to give the chair a waist. On the center of each table a flower arrangement with the same purple and white lilies from the beach decoration and around it, some non-scented vanilla colored candles.

The silverware and the glasses were there and the napkins had special love messages printed in them. On the other side of the room was the three level cake that Brooke had ordered from that famous bakery in Maryland named Charm City Cakes.

In the back of the room was the DJ that Haley had hired. She had already gave him the CD with all the songs she had recorded for the ceremony, along with the instructions when he should play every song and the backgrounds songs that Brooke wanted.

It had been twenty minutes since the ceremony ended. The reception room was full of people waiting for the happy couple enter and meanwhile, Brooke and Lucas used that time to take the wedding photos.

The moment was here, the happy couple was behind the door and Haley gave the sign to the DJ to start the music chosen for this moment. As soon as Brooke and Lucas started walking through the door, Kelly Clarkson's "A moment like this" began to play.

Brooke and Lucas were holding hands, they were as happy as they could be. Everybody stood up and gave them a round of applause, while they were walking to the center of the hall. They were going straight to where they would have their first dance as a married couple. They stopped there just when the song was over. Before they could say anything, the DJ started another song. While the introduction was playing, Peyton got the microphone.

"Please, may the couple have their first dance! And Brooke this is a gift from Lucas." she announced. Everyone could hear Haley's voice singing "My Destiny" by Katherine McPhee.

While the song was playing, Brooke and Lucas danced like there was no one else in the room. It was their moment. They were holding hands and looking into each others eyes. The love, passion and joy was as clear as a crystal, every one could see it. The song ended with them kissing and holding each other very tight. Once again all the guests clapped and celebrated the newlyweds.

Before anyone could say anything or direct their attention somewhere else, Nathan went to the microphone and asked for everyone's attention. Especially the husband and wife in the center of the dance floor.

"Excuse me; I would like to ask for a minute to say some words. I was never very good with public speaking but this event is worth it! Like my brother Lucas said all those years ago on my wedding, we didn't start our relationship well. In fact we hated each other and I had all the intention to kill him." Nathan said as he laughed slightly.

Brooke and Lucas were open mouthed with the beginning of Nathan's speech. Haley was very moved by it as well! Nathan kept on talking.

"Now I find myself here at his wedding giving the best man's speech, and what can I say about my brother that you already don't know? The only thing I can say as something new is that I saw him going back and forth with his life during so many years, trying to find the person that made him whole and happy, thank god he found it now." Nathan said. "Also I saw him suffering in silence during the last part of our junior year because Brooke was with another man and I was the one who told him that he needed to stop lying to himself and tell you Brooke, how he really felt. I know that my brother can be a little slow for these kind of things but in the end he comes around."

Brooke could not keep her eyes dry. Lucas was holding her as tight as he could, and everyone could see how moved they were.

"About Brooke I can say that I have known her since we were children and despite all that she lacked growing up, after she met Lucas, she became such an independent, strong, beautiful person and she showed us that huge heart she had kept hidden for so long. Her love for Lucas changed her for the better, making the foundation of the excellent person she is today and I will never regret choosing her as the godmother of my son and my soon to be born daughter," Nathan said truthfully. "To finish my toast, I think this marriage will work, and I can say that I also speak in Skills' name, because I can tell everyone here, that I've never seen anybody love each other like these two do, and with such devotion. My toast is for your happiness. To Brooke and Lucas, congratulations."

When Nathan was over everyone put their glasses up in the air. Haley, who also had something to say, got the mic from Nathan's hand and sang a bit to call everyone's attention.

"That was my husband! That was a great speech he gave us, and I hope you like mine as much as you liked his. It was written with so much love," Haley said as she started to get teary eyed. "Let me breathe here. Okay, here we go. The last speech I made was on graduation day, I didn't finish that one because Jamie wanted to arrive. Today I'm here to give you an even more important speech, and this time, I hope Anna let me finish it. "

She was met with a round of laughter at her comment. Haley then continued.

"Lucas Scott is more than my brother in law, he has been my best friend since we were eight. He has always been broody like that, always trying to save everyone, never wanting to get saved, but that was until he met a certain girl. The thing I want more is to see him happy, and this has always been my biggest wish," Haley said as she smiled happily. "Once upon a time, Brooke Davis was not one of my favorite people. But that was until that friend of mine started dating her and asked me to get to know her. And he was right, she was worth knowing. We shared a house, we started a company, we fought over a math test, we forgave each other, we became great friends, and today she is officially part of my family!"

She was met by another round of laughter at her words.

"Brooke and Lucas were not the most obvious couple, but still, they were perfect together. They were not the most stable couple, but still their love never died. People didn't always believe in their love, but deep down inside, they did, and because of all that, we are here today," Brooke and Lucas looked extremely happy at Haley's words. "Lucas, my best friend, and Brooke, my special friend, its with great honor and joy that I'm here today to toast your happiness and your love. It gives us all hope and certainty that real things are never lost, that sincere feelings never die and that people who are meant to be together, DO find their way in the end! To Lucas and Brooke!"

When Haley as done talking, Brooke could not contain her tears, and she walked to where Haley and Nathan were, followed by Lucas. The four of them stayed there, and they shared a very honest and family like hug. It was only disturbed by one person. Jamie ran towards them and started to force himself in the middle of them, he was inside their hug.

"Aunt Brooke, now you're really my aunt! I love you!" Jamie said happily.

"Aww Jamie, you were always my dear nephew, but yes, now you are really MY nephew and I love you too!" Brooke said as she cried happily.

"Hey Jamie, don't I deserve a hug for giving you your aunt?" Lucas asked him.

"Yes Uncle Lucas, thanks! Uncle Lucas, can we dance with Aunt Brooke?" Jamie replied.

"You want to dance with me and her?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, can I?" Jamie asked.

"Of course you can handsome, come here, I'll hold you. But, there is no music, what are we gonna dance too?" Brooke said.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it." Haley told her.

Haley went close to the DJ and asked him to play a very special song, "From this Moment" by Shania Twain, sang by Haley. The three of them danced and laughed and seemed to be having a great time. Lots of flashes and cameras could be seen.

While Brooke and Lucas and Jamie were dancing together and enjoying each other like they always did. Peyton was sitting at a table, wondering if she should go talk to Jake or not. She was traveling with her thoughts and didn't notice when he set right next to her.

"Hey Peyton." he said.

"Oh, hi Jake. So, how did they find you?" she asked.

"Well, actually I found Lucas. I called him when Brooke was sick, and he told me all about it, and how bad things were." Jake told her.

"You've been talking to him all this time and never wanted to talk to me? Your phone calls were always so vague and so fast, I never understood it." Peyton told him.

"I know Peyton. I was afraid that you would not want to talk or see me, or that you were married, or with someone." Jake explained.

"Well, if you has ask me, the answers would all be no." she told him as she smiled widely.

"Well, in case you are wondering, my answers would also be no," he told her, smiling in return. At this moment, when they would hold hands and maybe kiss, Lucas and Brooke arrived at their table. "Hey man, that was beautiful, I'm so happy for you! You too Brooke, I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks Jake, it's really good to have you back in Tree Hill, right P. Sawyer?" Brooke said with a grin.

"B. Davis, you got Luke huh? I always knew you would, Luke and I are like brother and sister, you are the one he wanted next to him back then, and who he would always want, I'm very glad it come true!" Peyton told her.

"Oh Peyton, you're my best friend! I love you!" Brooke replied.

"Peyton, you're really a great lady. Thanks for being part of our lives. But Brooke, maybe we should leave her alone now, huh?" Lucas suggested.

"Oh totally, go for it Jagielski!" Brooke said as she winked at him.

Peyton and Jake went for a walk on the beach, they wanted to be alone, and talk, and walk, and remember old days.

~X~

The party was very joyful; people were dancing, laughing and eating. Brooke was just looking around, mesmerized by her dream coming true.

"Hey sister! It feels great doesn't it?" Haley asked her as she came up to her.

"It does Hales; I'm numb because of the emotions still," Brooke admitted. "I don't even know what I'm feeling, but I'm very sure that my heart is drunk with love!"

"That's exactly how it feels, and it's great! I'm immensely happy for you!" Haley replied. At this time Lucas and Nathan got close to them. "And for you Lucas Scott."

"How does it feel to be married Luke?" Nathan asked him.

"It feels great, its feels like heaven, it feels like I'm complete!" Lucas said after he had kissed Brooke lovingly.

"Yeah, that's exactly how it feels, and it's great!" Nathan agreed.

"Its late already, I'm feeling very tired, and I think we'll go home," Haley said. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course its okay Hales, you don't even have to worry about it. Go home and rest!" Brooke told her.

"Yeah Nate, its okay man, thanks for everything!" Lucas added.

It was almost four am when Haley, Nathan and Jamie left. Not so long after that, Karen came to say good bye.

"Hey, can I borrow the couple for a second?" Karen asked.

"Of course ma, always." Lucas replied.

"First of all I want to hug you two very tight, and let you know how proud I am for being your mom, because Brooke, now you really are my daughter." Karen said.

"Thanks mom," Brooke said as she both cried and laughed slightly. "I love you!"

"I wish you two great happy moments, for you to enjoy your love, and I want you to know that difficult times will come, and I want you two, to accept them, go through them together and get passed them stronger, happier and loving each other more and more everyday. Don't try to make the other person happy, make yourself happy, and you're happiness will take care of it all! Love and respect each other. And live a great life!" Karen told them.

"Ma, how you can say such strong words, I was not supposed to cry." Lucas said with a laugh as he wiped at his eyes.

"Its okay baby, you look sexy anyways. And Karen, your words went straight to my heart, and will be kept on my soul!" Brooke told her.

"And don't forget, I want grand kids!" Karen said as she laughed.

Karen, Andy and Lily left. It was almost five am already. Lucas and Brooke decided to leave the party, and go to their hotel room. They were tired but would not be able to go to sleep. It was too much emotion.

Lucas walked into the room carrying Brooke on his arms; he placed her on the bed very carefully. He led next to her and started touching her face, every inch of her face, going to every little detail of her beautiful face.

"I'm so lucky to have you, and I will never let you go again!" he told her.

They started kissing, and touching each other, their hands were tangled. That was their moment, their day, their time. Until Lucas' phone started ringing. He didn't answer, it could not be something important, not to him anyways. A minute later, Brooke's phone started ringing, and she recognized the number; it was Nathan's.


	36. Chapter 35

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, CRAZYCJZ, PRINCESAKARLITA411, BonnieLforU, TANYA2BYOUR21, ARUBAGIRL0926, ALLABOUTBRUCAS, CHRISSY(PEACHYKEEN83), DIANEHERMANS, PAT TOBY.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. I CAN´T. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**BTW I´M WARNING YOU THAT FOR A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS IS GOING TO BE A ROLLERCOASTER!.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 35 – The Honeymoon

A minute later, Brooke's phone started ringing, and she recognized the number, it was Nathan's.

"Lucas, it´s Nathan, we better get this, something may have happened to Haley honey." Brooke mumbled in between kisses.

"That's true, answer it, and put on speaker." Lucas replied.

"Hello Nate, you're on speaker." Brooke said as she answered the phone.

"Hey, I'm sorry to disturb you on your wedding night, but I'm at the hospital with Haley, I think Anna will be born soon." Nathan told them.

"Oh my god! Is Haley okay?" Brooke asked.

"We're gonna go to meet you guys there Nate." Lucas told him.

"Yes, Brooke, Haley and Anna are okay," Nathan assured her. "And we'll be waiting for you guys here."

"Are you at Tree Hill Hospital?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, room 223." Nathan told him.

"We'll be there in no time. Give Hales a kiss for me." Brooke said.

"See you soon guys." Nathan said as they ended the call.

Brooke and Lucas jumped out of bed. They changed clothes really fast, got in the car and were on their way to the hospital when Lucas looked and Brooke.

"You're my wife! My wife! If feels so good to say this!" he told her as he grinned happily.

"I know, and it feels better to hear it, and be able to call you husband! I love you Luke!" Brooke said. They then kissed; luckily they were stopped at a red light.

"Hey, are you curious to know where we'll fly to later today?" Lucas asked her.

"Of course I am, my luggage isn't even organized yet." Brooke told him.

"We are flying to paradise. One and a half weeks at Little Exuma." Lucas told her.

"Where?" Brooke asked puzzled.

"Little Exuma, a great island at The Bahamas baby!" he told her with a slight laugh.

"Luke, that is amazing! Thank you husband!" Brooke said as she kissed him as he pulled into a parking space.

"Well, we are here, let's go receive our god daughter." he told her/.

"Sure, I'm so anxious, can't even imagine Haley!" Brooke replied.

While Brooke and Lucas were making their way into the hospital, Peyton and Jake were walking on the beach, letting their feet get wet by the small waves touching the sand. They were walking beside each other, without touching.

"So, after you left me in Savannah that day, or after I told you to go back to Lucas, I regretted sending you away." Jake admitted.

"We both knew that I shouldn't be there at that moment." Peyton replied.

"Well, Nikki and I went to court again," Jake told her. "And I ended up getting Jenny's custody back."

"Wow, that's great Jake!" Peyton said as she hugged him. They both got a little embarrassed by that hug, but kept on talking.

"I know, I was so happy and I wanted to call you, but I imagined you were with Lucas and I was afraid that if I heard you're voice again-" Jake said trailing off.

"Then what Jake?" Peyton asked softly.

"Then I wouldn't be able to forget you." Jake answered.

"And did you forget me?" Peyton asked, needing to know. Now they weren't walking anymore. The sun was rising behind them, and they were standing still, looking at each other, the waves still touching their feet.

"For a while I did, or I pretend that I did. I dated other girls, I opened my heart again, but I got tired of pretending." Jake admitted.

"And why didn't you call me?" Peyton asked.

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't want to talk to me and because I heard nothing from you." Jake replied.

"But you called Lucas." Peyton said.

"I read in a news paper that he lived in Tree Hill, and I decided to try the number I had, and it was the same, and he told me he was with Brooke and gave me courage and your number to call you." Jake told her. Peyton looked like she was remembering all those mysterious phone calls, and the letter; and she didn't seem so happy about it.

"Why did you give yourself the trouble of calling if you didn't want to tell me it was you? Why?" she asked with a frown.

"I don't know, I honestly don't, but I'm here Peyton, I came back for you." he told her as he reached for her hand.

~X~

Lucas and Brooke were at the front desk of the hospital. Brooke was way too anxious to say anything so Lucas was the one talking.

"Hello, my sister in law is here, she is having a baby; her name is Haley James Scott." he told the receptionist.

"She is on room 223, second floor. The elevator is on that hallway, to the left." she replied.

"Thanks. Come on Brooke." Lucas said as he took hold of Brooke's hand and led her to the elevators.

In the room, Haley was lying on the bed. She was waiting to be fully dilated and she had given in and had the pain medicine. Nathan was sitting right next to her, holding her hand, and Jamie was sleeping on the couch. Lucas knocked at the door.

"Come on in." Nathan called.

"Hey family!" Lucas greeted. "So, Anna wants to be here and congratulate her Uncle and Aunt for their marriage?"

"Sure, she only cares about you too. Jeez, you're so self centered Lucas." Haley snapped.

"Don't worry Luke, contraction time." Nathan explained as he laughed a little nervously.

"Hey Hales," Brooke said as she held her other hand. "How are you holding up there?"

"Well, not much pain, but a lot of pressure. Jamie's didn't take this long." Haley replied.

"Well, she is a girl, and girls take a long time to get ready to go out." Lucas said causing them to laugh.

"Luke, you're lucky her next contraction will take some time to happen." Nathan told him.

"Yes Lucas, you are!" Haley added.

"So, has the doctor been here already?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I still have three centimeters to go. She said it can be really fast, or can take a long time." Haley told her. Just when Haley was finishing her sentence, the doctor came in.

"Hey, oh, we have a crowded room now, who are they?" Doctor Jennifer Robertson said as she came into the room.

"They are my brother and sister-in-law, Jamie and Anna's godparents." Nathan explained.

"Oh, welcome Uncle and Aunt. Are you guys ready to receive this little girl into the world?" Jennifer asked.

"More than ready doctor." Brooke replied with a smile.

"Okay, that's good. Haley, I'll check you're dilation again, okay?" Jennifer told her.

"Sure. I hope I'm ready." Haley replied. Lucas made sure to look away as she did. Doctor Jennifer Robertson put on her pair of gloves and started examining Haley.

"Only one more centimeter to go, but I can feel that she is lower already, almost all ready. I'll be back in half and hour okay?" Jennifer told her.

"Okay. Thanks doctor Jennifer." Haley said tiredly.

"You're welcome, just enjoy your family." Jennifer said before leaving. Lucas and Nathan went out to get some coffees and get out of the whole baby talk, birth talk stuff. They had half and hour to be back. Brooke stayed with Haley.

"Brooke, I'm sorry we interrupted your wedding night." Haley said apologetically.

"Don't worry Hales, we'll have one week and a half at the Bahamas, besides, Anna and you are much more important to us." Brooke told her.

"Thanks, you mean a lot to us!" Haley replied.

"Momma? Jamie asked as he sat up and yawned.

"Hey handsome. Come here baby." Brooke told him. Jamie walked over to Brooke and sat on her lap. He sat facing Haley.

"Hey son, go back to sleep honey." Haley told him.

"Where's Anna?" Jamie asked sleepily.

"She's still inside my belly Jamie. She will be out soon, and when she is, I wake you up." Haley told him.

"Okay momma. I love you." Jamie replied.

"I love you too, come here for me to give you a kiss," Haley told him. Brooke stood up and held Jamie close to Haley. When they sat back down, Jamie sat facing Brooke, put his head on her shoulder and fell back asleep. "You can put him back on the couch Brooke."

"No, it's okay. I like when he falls asleep in my arms," Brooke told her as she stroked Jamie's back. "So, how long have you been in labor?"

"Honestly? I think since you started partying after you said I do." Haley admitted.

"Haley, you should have told me! You didn't have to be there for so long." Brooke said alarmed.

"It's okay Brooke, I didn't know it was labor, because Jamie's was so fast," Haley said with a slight laugh. "But hey, now that you are a married lady, when will I be sitting in your place, and you will be lying here, in mine?"

"Tomorrow if I could, believe me. I miss so much having a baby around, I miss Angie sometimes. And that stress period I had, the chance that I was pregnant then, never leaves my mind." Brooke told her as she got a serious look on her face.

"I'm so sorry Brooke; I didn't mean to make you sad." Haley told her.

"You didn't. I want to be a mom, but I have Jamie, and now I'll have Anna, and I'm sure I will get pregnant when the time comes, and for now," Brooke said as she gave Haley a suggestive look. "I'll enjoy Lucas as much as I can."

"Way to go girl!" Haley said with a laugh. The guys arrived back at that point. It had been fifteen minutes since they left.

"Hey Hales, we're back. How are you?" Nathan asked.

"I'm good; Brooke is a great distraction for me." Haley replied.

"Yeah, she is a real clown." Lucas said as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yeah, we always knew you're a silly person, and that clowns were your favorite." she said with a laugh.

"You better be quiet Luke, you're not having much success here." Nathan told him.

"Yeah, I can see that." Lucas replied as he walked over to Brooke and gave her a kiss.

"Careful with Jamie." she told him softly.

"Hey Brooke, Let me put him on the couch." Nathan said.

"No, it's okay, I like to have him here. Besides you and Luke will need a place to fall on, when Anna arrives." Brooke said as she and Haley laughed.

~X~

"We should go home Jake." Peyton said as they walked on the beach. She didn't let him touch her.

"Sure." Jake said looking disappointed.

Jake was thinking that he didn't do a good thing by coming back to Tree Hill. Peyton didn't seem as happy to see him, as he was to see her. Maybe she was already in love with someone else; maybe she just didn't want him anymore. He was walking and staring at the sand, and sometimes looking into the horizon, without really seeing anything.

Peyton was thinking that she shouldn't have been so cold with Jake. He came back for her after all. But she was so afraid that he would leave again, that he would disappear and someday decide to give her weird phone calls. She wanted to give them a chance, she just wasn't sure if it was the right time. And she decided to break the silence.

"So, how is Jenny? She must be so big!" Peyton asked.

"She is doing very well, going to first grade. She came with me, do you wanna go meet her?" Jake replied.

"That would be nice." Peyton told him.

~X~

Haley's doctor came into the room followed by a nurse and a pediatrician.

"Let's take a look and get ready to receive Anna." Jennifer told her.

"Please." Haley replied as Jennifer put her gloves on.

"Okay, let's take a look in there. Ten centimeters, perfect, and Anna is perfectly fitting here. We are ready to start the job."

"Oh no, I'm tired already, been doing it since yesterday." Haley told her.

"But now is the fun part," Jennifer told her. She could see how tired she was. "Come on Haley, you can do it. I want you to push when you're next contraction comes, okay?"

"Okay." Haley replied.

Less than ten minutes later, Haley was pushing with all her strength. She pushed ten times, and on the last one, half an hour later, she heard sweet crying; Anna Brooke Scott was born. Haley was tired, but very happy; Nathan was amazed by his little girl.

Brooke had no tears left. She was holding Jamie very tight, and Lucas was holding her. They were both so moved and amazed by what had just happened.

"Hello little girl, welcome to the world honey." Haley said as she held Anna.

"Hi Anna, you're daddy's little princess." Nathan said as he looked down at his daughter.

"Hey Jamie, wake up handsome. Your sister wants to meet you. Hey Jamie." Brooke said as she woke him and turned him around.

"Hey son, come here, come meet your little sister." Nathan told him. Jamie went from Brooke's lap into Nathan's; he was still sleepy but had a big smile on his face.

"Hi Anna. You will like it here. Mom and Dad are great, and Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke, they are awesome; they will always do what you want." Jamie told Anna.

"Hey Jamie, you know this is not true little man. Maybe your Aunt would let you do whatever you wanted, but not when I'm around." Lucas told him.

"Haley, this is not true, Anna, don't believe your uncle or your brother, they are just making fun of your poor Aunt." Brooke added.

"Come on Brooke, you love to make them happy." Haley said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Can I hold my goddaughter?" Brooke asked eagerly.

"Sure, come here." Haley replied. Haley passed Anna to Brooke's arms and Brooke walked over to the window with Anna.

"Hey gorgeous, welcome. You can't imagine how happy I am to have you here with us. Aunt Brooke loves you so, so much, and know that, for anything you need, you can run to me, and I will always help you. You are a precious little girl, and will always be very loved!" Brooke told her. Lucas walked over to where they were and put his hands on Brooke's shoulders.

"Hi Pretty Girl, are you okay?" Lucas asked her softly.

"Yes, I'm great. Anna and I were just having a girl talk here, and all is settled between us, right baby girl?" Brooke replied.

"You look so good holding a baby. You're gonna be a great mom Brooke Davis Scott." Lucas said in almost a whisper.

"Hey, you two, do you mind returning our daughter? Don't you have like a plane to catch, a honeymoon to enjoy or something?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, Nate is right, get out of here now." Haley told them with a laugh.

"What do you think Luke, should we leave?" Brooke asked.

"I think we should," Lucas replied. "They will be with a crying new born and we will be relaxing at the Bahamas."

"Yeah, and dirty diapers, and baths, and sleepless nights." Brooke added.

"So, shall we go, Mrs. Scott?" Lucas asked.

"Absolutely Mr. Scott. Here Haley, take Anna back and enjoy maternity again." Brooke told her.

"Thanks Brooke. Who knows you might come back from your trip starting a family." Haley told her as she winked at her.

"Bye Hales, bye Nate, congratulations, she is beautiful. Bye Jamie, take good care of your sister." Lucas said to them all.

"I will Uncle Lucas." Jamie promised.

"Hey man, thanks for being here, especially today, you too Brooke." Nathan told them.

"We wouldn't like if you hadn't called us, so, it's all great." Brooke told him.

"Have a safe trip, and enjoy your time there and have fun!" Haley said.

"Thanks Hales, you have fun too. Love you guys." Lucas said before he and Brooke headed out of the door.

~X~

Jake called for a taxi, and he opened the door for Peyton. They were in silence almost all the time, except Jake giving the driver directions to his parent's house, and something he told Peyton.

"I'm sure Jenny will be very happy to see you. I never let her forget the woman she called mama once, and that helped us a lot, on our trials to be together." Jake told her.

Peyton didn't answer, she just looked at Jake, and she had more tears in her eyes than what she would have liked. In her mind though, images from baby Jenny, since she was an infant, reminded Peyton of how happy she was, and how much she loved that little girl, and her dad.

"It's here, number 196. Thanks sir," Jake said as he handed him twenty five dollars. "You can keep the change."

"Thanks have a nice day." the taxi driver told him.

"You too sir." Jake replied.

They both got out of the cab, and even though they were awake since yesterday, they didn't seem to be tired. It was almost eight fifteen am when they got to Jake's home; he knew Jenny would be awake; she was used to being up by seven thirty.

"Come on in Peyton, you already know the house." Jake told her.

"No, I'm fine, I'll just wait for you guys here, on the porch." Peyton replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Jake told her.

Peyton was looking around and remembering when she first babysat for Jake, and how nice was to spend time with Jenny, and build her a "mobile" with keys and butterflies. Inside, Jake was talking to Jenny and letting her know he had a surprise for her outside, and as much Jenny was curious about it, she had only one request, or lets make it two.

"Dad, I want to go have breakfast at iHop today, and I want to see Peyton, you said we would meet her, and I want it." Jenny told him.

"Don't worry Jenny, you will." Jake promised her.

Jenny got dressed and was very happy with the news that breakfast on iHop was guaranteed. Holding Jake's hands, the skinny blue eyed, straight blonde haired girl, could not wait for her surprise. When Jake opened the door, she got out on the porch, and stood there, looking at that blond lady with a purple dress, who was also looking at her.

"Oh my God, is that little Jenny?" Peyton asked amused.

"Yes, isn't she gorgeous? Aren't you gonna say hi to Peyton? You just told me you wanted to see her." Jake said.

"Hi Peyton." Jenny said looking shy.

"Hi sweetie," Peyton replied as she held her arms out to Jenny. "Can I get a hug?"

Jenny ran into Peyton's hug and laid her head on her shoulder and stayed there for quite a while.

"Are you gonna go to iHop with us?" Jenny asked.

"Well, do you want me to come with you?" Peyton asked her in return.

"Yes, can she come dad?" Jenny asked Jake.

"If she wants too. Do you want Peyton?" Jake asked her.

"Sure, I'm actually very hungry." Peyton answered.

They got into Jake's dad's car and drove down to Market Street, and into iHop, Jake asked for a table for three, Jenny was so happy, she did not let go of their hands for not even a second. They sat on a corner table, Jenny in between them. The waitress come to the table, and handed them the menus.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you want me to bring some crayons and paper for your daughter?" the waitress asked Peyton. Peyton and Jake looked at each other and then at Jenny.

"No-" Jake began but Peyton cut him off.

"Sure please, she loves to draw, thanks." Peyton replied.

Jake could only smile and deep inside he knew he was on the right path. Breakfast was fun, laughs and jokes. Pancakes, eggs, bacon and plain milk were a hit on that corner table. At some point Peyton and Jake were exchanging their breakfast and both were spoiling Jenny a bit.

~X~

On their way out from the Hospital, Brooke and Lucas stopped by the hotel to get what was left in their hotel room, check out and go home, so they could get ready to leave town, or better said, leave the country for a week and a half.

Lucas opened the door and Brooke was just about to step in, but he stopped her. He put all he had on his hands inside, on the couch, and came back to the porch. He held Brooke in his arms, she rested her head on his shoulder and they came in to their, now official, marital home.

They slept for a couple of hours, before finishing packing. While Brooke was fixing them some sandwiches, Lucas was taking a shower. After lunch Brooke took a shower and got ready for the trip. Before leaving they called Nathan to get news from Haley and Anna. Nathan said it was all perfect and they would be home the very next day.

Brooke and Lucas left the house around two in the afternoon; their plane to Ft. Lauderdale in Florida would depart at three thirty, and the fight to The Bahamas would leave at eight in the evening. The connection times weren't not long, but it was just perfect.

They would arrive at The Bahamas a little before nine in the evening. They already had a rented car, Lucas arranged that when he booked the hotel, and they only had to go through customs and get in the car and go to The Four Seasons and start they honeymoon.

"Welcome to our honeymoon Pretty Girl!" Lucas said as he gave her a loving kiss.

"I'm sure it's gonna be great honey." Brooke told him as she smiled.

"They said our car would be right outside the airport. I got us an RX Lexus, liked the look of it." Lucas told her with a laugh.

"You went for the look?" Brooke asked him playfully. "And people say that women can't buy a car."

Lucas put the luggage in the trunk, opened the door for Brooke and typed the address on the GPS that came with the car. On the front glass, there was a sign saying drive on the right hand side of the road.

"Don't forget to keep right baby," Brooke told him. "They're British here."

"I know, that's got to be hard, but we can do it." Lucas replied.

There were barely any streets lights from the airport to the house Lucas rented. They passed by downtown, where the natives were all out in the street, drinking, playing some soccer, and enjoying a nice and warm evening. Lucas kept following the GPS instructions and was soon crossing the bridge that separated Great Exuma from Little Exuma, where the house was.

"Luke, it says here we have to turn left on the light pole that had a blue shiny square hanging on it." Brooke told him.

"Okay, I'll turn the head lights up and you look for the sign okay? Because keep right and try to find the entrance, will not work." Lucas told her with a laugh.

"Sure honey," Brooke replied smiling. They drove for ten more minutes, and Brooke had the feeling they had passed the entrance. Lucas found a way to make a u turn and came back slowly. "Luke, there is the pole. I knew we had gone further that we should."

"Well, hard to see being this dark." Lucas replied.

"I know, but the good thing is that we found it. I can't wait to take a shower and sleep; I'm so tired from all those emotions from yesterday." she told him.

"I know Brooke, me too. Tomorrow will be a whole new day." he told her as he stroked her hand.

Brooke and Lucas got out of the car, and handed the keys to the valet. They were received by a hotel worker that offered them cold water and took them to check in area. They were escorted to their own villa. Lucas tipped the bell guy and they went in. Brooke went straight into the bathroom and started filling up the bathtub.

"Can I go in with you?" Lucas asked.

"Of course you can husband." Brooke told him as she smirked at him and winked.

"Good wife, very good," Lucas replied as he held her and pulled her close to him. "Have I told you that I'm the happiest man on Earth?"

"Not until now," Brooke replied. "And do I have anything to do with it?"

"Well, you have everything to do with it Brooke." he told her honestly.

They took off each others clothes and climbed in the bathtub together. The water was warm and comfy, perfect way to relax after a big wedding party, a god-daughter being born, a sleepless night and some good hours inside an airplane. Brooke was leaning against Lucas who was behind her and his arms were wrapped around her. They were just holding each others hands, placed on top of Brooke's belly. Lucas was kissing her neck and whispering in her ear.

"Do you now that you look great wearing this ring," he said as they looked at her left hand. "It matches you perfectly."

"Well, yours isn't bad either and you look just perfect with it," Brooke replied kissing his ring finger. "Honey, do you think we will work as a married couple?"

"Of course we will Brooke, we love each other, we have our own money, we enjoy being together, and we already live together," he told her. "You have nothing to worry about Pretty Girl."

"I love when you call me that. Husband, do you promise that you will never leave me?" she asked him.

"Brooke that will never happen," he assured her. "You can get that idea out of your mind, and you won't be able to get rid of me."

"Great to hear that, because I don't ever want to lose you again." Brooke said as she kissed his lips lovingly.

~X~

Lucas and Brooke woke at eleven a.m. the next day. It had been a quiet and calm night. They slept holding on to each other, breathing on the same rhythm. It was visible that they were newlyweds, not for the excitement, but for the serenity and certainty on their faces.

Brooke went to the bathroom while Lucas was lazily stretching in the bed. She came back into the room and he had his eyes open. She walked to the window and opened the curtains to let some sunshine inside.

"Come on baby, get up. Look what a great day it is outside," she said as she sat on the bed and lightly tickled Lucas. "Come on baby, get up. Let's walk on the sand, get some sunshine. Besides, I need to eat, I'm starving."

"Yeah, so am I," Lucas admitted with a laugh. "I think we were so tired yesterday that we didn't even remember to be hungry. But I want to kiss my wife before doing anything else."

"Well, I guess I can kiss you too." Brooke told him.

She lay next to Lucas on the bed, and they started kissing. Things quickly became heated and they started to undress each other. Hands stroked over the others body and they felt each others breathing, heartbeat and skin. Lucas gently moved them so Brooke was under his body and he started by kissing her sweet lips. She was letting herself go, without any resistance. He started traveling, kissed her cheeks, and chin, and made his way down on her neck and shoulders. Brooke was feeling completely loved and cherished.

Before they went any further, Brooke changed places. Now Lucas was under her body, but his back was propped up by the pillows. Brooke laid on top of him and started kissing the back of his neck, as she gave him a massage. Her hands slid down all over, from his back to his feet. When she was done, he turned to face her and they started kissing again.

Lucas slowly entered her eager and willing body. Both were glad that they were finally able to consummate their marriage. Their bodies were vibrating with pleasure, the way they touched was filled with love and care, and it was just love. As they moved together sensuously, they gave in to the pleasure they were feeling and let it overtake them. Before they realized it, both were reaching that higher point they so desperately crave.

After getting dressed, Brooke and Lucas went straight to the bar at the outside of the hotel; now they were really starving. Brooke asked for a fruit juice cocktail and Lucas for a beer. They were sitting at a table with an ocean view, a huge, crystal blue ocean, a great blue sky, and wonderful sunshine. They both ordered the same sandwich, a turkey club, with turkey, mayo, bacon, lettuce and tomato on Italian bread.

Lunch was followed by a nice walk on the beach. They were holding hands, and hugging each other. Their feet were being touched by the cool water. They took off their clothes, and with their bathing suits on, went into the sea.

"Oh my God Lucas, look at how clear this water is. I can see our feet!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I know Pretty Girl, it's amazing. I bet you we can see some fish here too." Lucas replied.

"I want to go scuba diving honey, see dolphins, and stingrays." Brooke said dreamily.

"We will, we have ten days to do all of it." Lucas told her.

"This is like heaven Luke, being here in this water, with this view, and most importantly, on our honeymoon." she said with a happy sigh. Lucas pulled Brooke by the hand and started kissing her. They pulled away from each other and Lucas said.

"It feels great to be here with you, it's just the perfect place to celebrate the beginning of a great life that we will have."

They stayed at the beach until sunset, it was a wonderful sunset, the sky went from blue, to orange, then to pink, and to purple and finally to the night blue, and along came many starts and a bright full moon.

Lucas and Brooke went back to their villa and got ready for dinner. They enjoyed a very nice meal at the resort's restaurant; they were too lazy to look for a place around the island. After dinner Brooke decided to sit at the veranda and enjoy the breeze and the night view.

"Hey baby, you're so far away," he said softly. "What is going inside your head?"

"What?" Brooke asked as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I just said you're far away, what is going inside your head?" he repeated.

"I was thinking on how are the things with Haley and Anna." she admitted.

"I thought about it too. I wanted to be there with them. But I think I'm enjoying the company of my wife more." he said before he kissed her.

"Maybe we can call just to check on them." she suggested.

"Sure," he replied. Lucas stood up to get his cell phone. He liked the idea of the phone call, he was just as curious as Brooke. "Oh, I don't think we will be able to call."

"Why, no reception?" she asked.

"No, reception is great; it's just that, it's ten p.m. in Tree Hill, too late to give them a call." he answered.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Well, we can call tomorrow morning then." Brooke replied.

"Yes, I think it will be best." Lucas agreed.

~X~

It was seven a.m. Nathan was pushing Haley's wheel-chair outside the hospital, on the way to their car. She was holding Anna, and the nurse was carrying a bouquet of roses and a pink balloon that said "I'm a baby girl!". Haley put Anna on her car seat and sat right next to her daughter. She couldn't help looking at her and thinking.

A daughter, my daughter, my little princess. I have a daughter, and her eyes filled with water.

Jamie was at home with Deb, sleeping. That was not an easy task for Deb to accomplish, because Jamie was very anxious about when his sister would come home, and he only went to sleep around three in the morning.

Half an hour after leaving the hospital's parking lot, Nathan and Haley arrived home. They opened the door and walked in very quietly. They didn't want to wake Anna up, or Jamie and Deb, who was sleeping on the couch, with the TV on. While Haley was going straight upstairs with Anna, Nathan went to talk to Deb and let her know that they were home.

"Excuse me Haley," Deb said quietly from the bedroom doorway. "I came to see my little granddaughter."

"Come on in Deb, she is sleeping though." Haley replied just as quiet.

"That's okay," Deb said as she walked over to the bed. "Oh Haley, she is so cute. And she seems so calm. Can I hold her?"

"Sure, of course you can! I'll enjoy the chance and go to the bathroom. Where is Nathan?" Haley asked.

"He went to check on Jamie. He didn't go to sleep until three in the morning, he was so excited." Deb answered as she held Anna.

"I can imagine." Haley said as she sat on the bed again.

"I'll leave now, to leave you guys alone, and rest." Deb told her.

"No Deb, stay a while longer, she will wake up to eat soon. I can rest a bit while she does not need me, which won't be very long." Haley said with a soft laugh.

No more than twenty minutes later, Haley was holding Anna and starting to breast feed her. Deb decided to leave and go rest a bit, since Jamie had kept her awake for so long. Nathan came into the room and saw that Anna was already sleeping and that Haley was pretty much the same. He took Anna from her arms, and told her to take a nap. He placed Anna on her crib and went to take a quick shower. In ten minutes Nathan was lying next to Haley and fell asleep too.

~X~

It was the crack of dawn, Lucas and Brooke were sleeping. The sound of the waves breaking on the shore, the wind on the palm trees, and the birds singing were the perfect symphony for a newlywed couple.

Brooke felt the sunshine coming in and started to slowly wake up. She stretched her body, and took some time to look at her left hand and admire her wedding ring. She stood up, without moving too much, so she would not wake Lucas up, and went to the bathroom. Washed her face, brushed her teeth and came back to the room.

Very softly she started stroking her hands over Lucas' chest. He started moving on the bed, although he wasn't awake. Brooke climbed on the bed and started kissing his arm, and then his nude chest, until she reached his lips. This time there was no sleeping Beauty, but a sleeping Prince Charm, that woke up with his princess' kiss.

"Good morning husband!" she greeted with a smile.

"Good morning my wife. How was your night?" he asked as he stretched.

"My night was very good, I had you by my side, you couldn't have been better," she answered before kissing him. "And how was yours?"

"Mine as also perfect, your smell was so good that I could not take my head from your pillow." he said with a cheeky grin.

"That's why I had almost no pillow left for me huh? Very funny mister." she told him with a mischievous smile.

"I knew you would notice me there." he said with a laugh before he kissed her again.

"So honey, it's eight a,m. here, what time is it in Tree Hill?" Brooke asked.

"Don't know, I think it should be ten, but let me check on my cell phone, but why do you ask?" he replied.

"We're gonna call Haley and Nathan remember?" she reminded him.

"Oh, that's right," he said as he checked his cell. "Yep, ten a.m. there, wanna call now?"

"Sure, I think ten is a good time." she replied.

"I'll leave on speaker okay?" he told her.

"Sure." Brooke replied. Lucas dialed the number and it rang three times until Nathan answered the phone.

"Hello?" Nathan said as he answered.

"Hello man, it's Luke." Lucas told him.

"Oh, hello Luke. How is the honeymoon?" Nathan asked him.

"It's going wonderful. Morning Nate." Brooke said cheerfully.

"Morning Brooke. Let me put it on speaker so Haley can talk too." Nathan told them.

"Good idea, we are also on speaker here." Lucas admitted.

"Hi Haley. Good morning sister." Brooke said.

"Good morning Brooke. How is the honeymoon going?" Haley asked.

"Morning Hales. How is my little princess?" Lucas asked her at roughly the same time.

"She is sleeping now. A rare moment I would say." Nathan answered causing everyone to laugh.

"She might wake up while we are talking." Haley told them.

"Oh, I would love to hear her crying. I wish I could be there with you Hales." Brooke told her.

"You will be here soon, besides, you should enjoy your time there and make your own babies." Haley told her.

"Did you hear that Luke?" Nathan asked playfully.

"So, where is Jamie?" Lucas asked with a laugh.

"Ah, does that mean you don't wanna make babies?" Brooke asked him as she kinked her eyebrow at him.

"I think you should pack your bags and come help me with Anna Brooke then." Haley said.

"Hey man, I think you should fix it and fast." Nathan told him.

"So, where is Jamie? I want to tell my favorite nephew that he will have cousins, besides having a little sister." Lucas said as he grinned and caused everyone to laugh.

"Much better baby, I think I can stay then." Brooke said just as Anna began to cry.

"There you go Brooke, your goddaughter is awake, can you hear her?" Haley asked.

"Of course we can. Luke, doesn't it sound good? Oh, she must be so cute." Brooke said.

"I'll take a picture for you guys, just now. While she is getting ready to eat." Nathan told them.

"You can send it to my phone that we take a look at it and give you a feed back already." Lucas said.

"Okay." Nathan replied. Nathan took the picture and sent it to them.

"Oh my God, Anna is so cute! I want to squish her." Brooke said as she saw the picture. Everyone laughed.

"Hales, you two really know how to make cute kids huh?" Lucas asked.

"Of course we do Lucas. Maybe you can too." Haley told him.

"Hey, Jamie just got into the room, he can hear you." Nathan told them.

"Hey Jamie, how are you little man?" Lucas asked.

"Hi Uncle Lucas. I'm good. Hi Aunt Brooke." Jamie said.

"Good morning handsome. Miss you." Brooke told him.

"I miss you too. Can you bring me a gift?" Jamie asked them.

"Hey man." they heard Nathan say firmly.

"Of course we will Jamie, for you and for Anna. Hey, are you helping your mom taking care of your sis?" Lucas asked him.

"Yes I am. Bye Uncle Lucas, bye Aunt Brooke, I have to go pee." Jamie said causing the adults to laugh.

"Haley, it was great talking to you guys, keep sending pictures, and we will send some as well, so you can be very jealous of the paradise we are at the moment. We'll let you go now. Rest and have fun." Brooke told them.

"Thanks for calling. We will keep you guys posted, be sure. Love you all." Haley replied.

"We love you guys too. Talk to you later. Bye." Lucas said.

"Bye." Nathan told them.

Brooke and Lucas turned off the phone and decided to order room service for their breakfast; tropical fruits was the main part of the breakfast, besides milk, bread and juice. They ate breakfast, put their swim suits on and went to pool at the Hotel. It was a very warm day, with sunshine and a nice light breeze.

The day went by very well. After lunch, they went for a stroll in the city, to some stores where Brooke bought some things to their home and gifts to everyone. Soon the night came and they were too tired so they preferred to order room service and go to sleep early because tomorrow they will have another busy day.

They were already lying in bed when Brooke didn't feel the need to sleep at this very moment so she started kissing the chest of an almost sleep Lucas.

"Mmmm, Brooke. What are you doing?" Lucas asked sleepily.

"Nothing, just kissing your chest until the sleep comes." she replied as she gave him a suggestive look.

"Is that a new way of getting the sleep to come now?" he asked her as he looked at her amused.

"Yep." she said as she continued to kiss his chest and his neck.

"What's it called?" he asked as he let out a soft moan. Sleep was beginning to be the furthest thing from his mind. But his body was too tired to do anything about it.

"It's call the Brooke Davis Scott Method." Brooke told him between kisses.

"Crazy girl you know that you are killing me, right?" Lucas asked her with another moan.

"I know." Brooke said with a slight laugh.

"I'm too tired from all the stores you made me go, plus I'm sleepy." he told her.

"Are you refusing sex with the great Brooke Davis?" Brooke asked as she faked a hurt expression.

"You are forgetting something, you are Brooke Davis Scott now and no I'm not refusing, all I'm saying is that we can catch up tomorrow." he told her as he looked at her lustfully.

"Okay," she said with a smile. "But remember what you promised."

"I will. Now let's go to sleep." he told her.

The next couple of days passed by with them playing or trying to play golf at the hotel exclusive golf course, with Brooke going to the hotel spa, sharing their intimate time together, renting a little boat and going scuba diving or just enjoying the wonders of the sea.

But now the last night on this wonderful paradise was here, so they decided to go eat at the other restaurant that the hotel had. It had an amazing view of the beach and the sea. Brooke was wearing a strapless red dress that left Lucas speechless the moment he saw her. The dinner went well, with them talking about how much they enjoyed their honeymoon, all the things and places that they loved about this island and how they could be back somewhere in the future for their anniversary.

After the dinner was finished, they walked back to their villa hand in hand. Once they reached their destination and entered, Brooke was in an awe when she saw the whole place filled with burning candles.

"Broody, did you do this?" she asked him.

"Well actually it wasn't me," he said with a laugh. "But I paid some extra dollars to the hotel employees."

"Why?" she asked him amazed.

"Because I wanted our last night in here to be as special as it can be." he told her as he grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Oh Luke." she said happily as she found his lips with hers and kissed him.

The sounds of those words disappeared and their clothes started to fly from their bodies landing in different parts of the room where there was no candles. Lucas gently laid Brooke on the bed and started kissing her with an unhidden passion and desire. His hands were all over Brooke´s body caressing it, stroking sensuously up and down.

Brooke was doing exactly the same to him. It didn´t take long for the need to become one person, one soul take control of them. Lucas slowly entered her making every single cell of her body vibrate in pleasure. Both savored the feeling of being joined so intimately and the feeling of being complete.

Lucas began to move within her making the feelings all the more intense. Soon they found a rhythm that seemed to be never ending. Not that either of them wanted their union to be over quickly. When their releases finally came they were both so much more intense than anything they had felt before. After that magnificent display of love, they fell into the most needed sleep to recover their energy for tomorrow departure, still in their intimate embrace.

The morning came and Brooke was finishing packing up the rest of their stuff when she heard the door close and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Back already?" she asked Lucas.

"Yes." he replied as he kissed her neck.

"Did you paid the hotel bill yet?" she asked him.

"I just came from there. Did you finished packing?" he asked in response.

"Yes, two minutes before you came." she replied.

"Good. Let´s just go then." he told her as he moved away from her.

"Okay. I can wait to see Anna, she must be so big by now." Brooke said.

"Pretty Girl, she is only a week and half old." Lucas told her with a laugh.

"Well babies do grow fast." she told him in response.

"C´mon let´s go." he told her as he kissed her hand. And with that they left the villa and the paradise to put everything on the car and travel to the airport so they could return to Tree Hill.


	37. Chapter 36

**WELL WE PASSED THE BARRIER OF 200 REVIEWS, THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!. I´M REALLY HAPPY OF THIS ACHIEVEMENT AND THAT YOU LIKE THE STORY SO MUCH.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: EMZBTK1989, PRINCESAKARLITA411, CRAXYGIRL54, PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, DIANEHERMANS, ALLABOUTBRUCAS, ARUBAGIRL0926, CHRISSY (PEACHYKEEN83).**

**I HAVE TO SAY THAT THIS IS MY FAV. CHAPTER IN THE ENTIRE STORY NOT BECAUSE I WROTE IT BUT BECAUSE OF THE WAY IT CAME OUT. IT WAS A VERY DIFFICULT ONE FOR ME TO WRITE BECAUSE A LOT OF THINGS ARE HAPPENING IN THE SAME CHAPTER BUT THIS IS ONE THAT I NEVER GET TIRED OF READING OVER AND OVER AND EVERYTIME I FINISH I SAY I LOVE IT, YOU KNOW HOW RARE IT IS FOR A WRITER TO SAY THAT ABOUT HIS WORK.**

**BTW I WARN YOU THAT FROM THIS CHAPTER WE HAVE A BIT OF ROLLERCOASTER FOR A FEW CHAPTERS AND BEFORE I FORGET THERE ISN´T MUCH LEFT IN THIS STORY, JUST A FEW MORE CHAPTERS.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER.**

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 36 – Revenge and Hard Times

A month had passed since Brooke and Lucas arrived home from their honeymoon. It was a very busy month with Brooke starting to design her next line. She had spent two days a week in New York for meetings with the Clothes over Bro's board and organizing the work in the Head Quarters, plus taking care of store back in Tree Hill, while Lucas tried to come up with the storyline for his next book.

Thing's weren't much better in Naley´s house, what with a crying baby girl and almost no sleep for Nathan and Haley. The only one good with the situation was Jamie, but sometimes he feel little jealous about the constant attention that his baby sister had.

Peyton and Jake continued to see and talk to each other during the month. They spoke almost every day and Jake traveled one more time after the wedding. They were really starting to build a solid base on their incipient relationship that with each day that passed was becoming more then just a friendship.

~X~

It was Saturday morning and Lucas was sitting around drinking coffee, reading the sport section of the newspaper. He was waiting for Brooke to return from New York when he heard the door open. He spun around expectantly.

"Pretty Girl, you're back." he said happily as he got up and went over and hugged her, then kissed her passionately.

"Yes, I'm back. Did you miss me?" Brooke asked after she had returned both he hug and the kiss with extra passion.

"Immensely," he told her as he took her bags from her. "I'm going to take this to our room."

"Okay. I'll go with you because I need to use the bathroom." she told him. They then headed to the bedroom.

"How was everything in New York?" Lucas asked her.

"Super busy and super crazy. I think the board members are turning me crazy." she told him, just as his cell phone rang. He went back to the living room to get it.

"Hi this is Lucas." he said as he answered it.

"_Hey Lucas, it's me Lindsay."_ Lindsay greeted.

"Hey Lindsey, how are you?" Lucas asked.

"_I'm good. How is Brooke?"_

"Brooke is good, thanks for asking." Lucas told her as he smiled.

"_You're welcome. By the way how is married life treating you?" _she asked.

"Actually it's treating me _very_ good." Lucas said as he laughed.

"_That's good to know. Want to know why I call you?"_ she asked him.

"Of course." he replied.

"_Are you sitting?"_

"Why_?" Lucas asked a little worried._

"_Because it's really big news."_ she told him.

"Okay, I'm sitting." Lucas said as he sat down on the sofa.

"_Next week The Comet is going to be for sale in all of Europe."_ she told him.

"Really?" Lucas almost yelled in shock.

"_Really. Are you happy?"_ she asked him.

"I'm ecstatic. Would that include a tour there?" he asked her.

"_Yes, it would but we don't know when yet because that would be decided how the book sells."_ Lindsay asked.

"Ahh_." _Lucas replied.

"_Well that was all I needed to tell you."_ Lindsay told him.

"Okay." he replied still in shock.

"_I will talk to you again to confirm that tour. Bye Lucas."_

"Bye Lindsay," he replied as they ended the call. He went back to the room and found Brooke leaning against the foot board of the bed. He stood next to her and noticed that something wasn't right. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay Broody. Don't worry." Brooke told him.

"Guess what?" Lucas asked her with a smile.

"What?" Brooke asked curious.

"Lindsay just called me to tell me that The Comet is going to be release in Europe next week." he told her as he smiled wider.

"I'm really happy for you, Luke." she told him as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm happy too and It might include a book tour there." he told her as he eagerly returned the hug and spun her around.

"When?" Brooke asked slightly sad as they stopped.

"I don't know but It could be really soon like the end of next week." Lucas told her.

"That's good." Brooke told him.

"Yeah." Lucas replied.

~X~

Later that day Lucas headed into the living and kitchen area fresh from his shower. He found Brooke laying on the kitchen floor unconscious. All he could do was hurry to her side.

"Oh my god, Brooke, honey wake up," he begged her. Lucas quickly grabbed her in his arms and placed her in the couch, still trying to wake her up. He gently hit her face a few times as he tried to get her to open her eyes. "Pretty Girl. Please wake up."

"Huh?" Brooke asked as she opened her eyes.

"Brooke, what happened?" he asked her worriedly.

"I don't know, I was going to get a glass of water and now I'm here." she told him as she got a confused look on her face.

"Are you having another stress episode? Because I think you are working too much." he asked.

"I don't think so. I think it was a low blood pressure episode." she replied.

"Okay, but if I see any more signs that indicate that you're having another stress episode, you are going back to Dr. Salinger's office. Okay?" he told her gentle yet firmly.

"Okay. But you don't have to worry." she told him.

"I do Brooke; you are everything that matters to me in this world." he told her as he kissed her lovingly.

~X~

Nathan and Jamie were sitting on the couch watching some old Basketball on TV and having some guy time. Haley was fixing the dinner, so she could be in bed really soon so at least she could have three hours of sleep before Anna woke up to eat her supper.

"Hey Jamie, how do you think it will end? Are the Bulls winning or the Bucks?" Nathan asked him.

"I think the Bulls are going to win because that black guy with the same jersey number as you dad, it's very good." Jamie replied causing Nathan to laugh hysterically.

"That black guy!" Nathan managed as he continued to laugh.

"What did I say that it was funny?" Jamie asked confused.

"Jamie, that black guy like you said, it was one of the greatest basketball players that existed. His name is Michael Jordan." Nathan told him.

"Wow, is that really Michael Jordan?" Jamie asked as he looked back at the screen.

"Yes." Nathan confirmed.

"He is really big." Jamie said.

"He is son, he is." Nathan said as he laughed again. A few moments later, they heard a crying coming from the baby monitor.

"Nathan could you go and see Anna? Because she might need a diaper change." Haley asked.

"Haley! diapers, please no. I'm begging you!" Nathan said as he laughed slightly.

"Nathan, its just diapers. I don't get you guys and their aversion to changing diapers plus I can't go I'm finishing the dinner." Haley told him.

"Okay I will go and I hope it's not number two." Nathan told her as he pulled a grumpy looking face.

"Thanks, you are definitely a good husband." Haley replied with a smile.

"You're welcome. Jamie, do you want to come help me with your sister?" Nathan asked.

"Okay, but I'm not carrying dirty diapers to the trash." Jamie said as he laughed.

"Do you know what?" Nathan asked him.

"What?" Jamie replied.

"You are too smart for your own good." Nathan told him with a laugh.

"Nathan! please, Anna." Haley said as Anna continued to cry.

"Okay, we are going." Nathan told her.

~X~

On Sunday morning, Lucas woke up and found the side of the bed that Brooke slept in empty. Then he heard some weird noises coming from the bathroom so he decided to take a look. When he reached the bathroom he opened the door and found Brooke hunched over the toilet puking her guts out.

"I knew this was coming," he muttered as he rushed to her side. He held her hair back and rubbed soothing circles in her back. Once she finished he said. "I don't care what you say now. This is how you began the last time you had a stress episode, do you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." Brooke told him with a sad look on her face.

"So you are going back to the doctors, before this get any worse." Lucas told her.

"Okay, I will ask for an appointment tomorrow." Brooke told him, but didn't look very convinced.

"No, Brooke I will make it myself so I can make sure that you will go." Lucas told her.

"Okay. Since you are not working now, can we go together?" she asked him.

"Of course we are going together," he told her as he kissed her softly. "Now go to wash your teeth, you bad breath girl."

"You too should consider that." Brooke told him.

"I know but I'm not the one who was puking recently." he replied.

"Good point." Brooke said with a laugh.

~X~

It was already noon and they were all invited to a barbeque in Naley´s house.

Brooke and Lucas were already there, the only person left to arrive was Peyton.

They guys were in the back yard making the meal; in the living room were Brooke and Haley with Anna.

"Sorry I had to leave you alone but I don't know how Anna sensed that her godmother was here and she wanted to join us." Haley said as she handed Anna to Brooke.

"Hi beauty, I love you." Brooke said as she kissed her little cheek.

"Like I said before, I don't know what you do to my kids but they love you." Haley said as she laughed.

"We have an arrangement with them," Brooke told Haley as she laughed. She then turned her attention back to Anna. "You are getting bigger and beautiful every day."

"Yes, she is." Haley agreed as she laughed.

At that moment the door bell rang. Haley get up and opened the door. It was Peyton and they both went and sat back on the couch. The three women spent a while talking about a variation of subjects.

"I don't know what's going on with Lucas, but he's insisting that I go to see the doctor." Brooke told them.

"Why?" Peyton asked worried.

"Because he insists that I'm having another stress episode." she replied.

"Did you give him reasons to think that way?" Haley asked her.

"I just had a minor faint and I threw up a bit this morning. He said that this is how I started the last time." Brooke told them.

"Maybe he is right, you should listen to him." Haley told her concerned.

"Plus you are working too hard since you came back from your Honeymoon." Peyton pointed out.

"I know that I'm working too hard but this is a very busy couple of months, plus I'm the CEO so I have to do it myself." Brooke told them.

"Again you should listen to him, I don't want stress episode Brooke back." Haley told her.

"Me neither, she was the worst version for me." Peyton said as she laughed slightly.

"Yeah you are right Peyton." Haley told her.

"Yeah P. Sawyer, I can't pull the Emo look like you do." Brooke said as she laughed.

~X~

A few days had passed and it was time for Brooke's appointment with the doctor. Brooke was getting ready in the bedroom when Lucas came in.

"Brooke are you ready?" he asked her gently.

"I am, it's just that the doctor is going to be so mad with me." Brooke said as she pouted slightly.

"Why?" Lucas asked puzzled.

"Because he specifically told me to work less." Brooke replied.

"He isn't going to be mad. Well maybe just a little." Lucas said with a slight laugh.

"Is my misery amusing you?" Brooke asked him.

"No but you can't help who you are and I love you for that." he said as he hugged her and kissed her lovingly.

"I know the solution." Brooke said after returning the kiss.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We need to stop making trips." she told him with a serious expression.

"Come on we are going to be late." he told her with a laugh.

"Yeah let's go." she replied.

~X~

Brooke and Lucas were sitting in the doctor's office, waiting for him to arrive. Five minutes later, the door opened and they saw Doctor Salinger come in.

"Brooke and Lucas how are you?" the doctor asked as they shook hands.

"Good." they both replied.

"So if you are good what is the purpose of your visit?" Doctor Salinger asked with a laugh.

"I wasn't feeling well and Lucas insisted on coming to see you." Brooke replied with a slightly nervous laugh.

"Okay. Can you be more specific about it?" the doctor asked her.

"Yes, Lucas thinks I'm having another stress episode." Brooke replied.

"Lucas what makes you think that?" Doctor Salinger asked him.

"Because Saturday she fainted in the kitchen and then on Sunday she threw up and that was how she started the last time plus the past month she is being working like crazy." Lucas explained.

"I see. Brooke what did I tell you about working like crazy the last time?" the doctor told her.

"That I shouldn't do that." Brooke replied sounding like a naughty school girl.

"That's right," the doctor replied writing it all down on the chart. "So I won't do an internal exam this time."

"So what are you going to do?" Brooke asked.

"I'm going to take some blood to see how bad it is this time and since we have this new laboratory in the hospital. I can have the result in about an hour. Did you eat anything this morning?" Doctor Salinger asked.

"No." Brooke replied.

"How do we do this?" Lucas asked.

"You go to the laboratory, they take the blood and then you wait an hour for me to get the result," the doctor explained. "When the time has passed I will call you back to my office."

"Okay Doctor. See you later then." Lucas and Brooke replied before leaving the office.

~X~

An hour and fifteen minutes passed before the doctor called them to the office. Once inside they sit down and saw the Doctor reading the result.

"So Doctor, what is the verdict?" Brooke asked nervously.

"Well this is very strange and surprising at the same time." Doctor Salinger said sounding surprised.

"What is it Doctor? You are killing us." Lucas replied.

"Don't worry. It isn't anything to be afraid of and what you have, there isn't a medicine in the world that can cure it." Doctor Salinger replied.

"So?" Brooke and Lucas asked together as Lucas took hold of Brooke's hand nervously.

"So I'm telling you that you are in fact pregnant. Congratulations." Doctor Salinger said with a smile.

"Really?" they both asked in shock.

"Really, there isn't a single trace of stress in your body." the doctor said.

In that moment, tears started to slide down Brooke's cheek. They were tears of happiness and all Lucas could do was hug her and give her soft kisses in her head.

"Brooke, take this prescription for your prenatal vitamins and I will see you next week for a check up and ultrasound to see how far along you are." Doctor Salinger told her.

"Thanks Doctor, for everything. I'll take that," Lucas said happily as he took the prescription and shook the doctor's hand. "See you next week."

"Bye Brooke, Bye Lucas and again congratulations." Doctor Salinger told them.

~X~

The rest of the week passed and now it was Saturday again. Today it was a very important day since it was Jamie Birthday party.

"Nathan, I'm going to take this snack to the back yard table so when Jamie's friends come they have something to eat." Haley told him. In that moment the ring door rang. "Nathan can you get that?"

"No problem." Nathan said as he went and answered the door. It was Brooke and Lucas.

"Hey Little Brother." Lucas greeted.

"Hey Nate." Brooke greeted brightly.

"Lucas, Brooke how are you two?" Nathan asked.

"Wonderful." they replied together as they beamed widely.

"That's good. Please come in." Nathan said.

"Hey Nate, where is the birthday boy?" Lucas asked once they were inside.

"Yeah, where are my beautiful godson and Haley?" Brooke asked.

"Well Haley out the back arranging the table for the kids and Jamie is finishing getting dressed. Let me go get him okay?" Nathan replied.

"Okay." Brooke said. Nathan left the room and went to get Jamie. when the living room was clear, Brooke turned to Lucas. "Are we telling them today?"

"Telling them what?" Lucas asked with a fake confused look.

"About them being an Uncle and Aunt soon." Brooke told him as she gave him a look telling him not to be stupid.

"Oh Yeah that. Of course, let's just wait until we are alone. No kids around." Lucas said as he placed his hands on her belly.

"Yes that is better plus they are going to be so happy." Brooke told him.

"Not as much as we are." he said before kissing her lovingly. At that moment Nathan came back with Jamie.

"Guys there are kids in the room. Please stop with the PDA." Nathan told them.

"Okay." the both replied as they laughed.

"Aunt Brooke, Uncle Lucas what did you get me?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie!" Nathan said shocked.

"That´s okay Nate. We bought you a PSP." Brooke told him.

"Thanks Aunt Brooke that is an awesome present." Jamie said as he hugged her.

"Hey buddy, I don't get a thanks too." Lucas asked.

"Thanks Uncle Lucas." Jamie said as he hugged him.

"You're welcome buddy, enjoy it." Lucas told him.

"Jamie buddy go get your mom from the back yard and tell her that your aunt and uncle are here." Nathan told him.

"Okay." Jamie said.

Jamie left the room and Nathan, Lucas and Brooke took a seat on the couch. Five minutes later Haley entered the room with Jamie tagging along. After she finished saying hellos to Brooke and Lucas, the doorbell rang and all of Jamie's little friends started to arrive plus the rest of the gang, including Rachel, Millicent, Mouth, Skills, Peyton.

The party was in full swing so they took advantage of Deb watching the kids in the back yard, to take a moments for all the grown ups to be together. By this time Peyton needed to say something.

"Gang, I need to tell you something." she told them happily.

"Then spill it." Brooke told her.

"Yeah spill it." Haley agreed.

"In fifteen days I will spend my first weekend in Savannah with Jake and Jenny." Peyton said as she smiled happily.

"That's so good Peyton. Congrats." Haley told her.

"Way to go, Peyton. You are getting skanky with the years." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Rachel!" Brooke said as she too laughed.

"What? I didn't say anything wrong." Rachel replied as she continued to laugh.

"If I'm that what are you?" Peyton asked joining in with the laughter.

"A person who loves life." Rachel said still laughing. Lucas looked at Brooke like telling her that it was the moment to tell everyone their good news.

"Hey people pay attention, Brooke and I want to tell you something." Lucas said.

"What is it?" the others asked.

"Tell them Brooke." Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I'm pregnant." Brooke said as she beamed. As soon as those words left Brooke's mouth, everyone started to congratulate them, hugging them, kissing them.

"Way to go Big Brother, congratulations." Nathan said as he and Lucas hugged.

"Thanks, little brother." Lucas told him happily.

"You're welcome. I know that you are going to be an awesome dad." Nathan said.

"Thanks." Lucas beamed.

"Brooke, congratulations my friend. You are really going to have a fat ass now." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Rachel!" Peyton and Haley said in unison.

"What? It's true." Rachel said.

"Don't worry Rachel; at least I'm not skanky like you." Brooke said as she giggled.

"Good Point." Haley and Peyton said laughing too.

"Now in a more serious tone, you can count on me for whatever you need." Rachel told Brooke.

"Yeah me too." Peyton agreed.

"Me three. Ohhh I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt." Haley added.

"How far along are you?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know, next week is the ultrasound and I will know for sure." Brooke replied.

"Are you and Lucas excited?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, very much." Brooke said as she smiled widely.

"See I told you back then at the hospital and I was right." Haley told her.

"Yes you were." Brooke said as she laughed.

They spent the rest of the party talking to each other about baby stuff, watching the kids, just enjoying their company. Nathan also spent the rest of the day teasing Lucas that he hoped it was a girl so he will be all macho and protective with his daughter and Lucas was telling him not to laugh that he also had a daughter.

~X~

Fifteen days had passed since Brooke and Lucas announced on Jamie's Birthday the good news. In the store were Brooke and Millicent. It had been an okay day and now they were cleaning and organizing the store plus she was waiting for Lucas to come pick her up. It was six p.m. and she was at her office in the back of the store doing some paper work until Millie showed up at the door.

"Brooke, I'm sorry to bother you but you need to see this." Millie told her.

"What is it Millie?" Brooke asked.

"It's your mom. I already told her to leave but she won't." Millie replied.

"Okay, I will be there in a second." Brooke told her. Five minutes later, Brooke showed up at the showroom of the store and was greeted by _her_ voice.

"Hello my sweet daughter." Victoria said coldly.

"What do you want Victoria?" Brooke asked her in a bored tone.

"Is that how you treat your mother after months of not seeing her." Victoria asked as she faked a hurt face.

"I treat you the way you deserve." Brooke told her firmly.

"Anyway the reason I came is-" Victoria began.

"Yeah what is the reason?" Brooke asked annoyed.

"I heard that you didn't listen to me and finally got married with that mediocre boy." Victoria said.

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Brooke Davis Scott but that is not any of your business." Brooke told her.

"You are wrong, it is. Do you remember three years ago when that mediocre boy was in New York?" Victoria asked her.

"Yeah and by the way his name is Lucas." Brooke told her.

"Whatever, here," Victoria said as she handed her a document. "I told you that this was not over."

"What is this?" Broke asked puzzled as she looked at it.

"This my dear is an Annulment paper." Victoria answered.

"Are you out of your mind?" Brooke asked shocked and angry.

"No, I told you that time that if you married that boy this would happen." Victoria said.

"You really are crazy and by the way I'm not signing this." Brooke told her.

"That time I told you that I would get the annulment paper so fast and here it is." Victoria said as she smiled evilly.

"I'm not signing this." Brooke told her.

"Why not?" Victoria demanded.

"How about because I love him." Brooke replied unable to believe what Victoria was trying to pull.

"You don't get it; he is only after your money." Victoria said.

"How do you know that?" Brooke scoffed.

"Because a mother knows that kind of thing." Victoria told her.

"Victoria, for the third time, I'm not signing this, get the hell away from my store and my life." Brooke suddenly screamed.

"Okay, so after all I will need to use this other document." Victoria said as she showed her another document.

"What is that?" Brooke asked her.

"See it for yourself." Victoria said as she gave her the other document.

"What is this?" Brooke asked as she grabbed it and looked through it.

"That my dear in case you don't know it's Inhabilitation/Incompetency paper and if the jury says I'm right, you wouldn't be unable to run your assets, including the company, for as long as you are married. With this I prevent you from getting homeless because of that boy." Victoria told her.

"I can't believe this," Brooke said as she got paler with each moment that passed. She placed her hands on her belly, like she was in pain. Millie hearing all of this approached to Brooke.

"Brooke, calm down, this is not good for you." Millie told her in a soothing tone. In that exact moment the door from the street opened and Lucas walked in. What he saw made him instantly angry and concerned.

"What's going on here? And what are you doing in here Victoria?" he demanded.

"What's going in here is that my mother thought I did the greatest mistake of my life by marrying you, so she got me this annulment paper to sign." Brooke said angrily. Her hand was still on her belly.

"I'm just fixing a mistake and protecting my daughters fortune." Victoria said.

"But wait Lucas that's not all, she said that if I don't sign it, she will make me legally unable to run my fortune." Brooke added.

"What?" Lucas asked stunned.

"Yeah like you heard." Brooke told him.

"Victoria, why do you always think that I'm after your daughter's fortune, it's beyond me. I truly love her; she is all that matters in my world." Lucas told Victoria.

"Sell that to another person." Victoria snapped.

"Could you please go? This is not good for Brooke or me." he told her.

"I'm not going until she signs that annulment paper." Victoria said.

"Luke I'm not feeling well, take me to the hospital." Brooke said as she leaned against the couch. The minute those words left Brooke's mouth, she collapsed and Lucas turned around just in time to catch her in his arms.

"Millie please call my mom and let her know that we are going to the hospital," he asked Millie. Millie nodded as he turned to Victoria. "And you Victoria if something happens to her or our baby, I can guarantee that you will hear from me."

He then hurriedly left the store leaving a shocked Victoria in his wake.

~X~

Peyton had been in Savannah for a day now, she was having so much fun with Jake and Jenny. She enjoyed spending time with them but most of all she felt loved and she felt that this was her place in the world. She was outside taking the Savannah air when she was surprised by Jake.

"What are you doing out here alone?" he asked her.

"I'm just taking some fresh air and thinking about stuff." she replied.

"Such as?" Jake pushed.

"Such as how much I missed you since the last time you came to Tree Hill and how natural this feels." Peyton told him.

"This?" Jake asked.

"Yes, you, me and Jenny but I understand that we need to go slow. It's being too long since the last time we saw each other as a couple, we have grown and turned into complete different people to what we were." Peyton explained.

"Yes, you're right but the Jake that loved you it's still the same." he told her as he kissed her.

"That's what I love about you." Peyton said as she returned the kiss.

"Why don't we go inside? It's getting chilly." Jake suggested.

"Yeah you're right." Peyton agreed.

~X~

Lucas was at the waiting room, sitting on a chair, holding his head in his hands. He was consumed by worry and had tears in his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Karen.

"What happened son?" she asked concerned.

"Mom, I came to the store to pick up Brooke and I found Victoria arguing with her plus she was forcing Brooke to sign some annulment paper or she will have Brooke be legally unable to run her assets so I told her to leave but she wasn't going," Lucas began to explain in a broken voice. "Then Brooke started to feel bad and collapsed, I grabbed her in my arms and brought her here."

"How is Brooke doing and the baby?" Karen asked worried.

"I don't know, the doctors are in with her for over an hour now." Lucas replied as the tears escaped his eyes.

"Easy son, everything is going to be okay." Karen assured him.

"What if it's not? What am I going to do if something happens to them?" Lucas asked devastated.

"Relax son, nothing is going to happen but if it did you need to be strong for her. Remember that on your wedding day I told you when difficult times comes I want you to accept them and go through it together, if this happen to be the case you need to do that." Karen told him soothingly.

"Thanks mom." he said as they shared a comforting hug.

A while later Dr. Salinger showed up at waiting room, as soon as Lucas saw him, he stood up and went to meet him.

"Dr. Salinger, how are Brooke and the baby?" Lucas asked anxiously.

"Hi Lucas," Doctor Salinger greeted with a sad look. "Well we couldn't do anything to save the baby. A little after you brought her in, she had a miscarriage. I guess after everything you told me when you got her here; the baby couldn't handle the stress. I'm sorry; we did every thing we could."

In that moment Lucas' world seem to crumble and down, like some unknown forces were pulling him and crushing him to the floor. The tears started to flow like a river.

"How is Brooke?" he asked in a broken and cracked voice.

"Brooke will be fine but right now she is sedated." Doctor Salinger told him.

"Why?" Lucas asked as tears streamed down his face.

"Because when she came to her senses again and told her about the loss of the baby, she had a nervous breakdown." Doctor Salinger told him.

After hearing that, Lucas was unable to form a sentence, so Karen intervened.

"I'm Karen Roe, the mother in law, how long Brooke will be asleep?" she asked.

"Pleasure to meet Ms. Roe; we don't for sure but at least a good eight hours." Doctor Salinger replied.

"Thanks Doctor." Karen said.

"You are welcome. We will keep her here for observation a few days," Doctor Salinger said looking at Lucas. "You two are young, Brooke is healthy, give it a couple of months and try again."

All Lucas can do after that words of encouragement is to nod, and with that the doctor was gone. He threw himself into a chair and started to sob uncontrollably. Karen tried to rub soothing circles in his back but nothing seemed to work. He felt like he was losing a part of himself that he could never recover, it was like losing Keith all over again.

"This is all Victoria's fault, she is the one to blame for us losing the baby." he said angrily.

"Son, this is nobody fault. It just simply wasn't meant to be." Karen told him.

"No, Mom. This is all Victoria's doing." Lucas repeated in the same angry tone.

"Lucas I know that you are hurting right now and you try to blame someone for this but I need you to understand that it's nobody fault," Karen told him. "It just wasn't meant to be son. Right now Brooke needs you to be strong, to be her rock, you can't go through this without leaning on each other and being strong."

"Yeah Mom, maybe you are right." Lucas said not looking convinced.

"I know I'm right; I don't have the years that I have for nothing." she said with a smile.

"Thanks Mom." Lucas told her.

"You are welcome son."

~X~

Deb was out with some guy, so in Naley's house were only Nathan, Haley and the kids.

They already ate and Haley was downstairs cleaning the kitchen, while Nathan was putting Jamie to bed and reading him a story. Anna was already sleeping in her crib.

The phone rang but to Nathan that didn't bother him because he knew Haley would get that so he finished the story for Jamie.

"Did you like the story son?" Nathan asked him.

"Yes, and wow Michael Jordan is awesome, why did he leave the sport?" Jamie asked.

"That is a story for another day, now go to sleep. I love you." Nathan said as he kissed Jamie's head.

He left the room and went downstairs to meet with Haley in the kitchen. When he got there he found Haley in a shocked state, on the verge of tears and with the phone in her hand.

"Hales, what's going on? You seem like you heard someone just died." he asked worriedly.

"Nathan, you just wouldn't believe what happened." Haley replied sadly.

"I would if you told me, by the way who called?" he asked.

"It was Karen on the phone; she called me to let me know that Brooke and Lucas just lost their baby." she told him.

"What? How that happened?" he asked shocked.

"Apparently from what Karen told me, Brooke got into a huge fight with Victoria and the stress coming from that, made Brooke lose the baby." Haley told him.

"Oh god! Is Victoria never going to stop?" Nathan asked angrily. He couldn't believe Brooke's so-called mother was ruining her life.

"I don't know Nate." Haley said sadly.

"Luke must be devastated; I know how happy he was with the news. How is Brooke doing?" Nathan asked.

"According to Karen, she will be fine but right now she is sedated because she had a nervous breakdown when the doctor told her." Haley replied as Nathan pulled her into his arms and held her.

"Man, they can't ever get a break. There's always something in their way. I'm going over there right now." Nathan told her.

"I can't go right now; I can't leave the kids alone. So tell Luke that I will be there with him and Brooke as soon as Deb arrives." Haley told him.

"Okay, I will let them know. Bye." he said as he kissed her lovingly.

"Bye."

~X~

Half an hour later Brooke was in her hospital room, lying in bed sleeping. Lucas and Karen were also in the room. They were sitting in chairs on one side of Brooke's bed. Lucas was sitting close to the headboard, holding her hand and just sat there, in silence, looking at her. From time to time he caressed her hair in the most delicate and affectionate way. The peace in that room was disturbed when Nathan came in.

"Hi Karen, Hi Lucas." he said softly.

"Hi Nathan." they both replied.

"Luke man, I'm really sorry," he said as he went and hugged him. "Haley told me everything and I came the fastest I could."

"Thanks Nate, that means a lot." Lucas replied.

"Don't mention it. You are my brother for the good and for the bad. Haley also asked me to tell that you that as soon as Deb arrives at home, she will be here for you and Brooke." Nathan told him.

"I knew that I could count on you guys." Lucas told him.

"Always don't forget that." Nathan replied.

After that brief conversation, Lucas seemed lost in his thoughts so they spent the next hour in silence just listening to Brooke's even breathing. It was nine thirty when Lucas got up from his chair.

"Mom, Nate can you please stay and look out for Brooke while I'm out?" he asked.

"It's okay for me." Nathan replied.

"Where are you going?" Karen asked him.

"I need to do something." he told her.

"Okay." Karen replied.

"Thanks mom." Lucas told her.

Five minutes after Lucas left the room, Karen looked directly at Nathan.

"Nathan please can you go after him?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid that he will do something crazy." she told him in a worried tone.

"Okay Karen, don't worry about it." Nathan told her as he stood and left.

~X~

Peyton and Jake were curled up in the couch watching a movie, when Peyton's cell went off.

"Karen?" Peyton asked surprised as she answered the call.

"_Yes it's me, Peyton._" Karen told her.

"This is weird, you never call me." Peyton said with a frown.

"_I know but something very important and sad happened._" Karen told her sadly.

"Please Karen, tell me." Peyton said concerned.

"_Brooke needs you more than anything right now."_ Karen told her.

"What happened to Brooke, Karen?" Peyton asked alarmed. Jake looked at her concerned.

"_She just lost her baby." _Karen said quietly.

"What? How? Because I was with her before I leave and everything was okay, I don't understand." Peyton said sadly.

"_Brooke got into a huge fight with Victoria and the stress resulting from that caused it."_ Karen explained.

"Ugh! It had to be Victoria. How is Brooke by the way?" Peyton asked.

"_Brooke will be fine but right now she is sedated because when the doctor told her the bad news, she had a nervous breakdown."_ Karen told her.

"Okay Karen, tell Lucas that I'm returning in the first plane I can find to Tree Hill. Which hospital is she in?" Peyton said.

"_Tree Hill Hospital."_ Karen told her.

"Thanks for letting me know. Are you staying with her and Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"_Yes."_ Karen said.

"Thanks again Karen, I will see you in a couple of hours ." Peyton told her.

"_See you then."_ Karen said as she hung up. After Peyton hang up, Jake asked.

"Peyton, who was it?" he had a concerned look on his face.

"It was Karen to let me know that Brooke just lost the baby, so I'm going back to Tree Hill on the first flight I can find tonight. Are you okay with that?" she asked.

"Wow tell them I'm sorry and I don't mind, your friend needs you." Jake told her.

"Thanks, you are the best." Peyton told him.

"I would come too but I can't leave the job right now." he said in an apologetic tone.

"That's okay. Please help me pack." she said as she stood from the sofa.

"Okay."

~X~

Nathan stepped out of the hospital and saw Lucas leaving with his car. So he stopped a taxi and asked the taxi driver to follow the car. To his surprise Lucas parked right in front of the Marriott Hotel, the same where Lucas and Brooke held their wedding not so long ago. Nathan paid the taxi driver and left the car but stayed watching Lucas as he went into the building.

"Welcome to the Marriott Hotel Wilmington, How can we help you?" the receptionist greeted.

"Hi, I'm looking for Victoria Davis room." Lucas asked politely.

"Let me see. It's room 521, do you want me to let her know that you are here?" the receptionist replied.

"No, it's a surprise. Thanks by the way." Lucas said.

"That's okay. You are welcome." the receptionist told him. Nathan, who was watching it all from the Lobby, decided to go after him. Once Lucas reached room 521, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Victoria called.

"Room service." Lucas replied. As soon as Victoria opened the door, he entered so violently that she totally forgot to close it, leaving it nearly open.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded.

"What am I doing here? This," he said angrily. He grabbed her by the neck forcefully, like he was trying to choke her. He pushed her against the wall and kept her there. "How can you do that to your own daughter?"

"Do…. What?" Victoria managed as she gasped for air.

"This is all your fault, you are a heartless women. My wife, your daughter, just lost our baby because of your envy and greed! You can not accept the fact that she is happy and successful without you! You screw everything up." he told her as he added pressure with each passing minute.

Nathan walked into the room, saw the scene that was unfolding there and rushed to his brother side and grabbed him from behind, like a bear.

"Nathan, get off!" Lucas demanded.

"Luke, you are going to kill her." Nathan said as he tried to get Lucas to stop.

"That's what I'm planning to do." Lucas told him.

"Don't do it, she isn't worthy of you getting your hands dirty." Nathan told him.

"That's Nate where you are wrong, she is totally worth it." Lucas said, still not letting go.

"Please Luke, don't do it. Don't become Dan, Brooke needs you now." Nathan told him. It was like the sole mention of Brooke's name, made Lucas think what he was doing. He released his grip on Victoria's neck.

"You are right Nate, she isn't worthy plus you are right Brooke needs me right now." Lucas said as he walked away from the bitch that was Victoria.

"Good, this is the brother I know." Nathan said.

After this Victoria started to cough and recover herself. Her eyes were watery from hearing the bad news but she quickly went back into her ice queen mode. She was still gasping as she said.

"Well who cares, this is what happens in this end world town, nobody can be happy here." As soon as Lucas heard those words, he said to her.

"You are wrong, you couldn't be happy. So stay away from my family or so help me god the next time I will kill you for sure and there isn't going to be a Nathan to stop me."

"Are you threatening me?" she asked.

"Yes. Let's go Nathan." Lucas said. And with that they both left the hotel and jump into Lucas' car, Nathan on the driving side.

"Luke, what were you thinking?" Nathan asked.

"First, how did you find me?" Lucas asked.

"Your mom was afraid that you would do something crazy and apparently she was right but you didn't answer my question." he said.

"You can't fool mom right?" Lucas replied.

"Right, so?" Nathan asked.

"Okay, I thought that she needed to pay for the damage she caused to us." Lucas told him.

"But Luke this is not the way, like I said before, in there, Brooke needs you more then anything now." Nathan told him.

"I need her too but Victoria needs to pay now." Lucas said angrily.

"And she will pay all her wrong doings in this world if not now, later but I can guarantee that she will. Now you just need to concentrate on Brooke." Nathan told him.

"Yes, you're right. Brooke is my number one priority now, how is she by the way?" Lucas asked, his tone softening.

"Until I left she was still sleeping." Nathan told him.

"Okay. Nate, please take to the hospital I want to be with my wife." Lucas replied.

"Let's go then."

~X~

Peyton was in the airport for a long while, so fed up with the waiting she approached to the nearest counter and asked.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me if I can board the plane that leaves at midnight for Tree Hill?"

"What is your name?" the clerk asked.

"Peyton Sawyer." she replied.

"Let me check." the clerk said.

"Okay."

"Ms. Sawyer, yes you are on the list. Let me give you the first class ticket." the clerk said.

"First Class?" Peyton asked surprised.

"Yes, since one of the passengers is not traveling and with the overbooking of the coach section. The company decided to upgrade you to first class." the clerk explained.

"Well thank you." Peyton replied.

"Here you go." he said as he handed her the ticket.

~X~

It was now eleven p.m. when Lucas and Nathan returned to the hospital room. Brooke was still sleeping and Karen was reading a magazine until Nathan with Lucas entered the room.

"Karen, we're back." Nathan told her.

"Thank god, I was beginning to worry." Karen replied.

"There is nothing to worry about mom. How is Brooke doing?" Lucas asked as he sat in the seat he had before.

"She's fine, still sleeping. Where were you son?" Karen asked him.

"I went for a walk; I needed to think about everything that happened, everything you told me before. I needed some clarity and strength to face this." Lucas lied.

"Did it work for you?" Karen asked not buying a single word he said.

"Yes mom thanks for asking." Lucas replied.

"You're welcome son." Karen said as she looked at Nathan. He mouthed _I'll tell you later._

"Did Dr. Salinger come again to check on Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, he said that everything was going good." Karen told him.

"Okay," Lucas said as he took hold of Brooke's hand and gazed down at her. He kissed her hand lovingly. "We're going to get through this Pretty Girl."

They spent the next hour in silence, Lucas was holding Brooke's hand close to her mouth giving sweet but short kisses and still looking to her face while she was sleeping, to him she look like an angel.

Nathan and Karen were falling asleep until a cell phone ring broke everyone from their daze, it turned out to be Nathan's phone, and he took it out of the pocket, left the room and answered it.

"Nathan Scott here." he said.

"_Nathan, it's me Haley."_ Haley told him.

"Hey Hales did something happen in the house?" he asked concerned.

"_No, everything is good here. I just call to see how is Brooke? Any change?"_ she asked.

"The doctor says that everything was going good and no change Brooke is still asleep." he told her.

"_That's good news. How is Lucas taking it?"_ Haley asked him.

"Well now he's taking it better, gaining all the strength possible to give it to Brooke but at first he was a mess." Nathan told her.

"_Poor Lucas and I can't be there for him now." _Haley said feeling guilty.

"What Deb didn't show up yet?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"_No." _Haley sighed.

"I will have a serious talk with my mother tomorrow." Nathan told her annoyed.

"_Well, I need to go Anna is crying. I'll be there as soon as I can."_ she said.

"Okay, Hales. I love you. Bye." Nathan said as he went back into Brooke's room.

"_I love you too. Bye."_

~X~

It had been three hours since Lucas returned to the hospital from his "little walk"; everyone was dozing off. Lucas with his head in the bed next to Brooke's hand, Nathan and Karen in their chairs.

The clock in the wall showed it was two a.m. already when they were startled by a knock on the door. They quickly came to their senses and allowed the person to come in. In the doorway were two cops.

"Sorry to disturb you." the first officer said.

"How can we help you?" Lucas asked.

"We are looking for Mr. Lucas Scott; they told us upfront that we could find him here." the other officer said.

"Yes, I'm Lucas Scott, What do you need me for?" Lucas asked.

"Sir. we need you to accompany us to the station." the first officer said.

"What for?" Lucas asked.

"We have an order to taking you into custody." the second officer told him.

"What?" Lucas asked stunned.

"Under what charges?" Nathan asked.

"Under the charges of attempt of murder and to threaten the life of Mrs. Victoria Davis." the first officer said as he looked at his notes.

"What? That is all false." Lucas said.

"If it's all false like you say please accompany us to station." the second officer told him.

"You should go Luke, I'll go with you. We can take care of it, Brooke doesn't even need to know. Come on man, don't worry, it will all be okay." Nathan said knowing that Lucas was lying, and not trusting his own words. He knew Lucas was in big trouble.

"Okay, mom please take a good care of Brooke while I'm out and if Victoria decides to come here to see her don't let her in." Lucas said.

"Don't worry son, I won't let her in." Karen assured him. Lucas walks to where the cops were standing and out of the blue the two officers grabbed his wrists and handcuffed him.

"Are the handcuff necessary?" Nathan asked them.

"It's standard procedure." the first officer told him.

"What precinct are you taking him to?" Karen asked.

"Twenty first precinct." the second officer said.

"Call the lawyer." Nathan said as he looked at Karen.

They all left the hospital and traveled to the police station. Lucas was in the police car and Nathan following behind in his car.

The clock showed that it was now two fifteen a.m. and Karen was climbing to the walls of the room but she couldn't leave Brooke alone, so she was waiting for someone to come so she can leave the room and call the lawyer. In that moment her prayers were answered because Peyton and Haley walked in to the room.

"Thank god, you are here."

"Yeah we bumped into each other in the entrance of hospital." Peyton said.

"Where is Nathan and Lucas?" Haley asked as she looked around.

"Yeah where are they?" Peyton asked.

"Well, Lucas was arrested because Victoria reported him to the police, alleging that he attempted to kill her and threatened her life. Nathan is with him at the police station." Karen told them.

"Wow, I don't think Lucas could have done that." Haley said shocked.

"Victoria has no limits what so ever." Peyton said angrily.

"Excuse me a minute I need to call the lawyer." Karen said as she left the room.

Once Karen reached the hallway, she took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the number of the attorney. When she heard a voice on the other line she said.

"Mr. Jacobs, it's me Karen Roe. Do you remember me?"

"_Yes, Karen. How are you?"_ he replied.

"I'm good, you?" she replied.

"_I'm good too. What do I owe the pleasure of your call?"_ he asked her.

"It's my son, he is in trouble." Karen told him.

"_What happened to him that you are calling me at almost two thirty a.m?"_

"He got arrested by the police." Karen said.

"_What are the charges?" _the lawyer asked.

"Attempted murder and to threaten the life of his mother in law." Karen said.

"_Karen that are some very serious charges."_

"I know but he didn't do anything," she told him. "His mother in law is determined to break his marriage with any reason she can. She is an evil person."

"_Where was Lucas when cops arrested him?"_

"In the hospital because his wife just lost the baby they were expecting, another thing caused by the actions of his mother in law." Karen said.

"_Where are you now?"_ the lawyer asked.

"In the hospital taking care of my daughter in law." she replied.

"_What Precinct was he was taken to?"_

"Twenty first." Karen told him.

"_Okay, let me see what I can do but I can't promise you anything since the charges are very serious."_

"Okay. Thanks Mr Jacobs." Karen said gratefully.

"_Don't mention it, talk to you later."_

"Bye."

An hour later Peyton was sitting on a chair on one side of Brooke's bed, while on the other side was Haley. Karen went to get some coffee and the girls were talking about the Savannah trip. As soon as Karen entered the room, she heard Peyton say.

"Karen hurry up, I think Brooke is starting to wake up." After those words were said, Karen rushed to Brooke's bed and saw the brunette slowly opening her eyes; she greeted her with a smile.

"Hi Brooke, welcome back." Karen said softly. Brooke looked around and saw Peyton and Haley but she didn't see Lucas so her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Where is Lucas?" she asked sleepily. The two girls looked at Karen, in a way, like encouraging her to tell her the truth.

"She needs to know." Peyton said.

"Peyton, what is that I need to know?" Brooke asked as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I will tell you if you promise that you will take it as calm as you can okay? We don't want the doctor to sedate you again." Karen told her.

"Okay, I'll try." Brooke replied in a quiet voice.

"Lucas was arrested because your mom reported him to the police alleging that he attempted to kill her and threatened her life." Karen told her as gently as she could.

"That is absurd; I know that he wouldn't do that plus I need him with me right now." Brooke said as she began to cry and her voice broke.

"We know honey." Karen said as she tried to calm Brooke down.

"We are working to get him out of there fast, Nathan and an attorney is working on that right now. You just try to be calm okay." Haley said as she took hold of her hand.

"Okay." Brooke replied in a small voice.

"How are you feeling?" Peyton asked her.

"I'm feeling sleepy and like a part of me was ripped off from the inside." Brooke said as she cried harder.

"I know the feeling that something is taken away from you but believe me you and Luke have all your life to have kids." Peyton told her gently.

"But we wanted this one so much." she said placing her hands on her stomach and crying harder.

"We know honey but it's like Peyton said, you have your whole life to be full of kids." Haley said. "Now go to sleep and you will see that when you wake up again, if we have a bit of luck, Luke will be by your side."

"Really?" Brooke asked still crying slightly.

"Really." Karen assured her. And with that Brooke went back to sleep and the girls drank their coffee and remained in silence to not disturb her.

The night passed slowly, the girls stayed there dozing off, drinking coffee or tea, calling home to talk to Deb about the kids like it was the case of Haley. Karen also talked to Andy who was babysitting Lily and also talked to Nathan to see how the problem with Lucas was going. Also Millicent called to check of her boss' well being.

When the clock hit the six a.m. mark Brooke started to wake up again. After she did and saw that Lucas wasn't there yet, she became sad and started to cry but the girls tried to calm her down and distracted her with another subject. This was working until they heard the voice of a person standing at the door.

"How is my beautiful daughter doing? Better?" Victoria asked.

"What are you doing in here? You need to leave now." Karen said angrily as she rushed to her side and tried to push her away from the room, preventing her from coming in.

"I heard the bad news from Lucas and I'm sorry about the loss of my grandchild. But I wanted to see you before I leave for New York in two hours." Victoria said.

"Cut the crap Victoria, you don't feel sorry at all." Peyton said angrily.

"Karen, Girls, let me handle this," Brooke said angrily, with eyes full of tears. "You are not sorry at all, you caused this and what you did with Lucas is unforgivable. So I don't want you here or in my life ever again! Please go before I get up of this bed and beat the crap out of you and never come back!"

"Okay, I will go. I know when to leave where I'm not wanted." Victoria said as she smiled.

~X~

Nathan was waiting outside for Lucas to come out, thanks to the attorney that Karen sent and the lie he told to the police to cover for his brother. He knew Brooke needed him now. After ten minutes, he saw his brother and the attorney coming out but waited a bit before approaching because he saw they were talking.

"Mr. Jacobs thanks for everything. I don't know what would have done without you." Lucas told him.

"You are welcome. Thank god you brother was there and told the whole truth to the police and the judge dismissed all the charges." Mr. Jacobs said.

"I thank god for the same thing." Lucas said truthfully.

"Your mother in law is one evil lady." Mr. Jacobs told him.

"Unfortunately, yes she is." Lucas agreed.

"I leave you now so you can go to your wife; I need to say that I'm very sorry for your loss. Anything you need call me." the lawyer said.

"Thanks and I will." Lucas said. After the attorney left, Lucas saw his brother waiting by his car. He approached him and hugged him before they got in the car. "Thanks Nate because if you haven't said what you said in the police statement, I wouldn't be here right now. I would be behind bars."

"I know and I did it for you and Brooke because you two need each other right now." Nathan said.

"Thanks again. Do you know anything about Brooke?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"Yes, she already woken up two times asking for you and Karen thought it was appropriate to tell her where you were." Nathan said.

"How did she take it? Is she only with my mom?" Lucas asked.

"No, Peyton and Haley are with her too. She took it bad but the girls could calm her down." Nathan told him.

"Thank god that the girls were there." Lucas said with a sigh.

"Do you want me to take you there?" Nathan asked.

"Yes please, I'm dying to see her." Lucas replied.

~X~

A week had passed since Brooke was discharged from the hospital and being at home for all this time made her realized that the loss of their baby wasn't a dream. It was the reality and the pain that caused it took her to close off everyone, her friends, her godchildren, even from Lucas.

She just stayed lying in bed all day, looking at the wall. Not talking to anyone, barely eating. She was really sad and felt like she was numb, but also devoid of emotions.

Lucas was doing everything in his power to get her out of that state, but nothing seemed to work. He talked to her and even hugged her at night, like he always did, when they were sleeping so she knows that he was here for her and that he loved her now more then ever but every night she pulled away.

Haley, Peyton, Nathan and Karen visited her everyday to see how she was doing and to help Lucas get the old Brooke back but again nothing seemed to work.

Today was nowhere different from the other days, he practically forced the food down Brooke's throat at noon and now it was three in the afternoon and he was at her side, talking to her without getting an answer. He caressed her hair, gave her kisses on the head until he heard the doorbell ring.

"The doorbell is ringing, I'll right back Brooke." he said as he kissed her head. When Lucas reached the door and opened it, he found a very sad Rachel. She hugged him as she said.

"I'm so sorry Lucas. I was doing a photo shoot in Fiji for the last week and half and it didn't have cell phone reception. The minute I stepped on an Island with reception I got Peyton's message and I came as quickly as I could."

"That's okay Rachel, what matters is that you are here now. Please come in." he said as he returned her hug.

"Thanks. How is Brooke?" Rachel asked as they pulled away and she stepped into the house.

"Really bad, she is in a state that I can't pull her out." he said sadly.

"That bad?" Rachel asked.

"See it for yourself," Lucas said as he pointed to the bedroom. Rachel and Lucas walked to the room where Brooke was and Lucas decided to go in first, followed by redhead. "Pretty Girl, look who came to visit you."

"Hi Brooke." Rachel said as she came an stood beside Lucas.

"I'll leave you two alone. Rachel, I'm going to be in the living room okay?" Lucas said.

"Okay and don't worry. This fat ass and me we have a lot to talk about," Rachel told him. He left the room hoping that she could help Brooke way more than them. "I heard everything and I'm really sorry. I'm sorry about what happened to you and I'm sorry that I couldn't be here faster, you know how the life of a model is. But you can't let what happened to bring you down like this. This is not the Brooke Davis I know."

Brooke still wasn't looking at Rachel. Her eyes started to fill with tears and Rachel continue talking as she sat on the floor.

"You have to get out of this state that you put yourself in because everyone that knows you needs for the old Brooke to be back," Rachel continued. "Bad things like this will continue to happen in your life but that is not the reason to throw yourself to the death, plus, Lucas is a mess but he is trying to be strong for you because he already lost the baby and can't afford to lose you too."

By this moment the tears were sliding down Brooke's face that was the only reaction that she had these days.

"Your friends need you, I need you too so you can keep me sober, your godchildren needs the cool Aunt Brooke who indulge them with everything they want. But most important and like I said before there is a gentleman out there in the living room that you mean the world to and I don't think he can't live without you," Rachel told her honestly. "You are suffering but us and with us I mean Lucas, Nathan, Haley, everyone is suffering more to see you like this. For the love of god, you have all your life to have a soccer team if you want plus you are healthy as a horse, wait a couple of months and try again with the way you and Lucas like to consummate your marriage, you will be preggers again in no time. What I'm trying to say with this is don't let what happened to you dictate your life to the point of letting yourself embrace the possibility of death because that is what you are doing."

After this heart felt speech, Rachel continued to talk to her for the rest of the afternoon. When she left the house the night was already here. Lucas told her to come back whenever she wanted to and started to prepare the dinner so he could go to sleep later.

The next day arrived and apparently Rachel's visit had the same effect that the other, nothing. Haley called him early in the morning with a new idea to try on Brooke, play her a song as in a way of Lucas to communicate everything he was feeling and everything he wanted her to know to see if that got her out of that state.

Lucas agreed to do it, so he hung up with her and went to their room with the CD in his hands and put it on the CD player. He looked at Brooke directly in the eyes.

"Brooke, Pretty Girl, since talking to you doesn't seem to work maybe this song will tell you everything I'm feeling and everything I want you to know, one of those things is that I love you." he said sadly. He pushed play and it started to come out, It was The Pretenders song "I'll stand by you".

When the song ended Brooke had tears sliding down her cheeks as she looked at Lucas in the eyes for the first time in over a week; but it didn't work to get her out of that state.

In that moment the phone rang and he went to the living room to grab it and answer it.

"Hello?" he asked sadly.

"_Hi Luke, It's me Haley."_

"Hey Hales." he said with a sigh.

"_I'm just calling to see how everything was going in there?"_

"It still the same, that new idea you gave me this morning it didn't work." he told her.

"_No?"_ Haley asked shocked.

"No." Lucas confirmed.

"_Give it some time, maybe it doesn't work right away." _

"Hales I don't know what to do next to help Brooke out. I love her and it's breaks my heart see her in that state." Lucas said sounding like he was about to cry.

"_I know Luke, it happens the same to us and Jamie is always asking about his aunt."_

"I have an Idea that maybe could help." Lucas said suddenly.

"_What?"_

"Meet us in the store in about half an hour."

"_What for?"_ Haley asked curious.

"So you could try and talk to her." Lucas replied.

"_Okay."_

"Bye Haley."

"_Bye Luke."_ they ended the call and he went to the room, grabbed Brooke in his arms and left the house.

~X~

Lucas and Brooke arrived at the store; Millicent greeted her and five minutes later, Haley and Jamie walked in. He saw Brooke on the couch, closer to the door, and Haley after greeting her and Lucas. She sat almost in front of Brooke. Jamie who had finished saying hello to his uncle, went and hugged Aunt Brooke and was surprised that his aunt didn't hug him back.

"Mom, what's wrong with Aunt Brooke?" he asked as he looked at Haley confused.

At this moment, Lucas who was standing at Brooke's side, called Jamie to do whatever he wanted at the computer so Haley wasn't forced to answer the question but most important not to worry him with the state of his aunt was in. In that precise moment, Millie came with a box.

"Brooke, this was left for you earlier." she said as she put the box in Brooke's lap. Haley was also trying to talk to her.

"Brooke, How are you? I guess its good you are at the store now." she said.

"Yeah." Brooke replied in an emotionless tone.

Brooke grabbed the box that Millie had put in her lap and opened it to find baby clothes that she had designed and made the Clothes over Bros headquarters for her own baby. At the same time, Jamie saw something that he really wanted so he left Uncle Lucas looking at computer and ran to talk to Haley.

After Brooke saw this, she let a few tears fall down her cheeks. When Jamie arrived where his mother was, got her attention and pulled her up from the couch and dragged her to the computer, Brooke dropped the box on the floor. It made a loud noise that drew Lucas' attention. When he saw where the noise came from, he saw Brooke running into the street.

OH MY GOD! Brooke!" he yelled as he jumped over the counter and ran out of the store into the street.

In that instant everyone in the room with exception of Lucas turned around and panicked not seeing Brooke around and realizing where he was going.

When Lucas came running out of the store he saw Brooke was stood in the middle of the street and also saw an SUV coming along very fast and heading directly to where she was.

"OH MY GOD! BROOKE!" Lucas screamed. "BROOKE!"

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW THAT YOU ARE PROBABLY HATING ME RIGHT NOW BUT DON´T WORRY I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT BROOKE WILL HAVE KIDS BEFORE THE END OF THE FIC!.STAY WITH ME AND YOU ALL WILL BE REWARD IT BIG TIME BEFORE YOU KNOW IT.<strong>

**DON´T FORGET TO REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU ARE ANGRY LOL LOL**


	38. Chapter 37

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, PRINCESAKARLITA411, CRAZYCJZ, DIANEHERMANS, LITALOVE, ALLABOUTBRUCAS, CHRISSY (PEACHYKEEN83), BJQ, BRUCASFOREVER0717, ARUBAGIRL0926, LITTLEWRITER06, CRAXYGIRL54, HOPE, OTHFOREVER2009, KCHURCHY85.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 37 – Reaching the Light and Finding Justice

In that instant everyone in the room with exception of Lucas turned around and panicked not seeing Brooke around and realizing where he was going.

When Lucas came running out of the store he saw Brooke was stood in the middle of the street and also saw an SUV coming along very fast and heading directly to where she was.

"OH MY GOD! BROOKE!" Lucas screamed. "BROOKE!"

Lucas could only run as fast as he could towards Brooke. She was frozen in the middle of the street, staring at nothing and showing no reaction to that big SUV coming her way. In less than twenty seconds Lucas grabbed hold of Brooke and pulled her out of the street. She was still holding that little onesie that had been in the box. It was the one she had drawn herself, and that no one knew about; not even Lucas.

This onesie was what had set Brooke running off to the street, with a lost look in her eyes, without direction. And without even realizing the dangerous situation she was putting herself and Lucas in.

"Brooke, what are you doing? Are you crazy Brooke? Don't ever do that to me again!" Lucas told her in an angry and scared voice as he hugged her tightly. "I love you Brooke, I need you with me forever!"

Lucas' words and his strength in pulling her and holding her in his arms were like a wake up call to Brooke. After a long time, she hugged him back with the same strength and will he was hugging her, and cried. She did nothing but cry with her head on his chest. She was sobbing and holding on to him more and more with each tear that fell from her eyes.

Haley, Jamie and Millie were all out in the street, just looking at Lucas and Brooke, hugging on the other side of the street. The SVU driver was hurrying over to talk to them too.

"I'm so sorry but she was just standing there," the driver said as she approached them. "I did the best I could to stop on time."

"I know, and its okay, it's not your fault." Lucas assured her in an emotion filled voice.

"Do you need anything? Should we take her to the hospital?" the driver asked. When Brooke heard that word she brought her right hand to Lucas' chest, and pressed against him.

"No, we're fine. You can go, we're gonna be fine. Thanks though." Lucas replied.

"You're welcome. I hope you guys are really fine." the woman told them as she looked at them both concerned. The driver got back into her SUV and drove off. Haley couldn't contain herself.

"Oh my God Millie! That was close," Haley said as she placed her hand on her mouth in sign of surprise and fear. "I didn't think Brooke was that depressed."

"Me neither Haley. Thank God Lucas was able to make it in time." Millie said as she dread to think what would have happened if he didn't.

"Mama, what happened with Aunt Brooke, is she hurt?" Jamie asked sadly.

"No baby, Aunt Brooke is not hurt. She is just very sad because she lost her baby Jamie, that's why she is crying." she told him as she picked him up and placed him on her lap as she did.

"Can we help her? Is she gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Of course we can help baby. We can help by giving her a lot of love, and she will be okay. You can believe that." Haley told him as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

On the other side of the street Brooke still had her hand on Lucas' chest, and was still crying. Lucas was stroking his hand over her back, trying to sooth her. He then decided to reach for her hand that was on his chest. He instantly felt something different on her hand, and looking to it, he saw some very light purple fabric nestled in her hand. He touched her face gently and tried to make her look at him.

"Brooke, what is this in your hand? Talk to me Brooke, what is this?" he asked as he touched the purple fabric.

Brooke Looked at him, and saw for the first time how scared and worried he was. She then she looked at her hand and started crying again, but this time she was not gonna keep Lucas in silence.

"It was supposed to be our baby's first clothing…," she said quietly and began to sob once she had said those words. "I drew it, for our baby, and now there is no baby anymore."

"Oh Brooke. I'm sorry. Shh calm down Pretty Girl," he told her quietly. He was suffering just as she was. He then gently stroked her hair. "Shh don't cry Brooke."

"Take me home Lucas, please." she begged in a whisper.

"Of course my love," he promised as he kissed her forehead. Lucas held her close to him until they made it to the doorway of the store. "Hales, we're going home. I'm gonna turn all the phones off, we need time okay?"

"Sure Lucas, call us if you need anything." Haley replied. Jamie came down from her lap and suddenly hugged Brooke, that was still holding onto Lucas.

"I love you Aunt Brooke, get better soon." he told her.

"I love you too Jamie." Brooke replied in a very low voice.

"Millie, you know how to close everything right?" Lucas asked her.

"Sure Lucas, don't worry, I'll take care of the store." Millie assured him.

"Thanks. We're going now. I'll give you any news, but we'll be okay. Bye Haley, bye Millie, bye little man." Lucas told them all.

Lucas helped Brooke into the car and they drove off home. The first thing he did when they got in was unplug the phones, and turned his and hers cell phones off. They walked into their bedroom and Brooke laid on the bed and curled up. Lucas sat close to her and hugged her.

"Here." she said as she handed him the onesie. Lucas held the tiny outfit that said "Davis-Scott's Property", and looked deep into Brooke's eyes.

"Brooke, come here," he said as he opened his arms and wrapped them around her, holding her close to him. "I know how you are feeling Brooke; I'm also devastated by what happened, and I was afraid I had lost you as well. I didn't know how to reach you, I though I wouldn't be able to reach you."

"I'm sorry Lucas," she said as she began to cry again. "I didn't forget you were suffering, I just closed myself into my own. I was feeling sad, and hopeless, and empty, and guilty, because I couldn't keep the baby inside me."

"Brooke, it wasn't your fault that we lost this baby," he told her as he hugged her tighter. "I don't want you to feel like that, ever again. It was _not_ your fault honey. It wasn't the right time for us to be parents."

"I wanted that baby Lucas, so much." Brooke told him as non stop tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I know Brooke, and I wanted it too, but we're just gonna have to wait a bit longer to dress our little pack of joy and show it to everyone that he or she is _Davis-Scott's Property_," Lucas told her as he put the tiny garment on the bed, in front of the two of them. He kissed her before he said. "Believe that Brooke, and one more thing, I'm sure it wont take long. I love you my wife!"

"I wish you are right," Brooke replied before she kissed him again. "I love you too my husband."

They both laid their heads on the same pillow, hugging each other; they stayed there until they fell asleep. They were looking peaceful, calm, and hopeful that it would all work out for the best.

~X~

It had been a week since the almost accident. Brooke was slowly getting back on track. She would give smiles here and there, especially when she was around Jamie, but she didn't feel comfortable enough to hold Anna, not yet.

During this week, she didn't go anywhere, she didn't answer phone calls, only if it was Peyton or Haley, but she would talk very fast. She just wanted to stay quiet, recovering, working on healing hers and Lucas' souls. They went through the things Brooke had got for the baby. They decided to stored them in a closet. Baby stuff was no where to be seen in that house. While putting things away they talked.

"Brooke, are you sure you wanna put all of it away?" Lucas asked her.

"Yes, I can't be around these things yet," she replied sadly. "Some day I will, but not yet."

"Okay, I think its better, this way we don't get reminded of it all the time." he replied in a soft tone.

"Yeah, our minds will take care of it by themselves, I'm sure." she replied as she felt a tear coming down her cheek.

"Brooke, I was thinking, let's offer a lunch for our family?" Lucas suggested trying to change the subject.

"Lucas, I want to apologize again, for being so closed off, and so self-centered, and not really seeing you there. I forgot that I was carrying _your_ child inside me," Brooke told him as she looked at him. "To me was like no one else was feeling what I was, that no one else had lost something."

"Brooke-" Lucas said as he got a sad look in his eyes.

"No, wait. Thank you for all your love and patience, and support. Be sure that I'm also here to love you, and be patient and support you, with everything." she told him. She needed him to know that.

Lucas walked over to Brooke and hugged her. Very slowly and romantically she reached for his lips and they touched, like they hadn't since everything that had happened. They kissed with a lot of emotion and passion.

Brooke had set her mind to change her attitude and Lucas could feel it on her kiss. She would still carry that loss around, and so would Lucas, but that would not keep them from loving each other and being happy anymore.

"So, about that lunch, I think it's a good idea. We could do Italian food, what do you think?" Brooke asked as she took hold of his hand and looked up into his eyes.

"I think it's great. You do great spaghetti after all." Lucas replied.

"Yeah, I do. And for dessert we can have ice cream, or "gellato" like they say in Florence. Remember?" Brooke said.

"Of course I do, that was a great trip." Lucas said with a fond smile.

"Okay, so today is Thursday, let's do it on Saturday so everyone can come." Brooke told him.

"Actually tomorrow is better, because Nate has to travel tomorrow night, for a basketball thing, so he wont be here on Saturday," Lucas told her. "And Jake is going back to Savannah on Saturday morning."

"Okay, so we're gonna have to call them today and go grocery shopping. I'll do the shopping list and you call them, now." Brooke said. She seemed rather excited, and Lucas was actually enjoying seeing her alive again. Her depression had to end, and today seemed to be that day.

~X~

Haley had just put Anna into her bathtub to take a nice and warm bath when the phone rang. Nathan was outside with Jamie. Without any other option, Haley let the machine answer it.

"_Hi Hales, it's me Luke. Brooke and I decided to do lunch at our house tomorrow; we really want you all to come. It will start around twelve okay? We'll not take no for an answer. Call me when you get this. Bye."_

Haley heard the message while bathing Anna, and would call Brooke to let her know they would be there.

"Did you hear that baby? Your Aunt Brooke is back Anna," Haley said to her. "Oh, I'm so glad she is getting better."

At this moment, Jamie and Nathan came inside. They were sweating, as they had been playing basketball and running around outside, just having fun.

"Momma, I won the game, and I ran faster than daddy." Jamie told Haley.

"That's great son! And Yeah, daddy is getting old." Haley replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, sure, I'm really old." Nathan replied with a grin.

"Nate, Lucas just called, I was bathing Anna, and couldn't answer." Haley told him.

"What did he want? Should I call him?" Nathan asked a little worriedly.

"He invited us to lunch there tomorrow," Haley told him. "And yeah, you should call him and let him know we are going."

"Okay, I'll go take a quick shower and call him in ten minutes." Nathan told her.

"Great. So baby girl, lets eat and take a little nap? Mom sure needs one." Haley said as she dressed Anna and yawned.

~X~

"Brooke, I just called Haley but she didn't answer. I left a message." Lucas said to Brooke.

"Oh, well, I'm sure they will return the call as soon as they hear it, and I'm also sure they will come." Brooke replied.

"So, should I call Jake and you call Peyton, or do you want me to call them both?" Lucas asked.

"I'm pretty sure that if you call only one, both of them will come." Brooke told him as she winked at him.

"Okay, well, I'll call Peyton then and make sure she will bring him too." Lucas decided.

"Okay. Sounds good. Let me finish this shopping list so we can go grocery shopping." she replied.

Lucas called Peyton and let her know about the next day lunch. She of course confirmed she would go, and she sounded very happy that Brooke was coming back, was recuperating, was willing to live again. She also assured Lucas that Jake would come along. As soon as he ended that call, it rang, it was Nathan.

"Hey man. How are you?" Lucas asked him.

"_I'm great. Just calling to thank the invitation and let you know that, of course we are coming, all of us!"_ Nathan told him.

"Great! Brooke will be glad, although she already knew you guys were coming." Lucas said with a laugh.

"_Yeah, I'm sure she did_." Nathan replied with a laugh of his own.

"Okay, so see you all tomorrow then?" Lucas asked him.

"_Yeah, see you tomorrow man. Have a nice day."_ Nathan told him.

"Bye Nate, give Haley and the kids a "hi" from us. See you tomorrow. Brooke is sending a kiss." Lucas said.

"_Thanks. See you tomorrow. Bye."_ Nathan said as they ended the call.

While Lucas was checking some things in the backyard, Brooke was taking a shower and getting ready to go shopping. They went to Whole Foods, got tomatoes, onions, garlic and parsley for the sauce, some fresh spaghetti, ground beef and some fruits for desert. They also got some lettuce, carrots, tomatoes, some canned corn, walnuts and some feta cheese for a nice and fresh salad. Italian and raspberry dressing where the ones chosen to go with the salad.

Before going back home, Brooke decided to go to Target to get something nice for Jamie and Anna. They walked around and Brooke ended up getting some toys and some clothes for them.

"Honey, what do you think of getting some ice cream for dessert as well?" Brooke asked him.

"I think it's a great idea." Lucas told her.

"Okay. I want vanilla," she said. "Which one do you prefer?"

"Cookie Dough, it's sooo good." Lucas answered as his mouth watered.

"Great, I think everyone will like these two flavors." Brooke replied.

"So, are we ready to go?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, we don't need anything else for tomorrow." she told him.

They were holding hands almost the whole time they were in the store. While they were waiting in the line, they were hugging each other, and whispering in each other ears.

"Brooke, I'm so happy!" Lucas told her.

"Are you, why?" she asked in response.

"Because you have that special light in your eyes again." he told her softly.

"Its all because of your strength and love Lucas. I'm not a hundred percent yet, but you are lifting me up faster than what I could do by myself." she told him honestly. Lucas kissed her in response.

"You are also lifting me up with your love, and smile and enthusiasm. We will be a hundred percent, and we will have a big family." he told her once their lips separated.

"I know we will baby, I know." she told him before she kissed him again.

"We'll have our two boys and a girl, you will see." Lucas said as he winked playfully at her.

"Hey, its our turn. We better hurry up before someone pass in front of us because we are too busy kissing and flirting." she told him with a smile.

"Well, I wouldn't care for someone passing in front of us if it wasn't for me being a little tired of stores, and if the ice creams wouldn't melt." he said as he stuck his tongue out to her.

"Yeah, just for those reasons huh?" she asked as she lightly punched him on the shoulder.

~X~

Peyton was in the middle of a phone call at the record label, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Just a second," she called to the person who knocked, before returning to her call. "Okay, you can mail the demos you have there and we'll listen to it here, and send you feedback. No, thank you, have a good day. Bye. Come on in."

"Excuse us." Jake said as he and Jenny came into her office.

"Hi Peyton!" Jenny said happily as she ran towards her. Peyton hugged her when she came up to her.

"Oh my God, what a great surprise. Hello Jenny dear," Peyton said. She then stood up and went over to Jake and kissed him. "Hello handsome."

"Hi my artist," Jake said as he smiled at her. "So, we came to pick you up for Lucas' lunch. We still have almost an hour though. Jenny was anxious to come see you."

"Were you really? So, do you want to go into the studio with me, see what is happening there? Maybe we can even record something. What do you say daddy?" Peyton asked him.

"I think its perfect, I'll play and you two sing. Does that sound good Jenny?" Jake asked.

"Perfect daddy!" Jenny said happily.

They went to the studio and recorded some kids songs like Twinkle, twinkle little star, and Mister Sun among others. They stopped exactly ten minutes before lunch time.

"Hey guys, look at the time, we need to go, they must be waiting for us." Peyton told them.

~X~

Brooke and Lucas had woken up fairly early to get the house ready for lunch. She watered the plants while he mowed the lawn. They cleaned the house, vacuumed, cleaned the windows, and got the house smelling fresh and clean. Brooke went to take a shower and asked Lucas to chop the vegetables for the sauce.

"Very well done baby!" Brooke said as she came into the kitchen and kissed him. "Now you can go take your shower and I'll start cooking."

"Okay, I'll do that," he said as he kissed her forehead. "Scream if you need help."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Brooke assured him.

Brooke fried the onions and the garlic on a bit of olive oil, then she mixed the meat in and let it cook until it was all done. While she was cooking, Lucas came out of the bedroom all dressed up and hugged her from behind.

"Mmm, judging by the smell, your spaghetti will be very good." he told her.

"Isn't it always?" she asked him teasingly.

"Well-" he began playfully. Brooke raised the wooden spoon in his direction.

"You say anything other than yes and you will starve," she told him, pretending to be mad. At that very moment the door bell rang. She yelled that she wouldn't be a second before continuing to ask Lucas. "So, what is your answer mister?"

"Yes, my love, yes!" he said as he kissed her. The door bell rang again. "Let me go get the door."

"Okay, saved by the bell!" she said with a laugh. Lucas walked to the door while Brooke was finishing up the sauce and putting the water on the stove for the pasta to boil.

"Oh, hello Scott family, come on in." Lucas greeted as he opened the door.

"Hi Uncle Lucas! Where is Aunt Brooke?" Jamie said as he hugged him.

"Hello little man, she is in the kitchen," Lucas told him before turning his attention back to the others. "Hi Nate, hi Hales. Where is little Anna?"

"Right behind me, in her car seat, sleeping," Haley replied. "Where is Brooke?"

"I'm here Hales, in the kitchen, cooking." Brooke said in a loud voice. Jamie ran to the kitchen and hugged Brooke's legs.

"Hi Aunt Brooke." Jamie said happily. Brooke let go of the wooden spoon as he did.

"Hi honey. Oh, Aunt Brooke missed this hug so much. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine Aunt Brooke. I'm helping mom a lot with Anna, I'm a big brother." Jamie replied.

"Yes, you sure are Jamie," Haley told him. "Now get out of the kitchen please, let your aunt cook. So Brooke, how are you?"

"I'm doing well Haley, Lucas and I have been really supporting each other, and this is really working. Of course it's still hard, but I saw that I have to keep on living and we will get there." Brooke told her.

"Of course you will Brooke, no doubt about it," Haley assured her. She smiled as she continued. "And when it happens, be sure that it will be at the right time and it will be special, very special."

"Yeah, I know it will. So, how is Anna doing? Where is she anyways?" Brooke asked.

"Anna is doing really well, growing like she should, eating a lot like she should, and crying like she should," Haley said with a laugh. "She's sleeping now; Nathan has her in her car seat."

While the girls were talking in the kitchen, Nathan, Lucas and Jamie were on the couch watching the news, waiting for sports. Anna was still sound asleep. All of a sudden the door bell rang again; it was Peyton, Jake and Jenny. Jamie was excited that Jenny was there, so they could out and play on the backyard. Brooke and Lucas had put some toys back there because of the time Jamie spent on their house some time ago.

At the same time as the kids were playing outside, the ladies were drinking some wine, except for Haley, who was breast feeding, and having some cheese as entree. The boys were now watching ESPN, drinking bear and eating corn chips. All of a sudden someone scored and they all screamed. Anna woke started crying like she was scared. They all looked at Haley and she wasn't looking very happy. When she stood up to go get Anna, Brooke was already there, taking her goddaughter out of the car seat. Silence was heard in the room. Only Anna's crying was heard.

Brooke didn't look at anybody besides Anna, she walked outside, and when she was there, she started talking to Anna, trying to soothe her.

"Hey baby girl. Its okay, don't cry baby, its okay. Are you still sleepy? Yeah? Okay, you can sleep again. Close your eyes and I'll sing you a lullaby." Brooke said in a soothing tone.

While Brooke was outside, in the house they were all surprised by her reaction, especially Lucas.

"I thought that she wouldn't move," Lucas said in a surprised tone of voice. "I actually thought that she wouldn't even want to hold Anna."

"Me too Luke. I guess this is a good sign." Haley said looking slightly confused.

"I don't know. We need to wait and see when she is done holding Anna," Peyton said. "Maybe she won't even want to talk about it."

"I don't think it will be a problem at all. Brooke seemed very sure of what she was doing." Nathan said.

"Yeah. Guess we'll have to wait and see. I'm controlling myself hard here, so I don't go outside." Lucas said with a brooding look.

Brooke and Anna were doing just fine. She was almost back asleep at the sound of Brooke's raspy voice singing twinkle twinkle little star. With some extra rocking, and two more times singing, Anna was sleeping again and Brooke came in. They were all quiet again, but they also could see that Brooke had a different look on her face. She walked into the room and placed Anna on her car seat again.

"If any of you scream again, you will get no food!" Brooke told them in a low voice so she wouldn't disturb Anna. "Now, lunch will be served in fifteen minutes."

No word was said about that Brooke and baby moment. They all kept on acting normal, just like she was. While Brooke was finishing the spaghetti, Peyton was setting the table and Haley was fixing the salad.

"Hey Nate, can you go outside and call Jamie and Jenny in please, so they can wash hands and sit to have lunch?" Haley asked him.

"Sure," Nathan replied as he headed outside. "Hey guys, time for lunch. Come inside and and go straight to the bathroom and wash those hands."

"Aww daddy, already?" Jamie asked disappointed.

"Yes Jamie, already. Come on, you can play more after lunch. Now come on, both of you!" Nathan told them.

~X~

They were all sitting at the table. Laughing, sharing new stories, remembering old ones, it was all very nice, a very happy day.

"I would like to make a toast to our friendship, to always being there for each other, and especially to my beautiful wife, without whom I would be just one more person in the world! I love you Brooke." Lucas said as he kissed her.

"Cheers!" everybody said in unison.

"Brooke Davis, I never knew you're such a great cook. This spaghetti, is great! Luke, you're a lucky man, she is pretty and can cook. Too bad I don't have the same luck." Jake said playfully as he stuck his tongue out to Peyton.

"Oh really? Brooke, maybe we should take his plate off him?" Peyton replied as she took hold of his plate.

"I was just joking Peyton," Jake said. "You're much better cook than Brooke."

"Yes P. Sawyer, take his plate. Now!" Brooke said causing everyone to laugh.

"Jake, you better keep quiet and eat," Haley said with a laugh. "These two can talk without words careful."

"Yeah man, do it like me, keep it quiet." Nathan told him.

"Ah, keep it quiet huh? Brooke, Nathan's plate too, please." Haley said causing another round of laughter.

Lunch was great, they had fun and great food, no better combination was possible. Dessert was also a hit, fruits and ice cream worked pretty well, especially the ice cream. Anna was already awake, on Haley's lap, just looking around, very alert. Many times Brooke saw Anna starring at her; she would look back, but turned around rather fast.

They were all sitting in the living room; the kids were again playing outside. Lucas was now holding Anna, she seemed very comfortable. From time to time Brooke would touch her, but nothing more. Lucas decided to try something. He got even closer to Brooke.

"Hi Aunt Brooke, can you please hold me again, uncle Lucas is not as good at this as you are," he whispered. "Please aunt Brooke."

Lucas then stood up, not giving Brooke a chance to answer, he just handed Anna to her and walked away. He looked at Haley and winked; she understood and just smiled back at him. When he was walking towards the backyard to check on the kids, the door bell rang.

"Who can that be? We are not waiting on anyone anymore." Brooke asked looking confused. Lucas went to open the door. Standing behind it was a serious guy, in a suit, with an envelope on his hands.

"Mister Lucas Scott?" the stranger asked.

"Yes that's me, how may I help you?" Lucas asked confused.

"I'm a Clerk of Justice; I have a letter for you. Sir, you and Mrs. Brooke Scott are being requested to present yourself on court on the dates listed on the letter. Please sign here so its certain that you received the letter." the guy told him.

"Sure." Lucas said with a surprised look on his face.

He took the letter and signed the paperwork to state he had it. He closed the door and he returned to the living room with the envelope when he heard Brooke.

"Luke, who was it?" she asked curious.

"It was a Justice Clerk." Lucas replied.

"What did he want?" Haley and Brooke asked at the same time.

"Apparently Brooke, we need to present ourselves to court." Lucas replied.

"What? What for?" Brooke asked. She still held Anna on her lap.

"Let me see." Lucas said as he opened the envelope and read the letter.

"Okay read it and tell me." Brooke told him.

"Brooke, did you pay your employees?" Haley asked as she laughed.

"Of course, Haley," Brooke said as she too laughed. "So Luke what is it for?"

"It's a citation for an Incompetency Trial." Lucas told her.

"What?" Brooke asked as she handed Anna to Haley. She then grabbed the letter from Lucas. "Let me see that."

"Who would do that?" Haley asked with a frown.

"Victoria." Lucas told her.

"I swear to god that I will kill her any day now. I can't believe she actually went through with it." Brooke said angrily as she finished reading the letter.

"She has no limit what so ever." Peyton said in a disgusted tone.

"No and her greed for my company and my money is blocking her view." Brooke said annoyed.

"Wow she sounds mean." Jake said.

"Mean is coming short honey. You look up the word Evil and Victoria's face will be there." Peyton told him.

"Don't worry Pretty Girl, we will talk to the lawyer who helped me and we will not let her take the company and your fortune away." Lucas told her.

"How can I not worry? She is trying to take everything away." Brooke said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, she won't be successful in that task." Lucas assured her.

"When is the date that I'm suppose to appear in court?" Brooke asked.

"In about twenty five days. I will phone the lawyer right now." Lucas told her.

"Okay go." Brooke told him. Lucas grabbed the phone and disappeared into a room. He dialed the number of Mr Jacobs. The phone rang and was answered.

"_Hello."_ Mr Jacobs asked as he answered.

"Hello Mr. Jacobs, its Lucas Scott." Lucas told him.

"_Hi Lucas, how is your wife doing?" _ Mr. Jacobs asked him.

"Better, thanks." Lucas replied.

"_What do I owe the pleasure of you calling?"_ Mr. Jacobs asked.

"I just got a citation to appear in Court." Lucas told him.

"_You are already in trouble again?"_ Mr. Jacobs asked as he laughed slightly.

"Not me, my wife." Lucas told him.

"_What did she do?"_ Mr. Jacobs asked him.

"She didn't do anything; her evil mother wants to legally incapacitate her to run her fortune and company." Lucas told him with a sigh.

"_Wow that women just don't stop."_ Mr. Jacobs replied stunned.

"Sadly No." Lucas told him.

"_Tell her that she doesn't need to worry; we won't let her mother do that."_ Mr. Jacobs assured him.

"Okay." Lucas replied.

"_And you two come to my office with the letter on Wednesday so I can see it and prepare the defense."_ Mr. Jacobs told him.

"Okay Mr. Jacobs we will. Thank you again." Lucas told him.

"_You're welcome, see you Wednesday."_ he said.

"See you Wednesday." Lucas replied as they ended the call. Going back to the living room he heard Brooke.

"Luke what did he tell you?" she asked him. He sat next to her on the couch and kissed her forehead.

"He told me that you don't need to worry, that he will try his best to not let Victoria get her hands on everything." Lucas replied.

"Anything more?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah that we need to be in his office on Wednesday so he can look at the letter and prepare the defense." he told her.

"Okay." Brooke said.

After that little incident the lunch continued in a very good way. They spent the rest of day talking, the kids and the men playing around in the back yard, the women gossiping around until the evening came and everyone left to the their own places.

~X~

Twenty four days has passed and now it was the day before the trial. Brooke was super nervous and was afraid of losing everything she worked so hard to have. She and Lucas had this morning a meeting with their lawyer so he could coach them through the entire process, in a way to relax them about it.

Brooke and Lucas also planned a family get together for later, everyone was going to be there including Nathan, thanks to the fact that he called his coach and explained the situation his brother was going through and asked for a permission to start a little bit later the training, which the coach accepted.

It was ten a.m. Lucas and Brooke were there to meet with the lawyer. They were sitting in a chair waiting for him to enter the office. Five minutes later he walked in and sat in his chair.

"Good morning, Lucas, Brooke." he greeted.

"Good Morning Mr Jacobs." they replied in unison.

"How are you today?" he asked.

"I'm good." Lucas replied.

"I'm a little nervous." Brooke confessed.

"Relax Brooke; everything is going to be alright." he assured her.

"Okay." Brooke said quietly.

"So Brooke, Lucas are you ready to walk through the entire process?" Mr. Jacobs asked them.

"Yes." they both replied.

"Well first my colleague and I will give opening statements about the case." Mr. Jacobs said.

"What is that?" Brooke asked.

"It's like telling the story to the judge so he will know about it." Mr. Jacobs replied.

"Ah okay." Brooke said.

"After that it will be time to question the witness on our part and their parts. Every attorney has the right to question each part witnesses." he told them.

"So let me get this right, Victoria's attorney can ask question to our witnesses?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. He can ask question to Miss. Huxtable, to Mr. Johnson or even Ms Sawyer." Mr. Jacobs said.

"Any kind of question?" Brooke asked.

"Any kind of question no, only the ones related to the case or that could bring some light into the case. What I mean with this is that he won't ask what color is your underwear." Mr. Jacobs replied with a slight laugh.

"Okay." Brooke and Lucas replied as they too both laughed.

"After that my colleague and I will give our closing statements, asking how we want the case to be solved. Then the judge is off to deliberate." Mr. Jacobs told them.

"How much do we have to wait for his decision?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know it could be forty minutes or two hours. But the most important is no matter how incredible nasty things you will hear, do not act or say anything because it could play against us, okay?" Mr. Jacobs told them.

"Okay." they both replied.

"So that is how it's going to be. Are you more relax now that you know how it will be?" Mr. Jacobs asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Brooke replied.

"Yeah, you leave us more at ease. " Lucas said.

"I'm glad for that. So I'll see you tomorrow at ten a.m. at the court house." Mr. Jacobs told them.

"We will see you there." Brooke replied.

"Thanks for everything." Lucas said as he shook his hand.

"You're welcome." Mr. Jacobs replied as he returned the hand shake. With that they left the office to go to their house and prepare for the family get together.

~X~

It was now noon; Lucas was putting a large table in the back yard with the seats that belong to that table and after that he was going to light up the fire to start making the barbeque.

Brooke was in the kitchen preparing all the food that Lucas was going to need. At that moment the door bell rang, so she turned the tap off and dried her hands in a kitchen cloth and went to open the door.

"Hi Rach." Brooke greeted as she opened the door.

"Hi Brookie how are you?" Rachel asked as she walked in.

"I'm good. What happened that you come so early?" Brooke asked her as she closed the front door.

"Nothing, I just wanted to spend more time with my fat ass friend." Rachel said as she laughed.

"Good, because I wanted to spend more time with my skanky friend too." Brooke retorted.

"What were you doing that it took so long to answer the door? Perhaps having hot sex with that hot husband of yours?" Rachel asked with a wink.

"Rach Shut up! I wasn't but not because I don't want it!" Brooke replied with a laugh. "It was because I was preparing all the food for Luke to barbeque."

"Okay, you are becoming more and more like Naley." Rachel said with a laugh. In that moment Lucas walked in the Kitchen looking for the food and saw Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good." she replied.

"You came early." he stated.

"Yeah." she said with a nod.

"Pretty Girl is the food ready?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Yes Broody, behind me." she told him.

"Okay. Thanks." he said before kissing her.

"You are welcome." Brooke told him as she eagerly returned it.

"See you later, Rachel." Lucas said as he picked the food up.

"Bye Lucas." Rachel replied. With that Lucas was out in the back yard again and the girls resumed their conversation for a little while.

"Rach I know that I already told you this a few days back but I needed to say it again." Brooke said.

"What Brookie?" Rachel asked her.

"It really meant a lot to me the words of encouragement that you told me when I was so depressed, so thank you." Brooke told her.

"Don't mention it. You are my one true friend and I would do anything for you plus it broke my heart to see you like that." Rachel told her.

"I know. Any photo shoot coming soon?" Brooke asked changing the subject.

"No, I'm taking a vacation." Rachel told her.

"Okay, because maybe I will need you for one in the fall." Brooke told her.

"You know you can count on me plus I would love to model for Clothes over Bro again." Rachel told her.

The girls continued chatting a while more and an hour and a half later all the people that needed to be there were there and preparing to eat.

Nathan, Lucas and Jake were putting the finishing touches to the barbeque, the kids were playing around in the yard, while the girls were all talking and finishing putting the salad and other dishes in the table and sitting.

Now the kids and the girls were sitting waiting for the boys to bring the food to the table, Haley asked Brooke something.

"How are you holding up for tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'm trying to be calm about it but sometimes I can't because it's my life's work and other times I just want to go kill that vampire botox lady." Brooke replied as she laughed slightly.

"I know but you need to be calm. There is no way that Victoria will get her hands on that company," Haley said as she laughed. "What did the lawyer told you today?"

"He told me to be relax and whatever ugly thing I will hear in the trial, I have to keep my mouth shut because if I act or say something it could play against us." Brooke replied.

"Okay so do what the lawyer says." Haley told her.

"I will definitely try." Brooke told her. She knew it would be hard not to rise to Victoria's lies.

"That's good." Haley said. Soon after Haley said that the boys arrived with the food and they shared out with everyone.

They enjoyed the food and also gave compliments to the chefs but before the dessert was serve Jake asked for a few moments to say something.

"I wanted to say before the dessert arrives that-" Jake began but Lucas cut him off.

"That you are marrying Peyton right?" Lucas asked with a grin.

"Funny, that will be the first time that one is engaged without knowing." Peyton said with a laugh.

"Funny Lucas but no," Jake said laughing a bit. "I was going to say that I found a job in Tree Hill so I'm moving back here in a couple of weeks."

"Really?" Peyton asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Really." he said as he grinned.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to get the confirmation before I told you and I got it this morning right before picking you up." Jake told her. After this everyone congratulated Jake about it and toasted on his behalf. Nathan used this opportunity to make a toast too.

"I want to toast Brooke and I hope that everything will go okay tomorrow at the trial." Nathan said.

"Thanks Nate, that means a lot to me." she said gratefully.

"Don't worry Brooke everyone will be there to support you through it." Haley assured her.

"Like always fat ass." Rachel added.

"Thanks guys." Brooke told them all.

The rest of the day was passed by eating dessert, chatting, watching the kids playing and spending some time with each other.

~X~

"Case 3465779-08 Victoria Davis against Brooke Davis Scott about an Inhabilitation/Incapacity to run her company and her assets." a court employee said the next day, to announce the case that was being presented.

On one side of the court room was sat Victoria Davis and her lawyer. At the other side of the room was Brooke and Lucas who were holding hands and their Lawyer. Behind them was Peyton, Millie, Haley, Nathan, Jake, Rachel and the Director of Economics Department of Clothes over Bro´s.

"Please all stand for the honorable judge Michael Ferdinand presiding." the same court employee said. Everyone stood as the judge came into the court room and took his seat.

"All be seated. Attorneys please start opening arguments." the judge said.

"Your honor, we have here a very simple case. This woman Victoria Davis was never involved in her daughter's life, and the past few years when she got involved, was only for her advantage; an economic one your honor. This last year my client fired her from her CEO position, after realizing this sore subject and the fact that she intervened with the adoption process Mrs. Davis Scott was going through at that time making it almost impossible for my client to be selected by the adoption agency," Mr. Jacobs told the judge. "A few months later, she visited her daughter again and when she found out that my client was going to get married to Mr. Scott, her high school sweetheart, Mrs. Victoria Davis got furious and said that Mr. Scott's only intention was leaving her daughter on the street, with no money. Mrs. Brooke Davis Scott asked her mother to leave her house and her life. This last person left making clear to her daughter that she would regret this decision. Of course if she can't take any economic advantage anymore, she decided that no one could either."

"Since Mrs. Davis, my client's mother, couldn't stop the wedding, a month later she returned to Tree Hill and decided to do whatever it took to separate that marriage apart. She arrived at Mrs. Davis Scott store with annulment papers for her to sign. My client didn't accept and did not sign them. Mrs. Victoria Davis didn't stop there, she threatened her daughter showing the paper work to get this trial up and running and told her the definition of this process," Mr. Jacobs continued. "Mrs. Davis-Scott asked her to leave the store; all that tension was making her feel sick. Her mother left only after her son-in-law appeared and took his wife to the hospital. This much tensioned moment resulted in my client loosing her baby later that same day. Oh yes my client was in an early stage of her pregnancy."

"Then Mrs. Davis accused Mr. Scott of threatening to kill her, which doesn't stand true at all and he had to leave his wife who was in the hospital bed and be locked up for a few hours in a county jail. She did this for the sole purpose to break this couple apart," Mr. Jacobs carried on. "My client hopes this court house will serve justice today. That's all your honor, thanks."

"Your honor, my client is being accused of some horrible things by my fellow attorney here present and none of it is true. She is being accused of not being involved in her daughter's life. That is not correct because all her life the only thing that my client and her husband did was give her a nice, worry free life in both aspects, economic and social. Even when her daughter, Miss Brooke Davis, moved to New York, my client moved with her to keep her company so she wasn't alone in a big city," Mr. Stevens, Victoria's lawyer began. "Referring to business issues, she helped her daughter by giving ideas and making the company grow to the level where it is now. She offered herself for the CEO position because she had experience in running a business like this and also because she wanted to spend more time with her."

"I want to make clear that the only interest that my client has and had all along was to protect her daughter from vampiric people who lurked around to see how much money they could take from her, including now her husband, Mr. Lucas Scott," Mr. Stevens continued. Brooke and Lucas wanted to protest, but their layer calmed them down quickly. "Since her daughter refused to sign the annulment papers, my client needed to do everything she could to protect her fortune, her well being, her future and that's why we are here today."

"The other thing that I want to make clear was that Mrs. Davis didn't know that her daughter was pregnant and she is so sorry about that loss. There is no way that my clients intention was to produce that unfortunate event," Mr. Stevens said making Victoria out to be the total opposite of what she was. "About what my fellow attorney said of the false accusation of threaten to kill her, there is nothing false about it. This event happened in the hotel room of my client and we have the police accusation to prove it. My client hopes that you can see beyond all these lies about her person and see the reality of the situation. That's all I have to say your honor, thanks for your time."

"We had heard the opening statements. Now let's just start the interrogation process of the witnesses," the judge said. "Mr. Jacobs is the defense ready to start?"

"Yes, your honor, we are." Mr. Jacobs replied.

"Mr. Stevens is the accusation ready to start?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your honor, we are." Mr. Stevens confirmed.

"Good, the defense can call their first witness." the judge announced.

"We would like to call Millicent Huxtable." Mr. Jacobs said. Millicent walked up to the witness location and sat down.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, nothing but the truth so help you god?" the court clerk asked her.

"Yes I do." Millicent replied.

"How was the work environment with Victoria as a CEO?" Mr. Jacobs asked.

"It was a very tense and stressful environment." Millie replied.

"How did she treat you?" Mr. Jacobs asked.

"She was always so mean to me from the day I started to work at the company but she was mean to everyone." Millie said.

"Did you know how Victoria treated Brooke in the work related environment?" Mr. Jacobs asked.

"Yes because I happened to witness it a few times and she was mean and demanding. When they both were in the room discussing work things, Victoria created a very tense atmosphere; you can say that you can cut it with a knife." Millie replied.

"All these things you are telling me changed, when Brooke got the CEO position?" Mr. Jacobs asked.

"Yes, because the work environment is now a very relaxed one and I actually enjoy going to work now." Millie replied.

"Thanks, Miss Huxtable. I have no more questions, your honor." Mr. Jacobs told the judge. Mr. Stevens stood as Mr. Jacobs sat.

"Can you tell if Victoria knew what she was doing and how to run the company?"he asked Millie.

"No but it looked like she knew." Millie replied.

"Can you tell if Brooke had the same determination for the decisions as her mother did?"

"No, I can't tell you. All I can say is that Brooke really cares about us the employees; she treats us well and makes us want to go to work." Millie told him.

"Thanks, Miss Huxtable. I have no more questions, your honor." Mr. Stevens said and sat back down. Millie left the stand.

"We would like to call Director of Economics Department Of Clothes over Bro´s, Mr. Johnson." Mr. Jacobs said. He headed up to the witness stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, nothing but the truth so help you god?" the court clerk asked him.

"I do." Mr. Johnson replied.

"First Mr. Johnson, What is your position in the company?" Mr. Jacobs asked.

"I´m the Director of Economics Department of Clothes over Bro´s." he answered.

"Nice to meet you." Mr. Jacobs said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Mr. Johnson replied.

"Did the company suffer any variation with Mrs. Davis Scott being in charge?" Mr. Jacobs asked him.

"Not at all, In fact I would say there is a tendency to grow more." he replied.

"Did any client or sponsors leave the company with Mrs. Davis Scott being in charge?" Mr. Jacobs asked.

"No, we are actually getting more interest from other possible clients." Mr. Johnson told him.

"I have no more questions, your honor." Mr. Jacobs said and sat. Mr. Stevens stood and began his questioning.

"How was my client regarding to the financial politics of the company?" he asked.

"She was strict, very strict, but she could achieve that the company take off economically speaking." Mr. Johnson replied.

"Do you think that wager of the magazine, the cosmetic company etc. was a big economical risk, but if this goes well it will take the company into another economic level?" Mr. Stevens asked.

"Yes, of course for that moment that we were in, it was a huge risk because if this didn't work the company could have disappeared but if we could pull that off well the fortune of Mrs. Brooke Davis Scott would sky rocket directly to heaven." Mr. Johnson replied.

"And be susceptible as an object of greed by anyone?" Mr. Stevens asked.

"Yes, for sure." Mr. Johnson confirmed.

"Is that true that my client personally convinced every single client or sponsor?" he asked.

"Yes, she did. I know that because I was with her in all the meetings." Mr. Johnson confirmed again.

"I have no more questions, your honor." Mr. Stevens said as he sat and Mr. Johnson left the stand.

"We would like to call Miss Peyton Sawyer." Mr. Jacobs said as he stood. Peyton headed up to the witness location and sat down.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, nothing but the truth so help you god?" the court clerk asked.

"Yes, I do." Peyton swore.

"How many years have you known Brooke Davis and her mother?" Mr. Jacobs asked.

"Since we were eight years old." Peyton replied.

"How was the relationship between my client and her mother?" he asked.

"Always being bad, because her mother always looked down on her and said that she was Brooke smart not book smart." Peyton answered.

"Is it true that the idea of creating the record label was from my client and she loaned you the money?" Mr. Jacobs asked.

"Yes, it's true I didn't want to accept it. I thought that was not correct that she loaned me the money." Peyton told him.

"Did you return the money?" Mr. Jacobs asked her.

"Yes, of course." Peyton replied.

"Is it true that Mrs. Victoria Davis offered money to you to break this couple apart?" Mr. Jacobs asked.

"Yes, she came to my hotel and offered me fifty thousand dollars to do that Job. Here is the check to prove it." Peyton told him as she produced the check.

"Your honor, please take this check as proof number 4 and this audio tape with Mrs. Victoria Davis doing the offer as proof number 5," Mr. Jacobs said. Victoria looked shocked and demanded her lawyer to do something. "I have no more questions, your honor."

"Did my client at anytime take care of personally watching the inversion made on the record label?" Mr. Stevens asked.

"Yes, once she came to a recording session and told that the artist was too bad and that this whole project would turn out to be a waste of money." Peyton replied.

"Can you tell how Victoria sees you?" Mr. Stevens asked.

"She always said that I was a bad influence to her daughter." Peyton told him.

"In this tape How can we know that you didn't trick my client to say that Ms. Sawyer?" Mr. Stevens asked.

"Because Brooke is my friend and if you hear the tape you would realize that the offer came from her mouth plus it's not the only tape that there is about it." Peyton told him.

"I have no more questions, your honor." Mr. Stevens said and sat as Peyton left the witness stand.

"Okay. Attorneys please start closing arguments." the judge told them.

"Your honor I'm going to make this brief and short. We clearly show with our witnesses how bad of a mother Mrs. Victoria Davis was and is. We also show with financial statements of the company that my client is the most capable person to run her company and even according to the Economic director showing a tendency to grow more now under her direction," Mr. Jacobs began. "According to the psychiatric evaluation asked by my fellow attorney here present, she is a sane person and more then qualify to run her business and her assets. All that my client and I are looking for is that you, your honor, dismiss this process against her that could be qualified as ridiculous. Thank for your time, your honor."

"Your honor I'm going to make this brief and short too. We clearly show with our witnesses that my client was a good mother and a mother that always looked at the best interest for her daughter not for herself. We also showed in the financial area, that if it wasn't for my clients selfless work, ideas and being very strict with the financial politics, this company as we know it today would not exist," Mr. Stevens said. "She, like the economic department director said, personally brought every client and sponsor to invest in this company and she spent an amazing amount of quality time with her daughter. All that my client and I are looking for is that you, your honor, don't dismiss this process and give Mrs. Victoria Davis the possibility of continuing taking care of her daughter's company and assets, so she can have more and more in the future to come. Thank for your time, your honor."

"Thanks Attorneys, I'm going to be off taking the pertinent decision for this case." the judge said. And with that the judge left the room. Brooke and Lucas with their attorney and friends also left the room. So did Victoria and her attorney.

Brooke, Lucas and their friends stayed in the hallway in silence. Lucas was holding Brooke and to break that tensioned moment Haley said something.

"Brooke, don't worry you are going to win this." she told her softly.

"Yeah, I agree with Haley plus everyone said positive about you managing the company." Rachel said.

"Even the Economic Director guy." Nathan said.

"He said that more clients wanted to join now." Jake added.

"I hope I helped you." Millie said.

"Thanks guys. Don't worry Millie you did very good." Brooke told her.

"Brooke, I did the best that I could. I wanted to kill Victoria's lawyer for making that last question." Peyton said.

"Don't worry P. Sawyer you did very good. You only told the truth." Brooke replied.

~X~

After an hour and a half of talking between them, Mr. Jacobs approached the gang.

"Brooke, Lucas we have to go inside the Judge already has his ruling." he told them.

"Okay, thanks Mr. Jacobs." Brooke replied. Brooke, Lucas, their friends and the lawyer took their places in the room, as did Victoria and her lawyer. In that moment the judge returned.

"After hearing all the witnesses that each part presented today and looking at the financial statements that was provided to this case by the Economics Department of Clothes over Bro´s, the psychiatry exam conducted by a legal psychiatrist pointed by this court house, I reach to the conclusion that Mrs. Brooke Davis Scott is more than capable to run her company and her assets like she used to do until now," the judge began. "So, I dismiss this process and grant Mrs. Brooke Davis Scott a restraining order against Mrs. Victoria Davis of one hundred feet. Any violation of this order carries being locked in jail. This meeting is adjourned."

Lucas and Brooke couldn't hold it in. They hugged and kissed and Brooke let herself fall on his arms. She could only cry.


	39. Chapter 38

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: BonnieLforU, PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, ALL ABOUT BRUCAS, PRINCESAKARLITA411, CRAXYGIRL54, BJQ, DIANEHERMANS, ARUBAGIRL0926.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 38 – 2 Years Later

It had been two years since the day that Brooke and Lucas had managed to remove Victoria out of their lives for good. And it had been the most difficult and happy times of their existence.

It was a difficult time for Brooke and Lucas because the first year they tried like crazy to get pregnant again but nothing happened. It had put a strain on the relationship for a while.

But now that was water under the bridge and the last year they were as happy as they could be because they understood that when it was meant to happen, it would happen.

On the work side the past two years were very hectic because Lucas was trying to come up with the idea for the next great American Novel but nothing had happened so far and that got Lindsey and the publishers all worried and uneasy.

The Ravens under his command had won three out of four state championship titles. It made his fame as a coach greater than Old coach Whitey.

Brooke on the other side struggled a bit at first with the work but now the company was booming, growing at a rate that was surprising to everyone and the sales had gone through the roof; especially on her couture line and baby Brooke.

Not only had she succeeded to extend her agreement with Macy´s but she also managed to get agreements with JC Penney, Target, Bloomingdales and Neiman Marcus to sell all her lines including baby Brooke in all the USA territory.

Now she was working on a teen line that it was going to be called Simply Brooke, so the teenagers could go back to class in style. As soon as she finished that, the line would be selling first at her store in Tree Hill and then be distributed to all the department stores already mentioned.

For Naley the time had been hectic too. It hadn't been easy at first to move to a new house in a new town, especially for Jamie. He missed his aunts and uncles a lot but with time he became used to it.

Nathan at first had a bit of a problem getting used to the hard training routine that was expected in the NBA but thanks to the patience from his coach and the support from his team mates, it didn't take long. Now he was the star of the team and the Charlotte Bobcats had won the NBA title the previous year with him as the MVP of the final series. Plus he had even got to play at last year's All Star game.

Haley was not stranger to trouble either when they got there. Because she was alone most of the day she didn't have someone to talk to and with two young kids, one who was home sick and going to school plus the other too young to even move by herself, it was difficult.

But the since Anna was now two years old, Haley had got a job as a teacher in a high school near her house. She also got the blessing that Deb moved in with them so she looked after Anna while she was out.

Six months after Jake moved back to Tree Hill, Peyton moved in with him. Now they had been married for almost eight months.

Peyton's record company was doing amazing. She had almost fifty bands signed and received on average two hundred demos a day. Even though she would have busy days, she always found time to spend with Jenny. They would do something they both liked and Peyton would take care of her house and she set aside time to be with her best friend Brooke.

Jake's job was now the Music teacher at Tree Hill High School, so he spent quite some time with Lucas. Plus he did a singing gig once in a while.

Mouth and Millie had also tied the knot, three months previous. Mouth was now the most famous person in Tree Hill thanks to his job.

Rachel was still modelling for Clothes over Bros and only modelled for the rest of the brands occasionally. She did so because she wanted to stay close for her friend Brooke, for anything she would need.

Skills still lived with Fergie and Junk. He dated a lot of women over the past two years plus he was still the assistant coach of Luke.

~X~

It was Saturday morning, a really beautiful day without no clouds and with nothing but sun ruling in the sky.

Brooke and Lucas were sleeping cuddled up to each other. A ray of light came through the window and hit Lucas' face and woke him. He squinted at the clock that was sitting on Brooke's bedside table. When he figured out the hour he realized that they were late for leaving to head to Charlotte to see Nathan's playoff game and the kids. He kissed Brooke's neck and began to whisper in her ear.

"Pretty Girl. You have to wake up sweetheart." He told her.

"Let me sleep a little bit more." Brooke mumbled.

"Okay, but only a bit more because otherwise we are going to be late to leave for Charleston. I love you." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." She replied with a sleepy smile.

Lucas climbed out of bed and went to take a shower. After he had finished that he decided to make breakfast for both so they can eat it in bed.

When he got to the kitchen, he started looking for the food in the refrigerator. He made a fruit salad that consisted of strawberries, bananas and a cantaloupe, some croissants, jam and milk and he put small vase with a red rose in for his Pretty Girl. He then headed to the room with the tray.

"Come on Pretty Girl, It's time to wake up beautiful, breakfast is here." He said as he put the tray on the side and kissed her lips. Brooke eagerly returned it.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's ten thirty." He replied.

"Did you say breakfast before?" she asked with a grin.

"Here it is," he said with a laugh as he placed the tray on her legs. He kissed her before saying. "But it's for the both of us."

"Looks yummy." She told him as she saw the food. Lucas pushed the vase towards her.

"This is for you. A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl." He said.

"Oh Lucas, you are spoiling me too much." She said as she smiled and took hold of the rose.

"This is least you deserve." He told her.

They started eating and Lucas was very sweet and loving with her as usual. Once the food was finished, he went to take the tray to the kitchen and started washing the dishes, while Brooke went in the bathroom to get a shower.

After that he grabbed the bags and put them in the trunk of the car and waited for Brooke to finish her get pretty time.

"Are you ready to leave Pretty Girl?" he asked a little while later.

"I'm more than ready. I want to see Anna and Jamie so bad." Brooke told him.

"Me too Pretty Girl, me too." He said. And with that they left for Charleston.

~X~

It was half past noon. The café was very quiet for a Saturday so Karen was cleaning the counter when she heard a voice greeting her from the front door.

"Hi Karen how are you?" Peyton asked.

"Hi Peyton, I'm good. You?" Karen asked her.

"I'm good; thank god you decided to open the cafe again because you can't get good coffee around here." Peyton told her.

"Thanks," Karen said with a smile. "How are Jake and Jenny doing?"

"They are good, just having a father daughter day." Peyton replied.

"That's good. Want a coffee?" Karen asked her.

"Yeah, to go please." Peyton replied.

"Coming right up." Karen told her.

"Karen, do you know where Brooke and Lucas are? Because I'm calling their house and nobody is answering." Peyton asked her.

"Yeah they went to visit Nathan and Haley for the weekend." Karen told her as she handed her the coffee.

"That's good; well I will talk to Brooke when she comes back." Peyton said.

"Was it something important?" Karen asked her.

"No, nothing to worry about," Peyton replied. "I just wanted to talk to her because I've been so busy and not had the chance this past week. Bye Karen."

"Bye Peyton, send my love to that wonderful family of yours." Karen told her.

"I will." Peyton said as she left the café.

~X~

It was early afternoon when Brooke and Lucas' car arrived at the front of Nathan and Haley's house. They were getting out of the car when they saw Nathan stepping out of the house and going to the mailbox.

"Little Brother, where are you doing?" Lucas asked him. His voice caused Nathan to snap out of his thoughtful state.

"Luke you arrived man!" Nathan said as he walked over to him and hugged him.

"Yeah we arrived." Lucas said as he laughed and returned the hug.

"How is my favourite sister in law doing?" Nathan asked as he headed over to Brooke and hugged her.

"I'm good, happy to be here." Brooke told him as she eagerly returned his embrace.

"That's good to know. How was the trip?" Nathan asked.

"The trip was good." Brooke replied.

"Hey Nate, where is Hales?" Lucas asked.

"She is inside with the kids." Nathan replied.

"Then what are we waiting for; I'm looking forward to see my godson and goddaughter." Brooke told him.

"Me too." Lucas said.

"Let's go then." Nathan said. Nathan led them directly to the door. They walked into the house and Haley saw them.

"Oh my god you're here!" Haley said as she ran over to hug them.

"We are." Brooke and Lucas replied as they hugged her in turn.

"Hales where are the kids?" Nathan asked as he noticed the children free lounge.

"In their rooms." Haley replied.

"Okay, I'll shout them." Nathan headed to the stairs. He stood there and shouted. "Jamie, Anna Look who come to see you both."

"Brooke it's so good to see you," Haley said. "With work and the house I have had no time to give you a call for the last month and half."

"Don't worry Hales, I have been busy too." Brooke told her.

"Hey Hales. Am I not important for you anymore?" Lucas asked as he pulled a fake sad face.

"Of course you are you silly goof!" Haley replied as she gave him a slight touch on the back of his head.

"Hey that hurt!" Lucas said with a laugh.

At that moment everyone heard two sets of steps rapidly coming down the stairs and minutes later Brooke and Lucas felt someone grabbing them by the waist and leg.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie said as he grabbed Brooke.

"Uncle Wucas!" Anna said as she grabbed Lucas.

"There is my little man," Brooke said as she bent down and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Jamie. Did you miss me?"

"Nate, I think your dog is trying to have its way with me," Lucas said with a laugh. Nathan rolled his eyes at his brother as Lucas looked down at Anna and grabbed her in his arms and kissed her cheek. "Oh wait it's my little princess. Hi Anna."

"A lot Aunt Brooke, did you miss me?" Jamie said to Brooke.

"How am I not going to miss my second favourite man after your Uncle Lucas?" Brooke asked him as she tickled him.

"Anna did you miss your Uncle and Aunt?" Lucas asked her.

"Yes." Anna told him as she nodded.

"Good," he said as he hugged her again. "Go to say hi to your aunt."

While the two kids concentrated on getting the attention of their Aunt Brooke, Lucas went over to his brother.

"Are you anxious for tonight? Or simply excited?" he asked him.

"I'm anxious for the night to arrive and excited about how it will turn out to be," Nathan told him. "But I'm trying to be calm about it because it's not the first time the Bobcats are in this situation."

"Cool, plus the Bobcats are the defending champions right?" Lucas asked.

"Right Brother." Nathan told him with a smile.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking with each other, playing with the kids and even agreeing to go on a couple's night out after the game. When it was late afternoon Nathan left to go meet his team members.

The night came and they were all leaving the house to go the game including Deb, when Jamie said.

"Mom, can I ride with Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke to the game?"

"Only if it alright with them." Haley told him.

"It's ok little man." Lucas told him.

"Thanks Uncle Lucas." Jamie said happily.

"I want to go with Uncle Wucas too!" Anna said almost crying.

"Come here little princess," Brooke said as she took Anna in her arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You can come too."

"Yay phanks aunt Bwookie." Anna said happily.

"You are welcome sweetheart." Brooke told her. After Lucas secured the kids in the car, they speed off to the game.

~X~

The game was pretty intense. There was a lot of action happening on the court and a lot of leading changes.

Brooke had a sleeping Anna in her arms and spent the entire game watching and talking with Haley and Deb. Jamie who seated between her and Lucas was on the edge of it nervously watching it as was Lucas.

When the game ended with another Bobcats win over the Lakers, Brooke handed Anna to Deb so she could take the kids to the house, but Jamie didn't want to go.

"I want to stay with my uncle and aunt, Nanny Deb." He pouted.

"You can't." Deb told him.

"Why?" Jamie whined.

"Because they will be going out with your parents." Deb told him.

"To do what?" Jamie asked.

"Grown up stuff." She replied.

"I want to do that too." He whined.

"Little man, listen to your grandma. Tomorrow you can spend all day with us." Lucas told him.

"Really?" Jamie asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Really." Brooke confirmed.

When Jamie was gone, happy that he could spend tomorrow with his uncle and aunt, all there was left is to wait for Nathan to come out so they could go eating and maybe do some dancing.

~X~

Peyton was finishing cleaning the kitchen when she saw her beautiful husband enter the room.

"Is Jenny asleep now?" she asked him.

"Yeah like a log." Jake told her before kissing her on the lips.

"I guess the father and daughter day wore her out." Peyton said after returning the kiss.

"I guess so." Jake replied.

"Is the father also tired?" Peyton enquired.

"Why?" he asked as he looked at her curious.

"Because I thought we could get frisky upstairs." Peyton told him with a mischievous grin.

"Mrs. Jagielski I like what you are thinking but before that I need to call Luke to see if he wants to go to the river court tomorrow." Jake replied.

"Don't bother Lucas and Brooke are in Charlotte visiting Nathan." Peyton told him.

"How did you find out?" Jake asked.

"Karen told me." Peyton replied.

"Well then I think we need to put your frisky plan in action Mrs. Jagielski." Jake told her.

"Let's go upstairs then." Peyton said as she left the room. Jake was right behind her.

~X~

The two couples were sitting in the fanciest restaurant in Charlotte, just chatting, drinking and eating.

"Little Brother, you played awesome today." Lucas told him.

"Thanks Luke." Nathan replied.

"How is teaching going in here?" Brooke asked Haley.

"It's going good; the kids are not as rebellious as in our high school." Haley told her.

"Nate no wonder you are always mentioned for the MVP award," Lucas said in an awe filled voice. "You keep playing like this and you will win it again."

"I don't know Luke; there are other great players out there." Nathan replied modestly.

"How is the company doing?" Haley asked Brooke.

"It's doing incredible and I'm about to finish the Teen Brooke line." Brooke told her.

"Trust me on this Nate keep it like that and you will win it. I'm a coach myself; I know what I'm talking about." Lucas told him with a grin.

"Hope god can hear you." Nathan replied as he laughed.

"Are you going to call it Teen Brooke? Or another name?" Haley asked her.

"It's going to be called Simply Brooke." Brooke replied.

In that moment a kid that appeared to be no more than ten years old stopped in front of their table with a paper and a pen in his hand. He was looking anxiously at Nathan.

Nathan realizing this turned to look at the kid.

"Yes, can I help you?" Nathan asked him.

"Are you Nathan Scott?" the kid asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." Nathan replied with a smile.

"The Nathan Scott that plays for the Bobcats and last year MVP?" the kid asked as his eyes grew bigger.

"Yes it's me." Nathan replied with a laugh.

"Cool, can I get you autograph?" the kid asked in an awed tone.

"Of course," Nathan replied as he took the pen and paper. "What's your name?"

"Timothy."

"Do you play sports Timothy?" Nathan asked as he wrote on the paper.

"Yes, I love Basketball." Timothy replied.

"Sport is the only thing that will keep you healthy." Nathan told him as he handed the paper back to him.

"Thank you Sir." Timothy replied as he eagerly grabbed the paper.

"You're welcome." Nathan replied with a smile.

The kid left the table with a huge smile on his face and went straight to show his prize to his father. Lucas after watching this scene unfolded asked his brother.

"Nate does happen to you every time?"

"Every time we are in a public place." Haley told him as she laughed.

"Really? Does it bother you?" Lucas asked.

"Really and no it doesn't bother me. In fact I love it." Nathan replied honestly.

"Nate, welcome to my world." Brooke said with a laugh.

They finished eating and decided to go dancing. Nathan being who he was got free tickets to any dancing place in town.

An hour later they were sitting at a table in the top place to dance in the city. They were talking after hitting the floor a while before.

"Guys I'm going to get a drink at the bar." Brooke said.

"Okay Pretty Girl I'll wait for you in here." Lucas replied.

"Broody do you want me to get you something?" Brooke asked him.

"No I'm good like this." He replied as he kissed her cheek.

"Okay."

While Brooke was at the bar waiting for her drink, some creepy guy came up next to her and started talking to her.

"Hey foxy what's your name?" he asked. Brooke just ignored him. "I'm Darren. Bartender give foxy here any drink she wants."

"No thanks." Brooke told him. Lucas was watching all of it and didn't like it one bit so he left his place and approached the bar in the precise moment to hear.

"Don't be shy. Want to hit the floor with me?" Darren asked her.

"No thanks." Brooke repeated.

"C'mon foxy you are alone, I'm alone." Darren continued.

"She is not alone." Lucas told him as he glared at him.

"Who are you dude?" Darren asked as he gave Lucas the once over.

"I'm the guy who is going to beat your ass if you don't go now." Lucas replied.

"Chill dude, the place is full of women, go find another. So foxy what do you say about going to another place more quiet?" Darren asked after saying what he had to Lucas.

"No, I'm with him." Brooke told him.

"Who is him? I'm way more handsome then him." Darren asked her.

"I'm her husband so get the hell out of here now." Lucas said angrily.

"Sorry dude she is all yours." Darren said with a shocked look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked as he hugged her.

"I'm okay, thanks Broody for saving me like my knight shining armour that you are." Brooke said as she grabbed her drink.

The night finished with them leaving the club at one a.m. and heading to the house to have some kind of party of their own.

~X~

Brooke and Lucas spent the next day entirely dedicated to Jamie and Anna as they promised, taking them to the park, the cinema and to a huge toy store too but as the end of the day approach them it was time to go back to Tree Hill.

~X~

It was already Monday. Peyton was in the kitchen finishing arranging Jenny's back pack for school when she came to eat her breakfast.

"Mom, do I look nice in this?" Jenny asked.

"You look awesome in that outfit." Peyton replied as she got emotional. It was the first time Jenny had called her mom.

"Thanks." Jenny said as she sat at the table.

"Eat your breakfast, sweetie." Peyton told her.

"Okay but Mom don't forget that today I'm going with Steph and her mom to her house, so you don't have to pick me up." Jenny told her.

"I remember, let's make sure your daddy doesn't forget about it so he won't be scared of not knowing where you are." Peyton told her with a smile.

"Okay." Jenny replied.

"Go ahead and finish it, so I can take you to school." Peyton told her.

~X~

A week had passed since Brooke and Lucas had returned from Charlotte. Brooke was in the living room finishing sketching her teen line and Lucas was in his house office in the room where Peyton used to sleep.

Lucas was sitting in front of his laptop and looking at it blanking with no single idea coming to his mind when his cell phone rang.

"Hello." Lucas said as he answered.

"_Hi Lucas it's me."_ Lindsey said.

"Hi Lindsey." Lucas replied.

"_How is the book coming?"_ she asked him.

"Not coming at all." He confessed with a slight laugh.

"_Not a single idea yet?"_ she asked.

"Sadly no." Lucas replied.

"_Lucas we need talk about this."_ She told him.

"I know give me time an idea eventually will come." He told her.

"_I would give you all the time that you want because I know how talented you are but they don't."_ Lindsey told him.

"I know. I'm trying my best here." He said with a sigh.

"_I know that too but that is not why I'm calling you."_ Lindsey told him.

"Then why are you calling me?" Lucas asked.

"_I'm calling you because the publishing house just signed this huge deal with some very important publishing company in South America."_ She told him.

"And this affects me why?" he asked puzzled.

"_Because the deal consisted in them buying some of our books to sell them there."_ Lindsey said.

"And?" Lucas asked.

"_And one of the books chosen by them was "The Comet" Lucas."_ She said.

"Really?" Lucas asked surprised.

"_Really, apparently they love it but that's not all the deal also includes the author doing promotion in those country."_ Lindsey told him.

"Wait you are telling me that they want me to travel to some country to do a promotion tour." He asked feeling shocked but had an excited look on his face.

"_Yes."_ Lindsey said.

"Awesome. Which country?" Lucas asked happily.

"_Don't you mean which countries?"_ Lindsey corrected.

"Are you telling me that there is more the one?" he asked surprised.

"_Yes actually three."_ Lindsey told him.

"Which ones?" he asked in a happy voice.

"_Brazil, Argentina and Chile."_ Lindsey told him.

"Woowww but wait a minute how am I going to cope with the language?" Lucas asked her.

"_Don't worry about that, their company is going to provide you with a translator."_ Lindsey told him.

"Ahh okay. How long is it going to be?" he asked.

"_Two weeks."_ Lindsey told him.

"Wow that's long but it's okay." He replied.

"_Is Brooke going with you?"_ Lindsey asked.

"Why?" Lucas asked in response.

"_Because I need to book her ticket."_ Lindsey told him.

"I don't think so because she is very busy with her work now. I don't think she could have two weeks free." Lucas replied.

"_That's okay but if she changes her mind let me know."_ Lindsey told him.

"When am I leaving?" Lucas asked.

"_Tomorrow morning." _Lindsey answered.

"Why so soon?" Lucas asked surprised.

"_Because the book will be on sale two days after you will arrive."_ She told him.

"Okay how do we do with the ticket thing?" Lucas asked.

"_The ticket will be waiting for you at the United Airlines counter at the Tree Hill airport."_ Lindsey told him.

"Thanks." He replied.

"_Bye Lucas."_ Lindsey said.

"Bye Lindsey," Lucas said in response. When he got off the phone, he went straight to the living room to tell every thing to Brooke. She was there beautiful as always sitting in the table sketching. "Pretty Girl I have amazing news."

"What Broody?" she asked as she turned her attention to him.

"Lindsey just called and told me that the publishers signed a huge deal with some very important South American Publishing company." He began.

"And? Tell me already." She told him.

"That publishing company wants to sell my book The Comet in South America." He told her with a smile.

"Luke that is so great honey," Brooke said as she stood up and went to hug and kiss him. "I'm so happy for you."

"But that's not all." He continued as he held her.

"No?" Brooke asked surprised as she moved back slightly to see his face.

"No, they want me to travel tomorrow to Brazil, Argentina and Chile to do a book tour there." Lucas told her.

"Tomorrow? Why?" Brooke asked a little sad.

"Because the book will be on sale two days after my arrival." Lucas told her.

"For how long?" Brooke asked.

"Two weeks." He replied.

"That's too freaking long." Brooke said getting a little mad.

"I know Pretty Girl but I have to do this and before you know it I will be here again." Lucas told her.

"I know and I can't go with you because of the work." Brooke said a=sounding almost jealous.

"Are you jealous?" Lucas asked as he laughed slightly.

"No, I'm not." She insisted.

"Yes you are," he said with a laugh as he moved to grab her by her waist. He laughed again as he said. "You are afraid that some South American woman will steal me away from you."

"Lucas!" Brooke scoffed as she hit him slightly on his chest.

"That won't happen because you are the only woman that owns my heart, my entire being and it will be only yours until the end of time." Lucas told her before he kissed her.

"You bet your ass that you are mine." She told him after she had returned the kiss.

"Plus I will be calling you every couple of days from there." He told her.

"But it's not the same." She said as she pouted.

"Come here," he said as he hugged her. "Want to help me make my luggage and maybe more?"

"Yes." Brooke replied instantly.

"Well let's go then." Lucas said as he led her to their bedroom.

~X~

Jake and Peyton were in bed watching a show on TV. Jenny was sleeping and Peyton remembered something she had forgot to tell Jake the other day.

"Jake honey I forgot to tell you something." She said.

"What?" he asked as he looked at her.

"The other day while I was finishing Jenny's backpack, she called me Mom." She said.

"Really?" Jake asked with a surprised smile.

"Really." Peyton said smiling happily.

"I knew that would happen eventually because she adores you, Peyt. How do you feel about it?" Jake asked her.

"I felt so happy that I was about to cry, and so complete for the first time in a long time but she called me Mom twice that morning." Peyton replied.

"I'm happy that you felt that way honey," Jake told her as he yawned. "But now I'm going to sleep since tomorrow I got a busy day."

"Okay, love you." Peyton said as she kissed him.

"Love you too." Jake said after returning the kiss.

~X~

Lucas travelled that morning and Brooke was very anxious all day as she waited for him to call her and let her know that he was okay. It was night now and she was making something to eat when her cell phone rang.

"Hello." She said as she answered almost instantly.

"_It's me Pretty Girl."_ Lucas said at the other end of the phone.

"I'm happy that it's you I was wishing to hear your voice all day. How was the flight?" Brooke asked him.

"_The flight was good but tiring."_ He told her.

"Where are you now?" she asked.

"_I'm in Brazil. What were you doing?"_ he asked her in response.

"I was fixing myself something to eat and missing you already." She told him.

"_Eat well now that I'm not there to check up on you and I'm missing you too."_ He told her.

"Don't worry I will take care of myself." She promised.

"_Well Pretty girl I'm off to sleep since I'm really tired and I have a busy day tomorrow." _He said.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" she asked.

"_I don't know but they asked me to be on my feet at seven thirty in the morning."_ He replied with a sigh.

"Woow, then go to sleep. I love you." She told him.

"_I love you too Pretty Girl."_ He said as he hung up.

~X~

The next day Brooke entered the store with a coffee on her hand and saw Millie attending a customer so she just waved at her and went to leave her stuff in the office.

After doing that, she went behind the counter with Millie. Millie took a look at Brooke and asked.

"Did you sleep last night?"

"Why?" Brooke asked in response.

"Because you look kinda sleepy." Millie told her.

"Not so much." Brooke confessed.

"I see that Lucas not being here is taking a toll on you." Millie said with a laugh.

"Well yes because I'm used to sleeping cuddled to him." Brooke replied.

"You will get use to this fast." Millie told her.

"I don't know but changing the subject where is that hubby of yours that I didn't see him for a couple of days now?" Brooke asked.

"Mouth is busy at the station plus he is trying to sort out our first vacation as married couple." Millie told her.

"That's okay but tell him not to work too hard." Brooke replied.

"I will." Millie said.

"Well I'm off to the office to work on some papers. If you need me I'm there." She said as she left the counter.

"Okay Brooke." Millie replied.

~X~

A couple of days passed since Lucas' first call and Brooke was feeling the lack of his presence, so in her lunch break she went to a place when she can feel him close to her.

This place was the beach but not any beach, their beach, the one where they were at junior year, the one where they got married. She just sat there, watched the sea and thought about her broody boy and in that moment her cell phone rang.

"Hello." She asked not paying attention to the caller ID.

"_Pretty Girl."_ Lucas greeted.

"Broody I was just thinking of you." She said with a smile.

"_I hope it was happy things."_ He said with a chuckle.

"Always. I'm missing you like crazy." She told him.

"_Me too, Pretty Girl."_ He confessed.

"How are you?" she asked.

"_Good it's been a hectic couple of days. Where are you that I can't hear you well?"_ he asked.

"Since I was missing you so much I'm on our beach." She told him.

"_Why are you there?"_ he asked curious.

"Because it makes me feel like you are here with me." She confessed.

"_Ohhhh honey."_ Lucas replied. He really wanted to be with her right then.

"I know it's kinda stupid." Brooke said.

"_No, it's not."_ Lucas told her.

"How is everyone treating you?" she asked changing the subject.

"_Everyone is treating me very good but thank god I have a translator because if I didn't have one I would freak out with their crazy language. I can't understand a single thing."_ He told her with a laugh.

"My poor Broody. Are you still in Brazil?" she asked.

"_Yes for another two days."_ He told her.

"And after that where are you going?" she asked.

"_I think it's Argentina."_ He replied.

"Ahh okay." She replied softly.

"_Brooke, I need to go now because they are calling me for a television interview. I'll call you in a couple of days okay?"_ Lucas said with a sigh.

"Okay, I love you." She told him.

"_I love you too. Bye."_ Lucas said and reluctantly ended the call.

~X~

The kids were playing in the yard of Nathan and Haley's house. Haley was sitting on the couch just thinking about a lot of stuff when Nathan arrived from practice. He looked at her lost in thought expression.

"Hales, are you okay?" he asked.

"Hi honey I didn't know that you arrived from practice." Haley said as she stood and headed over to kiss him.

"I just arrived a few moments ago. What were you thinking?" he asked.

"Just stuff that I have being thinking since Brooke and Lucas' visit." She said.

"Hales, please tell me." He insisted.

"Okay, I was thinking how much the kids and I enjoyed their presence and when they left the kids and I felt a little home sick." Haley told him.

"And you were thinking if moving back to Tree Hill was an option right?" he asked. He knew her too well.

"Right because the kids miss the other part of the family so much and I miss the rest of the gang so much." Haley confessed.

"I don't know Hales give me a couple of days. Let's me talk to the team owners and see what I can do about it." He said.

"Really?" Haley asked.

"Really, because if you and the kids aren't happy all this doesn't matter." He told her.

"I love you Nate." She told him.

"I love you too Hales, you and the kids are the most important things I have in this world." Nathan told her.

"Let's go play with the kids that they are in the back yard." Haley told him.

"Okay." He said as he grabbed Haley's hand and led her from the room.

~X~

It had been a couple of days since Lucas' last call, more days than usual. Brooke thought he must have been busy, so to liberate her mind from worries, she was having lunch in a restaurant with her friend Rachel.

"So how are you dealing with the lack of Lucas?" Rachel asked her with a slight laugh

"At first it was pretty difficult but now I got use to it." Brooke replied.

"Of course it was going to be rough at first because you two were super glued to each other." She said with a laugh.

"Rach!" Brooke said with a laugh.

"What? It's true." Rachel insisted.

"Don't say it. It makes me look like I'm a sex addict!" Brooke said as she laughed slightly.

"Fat ass you have to agree with me that you and Lucas go at it like bunnies." Rachel said with a laugh.

"We kind of do," Brooke agreed with a laugh. "But we love each other so much."

"Nobody is arguing the last point." Rachel told her. At that moment Brooke's cell phone rang. She quickly checked the caller ID.

"Speak of the devil," she said as she answered. "Hi Luke."

"_Hi Pretty Girl, sorry it took an extra couple of days to call you. I was swamped with TV and magazines interviews, radio stuff, signings and crap!"_ he told her.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How are you now?" she asked.

"_I'm good just tired but I have fifteen minutes to talk to you."_ He said sounding happily.

"I'm missing you and I can't wait for you to come back." She told him.

"_I'm missing you too, I'm hopping this will be over soon."_ He told her.

"Where are you now?" she asked.

"_I'm in Argentina."_ He replied.

"How is language there? Better?" she asked.

"_Yes much better than the last one but still a bit difficult. What are you doing know?"_ Lucas replied.

"I'm having lunch with Rach." She said.

"_Say to Rachel hi from me."_ He told her.

"She says hi to you too." Brooke replied.

"_Well I need to go now. I will be calling you in a couple of days, please pass the phone to Rachel for a minute."_ Lucas told her.

"Okay." Brooke said confused as she gave the phone to Rachel.

"What do you want from me Lucas?" Rachel asked getting straight to the point.

"_Rachel can you please look out for Brooke and make sure she eats healthy and good? Because the other times I called she was alone."_ Lucas asked her.

"Don't worry Lucas, Peyton and I will take good care of her." Rachel assured him.

"_Pass the phone to Brooke now,"_ he told her. Rachel handed it back. "_Pretty Girl I love you."_

"I love you too." Brooke told him with a fond smile.

"_I need to go now. Bye."_ He said as he ended the call.

~X~

It was night. The kids were sleeping and Haley was finishing putting the dishes away when Nathan walked into the kitchen.

"Hales do you remember what we talk about the other day?" he asked.

"Are you talking about the option of moving back to Tree Hill?" she asked as she stopped what she was doing.

"Yes, I talked with the team bosses and my coach and I explained the situation to them." Nathan said.

"And?" Haley asked.

"They agree that we can move back to Tree Hill but with one condition." He said.

"What condition?" Haley asked a little hesitantly.

"I need to be at least four days a week here for training, games and other stuff related to the team." He said.

"So that leaves us three days to be together as family." Haley said.

"Yes, how you feel about that?" Nathan asked.

"Well three days with us is better than no days at all." Haley told him.

"That's true." He said with a smile.

"So I'm on board." Haley told him.

"I'm on board too." He said as his smile grew wider.

"We're moving back to Tree Hill then." Haley said.

"Tree Hill here we come!" Nathan said.

"I'm so happy " Haley said.

"I know. Do you know who are going to be happy with the news too?" Nathan asked playfully.

"The kids?" Haley replied with a wide smile.

"The kids and the rest of the gang." Nathan said with a laugh.

"Yes." She said as she joined in with his laughter.

~X~

More days passed and Brooke was working on some papers and looking at the calendar for some information. She noticed something wasn't right.

"These dates don't match with this other and look at the day we are today. Can this really be happening? Am I losing my mind? Plus we need to start production on this line by July twenty fifth." Brooke mumbled as she thought out loud. At that moment a very worry Millie entered the office.

"Brooke are you okay?" Millie asked.

"Yes, why?" she asked in return.

"Because you are acting kind of weird now." Millie told her.

"Don't worry Millie; I have a lot on my mind for the past few days." Brooke replied.

"Okay, I will leave to work." Millie said.

"Thanks Millie." Brooke replied.

"You're welcome." Millie said as she left. As soon as Millie went back to the counter, Peyton and Rachel entered the store.

"Hi Millie." They said in unison.

"Hi girls." Millie greeted.

"Is Brooke here?"" Peyton asked.

"Yes but before I get her please talk her." Millie said.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"She started acting weird a few days ago, could you please talk to her?" Millie asked a little worried.

"Don't worry we will." Peyton assured her.

"I'm going to get her now." Millie told them. Five minutes later Brooke was standing in front of the girls.

"Hi P. Sawyer, Hi Rach, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"We come to see you." Rachel replied.

"Thanks girls." Brooke replied.

"How are you?" Peyton asked.

"I'm good." Brooke told them.

"Really?" Peyton asked.

"Really, Why?" Brooke asked them as she frowned slightly.

"Because a little bird told us that you've being acting weird for a couple of days." Peyton said.

"Well I have a lot of stuff in my mind lately plus I'm missing Luke like crazy." Brooke replied.

"Well tell us what's going on? Maybe we could help." Rachel said.

"I don't know maybe I'm hallucinating." Brooke said.

"Yeah Rachel is right." Peyton said.

"Let's us in and we will tell you if you are a fat ass crazy girl or not." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Okay Rach, do you remember when I was acting weird in senior year?" Brooke said.

"Yeah." Peyton said.

"Oh my god, Brooke it's what I think it is?" Rachel asked as she realized what Brooke was getting at.

"Maybe but I don't know." Brooke replied.

"Hey don't leave me out of the party." Peyton said as she laughed. After that Rachel gave Peyton a look that said it all without saying anything and then it also clicked for Peyton too.

"Peyton, did you get it?" Rachel asked.

"Oh my god, really?" Peyton asked.

"Did you hear that she said maybe she was not sure?" Rachel reminded the blonde.

"I did." Peyton replied.

"Well let me know how this turns out because I have a photo shoot in half and hour and I can't miss it or I will get fired. Brooke do whatever Peyton says okay." Rachel told her.

"I will try. Bye Rach." Brooke said.

"Bye Brooke, Bye Peyton." Rachel said as she left.

"You need to find out the truth about what you are thinking." Peyton told her.

"I know but I don't want to do it alone. What if I'm wrong?" Brooke replied.

"Brooke don't be childish about it and if you are wrong, you are wrong." Peyton said as she gave her a look that let her know what she must do now.

"But I don't trust in those methods," Brooke said. "What if he got angry when he finds out?"

"He is not going to be angry and do you want to have more time without knowing?" Peyton asked.

"No I don't." Brooke replied honestly.

"Then let's go I will be with you every step of the way." Peyton assured her.

"Okay," Brooke said. She then yelled. "Millie."

"Yes Brooke?" Millie asked.

"Can you stay at the store for the rest of the afternoon and then close it?" Brooke asked her.

"No problem Brooke." Millie replied.

"Thanks Millie, you are a sweetheart. Bye." Brooke said as she grabbed her purse.

"Bye Millie." Peyton said.

"Bye Peyton, Bye Brooke." Millie replied. They left the store in a hurry to give certainty to that thought in her mind.

~X~

Brooke and Peyton had arrived at the house forty five minutes previous. Both were sat in silence.

"P. Sawyer is it time?" Brooke asked as she broke the silence.

"Not yet," Peyton told her. "There are thirty seconds left."

"Okay. I'm nervous about it." Brooke said.

"Don't be." Peyton told her.

"It's easy for you to say." Brooke said.

"It's time." Peyton told her looking up from her watch. Brooke went to pick the test up from the bathroom counter. At that moment Brooke's cell phone started to ring.

"Hi Luke." Brooke greeted.

"_Hi Pretty Girl, How are you?"_ he greeted.

"I'm good." She replied.

"_Well I'm just calling you to tell you that I'm leaving for home in the morning so I will be there by eight p.m. okay?"_ he said in a happy tone.

"Okay, I will pick you up in the airport." She said happily.

"_Okay, I can't wait to see you. I have being missing you so much these past two weeks!_ He told her.

"I can't wait either and I'm missing you like crazy too." Brooke told him.

"_Bye Pretty girl. I love you."_ He told her.

"Bye Luke, I love you too." Brooke said before they ended the call. After hearing their talk Peyton said.

"Well I need to know," Brooke turned the test around and her face went devoid of all emotion. So in that precise moment Peyton intervened. "Brooke what is it?"


	40. Chapter 39

**HEY GUYS SINCE NEXT WEEK I WOULDN´T BE ON FOR TWO WEEKS I DECIDED TO POST THIS DOUBLE UPDATE. IT´S DOUBLE BECAUSE THIS STORY HAS ONLY 3 CHAPTERS LEFT AND I WANT TO GIVE THE LAST CHAPTER ITS MOMENT IN THE SPOTLIGHT. SO YOU KNOW THE DRILL.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, DIANEHERMANS, PRINCESAKARLITA411, ALLABOUTBRUCAS, CRAZYCJZ, 21SY4.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 39 – Double Trouble

It was five p.m on a Saturday afternoon. Brooke was very anxious. She was eating everything she could find in front of her. She was anxious and hungry. She caught herself frying and eating sausage. It was Lucas' favourite breakfast food, that she couldn't stand. She hated even the fact that she had to cook them sometimes. And she was tired; even though she had had a good nights asleep.

She sat on the couch after, surprisingly eating all four sausages from the breakfast package, and decided to call Millie at the store.

"_Clothes Over Bros, good afternoon."_ Millie's friendly voice greeted.

"Hey Millie, its me Brooke. How is everything there?" she asked.

"_Everything is fine, I'm just waiting for Marvin so I can close the store, he should be here any minute. How are you?"_ she asked in return.

"I'm," Brooke began as she let out a huge yawn. "Good, waiting until it's time to pick Lucas up at the airport. But I'm so sleepy, and I don't know why. I slept well, and didn't do much today."

"_Do you want Marvin to drive for you?"_ she asked.

"No, I'll be fine, the tiredness will go away. I will take a shower and it's gonna be gone. How were the sales today?" Brooke asked her.

"_Okay. The sales were great! We sold some night gowns and a lot of casual."_ Millie replied.

"Great job Millie. Well, I'm gonna go take that shower. Have a good evening and a nice Sunday. Thanks for everything." Brooke told her.

"_Bye Brooke, enjoy having Lucas back. Have a good weekend. Bye."_ Millie told her.

"Thanks, bye." Brooke turned the phone off and went to her bedroom. She took her shoes off and sat on the bed. She looked to her side and saw that very inviting pillow.

_Well, I can just rest my head here a bit and then I'll go take a shower, _she thought. But she fell asleep as soon as she put her head on the pillow. She didn't even have the strength to wake up.

~X~

It was six p.m. already. Lucas was two hours away from home. He had read, listened to music, seen a movie, but he couldn't sleep. He was tired, but he just couldn't sleep. He was missing Brooke and was waiting to see her so much, that closing his eyes and resting seemed like a very hard thing to do.

He opened his laptop and started typing like crazy. All this time away from Brooke and the excitement of being back home were a great trigger and his inspiration came to knock on his door. His new book was under construction now. It was going to be about the fight of a couple who were trying to get pregnant.

"_They decided not to give up. They had been trying to get pregnant for the last two years, and what this couple wanted most was a large family. Kids running around the yard, hear a baby cry here and there, those high pitched voices saying 'mommy' and 'daddy'. But let's go back to the beginning, I'll tell you all about those past years."_

That was his introduction, he was writing non stop. His mind was flying high, as high as his air plane, and he knew he had found the right path to walk on. He was happy and writing. Things were looking great, and with home getting closer and closer by the minute, they could only get better.

~X~

The house was quiet; no sound was to be heard besides the tick tock from Brooke's night stand clock. Something happen in her sleep, and she suddenly opened her eyes. When she stood up, she saw the time on the clock; it was seven forty five p.m.

"Oh my God, I only have fifteen minutes to get to the airport," Brooke muttered to herself as she jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom. "How could I fell asleep like that?"

She grabbed the test box that was on the sink and threw it in the trash can. She then brushed her hair, her teeth, put some lip stick on, grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

When the clock in the car marked eight, Brooke was parking her car in the airport's parking lot. She got a sequence of green lights and no cars in the street. She got out of the car, locked it and ran inside. His flight had just landed; she would have about ten minutes to get herself calm before she saw him.

She was still sleepy, and hungry, but ten times happier to see her husband again. She sat on a chair to wait for the sign to say which carrousel his luggage was going to be sent to. Carrousel two was the one. She put herself on the front line of the arriving area and stood there, with her eyes wide open. When she saw Lucas coming out, she broke out into a wide smile. Lucas smiled widely himself and walked fast towards her and opened up his arms and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh, it's so good to be here with you again!" he said as he breathed in the scent of her hair.

"I've missed your arms around me, I've missed you!" Brooke told him as she relished the feel of his arms around her.

"I love you Pretty Girl." Lucas said before he kissed her lovingly.

"I love you too honey!" Brooke said happily one their lips parted, before she kissed him again.

"Should we see where my luggage will be delivered?" he asked when they had pulled away again.

"No need baby, its carrousel two," she told him. She pointed to her left as she said. "That way."

"I've missed your organization while I've been away." Lucas told her as he smiled at her again.

They went to get his luggage and before leaving the airport and heading out into the parking lot. Brooke asked Lucas to stop and bought something to eat and a peach iced tea.

In the car Brooke was in the driver's seat and her right hand was holding Lucas'. They didn't let go of each other at any moment. Lucas was excited to tell Brooke all about the book tour. But Brooke was a little more excited than him, and not really paying attention to his words.

"Luke, I have some news to tell you. These past two weeks, a lot happened in Tree Hill." She said.

"I know, but let me tell you about the tour," he said excitedly. "Brazil is beautiful; you would love Sao Paulo, very much the same vibe as New York, a bit less crowded though. I wished you were there with me."

"Me too," she said. "That I had you here with me."

Lucas talked about the tour during the whole trip home. He was so happy to be back, and happy with his success. When they were getting home Brooke changed the subject.

"Are you hungry baby?" she asked. He was getting his luggage out of the trunk.

"I actually am, but you don't have to cook anything Brooke. You look a bit tired yourself. Are you okay? I was so hyper that I didn't even ask you how you were," he said apologetically as he hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"I'm okay husband, don't worry, I have you here with me now," she told him with a smile. "I'm perfect, and I will fix you something to eat. How about a fast spaghetti, does it sound good?

"Come on in Pretty Girl and spaghetti sounds great," Lucas said as he opened the door and headed inside with his luggage. "Do you mind if I go take a shower while you cook it?"

"Nope, go ahead; when you're out I'll be almost done." She said before she kissed him and walked to the kitchen. Lucas kissed her back eagerly.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." He told her happily.

Lucas walked into the room and left his luggage in a corner and went straight into the bathroom. He was tired but wanted to shave, he didn't like his newly grown beard. He searched in the cabinet for a new shaver, opened it up and went to throw the package into the trash can. When he opened the trash can he saw something that had his immediate attention. It was the box of a pregnancy test.

_Is Brooke pregnant? No, it can't be her, she didn't say a word about it, and she would if she was pregnant,_ Lucas thought to himseld.

He got the box and put it into his drawer and got into the shower. While washing his hair he couldn't stop thinking about that test, and about how Brooke didn't tell him anything about it.

_Maybe it was Rachel's, or maybe even Peyton's_, he continued to think.

Lucas got out of the shower, put on some pajamas and walked into the living room. The spaghetti sauce smelt so good and inviting.

"Hi honey, its almost ready, go sit there on the couch while I finish it." Brooke told him with a smile.

"Okay," he told her as he studied her for a moment. "Its smelling great Pretty Girl."

Lucas sat on the couch and turned the television on. He was actually observing Brooke. While she cooked she was eating non stop, and she was energetic but looking very tired at the same time. Something was wrong with her. Lucas ended up falling asleep in no time, Brooke was so anxious that she didn't even notice it.

"Hey honey, come on, dinner is ready," she told him. She got no answer so she headed to the sofa. "Baby, come on."

When she looked at the couch he was sleeping. She was disappointed because they needed to talk.

"Oh, I had so much to tell you today," she mumbled. "But I guess tomorrow will be okay. Now, should I wake him? No Brooke, let him sleep, he is tired. I'm hungry again. I guess I'll have dinner and then I'll go to sleep."

Brooke sat on the table and ate some spaghetti. She was now very sleepy.

"Hey, Luke, come sleep in the bed honey, you're gonna get a back pain or something." She told him.

"I'm coming. Sorry I didn't eat, but I'm very tired." Lucas replied as he yawned and stretched as he sat up.

"Its okay, I ate for us." She told him.

She went into the bedroom and less than two minutes later Lucas walked into the room. He found Brooke was already sleeping.

"Wow, Brooke was never this easy to fall asleep. Something is definitely not right," he mumbled with a frown. He shook her gently. "Brooke, wake up baby, Brooke."

No answer. Brooke didn't even move. Now he was sure she was not okay.

~X~

Haley and Nathan had spent the whole day packing. Their move was two days away, but Haley was so anxious that it was all already packed; she left out just clothes and things that they were still wearing.

"Honey, I can't wait for it to be the day after tomorrow, to be arriving in Tree Hill, to our good old house!" she told Nathan.

"I know Haley, I can't either, I miss Tree Hill, even if I have to stay here three or four days out of the week," Nathan said with a smile. "Just to know that I will be back with my friends and in my town, it changes all."

The kids were already sleeping when Nathan and Haley went to bed. Haley didn't sleep much, she was only thinking of what to do on the next two days, and Nathan was sleeping like a baby.

~X~

When Lucas woke up Brooke was not on the bed anymore. He was still laying down when she stormed into the bedroom, went straight into the bathroom and closed the door. He could only hear water running.

_Maybe she was taking a shower_, he thought. She walked out of the bathroom with her hair up and looking a bit tired.

"Good morning Pretty Girl!" he greeted with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning!" she replied with a smile of her own.

"Sit here baby," he told her as he patted the bed beside him. "Come kiss me good morning."

"I'm hungry baby, starving, I have to go cook." She told him looking a little distracted.

"Okay, I'll be right there." He told her as she headed back out of the bedroom. Lucas jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and got the pregnancy test box and went to the living room.

Brooke was making pancakes and French toast. She was so distracted and concentrated on her cooking that she didn't even see Lucas arriving and placing the box on the kitchen counter. He then, slowly walked towards her and hugged from behind causing her to jump.

"Oh my God Luke, you scared me." She told him.

"I'm sorry Pretty Girl, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

"Yes, I'm great, why?" she asked in response.

"Because you seem distracted, not acting normal, I don't know. Is there something you want to talk to me about?" he asked her.

"Why do you think I'm not acting normal?" she asked him.

"Well, you went to sleep super fast yesterday, you never sleep that easily. You locked yourself in the bathroom today turned the water on but didn't take a shower. You have been only thinking of food," he began as he let her go and walked over to the counter. "And I found this on our trash can. Brooke, what is going on?"

All of a sudden a lot of smoke started to come out of the frying pan. It was the pancake.

"Oh my God, you made me burn the pancakes. Now breakfast is ruined Lucas." She told him with a hint of anger in her voice.

Brooke turned the stove off and threw the pan in the sink, making a lot of noise. Lucas held her by the hand, causing her to stop, and hugged her.

"Hey Brooke, its okay. It's just a pancake, calm down. Let's sit on the couch and we can talk, I can feel you need to talk. Come on Brooke." Lucas told her softly.

"I'm sorry Luke, I didn't mean to bash you about a pancake, and yes, there is something I need to tell you." She told him as a few tears slipped from her eyes.

"What is it Brooke? Does it have anything to do with that pregnancy test I found in our bathroom?" he asked her.

"Yes Lucas, it does. Millie said things to Peyton, that she had seen in me since you left for you book tour," Brooke began. "That I was sleepier than normal, more agitated at times, very distracted. And Peyton came with the test two days ago, and said that I should take it. But-"

"But what Brooke? Say it already." Lucas said a little worried.

"But you know I don't trust those tests, and I didn't want to get my hopes up and then you know, negative again," she told him. "When you called me to say about your arriving time, I had just seen the results, but I couldn't bring myself to tell it to you on the phone."

At this moment Lucas, imagining what he would hear, hugged Brooke very tight and she started crying.

"Oh Brooke, I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you, I'm sorry!" he said in a gentle tone.

"Its okay Lucas, as long you stay with me for the next nine months, and hold my hands at the delivery room, and wake up during the nights to give me a break," Brooke began. "I forgive you for not being here when I saw that the test was POSITIVE!"

"What?" Lucas asked with a very surprised look on his face. "Are you telling me you're pregnant?"

"Yes Luke, I'm pregnant, we will have our first baby!" she told him happily.

"Oh my God Brooke, this is the best news ever! I'm so happy Brooke!" he said as he kissed her passionately. He touched her belly as he said. "Our baby. Hi baby, its daddy here. Welcome to our life!"

"We already have a doctor's appointment for tomorrow, I called the office right away on Friday, and he scheduled for tomorrow morning! I'm so, so happy Lucas, we are having a baby!" Brooke said as she kissed him back.

"Can we call Haley and Nathan? They need to know about it." Lucas said eagerly.

"Of course we can honey!" Brooke told him. Lucas wasted no time in getting his cell phone and calling them. He made sure to have the phone on loudspeaker.

"_Hello?"_ Haley asked as she answered.

"Hi Hales, how are you?" Brooke greeted keeping her voice normal and calm.

"_Brooke!"_ Haley said in a very happy voice. "_I'm doing great! We are moving back to Tree Hill tomorrow! I'm so excited! And how are you?"_

"We are having a baby! We are so excited!" Lucas said unable to keep the news in.

"And I'm glad you're coming back, I'll sure need you here!" Brooke said happily.

"_Nathan!"_ Haley yelled._ "Run Nate, Brooke and Lucas are on the phone, they have news!"_

"_Hey guys, what's the news,"_ Nathan asked as he hurried over to Haley._ "Can they top the one that we are moving back to Tree Hill?"_

"Oh yes they can!" Lucas said. "Wanna say it to him Brooke?"

"Sure, congratulations, you're now officially called UNCLE NATHAN!" she almost yelled into the phone.

"_I'm so happy! You guys deserve it so much! And I'm very glad we're gonna be there for that! Lucas, Brooke, congratulation guys!"_ Haley said.

"_The family is growing! I'll be able to spoil someone now. Get ready Brooke."_ Nathan said causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh my God, why did I spoil yours?" Brooke asked with a giggle.

"_Yeah Brooke, it's your turn now,"_ Haley said._ "The kid will love Aunt Haley!"_

They talked a bit more and settled for a dinner at Brucas' house for the very next day when they would arrive, so they could celebrate the new baby and their return home.

Lucas and Brooke went to Karen's house, they had lunch there. Karen was so happy when they told her the news. She couldn't contain her smiles.

"Oh, I'm gonna be a grandma! I'm so happy for you two!" Karen said as she hugged them both.

"Thanks Karen, this kid will love you like we do, a lot!" Brooke told her with a wide smile.

"Yes mom, we're gonna leave him or her here a lot, so we can make some more, right Brooke?" Lucas asked with a laugh.

"Lucas!" Brooke said looking a bit embarrassed. "But yeah, I guess we will do that!"

"Perfectly fine by me, I will love to spend some time with my grandchild," Karen said as she touched Brooke's belly. "Oh, I'm so excited for both of you!"

They spent the rest of the day at Karen's house, playing with Lily, looking at baby pictures of Lucas, brought by a nostalgic Karen, and having a great time. It was a nice way for Brooke not to think of next day's appointment, or she would have been too anxious and would have eaten non stop.

~X~

Peyton and Jake had had a great Saturday night. They left Jenny with a babysitter and went out to dinner and then to the theater. Jenny also had fun; she was up late, watching Disney movies. They all had a lazy Sunday morning, everybody slept in.

Around ten a.m. Jenny opened her parent's bedroom door and yelled a very loud good morning. Jenny wanted to fix breakfast with Peyton.

"Mom, lets make breakfast together? Please mom, please." Jenny begged her.

"Good morning to you too. Hey Jake," Peyton said as she reached out and shook him as she yawned. "What did you do when you went to give her a good night kiss? Put her batteries to charge?"

"Of course!" Jake said with a sleepy laugh.

"Yeah, I can tell," Peyton said with a smile. "And yes Jenny, we can fix breakfast, just give me five minutes to wash up okay?"

"Okay I'll wait here with dad." Jenny said.

Peyton and Jenny made a mess in the kitchen. While they were making some blueberry pancakes, Jake was playing some guitar and singing a bit. They were all having a great time. After eating they decided to go for a walk in the park, it was a nice day, with sunshine and a nice and soft breeze.

After walking around in the park, they went to the deck area to watch the sunset. It was a pretty golden sunset; the reflection of the sun on the water was just magical. Jenny asked for a hot dog as dinner and Peyton and Jake went along with it. An ice cream was dessert and they walked back home. Jenny was so tired from the busy day she had, that she went to take a bath, put on her pj's and went straight to bed, and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Jake and Peyton decided to sit on the couch and watch some TV. It was quiet and calm at home on that Sunday night. They were cuddling on the couch and having a glass of red wine. In between the scenes of the movie, they chatted with each other. One subject that was discussed by them was Brooke's condition.

"Is it true that Brooke is pregnant?" Jake asked.

"Yes, she is, I was there when she got the results from the pharmacy test. I don't even know if she was excited or not, Luke called right when she saw it, and I left," Peyton replied. "But I'm sure she is, actually, I'm sure that they are."

"I'm sure too, now it's our turn huh? When we will get our baby?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, but when it comes, it comes." She replied before she kissed him.

When the movie was over they went to their room, the intention was to sleep, but it was not what happened. They just hoped Jenny wasn't awakened by them.

~X~

It was Monday morning. Brooke was already awake; her night was good, but short. It was only six a.m. but she couldn't contain herself.

"Lucas, wake up baby," she said as she shook him. "Come on Lucas, wake up."

"What is it Brooke? It's so early." Lucas said with his eyes closed as he yawned.

"I know honey, I'm sorry, but I'm anxious for the appointment with the doctor today," Brooke told him. "I wanna know for sure that I'm pregnant."

"You are Pretty Girl, and don´t be anxious, because it's not good for the baby. Come here," he said as he opened his eyes and looked at her. He opened his arms as he spoke too. "Lay here with me and sleep some more Brooke, you need it, we need it."

"Okay, you are right," she said as she went into his arms and settled down. "We really need sleep, because in nine months, we won't get much of it. I love you husband."

"I love you too wife." He replied.

~X~

It was eleven a.m. already. Brooke and Lucas were sitting on the waiting room of Dr. Salinger's office; they were holding each other's hands all the time. Many pregnant women were there, walking around. Brooke's eyes would glow every time they saw them.

"Mrs. Scott, you can come in now." A voice told them.

"Let's go Luke, it's our turn." Brooke told him.

They headed into the office and shook hands with the doctor and set on the chairs on the other side of his table.

"So, what brings you here? Are you two pregnant?" Dr. Salinger asked.

"Yes, we are, we found out two days ago," Brooke said. "But I'm still a bit afraid, because I found it out by a pharmacy test."

"Which is always right. If you buy a high quality one, which I'm sure you did. So, should we go for an ultrasound, to make sure you have a little baby in there?" Dr. Salinger replied.

"Please doctor, the sooner I'm sure, the better." Brooke replied.

"If we just count the much she is eating, and sleeping, we don't even need an ultrasound to confirm that she is carrying a baby." Lucas said with a laugh.

"I'm with you Lucas," Dr. Salinger told him with a laugh. "And let me tell you, it only gets worse. Let's go to the other room."

"Yes!" Brooke said eagerly.

Brooke laid on the bed and Lucas was by her side, holding her hand and looking at the monitor, just like Brooke. They didn't even blink, the anxiety was big and they needed to have that news confirmed as Dr. Salinger moved the scanner over Brooke's belly.

"So, let's start the show. See, this part here," Dr. Salinger began, using the arrows on the monitor to show the area. "Is your uterus. It's just like it should look to have a baby in there, which is a good sign."

"That's good Pretty Girl, very good." Lucas said as he kissed Brooke's hand. Brooke couldn't talk, she was so tense, and anxious, and happy that she could only watch.

"Okay, now if you're quiet maybe we can hear the heartbeat," Doctor Salinger said. "By my measurements here you are almost four weeks pregnant. "

They stayed quiet and they could hear the heartbeat mixing with Brooke's heartbeat. Tears started falling down Brooke's face, she was so happy, she really was pregnant.

"Okay I think that's enough for you huh Brooke? Get yourself dressed and come to the other room, because I have something serious to tell you, both of you." Dr. Salinger said.

"What is it doctor?" Brooke asked anxiously.

"Is something wrong? Please, don't keep us in suspense like this." Lucas said worried.

"Just come to the other room and we will talk." Dr. Salinger said. Brooke got dressed very fast. She and Lucas were in the main room within moments, they couldn't wait any longer.

"I knew this pregnancy was not good," Brooke said as she began to cry. "I'm sorry; I think I will never be able to give you one child."

"Yes Brooke, you wont be able to give Lucas one child," Dr. Salinger said before Lucas could speak. At this moment Brooke started crying more, and Dr. Salinger got an ultrasound picture and put it on the table, in front of them. "Unless you take care of yourself very well. Look at this picture. Your pregnancy is not good, it's great. The growth rate so far is normal, the conditions in your uterus are excellent and you have a nice engrossment on it. Plus the heartbeat is as fast as it should be. Congratulations Brooke and Lucas, so far everything is going great."

"Oh Thank God." Brooke breathed with a sigh of relief.

"Really? Are you sure doctor?" Lucas asked.

"Yes Lucas," Dr. Salinger said showing Lucas the picture. "Here is the engrossment I was talking about. It's a nice thick wall and this is what an embryo of that amount of weeks must be like."

"Yes, oh my. It's so pretty already Lucas." Brooke said happily as she too looked.

"Congratulations again, so, how does it feel to know that you are finally pregnant?" the Doctor asked.

"It feels better than I have ever thought it would," Brooke said as she touched her belly. "Oh My God, it feels perfect!"

"It feels surreal, totally right, scary, and great!" Lucas said before he kissed Brooke.

Brooke was frozen; she couldn't even get up from her chair, her thoughts were going far, her mind couldn't stop turning. She couldn't hear anything that was being said around her. Dr. Salinger had just prescribed to her some vitamins, and told her to be back in one month for another appointment. It was a good thing that Lucas was there and heard it all. Carefully, Lucas held Brooke's arm and brought her back to reality.

"Let's go Pretty Girl." He told her.

"What?" she asked as she snapped out of her daydream.

"Our appointment is over, let's go." He told her.

"Ah, okay. Bye doctor." Brooke said as she got up to go.

"Good bye Brooke, and congratulations to both of you again!" Dr. Salinger said.

"Thanks Dr. Salinger. We will be glad to see you in a month." Lucas said.

"I'll be glad too. Bye bye."

"Good bye." Brooke said again.

Lucas had to hold Brooke's arm firmly so she could get to the car. Once in there, she asked Lucas to wait a little to leave the parking lot. She needed a moment of silence, Lucas tried to talk, but she shushed him. She was just letting her tears fall down her cheek. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Okay, Lucas, we are pregnant!" she said as a huge smile broke out on her face. Lucas leaned over and kissed her.

"I know baby, and I am so happy for that!" he told her happily.

"I am too; I cannot even express how happy I am. I need to go to Babies "R" Us. Can we go there Luke?" Brooke asked as she held his hands. "Please! Pretty please!"

"Of course we can. Honey, I'm so happy, I cannot believe we're gonna be parents. Can you imagine this tiny little person," he said as he touched her belly. "Looking at us and saying "mommy and daddy"?"

"Aww Luke, this is so good to hear," Brooke said as she kissed him. "I love you baby!"

"So, can we go now?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, I'm crazy to get our baby all we can." Brooke said with a grin.

"Yeah, but go slow Brooke, we don't even know the sex yet." Lucas told her. Lucas started the car and they got out of the medical building's parking lot, and went straight to the closest store they could find.

Babies "R" Us seemed to be heaven to them, and while Lucas was parking, Brooke was imagining all things she would buy. Clothes, crib, baby's room furniture, a bath tub, diapers, the baby would definitely need them, and a nice fashionable and functional stroller, and a cute and comfy car seat. Brooke had it all in her mind.

"Let's go." Lucas said.

"Of course," Brooke said coming out of her daydream. "Luke, we need look for the crib first, and think of the room colors and decoration. And then we can look for clothes and everything else."

"Slow down Brooke, we have time baby, nine months I would say." Lucas said with a laugh.

The couple started shopping together, one trying to convince the other what they should buy. Lucas was pushing the cart while Brooke was walking fast in front of him. She was getting dizzy with so many things to look, and not knowing what to buy.

"Brooke, didn't you say we should start with the room? Crib, wardrobes, dressers." He reminded her.

"Yes, let's go to the furniture session." Brooke said making her mind up.

They chose a very cute convertible white crib, and from there, all the rest they picked was white, dressers, changing table, wardrobes. The nursing chair and foot stool were of white and a very light green color; neutral. They kept on walking till they got to the stroller and car seat area.

"I was thinking, we should save the stroller for later, like the car seat, for when we know the sex, what do you think?" she asked.

"I think it's best, this way we can buy one especially for the baby. Are we done?" he asked.

"Not yet, we should get some neutral onesies, and cotton clothes, apart from towels, and bathtub." Brooke told him.

"Okay, I will leave that for you, my designer wife." He said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Yeah, it will be better!" she replied as she gave him a little smile.

On that same night, Brooke and Lucas invited all their family, including Peyton and Jake, for a dinner party. They showed off the future nursery. They had such a glow in their eyes, they were so happy, that the night was nothing short of fantastic. Haley and Peyton gathered with Brooke to see all she had bought so far, and Haley enjoyed to the opportunity to giver her some nice tips.

The guys in the living room were talking about the hopes of the baby being a boy. One more for the future basketball team, for the football weekend, they just wanted another dude in the family.

Days went by and the future parents were making changes on their house for the new baby. The appointment for the twelfth week was next week already. They were going have an ultrasound done. Brooke was so anxious to hear her baby's heart beat, and see if it was all alright with him or her. Yes, him or her, they were dying to know the sex.

It was Thursday morning, the appointment was at eleven that morning, but Brooke was up at around eight, she couldn't sleep no more. She went to take a bath, and when she got undressed, she took a look in the mirror and she saw her belly starting to show, she petted it.

"Hi baby, this is your mom talking to you! You are so loved already, your dad and I are very, very happy that you will soon be here with us. We love you!" she said.

She got in the bathtub and again, placed her hands on her belly. She closed her eyes and kept on imagining how that baby inside of her was. Half an hour later, Lucas came into the bathroom; he kneeled down next to the tub and called her.

"Good morning honey!" he said.

"Good morning Luke. I was here dreaming with our baby." She said as she opened her eyes.

"Yeah, I could imagine. I'm gonna fix breakfast while you take your bath okay? What do you want?" he asked her softly.

"Oh, could you make us some pancakes?" Brooke asked.

"Sure, they will be the best pancakes ever!" Lucas told her.

"Thanks husband! Love you." She said before she kissed him.

They had a great breakfast and left. Brooke stopped by her store to see how things were there, and to check up some things with Millie that were left from the day before.

It was 10:45 when they got to Dr. Salinger's office. Brooke and Lucas were very anxious, and she couldn't stop looking at all the other women there. Some were showing barely and some almost ready to give birth. She couldn't keep herself from imagining when she would be giving birth.

Exactly thirty minutes after arriving, Lucas and Brooke were called in by the doctor's nurse. They walked inside the room, and were greeted by a very happy and smiling Dr. Salinger.

"Good morning family Scott!"

"Good morning doctor." Lucas replied with a smile of his own.

"Morning!" Brooke greeted as they sat on the chairs in front of Doctor Salinger.

"So, let's see here. You should be on your twelfth week," Doctor Salinger said studying Brooke's medical notes. "How have you been feeling since the last time I saw you?"

"I have been great. I stopped having morning sickness, I didn't lose appetite, and my mood is under control-" Brooke began but was interrupted by Lucas.

"Well, her mood is not very much under control, she thinks it is, because she can't have a conversation with herself," he said with a laugh. "Oh, she has been sleeping a lot."

"Yeah, I feel sleepy almost all the time," Brooke said. "If I sit in a little more comfortable position on a couch or in an arm chair, I'll probably fall asleep."

"Well, I'm glad, because all of that is actually normal. You are undergoing a great hormonal change, and your body is adapting to having a new person developing in there." Dr. Salinger replied.

"I cannot wait to hear the baby's heart beat again." She said.

"So, let's go to the other room and start that ultrasound." Dr. Salinger said.

"Right away, I can't be more excited and curious." Brooke replied as she stood.

"I'm not as crazy as her, but I'm just as anxious." Lucas said as he kissed her.

In the other room, Brooke was lying on the bed and Lucas was sitting by her side, holding her hand. Dr. Salinger put the gel on her belly and started the exam. The first focus was the heart beat. Tears were coming from Lucas and Brooke's eyes.

"So, all seems to be very well in there," Dr. Salinger said still scanning Brooke's belly. "Good rhythm of the heart beat, normal size for this stage of your pregnancy."

"Doctor, can we know the sex already or is it still too soon?" Brooke asked. Brooke had no answer, Dr. Salinger's eyes were fixed on the screen as a picture was printed at that exact moment. Brooke sounded scared as she asked. "Dr. are you okay? Dr. Salinger, is there something wrong?"

"Brooke, you can clean the gel and come to the main room? I have something important to discuss with you two." Dr. Salinger said walking away. The couple was left alone in the exam room, and the tears of happiness instantly became tears of fear.

"Calm down Brooke, we don't know what is gonna be said." Lucas told her gently.

"I know its something bad Lucas; didn't you hear the tone of voice? It was too good to be true, us pregnant. I feel it Lucas." Brooke said sadly.

"Calm down, it will all be okay, you will see. Let's go Brooke; the doctor is waiting for us. Come on. It will be okay." Lucas said as he hugged her.

They walked into the room to find a very serious doctor sitting on the other side of the table. Brooke was shaking, and Lucas holding her hands very firmly. The silence was broken by Dr. Salinger's voice.

"Brooke and Lucas, I saw something on the ultrasound that hit me in a different way," Dr. Salinger said. "I want and I have to share it with you but I am afraid of how you will take it."

"Please doctor, just say it, she is way too nervous, I'm sure we can deal with whatever it is." Lucas said.

"Please." Brooke almost begged.

"Take a careful look on this picture," Dr. Salinger said placing two pictures onto the table. Dr. Salinger picked a pen up and pointed at one. "See, this is your baby, and like I said before it all looks okay. But then, I saw something that called my attention on this picture."

"What is it?" Brooke asked as she looked at the second picture.

"Take a careful look, this is baby A, and now, right here, where I'm pointing is baby B." Dr. Salinger said looking at them, in silence, to see if they understood.

Lucas was as quiet as the doctor, just starring at the pictures, while Brooke started crying. She didn't seem like she had listened to what the doctor had just said.

"See Lucas, I told you." She said sadly.

"Congratulations mom and dad, you are having twins!" Dr. Salinger said, not wanting to cause Brooke anymore undue stress.

"We are what?" Brooke asked shocked as the words registered.

"We are having twins, there are two babies in there honey! TWO!" Lucas said ecstatic.

"Oh my God, this is just perfect; we are having twins Luke, twins." Brooke said with a smile.

Brooke and Lucas were beyond happy. This was just the perfect fit for their family, two babies at once. They were in the car, going home, Brooke had the ultrasound on her hands, and she couldn't stop looking at those two tiny shadows on a sheet of paper.

"Luke, twins," Brooke said happily. "I won't really care about that, two at once is already a blessing. But I would be so grateful if it was a boy and a girl."

"I know honey, this is beyond perfect," Lucas said as he kissed her. All of a sudden Brooke went quiet, just starring at the ultrasound. "Are you okay Brooke?"

"Lucas, its two kids, I can't do it, I will mess it all up," she said suddenly doubting herself. "How could I ever think I could deal with twins. You remember how it was with Angie."

"Brooke, don't say this. You will do just as good as you did with Angie, and you know you did well, and I am here for you, and I will be with you all the way Brooke." Lucas said reassuring her.

"Thanks baby. I guess I'm just overwhelmed." Brooke said with teary eyes.

"Yeah, both of us are, overwhelmed and very, extremely happy!" he said kissing her again.

They were sitting on the nursery's floor, looking to the furniture that was already there, in neutral colors, planning where the second crib would go, wondering how would it be to have two babies in the house. They were talking about all the changes they would do in the house, and making plans, and choosing names, and trying baby songs, totally taken by father and motherhood, when suddenly the phone rang, it was Haley.

"Hi Hales." Brooke said as she put the phone on loudspeaker.

"_Hi Brooke, so, how did it go at the doctor today?"_ Haley asked.

"It went great, it's all going very well with Brooke's pregnancy." Lucas said as he looked at Brooke with a smile, like saying that she could deliver the news.

"_That's great! And am I gonna be an aunt of a girl or a boy?"_ Haley asked.

"Oh Hales, this we don't know yet, but I can tell you that you will be an aunt to two babies." Brooke told her happily.

"_Sorry, I guess I didn't get it right,"_ Haley said._ "You're telling me that there are two babies?"_

"That's right, we're having twins! We're going into a double trouble!" Brooke confirmed.

* * *

><p><strong>SEE I TOLD YOU, YOU WILL BE REWARDED BIG. THANKS FOR WAITING.<strong>


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 – Just What We Wanted

"_And you are positively not joking right?"_ Haley asked Brooke and Lucas in a shocked voice.

"Not joking at all Hales, we have the ultrasound pic to show you later." Brooke told her happily.

"_Oh my god guys, that is such great news."_ Haley told them.

"I know." Brooke said excitedly.

"_I will have two babies to spoil rotten,"_ Haley said sounding almost as excited as Haley. She then laughed as she said. "_Revenge is sweet."_

"Don´t spoil them too much." Brooke told her as she too laughed.

"_I will, the same way you spoil Anna and Jamie."_ Haley replied.

"We are deep in trouble right?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

"_Right Missy and don´t try to escape from this one."_ Haley said as she too laughed.

"I will be careful with Peyton´s kids in the future." Brooke said still laughing.

"_I think you should." _Haley told her.

"Well Haley, we need to go do some stuff, talk to you later." Brooke said.

"_Okay Brooke. See you later. Take care of those babies."_ Haley told her.

"We will. Bye Hales." Lucas said.

"_Bye Brooke, Lucas."_ Haley said as they ended the call.

"Let´s go to Karen´s house to tell her the good news." Brooke said in an excited voice as she looked at Lucas.

"Okay, she will be so thrilled." Lucas agreed.

"Help me get up." Brooke told him as she held her hand out.

~X~

Haley got off the phone with Brooke and went to the Kitchen where Nathan and Jamie, who was skipping school today, were having a late breakfast.

"Nate, I just got off the phone with Brooke and guess what?" she said.

"What momma?" Jamie asked curious.

"Yes what Haley?" Nathan asked as he gave her an inquisitive look.

"Brooke and Lucas are having twins." Haley told them in an excited voice.

"Really?" Nathan asked as his eyes widened in shock.

"Really." Haley confirmed.

"Wow that is such great news. They deserve it after what had happened to them." Nathan replied.

"I know." Haley said in response.

"Cool! Two kids to play with," Jamie said after he had thought about it for a while. He then got a sad look on his face as he said. "But wait a minute this means that Aunt Brooke isn't going to love me anymore."

"Your Aunt Brooke is going to love you the same way as always." Haley told him as she went over to him and hugged him.

"I don´t know." Jamie said in a sad voice.

"Jamie, you are your Aunt Brooke's favorite boy so nothing is going to change." Nathan reassured him.

"I hope so." Jamie said as he went back to eating his breakfast. Haley reminded herself to talk about this subject with Brooke later.

~X~

Brooke and Lucas walked into Karen's house and it was quiet, which was really a surprise.

"Mom, Mom, where are you?" Lucas yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen." Karen called back.

Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and they headed towards the kitchen. They found her washing the dishes.

"Hi Ma." He greeted.

"Hi Luke," Karen greeted in response. She smiled as she hugged them both. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to tell you something," Lucas said as he sat at the table. Brooke sat next to him. "But first Ma, why is the house so quiet?"

"Because Andy is working on some boat stuff and Lily is at school." Karen replied with a laugh.

"That's okay." Lucas said.

"What do you want to tell me? Is everything going good with the pregnancy?" Karen asked.

"Everything is fantastic with the pregnancy but please just sit before we tell you the news." Lucas replied.

"What is it kids? You are scaring me." Karen said worriedly as she sat.

"Do you want to tell her?" Lucas asked as he looked at Brooke.

"Yes," Brooke replied. "Karen-"

"What?" asked eagerly. The suspense was killing her.

"We are having twins!" Brooke said with an excited look on her face.

"Did I hear right? You said that you are having twins." Karen asked in response.

"Yes Ma, you are going to be a double Grandma." Lucas said as he laughed slightly.

"Oh my god that is such fantastic news." Karen said as she stood and went over to them and hugged them.

"We know." Brooke and Lucas said as they returned the hug.

"Two little Lucas' running around here." Karen said with teary eyes.

"Or two little Brooke's." Brooke added with a smile.

"I don't mind that either," Karen said as she looked at them. She laughed as she said. "The thing is that you kids don't waste any time."

"Ma!" Lucas said getting embarrassed.

"Well we had two years of vacation," Brooke said as she put her hand into her purse and pulled out the sonogram picture. "Here is the ultrasound pic."

"Oh it's beautiful but I can't see two in here." Karen told them as she studied it.

"See that shadow over there?" Lucas said as he pointed to a spot.

"Yes." Karen told him.

"That's Baby B according to the doctor." Lucas said.

"I see it now, wow they are tiny. Do you know the sex yet?" Karen asked.

"Not yet." Brooke told her.

"That's okay. This is big news." Karen told them with a smile.

They stayed there the rest of the day talking with Karen, having a great time with Lily in the afternoon and letting the rest of the family know about the good news.

~X~

It was dinner time in the Jeyton house. The three were sitting at the table and Jake and Peyton looked at each other as if wondering when would be the right time to pop the question. Peyton decided to just do it.

"Jenny sweetie." She began.

"Yes mom?" Jenny asked.

"Your father and I want to ask you something." She said.

"What do you want to ask?" Jenny asked her.

"How do you feel about having a new addition to the family?" Jake asked her.

"New addition?" Jenny asked puzzled.

"What your father means is how do you feel about the idea of having a baby brother or sister?" Peyton asked her.

"Are you pregnant mom?" Jenny asked with wide eyes.

"No I'm not but we want how you would feel about it if it happens in the future." Peyton replied.

"That would be cool. I would love to have a baby sister preferably but if a boy comes I wouldn't be sad." Jenny replied.

"Thanks Jenny." Peyton said with a smile.

"That was all we wanted to hear." Jake told her.

"You're welcome mom and dad." Jenny replied. After that they continued dinner with a happier atmosphere thanks to Jenny response.

~X~

It was the morning, Brooke was still sleeping and Lucas decided to surprise her by making a very special breakfast for her. He headed to the kitchen and grabbed everything that he needed and started working on it. Half an hour later while he was still working on it he felt arms go around his waist and a sexy voice.

"What are you doing in here Broody?" Brooke asked him.

"Well I was going to surprise a special someone, who happens to be stunning this morning." Lucas answered as he turned around and kissed her.

"Do I know this special person?" Brooke asked after returning his kiss.

"I think you do." He replied with a slight laugh.

"Who is she?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Well she is a gorgeous brunette with amazing hazel eyes and the most beautiful dimples I have ever seen." Lucas replied as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Anything more to add?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

"Well I left out the most important part." Lucas said with a serious face.

"And that would be?" Brooke asked.

"She is carrying my two babies." Lucas told her softly.

"That is an important part and I also think that would be me." Brooke replied with a happy laugh.

"Yes that is you." He told her before he kissed her again.

"What is the surprise?" Brooke asked after returning his kiss.

"Just sit down and see." Lucas told her.

"I'm so excited." Brooke said as she sat down.

"Enjoy and eat it all because I need you three to be healthy." Lucas said as he handed her the breakfast he had made for her.

While Brooke was eating, Lucas used the time to wash everything he used, before he sat beside her to read the paper.

"Do you know what we should do today?" Brooke asked after she had finished eating.

"What Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked as he put his paper down on the table.

"Go to Babies "R" Us and buy the rest of the stuff for the other baby so it will match with what we already have." Brooke told him.

"Yeah that could be a good idea but with one condition." He replied.

"What condition?" Brooke asked.

"That you rest after we get back okay?" he told her.

"Okay. Love you." Brooke said before she gave him a loving kiss. Lucas eagerly returned it.

"Love you too." He told her once their lips parted.

A little while later, they left the house and went to Babies "R" Us to buy the rest of the baby stuff.

Once they hit the store they chose a very cute convertible white crib to match with the other one, and all rest they chose was also white; dressers, changing table, wardrobes.

Then Lucas found his favorite area; the book section. He began to browse through them.

"Pretty Girl, it would be good if we buy some pregnancy books and some baby name books too." Lucas told her.

"Yes that would be a great time to start reading again." Brooke said as she laughed.

Brooke chose a book called Rock Star Momma: The Hip Girl's Guide to Looking Gorgeous Through All Nine Months and Beyond. Lucas picked Twins! Pregnancy Birth and the First Year of Life and the all too well known book What To Expect When You're Expecting plus the two of them chose The Complete Book of Baby Names. After that they had a good lunch at a restaurant near by and returned home to rest because that evening they had to be at Naley´s house for dinner.

~X~

It was already night. Brooke and Lucas had arrived at Nathan and Haley's ten minutes previous. The guys were at the living room watching TV and Haley and Brooke were in the kitchen.

"Hey Brooke." Haley said. She remembered she needed to talk to her about something.

"Yes Haley." Brooke replied.

"You need to have a talk with your godson." Haley told her.

"Why?" Brooke asked with a frown.

"Well because he thinks that since you are having twins, you won't love him anymore." Haley told her.

"What?" Brooke asked alarmed.

"Like you hear." Haley responded.

"But he is my favorite boy." Brooke told her.

"I told him but he was not that convinced." Haley said.

"Don't worry Haley, I will talk to him." Brooke assured her.

Later that evening Haley was changing Anna upstairs while Nathan was finishing cleaning the kitchen. Brooke, who already told Lucas about the Jamie problem, decided it was time to talk with their godson. So they sat next to him on the couch and began to talk.

"Jim Jam your Aunt and I want to talk to you." Lucas told him.

"Okay about what?" Jamie asked.

"About that the fact we are having twins," Brooke answered. "It won't mean that we won't love you anymore."

"We will still love you like we do know." Lucas assured him.

"That's what you say now." Jamie said doubtfully.

"That is never going to change," Brooke told him. "You are my favorite boy."

"Yes Jim Jam you are our favorite godson." Lucas added.

"Really?" Jamie asked hopefully.

"Really." Brooke and Lucas replied in unison.

"I love you Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas." Jamie said as he hugged them both.

"Want to hear a secret?" Brooke asked.

"Yes." Jamie said eagerly.

"You are the reason why I had Angie to take care of and why I want to have kids of my own because you show me how cool kids are." Brooke told him.

"Really?" Jamie asked as he smiled widely.

"Really." Brooke confirmed.

"Plus you can be some kind of big brother to the twins like you do with your sister." Lucas told him.

"Cool. Aunt Brooke I promise you that I will take good care of twins." Jamie told her.

"I know you will handsome." Brooke told him as Haley approached the couch with Anna in her arms.

"Everything okay in here?" she asked.

"Everything is fine." Brooke told her.

"Good to hear that." Haley said with a smile.

The night continued with more chatting, watching TV and the special request from Jamie to tuck him into bed.

~X~

Days went by and the future parents were making changes on their house for the new babies. They found places for all the new baby stuff they had bought and had painted the walls.

The appointment for the sixteenth week scan was next week already. They were going to have the usual, an ultrasound, but Brooke was so anxious to hear if they could know for sure the sex of the babies and that everything was alright with them.

It was Wednesday morning. The appointment was at eleven thirty a.m. but Brooke was up at eight thirty. She went to take a bath, and when she got undressed, she took a look in the mirror and couldn't believe how much she had started to show in the past couple of days. It was like her belly had exploded in a matter of days but also she was so happy about it.

Forty five minutes later, she left the bathroom and found her beautiful husband already waiting for her in the kitchen with the Breakfast ready.

"Good Morning Pretty Girl." Lucas greeted before he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good Morning to you too Broody." She replied after returning the kiss. She smiled as Lucas knelt down in front of her so his face was level with her bump. He lifted her shirt so her smooth skin was on show.

"Good Morning Babies." He said as he kissed the bump.

"Good Morning daddy." Brooke replied as she laughed.

"Now its time for breakfast, sit down Pretty Girl." He told her as he straightened.

"Okay captain." She replied as she sat and he handed her the plate.

"Enjoy and please stop being so anxious about every doctor's appointment. It's not good for the babies." He told her.

They had a great breakfast and left. Brooke stopped by her store to see how things were and to check up on Millie since she was practically running the store solo. She did however have the occasional help from Rachel or Karen because Lucas didn't want her to work too much.

It was eleven a.m. when they got to Dr. Salinger's office. Brooke and Lucas were anxious to know how this visit would go even though they didn't want to admit it.

Exactly thirty minutes after arriving, they were called by the doctor's nurse who took all Brooke's measurements like weight, blood pressure etc. After that they walked inside the room and were greeted by a happy Dr. Salinger.

"How is the family Scott on this beautiful day?" Dr. Salinger greeted with a smile.

"Good morning doctor." Lucas greeted.

"We're good doctor." Brooke replied as they sat on the chairs in front of Dr. Salinger.

"So, let's see here. You should be in your sixteenth week. Your weight is good and your blood pressure is also good," Dr. Salinger said. "So how have you been feeling since the last time I saw you?"

"I have been feeling great, but my feet are swelling like there's no tomorrow," Brooke said with a slightly sad tinge to her voice. "And I'm hungrier then ever."

"Well Brooke that is all normal in the stage that you are. How is your mood?" Dr. Salinger asked.

"I can answer that," Lucas said as he laughed. "The same as last time."

"Lucas!" Brooke almost whined as she pouted.

"Sorry Pretty Girl. But I can't lie to the doctor." Lucas told her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's alright, I warn you Lucas it will continue that way. How are you coping with the cravings?" Dr. Salinger asked.

"Very good, I have them all the time." Brooke replied.

"But thank god that at night she stops." Lucas said with a laugh.

"Are you still sleeping a lot?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah a bit. Is that normal?" Brooke asked.

"Perfectly normal, don't worry. Have you experienced any stuffy nose and nosebleeds, bleeding gums or pain in your abdomen from stretching ligaments?" Dr. Salinger asked.

"No why?" Brooke asked with a frown.

"Because some women at your stage of pregnancy go through that but it's better that you didn't have that." Dr. Salinger replied.

"I can't wait to see them and know they are alright." Brooke said.

"Me neither." Lucas agreed.

"Let's go to the other room and start that ultrasound." Dr. Salinger said.

"Right away. Luke we are going to see our babies now." Brooke said in an excited tone as she stood.

"I know Pretty Girl." Lucas replied.

In the other room, Brooke was lying on the bed and Lucas was sitting by her side, holding her hand. Dr. Salinger put the gel on her belly and started the exam. The first point of focus was the heartbeats.

"So, all seems to be very well in there," Dr. Salinger said still passing the instrument over Brooke's belly. "Good rhythm of the hearts beats. Your babies are now between four and four and a half inches from crown to rump which is considered normal size for this stage of your pregnancy and they weight about three to three and a half ounces."

"Is it true what they said in the books? That the ears in this stage moved from the neck to the head?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, Lucas." Dr. Salinger replied.

"I'm so glad that everything is good," Brooke said with a smile. "So Dr. can we know the sex of the babies now or is still too soon?"

"Brooke, you can tell the sex but it's not going to be very accurate. I will tell you to wait until the twenty fourth week check up." Dr. Salinger said.

"Okay." Brooke said sounding disappointed.

"Brooke, I will print these pictures now you can clean the gel off and come to the main room. I still need to talk to you." Dr. Salinger said.

Once Brooke had cleaned herself off and was dressed again, she and Lucas walked into the room to find the doctor sitting on the other side of the table. They proceed to sit on the chairs. The silence was broken by Dr. Salinger's voice.

"Brooke, you may begin to feel the babies move at sixteen weeks. However, many first time mothers do not recognize fetal movement until the twenty second week." Dr. Salinger.

"Really?" Brooke and Lucas asked in unison.

"Really," Dr. Salinger said. "I'm telling you this in case it happens so you don't feel scared or wonder if there is something wrong. Those movements are called "quickening"."

"Wow I hope I can feel them move." Brooke said.

"Well here are the ultrasound pics, see you next month." Dr. Salinger said.

"Bye Dr. Salinger." Brooke said as she took the pictures.

"Bye Dr. Salinger." Lucas said as they both stood.

They left the doctor's office completely ecstatic that every thing was going good. While they were in the car, going home, Brooke had the ultrasound on her hands, and she couldn't stop looking how much her babies were growing up.

~X~

A few days passed by and now it was time for Anna's third birthday. Everybody was invited to the Naley house to the big party that Haley, with the help of Brooke, had planned.

Nathan was in the back cooking on the barbeque, while the kids were running around the backyard. Next to him were Lucas and Jake. At the other side of the backyard, all the women talking about different subjects.

"Brooke, how was your doctor appointment the other day?" Haley asked.

"It was good, everything is normal and the babies are okay." Brooke replied with a smile.

"I just can't believe how in one month you went from not showing to showing a lot." Peyton said with a laugh.

"I know. It's incredible." Brooke said as she touched her belly.

"That's because you are eating for three. I never saw you eat as much as you do now." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Its better that she eats a lot because she has to take care of my two grandbabies." Karen said as she went over to Brooke and stroked her bump.

"Yeah I want my two babies to be healthy so Aunt Haley can spoil them." Haley said as she placed her hand on Brooke's bump as well.

"Don't forget that the kids have two more Aunts." Peyton reminded them.

"Do you know the sex yet?" Karen asked.

"Not yet. The doctor said that on my six month check up I will know for sure." Brooke replied.

"There is something I don't understand." Rachel said.

"What Rach?" Brooke asked.

"That weird obsession to touch a pregnant woman's belly." Rachel said with a frown.

"Rachel, the legend says that if you touch a pregnant woman's belly, it's supposed to bring you good fortune." Karen told her.

"That is nonsense." Rachel said with a laugh. They all joined in.

"Haley how is the recording of the songs going?" Brooke asked.

"It's good. Although it's kind off difficult because I don't have all day to dedicate like the other singers." Haley replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that Haley but you will do an excellent record." Brooke told her.

"She is already doing excellent songs." Peyton said.

"Thanks Peyton." Haley told her with a smile.

"Haley even though you don't like me," Rachel said with a laugh. "I will be the first that will buy your CD when it comes out."

"Wow thanks Rachel." Haley said.

"You are welcome." Rachel told her.

"Did I just witness a spark of good relationship between Haley and Rachel?" Brooke asked as she faked a shock expression.

"I guess you have." Peyton said with a laugh.

"Shut it the both of you." Haley said as she threw a pillow at Brooke.

"Haley how dare you throw a pillow at a pregnant woman?" Brooke said as she threw it back at Haley. "But anyway changing the subject, tell us something about your hot married life P. Jagielski."

"That is something I want to hear." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Brooke!" Peyton said annoyed.

"Okay, okay tell us something about the record label." Brooke said.

"Okay, that subject is accepted," Peyton said with a laugh. "Well the record label is doing great. We have some amazing artists releasing their CD this year and I cross my fingers that I can get Haley's CD done by the end of the year. And possibly sign this hot band called Fall Out Boy."

"Are you kidding me? Fall Out Boy really?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Really. Don't you guys remember that I have a great friendship with Pete Wentz." Peyton replied.

"Yeah I remember but you wanted to say that you slept with Pete Wentz in the past." Brooke said with a laugh.

"Brooke! But yeah that helped." Peyton said with a laugh.

"You whore," Rachel said laughing. "I still remember that weekend."

"I emotionally scarred Mouth for life." Peyton said laughing.

"We all remember that weekend, it was great." Brooke said.

"Yes, Nathan proposed to me again." Haley said with a smile.

"I found Brooke brooking herself." Rachel said.

"Rach! I thought we will never mention that episode again." Brooke said as she shook her head at Rachel.

After that last statement all girls started to laugh really hard except for Karen. She had left a while back to call Andy.

Everybody enjoyed the rest of day. Anna got a lot of good presents and everybody was looking around for Brooke, asking questions, looking that she ate right or they would touch her belly. Plus Lucas wouldn't leave her side.

~X~

Two months had passed since the last visit to the doctor's. It was now Brooke's six month check up and today they would know for sure the sex of the babies.

Brooke was excited about this, so was Lucas. She woke up early but instead of her usual routine this day she decided to stay in bed contemplating her huge belly. She still couldn't believe that in three short months, she would have her babies and her dream of becoming a mom would come true.

She was there touching her belly and talking to it while Lucas was sound asleep next to her. That was due to the three a.m. craving she had and had got him to drive around Tree Hill for an open Ice Cream shop.

The minute she stopped talking to her belly, she felt something. It could only be described as a wonderful feeling or a joy that she never felt before.

"Lucas, Lucas wake up!" she said in an excited voice.

"Uhh." Lucas moaned sleepily.

"C'mon Broody wake up!" Brooke insisted.

"What's wrong Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked sleepily as he turned over.

"Gimme me your hand." She told him.

"For what?" he asked.

"Just gimme your hand." She said.

"Okay." Lucas said as he sat up and gave her his hand. She grabbed it and placed it on her belly.

"Do you feel that?" she asked with a smile.

"What is that?" he asked looking worried.

"Don't you know what that is?" she asked with a laugh.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked as it dawned on him. He received a nod from Brooke. "Oh my god!"

"That's our babies moving." Brooke confirmed.

"Wow, are they hurting you?" he asked as he couldn't help but smile as the feel of his children moving.

"No silly it just feels like tickles." She told him.

"Ahh okay," he said continuing to smile. "Wow did you feel that?"

"Yes." Brooke replied.

"Our babies kicked me," Lucas said he then moved so his mouth was near her bump. "Daddy loves you both and can't wait to meet you."

"Well Babies say good bye to daddy because mommy has to pee." Brooke said as the babied responded to Luke's voice.

"Okay," Lucas said with a laugh. "I will get up and start breakfast so we can go to our doctor's appointment later."

After a good thirty minutes, Lucas served the breakfast at the table and yelled for Brooke to come. She never showed so he decided to go look for her in the bedroom. When he reached the room he found her sitting in the bed crying.

"Pretty Girl what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked her softly.

"Why am I crying Luke? Don't you see I'm a freaking whale, nothing fits me." She told him.

"Pretty Girl, you don't look like a whale," Lucas told her. "You are carrying my two babies plus you look gorgeous, stunning. You take my breath away every single day."

"Really?" she asked as she stopped crying and looked at him.

"Really. You have that glow that makes me thanks my lucky stars that you accepted me again." He told her.

"You know I love you right?" Brooke said.

"I know and I love you too. Let's go eat that breakfast or we will be late for the doctor's appointment." Lucas told her.

~X~

It was ten a.m. when they got to Dr. Salinger's office. Brooke and Lucas were sitting in the chair waiting for their turn. Exactly thirty minutes after arriving, they were called by the doctor's nurse who took all Brooke's statistics like weight, blood pressure etc. After that they walked inside the room and were greeted by a happy Dr. Salinger.

"Good Morning family Scott." Dr. Salinger greeted.

"Good Morning Doc." Brooke and Lucas replied.

"So, let's see here. Week twenty four, your weight is good and your blood pressure is also good so how have you been feeling since the last time I saw you?" Dr. Salinger asked. It was the same questions as the last check up.

"I have been feeling great but my feet are still swelling," Brooke replied. "I feel bloated, I have to pee every two seconds, my back hurts plus I'm having trouble sleeping."

"Brooke that is all normal in the stage that you are. For the back pain you can ask Lucas to give you a massage and for the sleeping part try to sleep on your side." Dr. Salinger replied.

"Okay I will try that." Brooke said.

"How is your mood?" Dr. Salinger asked.

"Not so good." Brooke replied.

"Why?" the doctor asked her.

"Today I found her sitting in the bed crying because she said she looked like a whale and had nothing that fit her." Lucas answered.

"Brooke, don't feel bad. That happens to every single woman that I attend. It's completely normal. I will tell you something one time my wife cried because she ran out of Ice Cream and she was eight months pregnant." Dr. Salinger said.

"Really?" Brooke asked.

"Really, so it's perfectly normal. Are you taking a lot of fluids?" Dr. Salinger asked.

"Yes." Brooke answered.

"How you are with the cravings?" he asked.

"Good."

"She had one last night at three a.m." Lucas said with a yawn.

"Night cravings are tough." Dr. Salinger said with a laugh.

"Tell me about it." Lucas said.

"Anything unusual happen this month?" the doctor asked.

"Not unusual but the babies moved today." Brooke said in an excited tone of voice.

"That's good to hear. So, let's go to the other room and start that ultrasound shall we?" Dr. Salinger suggested.

"I can't wait to know the sex of the babies." Brooke said as she stood.

"Me too." Lucas agreed.

In the other room, Brooke was lying on the bed and Lucas was sitting by her side, holding her hand. Dr. Salinger put the gel on her belly and started the exam. He focused first on the heartbeats.

"So, all seems to be very well in there," Dr. Salinger said. "Good rhythm of the heartbeats. Your babies are now approximately one and a quarter pound and are eight to ten inches in length which is normal size for this stage of your pregnancy."

"So everything is good with them?" Brooke asked.

"Everything is good. As you can see they are being very active right now, I think they know that mommy and daddy are watching them." Dr. Salinger told them.

"They are beautiful aren't they Lucas?" Brooke asked as she got tears in her eyes.

"Yes they are." Lucas agreed.

"Brooke, Lucas Do you want to know the sex of the babies?" the doctor asked.

"Yes!" Brooke and Lucas said immediately.

"Gimme me a minute." Dr. Salinger said.

"Okay." Brooke and Lucas said. After what it seems like an eternity the doctor was able to speak.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Salinger asked.

"Yes." Brooke and Lucas said together.

"Well congratulations mommy and daddy you are having a boy and a girl." Dr. Salinger told them.

"Really?" they both asked as they broke out into wide smiles.

"Really," Dr. Salinger said as he pointed to the screen. "Baby A here is a boy and Baby B is a girl, excited?"

"Very excited. Luke just what we wanted." Brooke said happily.

"Very excited Doctor. I know Pretty Girl just what we wanted." Lucas said unable to take his eyes off the wonderful image on the screen.

"Brooke, I will print these pictures now you can clean the gel and come to the main room. I still need to talk to you." Dr. Salinger said.

They stayed a little while to process and celebrate the news then they walked into the room to find the doctor sitting on the other side of the table. They proceed to sit on the chairs. The silence was broken by Dr. Salinger's voice.

"Brooke, I should warn you that from now you may start to gain quite a bit of weight so you don't worry."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." Brooke said sarcastically.

"I'm giving you here an order for you to do a glucose screening." Dr. Salinger said.

"Okay. What is that doctor?" Brooke asked.

"It's a very important prenatal test and I always order it around this time." He said.

"What is the purpose of the test?" Lucas asked curious.

"The purpose of this test Lucas is to check for gestational diabetes which is a temporary type of diabetes that occurs during pregnancy and it can cause that a newborn to be born with low blood sugar and may also increase the chances of needing a C-Section." The doctor explained.

"Oh." Lucas replied.

"So that's why is very important to do it. Another thing that is very important and I need you full attention Brooke and Lucas." The doctor said.

"Yes doctor tell me." Brooke told him.

"It's important for you to recognize the signs of premature labor. I'm not saying that you will have one but you have to be aware of the symptoms." He said.

"Okay." Brooke said quietly.

"We are hearing you." Lucas said.

"This can be caused by dehydration in some women, so you have to keep yourself hydrated so if you are feeling any of the symptoms I will tell in a minute you have to call me right away okay?"

"I will doctor." Brooke promised.

"If you feel: Contractions or cramps, more than five in one hour; Bright red blood from your vagina; Swelling or puffiness of the face or hands, a sign of pre-eclampsia; Are you following me?" Doctor Salinger asked.

"Yes Dr. we are following you." They both said.

"Pain during urination, possible urinary tract, bladder or kidney infection. Sharp or prolonged pain in your stomach. Acute or continuous vomiting. Sudden gush of clear, watery fluid from your vagina; Are you understanding this?"

"Yes we are."

"Low, dull backache and finally intense pelvic pressure. I'm not telling this to scare you just so you know it and you can identify it if you feel something like that Brooke." Dr. Salinger said.

"Thanks Dr. Let's just pray nothing happens." Brooke said.

"Don't worry Brooke; probably it won't happen to you. Well that's it for today. See you next month." The doctor said handing the scans over.

"Bye Dr. Salinger. See you next month." Brooke said.

"Bye Dr. Salinger. See you next month." Lucas said.

They left the doctor's office completely ecstatic that they were having just what they wanted, a boy and girl, and that every thing was going good. While they were in the car, going home, Brooke thought that life couldn't get sweeter then this.

~X~

They had being back from the doctors about an hour. Brooke was sitting on the couch and Lucas was trying to work on his next novel until he heard a voice calling him.

"Lucas!" she yelled.

"What Pretty Girl?" he asked as he immediately came into the room.

"Since we already know the sex of the babies why don't you sit next to me and start looking for names in the book?" she asked as she looked at him with a pretty please face. Lucas melted instantly.

"Alright," he said as he sat next to her and hugged her. "How we should do it?"

"I thought that I could pick the boy name and you could pick the girl name." she said.

"Okay but I reserve the right to veto your choice." He said with a smile.

"Me too plus while I pick you can rub my feet." She told him.

"Okay, anything for you Pretty Girl." He said with a laugh.

After an hour of reading through the book and giving Brooke's feet a massage, they were ready to tell the other the baby name they picked, cuddling in the couch.

"I start." Brooke said.

"Okay." Lucas replied laughing.

"I found the perfect name for our boy because it has something of his father and a name of a person that I loved so much." Brooke told him.

"Perfect you are going to name our kid after me and after one of you ex boyfriends." Lucas said pretending to be irritated.

"Shut up and let me talk." She told him as she grinned.

"Go ahead." He said.

"I said that has something from his Father so I picked the name Brendan that according to this book means a raven and since his daddy played for the Ravens, I think it was nice." Brooke said.

"Brendan, Brendan Scott. I like that name." Lucas said.

"Don't you want to hear his middle name?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, sorry. Carry on please." Lucas replied.

"Well his middle name comes from a person that I loved so much, so his middle name will be Keith because according to the book means the Wind." Brooke told him. Lucas was speechless for a while.

"After my uncle?" he asked eventually.

"Yes because it meant so much to you and me." Brooke told him softly.

"Wow Pretty Girl I don't know what to say." Lucas replied.

"Say that you love it." She told him.

"Brendan Keith Scott. I love it." Lucas said before he kissed her.

"I'm glad that you like it. So what's your choice for our girl?" she asked after she returned his kiss.

"Well since you did such a fantastic job in picking our son's names, I hope I made great job too." Lucas replied.

"So tell me." Brooke said sounding excited.

"Well as a first name I picked Sophia that means Wisdom in Greek plus it's a name I always loved. And as her middle name I picked Anna that means Grace or favored by god and that what I want our girl to be. So I think those two names combined with my last name worked fine." Lucas replied.

"Sophia Anna Scott. I love it; it has a ring to it." Brooke said.

"Well all the names are settled but should we keep it to ourselves or should we tell the family?" Lucas asked.

"I think we should keep it as a secret until the babies are born." Brooke told him.

"I think we should." Lucas agreed before he kissed her.

"Okay." Brooke said after returning it.

"So," Lucas said as he placed his hand on Brooke's swollen belly. "Hi Brendan, Hi Sophia."

"See they responded with the kicking." Brooke said with a laugh.

"I know." Lucas replied with a smile.

They stayed cuddling each other in the couch for the rest of the day, watching TV and eating Ice Cream.

~X~

Days passed and it was girls' day out. Brooke had arranged for all the girls to meet for lunch in a restaurant and also to tell them about the good news. One by one they were arriving at the restaurant. First was Haley, then Peyton after was Rachel and last but not least was the mastermind Brooke. They were all sitting together, waiting for the food.

"So you told us over the phone that you have good news for us, so what is it?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah what is it?" Peyton and Haley asked.

"The good news is that I already know the sex of the babies!" Brooke said excitedly.

"C'mon Brooke you are killing us here." They said.

"Well it's a boy and a girl." Brooke said as she clapped her hands. In that moment every single one of them got up and went to hug and congratulate Brooke.

"I can imagine Lucas was all happy to have a baby boy so he could teach how to play basketball." Haley said.

"Yes, he was super excited." Brooke said with a laugh.

"I will have a girl to dress her pretty and teach her how to handle a man." Rachel said.

"Rach! Don't let Lucas hear you." Brooke told her.

"I can teach her to be good in arts and music." Peyton said.

"Peyton please do not show her your emo music because she will cut her wrists at the age of two." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Stop. Every one will have her opportunity to teach her stuff. All I can think of is how pretty I'm going to dress her because she will have the perks of having a mom who is a fashion designer." Brooke said.

"Did you choose the names yet?" Haley asked.

"Yes, we have." Brooke replied.

"So what are they?" Rachel and Peyton asked.

"Lucas and I agreed to keep it as a secret until the babies are born." Brooke told them.

"That's not fair." They said.

"Don't pout P. Sawyer," Brooke said as she laughed. "You just have to wait a couple of months."

"Okay." The other women said. They ate their lunch, talked about some stuff and once the dessert was finished Rachel said.

"We should be going back, don't you think?" Rachel said.

"Yes, plus I'm kind of tired." Brooke said.

They paid their bill and they were going back to the car until a shop grabbed their attention but it wasn't some ordinary shop. It was a baby shop so Rachel once again said.

"Look how pretty baby clothes this store has." Rachel said.

"Yes, very pretty." Brooke, Haley and Peyton replied.

"Since we already know the sex of the babies we could go and buy some clothes don't you think?" Rachel suggested.

"That's a great idea Rach." Brooke told her.

"Brooke didn't you just said that you were tired?" Haley asked.

"I did but look how pretty it is and all the clothes I have are white or green since I bought it before I knew the sex. I want to buy something blue and pink." She said.

"I don't have a problem. I want to buy something for my nephew and niece." Haley said as she placed her hand on Brooke's massive bump. "Okay, let's go inside."

"Yeah." Brooke agreed as she clapped her hands excitedly.

They stayed for a few hours of the afternoon shopping for the babies in that store and after that everyone went home. Brooke was excited to show Lucas what she bought for the babies.


	42. Chapter 41

**HERE IT IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY, WHAT A HARD COUPLE OF DAYS WE THE OTH FANS HAD LOL LOL BUT WELL WHAT CAN YOU DO.**

**IN THIS CHAPTER YOU WILL FIND A VERY FUNNY PART BETWEEN RACHEL AND BROOKE WITH SOME INSIDE JOKES THAT I´M SURE YOU WILL PICK UP, CORTESY OF ME OF COURSE BUT THE REST OF IT IS ALL MY FRIEND AND COWRITER WORK.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME REVIEWS, ALERT MY STORY, ME AS AN AUTHOR AND OF COURSE PLACED THIS PROJECT AS FAVORITE, ALSO MY ANONYMOUS READERS. SO THANK YOU: XORAY812, ARUBAGIRL0926, PRINCESAKARLITA411, DIANEHERMANS, PAIGEMATTHEWSFAN21, ALLABOUTBRUCAS, BJQ, CRAXYGIRL54, CROWENDAIR21.**

**I WISH TO THANKS MY WONDERFUL BETA / TRANSFORMER LISA OR AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HER BY Leeese, SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB WITH IT. SO KUDDOS TO HER. **

**I INVITE YOU ALL TO CHECK MY OTHER BL STORY THAT IS HERE, THE LINK: s/5640088/1/What_s_Left_Of_Me**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT OTH. IT ALL BELONGS TO MARK SCHWAHNN, THE CW, WARNER AND TOLLINS - ROBBINS.**

**I DON´T EVEN OWN THE SONG THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNER.**

**HERE IT IS THE END... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THAT IS THE BEST GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME.**

Chapter 41 – The Scott's

Brooke was starting her last trimester; all she wanted to do was sit on a very comfortable chair, or lie in her bed, with her legs up so she could rest. The two little babies were getting bigger and heavier by the day. She would go to the store every other day for just a couple of hours. Haley and Peyton were a constant presence in her house.

"Haley, you have to stop bringing me all this food. I'm getting heavier and heavier, and heavier." Brooke said with a laugh.

"Well, that is not all my fault. Most of it is because of those two little pumpkins in there. They need to eat and I'm only providing for them…" Haley said as she laughed and touched Brooke's belly.

"Yeah, they really are two very heavy little pumpkins. I cannot wait to have them in my arms. I wanna know who they will look like, how…" Brooke said but was interrupted by Haley.

"How much they look like you, huh?" she asked.

"Of course." Brooke said with a smile. At that moment Peyton came into the room. She brought a new pillow for Brooke; one to put on her back or under her legs.

"Hey girls!" Peyton greeted kissing first Brooke and then Haley on the cheek. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Brooke was saying how much she wants the babies to look like her." Haley replied.

"I think the looks are the best, just wait for the personalities." Peyton said as she winked at Haley.

"Yeah, just wait for it. You are in for a great deal of strong personalities. Trust me we know huh Peyton?" Haley said with a smile.

"Yeah. Just wait and see B. Davis." Peyton said with a smile.

"I don't know why you are saying those things. Lucas and I are so sweet, calm and never selfish." Brooke said as she laughed.

"No, not at all." Peyton and Haley said not sounding convinced.

"I don't care, I'm just very, very happy!" Brooke said with a smile.

"I know you are honey! You know, you were the last person I imagined being a mom, really. I mean, not after Angie, of course, but before it. I didn't picture you as a mom person," Peyton told her. She placed her hand on Brooke's belly as she said. "But now, I think these kids couldn't be in a better family. They have the best parents they could have."

"I agree with Peyton," Haley said. "You and Lucas, you were cut out for parenthood, I saw that with Jamie all these years, and then, just the same with Anna."

Brooke had tears filling her hazel eyes. They all knew how pregnancy could be an emotional time, but those tears were of pure love, appreciation and happiness. To have her friends there with her; friends from high school, friends from childhood.

"Oh you two stop. I don't wanna cry," Brooke said as she wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. "I was thinking. We have been through so many things, and we are all here, together, going through another main event in our lives! I'm very happy to have you here. Thanks my friends!"

Brooke opened her arms and welcomed Peyton and Haley into a hug that lasted for long moments. The three friends were just thankful to be there together as stronger friends than ever, especially after what they had all been through.

While the girls were having some emotional bonding time, the guys were doing what they do best. Basketball on the river court.

"So Luke how is everything at home? How is Brooke?" Nathan asked him.

"Everything is going very well. When she feels good, she goes to the nursery and fixes little things that are left to do. But she complains about the weight a lot, so she spends a good part of the time, with her legs up, resting." Lucas replied.

"Man, I can't even imagine two babies in one belly. I sometimes dream that Miss B. will explode. Man, that's gross." Skills said as he made a funny face.

"Skills, you're so weird. And believe me, sometimes I wonder how they can fit there." Lucas replied as he laughed.

"Hey Luke, did she start with all the demands, and tears and stuff? Because Haley, she made good use of all of these excuses." Nathan said with a laugh as he scored three points.

"Yes, she is. It's "Lucas can you get me this, Lucas, can you bring me that?" all the time. And anything I say that she doesn't like she cries, and I have to watch my words now. It's a happy time, but like everything women manage to make it a bit more complicated." Lucas replied as he got the ball from Nate and scored with a dunk.

"Man, you guys are just helping me. I already didn't want to do that with a woman and now, I don't wanna have to be a slave." Skills said as he laughed.

"Hey Luke, I guess we are gonna make Skills want to only be an uncle." Nathan said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Lucas replied as he threw the ball at Skills. "Skills catch."

Back at Brooke's house, they were now in the nursery. The back wall had a little window bench, with a baby green with white polka dot mattress. The drapes and curtains were white with yellow ribbons. The wall where the boy's crib was had blue paint, on the other side, where the girl's crib was had a pink wall and was very girly.

"Peyton, how many times can I thank you for the panels you've painted?" Brooke asked her.

"She's right Peyton, the clouds with the little air plane and the basketball court there, it's so perfect," Haley said. "And how could I not notice the little sewing machine and those little dresses and butterflies on the girl's side?"

"Well, my work was cut out for me," Peyton said with a smile. "Dad loves basket, mom's love fashion."

"Besides, I have good employees at the label, so I could escape and go back to my roots, and paint on walls." Peyton said.

"And we love that you did Peyton, because it's awesome. Our babies will love to look at it, I'm sure." Brooke told her.

Back at the River Court, the guys were chilling, sitting on the table, drinking something, and resting, after all that exercise.

"Hey, you guys need to check out what Peyton did at our nursery," Lucas said. "Man, she went way back in time, when she used to paint on her bedroom walls. She did the same for the kids."

"This is favoritism. Why not to Jamie and Anna?" Nathan asked as he hit Lucas' arm softly.

"Hey Luke, I think someone is jealous. Oh, poor boy." Skills said as he messed up Nathan's hair.

"Don't worry, we'll ask Peyton to paint you a wall panel," Lucas told him with a smile. "Which motif do you want?"

"You can have basketball, Chris Keller's Guitar, oh wait, how about a hot nanny?" Skills asked teasingly. Nathan got the ball from Skill's hands and started dribbling.

"I guess you two can't play anymore, not enough oxygen in your brains." Nathan told them.

"Maybe," Lucas said with a laugh. "Hey guys, I think I'm gonna go now. I still have to run some errands for Brooke, and stop by some places. Next Friday here again?"

"Sure, the same time." Nathan and Skills replied.

"Okay, guess I'm also going home. Maybe I'll stop by Jamie's school and pick him up today." Nathan said.

"Hey, leave the ball, I'll stay, shoot some free throws," Skills called. Nathan threw the ball to him and he caught it. "Thanks Nate. See you guys."

"See you!" Lucas and Nathan replied as they headed away from the river court. Nathan got in the car and called Haley, letting her know he would pick Jamie up from school.

"_Hi Nate."_ She greeted brightly.

"Hi Hales, I'm going to pick Jamie up in school today, okay?" he told her.

"_Thanks honey, can you also pick Anna? This way I can stay a bit longer here at Brooke's."_ Haley asked.

"Of course, Jamie and I will pick her up. And don't worry; we will fix you dinner today!" Nathan told her.

"_Wow, what happened today?" _Haley asked sounding surprised.

"Nothing, it was just great basketball training, I'm feeling renewed," Nathan told her. "And also, because I love my wife, and sometimes it is good to spoil her a bit."

"_I'm very sure your wife likes that, and I'm also certain that she will repay you very well."_ Haley told him.

"Oh, that means that dinner will have to be really, really good. I have to go now Hales, love you. Till later." Nathan said as he grinned widely.

"_Thanks honey, love you too, see you soon! Bye."_

~X~

Lucas was driving to the cemetery. He didn't have errands to run, or places to go to, he only wanted to talk to someone.

"Hey Uncle Keith, long time no see huh? I know, I've been busy, I mean, I think you may know Brooke is pregnant right? Yes, I swear, she is. Twins, can you believe that? I know, it's great! Wait, there is more, it's a boy and a girl, really, and the boy has your name. Nope, not my idea, it was Brooke's. Isn't she great? I'm so lucky to have her! Do you remember how freaked out you were by the tattoo I got on my first date with her? Yeah, I know you were just trying not to disappoint my mom, but, it turned out that the tattoo and the girl stayed." Lucas said as he smiled and looked at his arm where the tattoo was.

~X~

Nathan arrived at Jamie's school. It was forty five minutes earlier than the regular pick up time, but since he was the dad, there was no problem releasing Jamie earlier.

"Hi dad!" Jamie said happy to be out of school early.

"Hey man!" Nathan greeted.

"Where is mom?" Jamie asked curious.

"She is at your Aunt Brooke's. She and aunt Peyton are distracting your aunt, since she can't be walking much, because the babies are too heavy." Nathan said as Jamie climbed into the car and Nathan safely buckled him in.

"Can we go there? I want to see Aunt Brooke." Jamie said.

"We have to pick Anna up, and then cook your mom some dinner. So, not today, but maybe tomorrow okay?" Nathan told him.

"Okay dad. Let's go." Jamie told him. Jamie and Nathan left in the direction of Anna's school. It was also early to pick the little girl up, but today seemed like a special day.

~X~

Back at the cemetery, Lucas was still there, sitting cross-legged in front of his Uncle's grave stone.

"Yeah, I know I made a lot of mistakes regarding Brooke. I wasn't fair to her on some occasions, and I hurt her pretty bad, but I feel very thankful today. And that's because she didn't give up and she loved me so much, enough to forgive me and take me back. And today I can say, I'm the happiest man alive. I know that you are smiling now, very proud of me, and of the family I'm building. I am too, and I so wish you were here to see our family grow. You know that my kids will call you grandpa right? Of course they will, it's just logical. Don't worry, Brooke and I will bring them here to meet you, I promise."

~X~

"Haley, did Nate say anything about Lucas? Weren't they playing together?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, they were, but no, Nate didn't talk about Lucas, why?" Haley replied.

"Nothing, just curious." Brooke told her.

"Oh Hales, why? She misses her husband, besides; I think she is tired of us, right Brooke?" Peyton said with a smile.

"Me, tired of you? Never, I may want to kill you sometimes for all the food you bring, but that is just about it. I could not be going through this without you guys. But yeah, I miss Luke." Brooke said sounding a little shy. Not even fifteen seconds went by when Lucas came through the front door.

"Wow, you're not dying anytime soon huh?" Peyton asked.

"I hope not, why?" Lucas asked her with a frown as he went over to Brooke.

"Well, she," Haley began as she pointed at Brooke. "Was just saying 'I miss my husband'."

"Aww, I also missed my wife!" Lucas said as he kissed Brooke's forehead.

"Aww, I think we are losing space here Hales." Peyton said.

"Yeah, I think we are. Bye bye love birds!" Haley said.

"No, you guys can stay; I'm gonna go take a quick shower, so you keep Brooke company till I'm done." Lucas told them.

"Okay! Hales, we won five more minutes, yay." Peyton said with a laugh.

~X~

When Haley walked into her house, Anna was already sitting in her high chair, Jamie was right next to her, and Nathan was just about to take the Macaroni and Cheese casserole out of the oven.

"What is this smell?" Haley asked as she sniffed the air.

"It's your favorite dish momma, and also the only one dad can cook." Jamie said as he laughed.

"I love this casserole," Haley said with a laugh as she sat at the table. "And I'm very hungry, thanks husband."

"You're welcome wife. And you little man," Nathan said as he pointed his finger at Jamie and pretended to be mad. "No dessert today!"

"And me daddy?" Anna asked.

"You will missy." Nathan replied as he stroked her hair.

"Yay! I give you a little Jamie, okay?" Anna told her big brother.

"Thanks Anna." Jamie said with a smile before he stuck his tongue out and looked at Nathan.

"Aren't they cute? We have such sweet kids!" Haley said with a smile.

"Momma, can we go see Aunt Brooke tomorrow? I miss her." Jamie said as he began to eat his dinner.

"Me too mommy, please." Anna said joining in.

"Well, I guess we can, but I'll call your aunt when we are done eating dinner and ask her okay? Now eat." Haley told them.

"Thanks momma." Jamie replied.

"So honey how was dinner? Am I still approved?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"Totally honey! You should learn some new dishes and do that more often, what do you think?" Haley replied as she gave him a sweet grin.

"Jamie, you see, we give women a surprise and they want more and more." Nathan said with a laugh.

"You love me, you know that!" Haley replied.

~X~

While Nathan was putting the dishes in the dish washer, Haley put Anna on the floor and went to help Nate. A couple of minutes later Anna is back in the kitchen.

"Here mommy." Anna said as she touched Haley's leg.

"What is it baby?" Haley asked looking at her.

"Call Aunt Brooke!" she said as she handed her the phone.

"You just don't forget huh?" Haley asked.

"No!" Anna said sounding smart.

~X~

"So baby, how was your day?" Lucas asked as he served Brooke some vegetable soup.

"Well, my day was-" Brooke began but he interrupted.

"Do you want some grilled cheese with the soup?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, thanks. So, my day was actually fun, the girls came over and we went to the nursery, I showed them all we got." Brooke told him.

"Brooke, you were moving around and carrying things like the doctor said you shouldn't?" Lucas asked looking a bit mad as he came back to the table.

"No Doctor Lucas, Peyton was the one doing all the moving and carrying, don't worry. Besides, even if I wanted, they wouldn't let me." Brooke told him.

"I knew I could always count on them! So, how do you like the soup?" he asked with a grin.

"It's very good; did your mom give it to us?" she asked.

"Yes, but how do you know?" he asked surprised.

"Well, sorry honey, but you mastered in spaghetti, not veggie soup," Brooke said with a laugh. She then blew a kiss as she said. "But I may say that your grilled cheese is very yummy. Babies and I like it a lot."

"Yeah, mom's soup is unmistakable. And I'm very glad that babies and the mom like the grilled cheese daddy made." He replied with a laugh of his own.

Brooke and Lucas had a very nice dinner, Lucas told his wife he had gone to the cemetery, and how the basketball was, and Brooke told him more details about her day. When Lucas was taking the dishes to the kitchen the phone started ringing.

"I'll take it, don't worry," Brooke said as she grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"_Brooke? Hi, it's Haley, long time no see huh?"_ Haley asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, very long time, so, what's up?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

"_Well, what's up is that your nephew and niece are going crazy to come visit you."_ Haley told her. At this point, Anna was jumping in front of Haley, wanting to talk on the phone.

"Oh, when do you wanna bring them? I just don't say now, because I'm tired." Brooke told her.

"_I know, I wasn't thinking of now, but, maybe tomorrow afternoon. You and Lucas can come here, instead of us going there, and then you can get out a little. What do you say?"_ Haley asked her.

"I think it's great, let me ask Lucas, just a second," Brooke said. She covered the receiver while she spoke to him. "Luke, Haley is inviting us to spend the afternoon there tomorrow. She said the kids miss me, can we go?"

"Sure, sounds good!" Lucas replied.

"Thanks," she said as she lifted her hand from the receiver. "Hales, we'll be there tomorrow."

"_Great. Wait, there is someone wanting to talk to you."_ Haley said.

"_Hi Aunt Brooke, I miss you!"_ Anna said almost ripping the phone form Haley's hand.

"I miss you too sweetie, very much! But I'll be there tomorrow and we can play okay?" Brooke told her.

"_You will?"_ Anna asked happily.

"Yes I will, are you happy?" Brooke asked her.

"_Yes Aunt Brooke, very happy! Love you, night night!" Anna said._

"Night night sweetie. Hales, are you there?" Brooke asked.

"_Yes, so, see you tomorrow around three, let's say?"_ Haley asked her.

"Sure, we'll be there. Good night." Brooke told her.

"_Good night."_ Haley said as they ended the call.

"Honey, I'm feeling tired, I think I will take a bath and I'll go to bed, okay?" Brooke told Lucas.

"Sure, you can go and I'll be there soon, and I'll give you a foot massage when you are in bed okay?" Lucas told her.

"It was all I wanted! Thanks husband." Brooke said as she blew him a kiss.

Brooke took a warm and relaxing bath. She caressed her belly and just let her body feel relaxed. She was almost sleeping when she decided to get out and put her pj's on. She was already in bed when Lucas came in.

"I'm ready for the massage. But before that, I want a very good kiss from you! Brooke told him.

"Right away darling!" Lucas told her. He sat on the bed, next to her and gave her a passionate kiss, and placed his hand on her belly. He then put his head on it and talked to his kids. "Hey you two in there, daddy just gave your mommy a good night kiss. You know, mommy and daddy love each other very much, and we love you too a lot, really a lot, and we cannot wait to have you out here, with us."

"That's true little ones. We love you. Now daddy will give mommy a foot massage, and all of us three will relax and sleep okay? Good night babies!" Brooke said softly.

Lucas sat on the end of the bed and started massaging Brooke's right foot, coordinated with his touch, her eyes would start closing, and closing, and her face and body started relaxing. When he was on the verge of finishing the left foot, she was sleeping, in peace, with a little grin on her face.

~X~

It was Saturday morning, Brooke had slept a whole night, and it hadn't happened in quiet a while. Lucas thought that maybe the foot massage worked some magic on the twins and they decided to let mom sleep.

She stood up, but her flip flops on, they were almost the only shoes that would fit her at this point, and went to the kitchen. She made some French toast and when they were ready she set the table, poured some milk and juice and placed them and some fruits on the table. She then headed back to the bedroom and found Lucas was already up. He met her at the door.

"Good morning Pretty Girl!" he said as he kissed her. He then kissed her bump. "Good morning babies."

"Did you feel it? They kicked, or at least someone did. They are saying 'Hi Daddy'!" Brooke told him with a smile.

"So, what is this smell?" he asked.

"This smell is our breakfast, are you hungry?" she asked in response.

"Yes, but I'm sure not as much as you." He said with a laugh.

"So not funny," Brooke told him. "Come on, let's eat."

They sat at the table and had their breakfast. Lucas put the dishes away while Brooke was getting dressed. She was going out to the backyard to enjoy a little bit of nature and sunbathe a little, while Lucas was taking care of the garden and whatever else was needed to be done out there.

~X~

"Mommy, is Aunt Brooke arriving yet?" Anna asked.

"No baby," Haley told her as she gave her some grapes. "Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas will come later, after you take a nap, okay?"

"But it's late mommy. I want now!" Anna insisted.

"Well, now we are going to the park, wanna come?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, I do!" Anna said.

"Can I take my bicycle dad?" Jamie asked him.

"Of course you can, I'm also gonna take mine." Nathan replied.

"Great! Anna and I will walk around, play and wait on you, bicycle boys!" Haley said.

~X~

The morning sun was great in Brucas' backyard. Brooke even took a little nap on her outside chair, but mainly she took the outside time to draw some sketches, some new baby clothes, and a new idea. Maternity clothes, an open market, with a lot of demand.

~X~

At the park, Anna and Jamie had a great time, they played so much, and they ran around and played on the play ground area. When it was lunch time all they wanted was food and drinks. They were exhausted.

Haley strapped Anna in and Nathan helped Jamie with his seat belt. Arriving home, it was washing hands and off to the table for lunch. Some hotdogs with a side dish of broccoli and carrots, and some strawberries for dessert was what were on the menu for today. After eating, Anna played a little longer with Jamie in the yard, but play time wasn't long, they were both tired and even Jamie took a nap.

"Honey, can you get the door, I'm finishing laundry. It's probably Brooke and Lucas." Haley called.

"Okay," Nathan called as he went to open the door. "Hey Bro, hi Brooke, come in you four!"

"Thanks Nate. This house is so quiet, what happened here?" Brooke asked.

"The kids are sleeping, we took them to the park today and they wore out their batteries." Haley said as she appeared with a basket of clean clothes.

"I better take note of this tip, for the future." Lucas said.

"Yes, you should." Nathan told him with a grin.

"Brooke, let's sit on the couch," Haley said. "Can you give me a hand in folding the kids' clothes?"

"Sure, as long as I can keep my feet up." Brooke replied.

"Of course. Let's go." Haley said.

"So, there is a game starting now, wanna watch it?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"Sure, who is playing?" Lucas asked.

"Lakers v Celtics, good game! Want some hotdogs?" Nathan replied.

"Sure, and a beer?" Lucas asked.

"I would like a hotdog too, I'm hungry." Brooke said.

"Okay, I'll make us some." Nathan told her with a smile.

"Thanks." Brooke replied.

Brooke and Haley were folding little shirts and pants, and shorts. The guys were watching the game and the kids were supposed to be sleeping, but they were awake. Little steps were heard from the upper floor. Suddenly they could hear.

"Aunt Brooke!" Anna squealed.

"Sweetie pie!" Brooke said as she opened her arms. "Come give me a hug my girl!"

"Remember sweetie, slow," Haley told her. "There are babies inside Aunt Brooke okay?"

Anna, who was running, slowed down and started walking towards Brooke.

"Aunt Brooke," Anna said as she hugged her. "Miss you!"

"I've missed you too sweet girl! Aww, what a great hug! I love you!" Brooke told her.

"Love you too!" Anna replied before moving over to Lucas. "Hi Uncle Lucas!"

"Hey little girl! Look how big you are!" Lucas said as he picked her up. "Your Uncle here missed you."

"I know." Anna replied.

"Where is Jamie?" Brooke asked.

"I'm here!" Jamie said as he headed over to hug Brooke. "Hi Aunt Brooke!"

"Hi my boy! Did you miss me like your sister?" Brooke asked him.

"Of course, you know that you are my favorite aunt!" Jamie told her.

"And you are my favorite nephew! How is school going?" Brooke asked.

"Good, I had all A's this last semester!" Jamie told her.

"Jeez man, you really are your mom's son! I'm proud of you!" Lucas said.

"Me too Jamie, me too!" Brooke told him.

Brooke and Lucas stayed at Naley´s house till the kids went back to sleep. It was a very fun and relaxed afternoon, they chatted, and played, and laughed. Haley played some piano; they all sang and enjoyed a great family time!

~X~

The beginning of the week had gone by rather fast. It was already Wednesday. Lucas was going to have a meeting with Lindsay and his agent, to talk about one of his books becoming a TV series. Brooke wanted to stop by the store, just to get out of the house, so she called Peyton to join her. When Lucas was leaving, Peyton was just about to knock on the door.

"Hey, good morning Peyton, so, you will be her babysitter today?" Lucas asked as he pointed at Brooke.

"Yes, I will, remembering the old days, when I looked after Jenny." Peyton said with a laugh.

"Thanks Peyton. Enjoy your day, and don't let her go crazy wild at the store okay?" he said.

"Don't worry! Good luck with your meeting." Peyton told him.

"Thanks. Bye honey, see you later! Love you!" Lucas said as he blew Brooke a kiss.

"Bye baby! Love you too." Brooke said.

"So, how are we all doing today?" Peyton asked as she stroked Brooke's belly.

"We are all doing okay, I mean, they must be perfect; sleeping now, me, I'm tired. They woke me up a couple of times this past night. Good that I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow." Brooke replied.

"Why, is something wrong that you don't want to tell us?" Peyton asked her.

"No, I just want to ask if all this moving around is normal, or if there is something wrong about it." Brooke said.

"You are what, thirty two weeks gone? I think that must be normal, the babies must be arranging themselves in there, getting ready to leave. It will be okay, you will see." Peyton assured her as she hugged her.

"Nope, I'm thirty one weeks gone, and I hope what you said will be true." Brooke told her.

"So, what do you want to do?" Peyton asked her.

"Can you take me to the store?" she asked her with puppy dog eyes.

"I can, but once we get there, you have to sit and not walk around. And doing be getting up and down getting clothes, making things on the computer, you will just hear what Millie has to tell you, okay?" Peyton told her.

"Yes mom!" Brooke said as she stuck her tongue out and they both laughed.

When they arrived at the store, Brooke sat on one of the arm chairs and Millie brought her a foot stool.

"Hey, I'm not sick people, I'm pregnant." Brooke told them.

"We know Brooke, but we like to take care of you," Millie told her. She then laughed slightly as she said. "Besides, this floor is way too clean for your water to break here."

"Thanks for thinking so carefully about me, or us, I should say! So, how are things here at the store?" Brooke asked her.

"Things here are great, we have been increasing the sales and the expectations for the new lines are high. But they know it will take a while for them to be launched." Millie told her. Brooke then produced a black folder.

"Not really. Here are some things I have been working on these past months, for Baby Brooke, Clothes over Bros and for a new line, which will be called Stylish Mom by Clothes over Bros!" Brooke told her. Millie took the folder and started going through it, and Peyton stood beside her to see all the new things Brooke had drawn.

"Hey missy, what else have you been keeping from us? Those sketches are awesome!" Peyton told her.

"I see Baby Brooke, Stylish Mom, love this name. And where is Simply Brooke, the teen line?" Millie asked.

"Oh, there is also a teen line? Come on B. Davis, what else is hiding there?" Peyton asked as she sat next to Brooke.

"For now? Just these two little things in here, little that weigh way too much," Brooke said with a laugh. "And the teen line is in another folder that I guess I forgot home. Well, it was good enough that I brought this one!"

They stayed at the store for almost three hours, talking, catching up, laughing, until Peyton pulled Mille aside.

"Should we take a picture of Brooke like that, fast asleep on the chair?" she asked.

"I guess we should, and then show it to the kids. Hey, look how mom worked." Millie said. They both laughed quietly. Peyton got her cell phone and took a picture of Brooke. She was looking calm and relaxed; it was a pity to have to wake her up.

"Millie, I'll take her home now, she can rest better there." Peyton said.

"Yeah; its better, let her know that I'll mail those to New York, she does not have to worry about it." Millie replied.

"Okay, I'll let her know," Peyton said as she went over to Brooke. "Brooke, wake up, let's go, you can lie on your bed."

"Oh, I cannot believe you let me sleep here." Brooke said as she woke.

"Its okay B. Davis, come on, I'll take you home." Peyton told her.

"Okay. Millie-" Brooke began but Millie cut her off.

"I know, I'll mail it today, with the note that this is the new line, and should be put into production now, don't worry!" Millie told her.

"So good to have a competent partner. See you later Millie!" Brooke said as she stood.

"Bye bye Brooke, bye Peyton!" Millie said with a smile.

"Bye." Peyton and Brooke said in unison.

~X~

When Brooke and Peyton got home, Brooke's feet were very swollen, so Brooke asked Peyton to fill the bathtub for her, with warm water. She got in the tub and put her feet up and relaxed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Peyton asked her.

"I'm feeling relaxed now, but my back was starting to hurt. The belly is getting so heavy, a lot of pressure down here," Brooke said as she pointed to her lower belly. "It's more difficult to breathe, I have almost no comfortable position to sleep in anymore and I want to pee almost all the time. I can't carry this belly around with me anymore, I wish I could take it out, put it aside for a bit, and put it back on after a while you know!"

"Wow, is it that bad?" Peyton asked.

"No, don't get me wrong, I'm in heaven here, I'm finally getting what I dreamed of for so long; my family. But it's tiring. I'm carrying two little people in here, besides two bags of water. I mean, it's heavy. Wait until it's your turn! Now I know why Haley always told us that!" Brooke said with a laugh.

Brooke took a little nap in the bathtub, under Peyton's watch, when the water started to get cool, Brooke woke up.

"Did I sleep here?" Brooke asked.

"Yes you did, but I kept an eye on you, so you were safe. Need help to get out?" Peyton asked her.

"Yes I do. Behind the door there is a red robe, can you get it for me please?" Brooke asked.

"Sure," Peyton said as she bent down to help Brooke. "Here we go."

"Thanks!" Brooke replied.

Brooke put on a soft and loose night gown and some very comfortable slippers. She then sat in her armchair, with her feet up, and turned the TV on. She was watching Oprah.

"Want to eat or drink something?" Peyton asked. At that moment the door swung open.

"Hi mom, hey Peyton! How are you doing? I brought some home made Macaroni and Cheese, and some vanilla ice cream for dessert, anyone hungry here?" Haley asked.

"Guess you just heard us huh? And Peyton, you got saved by the bell huh, my friend?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, I was, thanks Hales." Peyton replied with a smile.

They all sat in front of the TV having a good time eating Haley's Mac & Cheese and getting up do date on all the gossip that goes around Tree Hill.

"So, how are the kids?" Brooke asked Haley.

"They are great, Deb will pick them up from school today, Nate and I will have a special night tonight!" Haley replied.

"Yay! I wish I had a grandma to leave Jenny with," Peyton said. "Jake and I have been wishing for a night like that, but it's hard to get one."

"P. Sawyer, you know you can leave Jenny here, right? It's not because I'm pregnant that I can't watch over her. She is big enough to do things on her own, besides, most of the times, Luke works from home." Brooke told her.

"I know, thanks, but there is too much going on here! Haley will baby sit for me next, right Haley?" Peyton asked.

"Of course, you've done that for me so many times that I can give it back; besides, she and Jamie get along well. Anytime you want!" Haley told her.

"Oh, gotta tell you that, Jenny came talking to me couple of days ago, and she said that she likes a boy in her class," Peyton said. "She is what, twelve?"

"Well, I can't really say much about it, can I?" Haley said with a laugh.

"Yeah, neither can Brooke and I guess I just have to be supportive here, huh? What should I do?" Peyton asked.

"Never do like my so called mom, don't ignore and talk bad about the guy!" Brooke said.

"Yeah, what Brooke said is very important, and one more thing, get Jake to be calm about it, less things to worry about!" Haley added.

"I guess it's hard to be a mom huh?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah." Brooke and Haley said as the three of them laughed. The girls chatted through the whole Oprah show, as soon as the credits were up, Lucas walked through the door.

"Hello everyone!" he greeted.

"Hi baby, missed you! Come give me a kiss." Brooke told him. He was almost instantly at her side giving her a loving kiss.

"I've missed you too. Hey Peyton and Haley, how was the day?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, we had great fun; Brooke had a great bath, slept at the store." Peyton said.

"You didn't have to tell him that." Brooke said as she stuck her tongue out at her.

"Then I came and saved Brooke from eating Peyton's food, there I some left over for you, my special Mac & Cheese." Haley told him.

"Oh, Thanks Hales, Peyton's food, no way!" Lucas said as he laughed.

Peyton and Haley left the house just a couple of minutes after Lucas arrived. Lucas went to the bedroom to take a quick shower and get changed. When he came back, made himself a plate of food and sat down next to Brooke.

"So honey how was the meeting?" Brooke asked him.

"It went well, they gave me the script and we set another meeting for Friday night, so I can say if I like it, if I approve it or not, things like that. We can read together if you want." He told her.

"I have a better idea, you read if for me, okay?" she said.

"Anything you want sweetie. Would you like a massage today?" he asked.

"Always, that always relaxes me. Luke, you didn't forget that I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, did you?" she asked.

"Of course not Brooke, that is why I pushed the meeting for Friday night." He assured her with a smile.

"Good, you are such a great husband!" Brooke said as she kissed him. "So, how did you like Hales' food? Ah, there is ice cream in the freezer, she brought vanilla."

"Her mac & cheese has been great since high school. And I will get some ice cream. Do you want some as well?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah, and ice cream would be good now, but after that I feel like walking a bit in the back yard," Brooke told him. "I need to stretch my back, will you join me?"

"Of course I will, walk under the moon light; maybe we can look for that star called Brooke!" he said as he kissed her.

"Oh, I never forgot that night when you gave me that star! Go get the ice cream before I start to cry, bring me some water too, please." She told him.

They ate the ice cream watching 'The Big Bang Theory' and laughed here and there. Lucas put the dishes in the sink and walked outside with Brooke. It was a warm night, and the sky was clear. All the stars were shining and a nice breeze touched their faces.

"Are they enjoying the walk?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Guess so, they are not kicking, so, I would say they are relaxed," Brooke replied. "Hope they will keep on being like that, so I can have a good nights sleep."

"It's getting hard, isn't it?" he asked her softly.

"Yes, it is," Brooke confessed. "It is as hard as it is wonderful."

"I wish I could do more to relieve what you feel." Lucas told her as he took hold of her hand.

"You do what you can baby, and believe me, it's a lot." She told him before she kissed him.

They went to bed almost an hour later. The weather outside was so good that Brooke was feeling really well, and enjoyed it a lot. It was nine a.m. when Brooke woke up. Lucas wasn't there. She heard water running, and figured he was taking a shower; the water also reminded her that she needed to pee. When she came into the bathroom Lucas was shaving.

"Morning honey! You smell good." Brooke said as she kissed his neck.

"Morning! I am filling the bathtub for you, it will probably be good in less than five minutes, and you can get in now, if you want." He told her.

"Thanks honey, since it's ready, I will," She said. "But right after I pee."

While Brooke was taking a bath, Lucas fixed a light breakfast; some strawberries and blueberries with yogurt, a glass of orange juice and buttery toast. When she left the bath in her robe, Lucas was waiting on the bed with breakfast.

After eating, they left for the doctor's appointment of that morning. Brooke was relaxed, she was sure everything was fine. All she wanted to know was if the babies were okay and if it was normal for them to be moving around as much as they were. Already at the office, Brooke and Lucas were observing all those little babies around them.

"Soon it will be us Luke, very soon I think." Brooke told him.

"Yes, it will be us, but why very soon?" Lucas asked her with a slight frown.

"Because I have this feeling inside that it will be soon." Brooke replied.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, Dr. Salinger will see you now." A nurse told them.

"How are my patients doing?" Dr. Salinger asked touching Brooke's belly.

"We are good, except for the fact that they are moving a lot, especially during the night." Brooke began. Dr. Salinger cut her off.

"Have a seat please." Dr. Salinger said.

"In the past week I had two good nights of sleep, all the others I woke up at least three times, with them moving. And I feel a lot of pain on my ribs, up here," she said as she pointed to the ribs right under her breasts. "Is that normal?"

"Well, you just started your thirty first week, and we had planned to hold them in there until the thirty sixth week, so, they are probably trying to get into position," Dr. Salinger said. "But we'll do a sonogram to check that, okay?"

"Okay." Brooke replied.

"Apart from that, any other symptoms, questions, news?" Dr. Salinger asked.

"Well, I guess that, all we want now is to know when they will be here." Lucas said.

"That they will come faster than you can think of. So, let's get you ready for the sonogram Brooke." Dr. Salinger told them.

"Yes." Brooke said immediately.

~X~

Already at the bed, being examined, Brooke was seeing her babies, now bigger than the last time she saw them and the heartbeats a little louder.

"So, are they getting into position; like you said doctor?" Lucas asked.

"Actually, they're fighting for space in there. They're more than getting ready to be born. But I see that for twins they are a good weight and size," Dr. Salinger said. "The boy is approximately four pounds six ounces and fourteen inches and the girl approximately three pounds seven ounces and eleven inches. So, very well for a seven months pregnancy."

"But is that normal that they fight?" Brooke asked.

"Well, they have separate placentas, but yes, they have a small space to share between them," Dr. Salinger told her. "You can dress yourself and come back to the room, okay?"

"Okay." Brooke replied.

"I didn't like his face very much, when he told you to get changed." Lucas said with a frown.

"Why, do you think there is something wrong with the babies?" Brooke asked worried.

"I don't know, but I definitely didn't like the way he looked." Lucas said. When Brooke and Lucas sat in front of him, Dr. Salinger started to talk.

"Okay, there are a few things I want to discuss with both of you. First of all, I think the twins are getting too big for the space they have in there. The boy is a little higher than the girl, so he might be pressing her a little against your bones." Dr. Salinger said.

"Oh my god!" Brooke said with a scared look on her face.

"Calm down Brooke, it's nothing that can harm them, I'm sure, believe me! But I will want to control you much closer, okay?" Dr. Salinger said.

"Of course doctor! We will come back whenever you want us too! I just want our babies to be safe." Lucas said as he held Brooke's hand.

"Hey, I don't want panic between you two. What is going on in there Brooke is normal. You are a small woman, Lucas is a big guy and you have two babies in there. They have to fight for space, if it was only one baby, that baby would be fighting for space with you." Dr. Salinger told her.

"But it's worrying to know that they might be hurting each other." She said.

"They are not, there is a placenta and a sac with fluid involving both of them, separately, and they have enough cushioning." Dr. Salinger assured her.

"Yeah, by the size of my belly, I can even believe in what you are saying." She said as she smiled.

"I just want to look closer into the end of your pregnancy because they are fairly big babies for the age they are, and I just want to be sure that they won't get into distress because they get too big. Did you two understand what I said?" Dr. Salinger asked.

"Yes doctor!" Both Brooke and Lucas replied.

"So, are you happy now, with the little ones in there? Are we relieved?" he asked.

"Yes doctor, very relieved! And extremely happy!" Brooke said.

~X~

Brooke and Lucas stopped by a restaurant to have some lunch and free time from the kitchen. After lunch Brooke wanted to go to the movies. It had been a long time since they had a gone on date, and she was feeling well. They were looking like two teenagers on a first date. When they got home, Lucas prepared her a great and relaxing bubble bath, and played some calming songs, some lullabies. That night Brooke and Lucas slept hand in hand, and Brooke had a very good night of rest.

~X~

It was the morning of a beautiful Friday; Brooke was sitting in the kitchen eating her breakfast while Lucas was sleeping a little bit more. He hadn't slept much the previous night because Brooke moved around a lot in bed. She was all happy eating her breakfast when the phone rang.

"Hello." Brooke said as she answered.

"_Hi Fat ass!"_ Rachel greeted at the other end.

"Hi, Rach." Brooke said happily.

"_How are you and those beautiful babies?"_ Rachel asked her.

"I'm good, a little bit tired since they didn't let mommy sleep much." Brooke told her as she stroked her belly.

"_Well Fat ass whose fault is that?"_ Rachel asked with a laugh.

"I guess it is mine you skanky ho." Brooke told her.

"_Well to get to the point because I'm in the middle of a shoot. How about if I go to your house tonight? We can spend some quality time together before the babies are born."_ Rachel said.

"Excellent. I would really love that." Brooke told her.

"_Okay, I'll be there at five thirty."_ Rachel told her.

"But don't forget the Ice Cream." Brooke told her.

"_Okay. Double Mint chocolate chip coming your way. Bye Brooke."_ Rachel said.

"Bye Rachel." Brooke said as she hung up the phone. Minutes later a sleepy Lucas walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. When he reached there he hugged Brooke from behind.

"Good morning Beautiful." He said as he kissed her neck.

"Good Morning broody." Brooke greeted.

"I'm not going to ask you how was your night." He said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah you better not ask that." she told him.

"How are my beautiful babies doing in there?" Lucas asked.

"Your beautiful babies now decided to sleep." Brooke told him.

"Who was at the phone?" Lucas asked as he went to the refrigerator.

"It was Rachel. She called to ask me if we could spend some time together tonight." Brooke told him.

"And what did you say?" Lucas asked.

"I said okay and I would really love that." Brooke told him.

"Excellent because I didn't want to leave you alone tonight." Lucas said.

"Where are you going tonight?" Brooke asked him.

"Don't you remember that I have this meeting with Lindsay about the book and the TV series project?" he asked.

"Sorry, I didn't remember that." She admitted.

"And I can't stall the publishing any longer," he told her. "Lindsay was kind enough to wait for me until you pop those babies out."

"Yes you are right. Send my love to her." Brooke told him.

"I will. Want to know something?" he asked.

"What?" she asked. Lucas moved closer to her until they were face to face.

"I love you Mrs. Scott." He said as he gave her a sweet peck on the lips.

"I love you too Mr. Scott." Brooke told him after she had returned the kiss.

~X~

A few hours later, it was already night. Lucas was about to leave for his meeting when the doorbell rang so he went to open the door.

"Hi Rach." Lucas greeted as he opened it.

"Hi Lucas." Rachel greeted in response.

"Thanks for staying with her tonight." He told her.

"You are welcome." Rachel replied.

"Anything that happens call me okay?" he told her.

"Okay. Where is she?" Rachel asked.

"She is in bathroom. I need to go now." He told her.

"Okay, Lucas. See you later." Rachel replied.

"See you later," he said before he yelled. "Brooke, I'm off now. Rachel is here."

While Lucas was closing the door, Rachel situated herself on one of the couches and waited for Brooke to leave the bathroom. Minutes later, she left the bathroom and was greeted by Rachel with a hug and a pat on the belly.

"So your bed or the living room?" Rachel asked.

"Living room. Did you bring the goods?" Brooke asked.

"Yep." Rachel said as she handed the ice cream over.

"Yummy." Brooke said appreciatively.

"I also brought some movies." Rachel said as she sat on a sofa.

"Really?" Brooke asked as she struggled down beside her.

"Really." Rachel confirmed.

"What did you get?" Brooke asked her.

"Well you have several options." Rachel said.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Option one we have Ten Inch Hero." Rachel told her.

"I heard that was an excellent movie." Brooke said.

"Option two we have an all time favourite The Lake House." Rachel continued.

"I love that movie. Got to love the chemistry between Sandra Bullock and Keanu Reeves." Brooke said with a dreamy look on her face.

"You got that right my friend. Option three one of Reese Witherspoon best." Rachel carried on.

"Election?" Brooke asked her.

"How can you possibly think Election is a good movie, it's beyond me," Rachel said as she laughed. "I was talking about Just Like Heaven."

"That is a good one too but I don't think it's her best work." Brooke said.

"You are out of your mind Brookie but I will let it go since it's not wise to fight with a pregnant woman." Rachel said with a laugh.

"You got that right." Brooke agreed as she laughed.

"Option four it's just for you Brookie, its Knocked Up." Rachel told her.

"Rach! That is not funny" Brooke told her.

"Come on Brooke, it could be educational on the birth part." Rachel said laughing.

"Rach that is mean." Brooke said almost crying.

"Sorry Brooke. I didn't mean to make you cry. I thought it would be a funny joke." Rachel told her feeling ashamed.

"Well it wasn't," Brooke said trying to be serious. She then laughed as she said. "But I'm happy that I made you feel sad."

"Hey Brooke that is really mean," Rachel said throwing a pillow at her. "What I did was trying to make a joke but what you did was plain mean."

"Hey you don't throw a pillow at a pregnant woman but leave this subject aside. What is the other option?" Brooke asked.

"The other option is Jumper with the mighty fine Hayden Christensen." Rachel replied.

"He is fine indeed." Brooke agreed.

"Hey you are married and about to become a mom," Rachel said with a laugh. "But you can look but not touch."

"Well I don't need to touch other men, I have my personal fantasy at home." Brooke said happily.

"Brooke! That is not an image that I want to have in my mind and thanks to you I have it now gross!" Rachel said as she pulled a disgusted face.

"Better." Brooke said with a giggle.

"Finally my personal favourite The Hitcher and there is an actress who looks just like you there." Rachel said.

"Rach nothing of terror or horror." Brooke told her.

"Well I guess The Hitcher is out then." Rachel said.

"I think we should go with Ten Inch Hero, The Lake House and Just Like Heaven." Brooke said.

"Okay." Rachel agreed.

After watching the first two movies now they were watching Ten Inch Hero, they were also eating Ice Cream.

"My oh my, that Jensen Ackles is to die for. I wouldn't mind to grab a piece of that." Rachel said.

"Amen to that sister and I know him he is way more handsome in person." Brooke said.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Really." Brooke confirmed.

"Is he still dating that chick? What was her name?" Rachel asked.

"With that chick you mean Danneel Harris? Yes." Brooke replied.

"That is some lucky girl." Rachel said.

"Indeed and I heard from a magazine that they got engaged recently." Brooke told her.

"Wow all the good men are taken." Rachel said with a sigh.

"Rach don't worry you will find your Lucas." She told him.

"Thanks. Before I forget how was the doctor appointment the other day?" Rachel asked changing the subject.

"It was good." Brooke replied.

"How are the babies?" Rachel asked.

"They are good." Brooke told her.

"That's good to know. Hey did it ever cross your mind that the babies could be sick like Lucas?" Rachel asked.

"Sick like Lucas?" Brooke asked puzzled.

"Yeah the HCM remember. Not that I want it to happen God forbid, but it's the truth you should consider that." Rachel said. At that moment the door opened and Lucas walked in. "Oh Hey, Luke is here. I'm going to go now. Good Night Brooke, Good Night Lucas."

"Good Night Rachel." Lucas replied.

With that she left, leaving behind a very preoccupied and scared Brooke on the couch. It was already Saturday morning; Brooke was in bed, looking into the horizon when Lucas woke up. He stayed observing her for quite a while. She didn't seem as happy as the other days, he then decided to talk.

"Good morning Pretty Girl!" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Morning." Brooke said not looking at him. Lucas turned her head gently with his hands.

"Hey, look at me, what is wrong baby?" he asked softly.

"Nothing." Brooke replied as she moved her eyes to the other side.

"It is not nothing; you look worried, what is going on?" he asked her.

"Oh Luke. I'm worried about the babies, I couldn't sleep tonight." She told him. Lucas' eyes went wide.

"Is everything okay? Are you feeling something? Why didn't you wake me? Should we call the doctor, go to the hospital?" he asked in a panic.

"Calm down Lucas, I'm not in labor. I just started thinking about their hearts." Brooke replied. The last word was almost a whisper. She hoped that it would make it harder for him to understand.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. He then came to the conclusion before she could say anything. He hugged her as he said. "Oh, the HCM?"

"Yes, I'm afraid they will have it." Brooke said in a whisper.

"Brooke, come here," he said as he held her tighter. "Baby, I have it, and I do everything, I even play basketball!"

"I know, but I never stop worrying about you because of that, and I try not to show it, but I'm sure you already know it. And I don't want our kids to have to take medicines, and have to worry about it for the rest of their lives." Brooke said as she cried.

"I understand you, I don't wish that to our kids either, but I know that we are going to do all that we can to make their lives as normal as possible, in case they have HCM." He assured her.

"But I don't want them to have it!" she said sounding nervous.

"Baby, relax please, getting nervous like that won't help them. And I'll tell you something; I'll call the doctor and see if there is a way of knowing before they are born, okay? And I'm sure they won't have it." He replied.

"Okay." Brooke said still crying.

"Please, don't worry, just relax now! Do you want to try to sleep?" he asked.

"Yes, I need it," Brooke said as she cuddled up with Lucas and closed her eyes. "I love you my husband!"

Brooke finally went to sleep. She looked relaxed, but all that talk made Lucas think about all the risks. He immediately called the doctor to know about the chances of the babies not being ill, and to know if there was a way of knowing that before birth.

After sleeping for almost five hours, Brooke woke up and called for Lucas, she was looking much more rested and relaxed now.

"Hi Brooke, are you okay? How are you feeling?" he asked as he came back into the room.

"Yes, I'm okay. Much better than before. The things you said made a lot of sense, and you were right when you told me not to worry." She said as she hugged him.

"It is so good to hear that Pretty Girl. We are all going to be just fine, you'll see!" he said as he stroked her belly.

"Thanks my husband, I trust you!" she said before kissing him. "I think I'll take a bath now okay?"

"Okay, in the mean time I'll make us some spaghetti!" Lucas told her.

~X~

A week has passed after Brooke's meltdown over the HCM. Lucas had called the doctor, and he said that to find out if they had HCM they would have to do genetic tests once the babies were born. The doctor had also said that they shouldn't treat their kids as sick babies, and that is how they have to be received into this world.

It was a Thursday evening. Brooke and Lucas had just arrived home from from Naley's house. They had been there since lunch time, and Brooke had been very tired even though for the whole day, she had relaxed a bit on the pool. She was getting ready for bed when she felt something weird.

"Luke, come here, please, run Luke." She called out urgently.

"Brooke, what happened? Are you okay, is everything honey?" he asked worried as he ran into the bedroom.

"No, I'm not okay, I think I'm in labor. I just felt a sharp pain on the lowest part of my belly. It hurt a lot!" she told him.

"Let's go to the hospital then, I'll call Doctor Salinger from the car, and when we get there I'll call Haley, okay? Can you walk or do you need my help?" Lucas asked a little panicked.

"No, I can walk, slowly but I can. Luke, I'm nervous, I'm afraid." Brooke told him.

"Don't be, it will all be okay." Lucas said trying to assure her.

When they arrived at the hospital, Brooke was having contractions that were ten minutes apart. The doctor arrived fifteen minutes after the couple. Brooke was already in the room, on the bed when the doctor came in. He examined Brooke and performed an ultrasound.

"Hey, let's check these two little ones, shall we?" Dr. Salinger said.

"I want a pain medicine, please; it is hurting a lot." Brooke said.

"Don't worry Brooke, after examining you I'll ask the nurse to administrate it, okay?" Dr. Salinger told her. "Okay, so, I can see the little girl here, she is in a very good position to be born naturally. Now let's look for the little guy."

"Isn't it dangerous to deliver twins naturally?" Lucas asked.

"No, if they are in position, there is no problem. We need a different structure, to receive two, but there is a gap in time between them. Oh, here is the boy. For what I see here, he will also get in position after she has been delivered. So, are we in for a natural birth?" Dr. Salinger said.

"We trust you doctor!" Lucas said.

"Do I have a say on that?" Brooke asked through a contraction. She was almost yelling.

At this time the nurse started injecting the pain medicine, and Brooke relaxed a bit. Dr. Salinger enjoyed and checked for dilation. She was five centimetres so far.

"So, we still have some five hours to go okay? I'll come check on you in about one hour. Ruth will be the nurse here with you okay?" Dr. Salinger said.

"Okay, thanks doctor!" Brooke replied.

~X~

When the doctor was back, Haley and Nathan were already in the room, the kids had stayed home with Deb. The doctor told Brooke she was seven cm dilated already, and told her she could walk a bit about the room. He also advised Lucas to massage her lumbar.

~X~

It was 3:12a.m. in the morning of Friday, June twenty third, when Sophia Anna came to the world. She was healthy, had a powerful cry and soon was being examined by the doctors and all was okay. Five minutes later, Brendan Keith disturbed the silence with his crying. He also went to the doctors, to be examined. In a couple of minutes, Brooke had both her babies in her arms, and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Honey, she really is full of grace, like her name says, and he cries with the power of the wind. I'm sure Keith is very proud of you, and of our family!" Brooke said happily.

"Thank you Brooke, you just made me the happiest man alive, and I am very proud of the family we are starting now, with our kids, these two bundles of joy!" Lucas said before he kissed her and then the babies foreheads.

"I love you all! My husband and my babies, my family!" Brooke said as she cried.

"Don't the relatives count?" Haley asked in a playful tone. "Brooke, Luke, congratulations, they are so cute, and you look great as parents! I am so happy! Can I hold one of them?"

"Of course relatives' count, and a lot! Come here Aunt Haley, take Sophia," Brooke replied. She then whispered in on Sophia's ear. "Hey sweetie, Aunt Haley will hold you now. Don't believe any stories she might tell about mom okay? I love you!"

"Awww, how cute is she? Hey Sophia, it's Aunt Haley, we're going to be great friends, when your mom acts insane, and you can come to me okay? I'll save you!" Haley said as she stuck her tongue out to Brooke. "And when your dad wants to make you score a basketball, you can come sing with me, or read a book!"

"What are you whispering there Hales?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing, this is private, between my niece and me!" Haley replied.

"Can I hold my nephew?" Nathan asked. Lucas then handed Brendan to him. "Look at you. You have big hands, great for dribbling huh Luke? And look at his feet, he will be tall!"

"He will be the future Raven star! And will be cheered by his sister, right honey?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Of course, Sophia will be the cutest cheerleader!" Brooke replied.

Brooke was looking very tired. As they were talking, and admiring the babies, she fell asleep. Only three days later Brooke and the babies were released from the hospital. Now the real work and the greatest joy in their lives had finally begun.

* * *

><p><strong>I WANTED ALL TO HAVE THIS LITTLE PIECE OF INFORMATION AS A LAST THING... BY FINISHING THIS CHAPTER YOU ALL HAVE READ A TOTAL OF 595 WORD PROCCESOR PAGES...YES DON´T FREAK OUT, YOU READ THE NUMBER RIGHT LOL LOL. <strong>

**WE ALWAYS JOKED WITH MY FRIEND THAT WE HAD WROTE A LITTLE NOVEL LOL LOL.**

**BTW ONE LAST THING, IF ANYONE KNOWS A GOOD BETA THAT DOES OTH AND IT´S WILLING TO DO BL, BUT THE MOST IMPORTANT THING THAT IS TO ME THAT NOT LEAVE YOU HANGING (ERGO THAT SHE WILL COMMIT TO THE ENTIRE THING). PLEASE LET ME KNOW THE NAME AND HOW I CAN CONTACT HER.**


End file.
